Dark Princess
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Lo primero que uno siente cuando entra a un nuevo mundo, es soledad. Y haces lo que sea por deshacerte de esta, hasta cumplir viejas y tontas promesas. Eso hice yo. Ahora tengo a mis hermanas...y un mundo al que enfrentarnos que nos ve, diferentes.
1. Desireé

**Desireé**

La noche estaba mas que pesada y desolada. Las calles, mas que solitarias. Revise mi reloj una vez mas: las 11 de la noche. No pude mas que soltar un suspiro de cansancio. De no ser por que, Beatriz, mi "querida" jefa, no tendría que andar por las calles del centro tan de noche. Pero solo a ella se le ocurre a ultimo momento hacer una revisión de la ultima entrega de libros para poderlos acomodar de una vez en su respectivo estantes. Y así me tire dos horas mas de lo que mi horario de trabajo requería, espero que se acuerde de eso en mi próxima paga.

Me concentre en los suaves taconazos de mis zapatos, el único ruido que parecía existir en la calle, mientras mi mente volvía a sus procesos. Cumpliría 25 en septiembre, justamente un cuarto de siglo ¿Era hora de que abandonara mis sueños? Después de todo, esto eran demasiados… fantasiosos, aunque la principal razón de que me encontrara trabajando en una librería. Tenia la loca idea, de que si me la pasaba en un lugar donde pudiera acércame a las mejores editoriales que existían, podría hacer que alguna de ellas publicara uno de mis escritos, pero ya era hora que me replantara esa idea.

Ser escritora es mas difícil de lo que parece, y mas cuando renunciaste a los estudios superiores. Sin contar, que mi país no era muy culto que digamos y mis escritos fuera de lo común. Vampiros. Siempre me había sentido atraída a este genero. Después de todo, a muchas mujeres les gustaba, tenía la teoría de que era por el hecho de que al vampiro siempre se le dibujaba como el hombre misterioso, caballeroso e inteligente, sin mencionar romántico y arrebatadoramente rebelde, prácticamente, el hombre perfecto. Otra cosa que tenían en común, que tanto los vampiros como el hombre perfecto, no existían, me reí para mis adentros. Sin embargo, había escrito unas cuantas historias y deseaba, desde hace años, poder publicar aunque fuera uno de los libros. Pero lo mas lejos que había llegado de publicar algo, había sido por medio de paginas de Internet, donde muchos lectores acudían a leerme, no era buena, pero al parecer les gustaba. Suspire.

-Desireé Sheyman, Eres una soñadora-murmure para mi- Una tonta soñadora.-dije cabizbaja. Alce la mirada y vi la entrada al pequeño edificio departamental, donde tenia mi refugio compartido en el segundo piso, con mi compañera Elibeth; quien seguramente no se encontraría, era viernes, lo cual me hacia suponer que se encontraba en algún club o fiesta privada donde tomaba hasta no poder saber si tenia dos piernas o tres. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que ir a buscarla y sacarla de ahí hoy no tenia los ánimos para andar sacando a mi amiga borracha de sus juergas.

Lastimablemente, aparte del hecho que era muy fiestera -mas de lo que me gustaría- no tenia mucho de que quejarme de ella; trabajaba, ayudaba con los gastos y los quehaceres y jamás me molestaba de mas cuando no estaba de humor, además que en los 4 años que llevábamos viendo juntas, siempre había sido una compañía mas que grata.

En cuanto entre, algo me alerto de mas y me dio una sensación de peligro. El pasillo que conducía a los primeros departamentos y a las escaleras del segundo piso, estaba totalmente a oscuras. Si, desde luego, no es que tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, podría andar perfectamente el camino hasta mi departamento con los ojos cerrados. Pero no fue eso lo que me provoco miedo.

Tal vez, fue el hecho de que todo estaba en calma, el total silencio acompañado de la oscuridad, que me provoco una sensación de alerta mientras los bellos de la nuca se me erizaban ¿Pero que peligro había? Además, seguramente era que los vecinos o no estaban o simplemente habían decido irse a dormir, sin importarle que su joven vecina de 24 años que compartía el departamento con la loca borracha, aun no hubiera llegado del trabajo.

Suspire "Vamos, Desireé. No hay que temer. No seas niña" me queje en mi mente, mientras daba cada paso. Una corriente de adrenalina me recorrió cada poro y soltó una descarga eléctrica a mis extremidades, incitándome a correr, pero no lo haría, no había por que. Mi paso fue decidió, eche mis hombros atrás y me puse lo mas erguida que pude, algo digno de ver cuando posees una estatura de 1.73.

Subí las escaleras y para mi sorpresa todo estaba oscuro ahí también, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, camine hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde había un poco de iluminación por la ventaba que daba a la calle, la cual dejaba entrar la luz de algún farol. Me acerque a la puerta de la izquierda, que tenia "B4" en la parte de arriba. Suspire, ya casi había pasado mi paranoia, en cuanto pasara la puerta, todo pasaría y me daría cuenta que mis miedos infantiles eran solo eso, infantiles.

Gire la llave y abrí la puerta, pero justo cuando apenas había abierto mas que un par de centímetros la puerta, sentí el fuerte golpe que me lanzo de lleno hacia dentro de mi departamento.

Todo estaba oscuro dentro, obviamente por el hecho de que nadie había estado ahí desde la mañana.

Alcance a oír como la puerta se cerraba, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar pues alguien que me tenia sostenía en un abrazo tapaba mi boca. No podía ver a mi agresor.

Escuche un siseo, claro y fuerte. Y sentí como aquel tipo acercaba su rostro hasta mi mejilla, las lagrimas empezaron hacer mella en mi, mientras el pánico me devoraba, ya imaginaba el titular del día de mañana "**Joven Encontrada muerta en su departamento" **era insulso pensarlo, pero era lo único que devoraba mi mente, incluso talvez, el tipo le agregara el detalle de una violación, para hacer mas interesante el articulo.

Mi cuerpo vibro ante la perspectiva que el miedo me daba. Simplemente era así de banal la idea, yo iba a morir, y con mi trágica muerte, traería el entretenimiento del lector de noticias. Que pesimista puede ser el pensamiento …u optimista.

Sentí a aquel ser vibrar mientras otro siseo se escapaba de sus labios, recorrió con su nariz mi mejilla hasta bajar a mi cuello, y ahí se detuvo, parecía como si estuviera olfateándome. Como uno cuando esta a punto de probar algún platillo. Yo me quede muy quieta, mientras trataba de respirar tranquilamente, en algún lugar había leído que una mujer puede resistirse a la violación mientras mantuviera su mente fría y esperaba el momento adecuado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel al sentir algo húmedo saborear mi cuello, y no tenia que ser un genio para saber que era pero la sola idea de eso, hacia que quisiera vomitar ahí mismo.

Aunque pareciera masoquista, una parte de mi capto el aroma de aquel intruso y me pareció… delicioso. Era un mezcla oscura y sensual. Ah, genial, lo mejor que puedo hacer, ponerme a pensar que mi violador huele bien, pensé apática.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, y ni que paso en durante tal. Fue como haber estado en un estado extracorpóreo mientras esperaba, hasta que llegara el dolor, y este llego.

No de la forma que espera uno, no de la forma en que su mente dibuja cuando sabe que esta a punto de ser agredido. Pero el dolor, el dolor se vuelve… lo peor.

Sentí mi garganta desgarrarse en un grito, pero este fue amortiguado por la mano de mi captor. Mientras, el tenia la boca pegada a mi cuello, y sentía como absorbía la sangre de mi herida _"Oh, por favor, dime que no es cierto"_ me dije con tono de sarcasmo, lo que me faltaba, un tipo que se creía vampiro, ¡Que irónico! Yo, que me la pasaba escribiendo de vampiros, siendo atacada por un tipo que al parecer se creía uno, pero para nada se acercaba a la experiencia sensual que haría sentir a una mujer… bueno… excitada. Definitivamente los que asintieran al funeral se reirían de mi "¡La escritora de vampiros! Se le hizo el sueño realidad".

Sentí como el loco aquel me abrazaba mas fuerte, y compare la acción como lo que hace un para sacarle mas jugo a un fruto. Lo mas asqueroso, que al parecer el tipo estaba excitado, podía sentirlo cerca de mi vientre. Solo puedo esperar que se conforme con cumplir su fantasía de matar a alguien con su ideal de personaje gótico. Si sobrevivía a esto, podían tener seguro que ya no escribiría nunca mas de vampiros, ya que este tipejo acaba de arruinar mi fantasía.

Después de tantos pensamientos locos -¿Qué mas podían hacer en una situación así?- empecé a sentir cansancio, y los ojos pesarme, incluso sentí mi piel mas fría. Hacia frío. En un acto reflejo de buscar calor, mis brazos buscaron refugio en aquel tipo, y una parte de mi capto la idea de que estaba delirando por el simple hecho de abrazarme a mi agresor, aun así, el calor no llego a mi.

Y así como así, lo sentí retirarse. Fue tan inhóspito que solo capte una ligera corriente de aire causada de su alejamiento, supuse.

Mi cuerpo no resistía mas, y a mi pesar, sentía que la herida aun sangraba. Capte unos pasos retrocediendo, y alguien soltando una exhalación. El letargo caía en mi y yo no me resistía. Mis brazos estaban flojos, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, así que decidí quedarme ahí. _"Como si pudiera elegir donde caer muerta."_

-Lo siento- escuche una voz murmurar, y para mi sorpresa, parecía consternado e incluso… sincero en sus disculpas. Yo me quede ahí, mis labios sellados, después de todo, que podía decir _"No hay problema" _o _"Vete al carajo" _nah, no había que decir, solo esperar.

No lo escuche alejarse, no escuche la puerta, no escuche nada. Nuevamente el flujo del tiempo se hizo innecesario en mi mente, solo podía sentir la herida misma y la muerte en si.

Muchas veces me pregunte, que era morir, que sentía alguien cuando este le llegaba. ¿dolor? ¿Paz? Siempre lo quise saber _"Pues, Felicidades, ahora lo estaba descubriendo". _Por suerte, no había mas que un letargo cayendo en mi, solo eso… cante victoria muy rápido. Fue como si algo dentro de mi explotara, desde mi pecho y recorriera toda mi piel. Fue como un aviso que me dijo, que no iba a morir, que la muerte, no era para mi. La sangre, la poca que me quedaba, empezó a bombear en todo mi cuerpo como llamaradas. Sentí como mis tímpanos palpitaban y mis ojos se quemaban. Si solté un grito o me revolqué, no tuve conciencia de ello, solo supe que dolía. _Bom bom bom _escuche lejanamente, y era lo único que podía capturar de mi alrededor, el bom bom bom se repetía mas fuerte y rápido. Recordé que de niña escucha sonidos así, he imaginaba que eran gigantes que venían a aplastar mi pequeña ciudad ¿Era eso? No, que estupido pensarlo. Y se repitió, una y otra ves incansablemente. Hasta que el _bom_ estallo en un terrible eco, y luego el silencio. El _bom_ se detuvo, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón.

Debía morir, era mas que obvio, pero, podía ser conciente aun, de que se acercaba mi muerte. Mi muerte estaba aquí, y yo la estaba presenciando, y sin embargo, no era ni de lejos la sensación que muchos creen que es morir, en vez de dejar de sentír, yo sentía mas. Fue lento, pero fue llegando, creí que, al ser mi muerte, dejaría de sentir lentamente; definitivamente algo iba mal en mi proceso de morir, por que, en ese preciso momento, sentía perfectamente la suave alfombra que había en la sala de mi departamento. Casi podía contar cada fibra que estaba tocando mi cuerpo y cada grano de arena o polvo que se escondía en esta; podía incluso olerlo. Incluso me parecía captar el olor de la tinta, que procedía de una mancha que había sido hecha hace casi dos años, cuando Elibeth se había enojado con mi desorden y había botado mis instrumentos.

Podía oler cada cosa que estaba en la habitación, desde las flores marchitas que Elibeth me había mandado a tirar y olvide hacer, hasta la comida que era guardada en la cocina, resguarda por el frigorífico. Incluso hasta la ropa sucia que estaba tirada en mi cuarto. Simplemente así, poda percibí TODOS los aromas del departamento …e incluso mas aya.

Tarde un tiempo petrificada, hasta que me di cuenta que no había nadie en el departamento a parte de mi, y que mi cuerpo nuevamente reaccionaba a mis ordenes. Sorpresa, justo cuando decidí levantarme, cuando apenas estaba considerando la idea de hacerlo…¡ya estaba de pie! No podía creerlo, simplemente no era posible. Respire profundamente, se trataba de un sueño, seguramente estaba soñando. Camine con paso lento, como midiendo cada progreso que hacia mi cuerpo. Primero abrí los ojos, a la espera de la común oscuridad y sin embargo …podía ver. Me quede petrificada, ciertamente se veía una capa azulina alrededor mío… como una maya que hubiera entre mi vista y lo demás, pero podía ver perfectamente cada objeto posicionado, aunque, con el olfato que tenia, ni siquiera la vista podía preocuparme.

Algo dentro de mi calaba en miedo y desesperación, y corrí hacia al baño. Al prender la luz mis ojos se desorbitaron un poco, en mi opinión había demasiada luz pero no pude reparar en ello mucho tiempo, las nauseas llegaron y apenas tuve tiempo de llegar al lavabo y vomitar.

Cuando pude limpiarme y descansar, alce la mirada al espejo que estaba ahí. Esperando ver un cadáver, y la imagen me impacto.

Si, en cierta forma paresia un cadáver, pero solo era por mi piel pálida, siempre tuve piel clara, por mi desdecía, pero ahora rebasa la línea de la palidez. Mis ojos que eran levemente rasgados, mostraban una pupila Azul… mas intenso que el celeste que yo poseía, parecían dos zafiros incrustados en mis ojos, brillantes y exóticos. Lleve mi mano a mi rostro y no podía creer lo suave y tersa. Mis labios sobresalían entre la palidez de mi rostro por tener un color rojizo, aunque este parecía venir en tonalidades, la orilla parecía haber sido delineada con un color mas oscuro, ahora, eso no me extrañaba, así eran mis labios, delgados para mi gusto y pequeños, pero demasiado vistoso para mi propia gratitud. Deje eso por un segundo y revise mi cabello, el cual, que siempre había sido de una tonalidad oscura, parecía tener un brillo grisácea, casi platino, adornándolo. Se veía sedoso e incluso podía captar algunas hebras, casi trasparentes de las canas que ya me empezaban a salir y que siempre me molaban. Desde niña había tenido el defecto de tener canas prematuras, dijeron que a falta de vitaminas, pero aun con tratamientos y remedios esta permanecieron en su lugar y sin embargo ahora aquel defecto le daba un toque, que hacia parecer una clase de joya oscura.

-Estoy soñando-murmure y casi pego un respingo ante el arco iris de tonos que oí en mi propia voz-Es un sueño …solo un sueño, eso me pasa por escribir tanto de cosas sobrenaturales-Sin embargo, mis ojos no se despegaban de la bella mujer que estaba observándome con ojos de sorpresa, usando mi ropa, la cual estaba ensangrentada del cuello. Lleve mi mano a donde debía estar la herida, pero ahí no había nada.

Me quede mirándome por tiempo interminable. Esa no podía ser yo.

Mis manos se fueron a los botones de la camisa y empecé a desvestirme, como si con eso yo pudiera borrar cualquier detalle de lo que acaba de pasar, de lo que acaba de ver. En cuanto saliera de la regadera, volvería a ser la cansada Desiree que acaba de llegar del trabajo.

Cuando me quite el reloj de mi muñeca, alcance a captar que eran las 4 de la mañana, y el detalle me sorprendió, eso quería decir que había estado cinco horas tirada en el piso ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mi agresor conmigo? No, no podía pensar en eso, nada de aquello había pasado. Y con el mismo escepticismo, volví mi rostro hacia el espejo, y la imagen que me devolvía la mirada me retaba a negarme. Abrí la boca, tal vez por la sorpresa y en cuanto lo hice… descubrí que era un error. ¡Tenia colmillos! Si, eso es normal, digo, todos tienen dientes caninos, sin embargo, los míos lograban sobresalir de mi dentadura, aunque tampoco exageraban. Volví a mirar mi reflejo por completo… y note mis ojos una tonalidad mas oscura, tal vez efecto de la sorpresa. _"OK, Desireé, es hora de que despiertes… y te juro que en cuanto lo hagas, jamás te permitiré leer, ver, escribir o escuchar algo relacionado con vampiros… así que ve diciéndole adiós a tu colección…¡Despierta!" _pero no importaba cuanto lo digiera, seguía frente a mi espejo observando mi reflejo.

Recordé que de niña, siempre me preguntaba cuando uno podía estar seguro que soñaba y cuando no; había veces que veía todo a mi alrededor y me parecía un sueño. También recordé los sueños que a veces parecían tan reales que a uno le asuntaban, aunque no se trataran de un pesadilla.

Aun así, yo simplemente no me alejaba de la vigía de mi otra yo, esperando que en algún momento se moviera cuando yo no lo hacia y me sonriera para decirme que estaba soñando y en ese momento entraría un unicornio por mi puerta, burlándose de mi. Pero nada de eso paso.

Lejos, alcance escuchar el ruido de un carro, y la risa trivial de una joven, a pesar del arco iris de sonidos que repiquetearon en esa risa, pude saber quien era. Elibeth. Sin embargo yo no me moví, mas me hice clara la idea de lo que pasaba; la oí bajarse de un auto y despedirse de otras voces que también reían.

Me sorprendí cuando capte claramente su andar por el pasillo del primer piso, tambaleándose un poco. Sus taconazos en las escalera me parecieron como si alguien estuviera martillando con un mazo la pared, oí su risilla traviesa mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo y buscaba las llaves en su bolso, supe el momento exacto en que las encontró por que estas tintinearon como cascabeles en su mano. Estas entraron en el cerrojo y escuche claramente el mecanismo de este al abrirse, pero en cuanto supe que había puesto un pie dentro del departamento, no pude hacer mas que quedarme petrificada. Era como si ella hubiera entrado con un gourmet de platillos, pero curiosamente, el aroma no olía exactamente como algún alimento, y sin embargo, algo dentro de mi estomago se contrajo y sentí mi garganta arder, quite mi vista del espejo y al agacharla, note mis manos firmemente aferradas a el lavabo, mi consternación fue mayor cuando vi que mis dedos, se encajaban en el mármol y este empezaba agrietarse, " Si Este s un sueño, quiero despertar, YA" pensé, suponiendo a que parte maquiavélica me quería llevar ahora mi sueño.

Capte como los pasos tambaleantes de Elibeth se dirigían al pasillo

-¿Desireé?- escuche su suave voz como si fuera un arrollo, estaba justo a unos pasos de mi, justo del otro lado de la puerta, pero yo no podía pensar mas que en el delicioso aroma se había intensificado. La sentí acercarse mas a la puerta y me pareció oír claramente cuando su mano toco el picaporte

-¿Desi, estas ahí?- silencio-¿Te encuentras bien?- su voz cargaba de preocupación, pero yo no podía responderle, tenia la boca tan firmemente cerrada que parecía bóveda y mis labios parecían una simple línea. "Lárgate de aquí… Lárgate de aquí" repetía a mis adentros mientras seguía esperando que al fin mi cerebro entendiera la orden de despertar y me sacara de este sueño. Y la puerta se abrió.

Me gire a verla, rápido, pero no demasiado para espantarla.

Ella, con su melena castaña corta y sus ojos oscuros, me miraban con sorpresa e incluso parecía hipnotizada, su piel terrosa tenia un ligero tinte de rubor sobre sus mejillas que la hacia parecer incluso mas… adorable.

Lo peor de todo es aquel suculento aroma que había creído capaz de resistir, entro junto con ella y llenaba la pequeña habitación, usando todo mi sentido común me obligue a quedarme donde estaba

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto con una voz que salía en un murmullo mientra sus ojos trataban de alejar el asombro de si

-Si, solo que no podía dormir… y quería bañarme- mientras lo decía, note como sus ojos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, escudriñándome. Entonces comprendí, tal ves ella simplemente parecía sorprendida, con tanto tiempo viviendo juntas, jamás le había permitido verme en paños menores -a veces podían llegar a tener mucho pudor- y ahí estaba yo, con simplemente un brasieer azul marino y unas pantaletas a juego. Me pareció oírla jadear

-¿Segura?- escuche su voz ronca, mientras devolvía su atención a mi rostro-No te ves… muy bien-se que ella quería hacer acopio a lo radical que me veía, incluso yo no tenia palabras para eso, pero Elibeth siempre se andaba por la ramas, sobre todo cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y podía oler claramente el tequila y vodka de su aliento, a pesar de ser separadas por mas de dos metros.

-Si, yo, este, vete a dormir. Yo me baño y me acuesto- mi única intención era que se cerrara la puerta y alejara aquel olor que lo único que me estaba haciendo era causar un malestar estomacal insoportable y que mi garganta ardiera como si tuviera púas abrazándola. Ella tardo un minuto en captar la información, sus ojos apenas y se despegaban de mi, con aires de embelesamiento. Bueno, tenia entendido que no era muy fea, tampoco era un Top Model, pero vamos ¿Tanto se notaba? Sin querer evitarlo, un aire de orgullo y vanidad se baño en mi. Pero debía despertar.

Elibeth asintió ante mi sugerencia y salio, llevándose ese aroma lejos de mi. Solté el aire para relajarme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, termine de desvestirme y me metí a la regadera, el agua fría me calo los huesos, ya de por si las noches eran demasiado frías en el centro de México, pero tenia que concentrarme en otra cosa, aparte de los residuos de aquel aroma y el dolor que me provocaban. Pronto despertare, me dije, y será como si esto no hubiera pasado. Y abrí de lleno el agua caliente, haciendo cambiar bruscamente la temperatura, sentí mi piel quejarse del cambio tan abrupto y solté un jadeo… la intensidad con la que estaba sintiendo era imperdonable e incluso podía captar el aroma del agua, como el olor de la cañería se había adherido a esta. Suspire y me recargue en la pared de la regadera. "Necesito despertar, pero ya" después de todo ¿Hasta donde era sueño y realidad? ¿Había llegado a mi casa? Recordaba haber caminado hasta mi casa, y haber entrado, después, el ataque ¿Fue ahí donde todo termino? ¿El ataque también fue un sueño? Tal ves; no recordaba haber llegado a dormir a la cama o incluso tal vez no tuve energía suficiente y me deje caer al sillón. Gemí de desesperación.

La puerta se abrió tan de pronto que no tuve tiempo a reaccionar, me gire a ver, no había corrido la cortina de baño, después de todo, siempre cerraba con seguro, pero no esta vez. Ahí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba mi amiga, con los ojos desorbitados ante mi. Y me sentí azorada ante la imagen de mi desnudez. Pero ya no pensaba, ya no como antes. Al entrar ella, el aroma se había combinado con los vapores y este se había intensificado hasta el punto en que me deje caer rendida, necesitaba probarlo.

Salí de la regadera, sintiendo que no era yo la que caminaba en dirección a mi amiga con paso lento y decidido, como un animal que esta en pleno acecho, mis hombros estaban ligeramente echados hacia delante, como preparándome para saltar, pero ella no hacia nada, no había miedo en su mirada si es que yo le estaba causando algún miedo

-¿Estas bien? Me pareció oírte quejar y yo…-se quedo callada, observándome- Eres tan hermosa- susurro como alguien le diría a quien idolatra

-¿Qué?- dije con un tono que pretendía ser de desconcierto, pero no, simplemente parecía una tierna caricia; ya estaba justo enfrente de ella y mis manos en su cadera, como si quisiera retenerla, no me fije mucho en mi estado, mis ojos estaban centrados en mi amiga, quien se había ruborizado y aun así no despegaba de mis ojos los suyos, como atrapada. Para mi, su sonrojo me produjo un retorcijón en el interior y note que ya estaba dentro del área donde se producía aquel exquisito aroma, para mi desconcierto… el aroma lo producía ella.

-Siempre me has parecido hermosa-hablo con voz tímida y su delicioso tinte en las mejillas aumento-Se que te sonara raro… pero siempre me sentí… atraída por ti… Yo-agacho la cabeza, y yo no cabía en mi desconcierto, aquí estaba mi amiga, compañera de casa por mas de 4 años, confesándome que ha tenido una atracción lesbica hacia mi de la cual no estaba conciente; una parte de mi agradeció que nunca la hubiera dejado verme en ropas menores, y sin embargo, en lugar de alejarme y salir corriendo, me encontraba abrazándola ¿Cuándo rayos, había cambiado mi preferencia sexual? ….No, no era eso, era la atracción de aquel aroma, era el deseo de probarlo, el deseo de esa hambre, que ignoraba toda lógica y me pedía obedecer mi instinto, pero este tenia todo control sobre mi, ya no era responsable de mis acciones.

Solté un lado de su cadera y lleve mi mano al mentón de ella, haciendo que alzara el rostro hacia mi. Su expresión seguía siendo de total idolatracion con un tinte de esperanza.

-No se que paso… pero te ves mas hermosa hoy- me miro y sus ojos se cerraron- Ámame- susurro. En otro momento, sabía que debí alejarme de ella y decirle que respetaba sus preferencias, pero que estas no eran las mías y sin embargo, en ese momento vi como mi rostro se agachaba hacia el de ella -Elibeth siempre fue un poco mas pequeña que yo- y acariciaba con mis labios los suyos, su cuerpo vibro en deseo y sentí como rodeaba mi cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos, intento profundizar el beso, pero yo solo me retire al lugar que llamaba a mis sentidos.

Acariciando suavemente con mis labios su piel, mientras mi nariz se concentraba mas y mas en ese aroma, que me arrebataba de toda lógica y sentido común. Mis labios llegaron a su cuello, donde podía oler perfectamente la fuente de ese aroma, escondida detrás de esa suave y delicada piel. No lo pensé mas, mordí.

Mis colmillos se incrustaron justo encima de la carótida, la carne cedió tan fácil como si se tratara de gelatina. Y el dulce licor que me había estado llamando, baño mi boca y sedujo a mi lengua, retraje un poco mas los dientes, sintiéndolos incluso mas largos y afilados de lo que se habían visto en el reflejo de mi imagen. Escuche a ella jadear, pero en lugar de alejarse, sentí como se apretaba mas a mi y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo

-Te quiero Desi… Dios… Te amo-Y yo la amaba también, durante ese segundo en el que me estaba alimentando de vida, yo la amaba, por que mientras ella perdía el conocimiento, yo me fortalecía y todo mi cuerpo vibraba en éxtasis. _" ¡Esto no esta bien, Desireé!" _me grito algo dentro de mi, con pánico y total desaprobación, pero yo no la estaba escuchando _" La vas a matar, a Elibeth, tu amiga. La que te acogió cuando no tenias nada… cuando no eras ya nadie ¿Así se lo pagas?" _y entonces, al compás de aquella voz, vino los miles de recuerdo que tenia con mi amiga, la que había escondido secretamente tener una atracción hacia mi, y de la cual, empezaba a sentir que no debí enterarme jamás. Yo no sentía nada por ella, mas que la amistad que se funda de tiempo y conocimiento. Pero el cariño era fuerte, y aun así, la estaba …drenando. _"Tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar de una maldita vez de este sueño"_ repetí mas desesperada que nunca, pero sin embargo, algo dentro de mi me refuto; esto no era un sueño, jamás lo fue.

Asustada, solté el cuerpo de mi amiga. Y la vi caer, inconciente y sin embargo, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Retrocedí, asustada. De mi, de mis acciones, de lo que paso. Si todo era real, si lo que me paso era real, había condenado a mi amiga a lo mismo, la sentí respirar, estaba viva… pero condenada. El sol afuera emergió, pero nada paso. Y mientras se aclaraba mas y mas, ella seguía tendida en el piso, con un sueño que parecía tranquilo. Empecé a sollozar

-Lo siento, lo siento Eli- murmuraba-Olvida esto…¿Si? Olvida que todo esto paso… olvídalo-la escuche removerse y acurrucarse a un lado, el sueño tranquilo. Y yo la observe, aliviada, y consternada a la vez.

Y sin quererlo, note que una parte de mi se regocijaba en el placer de lo que acaba de hacer, mi boca estaba húmeda aun de la sangre de ella y esta era saboreada por mi paladar como si fuera el platillo mas exquisito del planeta. Suspire. Decidida, me levante y me dirigí a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la alce en vilo, ni siquiera fui capaz de sorprenderme de hacerlo como si el peso de mi amiga fuera el de una pluma; la lleve a su cama y la acosté. Acaricie su piel.

-Chica, lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya. Espero regresar pronto. Tu, solo olvida lo que paso- no dije mas, fui a mi habitación y tome un pequeño bolso donde metí un poco de ropa limpia y alcance el dinero que guardaba para emergencias. Según mi reloj eran las 8 de la mañana. No importaba, era sábado y mi jefa no me esperaba ese día, lastimablemente, tampoco me podría esperar mas días. Mi trabajo, mi casa y mi poca vida. Se había ido.

Salí a la sala, y tome mi bolso que estaba en el piso, apenas reparando en la idea de que no había rastros de sangre o de que hubiera un ataque, mas que por la bolsa tirada en el piso, donde había sucedido todo. Donde había terminado todo, para mi.

Salí por la puerta, deseando que nada de esto pasara, deseando que fuera un día normal, donde tendría que soportar la resaca de Elibeth y cuidar de ella. Para luego hacer las compras y dedicarme a ordenar el departamento, pero no era así, y sabia que ya no seria así, nunca mas.

-Te echare de menos, chica- al igual de lo poco que dejaba.


	2. Solucion y Promesas

**Gracias _por leer!.Shinigame, olvida que hayas adelantado, aqui se hace mension de espero te guste este nuevo capi. Subire lo mas seguido que pueda....See ya_**

**Solucion y Promesas**

La música Jazz de fondo estaba a un nivel en el que uno podía hablar tranquilamente en el bar, sin embargo, para mi fino oído estaba exasperantemente alta. Sin embargo, aun así podía oír perfectamente la platica que tenían los enamorados al otro lado del bar.

"Veta Azul" era un lugar de amantes de la música jazz, en toda las paredes había retratos autografiados de músicos a los que yo no tenía idea ni de cual era su nombre, la gente andaba aquí y aya, en pequeñas mesas redondas donde cuchicheaban entre si, con sus copas dándole sabor a la noche; yo estaba en la barra, distraída por las luces de neón azul y rojo que ambientaban el lugar.

Frente a mi, estaba un vaso de ruso blanco -mi bebida favorita cuando podía consumir otra clase de líquidos- sin tocar.

Aspire el aroma del lugar, mientras deleitaba mis sentidos con todos los aromas apetecibles ahí encerrados, sentí, en ese momento, a alguien que sin duda caminaba hacia mi

-¿Estas sola?-pregunto una voz que pretendía ser sensual, gire mi rostro a la derecha con una sonrisa predispuesta, había un sujeto alto de hombros anchos mirándome, su cabellera castaña relucía con las luces del lugar y sus ojos cafés tenían un tinte coqueto

-No, gracias a ti- respondí mientras jugaba con borde del vaso

-Te invito un trago- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Solo uno?-pregunte con una sonrisita que se suponía era nerviosa, el me sonrío en respuesta

-Los que quieras, me llamo John-

-Damara- conteste, ciertamente fue el primero nombre que se me había venido a la mente, y para lo que buscaba de ese sujeto, no iba a necesitar saber mi nombre real.

Y así comenzó de nuevo el ritual de mi alimentación, como una flor carnívora, atraje a mi victima y podría hacer uso de ella.

Había pasado un año ya de aquel día, un año del que había dejado el lugar por el que había residido los últimos años, y me había dedicado a viajar, algo fácil cuando te puedes mover extremadamente rápido y el cansancio poco se necesita ¿Para que boletos de autobús?. Sabia que andaba por la frontera sur de mi país, pues así había estado desplazándome de lugar en lugar. Sinceramente, al principio había sido difícil adaptarme -aunque sigo esperando despertar- durante la primera semana no me aleje mucho de mi viejo departamento, vigilando a mi vieja amiga. Por suerte, ella no había recordado nada de lo que había pasado e incluso a la noche siguiente que le llame, ella me pregunto donde me había metido.

-Necesito un tiempo para, Elibeth-me explique por el teléfono-Siento no despedirme pero, simplemente fue una decisión de ultimo momento y no estoy segura que vaya a regresar-

-Pero que locura te agarro, ni siquiera te has llevado tus cosas- se quejaba ella-Chica, en serio te voy a extrañar ¿No puedes regresar?- una parte de mi se contraria en mi pecho ante sus palabras, desde luego que quería regresar, tal vez era la única forma de despertar de aquel sueño, pero no podía.

Después de esa ultima conversación, constantemente le llamaba, para que no se preocupara, aunque después de un tiempo deje de hacerlo tan seguido; estaba acostumbrada a alejarme sin despedirme y borrar de mi memoria a las personas que en mi vida habían influido, algo para lo cual parecía tener un talento natural.

John me hacia conversación y me hacia preguntas, yo contestaba sin mucha convicción con mentiras o medias verdades y el simplemente no parecía reparar en ello, tenia una mirada de ensoñación con un toque de lujuria y yo simplemente le dejaba. Sinceramente, todo aquel teatro me parecía la parodia de una película chafada, pero al fin y al cabo, tenia que hacerlo.

Los primeros meses había sido difícil y simplemente no comprendía muchas cosas y hasta la idea de alimentarme me parecía repulsiva, pero con el tiempo me fui adaptando y hasta lo disfrutaba.

Mi segunda victima después de Elibeth la tome en un callejón y era un viejo mendigo que no hacia mas que tener alcohol en las venas el tipo se asusto y grito como loco e incluso sentí el dolor de la mordida y así como fui aprendiendo, con experimentación y error.

Después de haberlo mordido, espere a ver si en el se hacia algún cambio, y fue en vano, aunque al día siguiente el hombre gritaba de una loca que le había mordido. Eso me sorprendió. Aunque después descubre la verdad.

Por supuesto nadie creyó al hombre y yo jamás bebía demasiado, tenia entendido, aunque nunca fui una fan de la biología, que el cuerpo humano tiene por lo menos 5 litros de sangre en su cuerpo y que este puede sobrevivir sin uno o incluso 2. El cuerpo tardaba por lo menos seis meses en regenerar toda la sangre perdida. Y tomando en cuanta, que una persona al día bebía por lo menos 2 litros de agua al día, podía hacer suposiciones con que yo solo necesitaría por lo menos 1 litro, aunque lo que no pronostique en mis cálculos -aunque siempre fui mala con ellos- es que no solo eran líquidos, mi cuerpo necesitaba la sangre como uno alimento y sustento.

El anciano loco aguanto una segunda mordida, y fue tan simple que cuando lo deje caer inconciente, decirle que no recordara nada de aquello, para que a la mañana siguiente te despertara como si hubiera tenido una borrachera mara diablo. Después de todo, fue lo que sucedió con Elibeth, aunque aquellas palabras las dije mas por el dolor de culpa que por una idea conciente de que estaba borrando a los testigos.

Mientras tanto, John me invitaba a dar un paseo por la ciudad y enseñármela ya que le había dicho que era turista, no dude en aceptar su invitación pues lo que necesitaba era estar sola con el para mi objetivo.

La verdad al principio simplemente me dedicaba a encajar el diente, pero creo que esa era la razón por la que la mordida se volvía dolorosa, y dado que a mi también me condenaron con eso, yo no quería repartir el dolor que se me había infligido, así que empecé con este ritual para atraer a mi alimento, algo fácil, considerando que ahora atraigo mas que el azúcar a las abejas. Pero para mi comodidad, cada vez que entraba en "modo cacería" -por decirlo de forma burda- simplemente mi mente racional ya no pensaba mucho, podía beber de jóvenes o viejos, mujeres o hombres. Mientras ellos se me acercaran yo ya no veía excusas, era como si mi racionalidad desapareciera, supongo que es como un león cuando caza, simplemente lo hace por que esta en su cuerpo hacerlo, en su necesidad. Y la inteligencia poco allana en ese territorio.

Pero mi modo de alimentación no fue lo único que me preocupo. Si realmente era lo que creo, un vampiro, otras cosas venían a mi mente por mi nueva naturaleza. Principalmente el hecho de que a ninguna de mis victimas le hacia efecto mi mordedura, las vigilaba, y a parte del debilitamiento por la perdida de fluido vital, no parecía pasarles nada, entonces ¿Cómo es que yo, con una simple mordida, me convertí en esto? Sinceramente no lo sabía, y no estaba tan chalada como para andar por ahí tratando de averiguar como convertir a alguien en "esto" y condenando a mas de uno a la misma ignorancia que yo. Aunque ya estaba aprendiendo, por ejemplo, descubrí que el sol no me hace mucho si me mantengo bien alimentada, si no, empiezo a debilitarme con forme pasen los días. El sueño, era algo que ya no necesitaba -lo cual me molestaba por que antiguamente era alguien que dormía tantas horas como un gato- pero sin embargo, caía en un especie de sueño o inconciencia cuando me alimentaba exageradamente, lo descubrí en la temporada en que, encantada por el proceso de caza, llegaba a alimentarme de tres o cuatro victimas en la noche. Supuse que era que simplemente mi cuerpo necesitaba digerir la sangre alimentada y el sueño no duraba mas de 4 o 6 horas -nada, para alguien dormilona como yo- el sueño también me empezaba a llegar cuando no me alimentaba, aunque tomando en cuenta que yo resistía hasta dos semanas sin beber -otro de mis experimentos- ese tipo de sueño casi no me venia, y antes de poder caer inconciente, ya estaba en la garganta de otro humano.

La dieta era algo que simplemente me encantaba, me alimentaba por lo menos dos veces cada tres días por el simple hecho de que adoraba hacerlo. Y los tipos como John eran fáciles de encontrar.

-Sabes, esa blusa se te ve bien- dijo, observando mis pechos mas que nada, sinceramente siempre considere que era demasiado… rellena de esa parte, pero que se le podía hacer

-Gracias, la compre esta mañana- la palabra "comprar" era un poco alejarse de la verdad, con mi velocidad y mis sentidos potenciados, el dinero casi no era necesario. Y si no, simplemente una carita linda -la que usaba de joven para manipular a mis maestros y evitar tareas- y ya esta, algún chico encantado que soltaba un poco de dinero, para comprarme algo que necesitara con la esperanza de tener un "encuentro" conmigo, lastimablemente me limitaba a beber de el y hacerlo olvidar, y me iba sin tener que pagar con sexo su "bondad". Nunca he sido un mujer fácil de llevar a la cama y siempre me lo pensaba dos veces antes de hacerlo… a menos que mis hormonas llamaran, pero lo que se dice, aventuras de una noche, no eran los míos y constantemente Elibeth me había criticado aquello pues en su opinión tenia una mente cuadrada.

-¿Y te esta gustando esta zona de la ciudad?- pregunto John de modo casual, su postura estaba algo jorobada mientras escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir color crema.

-Si, es bonita hasta lo que he visto. Pero creo que ya es hora de retirarme a otro lugar-

-Debe ser duro-

-No, uno se acostumbra-

-No me refiero a viajar-dijo en tono conciliador al notar lo fría que salía mi voz- Si no a estar sola, a no tener conocidos o alguien que te espere o te busque- lo fulmine con la mirada y el levanto las manos en son de paz- solo doy mi opinión-

-Nadie la pidió-

-No te enojes, solo hablaba por hablar- rió nervioso. Suspire y formule en mi rostro una sonrisa para que pensara que lo había olvidado

-Es mejor así, sin que nadie dependa de ti y no depender de nadie. Ya pensare en asentarme otra día-

-Lo dudo-contradijo-Tengo entendido que la gente que viaja mucha, que es nómada, termina por acostumbrarse a la libertad. Y caer en la depresión seguido por la soledad que esta causa-

-¿Tienes algún titulo de psicología del que no me comentaste?- el se rió, pero solo pensaba en zanjar el tema, pues no era mi favorito, la soledad era algo que simplemente toda mi vida rechazaba a comentar.

-No, pero son estudios-

-Bobadas, ¿Nos vamos a poner existencialistas? Por que olvide mi almohada en mi habitación- se rió aun mas fuerte

-Tu compañía es agradable, Damara-

-Dime algo que no sepa- John simplemente atino a reír mientras yo lo miraba con gesto de lo que pretendía ser inocencia. Habíamos llegado a un parque, y aquella zona en especial era oscura y alejada del ruido donde las personas reían y hablaban, con su familia o con su pareja. Mis colmillos vibraron ante el siguiente movimiento.

Con fingida improvisación me detuvo y me senté en una banca donde la oscuridad era total. Aunque para mis ojos la visón era perfecta, la luna estaba oculta y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Otra cosa que descubri, mis sentidos estaban mas alertas durante la noche, que al parecer era mi ambiente, después de todo ¿No las criaturas búhos cazaban de noche? Como muchas criaturas, yo era nocturna por naturaleza, soportaba el sol, aunque prefería ocultarme de el.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Esta muy oscuro, avancemos un poco mas-

-Estoy cansada- me queje y con una sonrisa picara que supuse el apenas y vería le tome del brazo y lo inste a sentarse a mi lado, el dudo, hasta que una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro y se apresuro a acompañarme en la banca sentándose tan pegado a mi que podía sentir su calor.

-Vaya, esta fría- dijo mientras me rodeaba disimuladamente con su brazo atravesándolo por los hombre y jalándome un poco para recargarme en el

-Entonces… caliéntame- le dije con voz seductora, mientras la parte racional de mi -escondida en alguna parte- se burlaba por lo tonto de la escena. El dudo un segundo mientras observaba mis labios como si fuera un postre que se le ponía en bandeja de plata, el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos era exasperante. Mordió su labio intentado decidirse si hacerlo o no, así que opte por dársela fácil. Y lo bese. Sus labios tardaron en responder, pero al final su lujuria pudo mas. La verdad, John era un chico agradable y me gustaba. Cuando era humana, yo era una persona sociable pero a la vez, aislada. Escogía bien a las personas que se me acercaban y con los hombres era aun mas predilecta. Era mas cómodo para mi permanecer en el exilio que tener que soportar a alguien que era molesto, y los libros siempre terminaba siendo mejor compañía.

Con la mano que tenia libre, el decidió posarla suavemente sobre mi muslo y con deliberada lentitud subir para adentrarse un poco sobre la falda straplee negra que tenía. Yo por lo tanto, decidí enredar mis dedos en su cabello y atraerlo mas para profundizar el beso, lo escuche gemir de placer. Sin pensar mucho en el siguiente paso, simplemente deje su labios y empecé a descender por su cuello, hasta acercarme a su carótida, la lamí saboreando el momento mientras mis colmillos pulsaban por hacerse un espacio y poder enterrarse

-Te siente muy sola, Damara-hablo John entre un suspiro-Tranquila que yo te cubro por esta noche- algo dentro de mi se encendió en furia, la vanidad del sujeto me molesto, pero nada arruinaría mi momento. Di un beso a su cuello y entonces mis colmillos entraron sin mucha dificultad. El gimió de placer y en un acto reflejo acerco mi cabeza mas a su cuello. Era otro detalle, cuando robaba la sangre, la victima sufría mas el dolor de la mordedura, pero cuando pensaba que lo único que estaba haciendo era darles un poco de amor, ellos cedían e incluso la disfrutaban tanto como yo. Supongo que tiene que ver con la violación o el placer de entrega.

Y ahora sabía por que cuando me toco a mi, sufrí como si fueran mil torturas.

Trague con placer el primer sorbo de vida y sentí como rejuvenecía a mi ser e incluso calentaba mi fría piel -no tan fría como los libros exageran- sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior e incluso mi entrepierna se sacudió como si estuviera preparándose para el éxtasis. Y el estaba igual de excitado, podía sentirlo, tal parecía que confundía la acción con el acto sexual. Mientras el movía las caderas insinuosamente, yo devoraba con placer parte de su ser.

Supe el momento exacto de separarme -por alguna razón siempre lo sabia- y el dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un estado de inconciencia

-Mi querido, John. Lo mejor es que no recuerdes nada de esta noche- le bese la mejilla y me fui.

Tan simple como decir "no recuerdes" y el olvidaría que casi había logrado obtener los favores de una mujer. Sin embargo, yo si recordaba.

El frenesís de la mordedura apenas duro esta vez y no precisamente por que aquel ritual disminuyera su poder sobre mi, si no por las palabras de el, me tenían… molesta.

Si el conociera mi vida, aprendería que tuve que acostumbrarme a la soledad y aunque tenia siempre gente a mi alrededor, jamás forme un lazo entre ellos. Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que alejarme.

Sin embargo, sus palabras -que ya había escuchado alguna ves hace años- me lastimaron tanto como no quería admitir. Y es que ahora todo era peor.

No encajaba en mi viejo mundo, donde lo que ahora era, simplemente no existía. Y durante el ultimo año, no me empeñe mucho en buscar a los de mi propia especie, mucho menos al que me creo -no estaba segura de cómo moría, pero seguro que si me lo encuentro lo mataba- y no es como si supiera como encontrar a un vampiro, si era pésima buscando cosas ¡mi tortura cuando perdía las llaves!. Y claro si tuviera una minima idea de cómo se busca un vampiro, ¿No creen que lo buscara antes? Digo, exagero haciéndome la dramática, pero lo cierto es que adoro mi nueva condición.

Desde muy joven los vampiros atrajeron mi especial interés de entre todas las historia que leía y ya desde los 12 años me la pasaba soñando con que quería encontrar algún vampiro solitarios, enamorarlo y hacer que me convirtiera.

Y no era un deseo loco, ni solo algo fraguado en mi cabeza con una disfunción, no, con el tiempo descubrí que había mucha gente que creía o quería creer que los vampiros existían y que algunos alucinaban con le mismo sueño. ¡A que les debe corroer la envidia! Yo había cumplido mi fantasía -no exactamente como la quería- pero lo había hecho.

Solo que ahora, bueno, supongo que es natural que uno siempre desea algo y cuando se cumple uno se queda con el "¿y ahora que?" y sin un guía adecuado… no sabia ni como estaba parada, después de todo ¿Y si el sol si nos hiciera daño? Definitivamente yo habría quedado hecho cenizas en el instante mismo que salí por la casa de Elibeth… Ja, no hubiera tenido tiempo ni de disfrutar la condición -sobre todo por que me la paso dramatizando todo- pero ahora, definitivamente no sabía que hacer.

Y la soledad, ¡Oh, cruel soledad! Jajaja ya no había mucho que hacer, tenía que acostumbrarme.

Me detuve en minuto y gire hacia atrás, dejaba ya el parque, y su ir y venir de vida y con ellos a un inconciente John que no sabría ni como rayos llego ahí.

La calle ante mi se extendía solitaria, con los faroles iluminándola y las tiendas cerrados o por cerrar.

De una de ellas, del tipo que vende cosas para jóvenes, salio un par de chicas riéndose mientras sostenían una cadena entre sus manos, tenia como dije un corazón que se podía partir, cada una se quedo con una parte y la coloco en su delicioso cuello

-Y con esto, seremos amigas por siempre-dijo la que tenia un tenue brillo de sabiduría en sus ojos almendrados, ambas no parecían tener mas de 15.

-Y cuando seamos mayores, viviremos juntas-constato la otra de ojos oscuros y abrazo a su amiga.

-Promesa-

-Promesa-aseguro la otra. Quise reírme de ellas, la verdad. Si yo contara cuantas veces hice ese tipo de promesas infantiles cuando era niña, con amigas y amigos que en su momento quise. Pero eran despues de todo, cosas de juventud, de momento.

Siempre terminabas peleando.

Siempre terminabas olvidando.

Siempre terminabas alejándote.

No es que estuviera mal, pero , después de todo ¿Quién te aseguraba que seria así? Por mucho que uno quisiera, el futuro a veces no se desarrolla justo como quieres, pero se desarrolla de la mejor forma que uno puede desear, de la forma en que te ayuda a crecer. Y yo, hace mucho que había dejado de creer, y había decidido madurar para bien de mi estabilidad mental.

Demasiadas promesas… no pude evitar pensarlo, hice demasiadas promesas que sabíamos, yo y a quien se la hice, que seria una vil mentira. Sin saber por que un recuerdo vago en mi mente, de entre todos los que veía en mi interior este sobre salio.

Era verano, y yo había viajado especialmente a la capital -mi primer viaje sola- para ir a un convención donde el tema gótico sobresalía, sobre todo los vampiros, incluso iría un hombre que hacia estudios sobre ellos y aseguraba que existían.

Me había costado convencer a mis padres, pues consideraban que una jovencita de 16 años no podía andar sola en la ciudad. Pero yo les asegure que podía, había ahorrado para el viaje y tenia dinero mas que suficiente para los dos días que duraba la convención. Iría en un autobús especial que alguien había rentado para el mismo motivo, así que estaría segura, y pese a las dudas de mis padres, los había convencido de que aceptaran dejarme hacerlo.

En cuento llegue me dispare al lugar y me sentí intimidada, estaba lleno de góticos y darks, gente que se vestía extravagante y poca gente normal, que parecía intimidada ante el grupo de personas que los miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

Yo no me deje, no era tan exagerada, si, la mayoría de mi guardarropa predominaba en atuendos en negro, pero no me consideraba una gótica o algo por el estilo, simplemente, no llevaba todo al extremo… a menos que se hablara de vampiros.

Me había fascinado, y no podía dejar de escuchar al hombre que se la pasaba hablando de su teoría sobre la forma de vida de los vampiros, después había vagado entre la venta de ropa y cosas por el estilo, pero donde fue mi perdición, fue el pequeño puesto donde vendían libros…¡la sección de vampiros tenia mas de lo que me había atrevido a soñar! Y había estado tan fascinada, vague por horas entre los libros hasta que encontré uno. !El nuevo de Anne Rice¡ Pegue el grito en el cielo y lo mejor, era que solo quedaba uno, había salido corriendo a cogerlo y pagarlo sin dudar, cuando unas manos se impusieron en mi camino

-Hey, yo lo vi primero- me queje. Ente mi había una joven de mi edad, aparentemente, y con un disfraz de chica gótica demasiado exagerado a mi perspectiva. Tenia una medias de rayón negro y un corsét se pegaba a su cuerpo y la falda que corta con demasiado vuelo. Sus ojos verde azulado me miraban con algo mas que enojo y su cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro con extensiones marcaba su rostro con una palidez exagerada, aunque en ella, hasta el maquillaje era exagerado

-Mala racha, por que yo me lo llevo- dijo y yo la fulmine con la mirada

-Llevo esperando a que salga este libro por mas de un año- dije entre dientes

-Sigue esperando- siseo. Nos miramos de forma retadora por mas tiempo del necesitado, y de pronto, ella me enseño la lengua; la mire desconcertada antes de echarme a reír.

-ok, ¿te parece si lo echamos a un volado?- propuse, ella lo pensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros

-De acuerdo, si gano yo, me lo quedo. Si pierdo, me lo quedo- sin pensarlo yo tome una moneda de mis jeans y avente la moneda

-Cara- dijo, con un brillo pícaro que no supe descifrar. Fue cruz

-¡Ja! Gane- dije victoriosa. Ella sonrío picara

-OK, gracias- tomo el libro y se giro para irse, desconcertada la detuve

-oye, pero si perdiste- ella me miraba divertida

-Y dije que si perdía me lo quedaba- pensé un momento y fue que reaccione

-Eres una…-

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa que estés en la luna….simplemente gane… aprovechándome de que retraso mental-

-Yo no tengo retraso mental-

-¿En serio? Te iba a recomendar una lugar-

-Seguro de donde tu saliste- ella me miro por un segundo y se hecho a reír y por alguna razón yo lo hice también, era cool conocer a alguien.

-Soy Agatha- me extendió su mano con un guante negro que tenia un extraño símbolo y que exponía los dedos.

-Desireé- le dije con una sonrisa

-Ah, Desireé, que nombre tan mola. ¿Te lo inventaste?-

-No, y tengo una hermana que se llama Charity. Mis papás se fascinaron con las películas extranjeras- ella hizo una mueca

-Y yo que creí que era un alias, llamarse deseo esta medio raro-

-¡Lo se! He pensado cambiarlo, pero creo que mis padres están en contra… así que, ya que- ella se rió mientras caminamos a la registradora, pago el libro y me comenzó a hacer platica.

Para mi sorpresa, ella y yo hicimos conexión enseguida -cosa que raras veces me pasaba- y antes de saber, nos intercambiamos los correos, ya que descubrimos que ella solo se encontraba de viaje por el país en un excursión escolar.

-Entonces, ¿te gustan los vampiros?-me pregunto después

-¿Bromeas? Me encantan, desearía conocer uno-

-See, yo igual. Un vampiro sexy y sádico que me convierta, lo dejaría morderme cuanto quiera- me reí

-Lastima que no se puede. Pero si conoces uno. Avísame- ella me miro divertida

-Seguro, pero pido lo mismo a cambio. Si llegas a conocer uno, mándamelo o algún amigo suyo-

-Promesa de vampirita- le dije y ella asintió. De ahí no volví a verla, solo por los correos que nos mandábamos de ven en cuando. Aunque como muchas cosas que deje de hacer este año, eso también había cesado y por alguna extraña razón, sentía nostalgia por esa vieja amiga, que solo conocí una vez.

No se como, no se por que, pero de pronto una extraña resolución se vino a mi mente, una resolución que tenia que ver con esa tonta promesa de dos jóvenes fantásticas de vampiros… y la posible solución a mi soledad. A andar a la deriva sola, pero ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Ella lo haría, o como todo, había cambiado de opinión? Muy bien, me dije, eso lo podemos averiguar de una sola forma.


	3. Agatha

**_hola! regrese. Para otro capitulo. Este es uno de mis favoritos jajaja. Espero les guste. Y quiero agradecer a mi hermana Adu, por su aprobacion a mi historia. Si hasta yo creo que me supere jajaja...espero que siga asi y espero mas que sigas leyendo. Shinigami aki esta! para que no desesperes. _**

**_Nos leemos luego. Dejenme un review! sus comentarios me interesan jjajaj (sone muy no se...jajaja)_**

**Agatha**

Tenía velocidad y cansancio inexistente, Lo único que debía procurar era mantener mi boca llena de sangre, que podía obtener en cualquier momento. ¿Dinero? Bien, tenía unos cuantos billetes en la cartera, pero supuse que ya no me serian necesarios. Mi único equipaje era una pequeña mochila que llevaba a las espaldas, contenía cuatro cambios de ropa y unos cuantos discos con mi reproductor y un libro que había conseguido por ahí. Y si llegaba a ser necesario acicalarme, solo buscaba una casa vacía o donde sus inquilinos no estuvieran. Tan fácil como no dejar rastro. O tan fácil como robar lo que necesito.

El viaje para cruzar la frontera de mi país no fue difícil. Solo espere a que oscureciera y corrí, mis sentidos me avisarían de cualquier peligro. Tarde solo tres días en llegar Bogotá supuse, que pude haberlo hecho en menos tiempo, pero sinceramente a veces solo quería caminar y disfrutar del paisaje en vez de ponerme como el corre caminos.

Mi siguiente paso fue ubicarme, en la ciudad para encontrar el famoso cementerio central de la ciudad, pero cuando conseguí un mapa, descubrí que….soy pésima leyendo mapas.

Así que, poniéndome desinteresada me dedique simplemente a vagar por el centro hasta que de repente digiera "oh, pero si aquí está el cementerio". La ciudad era muy bella, con sus edificios y centros históricos, la verdad la cultura, pese a mis ideas, era muy parecida a mi país natal.

Mientras caminaba pensé en aquella tonta idea que se había incrustado en mi pensamiento y no me dejaba respirar, la misma idea que simplemente me había hecho cruzar la frontera, cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida, solo para cumplir una tontería. Si alguien me lo platicara, yo me estaría burlando y diciendo que es un estupido ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

Mientras andaba por la plaza Bolívar, a la tenue luz de la tarde, note como la gente me miraba cuando caminaba, algo a lo cual ya me estaba habituando. Incluso cuando note a un grupo de jóvenes tomándome una foto con sus cámaras me atreví a posar ante ellas con una sonrisa descomunal que al instante dejo en estado de shock a mi público, reí para mis adentros; aun no descubría si sería capaz de salir en fotos, pero me reflejo en los espejos, así que supongo que se aplica la misma idea para una simple foto, si no, sorpresita que se llevaran los jóvenes. También creo que tal vez ningún vampiro haría algo tan osado como yo –suponiendo que son como los libros cuentan- y sin embargo aquí estaba yo, ¡Posando a la cámara! Incluso sonreí, definitivamente yo sería la manzana de la discordia entre los de mi especie…quizá no. Falta por ver.

Mire al cielo y note que el sol empezaba a cambiar de esa dulce tonalidad amarillenta a un tono anaranjado, ver el tornasol de colores que se hacen mientras el sol va cambiando a cada segundo es excepcional, aunque también lastima la vista. Agache el rostro y vi un chico que me sonreía con nerviosismo, le devolví la sonrisa. Tal vez si lo dejaba acercarse o por el contrario, yo me acercaba a él, descubriría donde estaba ese maldito cementerio.

Mi plan era muy simple. Si mal no recordaba, Agatha me había dicho, en uno de sus correos, que le encantaba ir al cementerio a pensar, otra cosa que teníamos en común. Si, tal vez yo no era una gótica o profesaba un amor por alguna cultura satánica. Pero desde niña me había enamorado de los cementerios, siempre me encantaba el silencio y la idea de muerte que ahí se respiraba. A mi pensar, la idea de muerte era sensacional y no porque fuera alguien suicida –que si la idea se me paso pero supongo que a todos aunque sea una vez, en mayor o menor medida- si no porque, a diferencia de la gente, yo veía a la muerte tan natural como la vida… veía su belleza.

En fin, esta vez no me dirigía a un cementerio solo a pensar, si no a encontrar a mi vieja a miga, esperando no hubiera cambiado mucho en el tiempo que crecimos, y que a pesar del efecto de los años sobre ella, pudiera reconocer fácilmente el rostro de la joven de 15 entre todos los que estaban ahí. Suspire, lo único que fallaba en mi plan…que no encontraba el maldito cementerio.

-Hola…- dijo una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba tan metida en mi que no me di cuenta que había permanecido parada durante mucho tiempo y que el chico que me sonreía al fin había tenido el valor de acercarse.

-Que tal- le respondí mientras lo miraba mas atentamente, no era exactamente guapo, pero parecía simpático. Su cabello era negro como la brea y sus ojos iban acorde a este, su piel era morena e incluso le note la pequeña cicatriz que tenia al lado de sus ojos rasgados. Sus labios eran muy delgados a mi propio gusto y demasiado grandes y su nariz era respingada

-¿Esperas a alguien?- me pregunto con ese ligero tono de un colombiano que no pude evitar notar, tan diferente a l mío.

-_Busco _a alguien-corregí, el sonrió y yo le correspondí

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?- dijo en tono cortes, su voz era demasiado juvenil, aunque no aparentaba tener más de 17

-No, gracias. Es asunto personal- conteste y note la desilusión en sus ojos, definitivamente el chico era muy inocente para su edad, parecía un niño al que se le había revelado que santa Claus no existe

-Ah…bueno. Fue un placer. Me llamo Antonio, si te interesa-

-Celeste- conteste, definitivamente eso de cambiarme el nombre me traería problemas

-Bueno, nos vemos- se giro para irse y en ese momento reaccione

-Espera- dije, al tiempo que daba los cuatro pasos que nos habían separado. El se giro a verme con una sonrisa esperanzadora-¿Dónde queda el cementerio central?- mi pregunta no era exactamente la que él buscaba, podía notarse.

-En la Calle 26, por esa dirección- me señalo hacia el norte y pude notar su enojo al ver que yo no tenía especial deseo de su compañía

-Gracias- dije mientras me alejaba, pero alcance a escucharlo

-¿Qué vas hacer allá?- pregunto

-A visitar a mi novio, es el velador-le dije a modo de broma y el abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras se entremezclaba con el fin de sus ilusiones- Adiós- camine con paso tranquilo mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, alcance a escuchar su suspiro y un "Que suerte la mía" no pude evitar reír entre dientes.

El sol a mi costado, luchaba por su permanencia en el cielo, pero la noche empezaba a caerle encima sin ninguna piedad.

La previa expectación de la dulce noche me provoco un disparo de emoción, supongo que lo mismo sientes los animales nocturnos cuando saben que está por llegar su hora. Yo sentía mi cuerpo más vivo en ese momento y registraba todo a mí alrededor. La gente que caminaba y sus aromas, sus rostros consternados por mi presencia. Sus pláticas y los sonidos que acompañaban a la ciudad. Sentí incluso la pequeña brisa que chocaba con cada parte mi piel expuesta, en mi rostro tenia la sensación de frescura, como si me estuviera adentrando al agua.

Pase junto a un edificio de cristales y alcance a ver mi reflejo que incluso parecía brillar. Y mi short negro con mi blusa sport del mismo color hacía palidecer más mi piel, daba el aspecto de ser un espectro. Mi cabello negro con sombras platas, acentuaba mas esa tonalidad en mi piel. Tal vez la solución era simplemente ponerme ropa que contrarrestara la palidez en lugar de acentuarla, pero se me hacia difícil la idea de dejar el negro, siempre me había sentido cómoda con ese color; incluso mi madre se asustaba de que una niña de cinco años prefería un vestidos en tonalidades negras a uno rosado –yo detestaba el rosa- y decía que parecía una clase de muñeca viviente, pero no lo decía con el tono de una madre que adoraba a su hija, si no con el tono de alguien que le teme a un monstruo, para su suerte, ella siempre ganaba las discusiones sobre el color de mi ropa y me veía obligada a usar colores claros, a excepción de rosa, si ella me hacia usar rosa me volvía definitivamente el demonio que ella temía no solo haciendo un berrinche marca diablo, si no haciendo tantas maldades y dejándola en ridículo tanto como podía ante sus amistades y familia.

La que más me gusto fue cuando definitivamente me puso un rosa pastel para visitar a mis abuelos, sin que ella notara, envolví a mi abuelo en vendas y tire sus pastillas al inodoro, para cuando la familia entera lo noto solo me atreví a decir "Mi abuelo es una momia" con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras veía a mi madre y pensaba "eso te pasa por hacerme usar este asqueroso vestido" ella me miraba con horror.

Otra fue simplemente, quitarme el vestido en medio de una parrillada y correr desnuda mientras votaba el vestido al fuego junto con las carnes que se quemaban, tomar a mi hermana y cortarle su preciosa trenza. Me gane un castigo por una semana, pero fue peor castigo para mi madre por que continúe con el berrinche y las maldades, reservadas solo para ella, por las que paro más de una vez en el hospital por un ataque de nervios. Solución, jamás me obligo a usar vestidos rosados. Ya que ni las amenazas de mi padre funcionaron, ni siquiera sus azotes. Siempre les decía que me pegaran más duros, así podría acusarlos de violencia intrafamiliar, incluso una vez Salí corriendo por las calles gritando que mi padre me quería matar, para su suerte, tenia aun las marcas de los azotes y pasaron más de una hora explicándoselo al policía que me atrapo. Pero era suficiente con no hacerme usar esos vestidos para que yo me comportara y fuera una niña buena, incluso me dejaban usar un único vestido negro de vez en cuando, y con el tiempo, mas ropa de ese color. Lo único que no aprobaron fue que pintara mi cuarto de ese color, ni siquiera cuando use la excusa de poner estrellas brillantes para que asemejara el espacio. Diciendo que ese cuarto no era de niñas. Se limitaron a pintarlo de mi segundo color, Morado.

Mientras este no se acercara mucho al lila pastel, yo no me quejaba.

Para cuando Salí del mundo de los recuerdos, note en el horizonte como el sol empezaba ya a besar la tierra en la lejanía. Y en un punto del cielo, a contra espacio del sol, se asomaba la forma de la luna, invisible para los humanos pero no para mí.

Para mi buena suerte, a lo lejos alcance a divisar la forma del cementerio, con sus tumbas y mausoleos. Y la gran entrada. Pan comido.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrarla a ella.

El lugar no estaba lleno de gente, como suele ser en los cementerios, algunos familiares de muertos ahí enterrados que iba a dejarles flores –era común que la gente olvidara a los muertos con el pasar del tiempo- y trataba de limpiar sus tumbas, que sobresalían a las tumbas viejas y mohosas, que ya se estaban deteriorando. La muerte es el olvido, para algunos.

También había unos cuantos góticos o gente por el estilo, que me miraba como si fuera alguien invadiendo su territorio, me limite a devolverles la mirada, y cuando sus ojos me miraban fijamente, agachabas la cabeza intimidados. No tenía claro porque, pero sabía que en cuanto yo lo deseaba, podía llegar a ser muy intimidante. Cuestión de naturaleza, supongo.

Me acerque a una de las criptas que estaban en medio del lugar, una que parecía olvidada. En la cima del techo a dos aguas se encontraba un ángel, antiguamente blanco, vigilando la entrada. Una de sus alas se había caído, sus manos y rostro estaban ennegrecidos, aun así, conservaba esa expresión tranquila y amistosa en su rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo hoyuelos en su rostro.

-Hola-le salude, una mañana que siempre tenía-Voy a dejar esto aquí- le dije al tiempo que dejaba mi maleta y la escondía en una parte cerca de la puerta-Cuídala por favor, regresare por ella después…creo-le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento al eterno vigilante de un cuerpo hecho polvo y me di la media vuelta al tiempo que soltaba mi cabello, que estaba en una coleta, dejandolo caer libre por mi espalda. Para mi suerte, conservaría siempre el cabello largo, a mitad de mi espalda, pues este ya no crecía, a menos que lo cortara, no tardaba más de día y medio en regresar a su antiguo largo, al menos tenía el consuelo que siempre me había gustado así…pero adiós a las modas.

Empecé a recorrer el cementerio, centrando mi mirada y demás sentidos en cada uno de los seres vivos que estaban ahí. El cielo ya pintaba tonalidades rosáceas, y el crepúsculo estaba a medio camino de recibir a la noche.

Veía ancianos, jóvenes y algunos grupitos e incluso chiscos que se creían vampiros, pues llevaban las capas largas y colmillos postizos en sus dientes. Si supieran que a metros me encontraba yo, una verdadera colmilluda. Acaricie con mi lengua mis propios colmillos, sintiendo un alo de vanidad y orgullo por lo que era. Un vampiro hecho y derecho.

Sin embargo, aun podía sentir en mi el deseo de despertar -aunque comenzaba a pensar que no sería así- del sueño, tal vez, es por que cuando esta tan acostumbrado a solo soñar, piensa que la vida es un sueño cuando las cosas buenas le pasan. Acostumbramos a creer que la vida es oscura y cuando el sol brilla lo vemos irreal. Aunque sería algo contradictorio, me gustaba mucho la oscuridad…y ahora para mí, esta era irreal, fuera de este mundo.

Otras ideas que me preocupan, es que no estaba del todo segura como era mi naturaleza, o que me podría dañar, no era tan masoquista como para intentar averiguarlo, y al solo a ver pasado un año de todo aquello, aun no tenía pruebas de notar algún cambio en mi, si acaso envejecía o si la inmortalidad y perpetuidad era parte de mi naturaleza, y tenía que averiguar qué haría con mi antigua vida, simplemente, tenía que desaparecer, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? En mi cartera aun estaba el carnet de identificación con mi nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento y no podría tenerlo siempre, no cuando según este marcara que debía tener unos 100 años y aparentaba 24 o menos. Frustración, eso es lo que sentía, con asuntos de documentación no tenía la menor idea de cómo funcionar, las reglas no eran lo mío. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer para pasar desapercibida, aunque tarde o temprano que tenía que fingir mi muerte.

Aunque para mi suerte, había olvidado leer el libro de "Como sobrevivir siendo inmortal". Ah, cierto…no existe tal. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba mi creador o quién era, si, recordaba su aroma –Lo único que a mi mente venia cuando pensaba en el- pero nada más que eso, solo una sombra y un dolor…no hay nada en mi mente aparte de eso. Y el muy desgraciado se había ido dejándome huérfana, expulsada del mundo de lo racional y lanzada de cabeza al mundo de la ficción. Bueno, supongo que eso lo pensaría a su tiempo. Por ahora podía seguir siendo invisible, y dudo que Elibeth se preocupe por mí, con el tiempo hasta me olvidara.

Junto a mi paso un chico de tez blanca y ojos azules, su cabello pelirrojo. Me miro con ojos que pretendía parecer felinos al tiempo que exponía su falsa dentadura y se reía pensando que me había consternado a punto estuve de hacerle una verdadera demostración, pero seguro que ensuciaba sus pantalones. Miedo, ese era el problema, la gente estaba tan acostumbrada a admirar lo desconocido mientras este permaneciera en el mundo de lo irreal, pero, apuesto a que si supieran que los vampiros existimos –que raro era acostumbrarme a ser parte de ello- seguro que buscarían la forma de eliminarnos, simple miedo de algo que esta fuera de sus límites. Y por eso estaba preocupada, aquí estaba yo, buscando una humana para decirle lo que era. Mi primera vez…ja. Y tal vez Agatha fuera una apasionada de los vampiros, pero hasta yo me moleste y sentí miedo cuando fui mordida y lo posterior a eso. Siempre nos gustara, mientras permanezca como un "Y si…".

Había recorrido más de la mitad del lugar, y aun no encontraba a alguien que se pareciera a mi vieja conocida, tal vez ella no vendría hoy, o tal vez ya no era fanática de los vampiros y cementerios. Aun así que le diría… ¿Cómo le explicaría que soy la misma joven, que conoció en una convención y con la que se mandaba correos? ¿Qué estaba ahí, para hacerle una propuesta irracional? ¿Qué me había convertido en algo…fuera de este mundo? Tal vez lo mejor era dar media vuelta e irme, pero si lo hacía, sabía que estaría abrazando a la soledad eterna, y por primera vez, le tuve miedo a esta.

Ahora lo sobrellevaba y hasta me gusta un poco ¿Pero qué seria cuando todos los que alguna vez conocí, mueran? ¿Cuando sea algo inmutable en un mundo de constantes cambios? Hasta el gran Lestat perdía la cordura con aquellas ideas, hasta Dracula cometió errores ante la desolación que esa idea provocaba. ¿Y yo, como lo sobrellevaría? Esas ideas fueron las que me obligaron a avanzar en lugar de retroceder, mientras pensaba, que a veces la esperanza y las ilusiones, pueden llegar a ser malévolas.

Al fondo del camino que estaba recorriendo, alcance a ver un abedul en todo su esplendor, con las ramas arañando el cielo y su tronco ligeramente inclinado. Bajo este se encontraba una chica, sentada sobre la lapida de alguien y con los pies recargados sobre la contigua. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, y aun así pude reconocerla. Su cabellera castaña oscura era un poco más corta, y acariciaba sus hombros con tranquilidad, ahora, con mi nueva vista, pude notar la belleza de esta, con un color más parecido a la sangre de lo que recordaba. Su piel era blanca y la chica era demasiado delgada, o al menos en comparación a mí, que siempre fui de caderas ancha, podía pensarse que era alguien enfermiza, pero el rubor en sus mejillas denotaba salud. Su rostro en forma de corazón se acomodaba a sus cabellos ondulados, que poseía también algunas extensiones de color morado. Los que más logre reconocer de ella, fueron esos dos ojos verde azulado que a pesar de mirar el cielo, brillaban en un arcoíris de luces.

Me divertí al ver que ella no había cambiado mucho, traía una falda corta con mucho tul, totalmente en negro, un corset del mismo color y con adornos en rojo le iba bien, este era de hombros descubiertos, pero aun así llevaba una mangas por separado con encajes al final de estas que cubrían anillos en forma de calavera y arañas. Tenía unas botas militares largas con casquillo.

En su cuello, llevaba una gargantilla donde colgaba una cruz de plata con una rosa adornándola. Y los mas excéntrico que veía en ella –a pesar de su atuendo en general- era su maquillaje en tonalidades rojas y lápiz labial negro, definitivamente había exagerado en el delineado y sus uñas largas iban en negro. Lo más entretenido de todo, es que a pesar de lo excéntrico, era bonita, parecía una clase de ángel de la muerte vigilando el país de los eternos durmientes, nada de sus excentricidades la hacía ver mal, a diferencia de otros que había visto en mi vida, ni ahora, ni cuando la conocí.

Me quede más tiempo del necesario observándola, vacilando entre acercarme o dar media vuelta e irme, sabia, que en mi próxima decisión. La podía condenar, o a mí. Ella no reparo en mi o en mi vigilancia en ningún momento, simplemente vigilaba el cielo, tal vez deleitándose con los cambios del día a la noche como yo hago en algunas ocasiones. En este momento, ya el cielo apenas y mostraba la luz del sol y la noche estaba apoderándose del mundo.

En este momento, era cuestión de dar media vuelta y dejar para siempre a la chica, sin condenarla a mi misma vida. Y sin embargo, el egoísmo me hizo dar un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro más.

Mi corazón ya no latía, ya no bombeaba sangre a mi cuerpo y sin embargo aun había sangre en mis venas y vida en mi cuerpo. O algo muy parecido. Estaba completamente segura que de ser contrario, mi corazón latería a todo galope sobre mi pecho hasta hacerlo arder. Y no sentir nada me ponía nerviosa, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara y mis piernas fallaran, esa reacción me dio algo de consuelo, pues no era tan inmune a los sentimientos como creía.

Menos de tres metros me separaban de ella, y hasta ese momento ella reparo en mí. Sus ojos me miraron por un segundo como si no reconocieran que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, después note el brillo de sorpresa y admiración –sin duda ni ella era inmune a mi nuevo aspecto- para después fruncir el entrecejo, supuse, por el hecho de que alguien interrumpiera su momento, o eso sentiría yo. Todo ese cambio de emociones en sus ojos me hizo dudar nuevamente. Ni siquiera sabía que palabras usar, y los nervios daban paso a la sed, y su aroma a lavanda y sándalo, al ser el más cercano era el que hacia vibrar mis colmillos.

Todo aquello paso en cuestión de segundos, donde ninguna de las dos quito la vista de encima de la otra, como midiéndonos entre nosotras, justo como había pasado la primera vez, y eso me dio una alegría nostálgica.

-Si quieres te regalo una foto-dijo con una voz un poco mas ronca de la dulce que tenía cuando era joven, supuse que sería por el paso de los años en su cuerpo, y aun así no se oía mal, solo…más madura.

-Si la autografías tal vez me lo piense- le respondí con sarcasmo. Me miro severa, pero había un tono de humor en sus ojos. Era de carácter volátil, lo recordaba, pero por lo general usaba el sarcasmo como lengua natal

-Eso tiene un precio-dijo ella y yo hice chasquear mi lengua

-Entonces no. Además ya tengo el autógrafo de una don nadie-ataque y pude ver el enojo brillar en sus ojos

-No cuenta cuando firmas tu propia foto- respondió ahora con una media sonrisa altiva en su rostro y yo no pude evitar contestarle. Nos miramos unos segundos más antes de que ella suspirara y simplemente se girara sobre la lapida donde estaba sentada para darme la espalda. Di unos pasos hasta situarme a su lado.

-¿No me recuerdas?-pregunte, ella dio un ligero respingo y me miro sorprendida, al parecer no me escucho, nunca notaba si era silenciosa, parece que si- Lo siento- Ella me miro con evidente fastidio-¿Me recuerdas?-insistí

-Si- sonreí- eres la chica que me estaba observando hace solo unos segundos y que no entiende la indirecta "quiero estar sola"- decir que sentí consternación es quedarme corta. No pude evitar reír mientras ella volvía su rostro hacia las ramas del abedul y veía el cielo a través de ellas

-No cambias, Agatha- al oír su nombre no pudo evitar ponerme atención, justo como yo quería

-¿Cómo sabes mi…?-

-Leo mentes- me burle

-¿A enserio?-pregunto con sarcasmo-¿De qué color es mi ropa interior?- reí

-El color de tu ropa interior no me interesa en lo más mínimos…pero sospecho que es negra-

-Gran deducción Sherlock- se burlo

-Bueno, fuiste tú la que pregunto-

-Ya. Dime de donde me conoces-espetó, podía ver que estaba llegando a su limite

-Soy Desireé-dije. Le tomo un segundo repasar toda la lista mental de sus conocidos para dar conmigo o al menos creo que eso hizo por su expresión concentrada. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando identifico el nombre y se paro tan rápido de la lapida que por un segundo creí que se caería

-¡Tu!- dijo señalándome

-También me da gusto verte-me burle, le tomo un segundo dejar su sorpresa para luego sonreírme un poco más amigable y después, el desconcierto la hizo fruncir el entrecejo

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? Creía que estabas muerta…o desaparecida…no he tenido noticias de ti ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Llevamos más de cinco minutos hablando y no he escuchado un "Hola Desireé, me da gusto volverte a ver, ¿Cómo estás?"- dije riéndome mientras me sentaba sobre una de las tumbas con gesto tranquilo

-Eso no es lo mío, chica-dijo con un gesto despreciativo. Nos miramos otra vez para luego estallar en carcajadas-No he tenido noticias de ti desde hace un año, ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?- los nervios me dieron una punzada, estaba entrando al fin en el terreno peligroso

-Lo siento…es que, me pasaron muchas cosas este año-

-No me extraña. Tienes esa costumbre de desaparecer- dijo sentándose a mi lado y cruzando las piernas

-Tú no has cambiado-

-Mi vale con el cirujano expiro- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, me volví a reír-¿Y?-

-¿y, que?- dije, queriendo retrasar unos segundos mas

-Vamos chica, si me quisiera andar por las ramas, me subiría al árbol- contesto señalando con la cabeza el árbol que estaba junto a nosotras, suspire

-La verdad… he estado viajando mucho este año, y decidí visitarte-

-Me hubieras avisado, así te recojo en el aeropuerto y preparo un tour por la ciudad-

-No vine en avión-

-¿Entonces?-pregunto en tono casual. Agache la cabeza y observe mis zapatillas deportivas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iniciar y menos de forma creíble

-Me paso algo…extraño-

-¿Qué?- insto

-Veras…esto te va a parecer sorprendente-si, genial. La mejor forma de iniciar-Bueno…hace un año... me atacaron- ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa-Y…bueno. Me convirtieron en vampiro- solté el aire que sostenía y espere. Ella no se movía, como si quisiera reaccionar en lo que dije y procesar las palabras. Y después se echo a reír

-Sí, seguro Morticia- dijo entre risas- ¿Y cómo fue? Ibas por la calle y ¡bom! Sale. O tal vez te robo de la cama ¿No? Chica, deja de bromear

-No bromeo- dije en tono serio-Llegue a casa, cuando algo me ataco y me mordió, un rato después…yo era un vampiro. Mordí a mi compañera de cuarto y después hui. Me la he pasado el ultimo año tratando de aprender cómo vivir-

-Sí, seguro-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Y qué se siente?-

-Genial-

-¿Y el sol?-

-No termino como carne asada si eso quiere saber. –

-Súper-dijo. Y nos quedamos viendo. Me levante tranquilamente mientras ella no me despegaba la vista con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios gruesos. Suspire. Si tenía que enseñarle, ya que. En un rápido movimiento me esfume de su vista por un segundo para posarme justo del otro lado del árbol, el rostro de ella no tubo precio, sus ojos se agrandaron y escuche perfectamente el jadeo que se escapo de sus labios. Deje que me viera un segundo y me volví a mover rápido para posarme justo detrás de ella; Agatha se sobresalto y se levanto de su lugar asustada, buscándome. Cuando me encontró atrás de ella, se sobresalto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora me crees?- ella no contesto, movía los labios sin articular palabras y parecía palidecer. Incluso notaba como temblaba

-Yo…tu…-tartamudeo. Suspire

-Se que impresiona, al menos a mi me paso. En fin, la razón por la que vine a buscarte es porque vengo a cumplir mi promesa ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos prometimos algo?-no lograba articular palabras, solo atino a asentir-Bien, vine a cumplir mi promesa. Te ofrezco ser como yo-espere por un segundo pero no reacciono. Volví a suspirar-Bien, te daré un plazo de 48 horas para que lo pienses, vendré aquí, y si decides aceptar, te transformare. Si no llegas lo comprendo. Pero ten cuenta todo lo que el cambio indica. No necesito explicártelo, solo tiene que suponerlo- di media vuelta dispuesta a irme, antes de que me empezara a gritar que era un monstruo o que saliera corriendo.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando la escuche

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo. Me gire a verla y su expresión era molesta- ¿Y tú crees que necesito pensármelo? Claro que no. Tu y yo sabemos bien lo que quiero-la mire perpleja

-Agatha, esto es una difícil decisión. Hasta yo me lo hubiera pensado si…-

-Al diablo con los discursos, yo lo quiero-rio-Cierto que me sorprendió un poco pero ¿A quién no? Digo, siempre soñé con algo así, aunque en tu lugar habría preferido un sexy vampiro lo hiciera, pero, por ahí dicen que a caballo regalo no se le ve colmillo-

-Agatha…-bien, se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero ahora estaba dudosa-Mejor piénsalo un poco-

-Chica, me lo he imaginado miles de veces, una y otra vez desde que tenía 8. Y mi respuesta siempre ha sido la misma. Lo quiero. –me miro seria por un momento y luego se rió-Bueno, no eres un vampiro sexy, pero eso lo arreglaremos después. Tal vez me puedas presentar a alguien-

-Yo no conozco a nadie de mi especie- ella me miro como si hablara en otro idioma y después negó con la cabeza

-Estas pérdida, chica-

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-Bueno eso lo arreglaremos después, ya encontraremos a unos vampiros por ahí.-suspiro-Bien, ¿Y qué necesitamos hacer?-

-Yo…he, no se-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- me reprocho

-¡Bueno no ando por ahí convirtiendo a cuanto humano se me cruce!- me defendí gritando un poco

-¿Solo te mordieron?- pregunto. Asentí

-Una mordida y ya era vampiro. Pero Yo he mordido y bebido de muchas personas, incluso mi amiga, que fue mi primera víctima. Sigue siendo tan humana como tu-

-Bueno, pues inténtalo. Al menos sabré que se siente ser mordida por un vampiro-

-Agatha, ¿Estas…-

-Vuelve a preguntar sobre mi decisión e intentare arrancarte la lengua y dársela a los patos de algún parque- reí- Solo hagámoslo ¿O veniste hasta aquí para faltar a tu promesa?-

-No-

-Pues, que empiece la función- dijo abriendo los brazos. Suspire nuevamente. De pronto la idea de salir corriendo y dejarla me sonó tentadora, pero como la ultima vez, el egoísmo y la ilusión de compañía me movió.

Camine hasta colocarme delante de ella. Y nos miramos mutuamente. No había señal de broma en sus ojos, solo autentica decisión que la hacían tener un brillo especial en los ojos, le sonreí a modo de compañerismo y ella me devolvió el gesto. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, ella era bajita. Cerró los ojos y espero.

Un poco de vacilación vino a mí, era extraño que yo buscara a una chica que solo había visto una vez pero con la que había hecho conexión enseguida, tal vez debí escoger a Elibeth o algún viejo amigo que estuviera perdido por ahí. Pero sin embargo, sentí que Agatha era mi mejor opción. Siempre era bueno enviarle y recibir correos e incluso sentía una simpatía extraña por ella.

Acaricie su brazo mientras deslizaba mi mano derecha y la colocaba alrededor de su cintura para atraerla a mí y con la otra tome su nuca y la hice ladear la cabeza.

El lugar estaba en silencio, como si el mundo, incluido los ruidos de la ciudad, hubiera entendido lo que estaba por pasar. Y la noche ya estaba del todo sobre nosotros.

No pensé mucho y ella no hizo nada, se quedo tan quieta con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Sabia, que ahora incluso ella pensaba que todo era un sueño; sería bueno tener a alguien con quien esperar para despertar. Acerque mis labios a su cuello y sentí como su piel reacciono en un escalofrió ahí donde se acervan mis labios. Y mordí.

Como siempre mis colmillos encajaron con facilidad en su piel al tiempo que ella soltaba un gemido. El primer trago me supo dulce, y seguí bebiendo. Tal vez el deseo de que esto resultara hizo que mi cuerpo se acompasara a los latidos de su corazón.

Sentí que ella me abrazo, instándome a seguir. Y yo bebí, no resistiéndome a la sed.

Como cada vez que bebía, supe el momento exacto donde debía alejarme y mi cuerpo me instaba a alejarme, acostumbrada a seguir mi instinto trate de hacerlo, pero ella no me lo permitió. No es que fuera más fuerte que yo, pero simplemente. Yo me encontraba tan nerviosa que hasta un niño de cinco años me podría detener. Y eso que yo soy la vampiresa con fuerza ilimitada.

Y seguí bebiendo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Pronto sus brazos empezaron a aflojar su presa, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía seguir, que debía terminar esta vez…llevarla al borde de la muerte. Y así lo hice.

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, y pronto empezó a suavizar, luchando por una oportunidad. Cuando al fin mis labios se alejaron, ella dejo caer su cabeza atrás, su respiración era carente y dificultosa. Pero aun vivía.

No había cambios, y sabía que no los habría…a menos que.

Guiándome por uno de los muchos métodos que los libros narraban sobre la conversión de un vampiro –mi única guía en esto, aunque fuera tonto- tome mi mano derecha y con mis propios colmillos rasgue mi muñeca

-¡Santa mierda!- exclame por el dolor, al ser mi piel tan sensible al mundo, lo sentí intensificado, pero, de todas formas siempre fui una cobarde al dolor. Incluso invente que le tenía fobia.

Coloque mi muñeca sobe los labios de Agatha y espere que la sangre resbalara por la garganta. Por alguna razón mi herida sangraba más de lo común. Tal vez había perforado más de lo debido. A ver si en vez de una, había dos desangradas.

Sin embargo sentí que Agatha se atragantaba con la sangre y de pronto tubo un espasmo

-Vamos, chica. – le inste mientras le venía otro espasmo, la herida había dejado de sangrar y estaba totalmente curada, ni siquiera parecía que ahí hubiera hecho un corte. Bien, al menos ahora sé que tengo curación instantánea. Estaba a punto de hacer otro corte, cuando Agatha soltó un grito desgarrador. La mire asustada. De pronto empezó a tener un ataque entre mis brazos, y aunque yo estaba consternada, una parte de mi alcanzo a notar como su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo vibraba.

"_Duele como la mierda" _dijo una voz en mi mente, y me quede estática, era la voz de Agatha _"ha…quiero morir, de a ver sabido no acepto…putisima madre del demonio"_ otro grito escapo de sus labios y yo solo atine a abrazarla "¡Duele!"

-Pasara, lo prometo…pasara.- le murmure. Alcance a captar como se consternaba

"_Si, seguro. Mientras yo me quemo ¿Un poco mas de leña, no?" _me reí

-Puedo cortar el árbol si quieres-

"_¿Qué rayos…tu?"_

-Creo que sí.- alcance a oír su risa mental, pero otro fogonazo le llego. Mientras volvía gemir

"_¿Cuánto dura?"_ dijo entre jadeos. A mi mente vino la película de cómo me paso a mí. Aunque procuraba abandonar el recuerdo, esta vez me decidí a seguirlo, desde que entro hasta que ataque a Elibeth. Medí el tiempo, pero antes de poder decirlo la volví a escuchar

"_Ja, tienes pegue con las mujeres. Pero yo no tiro a ese lado. ¿Ok? "_

"¿Qué rayos…,acaso lo viste"

"_Como si estuviera en el cine" _volvió a gritar ante otro ataque directo a su corazón. ¿Ahora podíamos leer nuestras mentes? Eso si me sorprendió, no sabía nada de dones de vampiros, pero yo nunca note un don extra aparte de los normales

"_Esto va a ser genial…" _dijo mientras su respiración se entrecortaba, su corazón termino de latir como un colibrí hasta que se fue deteniendo y llego a su momento final. Incluso había sido más rápido que yo.

"_Y que bueno"_ se quejo Agatha

"Bienvenida…hermana"

"_¿Lo estuviste ensayando?"_ me reí.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, mientras la ayudaba a sostenerse. Cuando me vio al rostro y yo pude verla, de igual forma. Note la belleza que ahora tenia, como si esta fuera resaltada por una luz. Empecé a notar que su cabello rechazaba las extensiones y estas se caían lentamente. Cuando ella lo noto bufo

-Genial. Pague por algo que ya no me sirve- su voz ahora tenía un tono igual de melodioso que el mío, me observo por un rato mas-Ahora tienes competencia-

-Cálmate miss universo- se rio. Y empezó a ver todo con más detalle. Parecía encantada por todo lo que veía

-Lo estoy, se ve genial_-"Nunca logre imaginarlo…nunca pensé que sería así"_

-Ni yo, créeme-

-Tienes que ensañarme todo lo que sabes-

-Es poco, pero lo hare-

-Ya iremos averiguando que mas pasa- sonreí, era tan lindo hablar como "nosotros"-Lo es, pero que conste que no es una relación amorosa- se burlo y a su mente vino la imagen de Elibeth, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño

-¿vas a seguir con eso?-

-Admítelo, es gracioso…- se empezó a carcajear y yo le hizo un mohín-Vamos, yo también quisiera que tú fueras un vampiro sexy- nos sonreímos un momento

"_¿Y ahora, que? "_Pregunto en su mente.

-Ahora…tu primera lección: alimentación-

-Yumi…-dijo entre risas y yo la acompañe. Le alargue la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Aquí había muchos suculentos humanos esperando

"_Se me hace agua a la boca"_ dijo burlona mientras olfateaba el aire

"Se, y yo me tengo que quitar el sabor de ti, de la boca" se rio

"_Lo disfrutas"_

"Ya quisieras, tu" pensé mientras nos adentrábamos a la noche. Como dos animales listo para la hora cumbre.

Pero apenas habíamos dado un par de pasos, cuando ella se sacudió en un espasmo. Rápidamente se giro y corrió hacia una de las tumbas, tal vez aun no había captado toda su velocidad, por que cuando noto lo lejos que estaba y que tan rápido había llegado. Pude notar su sorpresa en su mirada y pensamiento, me miro contornada.

"Spedy Gonzales" me burle en su mente, pero apenas me iba a contestar cuando la vi arquearse hacia adelante y empezar a vomitar. Me acerque a ella cautelosa.

-Oh, cierto… el vomito. Y yo creí que solo era por la sorpresa- otra arcada interrumpió mi pensamiento

"_De haber sabido no como tan pesado"_ pensó y yo me reí, mientras volvía a devolver

-Me está dando asco, oírte…y no hablemos del olor-

"_Y yo me siento como en una fiesta"_ se quejo, mientras otra arcada le venia

-Solo déjalo, tal vez se supone que tu nueva naturaleza esta rechazando tus antiguos alimentos-

"_¿Cómo llegaste a esa deducción, Einstein?"_

-Ríete, seguro me gano el premio nobel-

"Lleva a tu novia" me limite a gruñirle y escuche como se reía en su mente mientras otra arcada le llegaba

-Apesta…eso. Definitivamente no debiste comer tanto-

"_oh, perdóname. Olvide que hoy llegarías a convertirme en vampiro"_se quejo_" además el lugar no huele exactamente a rosas"_

En eso tenía un punto. El cementerio no olía exactamente bien, por los cuerpos en plena descomponían que había, pero tampoco era tan fuerte, tal vez por ser un lugar abierto, aunque la tierra húmeda, los árboles y flores se combinaban con el olor atenuándolo. Incluso las velas y los inciensos y ni decir de los humanos que estaban ahí. Si, olía mal. Pero era un aroma lejano que se combinaba con la sopa que eran los demás

"Pero sigue apestando" pensó Agatha, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Se quedo un momento agachada, tras asegurarse que todo había pasado se levanto para limpiarse con una servilleta que encontró entre sus ropas

-De acuerdo, ahora si necesito quitarme el sabor de la boca-

-Y te burlabas de mí- dije mientras la jalaba hacia mí y con gesto distraído camina con ella, mientras le pasaba por los hombros mi brazo. Comencé a caminar mientras ella me siguió

-¿Cuál es el menú del día?-pregunto

-Va, desde algunos jóvenes góticos, hasta algunos ancianos que vienen a llorarle a su mujer…o ¿Qué te parece hacerle una visita a los draculas que andan por ahí?-

-Meterles un sustito me tienta, pero la sed me está ganando. Incluso me parece delicioso el aroma de mi misma, que aun tengo encima y el que tú tienes- ciertamente, su aroma a lavanda y sándalo se había intensificado y mezclado con aroma poco reconocible para mi memoria olfatitava, supongo que es el aroma a vampiros. Que se acomodaba su aroma natural

"_Tu hueles como a jazmín y violeta aunque también tienes ese aroma peculiar"_

"¿Acaso vas a estar en todos mis procesos mentales?"

"_Hey, si no quieres, simplemente pon una barrera o no se…"_gruñí y ella me miro sonriente

"Sobre todo porque se. Ni por qué yo estoy intentando darte tu espacio"

"_¿Y cómo me oyes ahorita?"_ pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

"¡Por que te diriges a mí!" ella se rio mientras yo hacia un mohín que le provoco risa

"_Ya averiguaremos como es esto de compartir pensamientos. Encontraremos a alguien que nos explique"_ un hilo de mis pensamientos se dirigió a otra parte mi mente, pero antes de llegar yo lo había cerrado, totalmente, ella me miro divertida _"vez, no es tan difícil como crees"_

"Sobre todo para alguien, que no tiene la mas mínima idea de cómo controlar su mente, ya que siempre ha estado sola" me queje, y ella solo atino a reírse de mi

-Oh, hola Celeste- escuche una voz, y rápidamente me gire a ver al chico que estaba ante mí, un moreno de mirada inocente, rápidamente mi mente conecto el rostro con el recuerdo y pude sentir a Agatha verlo en mi mente y reírse de el

"_Pobre iluso insistente"_ se burlo mentalmente

"Sin embargo, se ha servido a nosotras en bandeja de plata, y con compañía" dije reparando en la chica que estaba a su lado, parecía más pequeña que él y tenía en el rostro una expresión de fastidio, por su parecido supuse que serian parientes. El estaba esperando a que conteste, y yo le sonreí

-Hola, Antonio- pude ver la ilusión que le hacía ver que lo recordaba, y alcance a notar las arcadas mentales que hacia Agatha por la idea de que el chico se ilusionaba

"Bien, yo me quedo con él, tu toma a la chica"

"_¿Qué? ¡No!" se quejo_

"Solo deja de pensar, créeme, déjate llevar por la sed y el instinto. Y todo esto es más fácil de lo que crees. Sin mucho razonamiento"

"_en este preciso momento…te odio"_ siseo mientras yo me reía

-¿Encontraste a tu novio?- pregunto el chico mientras su mirada reparaba en Agatha y el mismo embelesamiento se plasmaba en su cara

"_Soy bella…ya lo sé"_ se rio ella en mi mente

-Sí, pero lo acabo de dejar. Eso de ser velador mola mucho. Y me encontré a una amiga. Beatriz-

"_¿Beatriz?"_ se quejo ella en mi mente

"A la otra, escoges tu" me gruño deliberadamente en su mente y yo me reí

-Mucho gusto, Antonio. Ella es mi hermana Lucia- dijo mientras tanto como la joven y Agatha se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza. Una bocanada de aire pasó en ese momento llevando hasta nosotros el aroma de ambos adolecentes. Agatha aspiro el aroma y se relamió los labios, mientras la urgencia de beber se hacía más grande en su mente. Le pedí que tuviera paciencia. Al tiempo que notaba que sus ojos oscurecían un poco. Nuestros amigos parecían ligeramente consternados por la reacción.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunte, note como se ruborizaba y agachaba la cabeza

-Yo…bueno, vine a pasear por aquí…solamente- dijo, la chica a su lado bufo exasperada

-Él quería venia a buscarte, supongo. Y me obligo a venir a soportar este lugar de mierda- el giro a verla molesto mientras su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo. Agatha me mostro lo divertida que estaba. Yo la mire con una sonrisa y después me acerque a él. Acaricie su mejilla

-Eso me parece un gesto lindo- dije mientras en mi mente le decía a Agatha "Mira y aprende, principiante"

"_Huy si tu…"_

Antonio parecía cohibido ante el gesto y se ruborizaba mas, alcance a ver por mi vista periférica que su hermana entornaba los ojos. Agatha se acerco a ella y la hizo darse la vuelta para que no lo viera, mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y la distraía, para poder hacer lo suyo.

-Yo…he, bueno, pensé que si te encontraba, podría darte un tour por la ciudad, no pareces de por aquí, tu acento es muy diferente-genial, como siempre. La misma excusa, sin embargo sonreí

-Eso, es definitivamente gentil de tu parte- alcance a notar como prácticamente la chica caía encantada ante Agatha, al parecer le había agrado su atuendo. Y ella le sacaba una broma. Sin duda, esto de la alimentación era natural.

-Debo recompensarte por tu gesto ¿no crees?- le dije en un tono sedoso, el parecía hipnotizado ante mi voz

-No es…-

-Y sin embargo, lo deseo- le dije. Me acerque a él y le di un ligero beso en la boca. Mientras que con mis labios le hacía abrir la boca. Cerca de ahí, escuche un jadeo y en ese momento que ella se alimentaba, no solo por los sonidos que hacia si no por los pensamientos de éxtasis que le venían a la mente. Sonreí con orgullo, como una madre que ve hacer una proeza a su hijo.

Antonio estaba tan distraído contestando mi beso, que no noto aquel sonido. Lentamente empecé a bajar hasta su cuello, y no me tome muchas molestias morder.

Bebí menos de lo normal. Y cuando solté a Antonio inconsciente escuche el mismo sonido cerca de mí.

Agatha había dejado a la joven y se relamía los labios, limpiándose una gota de sangre que se escapaba por la hendidura de sus labios.

-Eso ha sido…genial. Quiero mas- sin embargo no se agacho a terminar con la vida de la joven. Al parecer, el instinto de solo beber lo necesario era tan natural como el de atraer a la víctima.

-Bien, iremos por más. Pero creo que debería ser suficiente, o al menos para mí es suficiente- le dije y en mi mente le explique lo del sueño a causa de la gula, ella me hizo un mohín

-Una más para mí y ya estuvo- dijo- al menos por hoy- una sonrisa se cruzaba por sus labios, haciendo resplandecer sus blancos dientes, alcance a notar como sus ojos oscuros, ahora brillaban con un extraño tinte dorado y sus colmillos sobrepasaban sus labios

"_Tu estas igual"_ dijo. Y en mi mente estuvo una imagen mía. Mi cabello parecía brillar mas y mis ojos azules tenía ese mismo tinte dorado, los colmillos ensangrentados sobresalían de mis labios. "¿Nunca lo notaste?" pregunto divertida, bufe

"No puedo sacarme los ojos de las cuencas o traer un espejo a la mano, no soy tan vanidosa"

"_Y yo no soy sarcástica"_ dijo con ironía, divertida. Empezó a caminar para alejarse de los chicos que dormitaban inconscientes

-Espera- le dije mientras me agachaba y con un brazo recogía a Antonio. Lo lleve hasta su hermana que estaba recostada sobre una tumba y lo puse a su lado. Me agache hasta el oído de el

-Es mejor que no recuerdes nada de esto. Se quedaron dormidos, simplemente- le susurre al oído de él y repite lo mismo con su hermana, mientras Agatha me miraba con gesto critico, me limite a explicarle en su mente mi descubrimiento, ella asintió

"Vaya…tienes que explicar mucho"

"Vamos por otro aperitivo, mientras te explico" pensé mientras me le unía y empezaba a rememorar todos mis descubrimientos sobre nuestra nueva naturaleza en mi mente. Y ella caminaba mientras se concentraba en todo aquello.

Nuevamente contenta de tenerla cerca, y no sentirme tan sola, le rodee los hombros y salimos del cementerio. Ya todo mejoraba, definitivamente. Habría tiempo para el arrepentimiento, después.


	4. El Viaje

**_capitulo 4! Bueno, solo Shinigami leyo...por que sera? jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero te guste este ( y a todos los demas que leen, en especial a mi hermana Adu) Quien por cierto, recomiendo leer a todos los que me leen, pasen a leer las historias de estas dos geniales escritoras, que se posan entre mis favoritas. En historias de vampiros. See ya_**

** El viaje**

Habíamos recorrido las calles. Me encontraba recargada en alguna clase de callejón, mientras observaba con total calma y paciencia, como Agatha terminaba de alimentarse.

El joven era rubio, un poco más alto que ella y de complexión alargada. Abrazaba a Agatha, que era mucho más pequeña. Y mientras ella bebía del cuello del hombre. El se apretujaba mas a ella en una dulce abrazo. Por encima del hombro del tipo, ella me alcanzo a ver.

Sus ojos brillaban con una expresión feroz y hambrienta. Y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí.

"Como un pez en el agua" le dije mentalmente.

"_Como un tiburón"_ rectifico ella. Sin pensarlo soltó al muchacho y esta resbalo hasta el piso, inconsciente pero con una expresión de total plenitud en su rostro.

"Es extraño…verlo" pensé, ella me sonrió antes de agacharse elegantemente y hablarle al oído al chico, el mismo hechizo que nos salvaba de testigos. 'No recordar' esa era la orden, con la cual nosotros desaparecíamos de la mente de aquel tipo. Un hechizo infalible.

"Alguna ves leí…"pensé, dirigiéndome a ella" Que a veces la gente graba ordenes en cintas, para escuchar mientras duerme, así se suprimen miedos o aficiones. El cerebro capta la grabación y acata la orden implícita, o el conocimiento insertado…"

-Y crees, que de esa manera funciona esto.-Hablo, paso por encima del cuerpo tirado y se puso a mi altura- Que nos aprovechamos de la inconsciencia del tipo y el recibe la orden y la acata-

-Es una teoría- excuse. Ella asintió pensativa

-Puede ser, excepto por qué…-

"¿Por qué?" sus ojos me miraron analíticamente

"_No todos los cerebros funcionan de igual forma y no todos pueden acatar la orden. Depende de la fortaleza con la que escuchen. Además, sería necesario escuchar la orden más de una vez para acatarla. Nosotros lo decimos solo una vez, y es suficiente. Dudo que esto tenga que ver con hipnosis"_

"Sin embargo, podría ser…"

"_Algo muy cercano. Si"_ termino por mí el pensamiento _"Pero no necesariamente lo mismo. Tal vez sea parte de nuestra naturaleza. Tal vez venga con el paquete_" sonrió, y pude ver la emoción de sus pensamientos ante la nueva vida que se abría ante nosotras, no pude más que compartir su alegría _"Puede que esto sea, como la capacidad innata de alimentarnos con 'estilo' o de poder correr o tener súper fuerza o los sentidos extras. Es parte de nuestra…codificación_"

"Posiblemente"

"_Tendremos que averiguarlo, Desireé. Tendremos que buscar a los nuestros y encontrar respuestas"_

"¿Cómo?"

"_Eso ni yo lo sé, hermana" _no pude evitar la sonrisa resplandeciente que se fijo en mi boca ante la palabra "hermana", definitivamente tener a alguien era…magnifico.

Siguiendo nuevamente mi proceso mental, ella se limito a sonreír y guiñarme el ojo complacida.

"_Vamos, te llevare a mi apartamento para que te duches"_ hablo _"No es por nada, pero aun traes la peste del cementerio en tu piel" _dio un paso para seguirla, pero entonces reaccione

"Maldición" ella me observo "olvide mi equipaje en el cementerio"

"_¿importa?" _

"Bueno, no traigo nada de valor, pero preferiría…"lo pensé un momento. Ya iría por el después "No importa, vamos" ella se encogió de hombros

"_Ya te presto yo algo, si gustas…" _asentí con la cabeza. Agatha ya había visto en mi mente mi modo de vivir, sin necesidad de mucho dinero. Y la verdad todo lo que tenía en esa maleta eran simples cosas que había conseguido por ahí. Mi cartera con identificación y los pocos billetes que tenia de mi país –ahora inservibles- estaban en el bolsillo trasero de mi short.

Así que la urgencia que tenia por recuperar mi maleta, de aquel querubín a quien se la había encargado, era tan escasa como la que tenia por regresar a mi soledad. Nula totalmente.

"_Entonces…le dijiste a tu novia que se deshiciera de todas tus cosas"_ no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y ella me sonrió con gesto inocente, simplemente no iba a dejar ese tema atrás, suspire

"Si, hace poco menos de dos semanas, la llame para decirle que podía vender o tirar todo lo que yo tenía en mi habitación. O si le gustaba, quedárselo. No había nada de valor que me importase, eso lo saque una noche que ella no estaba y lo traje conmigo, solo que lo guarde en otro lugar lejos del cementerio"

"_Podemos ir por ello, y guardarlo en mi casa si gustas"_ sugirió ella y yo me lo pensé

"No, creo que al final lo voy a destruir. Son más que unos diarios y fotos que conservo. Junto con mis poemas y escritos que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida" ella me miro escéptica

"_¿Y piensas quemarlo así nada mas?"_

"¿Por qué no? Mi colección de libros la deje allá, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y revenderlos. Y por esas cosas, bueno…he leído tanto todo aquello que lo sé de memoria, se conserva en mi mente. Sin mencionar que yo lo hice, además…"vacile un poco"No quiero dejar huella mía en el mundo de los mortales" ella me observo un poco

"_Pero entonces estas borrando tu existencia…no solo del mundo mortal…"_

"Pequeños sacrificios, Agatha" le dije. "aunque puedo volver a escribirlos en el momento que yo quiera, solo pon una pluma y un papel en mi mano y lo hare sin vacilación. Todos y cada uno los puedo reproducir. La única razón porque lo saque es porque en mi opinión son demasiados personales y no quiero que nadie los vea o posea sin mi consentimiento."

"_Y quemarlos… ¿Te parece una mejor opción?"_Pregunto con tono sarcástico

"Son solo cosas materiales, Agatha. Yo nunca me ato a las cosas materiales más de lo normal"

"_Tampoco a las personas…y aquí estas, regresando con una chica que conociste solo una vez hace más de 8 años, solo para no estar sola en el mundo inmortal"_ me detuve en seco y la mire perpleja

"¿Acaso tu…"

"_No, no te estoy reprochando lo que hiciste. Rayos, eso es lo último que haría. "_una brillante sonrisa salió de sus labios_ "Solo estoy haciendo obvio una observación. Quemaras tus libros por qué no te atas a lo material, te alejas de tu vida y de las personas que conociste en ella porque crees que es lo mejor, no te atas a nada…pero aquí estas, atándote a mí de por vida, por el simple hecho de que no querías estar sola. Mi pregunta es: ¿Cuándo te arrepentirás tú? Abandonar todo, tomar todo solo porque si no parece muy sabio"_ agache la cabeza rendida, sabiendo en el fondo que ella tenía perfecta razón de su observación, pero mi orgullo no permitía admitirlo totalmente.

Pude sentir su vista fija en mi, incluso veía en mi mente mi propia imagen a través de la suya: Una chica solitaria y rendida a un encierro sentimental.

"_hay una razón por la que tu y yo nos llevamos tan bien"_ dijo en mi mente, su voz parecía monótona, carente de emoción. Como rectificando algo tan obvio _"Somos iguales."_ Se limito a decir sin ninguna explicación más, pero no la necesite. A veces los sentimientos era algo a lo que uno no quería acudir. Y ella y yo, no nos íbamos a poner sentimentalistas en ese momento. Caminamos en silencio total –sin pensamientos incluso- lado a lado por unos minutos, cuando al fin alce la mirada y la observe

-Te puedes ir en el momento que tú quieras- susurre con un aliente de mi voz, ella me observo un poco sorprendida, como si oír mi voz fuera algo que nunca hubiera escuchado, y es que a pesar de solo llevas unas horas juntas, ya nos estábamos acostumbrado más a las platicas mentales que al uso de nuestra voz, o al menos en mi caso-Te cree, pero no soy tu dueña. Agatha, te puedes ir en el momento que tú quieras- ella me miro y sonrió

-Tú no tenías que aclararme eso o decírmelo. Con o sin tu autorización, de haber querido, ni el polvo me hubieras visto- me sonrió y yo le devolví una sonrisa triste

-Sin embargo, aquí estas…-

-Sin embargo, aquí estoy- confirmo ella con un tinte alegre en su voz- Me quedare a tu lado, Desireé, por que así yo lo quiero. Al menos por un tiempo estar juntas no se oye tan mal. Ya después el tiempo dirá

-Tal vez tengamos mucho- se encogió de hombros

-No tengo mucha prisa para ver el final de las historias- al fin llegamos a un edificio, hecho de ladrillos rojos; ella me guio adentro, aunque no necesitaba de eso ya que en su mente había visto la total localización de su casa –al menos alguien tenía sentido de la orientación – su habitación estaba en el primer piso y ella abrió la puerta enseguida.

Para mi sorpresa todo era extravagante. La mayor parte del lugar estaba pintado en negro. La sala tenía un sillón de piel en rojo. Y estaba lleno de plantas que le daban un tinte a color, una deliciosa combinación de art deco y estilo victoriano. Los colores predominantes eran el negro, rojo y morado.

Justo enfrente al recibidor, había una pared donde se presentaba un gran mural escenificando una noche de luna llena y en el fondo, se veía a un guapo vampiro rubio con su amante humana, rodeados de demonios que querían verles acabados.

"Lo hice yo…" murmuro en mi mente, el lugar para mi sorpresa, estaba más arreglado delo que esperaría. Parecía una clase de castillo dulce

"Daria lo que fuera por un lugar así" la escuche reírse de mi observación, y note como iba de un lado a otro, encendiendo pequeños faroles de queroseno que estaban esparcidos por el lugar, también encendió algunas velas que estaban descansando en candelabros plateados. El lugar se ilumino con la luz amarillenta de las llamas y el aroma del queroseno y de la cera quemada –alguna con aromas- se esparció en el lugar

-Bienvenida al rincón oscuro-dijo girándose a mí en cuanto encendió la última vela

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dije para mi, ella se rio- Siempre quise vivir en un lugar así-

-La ventaja de vivir sola. Aunque casi no traigo gente aquí- ella camino hasta el sofá y se dejo caer, posando sus grandes botas de combate sobre la mesa de té que estaba adelante del sillón, sin querer ser irrespetuosa, pero dejando abordar mi curiosidad, camina recorriendo la sala.

Había tecnología, si. Una pequeña Tv posada delante del sillón y un modesto equipo de reproducción con su centenar de discos esparcidos en el piso, cerca de él. Todos sobre rock pesado, el tipo de música que le gusta a una gótica

-Sin discriminación, he-dijo leyendo mi mente

-¿Bromeas? Este tipo de música me gusta también…aunque también la clásica me atrae-

-¿Bach?-pregunto, yo asentí y ella me miro con aprobación- Somos dos- volví a dirigir mi vista en el lugar. En las paredes había retratos oscuros y hasta cierto punto espeluznante –al menos para alguien "normal" a mí me parecía genial- reconocí incluso algunos cuadros de Edward Gorey. También había posters de los mismos grupos de rock de los discos que había. Misfits era uno de los más sobresalientes.

Pero mi especial atención se dirigió a otros cuadros. Uno especialmente, donde aparecía un castillo en tonos rosados incendiándose, y un gran dragón negro devorando a los caballeros que protegían el castillo. El príncipe, en vez de ser el héroe, estaba tirado en el piso desangrándose en brazos de su amada princesa, que no prestaba total atención a su muerte, sus ojos estaban fijos en el dragón, tan llenos de ira que podía apreciarse su odio contra la bestia. Su mano derecha sostenía la espada de su príncipe caído y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a levantar para vengar su muerte. Cabezas decapitas, cuerpos cercenados y sangre, decoraban el lugar de llamas, un lugar que debió ser un dulce castillo de cuentos de hadas. Había cuadros por todo lugar esparcidos en la casa.

-¿Quién es el autor?-pregunte, en realidad me gustaba sus creaciones.

-Yo…-dijo ella y no pude evitar mirarla perpleja-Pinto en mis ratos libres-

-Vaya…eres muy buena. Deberías hacerlo profesionalmente- La mire y note como el brillo en sus ojos se ensombrecía con la vista perdida, después me sonrió

-No, solo lo hago como pasatiempo. Ya sabes, estuve estudiando diseño, hasta que descubrí que no era lo mío, y ando en mi año sabático…o mis años. Pago las cuentas pintando casas o cosas por el estilo-

-Pero no te alejas mucho del pincel- afirme, mientras mis ojos se deslizaban hasta el caballete que había en una esquina, donde se encontraba una gran ventana cubierta con una cortina negra y adornos en rojo.

-No, por ahora- se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a una mesita que estaba junto al pasillo que daba, supongo, a su habitación y el baño. Miro el teléfono que estaba y observo el botón rojo que parpadeaba, indicando que había un mensaje de voz. Su dedo vacilo un momento sobre este y pude ver sus ojos ensombrecerse. Para mi sorpresa, su mente estaba sellada para mí, como una bóveda a la cual no tenía acceso, sin duda ella era la que mejor controlaría sus pensamientos, y yo no quise intentar infiltrarme.

Después de un rato de vacilación, apretó el botón de "borrado" de mensajes. Y se giro a mi sonriente

-Sin duda es algún vendedor por teléfono. Nunca le doy mi número a nadie, aprecio mi privacidad. No poseo muchos amigos, y los pocos que tengo saben que deben esperar a que yo los busque para vernos- explico, sabiendo la curiosidad que había en mí. Después se giro y camino por el pasillo, dándome la indicación metal de que la siguiera, y eso hice.

Su habitación tenía el mismo tipo de decoración; En un cuadro, frente a su pequeña cama cubierta de sabanas negras, estaba el retrato de un joven rubio, extrañamente encantador que me dejo prendada de él en el momento en que lo vi –y eso que los rubios no eran lo mío- sus ojos grises me observaban de manera seductora, y una sonrisa que parecía derretirte la piel, pero sus colmillos se alcanzaban a apreciar. Lejos de la seducción, el rostro de aquel joven desprendía peligro y algún tinte salvaje, iba vestido pulcramente en un atuendo negro y se apreciaba una cruz de plata en su cuello –muy parecida a la que Agatha tenía-

-mi compañero de cama- explico

-¿No que no conocías a otro vampiro?- pregunte burlona

-¿Qué? ¡Uno pude soñar! Yo simplemente plasme en el lienzo el rostro de mi sueño…-

-Y que sueño- ella se rio

-Espero ahora, poder encontrarme con el de verdad-

-Lo compartes…por favor-

-Ja…tendrás que arrancarme de sus sabanas si quieres aunque sea mirarlo. Y antes te arrancare los ojos-

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita- me saco la lengua, y se dirigió a un armario en negro, de donde empezó a sacar ropa. La oí chasquear la lengua

-La ropa de cama, ya no me sirve-

-Creo que no-

-¡Y qué voy a hacer con ella!-

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?- ella se giro un momento y me fulmino con la mirada

-Disculpa ¿Alguien te hablaba? ¡Hablaba conmigo!-

-Pues…guárdate tus comentarios para tu mente-

-Como si no pudieras leerlos- bufe exasperada, definitivamente lo de leer mentes no sería tan genial la mayor parte del tiempo

-Ni que lo digas…te imaginas cuando mi mente me ponga a imaginar un encuentro con el- dijo señalando con gesto despreocupado al retrato del joven, y antes de poder decir algo, en mi mente se representaba –una imagen mandada por ella- como el joven vampiro se acercaba a Agatha y la empezaba a besar desesperadamente

-¡Agatha, por favor!-grite, tapándome los ojos como si con ese gesto la imagen saliera de mi cabeza, pero al contrario, vi como el chico la llevaba a la cama y empezaban a ser más cariñosos

-¡Voy a terminar traumada!- la imagen se fue, y podía escuchar a Agatha reírse a carcajadas

-Sip. Definitivamente lo de leer mentes es genial-

-Dilo por ti. Solo con cianuro podre quitar esa imagen de mi mente- ella se limito a reírse más- Hagamos un trato, cuando pienses o hagas cosas así, evítame el psiquiátrico y simplemente…deja los pensamientos solo para ti- ella hizo un mohín

-Pero tu cara, vale la pena por la falta de privacidad-

-Agatha…-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo con un gesto conciliador-Pensamientos privados, se quedan privados…aguafiestas-

-No me gusta, cuando soy el centro de las burlas-

-Lo que pasa es que querías ser tú la que estaba con el…Podemos arreglar eso-

-Pero en mi mente- dije tajante- Lo peor de ver cómo te imaginas intimidando con un vampiro, es ver cómo ME imaginas intimidando con uno. O peor aún, verlo a través de tus ojos cuando eso pase- ella se rió

-Eso va a ser genial…el problema es encontrar a un vampiro- se giro y tomo unas prendas y me las paso- Esa ropa me queda grande, creo que es de tu talla-

-Gracias…-la mire pensativa mientras cogía la ropa.

-El baño está del otro lado del corredor. Date una ducha-me limite a obedecerla.

Me deshice de la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Para mi piel fría, el agua tibia fue una dulce caricia de amor y me deje consentir por ella más de lo deseado. Mientras mi mente vagaba –con su debida barrera- por mi siguiente paso, si lo hacía. No sabía cómo lo tomaría ella, pero era algo que debía hacer. Media horas después, estaba vestida con un vestido de licra negro, con unas medias de rayón. Y el cabello suelto. Al salir, deje a mi olfato guiarme hasta la posición de Agatha, se encontraba tumbada de nuevo en el sillón, todo en total silencio a excepción por los ruidos de la calle o incluso de la gente que vivía en los demás apartamentos del lugar. Ronquidos, susurros. Pero era lo más que podíamos aspirar al silencio. Ella miraba el techo con gesto ausente

-Dejarse llevar…es genial. Ya sé porque los vampiros son las criaturas más atrayentes, poder ser capaces de oír, sentir…es…el paraíso- cerro los ojos con gesto soñoliento. Camine hasta una de las ventanas cubiertas y la recorrí un poco, el sol aun no aparecía en el horizonte.

-Agatha. Necesito decirte algo…- ante el sonido de mi voz, sus ojos se abrieron curiosos-Necesito que arregles tus cosas para desaparecer…al igual que yo. Y buscar la forma de que nadie te busque por un tiempo…que nadie se preocupe por tu desaparición. A partir de ahora, ya no somos parte del mundo de los mortales- sus gesto fue pensativo, para después asentir levemente

-Es cosa fácil…y algo lógico que hacer-suspiro, pero yo aun no terminaba. La mire detenidamente y ella me devolvió el gesto, sabía que había algo mas, pero no indago en mi mente, se mantuvo fuera de esta, como respetando la conversación.

-Y algo que yo tengo que hacer…mientras tú haces lo que te pido- deje las palabras en el aire por un momento para que tomaran importancia- Iré a España, a buscar a otra chica…alguien a quien le hice una promesa parecía a la que te ha convertido en lo que eres…voy a cumplirla- se levanto de un salto

-¿Qué?- pregunto indignada- ¿Vas a convertir a otra? ¿A quién?- notaba en su vos el tono de reproche

-La conocí por internet. En una página de fan de vampiros. Nos hicimos amigas como tu y como yo, pero nunca la he visto más que en fotos. Se llama Leila-

-¡y tu vas a convertirla! Así como así, solo iras y la convertirás… ¿Estás loca?-

-Te convertí a ti-

-Oh, y eso excusa tu total falta de responsabilidad- me sentí ofendida

-No veo que tú te quejes-

-¡Porque esto es lo que quería!-dijo abarcándose con la mano

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Si tanto te preocupa, te diré que le daré a ella la misma oportunidad que te di a ti de rechazar"

"_Ese no es el asunto"_

"¿Entonces cual?"

-El que tú parece que vas y conviertes a cualquiera…solo por que haces tontas promesas…Estas siendo ilógica-

"Solo cumplo con mi promesa"

-No, solo estas huyendo de la realidad, que ibas a estar sola por más tiempo del que uno puede apreciar. De que viste tu vida y la viste solitaria… ¡Carajo! Si tanto es lo que te preocupa, ve y transforma a uno de tus viejos amigos, ¡Elibeth! Incluso, a quien quieras…-

-No- conteste tajante

-¿Entonces es cuestión de cumplir promesas estupidas? ¿A cuántas se los has hecho? ¿Con cuantas personas has hecho la misma estúpida promesa?-

-Es curioso que me critiques, cuando tu estas siendo beneficiada por una "estúpida promesa- sisee su actitud me empezaba a molestar y podía ver su enojo reflejándose en sus ojos y pensamientos

-Ahora la cuestión no es esa. Ya te dije. Si, la promesa me parece estupido y me parece ilógico que hayas venido a mi solo para cumplirla aunque te estoy infinitamente agradecida, pero por dios santo ¿Otro? ¡Ya me tienes a mí! Nosotras dos bastamos para esta locura, andar condenado a diestra y siniestra es una locura-

-Ella puede negarse si quiere-

-¿Pero por qué? Por qué estar condenando a otros, enseñándoles que hay un mundo extra fuera del racional que existe…. ¿Solo para no sentirte sola?- la fulmine con la mirada. Y la desvié a la ventana. Sabía que no me quitaba la vista de encima y que en su mente surgían un sin de retalias hacia mi o más bien, a la idea que se me había venido. Suspire

-Yo nunca planee mi vida, Agatha- la mire-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siempre he tenido un sentido de fin muy apegado a mí. Era como si, planear mi vida más allá de los 30 fuera innecesario, era como si algo me digiera que no llegaría a esa edad. Nunca le tome importancia a esa sensación, pero la seguí…así que nunca planee mi vida más allá. Era como saber cuándo ibas a morir, y no precisamente porque fuera una chica suicida-

-¿Y?- espeto ella, podía ver que le molestaba la plática y que no tuviera sentido. Más aun, que no explicara mi loca idea

-Y yo nunca planee mi vida más allá. Suena ilógico pero así es. Y lo más ilógico, que me gustaba la idea. Vivir mas allá de los 30 me parecía mundano, creí que si moría a esa edad yo sería feliz y sentiría como si hubiera vivido una vida plena, aunque no fuera así. Y ahora no estoy del todo segura si soy inmortal y perpetua, tal vez eso lo averigüe con los años, pero ese el problema "años"-

-No estás dispuesta a vivirlos- aseguro, yo negué

-No estoy segura de _cómo_ vivirlos- suspire y volví a perder mi vista en la ventana-No tengo muchos amigos a quien aprecia de verdad…como tu dijiste, soy fácil para desprenderme de emociones. No tengo nada a lo que me quiera atar. Y el amor…bueno, seré sincera, el amor ha sido una ventana totalmente cerrada para mí. He tenido parejas…pero estas siempre se van…pues piensas que yo siempre…me alejo, que soy intocable. Entre más se quieren acercar a mi…yo me escurro, y así es. Familia, vida, hogar. Todo eso son palabras sin sentido para mis oídos. Y ahora…no sé cómo vivir una vida eterna… ¿Cómo lo hace un vampiro?-

-Te oyes como una mártir- espeto con voz seca, aun seguía molesta, pero yo no pude evitar reír por lo acertado de su comentario

- Te escogí a ti… porque simplemente algo me dijo que tú debías ser una de las personas. La escogí a ella, porque a pesar de ser una persona que solo conozco a través de un computador… me siento identificada. Y no solo por el gusto a los vampiros. Tú y ella, a mí pensar, comparten algo conmigo: la forma de ver la vida. A pesar de a vernos desenvuelto en diferentes mundos y deferentes sociedades y culturas-

-Y crees, que si tú no sabes cómo vivir la vida. Una o la otra lo sabrá- negué con la cabeza

-Creo que con ustedes a mi lado, ya no es necesario. Lo sabremos-

-Sigue sonándome la idea más loca y disparatada del mundo. No tienes nada de lógica, hermana- sonreí triste al ver, que aun cuando me desaprobaba, seguía llamándome hermana. Ella me sonrió

-Eso eres, aunque no me guste. Aunque esta sea la segunda vez que nos veamos en años y el resto del tiempo nos hayamos limitados a mandarnos correos. _Ahora eres mi hermana-_sonreí complacida-Por eso, al menos, debería ir contigo. Aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo- con esas palabras la sonrisa se me seco

-No- ella me miro

-Creo que no has entendido. No era sugerencia. Es una constatación de un hecho- su voz era cortante y pude ver el brillo del enojo renacer en sus ojos

-La que no entiendes eres tú. Debo hacer esto yo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… esto es una decisión mía. Por lo tanto soy yo la que debe afrontarla y sus respectivas consecuencias-

-Pensé que éramos hermanas, y que por eso estábamos juntas: en las buenas y en las malas-

-Somos hermanas, si. No matrimonio- dije tajante- Y como tu hermana mayor, te digo que te quedes aquí, hagas lo que te he pedido. Yo volveré después…-

-¡Y un cuerno!- grito molesta- Si, eres mi hermana mayor. Eres mi creadora. Pero eso no te da derecho a doblegar mi voluntad. Iré contigo y fin de la discusión- suspire, y en gesto de cansancio agache la cabeza y negué, después la mire

-Agatha, esto no es una discusión, es un aviso. Yo iré y tú te quedas. No hagas un berrinche, una vez regrese, con o sin Leila. Las tres veremos que hacer-

-¿Te das cuenta cómo quieres manipular la vida de las tres? La tuya, la mía. La de la pobre chica que no sabe ni lo que se le viene encima-

-No quiero manipularlas, tampoco te estoy dando órdenes. Solo te estoy pidiendo que aceptes mi decisión, si me muevo como lo estoy haciendo, es porque ya lo he premeditado- me miro por un segundo y después se deslizo fuera de la habitación, azotando la puerta de su habitación cuando se metió en esta

"ultimadamente haz lo que se te antoje" me dijo antes de cerrar su mente de tan bruscamente como había azotado la puerta de su habitación, suspire cansada –aunque no tuviera cansancio- camine hacia la puerta de la entrada

-Regresare a mas tardar en una semana, ten listo todo. Después veremos que hacer-murmure, a la nada. Sabiendo perfectamente que su nuevo oído, entendería a la perfección mi voz. También sabia, que para entonces se le bajaría el enojo, no era exactamente como algo que pudiera constatar, pero algo dentro de mi –tal vez la parte que siempre se ha sentido ligada a ella- estaba segura de que así seria.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hasta el aeropuerto usando mi velocidad.

No tenía dinero ni papeles, pero, como siempre. Me las ingeniaría usando mis nuevos dones. suspire cansada, simplemente una parte de mi se sentía…mal, por irme así nada mas, pero aun saber que Agatha no aprobaba esto. Ahora que estábamos juntas, tenía que aprender a escucharle y no solo hacer mi propia voluntad, pero esta cuestión era un punto y aparte que no estaba a discusión.

"_Descuida. Estaré ahí para decirte: te lo dije, cuando te equivoques" _su voz sonó dentro de mí, a pesar de estar ya a una distancia grande entre su casa.

"_No lograras vencerme…"_ hablo con voz de ultratumba _"Estaré hasta en la sopa…muajajajaja"_

"Creo que ya me llego el arrepentimiento" la escuche reírse mentalmente. Definitivamente, ver que aun nos podíamos comunicar –mejor aun, que ya me tenía abierta su mente otra vez- le dio una tranquilidad a ambas

"_Cuídate"_ fue lo último que dijo, sonando como si lo digiera por obligación que por deseos, y después…el silencio mental.


	5. Leila

**_Cap 05. Bueno...no es que mi fin realmente...popular. pero sigo subiendo por mis pocos pero fieles y queridos lectores. A quienes agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer. Adu...¿Donde te metiste? espero capitulo nuevo de "El Linaje de sangre" (sip, promo de contrabando xD) mira que me tienes en ascuas!!!...bueno, espero que me dejes review...lo mismo para mis demas lectores. See ya. Shini!! diviertete. xD yo lo hice_**

**Leila**

Sevilla. Definitivamente era una ciudad hermosa. Definitivamente fue difícil para mí lograr colarme en ese avión, y la zona de equipaje no es exactamente primera clase, pero sin documentos ni dinero ¿Cómo llegar al otro lado del mundo? ¿Nadando? Ok, ese tal vez hubiera sido mi plan B. pero al menos el plan A había funcionado de maravilla. Mi oído y mi velocidad siempre son útiles

"_Zángana…Vividora"_ exclamo la voz de Agatha en mi mente. Definitivamente aquello fue un descubrimiento ¿Cuántos kilómetros había entre Colombia y España? Y aun así, podía escuchar sus pensamientos claramente, y comunicarme con ella de igual forma, simplemente con la intención de querer oír o ver lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Bueno, la burocracia no es lo mío" me excuse y la escuche reírse.

"_¿Bueno, que estas de vacaciones? Ponte a hacer lo que vas a hacer"_ dijo, y después 'Corto la comunicación' sin duda mi hermana, era la mejor de las dos con eso de la comunicación mental.

La parte mala de todo este asunto, es que no conocía para nada este lugar, por alguna razón siempre fui mala en geografía, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo está dividido mi país! Era suficiente con saber que México estaba entre América del Sur y América del norte -¿lo estaba, no?- y con eso me daba por bien servida.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado a Colombia? Solo el diablo lo sabe

"_Tendré que preguntarle"_ se burlo Agatha

"Salúdalo de mi parte" incluso en mi mente, puse escuchar su atronadora carcajada.

Volviendo a mi intento de orientación. El avión que había tomado traía a Sevilla

"_¡Bien! Ahora…Sevilla, ¿Esta en…?"_ gruñí mentalmente a Agatha y ella solo se rió –nuevamente- de mi _"Vamos, no están difícil Sevilla ¿Esta en…?"_

"¡España!" gruñí, pues si no le contestaba ella no iba a salir de esa. Y cerré mi mente, pues con ella dentro haciendo sus bromas, seguro que terminaría en Rusia para el medio día de mañana. La diferencia que cuando fui por Agatha, se podría decir que ya había hecho mi tarea y tenía un plan más o menos estable. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Leila. Era una chica, que como Agatha, sentí una gran empatía a pesar de que nunca nos conocimos en persona; a pesar de que ella había hecho planes de venir una temporada a visitarme a mi país, pero aquel viaje fue cancelado en último momento –o decidí desaparecer en último momento- ella y yo nos conocimos por medio de una página que hablaba sobre vampiros y descubrimos que teníamos hobbies parecidos, entre ellos, escribir historias. Igualmente ambas deseábamos publicar algún día un libro.

A diferencia de mi, ella había logrado tener un espacio en un libro donde recopilaba historias de género oscuro. Incluso me había mandado una copia, donde, en una pequeña esquina. Aparecía una foto suya. Recuerdo que durante días la elogie y ella se sintió feliz.

Una ancianita que venía en sentido contrario al mío, se me quedo viendo, y como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, le sonreí. La anciana se detuvo en seco y me miro con insondables. Después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno –y a pesar de todo aun no me acostumbraba al escrutinio- vi como ella dejo caer los hombros mientras sacudía su blanca cabeza y soltaba el aire

-Hay, mi ángel. Pero si estas pérdida- dijo cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. Seguramente mi rostro expresaba la incredulidad, porque me sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban con ternura

-¿Disculpe?- me atreví a preguntar. Ella hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano

-Na na na- dijo con su ronca voz- Mira- y señalo a un lado del oeste- Para haya esta el Parque de María Luisa. Camina todo derecho y antes de llegar al final del recorrido, dobla a la izquierda. En la Glorieta de Bécquer busca el monumento de "el amor herido" Ahí seguro encuentras a tu amiga- si había perdido mi quijada, no lo sabía, solo estaba segura de que tenia la boca tan abierta que seguro que ya se me había caído

-Yo…usted… ¿De qué está hablando?-dije sin poder evitar que mi tono de voz sonara consternada. Agatha, quien había estado 'oyendo' –porque estaba tan consternada que hasta mi barrera mental había olvidado- escucha curiosa la conversación

-Na na na- volvió a decir-Haz caso a lo que te dice esta vieja; puede faltarme juventud, pero no sabiduría. _Yo lo veo_- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono misterioso- Seguro tu amiga se sorprende. Anda, ve- y sin más siguió su camino y yo me le quede viendo más que asombrada

"_¿A qué esperas?"_

"¿Disculpa?"

"_Pues ve a donde te dijo la anciana"_

"Pero es que…"

"_¡Muévete!"_ y como si me hubieran impulsado empecé a caminar con un paso presurosa más fuerte de lo que pretendía

"Pero es que eso fue extraño" argumente, aun sin detener mi paso. Traspasando la entrada del que se suponía era el parque de María Luisa

"_¿Y?"_ Espeto Agatha, aunque no estuviera ahí, podía sentir su emoción _"Dicen que cuando el alumno está listo el maestro aparece, Tal vez pase lo mismo a los extraviados"_

"Se a donde voy" sisee

"_Sé, porque una anciana te lo dijo. Y tú eres tan estúpida como para obedecer"_ me pare en seco

"¡Pero si tú me dijiste que obedeciera!"

"_Y que vas y que lo haces"_ inmediatamente se empezó a carcajear en mi mente; apreté tan fuerte la mandíbula, que pude sentir mis colmillos enterrarse contra las encías. Me di media vuelta –de la manera más digna que pude- y empecé a caminar el camino que había andado

"_¿A dónde vas?"_ me pregunto Agatha. No pude evitar soltarle unas cuantas palabrotas, estaba seriamente enojada_" Espera, espera. Si me pase. Pero aun así haz lo que te dijo"_

"¿Por qué?" espete más que molesta. Una parte de mi mente, se concentraba en contar del uno a mil, para ver si mi enojo se esfumaba

"_Bueno, porque todo eso es verdaderamente misterioso. ¿No te mueve la curiosidad?"_

"No" dije tajante. El pensamiento de Agatha fue de que estaba siendo exagerada, pero verdaderamente me estaba cansando de eso

"_Sé que si, lo único que el enojo te gana. Tu siempre esperas señales para tomar una decisión. ¿Qué tal si la anciana era una clase de psíquica? ¿Qué tal si supo lo que buscabas?"_

"Tal vez no es nada"

"¿Y qué pierdes con buscar?" en eso tenía razón –en realidad, tenía razón en todo- una parte de mi, estaba realmente deseosa de saber el resultado de aquel misterioso encuentro y de aquellas misteriosas palabras. Y la curiosidad era algo que nunca pude evitar. Como bien ella había expuesto, no pedía nada con ir a echar un vistazo y saber que era, a lo que la anciana me había mandado. Antes de poder terminar mis pensamientos coherentemente o que mi hermana usara otro de sus muy razonables argumentos en contra de mi estado de ánimo, ya mis pies estaban dirigiéndose por el camino que la anciana me había marcado.

La verdad, que aquel parque estaba delo más lindo. Rebosante de naturaleza y de personas que estaban disfrutándolo.

El día era más que cálido, y el sol brillaba de manera que hasta parecía empalagosa –por suerte tenía mis correspondientes gafas oscuras- las familias, las parejas y los amigos caminaban con paso tranquilo disfrutando las diferentes zonas de ese gran lugar.

"_En navidad quiero ir…"_ dijo con tono infantil Agatha, y yo solo pude asentir a ella, aunque sabía que solo bromeaba. Pude distinguí a unos 20 metros de mi, la bifurcación donde empezaba la glorieta mencionada y mis ojos veían perfectamente el monumento del que se me había hablado, para mi excelente vista, era como estar justo enfrente del lugar. La luz describía para mí los detalles con una exactitud que era sobrehumana.

El árbol, frondoso. Se acomodaba perfectamente, mientras la pequeña forma humanoide estaba a sus pies, destrozada y dolorida.

El arte no era lo mío, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para apreciar la figura e identificarla con su nombre. Muy diferente a la que estaba en su contra parte en la circunferencia donde tres hermosas damas, con sus largos vestidos, miraban con una expresión de ensueño.

"Amor ilusionado" me dijo Agatha" Así se llama esa obra"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Porque yo, a diferencia de otra. Me intereso por el arte "contesto burlón. Mientras ella hacia alarde de sus conocimientos, yo caí en cuenta de la mujer que estaba al lado del pequeño ser destrozado que sufría permanentemente. Sentada a su lado.

Su rostro triangular tenía una expresión concentrada, pensativa, a la par que sus ojos viajaban de grupo en grupo, de persona en persona. Todo el que pasaba frente a ella, era escrutado y estudiado por ella. Por sus dulces ojos esmeralda.

Llevaba un vestido ceñido a la piel, de corte cuatro y con holanes. La hacía ver angelical a excepción de que el vestido era negro.

Su cabello, que llevaba un centímetro por debajo de su mentón, brillaba tanto como el sol. Robándose el color de este, y su espectacular belleza imposible de ignorar. Llevaba una raya en medio que le hacía ver el rostro más alargado, pero en lugar de arruinar su belleza –porque si, era hermosa- la hacía ver una tan más madura. Lo extraño de todo, que sobre todas las cosas, una expresión infantil se le escapaba de vez en cuando, cada vez que una sonrisa colaba en la comisura de sus labios; el inferior resaltando sobre el superior.

Su piel era lechosa, aunque se notaba el esfuerzo del sol por tratar de darle color. A mi parecer, el sol había intentado influir mucho en aquella dama. Sin resultado alguno, pues ella había sobrellevado a su propia manera lo que la naturaleza le había dado.

Sus ojos en ese momento, que no paraban de vagar por el lugar, se detuvieron súbitamente en mí. Y pude sentir mis nervios colarse. Al igual que Agatha, su expresión fue de asombro al verme, y después de casi un minuto de observarme –sin molestarse porque yo también la viera, ni ocultar la mirada- ella sonrió para sí, y de pronto bajo la vista.

Por un momento creí que se ocultaba de mi escrutinio, hasta que note un bolígrafo en su mi mano izquierda –vaya, era zurda- y en su regazo, abría un pequeño cuaderno forrado de piel. Empezó a hacer anotaciones.

A pesar de la distancia, note el claro ruido del bolígrafo rasgando el papel mientras dejaba su marca impresa. A veces este dudaba a unos milímetros del papel, mientras su maestra pensaba, para luego seguir con su escrito.

"_¿Y, a que esperas?"_ me pregunto Agatha. Su voz salió monótona; ella ya lo había visto en mi mente. Era Leila. Yo lo sabía por la pequeña imagen que tenia de ella, en la copia del libro que me había mandado. Y Agatha no parecía contenta

"Agatha…" trate de razonar con ella, pero no me permitió

"_¿Cómo se lo dirás? No te ofendas, pero tienes suerte que yo sea fanática de vampiros. Ir con un "Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Desiree, y por cierto…soy vampiro' no es exactamente la mejor forma de dar a conocer tu secreto"_

"Perdóname, señorita experta. Debí consultarte antes. Oh, espera. Tú fuiste a la que convertí a esa vez"

"_Las bromas se te acaban"_

"Idiota"

"_Sosa"_

"Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"_Lo sé, pero aun así. Me pareces sosa"_ bufe mientras entornaba los ojos y la risa de Agatha se hacía en mi mente. De reojo, note que la joven, Leila, había notado ese gesto y sonreía con un brillo especial en sus ojos para luego volver a escribir en su cuaderno. Como si estuviera documentando un evento sin precedentes.

Mientras hecha hacia sus anotación. Hice un ejercicio de respiración: Inhalar, exhalar y repetir el proceso. Finalmente di un paso hacia ella y luego otro

"_Suerte…"_ me dijo Agatha a regañadientes "Y_ por favor, se un poco más creativa que conmigo"_

"Tratare" dije dejando fluir todo mi poder de sarcasmo. Ella se limito a reír. La joven Leila no levanto la vista de sus escritos, hasta que noto que estaba parada justo delante de ella. Su movimiento fue lento, y para cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, ya tenía una expresión de vergüenza y pánico, del que uno tiene cuando ha sido encontrado en plena jugarreta. Sin embargo yo sonreía

-Espero que no estés escribiendo sobre mí. No soy tan interesante- ella pareció perpleja ante mi forma tan amigable de hablar, su boca se entra abrió sorprendida. Un dulce sonrojo que me hizo ansiar la sangre, se proyecto en sus mejillas

-Yo, he…lo siento- dijo mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo ponía a un lado de ella

-Descuida. ¿Pero qué escribías con tanta pasión?- pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

"_Parece que le estas coqueteando"_ se burlo Agatha "¿no será que te la quieres llevar a la cama?" Trate de reprimir el gruñido que quería subir por mi garganta

"Juro que si no te callas, te abriré la garganta de un tajo"

"_Huy, eso se oye interesante. Vamos, hazlo…__**te reto**__"_ dijo mas que con evidente diversión. Decidí fingir que no la escuchaba. Y poner mi atención a la joven que parecía sorprendida por mi forma tan amistosa de ser

-Bueno…. Solo es un pasatiempo-

-¿De qué trata?- ella parecía dudar de hablar sobre eso, con una desconocida. Sonreí para infundirle valor; al fin, derrotada. Hablo

-Miro a las personas. Las observo y trato de imaginarme que piensan…que sienten, como es su personalidad. Es una maña que tengo desde niña-

-Entras en su mente…- resumí. Ella parecía nuevamente sorprendida de mi comentario, al final asintió

-Podría decirse-

-¿Y que viste en la mía?- ella me miro un segundo a los ojos, para después evitar mi mirada

-Pues…nada. Solo inventos-

-¿Qué inventos?- indague, pero ella me evito la mirada, decidí jugar un poco-Espero que no hayas visto en mi una personalidad idónea para uno de tus personajes de vampiros. Tus historias no serian vendibles con un personaje como el mío- la sorpresa se estaba haciendo habitual en su rostro, pero después de un segundo, sus ojos pasaron a la perspicacia

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto con un tono acusatorio. Sonreí

-Se podría decir- ella no dijo nada, se limito a mirarme demandando una respuesta- Mi nombre es Desireé- me limite a decir.

Como con Agatha, a la joven le tomo un segundo dar con la información correspondiente a ese nombre, pero a diferencia de ella, se limito a abrir los ojos con sorpresa por un segundo para luego fijar la comprensión en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Comprendo- dijo, mientras alejaba la vista a los pasantes.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, amiga?- su voz fue fría hasta que pronuncio la última palabra, como si le fuera imposible no plasmar cariño a esa palabra. Una risita traviesa se escapo de mis labios.

-Vine a verte-

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?-

-Créeme. No quieres saberlo- me miro con una expresión de reproche, como si fuera obvio que al preguntármelo, ella quería saber-Bueno, rectifico. No necesitas saberlo-me estudio por un segundo mientras yo le daba mi más audaz mirada de "yo no lo hice" que tenia. Después de un rato de estudiarme se limito a suspirar rendida. Para luego sonreírme

-Lamento si no soy muy emotiva. Pero me da gusto que estés aquí, por fin conocerte-

-Descuida. Tampoco deseo que te lances a mis brazos llorando de alegría.-_"¿No quieres?" _pregunto burlona mi hermana, la ignore- También me da gusto verte-sus ojos me observaron un minuto más, y después, como si decidiera de repente que verme tanto estaba mal, poso sus ojos en los transeúntes. Nos quedamos en silencio, lado a lado, por tiempo incontable. Pero en ningún momento fue un silencio molesto. Mientras, la tarde empezaba a caernos.

-No te ofendas- digo después de un momento, ella no quita su vista de las personas pero ladea la cabeza un poco hacia mí, haciéndome notar que tengo su atención- Pero esto no es exactamente como lo había planeado-

-Creí que no querías cosas emotivas- me mira divertida-

-No me refiero a eso. Si no a la ausencia de preguntas- se encoge de hombros

-No necesito preguntar. Si hay algo que deba saber, más bien, si hay algo que _pueda_ saber. Me lo dirás- sus ojos me ven con total seriedad un segundo antes de volver su vista al paisaje. La miro un segundo, dentro Agatha empieza a impacientarse

"¡Tiene la paciencia de una tortuga!" grita exasperada en mi mente"Ya, empieza esto de una buena vez…me voy a hacer vieja"

"Eso quiero verlo"

"Ja ja" ríe sarcásticamente

-¿Cómo van tus historias?- pregunto después de un momento de vacilación. No es que el silencio sea incomodo. Por el contrario, pero para donde necesito encaminar la plática, la conversación debe fluir. Ella me mira divertida, pero paciente. Como si supiera hacia donde quiero ir y esperara ir a mi ritmo y no al suyo. Pero incluso con toda esa paciencia, alcanzo a ver una veta de curiosa expectación.

-Bien. Algunas revistas góticas han publicado mis relatos. No gran cosa, pero sigo en camino. Pero sigo manteniendo la fe. Mande hace poco un borrador a una editorial famosa aquí, haber si deciden leer mi historia-

-¿De qué va?- no necesito especificar

-Lo clásico. Amor entre un humano y una vampira y una guerra de razas- dice con un encogimiento de hombros, pero puedo ver el brillo de emoción que hay en sus ojos, y es que para todo escritor, su historia es todo.

-¿Y cómo es ella?- una sonrisa picara sale en sus ojos

-Como tu-

-Te dije que un personaje con mi personalidad no es interesante- digo con un mohín, esta vez ríe abiertamente

-Tal vez. Pero creo que hasta en el físico se parecen- sus ojos se posan en mí y me miran con la clásica admiración que provoca. Una parte de mi presiente, que ella cree, que si alguna vez ha visto a alguien parecido a un vampiro, es a mí. Y no puedo evitar la ironía de que tal vez no está lejos de acertar.

-Entonces te pediré derechos de personaje- se ríe, estaba una risilla parecida a las campanillas. Nos miramos con empatía, para después volver a posar sus ojos en las personas. La tarde ya es cálida pero empieza a enfriar, el sol llama a las puertas del crepúsculo.

-Leila…- ella me mira-Hay algo por lo que he venido-

-Dime-Su voz se me antoja como la de una madre que espera paciente la confesión de su hijo

-En realidad, vine aquí, por un motivo-

-Debe ser algo importante, como para cruzar el mundo. Pasar en avión durante más de un día no es algo lindo-

-Dímelo a mí-gruño pero eso solo hace que sonría

-¿Entonces?- pregunta. Suspiro, necesito encontrar una forma de decirlo adecuadamente.

-Cuando tu escribes…entras en la mente del personaje-Empiezo. Ella asiente- Prácticamente dejas que el personaje te posea, hasta el punto en que ya no eres tú la que escribe la historia…si no el. Y tú solo eres su…medio.- ella asiente nuevamente mientras sonríe

-A veces parece que existo por el personaje, y no que el personaje existe por mí-

-Pero, Leila, ¿Y si tú fueras el personaje? Supón, que no existe el personaje. Que eres tú, Leila, a quien un vampiro se le acerca y le dice que puede convertirla en lo él es, darle la inmortalidad y cosas con las que siempre imagino, cosas que eran su día a día como herramienta de escritura. Pero con las que nunca tuno una real perspectiva de su alcance. Las pone para ti en bandeja de plata ¿Las aceptarías? ¿Dejarías todo, para unirte a él en la eternidad y ser inmortal…vivir tu propia historia y dejar de escribir o leer?- por un segundo me mira sorprendida, pero poco a poco veo como deja que su mente se haga a la idea, la analiza. Después de un tiempo interminable sus ojos me miran

-La verdad, Dess. No estoy totalmente segura de quererlo. Es decir, no me hago a la idea de que eso pase.-Su mirada se vuelve al cielo anaranjado mientras suspira- Y es que a veces es simplemente mejor, leer o escribir sobre eso; que vivirlo. Creo que tal vez por eso, la gente lee y escribe historias que van más allá del razonamiento…para creer en algo increíble y sentirse capaces de vivirlo, sabiendo, que si la vida les otorgara la oportunidad, por muy incoherente que suene el pensamiento. Ellos no responderían a como siempre se lo han imaginado- suspira y me ve- Pero yo soy más sincera con eso, por eso te digo, que sinceramente no sé. Si un vampiro me ofreciera la oportunidad de ser como él, y todo lo que has mencionado, no puedo decirte con seguridad de cuál es mi respuesta. Renuncio a mucho y no estaría segura de que gano. Y necesito poner todo en perspectiva antes de tomar una decisión-sonríe triste-En mis historias, siempre el protagonista a quien se le da esa oportunidad, la acepta, en su mayoría. Pero precisamente porque él no es yo, por que el…puede hacerlo sin arrepentirse, después de todo, es inexistente y sus decisiones realmente nunca lo perjudicaran o lo harán en la medida en que yo, su creadora, lo permita. Y la verdad, amo mucho a mis personajes, son parte de mi. Pero a la vez entes diferentes. Me gusta pensar que tienen vida y decisiones propias y yo solo…las comunico al papel-sus ojos se pierden en la nada

-Entonces…no lo sabes-

-No, la verdad, no- suspiro yo

"¿Debería continuar?" pregunto a Agatha "No creo…que lo tome como tú"

"_Solo hay una forma de saberlo"_ me responde, miro a Leila que se pierde en sus pensamientos, como si oyera al mundo, parece tranquila…_"Hazlo" _insiste mi hermana, muy en contra de su deseo que no sea así. Y es que ella sabe lo que significa para mí, aunque no lo comprende, y quiere que lo deje ir o lo tome de una vez, para que podamos empezar como ambas deseamos. Con o sin la mujer que está sentada a mi lado

-Leila. Tu hace mucho me hiciste prometerte que si me convertía en vampiro, no dudara en ir a ti y convertirte- ella me mira incrédula, después me sonríe

-¿Me contradigo, no?- se ríe- pero esa era una de las muchas promesas tontas, lanzadas al aire que uno dice. Una promesa juego. Porque ambos lados saben que es imposible- increíble, justo lo que yo pienso de ese tipo de cosas, dichas con las mismas palabras, o parecidas

-Pero a veces lo imposible es posible- ella asiente

-Hay gente que dice que lo único imposible es evitar la muerte. Pero yo tengo mis dudas-

-Si no las tuvieras me decepcionarías- le digo con cariño y veo como sus ojos se iluminan, le gusta que la aprecie-Pero ahora puedes disipar tus dudas- su curiosidad empieza amostrarse interesada

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vine aquí por ese motivo. Para despejar tus dudas, para ofrecerte algo y para cumplir con mi palabra- ladea un poco la cabeza

-No entiendo-

-Leila, sé que es difícil de creer. Pero lo imposible es posible o, al menos ahora. Yo, he sido convertida en uno de los personajes de tus historias, de mis historias…en uno de los personajes del que todas las historias como las nuestras hablan…Leila…Soy un vampiro- sus ojos se abren como plato y se levanta de un salto

-Eso es imposible-

-Lo que es imposible y lo que es imposible ya no está en cuestión. Lo que necesito saber es ¿Aceptarías tu ser como yo? Porque te lo daré si tú lo deseas- la miro expectante mientras espero respuesta, balbucea un poco pero no sale nada de sus labios

"_Bueno, algo tengo que reconocer. Lo hiciste mejor que conmigo"_

"Me estoy volviendo una experta" Después de un momento, los ojos de ella se llenan de entendimiento, hecha los hombros hacia atrás en una pose de dignidad y me ve cono toda la serenidad que posee, pero alcanzo a notar con sus manos y piernas tiemblan levemente mientras a mis oídos llegan el atronador ruido de su pulso recorriendo su cuerpo a velocidad con su corazón acelerado

-Te creo- se limita a decir. Yo enarco las cejas, pero antes de que pregunte se explica-Simplemente tengo que verte, tienes una belleza etérea y fuera de este mundo. Eres la viva representación de todo lo que yo o algún escritor ha visto. Eso es lo que vi hace uno momentos, cuando nuestros ojos se toparon, cuando empecé a escribir con ahincó. Necesitaba registrar en el papel, un dato, que aunque conscientemente no acepte, mi inconsciente supo: tú eras un ser mítico, un vampiro. Así que no necesito pruebas, y soy lo bastante razonable como para creer en lo que mi los años de sabiduría humana me han dicho, que esto es imposible-por alguna razón me siento orgullosa, como me paso con Agatha. Siento como si fuera una madre que ve a su hija realizar una proeza, aun cuando ella aun es humana; aun cuando no je probado su sangre ni la he abrazado en el beso eterno.

-El problema es- continua- Que no acepto lo que tú me ofreces. A pesar de toda la lógica que soy capaz de insertar en lo irracional. No puedo creer que estés aquí ofreciéndomelo _a mí. _¿Por qué?-suspiro

-Porque cumplo con mi promesa-me mira perspicaz

-Hay más-

-Si lo hay. Solo te lo explicaría si aceptaras mi oferta- cruza los brazos y su vista se fija en mí, es raro, pero me he acostumbrado a esa mirada analítica. Sus ojos se desvían al cuaderno que tenia, como si estuviera conversando con él, como si le pidiera consejo y este se lo diera. Finalmente suspira y agacha la cabeza, no en son de derrota.

-Necesito pensarlo- dice simplemente, me mira suplicante, yo asiento

-Seria grosero de mi parte si te obligo a aceptar ahora. Y es algo que hubiera deseado para mi de haber sido el caso- enarca las cejas interrogativamente- Te lo explicare…si aceptas. Tengo mucho que contarte y enseñarte. Pero comprenderás que solo será…si u aceptas. No lo hago para presionarte, si crees eso, lo hago porque necesito protegernos.-

-¿protegernos?-no puede evitar preguntar, pero sintiendo un anhelo protector por mi hermana, miento

-Me refiero a mí y a los de mi especie. Y por supuesto, a tu persona- ella asiente, pero no con una expresión de que me hubiera creído; parece más bien resignada a conformarse con mi mentira

-Entiendo-

-Te daré 48 horas. Es el tiempo que estoy dispuesta a ofrecer, el tiempo que me hubiera gustado a mí. Comprende que después de ese tiempo, no hay vuelta atrás. Ven aquí dentro de dos días a media noche, cuando el lugar este desolado y podamos hablar y hacer lo que sea con más tranquilidad. También quiero aclararte, que si decides no llegar, tomare eso como un no y no tienes que preocuparte por represarías. Desaparece totalmente-

-Tan rápidamente como apareciste ahora- dice con media sonrisa, se agacha y toma el cuaderno con absoluta calma se levanta y se gira, empieza a caminar, sin voltear a verme. A penas a dado unos seis pasos cuando se detiene y ladea la cabeza para ver por sobre su hombro.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Dess-

-Hasta luego…- me despido, con la esperanza de volver a verla y ella se limita a asentir mientras un brillo extraño se apodera de sus orbes esmeralda; como si deseara que la esperanza no fallara, y que fuera real…que nos viéramos pronto y para siempre. Mas es algo de lo que no puede asegurar, su mente debe estar hecha un lio, aunque no lo aparente, y seguramente esta barajeando todos los pro y los contra. Mi oferta no es algo que se pueda rechazar, y aunque es algo…sorprendente –como Agatha piensa- también lleva muchas responsabilidades y sacrificios, que uno, como humano, no puede estar seguro de entregar.

Tal vez en la fantasía no podamos captar eso, y es que de por si la vida ya es muy complicada con sus decisiones como para agregarlas a la fantasía. Pero ahora, yo obligaba a Leila a considerarlas, a repasarla…y a dar un veredicto. Algo que yo ansió ver. Porque una parte de mi, ya se ha encadenado a esa humana, como me he encadenado con mi hermana Agatha. Esta cadena es tan fuerte como indestructible…pero también dañina para mi inmóvil corazón.

Una parte de mi, desea con todo su poder. Que Leila acepte. Desea una familia y sabe que el único medio de conseguirla, es teniendo a Agatha y a Leila conmigo. La elección es extraña y sin sentido, pero en estos casos…el sentido, ha dejado de existir.


	6. Familia

**_Bueno, pero buenooo! JAJAJA por fin termine el cap. Y cumpliendo la peticion de Adu - o su chantaje xD- subo aqui el nuevo cap. Que bueno que te guste Adu, jajaja y bueno tambien a Shinigami y a Danielle. Ambas siempre me andan pidiendo que termiene el cap. pero estaba travada con demas ideas...y las escuela me tienea agotada!!....pero no tanto como a Shinigami XD_**

**_En fin, aqui pongo el capitulo y espero poder acelerar el paso...espero. Adu!!! que conste que cumplo hermana. Se te quiere hermana. Ya Kara. Y a Shinigami y a Danielle. Son especiales para mi las cuatro. Y si me dejan review, se los agradesco n.n tambien a mis demas lectores, que me leen aunk no sepa de ellos. se les quiere!!_**

**Familia**

La noche había caído, las luces de la calle daban vida a la ciudad…una vida estéril. Podías ver a los turistas nocturnos dando su ronda por las calles y a los locales haciéndole compañía. Pero yo estaba sola.

Mi chaleco negro y unos jeans del mismo color era mi atuendo, con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Desde el techo donde estaba, veía al joven de cabellera oscura y piel blanca en el pórtico de la casa, su sonrisa era radiante y sus ojos, llenos de amor. Se despedía de la joven de piel aceitunada, en la cual se tatuaba un dulce rubor, tan delicioso adornando sus mejillas.

-Nos vemos. Fue lindo estar contigo- decía la voz cálida de la chica, el sonreía complacido

-Te llamare- ella asintió con un brillo inocente y es que apenas era una jovencita.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, reticentes a despedirse. Lentamente, el se agacho, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. La beso. Un beso tímido, un primer beso; Ella le correspondió lentamente y le insto a que profundizara, el cedió. Después de casi un minuto rompieron con la caricia; su mirada entrelazada, comunicándose con ella, lo que las palabras no serian capaz de comunicar. Él le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

Deje de observarles, y me dirigí al pequeño callejón sin salida que había junto al edificio. Lejos, escuche la puerta cerrándose y unos pasos bajando los tres escalones del pórtico. Cuando al fin alcance la orilla, me deje caer.

La caída libre, a pesar de ser solo unos seis metros, te da una sensación de cero gravedad…todo tu cuerpo se detiene y te hace sentir…solo, vacio…incompleto. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo apenas hice ruido con las suelas de mis zapatos. Justo en ese momento, el chico moreno pasaba junto a mí.

Pude haber dicho algo, pude intentar cualquier cosa…y sin embargo, me limite a tomar lo que quería.

El no supo que lo golpeo, ni siquiera alcanzo a proferir grito alguno, mis manos se aseguraron de cualquier intento de huida o de alarma.

Lo arrastre conmigo al callejón, como una tarántula que lleva a su guarida su delicioso manjar y, al igual que esta, no tuve remordimiento al encajar mis colmillos en la yugular.

Mis fuertes brazos rodearon al joven, su tierna y joven piel cedió ante mí, y sentí su cuerpo vibrar ante el grito de dolor que mis colmillos le provocaron –como es cada vez que uno se alimenta indiscriminadamente- más de su boca apenas y salió un quejido pues mi mano tapaba su boca, deleitándome con la suavidad de su rostro.

Oh, sin duda…era un niño, apenas joven. Y yo le robaba su vida. Atragantándome de esta, saboreándola…robándola. El todavía trataba de alejarme, pero para él era como tratar de quitar los edificio, inútil e imposible.

"_La veras dentro de tres horas"_ susurro Agatha, en su interior ella estaba desaprobando mi cacería, no porque le pareciera mal; ella sabía que lo hacía por miedo, lo hacía por enojo…lo hacía porque necesitaba desahogarme.

Necesitaba ese frágil cuerpo luchar por su vida, tan inultamente como yo intentaba luchar contra la inmovilidad de mi ser, ante el paso del tiempo. Pero era inútil rebelarse. Mi mandíbula se alejo de la tibia piel de ese joven. Mi lengua lamio la herida, borrándola inmediatamente…borrando el hecho de que yo había seguido a esa pareja durante todo el día, durante su cita. Borrando como había estado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos…imaginando que era ellos... imaginando que mi vida nunca se detuvo, imaginando, que jamás paso lo de aquella noche y por lo cual…jamás tuve que atacar a este joven que yacía entre mi brazos inconsciente, pues yo le había robado algo, yo lo había hecho sentir dolor por un segundo, para alejar de mi el dolor de la realidad que tal vez sentiría por la eternidad.

-Por favor, no recuerdes nada de esto- le susurre con mi voz cargada de mando, pero hasta yo note el ligero toque de suplica que habitaba en ella.

Y es que sentía que me suplicaba a mí misma. Mis brazos soltaron su presa y este cayó en el asfalto con un sonido sordo. Seguramente despertaría en unos 20 minutos, creyendo que se había desmayado, el cansancio y el mareo tal vez lo adjudicaría al dulce día que había tenido con la dama de sus sueños.

Sin rastro de mí en su mente. Inexistente.

"_Estas siendo dramática…típico"_ se quejo Agatha

"Algún día estarás en mi lugar"

"_En serio que a veces esa faceta tuya no la soporto_" Cerré mi mente, no quería hablar, no quería oír regaños.

Llegue hasta la parte más oscura del callejón, en una esquina. Estaba un pequeño bolso oscuro, dentro, los escritos de mi vida. Antes de irme de Colombia, los había tomado pero, sin el valor de quemarlos había optado por llevármelos. Mire la gran pared mohosa que era el callejón, solitario y abandonado. En algún rincón estaba un gato, que como yo hace un momento, se alimentaba de un pequeño ratón que había sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para caer en sus fauces. Flexione mis rodillas y usando mi fuerza para darme impulso, pude alcanzar nuevamente el techo del edificio. No me tome el tiempo para empezar a correr…sin rumbo fijo. Corrí por más de dos horas de esa forma; pero como todo en la vida, regrese a mi punto de inicio.

Mire el lugar de encuentro. El tiempo había llegado a su final…y todo cambiaria. Mi mirada se perdió en la oscuridad y como era acariciada por las ramas de aquel roble. Me deje caer al suelo, soltando el bolso que contenía mis libros…agache la mirada.

Mi respiración era agitada, no por el cansancio, si porque me sentía al borde del colapso…al límite de mi ser, pero ¿Por qué? Sé que no es por Leila y su decisión, sin embargo, saber que en este preciso momento ella está pensando si atarse a mi hermana y a mí es una buena opción o si la esta descartando. Si vendrá o se olvidara de nosotras. La capacidad de _elegir_ que tenía ella era lo que me trastornaba.

Yo no la tuve. Yo ni siquiera pude pensármelo, negarme…tomarlo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ser diferente? ¿Qué hubiera elegido?

Mis manos, que se aferraban a la tierra empezaron a mancharse con gotas de liquido rojo…un liquido que corría por mis ojos, lagrimas. Lagrimas de sangre.

Fue tan desconcertante, un recordatorio…de que ya no era normal. EL viento calaba mi fría piel, mi respiración seguía agitada –aunque en realidad, ya no necesitaba del oxigeno- mi cuerpo se envaro y de pronto se convulsiono. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, manchando mi rostro. Ahora, según mi mente, hacía mucho tiempo que ya no derramaba lágrimas, esta era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo y lo que más me desconcertaba, era sentir a Agatha en mi mente en ese momento. Una observadora silenciosa. Mi cociente ajeno a mí.

"Dess..."

"Déjalo…no pasa nada. Tu lo has dicho, soy una melodramática"

"Ni quien te contradiga" dice en tono burlón

"Pesada…"

"Hey…que tengo figura"

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?" solo escuche su musical risa, pero me limite a ignorarla. Las lágrimas se habían acabado y estaban totalmente secas en mi blanca piel. Mis ojos vagaron a la mochila, suspire.

-Adiós- susurre, las tome y les di un último vistazo.

Recordé las tardes que me limitaba a sentarme a escribir. Recordé las noches bañadas en lágrimas donde tomaba el lápiz y escribía. Hasta que los sentimientos se congelaron para siempre. Hasta que me limite a solo escribir y no sentir. Ellas eran mis sentimientos

"Y los quemaras…" susurro

"No. Los reclamare" ella no dijo nada. Me levante y deje caer la mochila, los cuadernos se desparramaron. Y ante mi vista se vislumbro el más viejo de todos.

Su cobertura era negra, y una rosa hecha de metal plateado había sido colocada en el frente. Debajo de este estaba escrito mi nombre con mis garabatos de niña. Si, solo tenía 7 cuando la había conseguido, cuando la escritura fue mi escape.

Saque de el bolsillo de mis jeans un encendedor y sin pensarlo mucho empecé a prenderles fuego, colocando unas hojas secas para hacerlas arder. Mi mente capturo la imagen de esa primera libreta, y sin darme cuenta empecé a decir uno de mis primeros poemas:

Jamás amado...jamás deseado´  
pero siempre a tu lado esta  
se muestra pocas veces ante ti...  
siempre con una mirada fría en sus ojos  
y cuando lo ves  
sabes que el fin ha llegado  
por inercia le temes  
hasta que te das cuenta que  
ya eres su esclavo...y después de  
eso, lo odias...piensas que él es el  
culpable de todas tus desgracias  
pero también la salvación a ellas  
y el...solo camina...con sus  
vestimentas en negro....aun no entiende,  
por que la gente espera eso de él....  
por que quieren que el sea así....  
pero se los da...aunque siempre niega no hacerlo  
siempre quiere hacer creer que es un egoísta  
pero no es así...o tal vez....si?

Una última lágrima cedió su avance en mi mejilla. Mi mente vago por los recuerdos, por la sensación que el lápiz y el papel me proporcionan, por el insistente "clac, clac" de las teclas del computador cuando me sentaba ante él para despotricar mi imaginación y dar vida a miles de personajes, que me hablaban, que me hacían feliz.

Yo era su creadora, yo les daba vida…yo deseaba que existieran. Y los poemas… cada palabra describiendo un sentimiento, cada palabra tratando de explicar pensamientos. Nunca fui buena con eso de los poemas…pero adoraba hacerlo. "Creado para ser el Mal" así había llamado a ese poema. Uno de los pocos de los que nunca estuve segura cual era su fin.

De alguna forma, creo que trataba de imaginarme al chico que yo miraba…aquel de mirada distante. Si yo supiera.

La noche de por si fría, empezó a bajar grados más, pero eso apenas y me molestaba…si, sentía el frío, pero este no me afectaba. Empezó a caer un poco de agua…apenas una brisa, fue suficiente para que el fuego que se había encendido con mis libros, empezara a pagarse; mis cuadernos habían quedado reducidos a cenizas, un objeto irreconocible y negruzco…nada.

-Adiós, Desireé Sheyman. Polvo eres…y polvo serás- como si todo fuera planeado, una bocanada de aire llego, llevándose las pocas cenizas húmedas y sucias que había. Contemple mi muerte humana…al fin me despedida de todo…lo que alguna vez fui.

Y no había notado el público que tenía hasta ese momento.

-En la noche te vez mas sobrenatural-dijo una voz, en un acto de instinto me levante tomando una postura defensiva hacia el lugar de donde la voz llego. Ahí, en una postura relajada, y con una bella sonrisa iluminando su rostro, estaba Leila.

En cuanto mi mente proceso la ausencia de un peligro –aparentemente- me relaje irguiéndome en toda mi altura. Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-En serio, si quisieras pasar inadvertida, la noche no es tu momento. Te ves…mas etérea...- le devolví la sonrisa

-Gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta- y llego el silencio. Mis ojos no se apartaban de ella, así como los de ella de los míos. Suspiro, caminando hacia a mí, acortando la distancia, sus ojos se posaron en la cenizas y las pequeñas llamas que aun quedaban de mi.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto; su tono de voz tenía ausencia total de interés, como si lo hiciera con tal de no quedarnos en ese silencio, para mí, alentador.

-Lo último que quedaba de mi…alma. Lo uno físico…-

-Borrado…-

-Ya no lo necesito, existo eternamente. No hay necesidad de que se quede registrada mi existencia- sus profundos orbes esmeraldas me observaron de esa manera tan analítica, a la que empezaba a acostumbrarme.

-Y sin embargo, te duele no hacerlo- silencio-El que tu existas para siempre, Dess, no significa que tengas algo que decir…-

-Tengo mi voz- ella asintió

-La voz es un buen instrumento para transmitir el pensamiento, de hecho, antiguamente no se escribía, pues dejar tu palabra escrita se decía…era impuro. Los conocimientos y la historia se transmitían de boca en boca. Nunca, por medio de la letra-

-Puedo hacer lo mismo-dije con una sonrisa, para nada real. Ella por supuesto, lo noto.

-Pero estarías incompleta. Tu alma siempre te exige escribir. Creo yo, está en tu naturaleza. La ha estado en muchos humanos, por eso surgió la letra, porque hubo alguien que necesito plasmar su existencia…su experiencia.

» Por tu parte, necesitas plasmar tu alma, eres una escritora…y siempre lo serás. Aunque vivas milenios- Agache la cabeza, eso no se lo podía negar ni refutar, era cierto. Aunque lo intentara, mi alma siempre iba a necesitar escribir; jamás fui buena hablando, por eso empecé a escribir, porque necesitaba desahogar mi alma y fue la pluma y el papel mi medio, con el paso del tiempo…me convertí en una escritora. Suspire rendida, y note los ojos de Leila sobre mí, alcance a notar su asentimiento, como si hubiera estado ahí, escuchando mis procesos mentales.

Busque su mirada, un poco más firme de lo que había estado los dos últimos días

-¿Cuál es tu decisión?- pregunte, impregnando en mi voz la misma firmeza que estaba lejos de sentir. Note como se tenso brevemente para luego relajar los hombros, ella miro hacia el árbol. Así permaneció por un largo tiempo en el que ni siquiera me moleste en moverme. Esperando. Cuando sus ojos me miraron nuevamente, vi un encantador brillo…una mirada llena de decisión.

-Espero ser una buena hermana, para ti. Así como espero… que tu decisión no me lleve a herirte…pues no estoy segura de ser la mejor elección-

-Lo eres, créeme- dije, mi voz sonaba tan alegre como me sentía. Ella sonrió pero su fugaz alegría no llego a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- pregunto. Me encogí de hombros.

-A decir verdad, no estoy segura. Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a mi corazón, por sonar un poco trillados… pero, algo dentro de mí me llevo a ti. Como yo lo veo fue una decisión precipitada que, con el paso del tiempo… fue cobrando sentido, pero no explicación-

-Hay cosas que no necesitan explicación-

-Cierto, buscarla y dársela sería un acto vulgar…que le quitaría brillo a las cosa-

-La gente le llama magia-

-Yo lo llamo, vida- reímos tontamente- Entonces…supongo que aceptas-

-Lo hago- afirmo, nos miramos mutuamente.

-¿Por qué?- no pude evitar preguntar. Fue ahora ella, la que se encogió de hombros

-No sabría decirte con exactitud. ¿Vida eterna? No me sonaba muy atrayente, he de aceptar, que nunca le he temido a la muerte. Sin embargo, no fue toda la gloria de la oportunidad que tú me ofrecías, lo que me atrajo. Tampoco fue la curiosidad. Lo pensé, muy seriamente: Dejar todo lo que tenia, podría ser un coste muy grande. Sin embargo…como tú dices, algo dentro de mí, me dijo que debía aceptar. Fue la sensación irreversible que sentí, desde el momento en que te vi, que mi vida se ataría a tu lado…irremediablemente, y jamás he rechazado o luchado contra este- quise decir "gracias" o "Sabia decisión" sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a ella, y tomar su rostro, como buscando algún signo de duda…no lo había, sonreí feliz ¿Hubiera entonces, yo tomado la misma decisión que ella? Inevitablemente, vi mi vida a través de ella durante estos días, pensando que, la decisión que ella tomara, seria la misma que yo hubiese tomado de haber podido. ¿Era eso lo que me alegraba tanto? ¿Qué ella no hubiera huido, por el contrario, aceptado una eternidad a mi lado? La amaba, más que a nada la amaba. Tanto como amaba a Agatha, desde el momento en que ella acepto estar conmigo y mi corazón se hincho de amor; tanto como cuando Agatha me llamo hermana por vez primera. Si, definitivamente, amaba con todo mi ser y un poco más, a estos dos seres. Aunque en apariencia fueran diferentes. Ambos eran iguales y, por contraste…iguales a mí.

-Bienvenida, Hermana- le dije, mientras ladeaba su cabeza para poder tener acceso a su dulce cuello. Ella puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a ella.

-Seremos una familia…junto con ella- mis labios se detuvieron, entre abiertos, cerca de su piel, sentí su estremecimiento cuando mi aliento acaricio esta.

-¿Ella?-pregunte curiosa en un susurro

-La otra, no me hablaste de ella. Pero lo puedo sentir en ti. Hay otra a la que has transformado recientemente y que nos está esperando a ambas. Y yo ya quiero conocerla- solté una risa nerviosa. De alguna forma eso me recordó a la anciana que me había traído a Leila.

-Este lugar está lleno de tanta gente extraña-murmure para mí. Y mis colmillos perforaron su delicada piel.

El primer buche de sangre lo trague con avidez, Ella jadeo ante la sensación y sentí sus frágiles dedos apretar mi cintura. Por supuesto, ella no sufría de dolor…pero si de placer. La escuche reírse.

-Convirtiéndome en Leyenda oscura-murmuro. Ya no la comprendía, sus palabras, eran invisibles para mí. La seducción de la sangre me dejo fuera de razonamiento…quería mas, y más tome.

Pronto, la sensación que me provocaba retirarme, el empuje que me decía que había bebido suficiente de mi víctima, llego, mas insistí en beber todo.

Cuando sentí sus brazos flácidos, y su cuerpo pesado irse hacia atrás, al tiempo que yo caía de rodillas, acunando a mi futura hermana. Solté su cuello y antes de que mi mente racional me recordara mi "temor" por el dolor, rasgue con mis propios colmillos mi muñeca y le di beber a ella, mientras apretaba los dientes ante el ardor de la herida.

La sangre, mi sangre…antes de ella, escurrió por su garganta para completar aquel ritual que daba origen a su muerte…y nacimiento.

El primer espasmo llego, y luego un segundo. Un grito tan desgarrador como el de una banshee corrió por su garganta. Pero su voz aun no me llegaba, su voz mental aun estaba silenciada

-Tranquila…todo estará bien- un segundo grito, menos intenso broto. Note como apretaba los dientes en un intento de acallar su propio dolor.

"**Debí suponer que dolería"** pensó, y yo escuche. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me dibujo en mi rostro

"Solo será por un momento"

"_Menos de una hora…o dos"_ Apoyo Agatha, que había permanecido en silencio.

Antes de que Leila preguntara –entre sus jadeos y aspamos- abrí mi mente, como si de una fuente se tratase, para que toda la información se regara dentro de Leila. Conté desde mi transformación –aquel evento que aun planeo evitar- hasta mis descubrimientos, pocos o muchos, sobre lo que éramos; para al final, terminar con lo que había pasado en los últimos días, mi búsqueda de una compañera…Agatha aceptando. Mi otra hermana, apoyándome y llenando los espacios que yo olvidaba.

No estaba muy segura de si Leila nos escuchaba o no, aun así continúe informándole. Mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo, pensaba en que pasaría después. Nuestros siguientes movimientos.

"_Eso ya lo tengo arreglado"_ murmuro Agatha en mi mente

"¿Cómo?" pregunte, pero la respuesta fue interrumpida por otro alarido proveniente de Leila, yo la abrace nuevamente, susurrándole que todo acabaría en cuestión de minutos, podía escuchar a su corazón en su fútil intento de continuar palpitando.

Ocupada por consolar a mi hermana y su transformación, no note la otra presencia hasta que unos dulces y delgados brazos me abrazaron desde la espalda. Solo tuve un segundo en el que la sorpresa me invadió, antes de que su rostro se apoyara en mi hombro y el rostro de Agatha me mirara con una sonrisa genuina

-Todo déjaselo a tu hermana, que ella lo resuelve- dijo con tono divertido

-¡Oh! Que haría sin ti- dije de modo dramático, Leila hacia otro espasmo mientras sus manos, con su nueva fuerza me apretaban

-Estarías perdida-

-oh mejor- le ataque, ella me saco la lengua y yo solo me rei- ¿Cómo llegaste?- ella se rio

-bueno, Odio que me hagan a un lado. Así que dije ¿Qué demonios? Vamos a España.- se rió- fue fácil ocultártelo ¿en serio no te causo curiosidad que solo pudieras ver en lo que yo te mandaba?- fruncí el ceño

-Pensé que…-

-¿Te daba tu espacio? Sí, eso aparte. Pero tampoco quería que te dieras cuenta que iba a bordo de un avión, directo a encontrarme contigo-

-Creí haber dejado claro, que te quedaras-

-En Bogotá, si, si. Lo sé. Pero yo también te deje claro que no estaba de acuerdo. Así que en lugar de discutir-

-Te olvidaste de mi orden he hiciste lo que se te antojo- ella me sonrió de manera inocente

-Oye, somos una familia. Las familias hablan y votan, no hacen lo que se les da la gana. Así que tómalo o déjalo, si quieres seguir teniendo el honor de ser mi hermana- le gruñí, pero estaba lejos de sentirme enojada, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho. Estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí; como si siguiera mis pensamientos –y es que lo hacía- me sonrió antes de abrazarme más fuerte.

"Somos familia" reforzó en su mente

"**Estoy con ella"** para mi sorpresa, apunto Leila. La mire, su respiración era agitada pero ya no se quejaba, sus ojos me miraban con cansancio y una sonrisa débil. Suspire

-Ya que me queda- Agatha se rio, al tiempo que me soltaba y se levantaba

-Bien, Acabo de robar un carro. Así que tenemos transporte,…-

-¿robar?- dije con tono reprobador, mientras ella me sonreía

-Tú no eres la única que se puede ir por el camino fácil-

-Bonito Ejemplo tomas…-

-Oye, si no quieres que lo haga, simplemente no des malos ejemplos. Mala hermana- bufe. En ese momento Leila hacia amago de levantarse, pero tan pronto como lo intento ella estaba de pie,

-¡Wouow!- dijo al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza

-tómatelo con calma- le apunte. Ella se giro a verme, con la misma velocidad y sus ojos se agrandaron, su mente me envió el reflejo de mi misma. Sonreí

-Se, soy hermosa ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Agatha se rio

-Ya quisieras…- le saque la lengua, y mientras ese intercambio pasaba, Leila miraba su alrededor con ojos embelesados, como un ciego que nunca ha visto la luz

-Nunca habría podido describir todo esto- dijo de manera distraída

-No creo que ningún escrito pudiera- apunte- Es demasiada belleza, demasiado…diablos…no tengo palabras-

-Demasiado increíble u perfecto- dijo Agatha con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Nadie nunca podría describir tanto de todo. Estamos acostumbrados a ver el mundo tan simple y opacado…todo esto…es como verlo a través de…ojos de dioses- enarque una ceja

-¿Dioses?- se encogió de hombros

-si existimos nosotros, ¿Por qué no los dioses?-

-Pensé que eras atea-

-Lo soy…vaya, no vamos a ponernos existencialistas ¿o sí?-

-No, que chorrada- dije al tiempo que me levantaba. Gire a ver a Leila con una sonrisa, que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de responder por qué un espasmo le vino

-¡Oh si! Olvidaba decirte que…-muy tarde, ella apenas pudo girarse para comenzar a vomitar. Agatha suspiro

-Creí que después de mi, te volverías buena en esto- me encogí de hombros

-Gajes del oficio- ella se rio, pero otra arcada de Leila interrumpió su risa, Miro a nuestra hermana e hizo un gesto de asco

-¿Así estaba yo?- pregunto

-Nah, eras peor- ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, y yo me reí

"**No se burlen a mi costa"** escuche decir a Leila, mientras le venía otra arcada

"No me rio a tu costa, si no a la de Agatha"

"_JA-JA Los chistes no son lo tuyo, hermana" _

"Yo creo que sí, pero estas de envidiosa" puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a Leila y le ponía una mano en el hombro

-¿paso?- Leila se levanto y le observo, antes de asentir-Tranquila, yo estaba perdida y ella no es buena maestra- dijo señalándome con la cabeza- pero no hay de qué preocuparse, lo que pierde en enseñanza se le perdona porque es buena apoyando-

-Y te tengo a ti- dijo Leila con una sonrisa. Agatha abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa bañada en vergüenza iluminara mi rostro

-Y me tienes a mí, si.-luego frunció el ceño-Pero no soy niñera- me reí

"Pobre del niño al que le tocara eso" apunte, y en mi cabeza dibuje la imagen de Agatha tirada en el sillón de manera despreocupada mientras un niño lloraba por que se había roto el brazo. La única que se rio fue Leila

"_Me encantaría, romperte el brazo a ti"_ apunto mi hermana mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

"Adelante. Te reto" le dije mientras la miraba de manera condescendiente

"**Basta de peleas"** dijo Leila "**En lugar de eso…empecemos por…"**

"_Por alimentarte"_ termino Agatha al ver que Leila no sabía, esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa _"Descuida, una vez que empiezas. Adiós a los tabúes Morales humanos"_

"Ya no eres humana. Hermana" le dije de manera seria, ella me miro como si no entendiera

"_Ahora eres, nuestra hermana. Nuestra familia"_ dijo Agatha, Leila la observo antes de asentir con una sonrisa

"¿Y yo era la cursi?" pregunte de manera burlona. Agatha me miro sonriente

"_me hace daño juntarme contigo" _

"No decías eso antes…"

"_Sigo esperando a que aparezca el sexy vampiro para irme con el"_

"**Que les parece si en vez de esperarlo, o ponerse a pelear. Vamos a buscarlo…pero antes vamos a comer…o beber"** frunció el ceño mientras Agatha y yo nos reíamos, asentí y empecé a caminar seguida por ellas.

Estoy completa ahora. Lo que viniera después, poco me importaba. Tenía a mi familia ahora.


	7. Busqueda Finalizada

**_Al fin entrego el siguiente cap. se que me tarde pero como compesacion entrego uno largo. Si adu, dijimos que tu subes yo subo, pero mira que me tarde! pero al fin llego. eso es algo, no?_**

**_Ademas aqui aparece uno de mis personajes,que en lo personal lo adoro. no se que tiene que me encanta xD Shinigami a esperado por el mucho, pero siento decir que no hay mucha aparicion, pero al proximo cap. si la habra. Promesa!._**

**_Adu hermana, se que prometi subir a mas tardar hoy el principio de tu historia. Pero quiero avanzar al menos dos caps, ya que el primero es una breve introduccion. Pero como compesacion te doy este. ¿estamos bien? _**

**_Mando un saludo a Saoran y a Danielle. Danielle querida, se extrañan tus platicas, espero tenerla pronto. Y se que te encanta esta historia y espero que lo mismo sea para este cap. Nos vemos pronto. xD. Envienme Review! por que me hace sentir recordada! miren que yo las recuerdo!!no, en serio lo hago xD _**

**_See ya_**

**_psd: odio las malditas apuestas....detesto las malditas apuestas....¬¬ (Adu entiende esto)_**

**Búsqueda Finalizada.**

"Ok, repítanme que hacemos aquí" dije mientras jugaba con el vaso de _Luna azul_ que tenía delante de mí, del cual no había bebido ni una sola gota. Leila me miro desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa redonda, suspiro con gesto cansado, no sabría decir si era porque estaba aburrida o por que ya se había cansado de mí, aun así me contesto.

"**Por que estamos buscando a alguien de nuestra especie"**

"¿Y eso para…?" puso los ojos en blanco

"**Desireé, esa fue tu idea. Queremos encontrarlos para saber un poco más sobre nosotras, las preguntas con incógnita…además de que estas obsesionada con conocer a los **_**otros**_**"**

"Estoy aburrida…"

"**Lo sé"**

"Pero en serio estoy aburrida" me miro con gesto molesto

"**Llevas más de una hora repitiéndolo"**

"¡Es que estoy aburrida!"Me defendí, ella suspiro con gesto exasperado. Yo solo sonreí de manera inocente, la verdad era uno de los motivos por los que lo repetía. Me encantaba verla exasperarse. Leila trataba seriamente de no hacerlo, pero según ella, era capaz de exasperar al mismísimo Dalai lama.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que al fin había reunido a mi familia. Y muchas cosas nos sorprendieron, la principal de todas. Fue Leila.

Era obvio que ella podía comunicarse con nosotras mentalmente, eso era un hecho dado, lo que nos tomo desprevenidas fue el hecho de que podía escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas.

Eso no lo esperábamos.

Debo decir que de alguna forma, el nuevo don de mi hermana es útil, además. Al poder ella leer la mente de todos, yo también lo podía. Siempre quise hacer algo así ¿A que era cool? Digo, siempre y cuando Leila me permitiera acceder a su mente –algo que siempre hacia- pero definitivamente, la mejor para controlar pensamientos o mandarlos. Era Agatha.

Mire buscándola y la encontré charlando de lo más lindo con un chico gótico. Parecían el uno para el otro. El era alto, y de piel blanca –aunque se notaba el maquillaje, al menos para mis ojos- se había puesto unas lentillas rojas que le hacían parecer tener mirada felina. Su cabello caía desde su frente enmarcando su rostro triangular. Este era de un negro total y llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda –personalmente, me gustaban los chicos de cabello largo…pero no a ese extremo- Además, lo más ridículo era su tonta imitación de unos colmillos de plástico en su boca que dificultaban su modo de hablar ¿Por qué Agatha estaba con él?

"_Por que no quiero lucir igual de exasperada que la pobre de Leila" la_ oí responder en mi mente. Ella siempre tenía una ligera unión conmigo o con Leila, siempre siguiendo nuestro hilo de pensamientos. No sabía aun si sentirme bien o no_ "Lo que pasa es que te duele que sea mejor que tú en esto de ser colmilluda" _bufe mientras oía la carcajada mental de mis hermanas y Leila diciéndole a Agatha que al menos ella podía mantenerme callada.

"Ya… ¿nos podemos ir?" suplique con gesto cansado "De todos modos en este bar, no habrá más que chicos que se creen vampiros…como siempre"

"**Fue tu idea, hermana" **

"Lo sé, lo sé…" suspire. No sé por qué se me ocurrió pensar que en alguno de estos bares de vampiros podría haber vampiros de verdad. Hasta ahora, lo más cercano a un vampiro real éramos nosotras.

Llevamos así, durante estos tres meses. Personalmente yo nunca fui una adicta a las salidas de noche que inmiscuyeran un bar. Es decir, siempre me gusto salir de noche, pero prefería los lugares silenciosos, donde pensar era posible.

En cambio aquí, donde las luces azul oscuro y la música de rock, estaban en toda su potencia –personalmente, adoraba esa música…pero…- Además, el lugar estaba más que lleno de humanos, todos darketos o góticos. Uno que otro hippie, pero nada interesante que ver. A menos que contaras a los tipos con dentadura falsa.

Suspire cansada

"¿Alguna novedad?"Pregunto Agatha a Leila, viendo que me estaba rindiendo. Esta abrió su mente para nosotras…

"Nada…ya saben" Eso es lo que hacíamos. Tratábamos parecer unas mas, ignorar la mirada de todos los que nos veían y concentrarnos en lo queríamos. Vampiros reales.

Leila era una gran ayuda en ese asunto, revisando las mentes de todo el que estuviera ahí. Si había algo que esconder, ella lo descubriría.

"**¿Por qué no buscas tu cena?"** me pregunto Leila con gesto distraído. Era gracioso, aparentemente solo éramos dos chiscas que se sentaban juntas sin entablar conversación alguna. Pero por dentro las pláticas no se detenían. Y es que eso se estaba volviendo costumbre entre nosotras, excluíamos a todos de nuestras pláticas. Mis manos se desplazaron de mi bebida a la calavera que adornaba el centro, de la cual salía una serpiente. Bonito… ¿Me lo podría llevar?

"Cene anoche…" Leila hizo un leve asentamiento con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar alrededor. Ella sabía que no era necesario cenar tan seguido. Además, parecía que Agatha había proclamo el plato del día, con aquel sujeto. Por norma no debíamos cenar todas el mismo día. Por si.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- escuche a alguien, me gire para ver un chico. Igual que todos iban vestido de negro, pero tenía un toque demasiado inocente en su rostro y sus ojos azules.

Una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba entre ansioso y embelesado.

-Paso…-dije

"**Deberías bailar con el"** Leila hizo una rápida inspección en la mente del chico y me dejo ver lo que había. Nada que me interesara

"_Al menos sirve para que dejes de quejarte un rato_" dijo Agatha quien aceptaba bailar con el chico que había "acaparado" su atención

"No" fui tajante.

-Sabes- dijo el chico, ignorante de nuestra platica- Eres muy hermosa, y la verdad…al lado de todos estos… tu eres la que de verdad parece un vampiro- sin querer mire de reojo a Leila con gesto divertido, ella apretaba los labios en un intento de no reírse

-¿En serio?-el asintió-Gracias…supongo-

-¿Puedo invitarte algo?-

-Ya tengo, gracia- alce mi bebida. El suspiro con gesto cansado. A través de Leila vi que en realidad el no se consideraba gótico o algo así. Fue invitado por un amigo a ese lugar y obligado a vestir así, personalmente el negro no le gustaba, lo cual me molesto a mi ¿Qué tenían los snobs contra el negro? Pero ahora el chico creía que, haber venido valía la pena. Si lograba sacarme una cita

"**Sal con el"** apunto Leila

"¿Por qué?" Ella fingió jugar con la calavera con la que yo había estado jugando. Definitivamente me la llevaría.

"**Vamos, una cita no te hace daño. Además, no creo que pretendas no tener una relación amorosa"**

"No creo que sea el momento para hacerlo"

"**Yo creo sí. Siempre es momento para una cita"**

"¿Con un humano?"

"_Hey…no tiene nada de malo"_ dijo Agatha, quien por supuesto se defendía, ya que en ese preciso momento estaba teniendo una especia de cita con uno _"Además, creo que Leila tiene razón. ¿O pretendes ser una frígida?"_ Suspire, sin duda ese pensamiento se me hacía demasiado banal para los asuntos que apremiaban

-Bueno, si no me dejas invitarte algo ¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?- pregunto el chico. Lo mire ceñuda

-Se llama Desireé- se me adelanto mi hermana la rubia- Yo soy Leila- extendió la mano, y el chico se quedo impresionado un poco por ella, antes de tomar su mano y con gesto demasiado exagerado se agacho para besarle la mano. Humanos, ante la primera señal de filtreo…

Claro, como yo no le hice caso, se le hizo fácil cambiar de objetivo aunque estaba claro que Leila solo quería impulsarme a mí a hacer algo. Yo solo me moleste por que digiera nuestros nombres reales. Nunca me gustaba hacer eso.

-Mucho gusto, Evans- suspire. Leila me miro molesta mientras me pedía que al menos lo intentara. Me negué rotundamente, a mi pensar….para lo único que servían ahora los humanos era como alimento. Fin del cuento.

"**¿Toda tu humanidad murió o qué?"** me pregunto molesta Leila. Ella era la que más se molestaba conmigo cuando pensaba cosas así, Agatha, bueno... ella estaba de mi parte y pensaba "casi" lo mismo que yo.

"Solo digo la verdad"

"**Y prefieres quedarte sola, mientras no encuentras a ningún vampiro y…"**

"No pienso convertir a nadie más, y los humanos tienen una vida limitada"

"**Tú no sabes cómo es tu caso"**

"Pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Las tengo a ustedes, las amo a ustedes. Con eso me basta"

"_Y Eres como la mama de los pollitos. Aunque estés sola, cuidas de tus crías"_ dijo en tono burlón Agatha, aunque las tres sabíamos que era verdad. Yo era demasiado sobre protectora con ellas.

No era solo el hecho de que yo las transformara, y que de haber líder, seria yo. La verdad, nosotras no veíamos a ninguna como la mandamás, cada quien era independiente. Pero si era necesario, en una decisión que nos inmiscuyera a las tres. Todas nos uníamos. Si…nuestra utopía era genial, a veces… el problema, es que era mi naturaleza ser…protectora.

"Cuando esté lista para citas"

"_Seremos la primera en sacarte a patadas para una"_

"**Y en asistir a la boda"**

"_¿Los vampiros se casan?"_ Leila se encogió de hombros

"**Pero a que sería lindo burlarse de la iglesia así ¿no?"** sonrió en mi dirección

"_Estoy contigo, hermana. Aunque eso del ritual del matrimonio. Paso"_

"**somos dos"**

"Tres" apunte yo

-en fin… ¿Y que las trae por aquí?- pregunto Evans. Todavía me observaba a mí, con gesto de deseo. En ese momento Agatha salió con su chico. Las ansias de sangre me hicieron agua la boca, y por un momento desee lanzarme sobre Evans. Claro que la sed no era una necesidad urgente en mí, pero la idea de todo el proceso…

-Leila, nos vamos- anuncie mientras me levantaba. Ella me miro y solo meneo la cabeza mientras me seguía. Evans me miro sorprendido por un segundo y luego se recompuso

-¿Quieren que las acompañe?- pregunto esperanzado

-Preferimos que no- le dije en tono cortante. Leila me tomo de la mano y camino a mi lado, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Evans miro aquel gesto y enarco una ceja

-¿Ustedes son…?- sonreí de manera inocente. Esto si me divertía

-Sí, lo somos- el abrió los ojos y después lo disimulo. Leila me mando el pensamiento del chico – a pesar de su inocencia- se preguntaba si aceptaríamos un tercero. No pude evitar la sonrisa que me vino

-Sabes, seria genial tener un… _encuentro_. Nosotros tres. Pero en este momento tengo prisa. Adiós- me gire arrastrando a Leila

-Espero tener ese encuentro, pronto. Adiós-alcanzo a decir ella. La verdad, no sé por qué me divertía aquel deseo sexual que despertaba al chico. Caminamos a través del pequeño pasillo, y en la salida le guiñe el ojo a modo de despedida al grandulón de la entrada, que se quedo embobado por un segundo antes de sonreír hacia mí.

-Los chicos solo piensan en sexo- dijo divertida

-Dímelo a mi- suspire-Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…yo no he tenido…ningún encuentro sexual hasta ahora- Leila me miro sorprendida ante lo que dije, después frunció el ceño pensativa

-Yo menos-

-El deseo esta…solo que…-suspire y sonreí-aunque claro, desde mucho antes de ser transformada había caído en un inconsciente celibato- Leila se rio

-Bueno, podemos decir que estamos iguales-

-¿Nadie interesante?- pregunte. Se encogió de hombros

-Mi lista de chicos era corta. A pesar de que me pedían muchas citas-

-¿Amor?- ella sonrió, pero su mirada tenía un brillo especial

-No especialmente. Caí enamorada un par de veces, pero…ya sabes. Nada digno que trascender. Siempre busco alguien que me complemente. Ya sabes, supongo que ser escritora y hacer tantos chiscos perfectos-

-Te volvían huraña a menos que se tratara del chico perfecto- asintió

-Aunque es claro, que el chico perfecto no existe-

-Si existiera. O es gay o estaría ocupado- sonrió divertida. Caminamos un par de cuadras antes de que un carro –uno de esos modelos viejos- se parara justo frente a nosotras, derrapando en la acera

-¿Las llevo?- la voz de Agatha salió de el asiento del piloto. No me hice esperar y entre. Colocándome en el lado del copiloto, con un mohín y reticente Leila se echo atrás.

-¿Del tipo?- pregunte

-Sep. Pero no soy tonta, le cambie la placa por la de otro carro. Eso nos da tiempo-

-Te has vuelto una experta- me burle

-Sep. Soy la mejor- acelero llevándonos lejos de la zona

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Leila asomada entre nosotras. Suspire

-La búsqueda no rinde frutos- apunto Agatha

-Buscamos por toda la ciudad. Nada-

-tu idea de los bares es buena. Después de todo ¿Qué mejor lugar para camuflarse que donde hay un montón de humanos creyéndose vampiros?- asentí

-El problema, es que no sabemos cuál es la mentalidad de los otros vampiros- dijo Agatha mientras aceleraba un poco más, ya alejándose de la zona central de la ciudad – de la cual ya ni me molestaba en recordar el nombre-

-Cierto- concorde. Suspire frustrada

-creo que es hora de cazar en otro lado- dijo Agatha-Ya me aburrí de la zona-

-Estoy contigo- apunto Leila. Eso era común. Cuando nos aburríamos simplemente con que dos lo digieran, y nos íbamos. Les sonreí

-Bien. La última vez eligió Agatha. Así que es tu turno Leila.-

-¡sí!- dijo ella dando un salto. Se echo hacia atrás y se recostó en el asiento con gesto pensativo. Yo me gire para verla mientras Agatha la estudiaba desde el retrovisor. Después de mucho tiempo en el que no nos permitió acceder a su mente. Nos miro con gesto divertido

-¿Qué les parece Nueva Orleans?- pregunto. La mire estupefacta y Agatha bufo

-¿No te parece alto trillado?- Leila negó con su cabeza a la pregunta de mi hermana.

-¿Te cansaste de Europa?- pregunte aun sin entender. Personalmente a mí siempre me intereso conocer el continente europeo, pero no nos habíamos alejado mucho de la zona de España.

Leila ya había dejado todo listo en su casa. Técnicamente había desaparecido para el mundo. Algo que ella había arreglado mucho antes de que acudiera a mí aceptando ser parte de nosotras. Sin embargo, aun no había querido alejarme de España hasta peinar la zona en la búsqueda de algún vampiro

-No es eso- dijo- Es solo que estaba pensando. En Nueva Orleans también hay bares góticos y de fanáticos de vampiros. Sin mencionar que la zona es conocida. Ya sabes por Anne Rice- dijo y yo asentí- Pensé que tal vez la probabilidad de que ahí nos encontremos con uno, es mayor-

-Estupido pero probable- dijo Agatha mientras asentía

-También creo que deberíamos empezar a sacar papeles falsos. Ya sabes. No siempre vamos a estar colándonos en aviones o robando autos o correr-

-¡Oh vamos!- dije- Es divertido- Leila sonrió

-No niego que es divertido, pero incorrecto. Además fingir que no existimos no ayuda de mucho, tarde o tempranos nos estableceremos, y necesitamos-

-Eso lo pensaremos a su tiempo- le corte

-Sin querer estar en tu contra, Dess. Pero creo que esta vez Leila tiene razón-suspire

-bien, lo que digan- me senté recta en mi asiento de brazos cruzados como una niña que hace berrinche. Leila se asomo otra vez y me sonrió

-Eso lo haremos una vez estemos allá.-

-Ok-seguí en la misma actitud cortante

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver que algo me molestaba, Agatha me miro de reojo curiosa. Suspire y agache la mirada, de ser humana estaría sonrojada seguramente

-Es que…nunca termine las clases de ingles- me miraron sorprendidas antes de echarse a reír

-¡Júralo!- grito Agatha divertida. Me encogí mas en mi asiento y ella se rio aun mas.

-Quería terminarlas pero el tiempo se me agoto…y tuve que dejarlas-

-Y te preocupa que no puedas hablar allá- asentí cohibida

-Un vampiro que no es poliglota…vaya cosa aquí- se burlo Agatha. La mire ceñuda

-¿Tu sabes?- le pregunte retadora

-Yes- hablo de manera petulante. Rechine los dientes mientras sentía ganas de golpearla. Ella suspiro.

-Te ayudare chica. No te preocupes-

-Y yo. De algo sirve eso de transmitirse pensamientos-

-Bien, ayúdenme en mi ignorancia- dije sarcástica mientras recargaba el codo sobre la ventana y descansaba mi cabeza sobre mi mano. Ellas rieron un rato y luego guardaron silencio, mientras Agatha se desviaba al aeropuerto. Mire de reojo mi reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Excelente hora. No nos habíamos entretenido mucho en el bar

-¡Demonios!- grite levantándome ligeramente del asiento como si hubiera visto algo en la carretera

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Agatha con gesto precavido

-Olvide llevarme la calavera- Leila se carcajeo antes, mientras Agatha trataba de entender lo que dije para después bufar-¿Qué? Era linda-Se limito a menear la cabeza mientras se estacionaba, y bajábamos del auto.

-Iré a revisar el tablero- dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección del lugar y yo me recargaba en el coche. Me puse a observar el estacionamiento vacio.

Leila se asomo por la ventana, sacando más de medio cuerpo por esta. Una sonrisa cubría su rostro y lo hacía resplandecer, le mire y le correspondí a la sonrisa.

-Sabes, Estando allá también podríamos comprar algunos inmuebles…algún lugar para- mi sonrisa se apago

-No-

-Pero…-

-Leila, yo no necesito muebles, o algo para esclarecer mi….existencia. No quiero poseer nada.- me gire dando la espalda

"**Ya basta de sentir pena por ti, Desireé"** gruñí bajo

"Yo no siento pena por ti"

"_si, si la sientes. Eso lo vemos Leila y yo, pero tu simplemente te niegas a verlo"_ apoyo Agatha, mientras en su mente podía ver que ya había llegado y revisado la tabla de vuelos y venia de regreso a nosotras

"YO NO SIENTO LASTIMA POR MI" realmente ese tema me estaba molestando y si la sentía ¿en qué les afectaba? Era mi problema y solo mío

"**Somos familia, claro que no es solo tu problema"**

"_Tu problema nos afecta a todas"_ En ese momento Agatha ya se veía a lo lejos, caminando con paso tranquilo hacia donde estábamos

"Yo estoy feliz con lo que soy" ataje. Digo ¿Cómo no estarlo? A pesar de todo, yo estaba cumpliendo con uno de mis sueños, y no solo eso…lo disfrutaba. La velocidad, los sentidos a toda su potencia, la caza…

"_Sé que no te molesta lo que eres. Eso me queda claro"_ dijo Agatha _"Lo que a ti te molesta, es que no tuviste lo que nosotras tuvimos"_

"¿Y eso es?" pregunte con tono osco

"**Elección"** me gire a verlas, con el ceño fruncido. Agatha suspiro y me observo

-Tú querías esto. Si. Pero también querías la oportunidad de negarte y eso fue lo único que se te prohibió y por si fuera poco, tú NO tuviste un mentor que te guiara. Por el contrario, fuiste lanzada sola al aire. Sin nada más que a ti misma para defenderte de este mundo y sin saber en qué te habías convertido, cuales eras tus fuertes y cuales tus bajos- Agatha hablaba en voz alta, no porque no pudiéramos leer nuestros pensamientos, si no para dar más énfasis a sus palabra. Me encogí de hombros

-Hay que jugar con las cartas que te tocan-

-Sí, pero tú eres una persona que siente curiosidad y se pregunta por los "Y si" de la vida- aclaro Leila- ¿Y si hubiera sido diferente? ¿Y si pudieras elegir? Todo eso lo querías saber, por eso nos diste la oportunidad, porque te la querías dar a ti.-

-Nos veías como tu reflejo. A Leila más que a mí- Sonrió Agatha- Tal vez porque en ese sentido ustedes se parecen, ustedes siempre piensan las cosas bien antes de tomarlas. Pero, ¿no se te ocurre, que tal vez hubieras tomado la misma aptitud que yo?- la mire con desconcierto pero me negué a hablar

-Eso es lo único que te molesta de todo esto- murmuro Leila, mientras se mecía su rubia caballera –casi platina- en un gesto que sabía, lo hacía cuando empezaba a exasperarse

-Pero si según ustedes es solo eso- dije con terquedad- entonces el asunto está arreglado, si ustedes son mi espejo y las dos tomaron la decisión de ser esto. Eso significa que yo también lo hubiera hecho.- Agatha me miro suspicaz

-¿Lo crees?- una risa divertida se escapo de sus labios

-A pesar de todo, sigues creyendo que tal vez no lo harías- respondió Leila- Somos de culturas diferentes y aunque nuestros pensamientos son casi iguales, el casi marca una gran diferencia a veces, y tú crees que esta es una de las veces. Sigues pensando que tal vez, tú te hubieras negado-

-El problema que no tienes como demostrarlo. Para ti, esa noche desapareció completamente Desireé Sheyman. Y eso te molesta. Pero sobre todo, tú principal duda, es que tu eres una persona escéptica-

-¿Escéptica?- repetí confundida

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tu eres de las personas que necesitan, ver, oír y vivir todo con su propia piel para poder creer realmente-

-Y por más que quieras, eso es imposible porque no hay vuelta atrás Dess- continuo Leila, en ese momento esa manía que estaban teniendo de terminar los pensamientos de la otra me estaba molestando

-Parecen gemelas- quise cambiar tema. Por un momento ellas se miraron, se sonrieron y volvieron a verme con gesto serio. Nope, no me había escapado

-Por eso te niegas a establecerte o tener algo que registre tu existencia. Por eso incluso usas nombres diferentes para presentarte ante alguien- continuo Leila como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario.

Agatha avanzo hacia a mí y me tomo de los hombros, algo gracioso sabiendo que de las tres era la más pequeña, su sonrisa era franca

-Mira, yo odio estos rollos psiquiátricos. Pero enfréntalo. Tú sigues viva, sip, tu vida cambio pero en esencia eres la misma. Sigues siendo Dess, solo que ahora eres nuestra Dess-

-¿O te gustaría tener otro alias?- pregunto burlona Leila que se unía a nostras, Agatha la miro con el ceño fruncido

-No es justo, si ella puede tener un alias yo quiero uno- Leila revoló los ojos y bufo

-¡Bien! Háganlo, me da igual-

-¡SI!- bramo Agatha- ¿Qué te parece Gothic Girl?- dijo con gesto pensativo

-Por favor, de todos los alias que puede haber, ¿tienes que usar el menos imaginativo?-me miro suspicaz

-Que te parece tu matadora-

-Muérdeme-

-Con gusto- exagero el gesto de morder hacia mí, sin pensarlo le levante la mano haciendo una seña para nada bien vista en una dama.

-Dejen de pelear- demando Leila, en ese momento se había montado sobre el capó del coche en el que vinimos- Parecen niñas- suspiro- de todos los malditos vampiros que podrían haberme convertido, tenían que tocarme las dos inmaduras del mundo-

-¡Oye! A mí no me metas, yo sigo esperando a que venga el sexy vampiro y me aleje de esta autocompasiva-

-Yo no soy autocompasiva- dije cruzándome de brazos. Leila nos observo

-Son la perfecta imagen de Lestat y Louis- se quejo- solo que en versión mujer-

-Genial, ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Claudia?- le debatí, Agatha se burlo

-sí, sobre todo ella. Leila no tiene nada que ver con la pequeña sádica… ¡Hey! ¿Puedo ser Claudia?

-Por mi se caperucita roja- le dije- pero si de una vez nos dices a que horas tenemos que…-

-Ah, eso. El próximo avión a Nueva York Sale en media hora, de ahí tendremos que tomar uno a Nueva Orleans-

-Genial, siempre quise conocer Nueva York- canto Leila

-No nos quedaremos, abordaremos enseguida- le dije

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, me encogí de hombros

-Quiero conocer la tierra de los vampiros- me burle

-Pobre, extraña su hogar ¿No, Louis?-

. A. La. Mierda-

-Yo también te quiero, pero aquí no, querida- bufe mientras escuchaba la risa de Leila y de Agatha.

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, soportando las quejas de Agatha sobre viajar en la parte de carga, escondidas de cualquier vigilante y sobre como eso arruinaba su ropa; y discutiendo con Leila sobre las ventajas y desventajas de tener papel de identificación y su idea de comprar alguna casa para quedar, después de conseguir dinero. Sip, el viaje más tranquilo y relajante de mi existencia –que alguien me dispare, por favor-

El de Nueva York a Nueva Orleans fue más tranquilo, o tan tranquilo como puede ser entre nosotras –lo admito, esta vez fui yo quejándome de mi sed… ¡pero es que tenia sed!-

Así que nada más llegar, buscamos alguna caso donde poder quedarnos –encontramos una linda que al parecer estaba vacía- y consiguiendo ropa para los días. Los demás días pasaron tranquilos, mientras recorríamos la ciudad y todo lo que podíamos en búsqueda de algún vampiro.

Leila se la pasaba en la biblioteca devorando todo libro que encontraba, sobre todo los que hablaban de historia. Mientras Agatha se la pasaba en centro histórico de la ciudad o conociendo la casa de Anne Rice o paseándose por los cementerios junto y conociendo los chicos de la ciudad. ¿Y yo? Siguiéndolas como la niñera tras niños desbocados. También por que aun no encontraba con que entrenarme.

Digo, robar carros era divertido y sobre todo cuando encontraba alguna carrera ilegal en la cual participar. Sep., una eternidad normal con las hermanas oráculo. JA.

-No me voy a poner eso- me queje con Agatha en la quinta noche de nuestra estancia ahí.

Se suponía que iríamos a un nuevo bar gótico que ella había descubierto por medio de sus nuevos "amigos" En ese momento, ella estaba frente a mí con la misma imagen de una pequeña bailarina gótica. Mientras Leila tenía un vestido que la misma Morticia Adams envidiaría.

-Vamos, no me lo pongas difícil. Solo ponte la maldita cosa- dijo con aventándome la prenda que tenía entre manos

-Pero es que es licra- me queje- y es a la cadera-

-Si ¿Y?-

"**Que ella es demasiado casta para eso**" dijo Leila mientras conservaba una expresión aburrida. Agatha me miro y un brillo de diversión cruzo sobre sus ojos antes de echarse a reír

"¿Qué?"

"_¿Desde cuando no metes a un tipo en tu cama?"_ tarde un momento en captar su idea, y después no sabía si enojarme o avergonzarme por eso. La ira definitivamente me venía más

"No soy tan puritana, Agatha"

"_**¿Entonces?"**_ preguntaron las dos al unisonó

"simplemente, yo por lo general no soy tan…exhibicionista" el siguiente gesto que vino de ellas fue gracioso, verlas poner los ojos en blanco definitivamente lo fue

"_Déjame ver. Puedes seducir a un tipo, prácticamente echártele en bandeja de plata para poder llevártelo a solas y chuparle la sangre…"_

"_¿Pero te molesta enseñar un poco de carne?"_

"Si. ¿Es eso algún problema"

"_La carne vende, hermana"_ se burlo Agatha

"**Además, eres una vampiresa sexy con la que todos se caen al piso para besarle los pies y jurarle amor eterno. Déjales ver un poco de lo que nunca tendrán"** bufe

"Vamos, Leila. Que tu eres la que mas admiradores consigue" le pique, ella se rio

"**Cierto, pero es Agatha la que siempre se lleva un premio antes de la salida"**

"_Bueno, es que yo si voy directo a la yugular"_ Leila y yo le miramos con un el ceño fruncido, ella giro los ojos _"Ustedes entienden"_

Al final, no supe cómo pero termine metida en ese maldito pantalón de licra que se me pegaba a más no poder y sin nada que interfiriera entre su textura y mi piel –sip, culpen de eso a mis hermanas, sádicas- y con un maldito top que dejaba expuesta casi toda mi blanca piel, a y no olvidemos las botas de combate que me pusieron

-Parezco una maldita caza vampiros- ambas rieron

-Entonces disfruta de la ironía- apunto Agatha

-¿Creen que existan?- pregunto Leila con gesto inocente; tanto Agatha como yo nos encogimos de hombros. Aunque claro, podía estar segura que si algún maldito humano se atrevía a meterse con mis hermanas, tendría que recoger sus sesos ayudados de un microscopio.

El lugar llevaba por nombre "Nosfer's Clubs" tenía un letrero en luz de neón roja, y la entrada parecía la de un palacio, con cortinas rojas adornando la puerta al puro estilo neoclásico. Esta estaba rodeada de un gran grupo de chicos vestidos negros, algunos extravagantes y otros más ligeros. Caminamos hacia el lugar con una pose relajada y una clara sonrisa en nuestro rostro. Yo iba por delante mientras que Agatha iba a un paso atrás de mi a mi derecha y Leila a mi izquierda. Un pose que tomábamos para guardar apariencias y confundir a cualquier vampiro que estuviera cerca. Por mi, si que creyeran que yo llevaba las riendas de este pequeño grupo, bien. Mientras dejaran a mis hermanas tranquilas.

Cuando los primeros chicos se giraron a vernos y sus ojos se abriendo como platos ante nuestra presencia haciéndose a un lado y así consecutivamente, fue fácil l para nosotras llegar a la entrada. El gorila de esta tardo un momento de salir de su ensoñación, al final Leila tuvo que ayudarlo

-¿Tenemos pase, guapo?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Agatha revoló los ojos

"_Dios, parece dialogo de chica snob. Que no diga que viene conmigo. Arruina mi reputación" _Soporte con un esfuerzo titánico la risa que el comentario de Agatha me provoco, Leila le dio una mirada de advertencia leve mientras volvía su atención al grandote. Cuando por fin asintió y abrió la puerta para nosotras, las tres sonreímos

-Díganles que Billy las envía- y dio un guiño en dirección a Leila que se rio, como si fuera tonta

"_Ya, en serio ¿Dónde están las cámaras?"_

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunte

"_¿Me quieres decir, que la actuación tonta de Leila es real?"_

"**No todas sabemos cómo coquetear"** se defendió mi hermana

-La verdad, yo no sabía hasta hace unos tres meses…o esperen, es el tiempo que llevo con ustedes…por que será-

-Si, claro. Échanos la culpa ahora- me queje

-Dess, ¿Es que no pusiste atención? Acabo de hacerlo- me limite a poner los ojos en blanco mientras caminábamos, ahora hombro a hombro con mis hermanas y nos localizábamos en la barra que había en el lugar.

La verdad no era tan extravagante, la música de Kiss salía de las bocinas pero a un volumen leve, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que era aun la hora suave.

El lugar tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico con pequeñas farolas de colores morado, rojo y azul que simulaban velas. Había cortinas que adornaban el lugar, claveras, arañas y otros insectos colgando del lugar. Y no olvidemos de la falsa telaraña.

Apenas entramos, Leila se sentó junto a mí al lado en la barra mientras se concentraba en todas las mentes que había ahí, Agatha se coloco del otro lado de ella, volviéndonos las dos una especie de barrera protectora hacia ella.

Leila era buena con esa cosa de leer mentes de los demás, pero simplemente en un lugar tan abarrotado como ese, la concentración en tantas mentes… no era lo que recomendaría.

Además Agatha y yo servíamos como filtros, viendo lo que ella tenía y descubriendo cualquier dato que nos fuera de utilidad. Nada hasta ahora. Y sin embargo, nos las pasábamos hablando de temas banales con tal de pasar por tres chicas normales, así que teníamos mucha carga pesada como para ponernos a cazar.

-Pareces sedienta-escuche una voz en mi oído, me gire deliberadamente lento para descubrir un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada verde ofreciéndome un bebida que sostenía en una de sus manos, fruncí el ceño.

No era raro este tipo de cosas, es simplemente que teniendo un olfato tan agudo, no pude evitar darme cuenta que lo que parecía una bebida común, tenía un aroma "extra" que no precisaba bien

"Leila…"

"**Estoy en eso…"** de pronto toda la concentración de mi hermana cayó sobre el chico.

-Gracias- dije con tono seco, mientras jugaba con el agitador del vaso con la bebida purpurina

-Por que no me lo agradeces, diciéndome tu nombre- sonreí

-Megara- el me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso en la mano, demasiado teatral y trabajado para mi gusto

-Eric, a tu servicio, mi joven dama- Los retazos que Leila me mando fueron algo que hizo que toda mi piel se erizara –si era eso posible- el chico había drogado mi bebida, planeando alejarme de mis amigas para llevarme a algún lugar seguro donde pudiera "retozar" libremente conmigo para después… sentí que mi mandíbula se tensaba, mas al ver que no era la primera que caía en eso

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Meg?- me encogí de hombros

-Solo quiero pasar la noche- "Chicas, vuelvo en un momento" les dije a mis hermanas, ella la idea que mi mente había fraguado. Ambas hicieron un leve asentimiento mientras se dedicaban a ver a los demás. Debo decir, que la que menos me apoyaba en ese momento era Leila. Para nada de acuerdo con mi resolución.

Bebí de un solo trago el líquido. Sí, yo no podía consumir nada. Pero por esta no importaba…por ahora. Le sonreí a Eric mientras su sonrisa se volvía algo más lasciva y se lamia el labio, deseoso de su próximo premio.

-¿Salimos de aquí?- le sugerí con voz sedosa, el parpadeo un momento con sorpresa antes de volver a su sonrisa, inocente y amistosa. Quien imaginaria lo que había de verdad…

-¿tus amigas?- pregunto como si le importara. Agatha y Leila nos miraron por un segundo y luego fingieron que no les importaba y seguían en su plática de "Que banda es mejor"

-Pueden cuidarse solas, vamos- me baje del asiento y le extendí mi mano que dudo en tomar solo un momento. Iba a llevarlo a la entrada cuando el se detuvo

-¿Te importa si salimos por atrás? Está más cerca de mi coche-

-como sea- dije y me encogí de hombros mientras le seguía.

Afuera había un pequeño callejón que parecía vacio, a no ser que contáramos los roedores que había ahí. La luna estaba en todo su cenit e iluminaba casi todo, la calle principal estaba a menos de tres metros de nosotros, alumbrando sus calles desérticas. Y la música del bar haciendo eco en el aire –para mí de forma más potente-. Apenas salimos acorrale al chico contra la pared y lo bese con furia. El se congelo por un momento, sin saber cómo proceder ¿Así que si la chica no estaba drogada no le convenía? Bueno, tal vez eso se debiera a que el chico le encantaba torturar el cuerpo de la chica, sin mencionar que tenía ciertos apegos hacia la necrofilia. Aun así después de un segundo de duda me respondió el beso con la misma furia, sin cohibirse y poner sus dos manos en mi trasero. Solté sus labios y empecé a besar su mandíbula y dirigirme a su cuello.

-Así que…Eric, después de drogarme ¿Qué planeabas hacer?- en cuanto mis palabras entraron en su enfermo cerebro se quedo estático

-¿Qué…?-

-Eres un niño malo, Eric. Malo y enfermo. Pero te tengo malas noticias: a mí no me afectan tus drogas-reí levemente sobre su piel-pero es hora de que alguien te enseñe- bese su cuello, y al instante el chico trato de empujarme lejos, pero para su desconcierto, ni siquiera logro empujarme un milímetro. Seguro que para él fue como tratar de empujar una piedra.

-Déjame. – ordeno con voz firme, pero a mí no me engañaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba y empezaba a excretar un sudor frio mientras su corazón latía como el de un colibrí

-Karma, amigo. Simple Ley del Karma- y sin más demora enterré mis colmillos al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su boca para apaciguar el grito de dolor que salió de sus labios.

Tal vez no debí beber de él, pero oye ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Su sangre paso a mí con suma facilidad y alimento a mi frio cuerpo, mientras se limpiaba los líquidos que me había atrevido a absorber.

Cuando la sensación que me advertía que debía dejar mi bocadillo se centro en mí, no me separe como solía hacer.

No me preocupe por los gemidos de agonía y los pueriles intentos de Eric de separase de mi, no me intereso nada, más que el hecho de que él era un asco de persona que debía borrarse de la tierra. Con mi mente llena de imagines de sus víctimas, me limite a rasgar mi garganta con mis mismos colmillos. Un último grito.

Me separe de él, mientras observaba como una de mis uñas había arañado parte de su piel. Su mirada abierta a todo lo que daba y perdida en un punto sin retorno-

-Espero que te traten como te mereces en el infierno, Eric- dije, mientras lamí un poco más antes de dejarlo caer. Observe su cuerpo, que empezaba a enfriarse y la sangre bañando el suelo.

Una ráfaga de viento me trajo un aroma, un aroma que me hubiera llevado a pensar que eran mis hermanas, de no ser por la pequeña diferencia.

Mi cabeza giro hacia donde estaba la boca del callejón, ahí, parado de un forma firme y con los pies firmemente plantados en el piso. Había un hombre.

Su sonrisa traviesa dibuja su rostro, y tal vez pensarías que hay amistad, de no ser por lo sagaces que se veían sus ojos. Alguien que sabía que te había descubierto, y que lo podía usar en tu contra.

Era alto, y con musculatura. Casi parecía un titán, digo, yo era alta pero la diferencia entre él y yo era mucha. Aun así no parecía llegar más allá de los 30. Su cabellera de un rubio cobrizo era iluminada por la luna dándole un toque más lejano a la mortalidad. Sus ojos, que no se apartaban de mi eran de un color ambarino, casi lo hacía parecer felino.

Pero no era todo eso, lo que me hizo quedarme estática y con miedo. No solo era el aire amenazador y peligroso que destilaba. Era también saber que se veía…anciano. El paso del tiempo tal vez no se dibujaba en su aspecto, pero si en sus ojos; y aquel aroma. Vampiro.

Me quede estática, sin saber cómo actuar o que decir. Y él tampoco hizo mucho, nos quedamos así por tiempo indefinido, sin movernos. Hasta que de pronto el ladeo levemente la cabeza hacia derecha y su sonrisa se extendió. Después simplemente hizo un gesto de asentamiento hacia mi y desapareció en la nada.

Para cualquier ojo mortal puso simplemente haberse desvanecido, pero yo pude seguir su trayectoria fácilmente –si alguna duda me quedaba de su naturaleza, esta se había desvanecido- aun así no me moví. No hice gesto por seguirlo.

"**Dess"** llamo Leila y en ese momento abrió la puerta de par en par para acercarse a mi, en ese momento tuve una clara imagen de mi. Mi rostro ensangrentado, junto con mis manos y mis ropas y mi expresión fuera de ser humana.

"**¿Estas bien?"** pregunto mi hermana

"Vampiro" me limite a decir

"**Lo se, por eso venimos**_"_ giro a ver hacia donde aquel había desaparecido

"_increíble, la primera vez que nos encontramos uno, y tu lo dejas ir"_ se quejo Agatha, de pronto observo el cuerpo de Eric y una sonrisa satisfecha se cruzo en sus labios _"cielos, tu si que sabes hacerlo_" se agacho a él y como si estuviera probando la cobertura de un pastel tomo un poco de sangre con su dedo índice para luego lamerlo. Se levanto sonriente y se acerco a mi, para hacer la misma acción sobre mi rostro

"**No pude llegar suficientemente a tiempo, y dentro no me pude concentrar por las personas que había. Trate de llegar a su mente a través de ti pero fue inútil" **se quejo Leila

"Debe ser, yo no puedo leer mentes. Agatha deja eso" dije apartándome ya que seguía lamiendo

"_¿Qué? Esta deliciosa"_

"**Es grotesco**" se quejo Leila **"Y por favor, Dess, limpia lo que hiciste"** me rei, aunque note el hecho de que no miraba hacia el cuerpo. Leila era la más reticente a ser tan crueles con los humanos, aunque nunca matábamos

"Si mamá. Agatha te dije que lo dejes"

"_Pero es divertido. Ah, ya se, como no es Elibeth" _la mire molesta y ella solo se rio. Leila al fin miro el cuerpo y suspiro

"**Saben, podrían simplemente beber de animales, como yo suelo hacer a veces**" ambas las miramos con sorpresa **"¿Qué?"**

"¿Y llevarlos a la extinción? Ni de chiste, pobrecitos animales"

"**¿Pero es preferible matar humanos?" **

"Oye, nunca los matamos, esta es la primera vez" era tan extraño la forma tan tranquila que hablaba del asesinato

"_Además, le quitas lo divertido. Un animal no te mira embelesado ni pelea o se excita ante el ataque. No hay diversión" _Leila revoló los ojos, ella consideraba que el simple acto de beber de un humano nos quitaba mas humanidad. No es que ella no lo hiciera, pero trataba de hacerlo lo menos posible

"**Bien, como sea. Al menos limpia la mesa antes de levantarte"**

"_Que lo deje así, parece el ataque de un animal. Nadie notara la falta de sangre, pero tu si eres un desastre"_

"Ni se te ocurra comenzarme a lamer" me queje, pero muy tarde, ella ya se había acercado y lamió un poco una de mis mejillas

"_Déjate de tonterías. Sé que no soy Elibeth"_

"YA deja el tema de Elibeth fuera, es agua pasada" me queje

"_Nop, es divertido"_

"**¿Y que hacemos con el vampiro" **pregunto Leila mientras Agatha al fin dejaba de lamer mi rostro, y mi hermana rubia, siendo más practica me tendió un pañuelo. Lo coji y termine con lo que mi Agatha había comenzado

"vino aquí una vez, si está interesado, regresara" dijo Agatha mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la calle y al salir a esta corrió. Yo la seguí con Leila cerca de mí.

Bueno, la noche no fue tan mala. Mate a un chico malo –aunque no eran quien para juzgar- y al fin encontramos uno de los nuestros, ahora la cosa era contactarlo. Pero por algo se comenzaba.


	8. El Vampiro

**_Ya se, ta se...me tarde mucho, habia prometido, lo se!!!. Pero es que enferme y apenas y podia sentarme frente al computador, si no era por que me lo pohibian era por que empezaba a enfermar y tenia que quedar reposando....y es que aveces me pregunto por que no permiten la autanasia en mi pais ¬¬ bueno, no es que estubiera grave, pero ya me desespero de sentirme mal todo el tiempo temiendo sentirme mal por cualquier cosa que coma. me han prohibido todo!! me la paso con pura verdura y fruta...bash...y para acabarla no me dejan la que me gusta...qe poca. ya en fin, dejemos de sentir lastima por mi n.n _**

**_Adu, hermana, optengo tu perdon con este cap??' ya vas a subir el de Prueba de sangre? ( inserta aqui ojos de gato de Sherk) y si! estoy trabajando en tu historia, pero me acabo de travar, ademas que en el siguiente cap (como pequeño adelanto) aparece Alessandor al fin, no queria ponerlo, queria poner un iterludio...pero dije, que demonios! todas queremos a Alessandro ya...no? por que yo si xD ademas que mira que tu alterego se esta poniendo cada vez mas rebelde conmigo, yo la queria escribir de una forma y termino contando su historia a su manera. adoro cuando pasa eso, solo que ahora estoy mas trabada xD. En fin, ademas queria escribir desde la perpectiva de ella e irla alternando con la de Alessandro, pero que crees?!?! que no se dejaron ninguno de los dos, cosa que me desiluciono, me gusta que pase eso...pero ya que xD_**

**_Un saludo a Saoran, a Danielle y a Shinigami que siempre me leen, sobre todo por que Shinigami casi nunca tienen tiempo, casi me agarra a palazos por no poner del todo al vampiro sexy, por el que ella ha estado esperando desde que le conte esta "idea de historia" pero ahora aqui esta al fin, jajaj aqui es complacido su deseo ( y el de Adu y Saoran) en fiin....ya me alargue como siempre, les dejo leer, enjoy! y si no les gusta.,..ya saben que hacer, y si les gusta...igual ya saben. una pista: vayan al boton verde del final xD_**

**_See ya soon...i hope xD_**

**El Vampiro**

Salí al pórtico de casa, donde estábamos como inquilinos no esperados. Mire hacia el cielo, mientras mi interior se llenaba de una tranquilidad melancólica. Llovía. Un lluvia incesante que me parecía tranquilizadora, personalmente siempre había preferido la lluvia y cada vez que esta llegaba siempre me sentí renovada de energías, de pronto quería salir corriendo y mojarme bajo las gotas que se precipitaban.

Suspire, extendí mi mano hacia afuera, dejando que los pequeños primas líquidos rozaran mi piel; suculento, era en todo lo que podía resumir la sensación de esas gotas mojando mi fría y dura piel. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás con los cerrados mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro combinado con un gemido de entre mis labios. Las gotas me acariciaban, proporcionándome sensaciones inexplicables que iban más allá del sentido normal de un humano, después de todo, yo era un vampiro.

Baje la mirada mientras observaba el paisaje, sinceramente nunca pensé que podría llegar tan lejos, y heme aquí, en una casa de Nueva Orleans. Y me encantaba; las arquitecturas, la historia…el idioma. Después de todo había logrado aprender el idioma.

Tal parecía que era una especie de…don vampírico, mi cerebro procesaba y reproducía más rápido la información. Suspire de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono de frustración, aun era mucho lo que no entendía de esto de ser vampiro. Y lo peor, arrastrado a mis hermanas a esta ignorancia y nuestra única puerta se había cerrado, aquel misterioso vampiro seguía sin aparecer

"**Oye, que yo no me quejo"** oí decir a Leila en alguna parte del interior de la casa

"_¿Bromeas? Esta vida es genial"_ concordó Agatha. Sonreí, definitivamente no pude escoger mejores compañías.

El problema es que aun había muchos callejones sin salida, y no quería que por mí, ellas pagaran. Camine de nuevo hacia dentro de la que era nuestra casa temporal; de un estilo contemporáneo y bien amueblado, quien sea que vive aquí sí que sabes vivir.

A la primera que me encontré fue a Agatha, tirada en el piso con gesto aburrido, para mi sorpresa sostenía un cuchillo en su mano mientras lo enterraba en su brazo, fruncí el entrecejo

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunte entre consternada y molesta, ella me miro con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

-Estaba aburrida, y quería saber que tan rápido curo-

-Ha...-me limite a decir consternada, me cedió el cuchillo

-¿Hacemos competencia? Veamos quien es más rápida curándose- me mordí el labio, y después sonreí

-¿Por qué no?- apenas había tendido mi mano para coger el cuchillo cuando apareció Leila por una de las puertas, sosteniendo entre sus manos el libro de _La Ilíada_, lo sostenía frente a ella mientras sus ojos voraces de información atrapaban las letras. Sin despegar la vista de su libro nos hablo

-¿Se dan cuenta que eso es claramente una acción patética, y que refleja un claro: no tengo nada bueno que hacer?- Agatha y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros

-Es divertido…- argumento Agatha- Ver como curas y dejas de sangrar-

-Sip, además tu lo dijiste: no hay nada que hacer. Y este sería un buen entretenimiento-

-Podrían leer un libro-sugirió

-Naaaa- dijimos al unisonó

-Además tu lo estas acaparando

-Y si quisiéramos, solo escucharíamos en tu mente…es como el audio libro, pero sin cinta- apunte yo

-Se, y la información directo a tu cerebro- Leila por fin despego la vista de las paginas y nos miro enarcando una ceja

-Actúan como incultas- se quejo

-Tenemos una eternidad para leer libro- dijo Agatha- Y yo ya he leído por ahora suficientes mientras era humana, dame un respiro y vivir mi propia historia-

-Muy poético, hermana- le dije sobreactuando. Ella asintió sacando un poco el pecho

-Lo se, lo sé. Yo cree la poesía-

-Gótica- termino Leila mientras al fin soltaba el libro- Además, si están cortándose su cuerpo necesita energías, tendrán que alimentarse antes de tiempo-

-¿Y?- preguntamos al unisonó otra vez, Leila nos observo y luego negó con la cabeza-

-Es como estar hablando con un par de chicas con síndrome AL-

-Oh, vamos, la auto lesión no tiene nada de malo- dijo Agatha- No cuando curas en menos de un segundo-

-Además libera endorfinas a tu cuerpo que ayuda a relajarte, míralo como una forma de volverte drogadicta sin serlo- Leila burlo

-Se dan cuenta, que ustedes no producen ya endorfinas- la miramos interrogativamente, meneo la cabeza y suspiro- Ustedes ya están muertas, sus cuerpos ya no funcionan, por lo tanto ya no puede crear lo que necesita, es por eso que beben sangre, para obtener las proteínas que no pueden obtener-

-¿Por qué supones eso?-pregunte

-Bueno, he estado estudiando en la biblioteca-

-Que sorpresa…- dijo sarcástica Agatha, pero la ignoramos

-Y bueno, quiero saber cómo funciona nuestro metabolismo-continuo- evidentemente nuestro cuerpo ha dejado de funcionar, y tengo la teoría que por eso adquirimos sangre ajena. Para tomar lo que nos hace falta. Siendo que es la sangre el medio de transporte por el cual, las diferentes proteínas y otras sustancias recorren nuestro cuerpo. Como en el caso de la endorfina, esta pasa del cuerpo de la víctima al nuestro-

-Y así nosotros podemos tenerla-termine su teoría

-Puede ser-dijo Agatha- pero hay sustancias que el cuerpo no…destila a menos que la situación lo requiera, en el caso de la endorfina es cuando siente dolor, entre otras, y a menos que se tome por la fuerza a una víctima-en ese momento ambas me miraron, yo era la única que había hechos, y lo había disfrutado. Agache la mirada como si de pronto el piso fuera más interesante- Por lo tanto, no hay razón para que el cuerpo de la victima libere endorfinas y estas sean absorbidas por nosotras- concluyo, Leila lo pensó y asintió

-Puede ser, pero ¿Cómo explicas que nosotros sintamos el placer que la victima siente?- ambas lo pensaron

-no necesariamente nuestro cuerpo tiene que dejar de funcionar- ataje, ambas me miraron como si de pronto les extrañara que digiera algo "inteligente" lo cual de cierta forma me ofendió pero me divirtió

-¿A qué te refieres? Digo, es claro que dejo de funcionar, es más que obvio el asunto- negué con la cabeza

-La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma-dije, recordando mis lecciones de física-Ahora, nosotros fuimos transformadas, en otra especia, una que evidentemente no necesita de algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo el corazón?- pregunto sarcásticamente Leila, pero Agatha parecía tomar en serio mi observación

-En algunas partes del mundo, hay criaturas que no necesitan de ciertos órganos.- dijo, entonces Leila la observo y lo pensó mejor

-Así es, además, nacimos de una especie a otra, podría sonar imposible-dije- pero tengo entendido, que en una parte del mundo, hay una especie de reptil, que cuando es un…renacuajo, este crece de forma diferente dependiendo de cómo se adapte a la lluvia. Si no logra cambiar a tiempo antes de que los charcos de agua. Y también eso influye en su alimentación. Cuando el charco de agua empieza a secar, el que logro transformarse a tiempo, empieza a comerse a los otros, se vuelven carnívoros. Mientras que los otros, más retrasados, son herbívoros. Una sola base, dos cosas completamente diferentes-termine

-Y la criatura empieza a devorar a lo que fue su propia especie…-soltó Agatha, sorprendía- Me gusta esa teoría-

-Sí. Pero sigue habiendo interrogantes- dijo Leila- Pero, tal vez la verdad, es un poco de cada una-

-Puede…-dije pensativa- Lo sabríamos si ese vampiro ya se hubiera dignado a aparecer. Agatha bufo

-Sí, pero llevamos tres días yendo a ese bar, y nada…se esconde-

-Tal vez es solo precavido- excuso Leila- Nosotros no sabemos movernos en este nuevo mundo, no tenemos la menor idea. Tal vez de verdad los vampiros no son sociables- pensé

-No, el me sonrió- ambas me miraron como si no entendieran eso-bueno, si ves a alguien con quien no estás dispuesto a hablar. No sonríes-ambas revolaron los ojos

-Gran teoría, vampirita- se burlo Agatha

-Es lo más Lógico que he oído…nótese el sarcasmo- yo solo me reí, bueno, una teoría es una teoría. Las tres nos quedamos en un silencio superficial. Aunque dentro de nuestras mentes discutíamos y analizábamos la teoría de nuestra naturaleza que había sido lanzada, dejando ser participes a las otras de tales pensamientos.

Definitivamente, a veces tener tiempo de más era exasperante.

Para cuando la noche llego, empezamos a movernos, como si de pronto saliéramos de una ensoñación; a pesar de que el sueño no nos afectaba más que cuando la gula hacia meya en nosotros –algo que pasaba muy rara vez- definitivamente nuestros sentidos y nuestras energías se exponían de una forma más potente cuando el crepúsculo llegaba. Las criaturas nocturnas en nosotros despertaban.

Ya como un ritual ensayado, cada quien dejo de hacer lo que la entretenía y se arreglo para ir al club de nuevo. Y como siempre, el color predominante en nuestra ropa era el negro, combinado con colores igual de oscuros. Una vez listas nos dirigimos sin mediar palabras al club, donde el gorila de la entrada, nos dejaba entrar sin mediar palabra; simplemente sonriéndonos como si se tratara de los personajes VIP del lugar.

-Es la hora feliz…- dijo Agatha, a lo lejos un grupo de chicos la saludaron sacudiendo fuertemente los brazos como tratando de pedir un S.O.S ella se limito a sonreírles y camino a nuestro lado

-Agatha, la chica más codiciada del club- me burle, ella me miro sonriente

-El que tu no tengas la atención que yo obtengo por ser linda, no significa que tengas que ponerte celosa-

-Ja, celosa ¿yo? Buena esa-caminamos hasta nuestro reservado, así es señoras y señores; nosotras teníamos reservado.

Mientras caminábamos hacia aquel punto, algunos chicos nos saludaban, principalmente a Agatha, pues ella era la mas sociable, nosotras nos dábamos a desear.

No es que evadiéramos, es que yo no pensaba perder mi tiempo con humanos y Leila, bueno, Leila era Leila. Podía llegar a ser dulce y divertida cuando se lo proponía –solo cuando sacaba algo de eso- o podía ser huraña y altanera si de so dependía su interés.

Esta vez, Agatha no se entretuvo con sus admiradores, y tampoco hizo caso a los nuevos chicos del lugar, paso de largo hasta que nos sentamos en el pequeño lugar, que tenía un sillón acolchonado negro frente a una mesa del mismo color.

-Aquí tienen chicas- dijo la mesera apenas nos sentamos, poniendo en nuestra mesa tres bebidas que jamás tomaríamos, pero que siempre pedíamos

-Gracias, Lili, eres un amor- dijo Leila con una sonrisa deslumbrante, esta chica sonrojo mientras se retiraba

-¿Se llama Lili?- pregunte curiosa, Agatha revoló los ojos

-Seguro, ¿es que ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de preguntarle?- me encogí de hombros

-¿Para qué?-

-Para ser amable, por ejemplo-Leila se rio

-Bueno, yo se que se llama Lili por que lei su mente. Desde que llegamos se anda cuestionando su sexualidad. Pero aunque decida que es lesbiana, no sabe cuál de las tres la escogería, además… las tres le parecemos sexy- nos reímos

-Que escoja a Dess, no, espera. Dess ya tiene a Elibeth- bufe

-¿Entonces la quieres para ti?-Agatha se rio

-No, yo no soy como tu-

-Púdrete…-

-Gracias, yo también te quiero- me cruce de brazos en una clara e infantil posición de enojo. Ambas se rieron

-Definitivamente, Agatha es la única que puede cerrarte la boca-

-Cállate, Leila-

-Oblígame-

-Puedo hacerlo, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Es un…- de pronto mi hermana se cayó y note como su rostro se ponía en blanco. Ni siquiera necesitamos entrar en su mente, ella nos mando una clara imagen mental de lo que pasaba. El estaba aquí.

"**No volteen"** dijo nuestra hermana, antes de que lo hiciéramos, ella era la única que tenia la vista hacia la entrada. Agatha y yo parecimos ocuparnos en nuestro propio asunto, mientras que Leila nos mandaba la imagen mental del vampiro. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa color crema. Un punto blanco en toda esa masa de chicos góticos. A su lado iban dos jovencitas, a las cuales abrazaba por los hombros. Gemelas. Eran rubias y su atuendo constaba de unas minifaldas y un corset rojo.

En ningún momento el nos volteo a ver, por el contrario camino hasta uno de los privados que estaba cerca de nosotros y desde donde nos podía ver fácilmente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kayla?- pregunto Agatha, inventándose otro nombre para Leila. Esta la miro un poco sorprendida, pura actuación

-Olvide ir a dejar los expedientes que me pidió mi jefe. Solo eso**- "Sabe que estamos aquí, si vino fue por nosotras"**

-¿Estas en problemas?- pregunte "¿Con que intención?" negó con la cabeza

-El jefe no se da cuenta, tengo tiempo de dejarlo mañana- **"Curiosidad..." **

Seguimos con nuestra aparente plática humana, mientras Leila se adentraba en la mente del vampiro el cual solo giro a vernos una vez La gente a nuestro alrededor parecía doblemente embelesada, las chicas hacia aquel hombre, los chicos hacia nosotras. Las gemelas, humanas claramente, no hacían más que intentar marcar su territorio con él. Pero de vez en cuando se besaban entre ellas, como si aquello pudiera hacer que el vampiro se interesara más por ellas.

"**Oh…Dios"** murmuro Leila, después de un rato concentrada en la mente del vampiro, después nos miro **"El no puede leer la mente"** Agatha y yo cruzamos una mirada de precaución antes de mirar a Leila

"_¿Cómo que no puede?"_ Leila se tomo un momento para analizar la información

"**Es así, de hecho. Al parecer ese no es un don…entre los vampiros"**

"_¿Te refieres a que solo nosotras…?"_ pregunto Agatha, Leila asintió levemente

"**No existe esa habilidad entre vampiros. De hecho, no es común encontrar vampiros bebedores de…humanos. Es decir, los hay. Pero parece que la mayoría ha optado por una alimentación animal. Pues si desean beber de un humano…deben hacerlo hasta consumirlo"**

"imposible" me queje "Nosotras no necesitamos beber de…"

"**Pero él no lo sabe. El cree que somos como los demás…cuando te vio matar a aquel humano, creyó que cortabas la…ponzoña."**

"_¿Te refieres a que, solo necesita una simple mordida para…?"_

"**Ser transformado"** termino Leila por Agatha. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, pensando.

"_¿entonces qué hay de diferente en nosotras?"_ pregunto Agatha, mirándome a mí principalmente, ya que siendo yo el punto cero, debía tener una respuesta, desvié la mirada por qué no la tenía. Un momento más de silencio

"**El se pregunta"** susurro Leila **"Porque no estamos…hablando sobre…ya saben"**

-Saben, creo que es hora de irnos. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana- dije mientras me levantaba, sabiendo que el escuchaba "Sera mejor que nos vayamos" Las chicas me miraron

"_¿Eso es todo?"_ pregunto Agatha molesta _"Buscamos como locas durante todo este tiempo para irnos, en cuanto encontramos al fin uno de los nuestros. Sin respuestas"_

-Quiero quedarme un poco mas- dijo en voz alta

-Vámonos-sentencie "Agatha, no sabemos cómo proceder. No sabemos que da la diferencia"

"_Pero podemos averiguar"_

"**Eso nos pondría en desventaja"** apoyo Leila** "Que el sepa nuestras diferencias, nos pone por debajo, mas siendo tan jóvenes" **por el contrario Agatha se cruzo de brazos en una clara situación de enojo

"Agatha, por favor hay que ser precavidas. No digo que no vayamos a buscarlo o a otro, pero primero hay que estar seguras, no quiero que nada les pase por mi impertinencia" ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, y después de un rato observándome se encogió de hombros y se levanto. Ella no gustaba de ese instinto protector que tenia con ellas, lo consideraba demasiado exagerado pero por suerte, esta vez no se había revelado ante eso.

"_Al menos quería saber su nombre"_

"Primero hay que estar seguras si estamos entre amigos"

"_Leila dijo que solo sentía curiosidad"_

"**Si, la siente"** confirmo nuestra hermana "**pero por que no entiende por qué tres vampiresas estamos aquí, cuando por lo general todos los vampiros evitan esta parte, no es que sea el territorio de el, pero de alguna forma lo considera suyo"**

"_Somos tres contra uno"_

"Pero él es más viejo y experimentado que nosotras"

"**Y nosotras no tenemos la menor idea de a que nos enfrentamos"**

"_Te tenemos a ti, Leila"_

"**Eso ayuda, solo para conseguir información. Y por lo que veo, es un experto guerrero, ¿te arriesgas? ¿Sabes combatir, Agatha?"** ella gruño en respuesta y empezó a caminar a nuestro lado, aun cuando todo nuestro interés estaba en aquel vampiro, nos costó una fuerza sobre humana en no mirar ni un poco a su dirección, sin embargo, por alguna razón sentimos su mirada clavada en nosotras.

-Adiós, Billy- se despidió Leila con su sonrisa deslumbrante, el chico de la entrada tardo un momento en reaccionar

-¿se van tan pronto?- pregunto con un tono desilusionad, mientras que una pareja que esperaba su turno para entrar nos miraba boquiabiertos. Leila se encogió de hombros

-No siempre estaremos de fiesta-

-Pensaba invitarlas a beber algo, mi turno está por terminar- aunque la invitación era grupal, desde hace tiempo sabíamos que el especial interés de Billy era por nuestra querida Leila. Claro, el chico pensaba que las tres éramos unas bellezas, pero hay de gustos a gustos.

-Sera a la otra, chico. Una bebida especial, solo tú y yo- aseguro Leila mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Agatha y yo sonreímos, siendo las únicas que entendimos su juego de palabras. Esta vez, con Leila encabezando la salida nos escapamos.

Nuevamente, con esa sutil formación que me llevaba a mí en medio, caminamos por las oscuras y solitarias calles del lugar. Solo nos habíamos alejado un par de calles, cada quien decidida a encerrarse en su mente, Agatha especialmente, quien aun sentía la molestia de que hubiéramos tomado esa medida. Ella creía que podía con el vampiro, que podíamos con el vampiro; pero también consideraba que nuestra lógica era…considerable.

-Es habitual, cuando un vampiro entra al territorio de otro, se presente- oímos una voz varonil justo detrás de nosotros. Las tres nos dimos la vuelta al compás, yo dando un ligero paso hacia adelante con ademan protector y agachándome ligeramente, lista para saltar.

Ahí, en su total poder un tanto oscuro, estaba el vampiro. Con una sonrisa llena de superioridad y vanidad, nos observaba divertido. Una ola de frustración nos lleno a la par, ninguna había tomado nota de la presencia del vampiro hasta que el hablo ¿éramos así de descuidadas? ¿Sería ese nuestro fin, si él se proponía matarnos? Instintivamente di otro paso más hacia delante, mientras trataba de taparle el paso al vampiro hacia mis hermanas. Desde donde estaba, apenas me di cuenta que al tiempo que yo daba ese paso, mis hermanas daban otro. El vampiro ni se inmuto

-También es habitual, que el vampiro más joven sea el que acuda a presentarse al más viejo, y sin embargo tuve que venir a ustedes- el meneo la cabeza en gesto desaprobador, lentamente yo me erguí en toda mi altura, pero sin descuidarme ni un momento, sentí como mis hermanas imitaban mi gesto. Agatha era la mas alerta, dispuesta a lanzarse en medio de ambos si el se atrevía a amenazarme ¿Quién era la protectora ahora?

"Ni te atrevas…quédate donde estas" le murmure, sin quitar mi vista de el vampiro

"_No me das ordenes, Dess"_ dijo con tono altanero, pero sin rebasar en la rebeldía

"Por favor…quédate donde estas" la escuche blasfemar en su mente antes de asentir

"_Bien, me quedare donde estoy, mientras él se quede donde esta…"_ reprimí el suspiro que se quiso escapar de mi, siendo que eso era lo más que podía sacar de ella. El vampiro se cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja

-¿Y bien? Planean quedarse adornando la calle ahí como estatuas vivientes, o se presentaran-pregunto con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz. Era en mí en quien sus ojos felinos, de color ambarino, se centraban. De pronto tuve la sensación de ser un pequeño conejo siendo acechado por un gran león de inmenso tamaño. Y eso es lo que parecía siendo él un hombre tan grande, más incluso que yo, y con ese aspecto tan predominante y seguro de sí mismo ¿Era así?

-Nosotras…- empecé, con la voz un poco entrecortada, Agatha me pidió que sonara más segura en mi mente, siendo que yo iba a ser la que usara el papel de "jefe" de el pequeño aquelarre. Respire hondamente para fundirme valor

-Y por favor- dijo el antes de que intentara volver a hablar- Quiero sus nombres reales, no me salgan con lo mismo que con los chicos del club- su sonrisa se extendió, nuevamente como tratando de darnos a entender que no porque fuéramos tres contra él, nosotras lleváramos la ventaja.

"Es que él sabe que tiene la ventaja…" murmuro Leila en mi mente, leyendo la mente del tipo y siguiendo mi proceso mental "Ha combatido en mas peleas que un veterano de la guerra y demasiado viejo, casi un milenio de vida" otra vez estuve a punto de exhalar aire de sorpresa, pero volví a reprimirme. No podía darle la sospecha de que nosotras teníamos algo diferente. Alce ligeramente los hombros y volví mi rostro inexpresivo, ante aquel ligero pero significativo cambio el vampiro pareció regodearse.

-Mi nombre es Desireé. Ellas son Leila y Agatha- cada una asintió de acuerdo a su nombre. El las miro detenidamente, enarcando la ceja al pasar su ojos por Agatha

-Van demasiado a los ideales que los humanos tienen de los vampiros, ¿No creen?-pregunto con un gesto aburrido pero humorístico-¿Negro?-

-Nos gusta el color, solo eso-

-Y yo que pensé que se querían sentir una de las vampiresas de Dracula-se rio, pero nosotras no lo hicimos- Bien, ¿Qué no les enseñaron modales?- pregunto curioso- No se han presentado ante mí, me dejan solo cuando me tome la molestia en dar el primer paso yendo a ese club degradante para cualquier vampiro con honor-

-A nosotros nos parece humorístico- alego Agatha, queriéndose dar a notar

-Y todavía se retiran sin más. Eso es una falta grave, agradezcan que soy piadoso ¿es que su creador no les enseño?-se burlo, ignorando el comentario de Agatha-aunque, por lo que sospecho…-dijo divertido mirándonos a las tres- Tu eres la que creo a las otras dos ¿no?- pregunto viéndome

-¿Y si así es, qué?- instintivamente si otro paso hacia él, el miro mis pies al verlos acercarse y sonrió mas, por alguna razón volví a sentirme la presa y no el cazador

-Lo sabía, es obvio. Siempre queda algo del vampiro creador en sus creaciones, y ellas tienen eso, se puede decir fácilmente. Es como si tuvieran un pequeño letrero que diga que tu las creaste. Una ligera esencia escondida entre todo. Y también porque se nota que aunque las tres son jóvenes, tu eres la de mas antigüedad, ¿Cuántos años posees?-

-Veinticuatro-conteste rápido, el puso los ojos en blanco mientras bufo

-No hablo de esa edad- eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero me negaba a hablar más de lo necesario. El me observo como adivinando mi pensamiento- No planeo hacer nada contra ustedes, a menos que ustedes vayan a hacerme algo contra mí. Y esa actitud tan precavida me hace sospechar que si- dijo, y su expresión se torno seria y amenazadora. En un momento de silencio que nadie se atrevió a desviar la mirada

"Dile tu edad" murmuro Leila "Por ahora no pasa nada"

"Solo no reveles sobre nuestras pequeñas características extras" apoyo Agatha, eso no tenia que decírmelo, yo ya lo había considerado

-Poco más de un año- dije al fin, el sonrió y asintió

-Joven lo supuse. Así como supongo que tú fuiste convertida por accidente y abandonada. Algún vampiro que no tuvo la descendía de terminar su comida-negó con la cabeza- pobre, odio que eso pase. Es de mala educación dejar la comida incompleta-¿insinuaba que mi muerte no le importaba? Claro, para él una vida más una vida menos era cuestión de nada.

-He sobrevivido y me ha adaptado. Eso es todo lo que me interesa- sonrió divertido

-Sobrevives por qué no te has topado con más vampiros que con los que te limitaste a crear. Agradece que sea a mí con el que te topaste, con otro las tres hubieran terminado muertas-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Agatha-¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?- este la observo un momento un momento antes de volver otra vez a su sonrisa socarrona

-Primero lo primero. Mi nombre es, por si les interesa. Alexander D'Asforza- sonrió he hizo una exagerada reverencia, aunque no por eso menos galante-Y la forma de matar a un vampiro conseguir arrancar su corazón y quemarlo en llamas. Después de eso, el vampiro también arde y solo quedan cenizas de él, pero es un acto muy…difícil de lograr, si quiera acercarse a uno a tal distancia; a menos que sea otro vampiro o un cazador absolutamente bueno-

-¿Hay cazadores?-pregunte ofuscada, el se rio con una risa tronadora

-¡Por supuesto que los hay! Esas ratas de alcantarilla son peor que una plaga molesta, aunque fáciles de matar, pero parece que entre más mates mas salen. Aunque ya hace un tiempo que no me topo con uno. Parece que están escaseando últimamente, ojala desaparezcan-

-Vaya…-murmure. Quedamos un momento de silencio, antes de que el sonriera

-¿Les gustaría quedarse conmigo?- pregunto en tono divertido-No es que me incomode pero esta plática sería mejor junto a una cálida hoguera y dudo que su casa sirva de algo-

-¿Sabes donde…?-

-Lo sé, no es por nada pero no tienen la menor idea de cómo moverse sin ser detectadas. Ahora, empecemos a movernos que me canso de estar aquí y como sospecho, ustedes tienen un mar de cuestiones que resolver-

-¿Y tú nos responderás?-pregunto Leila, hablando al fin. El la miro un momento con sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia, luego sonrió

-Responderé lo que quiera responder. Hace tiempo que no tengo visitas y no me entretengo con pláticas banales, así que ¿Por qué no? Así que, si no tienen otra duda sobre mi integridad, síganme- y empezó a correr, Agatha fue la primera en correr, yo mire un segundo a Leila quien tras un breve asentimiento echo a correr y yo la seguí, tratando de ganar ventaja he interponerme en el espacio que había entre Agatha y Alexander. Por un segundo mi mente se fue a un segundo término, la verdad aquel vampiro imponente tenia cierto toque… y esa alternaría y confianza exagerada lo hacía apreciable.

"_Oh, genial…"_oí mascullar a Agatha _"El primer vampiro con el que nos cruzamos y tu le incas el diente"_

"Yo no le incoó el diente" me queje "simplemente acepto la realidad…es atractivo"

"_Traducción: lo quieres para ti"_ bufe mentalmente, Leila se rio

"**Creo Agatha, es una situación de quien es la mayor"** Agatha se rio

"_Genial, entonces el próximo lo pido yo. Ojala sea un rubio de sonrisa sexy…Yumi"_

"¿Es que solo piensas en eso?"

"_¿En que mas, si no?"_

"Tal vez en que nos dirigimos a la guarida de un vampiro, sin saber si se trata de una trampa"

"**No lo es"** alego Leila **"solo quiere conocernos, además, como casi no se ven los vampiros por estos alrededores, hace mucho que no ve uno de los…nuestros"** podía sentir el sentimiento que infundo a mi hermana al hablar sobre que formábamos algo diferente, algo especial. Yo misma lo sentí, ya no era humana al fin esa idea se había colado del todo en mi, y me había hecho resplandecer de alegría, no como generalmente que me hacía sentir… cambie el rumbo de mis ideas

"Bueno, aun así. Queda prohibido hablarle de nuestras pequeñas peculiaridades, al menos hasta que sepamos que tan amigo, es este tal Alexander" dije con voz autoritaria que era innecesaria, mis hermanas pensaban lo mismo; incluso Agatha pensaba que era la mejor opción.


	9. ¿Aliado o enemigo?

**_Bueno...no se si hay quien estuvo esperando por la actualizacion de esta historia, pero al fin la pongo...veran, como constatemente platique con Shinigami, quien siempre tiene paciensia para escuchar y leer mis historias (incluso algunas que no he colgado) y mis invenciones para historias y cosas asi; mi problema con esta historia...es que Alexander, es un personaje...vaya! que supera cualquer expectativa que he creado...y me cuesta trabajo crearlo. Y bueno, solo el tiempo y ustedes me diran si realmente he hecho un buen trabjo en describir a mi personaja (que es uno de mis favoritos...) asi que...Sin mas, espero disfruten mi cap, y no olviden una review...xD_**

**¿Aliado o Enemigo?**

Definitivamente esto no era lo que me esperaba. Parada delante del pórtico de la casa de Alexander, es lo único que podía pensar. La casa no era una mansión de lujo, pero tampoco se podía definir como "humilde". Pintada del color de la arena, de tal forma que creía que al tocarla tendría la misma sensación de estar tocando arena, con un par de ventanas, todas cerradas de las cuales se veían cortinas de terciopelo rojo. La casa era ostentosa, no había duda, pero tampoco podía considerarla una mansión era como un término medio, y la puerta de intricadnos tallados le daba un toque más poderoso. De alguna forma no pude unir la imagen de la casa con la del gran vampiro, esta era más como para una mujer de avanza edad, que para un vampiro de casi un milenio y aspecto amedrentador. Sin embargo él camino hasta el porche y de bajo de un pequeño macetero que estaba al lado de la puerta, el tomo una llave que uso para abrir esta. Mis hermanas y yo nos vimos, con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: demasiado humano.

El vampiro nos volteo a ver con una sonrisa divertida, entro y encendió la luz, aunque no era necesaria, después se giro a nosotros y nos hizo esa ostentosa pero nada ridícula, reverencia.

-Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada-asentí con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa, con mis hermanas muy de cerca cuidándome la espalda, una vez dentro el asintió, como si hubiéramos pasado la primera gran prueba y se giro para entrar a una de las habitaciones donde se notaba un gran vestíbulo.

Tenía un encanto demasiado llamativo la habitación, su estilo de decoración me recordaba a algo parecido a una habitación romana; en el centro de esta una gran chimenea en la que Alexander ocupaba su tiempo encendiendo. Agatha hizo ademan de irse a sentar, pero Leila le puso una mano en su hombro

"**Espera a que él se acomode, y te invite a sentarte"** como el no veía nuestros rostros, Agatha no se preocupo por esconder su mueca de curiosidad **"Son…reglas, el vampiro más viejo se sienta primero. Los demás esperan a que él lo haga para sentarse, si…el los invita a tal"**

"_No me jodas…"_ se quejo Agatha _"¿Me quieres decir que hay reglas de etiqueta?"_ Leila sonrió

"**Es una forma de respeto. El que más ha vivido es por lo tanto, el más sabio y la sabiduría es algo que se debe respetar"**

"¿Y si hay dos vampiros de la misma edad?" pregunte curiosa, Leila me miro con una sonrisa

"**Aun así, aunque solo se trate de días u horas, el que lleve la ventaja siendo vampiro"**

"Eso me gusta" dije "siempre quise vivir en una época donde hubiera procedimientos así, parece que los vampiros todavía lo llevan en la sangre"

"_No niego que es genial"_ aprobó Agatha_ "Pero no me gusta cuando se que soy la que tengo que esperar a que el fulano decida sentarse y se digne a invitarme, es una falta de respeto que me tenga aquí parada esperando"_

"**Para ellos no es así"** dijo Leila **"Además está probando nuestra paciencia, y nuestra educación aunque sabe de sobra que no la tenemos a falta de un mentor" **Lo último ella lo dijo observándome** "Sin embargo está probando…hasta que punto somos capaces de 'exagerar' para mantenernos con vida"**

"_Idiota…"_ yo solo me encogí de hombros, justo en el momento en que él se giraba a nosotras con esa misma sonrisa y un tinte divertido en su expresión; mientras la llamas encendidas empezaba a calentar el cuarto y muy contra mi voluntad deje que ese calor me relajara, era más satisfactoria de lo que pensaba. De pronto me sentí como un felino que busca la calidez de un regazo; incluso tuve el tonto deseo de ronronear.

Alexander se encamino al asiento más cercano a las llamas, un gran sillón de orejeras y que parecía realmente confortable, incluso yo desee sentarme ahí, mas sin en cambio observe con envidia como él se sentaba y se estiraba de forma perezosa, en una clara forma de comodidad. Nos observo un rato con gesto divertido antes de señalar con su cabeza los otros asientos

-Siéntense, vamos- nuevamente Agatha era la que iba a tomar la iniciativa, pero Leila la detuvo mentalmente

"**Deja que se siente primero, Dess"** dijo y antes de que preguntara continuo **"Para él, ella es nuestra 'líder' hay que dejarle creer eso"**

"¿A qué te duele, Agatha?" me burle mientras caminaba hacia el asiento más cercano a él, era un sillón de dos plazas

"_Disfrútalo, princesita"_

"Lo hago, plebeya, lo hago" justo al lado mío ella se sentó y Leila, en lugar de buscar el otro asiento opto por sentarse en el suelo, a los pies de Agatha y míos, recargando su cabeza en mi rodilla. Una parte de mi no le gusto esa posición, de alguna forma sentía que dejaba desprotegida a mi hermana

"**Entre mas…cómodas nos mostremos ante su presencia, menos sospechara" **explico Leila ante su elección de lugar

"_Pareces la mascota de Dess"_ se burlo Agatha, sin quitar su vista de Alexander

"**Una mascota tiene más valor que los plebeyos" **

"Concéntrense" regañe, aunque ni yo estaba del todo concentrada. Aunque lo negara, disfrutaba de las disputas que se daban entre nosotras, siempre salía algo gracioso.

-Bien, bien… ¿gustan algo de tomar?- pregunto relajado Alexander

-¿Tomar?- pregunto Agatha

-Bueno, no crean que tengo a humanos congelados para beber de ellos. Es una vieja…maña que nosotros los más ancianos tenemos.-señalo a un mini bar donde destacaba una botella de vino a la mitad- El vino conservaba muy bien la sangre, también otras bebidas como el whisky o el ron. Pero personalmente prefiero el vino, para ocultar el color, mis favoritos son los aromáticos-

-No creo que quieras hablar de vinos- argumento Leila, el sonrió

-No por supuesto que no, pero en fin…a veces las charlas banales te dan demasiada información-

-Y no sabes cuanta información no has dado- dijo Agatha con tono filoso, Leila y yo entendimos enseguida a que se refería y al menos yo no pude evitar ponerme rígida, pensando que ella acababa de dar información innecesaria. Leila me dijo mentalmente que no pasaba nada, que me relajara. Mientras que Alexander se limitaba a enarcar una ceja, curioso, pero sin preguntar de más. Para él, fue un simple comentario y nada más.

-Me da gusto que al menos sea de utilidad. Agatha. En fin, supongo que quieren saber un poco más sobre su especie ¿no? Todo sobre el principio de los tiempos, los primeros vampiros y todo eso-

-La verdad, estaba más interesada en conocer la naturaleza de nosotros- dije- y donde o como encontrar más vampiros.- el nos estudio con gesto critico

-¿Hace cuanto transformaste a Agatha y Leila?-pregunto, Leila soltó una leve risa y nos explico mentalmente** "Cree que está siendo realmente considerado recordando los nombres de los 'peones'"**

"_Huy si, el lord siendo educado. Que se baje de la nube"_ yo solo me limite a contestar mientras reprimía mi sonrisa

-Hace poco más de tres meses- explique

-¿Y lo hiciste por casualidad o…?-

-Si te refieres a si estaba experimentado, se podría decir que sí. Desde que me transforme estuve investigando- conteste vigilando no dar información de más

-¿Cómo fue tu transformación?- pregunto con tono curioso. Me encogí de hombros

-Llegue a mi casa cuando algo me ataco, sentí la mordida y…poco después desperté siendo "esto"- dije- y tuve una idea muy cercana de lo que pasaba cuando ataque a mi compañera de piso-

-Supongo que te fue difícil ocultar el cuerpo…-

-No, la verdad…-**"Di que sí, que el piense que la mataste" **me aviso Leila-Simplemente la deje así, y borre todo rastro. Nadie supo lo que paso-

-¿enserio?- pregunto, parecía que formulaba la pregunta más por mantenerme hablando que por saber. Sin embargo Leila me aviso que era una trampa, y me dijo exactamente que decir

-Sí. Se suponía yo no estaría esa semana en casa, así que no hubo razón para inculparme del asesinato. Después simplemente me marche, sin dejar huella-

-Ya veo. ¿Y ellas?-

-Simplemente éramos viejas amigas-argumento Agatha sin quedarse de lado-y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y ella nos dijo lo que paso, le pedimos que nos transformara-

-¿Le pidieron que las transformara?-pregunto escéptico

-En realidad, ella no los contó y nos ofreció hacerlo, aceptamos- aclaro Leila

-¿Y tu las transformaste así, sin más?- pregunto mirándome con gesto sorprendido

-Yo…si- un silencio, un silencio pesado nos baño mientras él nos estudiaba

-Me sorprende-dijo al fin- Me sorprende que me digan que simplemente ellas aceptaron así, sin más y peor aún, que tu las transformaras. Por lo general nosotros somos muy especiales a la hora de elegir a alguien para transformar, llameémosle…instinto; y este muy pocas veces se activa y nos dice cuando una persona merece esto, nosotros no somos criaturas que hagan las cosas porque si, si transformamos es definitivamente por que el instinto no los dice, y este siempre nos guía, como en el caso de la sed, hacia lo que nos convine. Y tu vienes diciéndome que en un periodo menos de un mes no transformaste a una, si no a dos chicas lo cual me sorprende, yo he transformado solo a unos pocos cada cierto periodo no menor a 50 años pero lo que más me deja perplejo es tu juventud; un año, yo no fui capaz de contenerme para transformar a alguien hasta los 12 años de mi existencia. No creo que haya vampiro que haya logrado en el tiempo que tu lo haces, nuestros primeros años son llenos de apetito- sonrió levemente, mostrando un poco sus colmillos como tratando de dar más énfasis a sus palabras, sentí a Leila poner una mano sobre mi rodilla apretando levemente, no fue necesario que lo dijera, para mí fue obvio: el empezaba a ver algo diferente en nosotras.

De repente la habitación se empezó a cargar con una especie de tensión o tal vez era solo mi perspectiva, mi miedo a que Alexander descubriera algo, si lo hacía ¿qué pasaba con nosotras? ¿Estaríamos en peligro? A decir verdad, no sabía qué era lo que nos hacia diferente o por qué pasaba eso, no quería confiar de todo en la palabra de Leila, si lo que ella había leído era cierto, que ningún vampiro podía leer la mente de otro, o que lo único que era necesario para transformar a un humano en vampiro era una simple mordida –como sabia, había sido mi caso- a diferencia de lo que yo tuve que hacer para transformar a las chicas. Eran muchas, simplemente eran muchas las diferencia que había entre Alexander – o cualquier vampiro- y nosotras, tal vez era cosa de que…había diferente tipo de vampiros entre estos

"**No los hay"** se limito a desalentarme Leila, sin dejar de mirar a Alexander que nos observaba curioso. Sentí que el aire se escapaba de mi, y por primera vez desde que me transformaron, sentí que me ahogaba, que necesitaba el aire que no llegaba a mí. Y la desesperación reino en mi interior, alentada por la incertidumbre, la duda…la frustración. Algo pasaba, algo nos hacia diferentes y yo no sabía qué.

Agatha deslizo su mano hasta tomar las mía, y me dio un ligero apretón, dándome su apoyo y a la vez pidiéndome que me tranquilizara. Alexander centro su vista en nuestras manos, y en la mano de Leila que aun no me soltaba. Sonrío, de manera complacida

-Ya veo…-susurro. Quería preguntar, y sabía que no era la única, sin embargo espere. Leila no me dio indicios de saber que pasaba, pues por alguna razón había alzado un bloqueo dentro de su mente y la sentí tensarse, pero en lugar de hacerlo como un gesto nervioso más bien parecía…que trataba de contenerse la risa. Y yo tuve que esforzarme por no enarcar una ceja o preguntarle en voz alta.

En lugar de eso, mire hacia Alexander con la pregunta grabada en mi mirada, el, como tratando de mofarse de mi, imito perfectamente mi expresión, enarcando la ceja al igual que yo. Una sonrisa curvando su rostro y resplandeciendo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Había escuchado de parejas lesbicas, pero…¿Un trío? Hasta ahora pensaba que era mas divertido si se introducía algún hombre de por medio –sentí mi cuerpo tensarse a la vez que Agatha lo hacia, Leila temblaba pero no de miedo, si no de diversión ante la reacción de nosotras. Rápidamente Agatha soltó la mano que me sostenía y se cruzo de brazos aprensiva. Yo tarde un segundo en reaccionar, y antes de darme cuanta me reí. Cuando lo hice, Leila acompaño mi risa mientras Agatha nos miraba de hito en hito como si pensara que de pronto nos volvimos locas, hasta que la hilaridad del asunto brillo en sus ojos y simplemente sonrío mientras se encogía de hombros, después de todo, era ella la que siempre me molestaba recordándome lo sucedido con mi primer victima. Mi amiga Elibeth.

Además, siempre que había algo de mas que no deseábamos, fingíamos ser parejas, pero esto era diferente ¿un trío? Ante la idea volví a carcajearme. Y mientras nuestro ataque de risa tenia lugar, Alexander nos observaba divertido

-Ya vamos, contrólense ¿Dije acaso algo gracioso?- pregunto con gesto inocente. Agatha fue la que contesto, ya que por mas que lo intentábamos, no parábamos de reír Leila y yo, además, el sin fin de imágenes que Agatha nos enviaba, no hacían mas que aumentar nuestra risa.

-No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que así actúan mis hermanas cuando alguien las descubre, los nervios…supongo- el río levemente ante el comentario, y de repente su rostro se enarco en una mueca, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a reírse. Lo cual me parecía tonto, sencilla pero espectacular risa que tenía. Además, alguien tan acostumbrado a sonreírse, debía estar acostumbrado a reírse

-¿Hermanas?- pregunto con gesto sonriente. Ya me había calmado, y lo mira sonriente, sintiendo que al fin la tensión se había acabado. Agatha nuevamente fue la que contesto

-Así nos llamamos. Esa es nuestra relación, y no, no hay triangulo amoroso mucho menos una pareja, algo que según creo a mi querida Dess le molesta- me miro de reojo como retándome a contestarle, algo que por supuesto no pude evitar hacer

-Claro, hermana. Pero ya que no aceptas lo que mi pobre corazón ofrece, tengo que conformarme con imaginarte entre mis brazos-dije con falso dolor, para mi sorpresa Alexander rió mas fuerte. Mientras Agatha aumentaba su mirada socarrona

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero poner celosa a Leila- la aludida nos miro por sobre su hombro sonriente

-Por mi hagan lo que sea, mientras no me inviten a hacer sus cosas-

-¿Ves? Esta celosa- dijo Agatha- Eso es un claro llamado de atención-

-O un claro, no quiero nada que ver con sus cochinadas- murmuro, sin poder evitarlo me volví reír

-Que divertido- dijo Alexander-hace mucho que no reía tanto. Pero les tengo una solución, si no quieren que alguna se ponga celosa, yo podría intervenir…- la ultima palabra lo dijo con un doble sentido, y las imágenes que recibió Leila de su parte y nos llegaron a nosotras, hizo que inevitablemente nos tensáramos

-Tres son muchos…cuatro una multitud-murmure- Gracias por la oferta pero paso-

-Paso- apoyo Leila

-Pues yo- se talló el mentón con gesto pensativo, nosotras la miramos enarcando una ceja y ante eso ella se río-Paso…- dijo. Alexander nos miro con gesto de sospecha nuevamente

-Se comunican muy bien sin necesidad de palabras- dijo, no como preguntan, si no como un hecho verídico. Necesite toda mi fuerza de autocontrol para no tensarme ni mostrar nada en mi rostro, y note que mis hermanas hacían lo mismo, el único indicio tal vez fue, que Agatha volvió a sostener mi mano en gesto nervioso; para alguien común eso no hubiera sido gran cosa, mas los ojos sagaces de Alexander –demasiado sagaces para mi gusto- miraron ese pequeño acto y sonrío de una manera…oscura

-Comprendo, ustedes aun no confían en mi- junto las manos- me hace pensar entonces que ustedes tienen un secreto, un dulce y encantador secreto- nos miro suspicaz-Adoro desentrañar secretos…es mi hobbie favorito

"_Dess-"_hablo nerviosa Agatha en mi mente

"Tranquilízate" lo mire tranquilamente

-No escondemos nada- dije tranquila

-Pero si nos cuesta confiar- apunto Leila terminando la frase por mi, sentí como en su mente estaba preparando eso-Debes comprender, Alexander, somos tres neófitas con una ignorancia total del que corresponde nuestro nuevo mundo, tu, un vampiro milenario con suficiente experiencia, eso nos preocupa, nos podrías destruir en tan solo un segundo, si osamos molestarte ¿No te haría eso estar en guardia?- el la estudio

-Adulación, me estas adulando-Leila sonrío

-Tal vez un poco ¿Eso te molesta?- el se encogió de hombros

-Me hace creer que no tienes orgullo- Leila sonrío pero su sonrisa era apretada

"_Te esta provocando solamente"_ le dijo Agatha tranquilizadora

"**Lo se…pero"**

"Leila, tranquilízate" demande "Eres mucho mas lista que el, tu eres la centrada de las tres"

"_Eso que ni que, no te quieras robar mi papel" _ella suspiro mentalmente y le sonrío

-¿No te han dicho que se grosero con una dama no es educado?-

-Y mas cuando la dama, realmente te esta elogiando- apoye yo, el nos miro a ambas y se encogió de hombros

-Disculpen, pero la verdad he olvidado un poco mis modales, hace mucho que no veo uno de mi especie-

-Vaya…- murmure

-¿Me pregunto por que?- dijo sarcástica Agatha, el silencio se hizo en nosotros, entonces el sonrío de una manera…extraña, como si quisiera intimidar

-Ustedes simplemente me dan motivos para sospechar, pequeñas-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ustedes no me han hecho ninguna pregunta directa, las he visto tensarse en mas de una ocasión y dudar en su respuesta una milésima de segundo mas de lo necesario. No me han preguntado por mi historia, y no se han molestado en ser…minuciosas en su historia.-suspiro-Siento que soy el gran lobo frente a las tres caperucitas, pero estas caperucitas intentan ser sagaces y tienen un pobre intento-

-Estas haciendo demasiadas conjeturas-

-Y si no hemos preguntado, es por que no lo has permitido- se quejo Agatha

-Ya…- la miro especulativo- Deberías tener cuidado, eres de rango menor y por lo tanto, es mas habitual que…-

-En realidad- intercepte yo- Agatha no es de rango menor…ni nada por el estilo, si a lo que te refieres es que ella es…mi inferior, solo por que yo la cree-

-¿entonces?- ambas nos miramos, fue Leila la que hablo

-Comprenderás primero que nada, que no estamos familiarizadas con las reglas, por lo tanto, nosotras nos movemos en un círculo de igualdad, no hay nadie inferior a nadie-

-Somos iguales, y punto, así que te pido que nos trates de igual forma- dije de la manera mas cortes, el nos estudio por un segundo y asintió

-Las tres tienen valor y un brillo solemne, se mueven con confianza…son…demasiado parecidas. No es como si fueran una copia de la otra, es mas bien…como si fueran un solo ser, se mueven y andan del mismo modo…hasta parece que tienen una sola mente- reímos

"**No sabe cuan cerca esta…"**

"Se tropieza con la verdad delante de el" apoye "Pero ni la ve"

"_Ni que lo digas, le esta golpeando justo en la cara"_

-Gracias por los halagos- dije

-Eso es en compensación por mi grosería de hace un momento- dijo sonriendo a Leila-¿Estoy perdonado, dulzura?- ella rió con coquetería, aunque estaba lejos de estar interesada

-A un paso, pero aun tendrás que esforzarte un poco-

-No veo por que no, me lo merezco- antes de darnos cuenta, el sol se estaba filtrando por la ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado?

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos a nuestro refugio-sugerí, Alexander me miro sorprendido

-Pero querida, las he invitado a quedarse en mi hogar, por favor, hagan de este su hogar por el tiempo que deseen-

-No creo que sea…lo correcto- dije

-¿Por qué no? Así pueden preguntarme tanto como gusten sobre su especie, hemos hablado de mucho, pero nada en concreto para ustedes, si gustan yo las instruiré en todo lo que necesiten-

"**Acepta"** dijo Leila "**Si nosotras nos ponemos quisquillosas, sabrá que hay algo"** mire a mis hermanas, como si pidiera su opinión, y ambas asintieron, siguiendo la puesta en escena

-Bien, creo que seria lo más correcto. Agradezco tu hospitalidad-

-Sin mencionar tu guía- apoyo Agatha

-No tienen por que preocuparse, yo también agradezco su compañía- asentí, me levante y mis hermanas siguieron mi gesto

-Las guiare a sus habitaciones-

-Si no te molesta- dije- Con una sola habitación tenemos, realmente…no es como si la necesitáramos.- le sonreí y el correspondió- Agatha, Leila-

-Lo sabemos, iremos por las cosas en la antigua guarida- dijo Agatha

-Y borraremos todo rastro de nuestra presencia-Asentí aprobadora, ella me sonrieron

-Definitivamente, son como una sola mente- lo miramos y sonreímos, pero en ese momento mis hermanas desaparecieron

"_Si tarados, pero nunca te darás cuenta"_ murmuro Agatha, ya a medio camino. Sonreí, suprimiendo mi deseo de echarme a reír, por suerte Alexander vio aquel gesto como una simple sonrisa, se levanto y camino hacia el mini bar, tomando una copa y sirviéndose el vino, lo bebió de un solo trago. Me miro especulativo

-¿Ya controlas tu sed?- me pregunto, le sonreí

-Un poco…-el sirvió un poco y me lo tendió, mire dudosa el trago, pero después de un momento me limite a escogerme de hombros y tomarlo

-No es lo mismo que beber directo de la vena, pero es útil- asentí

"_Hey, si planeas romper tu voto de castidad…podemos ir a darnos una vuelta"_

"**Hay ciertas cosas que yo no quiero ver"**

"No planeo romper nada" me queje, mientras acercaba el elixir a mis labios, mi cariz olfateo enseguida la sangre, se mantenía tibia, pero no fresca del todo. El sabor era áspero, y el licor era algo extraño dentro de la vena, me recordó un poco a beber del borracho aquel que tome una vez. Había pensando solo tomar un trago, pero de pronto note que mi cuerpo me pedía mas…yo se lo di. Cuando baje mi copa, Alexander me miraba aprobador y con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos

-Te encanta, ¿Verdad?- asentí mientras me relamía un gota que se trataba escapar de mis labios

-Es diferente, pero si, me gusta-

-¿Por qué bebes de humanos?- enarque una ceja

-Se que se puede beber de animales-me encogí de hombros- Pero me gusta beber de humanos, la única que hace tal cosa es Leila-

-Debe costarle mucho, y menos con tan poco apoyo sin mencionar que es a penas una neófita-

-La apoyo, pero no veo que tenga de malo seguir obedeciendo lo que mi cuerpo manda, si mi cuerpo pide sangre humana, eso le doy. Punto, dejemos todo para después-

-¿Y el remordimiento por matar?- lo mire, vi que sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, triste, adolorido

-Tu bebes de animales- sentencie, el sonrío y afirmo

-Llevo tan solo un par de años haciéndolo, aunque viviendo en una ciudad como esta…es difícil, no hay mucho donde rebuscar, debería aislarme, pero simplemente no puedo, me he enamorado de la ciudad-

-¿Hay más vampiros por aquí?- el sonrío y suspiro

-No, soy el único y antes de que preguntes, es por la escritora esa- me rei

-Yo pensé que por eso, habría mas vampiros-

-Por el contrario-me sonrío- los demás se sienten un tanto…ofendidos, con esa historias que la escritora ha hecho. Por eso nadie viene por aquí, a excepción de mi, que me como ya dije…me he enamorado de la ciudad, además- suspiro y se dejo caer de manera perezosa en su asiento-eso me da cierta sensación de poder, los clanes son demasiado exigentes, y este es territorio de nadie…formaría mi propio clan, pero seria competir-

-¿Clanes?- pregunte intrigada, el me sonrío, se levanto de su lugar y camino fuera mientras me hacia una seña para que lo siguiera, camine sin ver el camino, solo mirando la figura de mi guía.

-Hay varios clanes, querida, pero mientras mas busques entre mortales, menos cerca estarás de ellos, vivimos bajo nuestro propio mundo, bajo nuestras propias reglas. Nunca nos mezclamos mas de lo necesario con los humanos, cuando lo hacemos es solo para alimentarnos o para trasformar a uno-

-¿somos autistas naturales?- pregunte con tono burlo mientras el subía las escaleras y después me guiaba por un pasillo, rió levemente

-Si, se podía decir. Para nosotros es como querer juntarnos con plebeyos-

-oh, somos realeza- encogió de hombros sus amplios hombros

-Es una forma de verlo- abrió una puerta de Ebano y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar. El lugar tenía un toque renacentista, una amplia cama con sabanas de terciopelo y libreros con una gran colección que iban desde el piso hasta el techo, una tv de pantalla y un sofisticado aparato de sonido

"Ulala" murmure

"_estoy en el paraíso"_ hablo Agatha viendo através de mis ojos

"**De Esto les hablaba yo" **

-Es algo simple, mi habitación esta al fondo por si quieren algo-

-Gracias, realmente no sabría como agradecer todo esto- lo mire a los ojos y el me sonrío, antes de darme cuenta me encerró contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos apretaron mi cadera y sus labios se apoderan de los míos. El beso fue impetuoso y lleno de deseo, nunca en mi vida alguien me había besado de esa forma, nunca nadie me había robado un beso y hecho que valiera la pena, eso encendió una llama dentro de mi –o entre mis piernas, para ser especifica- y antes de darme cuenta enredaba mis dedos entre sus cabellos y correspondía con igual fuerza el beso mientras jalaba ligeramente sus cabellos. El beso pareció prolongarse por tiempo ilimitado

"**Ya, Dess, nos quedo claro tu punto"**

"_Fácil…"_

Las voces de mi hermanas me sacaron del trance, separe mis labios de los de el y me retire, con mi respiración agitada a pesar de no ser necesario, Alexander por el contrario parecía tranquilo, divertido incluso

-Con eso me basta por ahora como agradecimiento-

-Espero que hayas tomado en cuenta los intereses- murmure y de pronto me avergoncé de mis propias palabras, el rió mientras volvía a atraparme contra la pared, sus caderas de manera insinuante contra las mías. Sentí su virilidad contra mi vientre

"Bien, eso deja claro…podemos tener sexo" pensé

"_¿Y por que rayos sigues vestida?"_

"**Pero por favor, censura la escena…lo ultimo que quiero en mi mente es tu teniendo…Iahg, no, no quiero esa imagen en mi"**

Ellas hablaban pero yo solo podía concentrarme en que Alexander acerco sus labios a mi cuello y después de besarlo de una forma que claramente debía considerarse delito mordió ligeramente mi oreja con sus colmillos y hablo con voz sedosa

-No, aun no cobro intereses-su mano se acerco peligrosamente a mi pecho

"Ayuda…" murmure, sabiendo que mi cuerpo –tan carnal como fue alguna vez- estaba tirando a patadas mi sentido común

"_Ash…casta, tu iniciaste esto, ahora lo terminas"_

"por favor" suplique, mientras las manos de Alexander acariciaban bajo mi blusa parte de mi piel enviando olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Agatha suspiro, pero fue Leila la que río y dijo que lo haría. Al segundo la puerta de la entrada se abrió

-¡Regresamos!- grito Agatha a todo pulmón, mientras Alexander se separaba de mí, me guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía a la entrada a recibir a mis hermanas.

"Gracias…" murmure, ellas reían mentalmente

"_Tengo mucho que enseñarte, hermanita"_

"Púdrete, Agatha"

"_Lo deseas, lo sabes…hasta aquí me llega el olor de tu deseos"_

"¿Ya te había dicho que te pudrieras, no?"

"_Amargada"_

"Idiota"

"_Virginal"_ mientras peleábamos, Leila mantenía una platica con Alexander que las guiaba a donde yo estaba con gesto tranquilo.

Y yo, simplemente no sabia que hacer…realmente, realmente eso había estado bien, y solo había sido una pequeña muestra ¿Qué seria si probara todo el producto? Me mordí el labio evitando el gemido de frustración que quiso salir de mis labios mientras miles de imágenes –propias y enviadas por Agatha- invadían mi mente.

Esto no era un novela de vampiros, era una absurda comedia…y yo, estaba atrapada en ella, y quería salir antes de que el galán me sedujera…¿o no?


	10. Lujuria

**_Capitulo 10, Adu hermana...espero que lo disfrutes, hoy por la tarde trabajo en el siguiente cap de tu historia. ¿Suficiente con esto para que me des aunque sea un nuevo cap de tu nueva historia??? si?? *ojitos de suplica* A todas las demas...disfruten!!...gracias en serio a quien si espero a mi historia, y sobre todo que les guste. Sin mas...cambio y fuera que ando con prisa. Chau._**

**Lujuria**

Un día se convirtió en una semana, una semana en un mes y el tiempo avanzo mas de la cuenta.

Estar con Alexander nos había enseñado mucho a mis hermanas y a mi sobre lo que era nuestra naturaleza…o parte de ella.

Sin mencionar que el era un gran mentor, nos había enseñado mas de no solo nuestra naturaleza, el era una biblioteca andante en varias cosas.

Nos enseño sobre el arte de la batalla –que aunque no era necesario, nos encanto- sobre la filosofía, economía e historia y nosotras fuimos habidas en todo. Para sorpresa de nosotras, Leila había resultado ser una persona con una habilidad nata sobre las espadas, y yo me lleve la primicia en el arco y flecha, por ultimo, Agatha parecía ser buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que según Alexander definía mas la personalidad que nada, cosa que ninguna entendió.

-Hackemate- dijo Alexander, derribando a mi reina

-¡No es justo!-grite molesta, el se rió junto con mis hermanas. Estábamos en el salón principal, Leila leía un libro, aunque estaba atenta a nuestro juego –aun así la maldita, no me quiso ayudar- y Agatha se la pasaba afilando un mando doble que le gustaba y del que casi no se separaba –a ella no le pedí ayuda en el juego por que en lugar de ayudar me perjudicaba

-Es justo querida, muy justo- dijo el, con sus ojos oscureciendo de deseo, yo no pude mas que abochornarme, ciertamente desde que paso "aquello" yo procuraba evitar quedarme a solas con el, por lo cual había recibido varias burlas de parte de Agatha. Mi suerte me traicionaba, y mis hormonas eras sus aliadas, por que no podía evitar sentir un poco de deseo por el ¡pero es que el hombre te provocaba un incendio interno solo con la mirada!

-No, no lo es…pido revancha- exigí

-Para que, Dess, de todos modos el te va a ganar- sentencio Leila pasando de pagina a su libro, la mire con la ceja enarcada

"¿Alguien te pidió tu opinión? ¿No, verdad? Entonces cállate" ella se encogió de hombros

"**Solo digo la verdad, acéptalo"**

"_Eres una Losser"_ exclamo Agatha mientras fingía probar el filo de su espada, si, tal vez estuviéramos cómodas con Alexander y hasta cierto apego, pero no el suficiente para decirle nuestro pequeño secreto, Leila decía que no era apropiado, que el a veces parecía sospechar algo, pero sus ideas eran descartas en seguida, nosotras ya nos habíamos vueltos unas autenticas actrices ¡Angelina Jolie muérete de la envidia! Procuramos mantener nuestras platicas mentales al mínimo, o saberlas fingir muy bien, para ir a cazar procurábamos que el no nos acompañara. Leila era la que usualmente iba con el, para cazar animales, mientras Agatha y yo siempre íbamos juntas a la ciudad, y a veces, cuando el deseo de Leila sucumbía su voluntad, iba por su cuenta con algún pretexto, Agatha siempre la acompañaba ya que era mas fácil para ella tener un pretexto de salida, aun adoraba ir a las discos y dejarse deleitar por sus admiradores. Como ya he dicho, Leila es la que esta más en contra de seguir la dieta natural, a pesar de que no necesariamente debíamos matar, pero bueno…es una dramática a veces

"**No lo soy, se llama tener conciencia"**

"¿Conciencia?" dije yo en tono burlón

"_¿Y esa madre, que es?" _

"**Algo que al parecer, se les olvido en el empaque al nacer"**

"_ni que fuera tan necesario" _

"**No puedo creer que me junte con ustedes"**

"Di lo que quieras, nos amas"

-Leila tiene razón, Dess, dejemos esto para después- dijo Alexander, que no notaba nuestra platica interna, la cual se había dado en menos de un segundo

-¡No! ¡Quiero mi _veddeta_!- chille alzándome y poniendo mis brazos en jarras, el me dio una media sonrisa

-De haber sabido, mejor te dejo ganar- gruñí

-Te mutilo vivo si lo hubieras hecho- Alexander enarco una ceja

-Eso quiero verlo- sonrío- si puedes-

-¡Veddeta!- chille de nuevo, y todos rieron

-Pareces una niña con berrinche-me acuso Agatha, yo le gruñí y ella alzo un dedo y me hizo la seña de que fuera hacia ella, con la mirada retadora. Le bufe

-Amor, lo cierto es que el ajedrez me canso, y tengo ganas de saciar mi sed- se levanto de esa manera tan galante que le conocía, y con ese simple hecho mis hormonas explotaron

"_Atención, Atención…hay un aviso de fuego"_

"Cállate, Agatha"

"_Huy…sabes, el mal humor es un síntoma de la falta de actividad sexual_" gruñí mentalmente y no pude evitar mirarla molesta

"**Tranquilízate Dess, Alexander te esta mirando"** y para mi sorpresa, así era, rápidamente cambie mi gesto por una sonrisa

-Me debes un juego, Ale- le dije en forma remilgosa y con un puchero

-¡Iagh! Que degradante es ser tu hermana cuando actúas así- sentencio Agatha, la mire

-Pero si tu eres la que me ha enseñado-

-Si Agatha actuara así, júralo que se hubiera suicidado- se burlo Leila dejando el libro y levantándose-Te acompaño, Alexander, ya no aguanto la sed- el le sonrío

-Me sorprende, siempre pareces llevarla bien- ella se encogió de hombros

-Meditación y autocontrol. De lo que mis hermanas carecen-

-Sentí la pedrada, pero solo me rozo- me defendí

-Idem- Alexander se carcajeo de nuevo

-No se como pude vivir sin ustedes tanto tiempo, alegran mi eternidad- Agatha se levanto e hizo una pomposa reverencia

-Es un placer servirlos, señor- Alexander le correspondió la inclinación

-Es un placer estar con vos, mi señora- Leila y yo nos reímos, mientras Agatha le guiñaba el ojo a Alexander y este le sonreía de manera coqueta.

-Bueno, si ustedes van a cazar sosos animales, yo iré a tomar mi cena a la ciudad- dijo ella mientras guardaba el mando doble

-Voy contigo-

-Como quieras-

-Dame unos segundos para arreglarme- subí a la velocidad de mi naturaleza y me deslice a nuestros aposentos.

Ciertamente el cuarto tenía mucho de nosotras ¿privacidad? Por ahora no nos importaba, digo, si compartíamos mente ¿Por qué no cuarto? Había otros modos de encontrar privacidad. Claro, la habitación había recibido algunas reformas, para comodidad de todas, el negro era ahora el color que mas resaltaba. Me puse rápidamente una simple falda y un top, ambos negros junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla y al final unas deportivas del mismo color. Mi cabello lo ate en una coleta, y en menos tiempo del necesario ya estaba en la puerta, donde los demás me esperaban

-Parece que vas a una cita- se burlo Leila

-Técnicamente a eso voy, una cita para cenar-

-Si, solo que en lugar de cenar un plato normal, te cenas a tu cita- respondió Agatha

-Y sabes como vender la mercancía- dijo Alexander, que me miraba con gesto serio. Enarque una ceja y el simplemente se encogió de hombros, Leila se río mentalmente

"**Esta celoso"** dijo **"MUY Celoso"**

"¿Y por que?" pregunte mientras tomaba del brazo a Agatha

"_Serás idiota o que…por que te quiere en su cama, y no en la de otro" _

"Gracias por a aclaración, hermana"

"_Es que contigo hay que decirte las cosas lentamente"_

"A veces…te odio intensamente"

"_pero sin mi, morirías"_

Para ese momento estábamos en la reja de entrada de nuestra casa, todo pasante de la calle nos sonreía y nos saludaba con una inclinación. Ya por la calle nos habíamos hecho conocidos, de por si muchos de los vecinos tenían un especial afecto por Alexander, recibir a sus "tres primas" había sido realmente bueno. A pesar de que ninguno de los vecinos interactuaba realmente con nosotros, mas haya de los formalismos, nos tenían por buenas personas. Esa idea en lo personal me incomodaba, era como tratar de instalarme, a decir verdad, ahora con Alexander, había pasado más tiempo del habitual, instalada en un lugar, desde mi trasformación. Yo no concebía la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, pero Alexander estaba asentado oficialmente aquí desde hace un tiempo, y no tenía planes de modificar eso, por ahora. Y las chicas estaban encantadas con permanecer en esa zona, y al ser mayoría yo no podía hacer mas que quedarme, habíamos discutido los primeros días sobre esto e incluso me habían dicho que si tanto me molestaba permanecer, me fuera por mi cuenta –al menos eso digieron cuando se mortificaron- y al sopesar la idea, y estar lista para hacerlo, para reencontrarme con mi soledad y seguir vagando sola, ella desistieron de esa idea, me digieron que no fuera imprudente y dejara las cosas ser, y yo… agradecí que realmente no me quisieran lejos

"_Eres desesperante, dramática y un poco tonta…pero así te quiero, hermana"_ dijo Agatha que como siempre seguía el hilo de mis pensamientos

"¿Qué no puedo tener un momento de privacidad?" dije molesta mientras la miraba; Alexander y Leila se habían ido por su parte y ahora solo éramos las dos, molestarme en simular nuestras pláticas era innecesario

"_No tengo la culpa que pienses tan alto"_ se encogió de hombros mientras caminábamos tomadas del brazo

"**Además, Es la primera cosa linda que te dice Agatha y tu te enojas"**

"¿No estas cazando tu? Vete…nadie pidió tu opinión"

"**Pero yo la doy, además concuerdo con ella. Aun no estoy lista para dejarte sola hermana"** suspire, realmente sabían como hacer sentir a uno necesitado, además, yo tampoco quería alejarme de ella, aun no estaba lista para dejarlas.

-¿Iras a al bar de siempre?- le pregunte, ella asintió

-Ahí es donde consigo los mejores postres- rió- ¿Por qué, no quieres ir?- me encogí de hombros

-La verdad estaba pensando en algo diferente…creo que paseare por el puerto, ¿no te importa, verdad? – negó con la cabeza

-Haz lo que quieras, Louis- le gruñí bajo, molesta por la comparación. En la siguiente esquina nos separamos mientras ella se dirigía al bar del momento para disfrutar de su platillo y yo me encaminaba al puerto.

El aire tenia un ligero bochorno pero aun se podía sentir el frío de la noche, el aire tenia ese delicioso aroma que amaba, gente…licor, amor… el río. Jamás podría describir Nuevo Orleans como lo haría Louis o incluso Lestat, hablar con tanta pomponearía no era lo mío, pero si me preguntaran si la descripción de la escritora era precisa a la hora de describir el lugar, era correcta. Afirmaría sin dudarlo; mis sentidos adoraban cada una de las sensaciones que le daban, incluso el ligero calor que acariciaba mi fría piel, era como si el dios de la noche se acercara para abrazarte como la hija de la noche que eras, no podía evitar, sentir la sensación como el calido abrazo que dos amantes se dan.

Ciertamente, desde mucho antes de mi transformación yo había renunciado a esos placeres, solo una vez durante el tiempo que estuve con Elibeth salí con un chico…Anthony, recuerdo que se llamaba, era lindo de verdad y a pesar de mi resistencia logre sentir algo por el, pero simplemente el se canso de tratar que yo lo aceptara "no dejas entrar nunca a nadie ¿Por qué?" me había dicho con una expresión de dolor "En verdad, has atrapado mi corazón, pero no puedo amarte cuando tu muestras afecto" me reprocho, así que simplemente me di la media vuelta y me fui. Yo no esperaba que alguien luchara por intentar entrar en mi, realmente ni siquiera había buscado afecto en esa relación, solo un momento egoísta que me pedía poder tener a alguien entre mis brazos, sentir la misma calidez que sentía en este momento.

Y la verdad, la calidez dañaba un poco a mi ser, sentía en mi pecho oprimirse ante el recuerdo de mis amantes y la sensación que provoca un cuerpo pegado al tuyo, un corazón latiendo a la par, unos brazos que te hacían sentir protegida…los besos, poderos elixir que alimenta el alma.

Era tonto ponerme sentimental ahora, y mas sabiendo que hay cierto vampiro al que no tenia que sugerir mas de dos veces antes de que se lanzara a mis brazos y me diera placer gracias a años de experiencia

"**Entonces ¿Por qué lo rechazas?"** pregunto Leila en mi mente, sabiendo que este momento solo éramos dos, Agatha seguramente estaría ocupada en su conquista

"Por que…no lo se" dije para ser sincera, Leila era la que mas comprendía mi situación. Ella al igual que yo se había negado desde su trasformación a los placeres mortales, muy por el contrario de Agatha. Tal vez nuestros motivos era diferentes, pero la raíz no podía estar muy lejana

"**El realmente esta interesado en ti"** Y me mando en ese momento uno de los pensamientos de Alexander que estaba cerca de ella, si…pensaba en mi

"El amor es complicado…ni como humana lo entendí, ahora menos" guarde silencio

"**¿Qué fue, Dess?" **

"¿A que te refieres?"

"**¿Que fue lo que te hizo tan insegura en el amor?"**

"Leila, este no es el momento para…"

"**Nunca es el momento, anhelas el amor pero te cierras completamente a este, tal vez Alexander no sea el indicado, cierto…pero ¿Qué te cuesta permitirle entrar? ¿Qué te cuesta permitirte intentar"**

"Odio cuando te ponen en plan de terapeuta-de-Dess"

"**Siempre te cierras a sentir, y sin embargo…yo mas que nadie se cuanto nos amas a mi y a Agatha, nos ves como tus hijas, como tus hermanas…como algo que no quieres y no puedes alejar de ti ¿pero cuando se habla de una amor de pareja? Cual es la diferencia"**

"La diferencia esta, de que ustedes me aman en respuesta…con el tipo de amor del que me hablas…nunca es seguro"

"**Mañana podría dejar de amarte"** me encogí ante la idea y ella se retracto **"No digo que lo haga, tenerte…tenerlas, es una de las mejores cosas que me paso en la vida, cierto que dude en un principio…pero ahora se que toda mi vida…estaba encaminada a tenerlas a mi lado"**

"Leila…no quiero hablar de esto"

"**Lo que no quieres es aceptar que hay razón en mis palabras, que toco fibras sensibles…esta bien, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar de eso…no puedes esconderlos por siempre"**

"Hasta ahora casi no hablamos del pasado…de nuestra vida como humanas"

"**Lo se, siempre nos enfocamos en el presente…pero parece que una parte de ti aun esta totalmente atada al pasado"**

"Yo…no tengo pasado" dije con un nudo en la garganta y entonces como si se tratara de una huida, cerré mi mente totalmente. Aunque Leila pudo haber pasado la barrera fácilmente –de las tres soy a la que mas le cuesta eso del poder mental- no lo hizo, bien por que me dejaba tener mi momento de berrinche o bien por que estaba mas ocupada en alimentarse. Y yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Me dispuse a ver a la gente que paseaba a mi lado, buscando a alguna alma solitaria que me permitiera un segundo en su compañía para poder alimentarme. En menos de un cuarto de hora lo encontré. Era tal vez un marinero, no lo se…su ropa olía a vomito y otros efluvios que no quería descifrar, pero por sobre todo destacaba la ginebra de su boca – a pesar de estar a mas de 4 mts de mi- Se recargaba en la boca de un callejón, hablando para si mismo mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. Era de piel oscura y una barba cubría su rostro, y su panza sobresalía a pesar de tener una complexión fuerte, y era tal vez de mi misma altura.

Inhale aire por mi nariz y lo deje escapar por mi boca mientras de nuevo, entraba en fase de caza, mientras dejaba que mi naturalaza me dominara. Fue como una corriente placentera llenando cada uno de mis poros, y como si de nuevo mi cuerpo no perteneciera ami, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro y la sed demandaba ser saciada. Yo era un león que acaba de divisar a su presa.

Camine con paso lento hasta el, mientras sus palabrerías no cesaban.

-¿Le pasa algo, señor?- hable con voz dulce

-¡déjame en paz!- grito mientras aventaba un brazo tratando de alejarme, pero en un rápido movimiento me mantuve a un paso de distancia

-No se encuentra bien, señor, permítame ayudarle-

-¡Te dije que…- y entonces alzo la cara y me vio, sus ojos se dilataron –como es normal- ante la sorpresa de verme, abrió incluso ligeramente la boca mientras la adoración y deseo lo cubrían su rostro. Sonreí para mis adentros, los humanos siempre iban a desear a uno. Siempre. Aunque fuéramos lo más peligroso que ellos pudieran tener cerca. El único depredador que ellos no conocían, que podía eliminarlos si fuera su deseo

-¿Señor?-

-Hermosa…que hermosa eres- dijo el-Ven, acércate ami…déjame saber si eres real, déjame calentarme con el calor de tu piel, deja que mi corazón olvide el dolor de la perdida entre tus brazos-

-¿disculpe? – pregunte desconcertada y hasta un poco divertida, tanta palabrería me parecían graciosa. Sin embargo deje que sus brazos me rodearan por la cintura y no me preocupe por que el tipo descansara su cabeza entre mis pechos

-Eres un ángel, que vino a confortarme en mi perdida…tan suave- acaricio mis brazos-Tan pura y blanca-

-¿Perdida?- pregunte con el cejo fruncido, cada vez mas molesta por que mi sed no era saciada

-Mi niña…mi dulce hija…ella se ha ido- un brote de lagrimas ¡oh, simplemente genial!-Mi dulce Catherin, ,la he perdido…otros ángeles como tu se a han llevado, después de que los demonios le han dado la peor de las muertes, mi niña, mi dulce niña…tan pequeña e inocente…por favor dulce ángel, consuélame en mi perdida…ya no me queda nada en el mundo, no ahora que mi niña se ha ido a los brazos de dios, por que se que ahí es donde esta…el único lugar donde merece estar- suspire, tratando de tener paciencia con todo esto, aunque una parte de mi no pudo evitar sentir empatia por el hombre.

Con suma delicadeza alce su rostro para que me viera, una sonrisa adornando mi rostro

-tranquilo, cariño, aquí estoy- acerque mis labios a los de el, ignorando el aroma de alcohol de su aliento y le di un casto beso, el suspiro entre mis labios

-Llévame con mi dulce Cathy, no me importa morir si me llevas con ella- algo dentro de mi se apretó con fuerza, pero luche por ignorarlo. Yo necesitaba cazar, necesitaba su sangre…no debía dejarme mover por sentamientos, no ahora que lo indispensable era mi sed.

Sin mucha premeditación mordí su cuello, el gimió de placer y me abrazo con fuerza, su cuerpo temblando en lagrimas

-Mi dulce Cathy, pronto estaremos juntos…este ángel me llevara de la mano a ti- ¿y si lo hacia? Tenia el poder y los poco escrúpulos para hacerlo, podía detener el sufrir de este hombre si yo lo quería ¿Por qué no hacerlo? El mismo me lo estaba pidiendo y seria mas cruel si no lo escuchaba

"**Ni lo pienses, Dess"** me regaño Leila

"Ya lo hice" dije en tono molesto, mientras dejaba a mi sed saciarse con el liquido que salía del hombre y acariciaba mi boca

"**Esa no es tu decisión"** estaba molesta

"_Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con ella. No me molesta que mates malas personass…pero no podemos matar a placer, cuando se nos da el don de no hacerlo"_ dijo Agatha

"**suéltalo Dess, has bebido de el suficiente"**

"No quiero" dije molesta, sintiendo como una nueva parte de mi ser nacía, yo era un león al que quería quitar su presa, yo no lo permitiría, Era MI presa.

"Tu no eres eso, Desireé" dijo Leila

"Que el hombre afronte su dolor a su manera" Suspire, ahora que mi sed estaba siendo saciada mi mente racional estaba escuchándolas y sabia que tenían razón. Solté al hombre y lo deje caer inconciente y al mismo tiempo cerré mi mente para ella. No las quería mas ahí entrometiéndose y diciéndome que hacer y que no hacer, no por ahora, en estos momentos estaba molesta. Con ellas, con el hombre, con mi naturaleza…pero sobre todo conmigo.

Me agache y acaricie el rostro del hombre, en esos momentos tenia una expresión mas tranquila

-Sueña con ella, amigo, sueña con la vida que tu niña no pudo tener…y olvida mi recuerdo, jamás estuve contigo…aleja todo excepto el recuerdo de tu hija- me levante y deje al hombre que escuche murmurar una ultima vez por su hija.

Me aleje de ahí, como si una maldición se hubiera extendido por el lugar, como si el caso particular de el me hubiera tocado. No, no era posible.

El mundo sufría, fuera de mi había cientos y cientos de historias…tristes, alegres…un mundo pequeño en cada persona, sin olvidarla la mente de aquellos que no fueron nombrados, que su existencia se ha borrado para siempre del mundo, aquellos que vivieron en su época pensando que…el tiempo nunca llegaría tan lejos. En pocas palabras, a mi no debía importarme lo de los demás, yo tenia mi mundo…un mundo que debía progresar…sentir y creer a mi modo. Lo demás no importaba, y sin embargo, el caso del hombre me había tocado, me había hecho retroceder en un tiempo…suspire y espante a mis viejos fantasmas. Yo ahora era un vampiro, el resto era nada.

-Lo dejaste vivo- escuche una voz molesta de tras de mi y al instante que la reconocí me petrifique. Me gire lentamente y observe a Alexander, con cierto miedo. Su gesto era serio y su cabello rubio cobrizo tenia un cierto brillo gracias a la luz de los faroles, sus ojos ámbar me miraban entre el enojo y la diversión

-¿Y Agatha y Leila?- pregunte con cierto nerviosismos mientras trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, busque rápidamente la mente de ella, pero me encontré con una gran muralla mental delante de mí, mi paranoia se dispara al instante, y mas por que sabia…que el me había visto dejarlo vivo. Y el hombre no había pasado a trasformarse… ¿Seriamos descubiertas por mi torpeza? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia el observándome? ¿Qué le diría? Y al parecer mis hermanas habían elegido el momento "perfecto" para dejarme sola

-Leila decidió ir a ver a Agatha y vigilarla-se encogió de hombros- Ya vez como a nuestra chica le gusta ser el centro de atención-

-Solo disfruta de su nueva vida- la defendí-¿Tu que haces aquí?- el se acercaba a mi, con paso lento y hasta un poco seductor, a cualquier ojo poco entrenado, pero veía claramente como el parecía querer acecharme. Mi cuerpo me suplicaba retroceder, pero hacerlo, seria admitir que había sido descubierta

-Quise venir a verte, no tenia ganas de estar en esos clubs, así que seguí tu rastro.- Para ese momento ya estábamos frente a frente, el extendió su mano y acaricio un mecho de mi cabello

-¿Por qué dejaste al hombre?- su voz era exigente y yo me congele

-Yo…esta muerto- el se rió, una carcajada que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera

-Si, ahora resulta que los muertos roncan…dime, por que ni siquiera se ha trasformado-

-Alexander, el estaba muerto- se volvió a reír, y de pronto sentí que mi espalda chocaba con algo ¿Cuándo el me había hecho retroceder? ¿Cuándo mis pies desobedecieron mi orden mental de quedarse quieto? Mientras me lo preguntaba, sentí como el posaba sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros, manteniéndome en mi lugar

-Niña, puedo estar loco por ti, pero no soy estupido- se acerco a mi cuello y lo beso mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía y como era normal siempre que lo tenia cerca-Has estado huyendo de mi, lo noto preciosura, temes lo que yo te pueda hacer sentir, pero lo anhelas…y me arte de jugar al gato y al ratón, es hora de que exija mi premio por paciencia-

-No sabia que había que darte uno- mi voz sonaba serie, pero por dentro yo estaba mandando señales de S.O.S a mis hermanas

-Te quiero para mi, Desiree, y se que tu me quieres para ti…así que…simplemente hagámoslo- una de sus manos bajo por mi brazo y lentamente lo acaricio se poso en mi cadera pero no limitándose bajo hasta mi glúteo. No se por que de repente me sentía el personaje de una novela para adultos

-Alexander…-

-¿Si, querida?- no sabia que decir y el lo sabia, no tenia excusas reales que me dieran fuerza suficiente para retroceder, peor aun, hace unos momentos estaba pensando en lo fría que se siente uno por dentro y la calidez que uno recibe cuando esta cerca de un amante. Bien, parece que ahora tenía lo que pedía, el aire a nuestro alredor era mas caliente de lo deseado, o era tal vez yo, solamente yo y mis hormonas exigiéndome mas, mientras que el aroma de Alexander me estaba volviendo loca. El me acerco mas y por alguna razón mi cuerpo obedeció mas a la exigencia de el que a mi razonamiento, mis brazos se extendieron y rodearon su cuello

-Necesito de ti, querida. Ahora.- me beso, de una forma que me hubiera matado de ser humana todavía, toda idea de alejar de mi se desvanecían eso, después de todo, mi cuerpo había estado deseando otro momento como el de la primera vez. Antes de darme cuenta, el me alzaba y mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas, sintiendo al momento su virilidad contra mi parte mas intima.

Una de sus manos acariciaba mis pechos con movimientos circulares endureciendo mis pezones, cuando me soltó bajo su boca hasta mi cuello, ¡Por dios que estaba haciendo! ¿Desde cuando yo me entregaba a un hombre en plena calle? Cierto que estábamos en una parte desolada…¡Pero yo no hacia cosas así! Y estaba segura, que si mi mente racional funcionara al 100 % en este momento lo alejaría…planeaba hacerlo, lo alejaría de mí…en cuanto terminara de besarme.

Su mano viajo por debajo de mi falda y sin darme cuenta las mías peleaban con el broche de su pantalón; escuche algo rasgarse y tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que el había roto mis pantaletas.

Cuando su masculinidad fue liberada no pude evitar jadear al sentirlo tan cerca, entre mis manos…caliente, suave…deseoso de entrar en mi.

-¿Lo quieres, querida?- dijo el en tojo burlón, conociendo de sobra la respuesta, apreté mis piernas para atraerlo hacia mi, el se rió levemente pero no entro-Dilo…dime si lo quieres-

Lo mire a los ojos, no sabia que había en los míos, pero el estaba lleno de diversión pero el deseo predominaba, aumentando así el mío. La desesperación gano

-Maldita sea, termina de hacerlo o juro que…-antes de terminar grite por que al fin había obedecido, entrando de una sola estocada en mi. Lo escuche reírse de mi reacción, pero es que simplemente era sublime.

Antes de que me enojara el continué con el movimiento rítmico, tomando mis labios y acariciando mis pechos, yo acariciaba su cabello mientras gemía en contra de sus labios.

Avia tenido sexo, había tenido orgasmos…pero nada, nada se comparaba con _esto_. Simplemente era estupido haber pensando en algún momento, que esto era lo que no quería.

Cada fricción, cada roce…era multiplicado por mis sensibles sentidos, lo olía y lo sentía todo en un alcance inigualable. Por lucifer, que de haber sabido que esto era tan glorioso, habría olvidado la idea de castidad en algún momento.

Alexander empezó a acelerar el ritmo, el ruido de nuestros cuerpos en fricción no hacia mas que aumentar en mi el deseo

-Juro que si te detienes, te mato- el se rió

-Entonces es conveniente no detenerme- dijo entre jadeos mientras me miraba sonriente.

Entonces sentí la explosión dentro de mi, devastadora…inigualable…única. Jadee y lance un grito liberador a la par que el se descargaba en mi y gritaba de igual forma.

El sexo entre vampiros, era _genial._

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba; nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan liberada como en este momento, era como cuando bebía…solo que ahora el placer estaba complacido de otra forma diferente

-Y cuando hay intercambio de sangre, es mejor- lo escuche decir, como si siguiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, lo mire enarcando una ceja, el se rió pero antes de que me permitiera decirle algo me beso

"_¡Por mil demonios! Que clase de pervertida tengo por hermana…a media calle"_

"Largo…" dije a Agatha que por fin se dignaba a hablar

"_De acuerdo, me voy…pero tienes mucho que decir"_

"**No permitas que beba tu sangre…"**

"¿Por qué?" dije mientras Alexander recorría mi mentón con deliciosos besos, sintiendo como de nuevo me desconectaba de la cordura, y quería a mis hermanas lejos de mi mente

"**Por que no solo compartes sangre, si no también recuerdos…solo los compañeros se** **comparten sangre…"**rió levemente **"Y dudo que tu quieras eso por ahora"**

"De acuerdo…pero un favor Leila"

"**¿Si?"**

"¡Lárgate!" lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar mi mente, fue la risa de mis hermanas. Lentamente Alexander me bajo, pero sin dejar de abrazarme

-Ves que no había nada de malo- rió- Que tal si vamos a un lugar un poco mas privado para…hacerlo mejor-

-Por mi encantada- dije, sin ya preocuparme por nada, el se rió de nuevo de mi disponibilidad y me beso, antes de que su mirada se volviera seria

-Tienes algo que explicarme- forcé una sonrisa coqueta

-Diversión primero, respuestas después- Y lo bese, me apodere de sus labios y rogué que fuera tan buena como el en el arte de besar de manera que olvidabas hasta el nombre. Tal vez si por que sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y luego corría, no se donde me llevo, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre una cama, y el me arrancaba la ropa.

Oh, si. Esto ahora entraba entre uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos…de nuevo.


	11. La Madre

**_Vale, vale cap, calientito, recien salido de, bueno, el horno xD...Aqui van a ver muchas cosas. Cualquier pregunta o comentario a mi review, ya saben. Aqui sabremos un poco de la historia de Desiree, y bueno...un poco de accion...de varios tipos xD_**

**_Este Capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Serenasexylady por que al parecer esta encantada con mi historia n.n cosa que agradesco en verdad y a Rosii, que al parecer ella si espera por que actualiza jiiji...grax_**

**_Adunfael!!! Hermana, no es un cap de tu historia, pero se que te gustan las chicas...o no? y Alexander tmb xD. Saoran, no te he visto por aqui, pero saludos!! xD...donde esta hugo?? y J??? por que aun no lo encuentro en mis espejo xD. Por ultimo saludos a todas las demas que se toman unos preciosos minutos de su tiempo y leen mi historia._**

**_En fin, enjoy!!...y quien siga de cerca la segunda parte de La pluma encadenada, es decir, existencia Impia, pronto vendra el siguiente Cap. Adu, con Promesas y Esperanza chance y me tardo, solo deja que Alexander me vuelva a hablar, o mas bien cualquier otro que decida hablar...xD...tu me entiendes._**

**_PD: SIGUIENDO LA VIEJA TRADICION, INVITO A TODAS (SOBRE TODO A QUIEN CONOCE EL TRIO DE ADUNAFAEL) A LEER LA NUEVA HISTORIA DE MI HERMANA, SE LLAMA "EN BUSCA DE LA SANGRE" ES LA CONTINUACION, DE LA YA SAGA QUE HABLA SOBRE NUESTRO TRIO: NADYA, LEO Y LYOSHA CON SU NUEVO HERMANO DE CLAN...TADEO *¬* JAJAJ TAMBIEN SERA (SEGUN ADUNA) LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "LA MUCHACHA DE LAS SOMBRAS" UNA HISTORIA QUE ME REGALO A MI POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS PASADO (EL MEJOR REGALO DE TODA MI VIDA...ADU, YA SE ACERCA MI CUMPLEAÑOS...OTRA VEZ XD) EN FIN, LE CORTO. SOLO PASEEN Y LEAN LA NUEVA HISTORIA...VA LENTA, Y LLEVA POCOS CAPS. PERO CON TODA LA SINCERIDAD DEL MUNDO ¡ESTA GENIAL! XD. _**

**_SAYO._**

**La Madre**

Aferraba las sabanas entre mis dedos, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, tan delicioso que me hizo soltar otro gemido al tiempo que me arqueaba contra los labios que me estaban torturando.

Alexander era sexo, puro y total. Definitivamente.

Ni si quiera me pregunten cuanto llevo encerrada en esta habitación, o en que habitación estoy. Solo se que he encontrado el paraíso. Y ni

Jesús encarnado me sacara de aquí.

Alexander volvió a acariciar mi clítoris con su lengua y de nuevo gemí, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, y no importa cuantos hubiera tenido, quería mas. Mi respiración se comenzó a agitar, sus labios siendo unos maestros para jugar con mi centro, para entrar y salir de mí. Nunca en mi maldita vida –por que después de esto, solo maldita puedo usar para definir- me habían dado sexo oral, y santa mierda…de haber sabido antes…

Me sentía al borde de la caída, solo un poco más y explotaría, pero el maldito Alexander, tan cabron como es, se detuvo en ese preciso momento.

Lo mire, mientras el se levantaba con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

-¿Por qué…-

-Shhh- susurro de forma seductora-Solo calla y disfruta- susurro al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre mi, entro sin reserva, cubriendo todo el vacío con su cuerpo. Suspire feliz, rodeando con mis piernas sus caderas mientras lo atraía hacia mí rodeando su cuello, me beso mientras comenzaba el ritmo, lento, pausado. Sus labios aun sabían a mi, y no pude mas que suspirar, me empezó a besar el cuello, mientras que de alguna forma se alzaba, manteniéndome unida a el, hincándose sobre la cama, gemí al sentir que la gravedad hacia lo suyo

-Eres un dios- murmure, como tonta, el tomo mis caderas y me ayudo con el ritmo mientras sonreía

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-Que estoy a punto de morir de inanición y será tu culpa-

-Pues entonces serán dos los muertos- susurro, agachando la cabeza y tomando entre sus labios unos de mis pezones, anhelantes de sus atenciones, gemí echando la cabeza para atrás y continuando con el ritmo que el había marcado. Necesitaba llegar a la cima, ya.

El echo la cabeza para atrás, dejando mis pezones, una de sus manos tomando su lugar, mientras la otra apretaba mis caderas. Estábamos cerca, tan cerca que. Gruñí sedosamente en cuanto el exploto dentro de mi, su rugido fue mas potente, haciéndome explotar a mi. Palpitante se derramo dentro de mí, llenándome.

Me tomo de la nuca y me atrajo a el, demandando mis labios y yo deje que me besara, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación tan placentera de sentirlo aun dentro de mi.

Fue en ese momento, que mi mente se abrió de nuevo a mis hermanas

"_Miren quien decidió honrarnos con su presencia" _

"**Técnicamente, no. Por que sigue metida en quien sabe donde, teniendo sexo salvaje y duro"**

"_Vale, y creí que yo era la promiscua"_

Sonreí para mis adentros, en este preciso momento me importaba un reverendo bledo lo que digiera. Desde luego no me había olivado de ellas, en los cortos periodos que el me permitía "descansar" abría mi mente para saber como estaban. Además sabía que aunque no fuera así, ellas sabían como entrar a mi mente si me necesitaba, por muchas barreras que hiciera

"_¿Envidia, Agatha?"_ pregunte con tono divertido

"_¿Yo? ¡Que va! Por que iba a tener envidia de que estés teniendo tanto sexo, con un vampiro increíblemente ardiente…naa, para nada, solo que ¿sabes que? De repente se me ha antojado empalarte viva"_

"**que amarga te vuelves, Agatha, deberías sentirte orgullosa de tu hermana"**

"_¿orgullosa? ¿De que tenga sexo como conejo en celo? Explícame tu argumento, Leila, por que te juro que no le veo ni la mas minima lógica_" Leila aguardo, tratando de buscarle lógica a su propio argumento, mientras tanto yo me deje caer sobre la cama, y Alexander me abrazo

"**¿Necesitaras ayuda para empalarla?"** pregunto después de un rato, tuve que reprimir mi risa

"_No, la verdad no. Pero si te apuntas por mi bien"_

"A pero que si huele a celos" murmure irónica

"_No, para nada. No tengo celos de que tu estés teniendo sexo ardiente y yo en cambio…tengo que soportar a Leila"_

"**Que linda puedes ser, hermana"**

-Creo que es buena hora, para que vayamos a cenar- interrumpió el hilo de mi pensamiento, Alexander; lo mire sonriente, mientras mentalmente me preocupaba que de nuevo tratara de sacarme lo que el quería: que yo había bebido de un humano, y no se había convertido.

Justamente, cada vez que el lo preguntaba yo buscaba hacerlo olvidar con bueno, pues…sexo. Vale, una táctica patética, pero ¡oigan! Tenía sus beneficios.

El me miro analizándome

-Si, tengo sed- me levante de un salto- Un trago no me caería mal ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? – pregunte mientras buscaba, pero todo lo que quedaban eran jirones de ropa. Suspire frustrada, y empecé a buscar. No sabia en que maldita casa nos había metido el, pero agradecía que estuviera vacía, sin embargo, ahora necesitaba de ropa.

Gire a ver a Alexander y me sorprendió verlo aun acostado, observándome detenidamente, como si estuviera analizando un acertijo, me puse nerviosa, pensando que empezaría con su asalto de preguntas; no planeaba contestar ni una sola, Agatha, Leila y yo lo habíamos discutido, y aun creíamos que no era necesario decirle eso.

Al final, el se levanto con la expresión inescrutable, tomo sus pantalones y se los puso

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte, el me giro a ver y sonrío

-Nada, querida, solo que la sed me esta ganando- una alerta roja exploto en mi cabeza

"_Trama algo"_ susurro Agatha, que estaba tan segura como yo de que la actitud de el ocultaba algo

"Definitivamente"

"**Será mejor que lo traigas**" ordeno Leila, sabiendo que para averiguar que ocultaba su mente, tendría que estar cerca de ella

"En cuanto me alimente"

"**Caza animal, por esta vez"** suspire, no tenia opción

"Bien, de acuerdo"

"_Y mantén tu mente abierta"_

"Dime algo que no sepa" dije con sarcasmo.

-Aquí, toma esto querida- llamo Alexander al tiempo que me extendía su camisa, enarque una ceja

-¿Cómo iré a la ciudad con solo eso?- el me sonrío conspirador

-Es que no iras a la ciudad, hoy te conformaras con tofu- gruñí en protesta, pero me puse la camina mientras agradecía que el hubiera dicho justo lo que esperaba. Realmente no planeaba ir a la ciudad, solo quería hacerle creer que _esa _era mi intención

-Prefiero la comida real- dije con acritud, el me sonrío

-Vamos, que te estoy invitando a cenar, querida ¿no es esa una costumbre de estos tiempos?- suspire

-Bien, si, o lo era cuando me retire del juego-el se acerco a mi, tomando entre sus manos mi rostro; acaricio con sus pulgares mis mejillas y yo le sonreí, me correspondió la sonrisa pero note como su mirada estaba lejos de ser afectuosa, había ahí desconfianza y precaución. Se acerco a mis labios y me beso, le correspondí al beso, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho ¿Y si estaba jodiendo algo genial por desconfianza? ¿Y si simplemente le contaba lo que pasaba? No, no podía, es mas, no quería. Por sobre todo, mi instinto de protección hacia mis hermanas me lo prohibía, hasta ahora el no había hecho nada, que me hiciera sentir segura de contarle la verdad sobre mi y ellas. Y no permitiría que unas cuantas hormonas me nublaran el razonamiento.

Corrimos hacia los pantanos, en busca de alguna presa para saciar la sed. Yo me conforme con un par de liebres, todas muertas al instante. Al poseer menos sangre era natural que necesitara más de ellas para sentirme saciada.

Mire hacia Alexander, mientras el tomaba del segundo depredador, saciando su sed. Su forma de cazar y atrapar era increíble, tan majestuosa y calculadora, era un cazador y rastreador único.

Mire alrededor, disfrutando incluso las pestes del lugar, preguntándome que haría ahora, no podía, quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo. ¿O lo haría y me convertiría en la pareja de el? No, debía admitir muy en contra de mi naturaleza, que el me gustaba, si. Pero hasta ahora no estaba desarrollando ningún sentamiento significativo, mas haya del cariño y agradecimiento que le tenía

-Ni yo, en toda mi maldita existencia, he entendido el amor- dijo Alexander sacándome de mis pensamientos, enarque una ceja y el sonrío-tienes esa expresión que usas cuando piensas algo detenidamente, algo en lo que estas en conflicto-

-Yo no tengo ninguna expresión-dije a la defensiva mientras algo se removía en mi, nunca en toda mi vida alguien había notado eso

-Si la tienes-

-Si comenzaras a actuar como si tuvieras el derecho de conocerme, o que me conoces, solo por que nos acostamos-

-Y ahí esta la coraza- sentencio, se acerco a mi pero no me toco, un movimiento muy acertado-No, no te conozco Desiree, pero eso es por que tu no quieres que nadie te conozca, mas aya de tus hermanas-

-¿y te vas a ofrecer para descifrarme?- ironice, el se encogió de hombros

-Me voy a ofrecer para ser tu amante y tu amigo. Nada más ni nada menos- Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, me tomo un segundo que mis músculos se relajaran, que aceptara la caricia. Cuando me soltó yo sonreía

-Bueno, ambos sabemos que como amante sabes defenderte- se rió divertido

-Me subestimas, cariño-

-Pero si te sobre estimo, no quiero aguantarte egocéntrico- sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"_¡Desiree, trae tu maldito trasero sexopatá aquí, ahora mismo!"_ grito Agatha, sentí su clara urgencia y cero rastro de burla

"**¡Dess!"** apoyo Leila, mandándome mensaje de que algo no andaba bien, de que algo acechaba la casa.

Mi cuerpo se tenso un segundo y Alexander se alejo mirándome interrogativo

-Mis hermanas- dije alterada mientras me lanzaba a correr, Agatha estaba dentro de la mansión, con Leila cerca de ella. Ambas miraban impacientes por la ventana, sintiendo como algo acechaba los alrededores, todos sus músculos tensos; olfateaban el aire, un olor a canela en el aire se mezclaba con el de la muerte, pero no una muerte común, una mas oscura y peligrosa que a la que estábamos acostumbradas

-¿Dess, que pasa?- me pregunto Alexander, que corría a mi lado

-Ellas están en peligro, algo esta acechando la casa-

-Eso no puedes tu saberlo- lo mire a los ojos, sin detener mi carrera, segura de que mis otros sentidos harían lo que mi vista no haría. Con toda la convicción del mundo le dije

-Créeme, lo puedo saber y lo se- Y apreté el paso, el me miro un segundo, sin inmutarse ante el aceleramiento. Al final note como el asintió y corrió tan rápido que me adelanto por mucho.

Sabia que lo estaba jodiendo todo, y que fuera lo que fuera, no iba a poder evadir las respuestas que el solicitaría. O eso o largarme de aquí, con mis hermanas a rastras de ser necesario

"_Nos largamos, de ser necesario, ahora apúrate. La cosa no se ve bien"_ murmuro Agatha, mientras aferraba entre sus manos la espada con la que se había hecho casi una

"Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez" murmure mentalmente, ella solo me gruño. Podía sentir como su cuerpo anhelaba la batalla, pero su mente racional le decía que seria de estupidos lanzarse de cabeza sobre lo que desconocía. Claramente, ese lado racional era apoyado por Leila, que a pesar de tener otra arma entre las manos, esperaba por nosotros.

Vi a través de la mente de Agatha cuando al fin sintió nuestra presencia, un momento después yo divisaba la casa, y seguía a Alexander dentro de ella.

-Apaguen todas las luces- dijo Alexander, me acerque a mis hermanas, preocupada por ellas, al ver que toda esta bien –aunque ya lo sabia de sobra- me gire a detectar lo que ya había visto a através de sus mentes.

Sentía el ambiente pesado, y la presencia de varios seres rodeando la mansión, haciéndome sentir acechada; olfatee el aire, y detecte el aroma de canela que ya antes la mente de Agatha me había mostrado, pero esta vez al detectarlo en persona, sentí el picor que la canela me provocaba, y como se mezclaba con una roma al que me había apegado últimamente, el aroma de la muerte, pero una muerte totalmente diferente.

No era como una muerte provocada por mis manos, era una muerte que a pesar de que no había visto o experimentado, la sentía. Provocando que mi piel se estremeciera por acto reflejo ¿Qué cosa haya afuera podía provocar esos reflejos en mí? Era obvio que aunque mi mente racional no conocía el ser que me acechaba, mi cuerpo si y aunque no era miedo lo que me provocaba, podía sentir la precaución y una constante alerta de peligro taladrando en mi cabeza

-Maldición- blasfemo Alexander, que no paraba de barrer el vacío delante de nosotros. A pesar de que vivíamos en plena ciudad, de pronto parecía que la calle estaba vacía, desértica. Nada humano nos rodeaba, solo nosotros y lo que estaba afuera, increíblemente…_acechándonos_

_-_¿Qué es?- pregunte, y Alexander me miro mientras llevaba su dedo índice frente a sus labios, demandándome silencio. Asentí lentamente, tal vez estaba oscuro totalmente, pero mis bien entrenados ojos lo veían perfectamente. Se acerco a mi, y mis hermanas se acercaron, nos hizo un gesto para agacharnos, mientras vigilaba quedar fuera del alcance de la visión que las ventanas daban.

Gruño hacia la ventana, mientras nos giraba a ver; aquello mas que tranquilizarme me preocupo aun mas ¿Qué cosa haya afuera podía haber que ponía tan nervioso a Alexander?

-Lamías- dijo, contestando a mi pregunta tacita

-Me estas jugando una broma- siseo Agatha, hablando tan bajo como el lo estaba haciendo, el negó levemente con la cabeza

-¿Lamías?- repetí incrédula

-Son como los predecesores de las vampiresas, criaturas femeninas que comían niños y seducían a guerreros-

-Desde luego, esa definición esta muy lejos de la real-susurro Alexander- Las Lamías son vampiresas, si, pero debo decir…que su platillo no constituye en niños, si no en vampiros-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte incrédula-¿Estas diciendo que son vampiros de…vampiros?- no pude evitar que en mi voz se oyera cierto toque burlón, Alexander me fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que me arrepintiera de inmediato

-No te lo tomes en burla, cariño, si nosotros los vampiros tenemos un depredador capaz de acabarnos…son ellas-

-¿Son hembras?- pregunto Leila, ella estaba mas ocupada creyendo de verdad que aguantando mis bromas; en mi mente desgranaba todo lo que estaba sacando de la mente de Alexander: Criaturas con rostro y cuerpo de mujer, con cabelleras rojizas largas, boca llena de colmillos y ojos de serpiente, garras largas y afiladas. Totalmente desnudas y con un tono de piel ligeramente verdusca. Tanto sus garras como sus colmillos eran peligrosos para nosotros; peor aun, ella no tenían mentalidad alguna, Ningún pensamiento mas haya que el de devorar a tantos vampiros como fuera posible. Sentí mi estomago revolverse de asco, algo que no había experimentado desde mi cambio

-Lo son, todas hembras. A veces copulan con los machos de nuestra especie antes de devorarlos, lo hacen a través de un hechizo que nos inhibe de control-

-Como la hembra de una mantis religiosa- dijo Leila, pensativa. Su mente racional no se detenía en su sed de información. El asintió levemente}

-¿Y como es que criaturas como esas están escondidas al mundo?- espeto Agatha, Alexander miro hacia fuera una vez, y luego a nosotras, acercándonos más al circulo confidencial

-Bien, no es momento para una gran plática sobre esto. Pero se los dejare en asunto breve: Criaturas como esas, y muchas mas…fueron ocultas por unos seres mágicos poderosos, que cuidaban el equilibrio, nosotros contamos en ese hechizo, aunque de alguna forma somos inmunes, cuento para después. El asunto es, que los humanos nunca han podido ver la verdadera expansión del mundo, viven en un mundo limitado, con sus mentes limitadas, por su seguridad- Asentí, mas a la información que me mandaba Leila que la que me daba Alexander.

Cinco seres, cada uno poseedor de un elemento, capaz de controlarlo. Encargado de que todas las criaturas en el mundo, míticas y no, convivieran en el mundo. Los humanos asustados, y los anhelantes de poder, destruyendo el delicado equilibrio, y los cinco seres tomando cartas en el asunto.

Resultado: toda criatura mítica, era invisible ante los ojos de los humanos, pasando a lo que ahora son –al menos para lo humanos- solo cuentos y leyendas. Como yo.

-¿Y por que rayos no nos dijiste de esto antes?- pregunte molesta, mientras mi mente buscaba formas de proteger a mis hermanas

"_No soy una niña que necesite protección"_

"**Estaremos bien, Dess"** las ignore mientras mi mente seguía ideando el plan. Alexander me sonrío

-Esa lección, era mucho después-

-Pues si llega a ver un después, juro que te sacare las entrañas-

Un ruido nos alerto de que algo se estaba acercando, Alexander nos miro

-Bien, la clase termino- susurro Alexander-Siempre andan en manada, debe ser un grupo mayor de 4, aproximadamente unas 9-se movió ligeramente-No permitan que sus colmillos o sus garras las toquen, córtenle la cabeza, es la forma mas efectiva de eliminarlas…temporalmente-

-Grandioso- suspire con acritud, no confiando del todo en mis dotes de pelea. Era la primera vez que todos los conocimientos aprendidos en el ultimo mes, harían gala, si vivía después…al menos sabría que fui buena.

"_Y mas te vale, que solo te concentres en tu pellejo, o juro que yo misma te hare trizas" _gruñí, no dispuesta ha hacerle caso

"**Es en serio, Dess, nosotras sabremos defendernos, ocúpate de mantenerte con vida que nosotros haremos lo nuestro**" No dije nada, obstinada en decir todo con mi silencio mental.

Las pisadas de algo en el jardín, lentas y pausadas, un ronroneo combinado con un ligero siseo, la peste de la muerte se hizo mas intenso, al tiempo que ese olor a canela.

La casa estaba rodeada, podía sentirlo, al tiempo que un escalofrío tan fuerte, lograba erizar los bellos de mi nuca; extrañamente me sentí de nuevo humana, asustada del peligro, conocedora de una amenaza cercana. Leila frunció el ceño, mientras Alexander se separaba de nosotras y se movía rápido pero silencioso hacia un punto seguro para la ofensiva. Imite su movimiento a la par de mis hermanas, dejándome guiar por lo que me había enseñado, y por mi instinto, este de alguna forma se despertó de su letargo, como cuando estaba cazando.

Sentí cada músculo tensarse en anticipación, al tiempo que mis colmillos vibraban, pronto el miedo se fue consumiendo ante la adrenalina y la sed, una sed muy diferente a la habitual pero aun exigente.

"**No hay nada en la mente de ellas"** dijo Leila, su cuerpo igual de tenso que el mío, la adrenalina explotando en cada poro de su piel, pero eso no impedía que su mente se adelantara, analizara…se prepara. Aun cuando estaba tan deseosa como yo de probar la pelea

_-"Vaya, Dess, que te parece…alguien tan hueca mentalmente como tu"_

"Hueca o no, te pateare el trasero después de ellas"

"_Cálmate fiera, un plato a la vez"_

"Puedo tomar los que quiera" hizo mentalmente el ruido de un maullido de un gato

"**Dejen las pullas para después, ella carecen de estrategia o de forma de actuar…su mente es tan solo, un remolino de hambre. Solo eso, asi que usen las neuronas que ustedes llevan de ventaja" **se detuvo un momento y sonrío mentalmente **"aunque sean solo unas pocas"**

Mire ligeramente hacia Agatha y le sonreí

"¿tregua?" pregunte burlona

"_Definitivamente, tenemos que patearle el trasero a Leila…después" _como si obedecieran una señal invisible, justo en ese momento la ventana estallo frente a nosotras, una criatura de al menos 1.90 se alzo cerca de nosotras, y se lanzo contra Leila, quien la esperaba, con la espada desenfundada.

Apenas tuve tiempo para pensar en eso, la puerta fue destruida y por ella entraron tres criaturas mas, lanzándoseme a mi con un grito que juro que casi revienta mis tímpanos.

La casa se convirtió en un segundo en un hervidero de sonidos. Golpes, riñas, cosas siendo destruidas. Apenas tuve tiempo para pensar, en los demás, concentrándome en las peligro mas próximo. Las criaturas eran exactamente como Leila vio en la mente de la mente de Alexander, su boca llena de todo un arsenal de diminutas dagas, bañadas en saliva…me recordaban a la boca hambrienta de un tiburón. Sus cabellos enmarañados de un tono rojo, con su piel verdosa, un aspecto voluminoso y casi femenino, de no ser por los ojos de una serpiente que me miraban, anhelantes de mi carne. Solo un par de trapos, sucios y roídos cubrían su piel, aquel acto tan banal me desconcertó, que se tomaran la molestia de cubrir su desnudes, definitivamente me desconcertó.

La mas cercana a mi, y la mas alta entre las tres se lanzo contra mi, aventando un zarpazo destinado a rajar de un tajo mi vientre, me aleje de un salto, mientras mi mente se tomaba un segundo para notar las largas y amarillentas uñas que casi me habían alcanzado. Una segunda trato de ayudarle a la primera y me hice a un lado, segura como el demonio que esto se iba a poner mejor.

La tercera, mas pequeña, chillo mientras un poco de saliva le escurría por la comisura de la boca y corría hacia mi; como acto reflejo de la adrenalina sonreí, al ver como mis contrincantes se alzaban para atraparme y no lograban nada. Pronto la batalla contra las criaturas se volvió una danza, donde el mas rápido y ágil seria el único vencedor. O eso creí, hasta que note que empezaban arrinconarme, gruñí molesta, sabiendo que mi espacio iba en desventaja, necesitaba un arma, necesitaba eliminarlas lo antes posible y dejar el juego.

Mis sentidos hicieron lo propio, buscaron un espacio entre una y la otra y mis piernas en automático me lanzaron hacia delante, un segundo estaba siendo arrinconada contra la pared, al otro estaba sobre la espalde de una de ellas, mis manos cerrándose contra su cabeza; con un rugido de excitación retorcí la cabeza hasta que esta se separo de el resto del cuerpo.

Dio un salto dejando dando un giro en mi y cayendo sobre mis pies, cerca del cuerpo, este se retorcía en el piso, recordándome a los pedazos de cola de la lagartija cuando son arrancados. Lance la cabeza lejos, mientras que sus otras dos compañeras se lanzaban contra mi y sus labios soltaban un chillido discordante, en pos de su hermana caída.

Lamí mis labios mientras las dejaba acercarse a mi, escogiendo a mi próxima victima, esta resulto ser la mas pequeña –aunque mas alta que yo- rompió el espacio entre mi y ella, tomándome por los hombros y tirandome contra el suelo, y posesionándose sobre mi.

Debí estar preocupada, pero mis labios no hacían mas que tensarse en una sonrisa mientras veía como ella luchaba por acercar sus filosos dientes hacia mi garganta, la muy perra me entero sus uñas en mis hombros y reprimí un gemido de dolor, era como lava ardiendo siendo insertada en mi piel, y esta reacciono ante el dolor

-A mi ninguna hija de puta me toca-susurre, al tiempo que retraía mis piernas y colocaba mis rodillas contra su estomago, alejando así sus colmillos de mi, lance con todas mis fuerzas y esta salio volando hasta estrellarse contra el techo, no me permití disfrutar de la escena, me levante en seguida antes de que la otra quisiera ocupar su lugar; por suerte, esta se tomo un segundo de sorpresa al ver como su compañera volaba, utilice la ventaja y me lance contra ella, atravesando su garganta con mi mano y utilizando esta misma y mi fuerza para lograr que desprendiera la cabeza, esta todavía tubo las fuerzas de chillar, pero este se oía gangoso por culpa de mi mano interceptando su garganta, me lamí los labios como si estuviera saboreando algo, y deje la cabeza caer.

Me lance en pos de la otra, mientras una parte de mi detectaba como Alexander luchaba contra dos mas, concentrado en la batalla, Leila usaba un mando doble, y Agatha como yo, disfrutaba el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero haciéndolo mas sangriento, se ocupada de abrirles las viseras, hacerlas sangrar y chillar antes de al fin cortarles la cabeza.

Mi ultima contrincante se lanzo en contra mi, restaurándose de mi golpe, y deseosa de tomarme por sorpresa, espere un momento y salte justo un segundo antes de que me atrapara. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió atacarme, con se horrible chirrido similar a un grito de guerra saliendo de su boca

-Vamos, perra, enséñame de lo que eres capaz- grite mientras volvía a la danza, ahora de uno a uno. Ella tomo un objeto, una silla y me la lanzo, ni si quiera me moleste en esquivarla, deje que golpeara contra mi piel, y se destruyera en mil pedazos como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de titanio. Sin embargo ella trato de usar esa distracción, corrió hacia mi y trato de abrirme la garganta, me moví un segundo mas tarde, y sentí el escozor de sus garras, en mi cuello, gruñí molesta y me lance contra ella, la tumbe, de una forma muy similar a como hacen los jugadores de football americano, antes de que levantara, pise su cuello con uno de mis pies, esta chillo y araño mi tobillo. Sonreí victoriosa, una sonrisa muy lejos de ser normal.

-Dulces sueños, Dorothy- dije mientras pisaba con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo contra mi pie como sus huesos y piel crujían, vencido por mi fuerza, pude ver como sus ojos se dilataban antes de quedar en una expresión de pánico, acompasada por su boca abierta en una O perfecta. No me quede a disfrutar de la escena, ahora que todo mi instinto estaba fuera, necesitaba mas para matar. Corrí en ayuda a Alexander, que luchaba con tres Lamías a la vez, no parecía realmente preocupado y no era mi intención de rescatarlo, simplemente de unirme a la lucha, ver de nuevo la sangre de las criaturas –mas hedionda que apetitosa- entre mis manos

-Parece que te fallaron las cuentas, cariño- le dije con una sonrisa, el me correspondió a la sonrisa pero sin perder de vista a sus contrincantes

-Todo mundo debe cometer al menos un error en su vida- me dijo sonriente, corrí ante la mas cercana y atravesé su pecho con mis manos, la criatura chillo, ante el ataque sorpresa, y se removió tratando de zafarse, Alexander se apresuro hacia ella y arranco la cabeza

-Maldición, no pienso ser el macho de la mantis religiosa-

-¿Tan rápido me quieres ser infiel?- le dije, evadiendo un ataque de otra, oí su risa a mi espalda

-Ni loco, al menos contigo tengo la seguridad de que no terminare devorado…aunque si ellas fueran la mitad…- dejo el halago a medias, soltando una maldición mientras una lo acorralaba, se lanzo en contra de ella y de un golpe bien asestado le atravesó el estomago, esta chillo y se lanzo contra el, y Alexander tubo que retroceder, salvando su pellejo por un segundo, gruñí molesta

-¿Qué sucede cariño? , creí que seria asunto fácil - el gruño mas fuerte que yo en respuesta

-Los siglos limitándome a sangre animal, me tienen en desventaja- susurro, mientras asestaba otro golpe a la criatura, directo en el corazón

-Pues arréglalo-sisee, mientras evadía un golpe de una criatura mas ¿Pues es que eran como moscas? Gruñí molesta, jalando el brazo con el que la criatura pretendía arañarme, y lo jale hacia mi, mientras que con la otra mano apoyada en su hombro jalaba en sentido contrario y lograba arrancárselo, sin detenerme en eso, golpe su cabeza tan fuerte que esta salio volando -demasiado irreal, para una mente limitada- algo me tomo y pronto sentí como un cuerpo me cubría, me hubiera debatido de no ser por que reconocí el olor

-¿Qué demonios haces, Alexander?-me queje dejándome llevar contra la pared como el pretendía

-Arreglándolo, querida, como me lo pediste- poso una de sus manos en mi vientre y pego mi cuerpo mas al suyo, sentí sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello

-Alexander no hay tiempo para-

-Necesito esto, amor- gruñí, pero tomando una decisión rápida –que iba en contra de todos mis instintos- ladee mi cabeza, el tomo la invitación enseguida y encajo el diente contra mi piel, mientras yo vigilaba a las criaturas. Gemí de dolor, antes de sentir la oleada de pasión que reprimí en un segundo, necesitaba estar en todos mis cinco sentidos, y el constante chupeteo al que me sometía el, para beber de mi no me lo permitía, un parte de mi mente se deslizo tiempo atrás a la habitación de mi departamento y a mi depredador, mi muerte cercana convertida en algo diferente.

Las criaturas se detuvieron un momento, consternadas por la escena y lamiéndose sus labios mientras mas saliva escurría por sus comisuras

"_Este no es el mejor momento para eso, hermana"_ chillo Agatha en mi mente

"Díselo a el" sentí como el

"**Maldición"** soltó Leila, al mismo tiempo en que Alexander me soltaba

"Pero que…" aquello me congelo un segundo. Si, era la voz de Alexander. No, no había expresado eso en voz alta. Me gire a verlo, sorprendida, mientras el me miraba aun mas sorprendido, una gota de mi sangre se escurría por su comisura, algo dentro de mi se tentó por lamer esa gota de sangre.

Entonces el dejo de verme, para ver algo por sobre mi hombro, gruño ferozmente mientras se lanzaba contra la bestia que había intentado atraparme, retrocedí, mientras veía como el luchaba

"¿Este era tu secreto?". Sisee, oponiéndome a decir o pensar algo "Ni lo intentes, puedo escuchar tu mente aunque no digas nada…y la de ustedes"

No le conteste, corrí hacia mi Agatha, que luchaba contra una criatura, y otra se le lanzaba encima. Llegue justo a tiempo para interponerme entre ellas…entonces se jodieron las cosas –de ser posible mas- la criatura atrapado mi cuello, aunque su objetivo era otro, su recompensa aun era buena. Sentí sus garras enterrarse tan profundo hasta que esas tocaron mi laringe, gruñí ante el punzante dolor que me llego. Me debatí contra sus garras, pero ella apretó más su agarre y me acerco hasta ella. Escuche la maldición de mis hermanas y Alexander cuando se dieron cuenta de mi aprieto, pero interesada mas por salir de el, no les tome en cuenta.

Abrió su boca cerca de mi mejilla, su aliento era el picor de la canela con ese fuerte y oscuro de la muerte, sus dientes escurrían saliva.

En un acto totalmente idiota, forcé toda mi fuerza por jalar su mano, sin importarme que rasgara mas la piel de mi cuello. Ni si quiera pude gritar de dolor, antes de retorcer el brazo de la criatura, pero antes de llegar a decapitarla –si me quedaban fuerzas- alcance a notar como Leila cortaba de un tajo su cabeza

"Gracias" susurre y me deje caer

"_Ni si te ocurra morirte_" murmuro Agatha, pero no le preste atención.

Mis ojos se centraron en un punto cero, la garganta me escocia y quemaba de alguna forma extraña, recordándome que había otras heridas en mi piel. Estupidamente me pregunte si fui la única en ser herida.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se agitaba, luchando por aire, al darme cuenta de eso, descubrí, que en realidad _necesitaba_ aire

-Es el veneno-grito Alexander en alguna parte-Esta convirtiendo tus partes heridas, en humanas de nuevo-

"Fantástico…" susurre, mientras sentía mi mejilla húmeda. No eran lagrimas, no llore en mi primera muerte, menos en esta. Era la sangre que formaba un charco debajo de mi.

Extrañamente una parte de mi, me susurro que era mi muerte, mi muerte real y definitiva. Esta vez no despertaría, esta vez no habría primera plana. Una muerte invisible, una muerte que nadie lloraría. Nadie humano…

Un rostro apareció ante mi, una niña de unos 14 años, de ojos azules como los míos, pero ligeramente mas claros, una piel color crema y un cabello castaño con pecas en el rostro, me sonreía, haciendo que sus mejillas formaran unos hoyuelos, su nariz pequeña y redonda, perfecta…tenia el rostro de una muñequita.

Luego fue eliminada la imagen, a la que intente aferrarme; en su lugar una sucesión de imágenes, miles de ellas, revueltas y lejanas…de tiempos pasados que venían a mi mente como un sueño, guerreros, lucha, sangre…mujeres, dolor…y Alexander. Reaccione, en que veía la vida de Alexander correr por mis parpados oscuros

Entonces un río corrió por mi boca, un río cargado de electricidad, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el toque.

Gruñí de satisfacción, deseando que el río no se desvaneciera, pero este se alejo de mi

-Maldita sea, no seas niña Desiree, la herida no es grande… tu no puedes morir por esta nimiedad-sentencio Agatha, su voz totalmente contorsionada por la ira. Mis ojos se abrieron de improviso, la primera imagen que vi fue la de Alexander, que me sostenía entre sus brazos. Fui conciente de algo suave acariciando mi cuerpo, y reaccione que la suavidad se debía a que estaba sobre una cama.

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, somnoliento, mis músculos se contraían y se relajaba, sentí el efecto a esa sensación que tenía a cuando me alimentaba de más, o dejaba de hacerlo.

Pude ver a Agatha y a Leila, encaramadas sobre los hombros de Alexander, mirándome aliviadas, sonreí y trate de hablarles, pero mi garganta se cerro de tajo

"_Se esta curando, idiota"_

"**si crees que esta cooperara, después de haber sido abierta, estas equivocada"**

"¿Y ganamos?"

"_Si, con todo y tu acción heroica. Ya lo tenia y tu tenias que salir a ser la mujer maravilla"_

"De nada"

"_Estupida"_

"No te deshagas en halagos" ella solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Mire a Alexander y le di una sonrisa débil

"Vi Tu vida, guapo"

"Por que te di de mi sangre, oye…eso nos hace pareja" fruncí el ceño y aleje el pensamiento que vino, no queriendo que el lo viera "Ahora lo se todo sobre ustedes "

"**No todo, solo lo que respecta a nuestra verdadera naturaleza"**

"A su evolución" acaricio la ultima palabra con total reverencia, luego frunció el ceño "Jamás me lo hubieran ocultado, quien oculta algo es por que se siente inferior, aunque lo fueran, lo hubieran dicho. Es mejor pavonearse y hacer creer que son superiores, aunque no lo sean"

"Tratare de recordarlo para la otra" dije mientras mis ojos se cerraban en automático

**-"No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa"**

"Agatha estaba en peligro"

"**Pero eso no significa sacrificarte a ti"**

"Si es necesario"

"_Maldita sea, Dess, deja el papel de la madre sobre protectora, deja de actuar como si fuéramos tu responsabilidad. Somos tus hermanas, no tu crías"_

"Yo las cree"

"**Desiree, nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas. Deja ese insitito"**

"No puedo" susurre en mi mente

"¿Por qué no? Que rayos te obliga a actuar así, nadie en mi especie es asi de sobre protector contra alguien mas" cerré mi mente de un solo tajo, evadiendo su mirada. Aquello era tan lejano, tan olvidado por mi. Tan deseosa de dejarlo enterrado en aquel cementerio que no quería sacarlo. Sentí la mano de alguien tocar la mía, entonces mire a Leila, ella me sonreía con amor y entendimiento. Incluso Agatha cuando se acerco a mi, tenia aceptación en sus ojos, mas aya de su ira. Suspire dificultosamente, entonces deje caer todas las barreras de mi pasado, para que la vieran.

Yo y mi familia. Siendo una chica difícil, pero responsable. Provocando tantos problemas como me era posible, pero aun así siendo displicente ante lo importante.

Mi madre amándome como su oveja descarriada, llamándome Desiree, por que por lo difícil de su embarazo, yo era su mayor deseo. Mi padre amable, pero autoritario.

Y mi hermana, Charity, dulce e inocente, obediente en toda regla, el rostro que vi hace unos momentos. Ella me amaba, me admiraba por ser rebelde e independiente, todo lo que ella deseaba ser y no podía.

Cumplí los 17, la mejor en la escuela pero me gustaba estar en fiesta, y beber, nunca hasta emborracharme, siempre responsable. Mario, mi mejor amigo –y el chico con el que perdí mi virginidad- y luego venia Albert, su amigo, el chico mujeriego, engreído y grosero, tratando de conquistarme, yo rechazándolo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Mario, la bebida y la diversión, yo tomando alcohol, alcohol con droga.

Albert me había engañado, me había sedado, se ofreció "amablemente" a llevarme a casa, en lugar de eso me llevo a un hotel de mala muerte y me tomo, mientras yo estaba sedada. Me dejo ahí, casi inconciente. Desperté, molesta y asqueada, no hable de eso a nadie. No quise decir nada, mi orgullo podía más. Dos meses después…estaba embaraza.

Leila jadeo, Agatha y Alexander gruñeron molestos. No me moleste en detenerme, seguí con los recuerdos.

Tome la responsabilidad, me olvide decirle al bastardo, pero le informe a mis padres; mi padre se puso furioso, trato incluso de dispararme con su arma, decepcionado por MI error, por MI estupidez. Yo no dije nada, no quise decir la realidad, no quise aceptar. Mi hermana lo detuvo de la locura, pero sentencio desconocerme como hija.

Mi madre me reúne con ella, me da dinero y dice que tome mis cosas, que desaparezca de sus vidas, he manchado el nombre de la familia, me he aprovechado de mi libertad. Y hay cosas que los padres no perdonan. Me pide que jamás los vuelva a buscar. Y eso hago.

Charity me promete buscarme, yo le sonrío pero no espero mas. Aunque una parte de mi sabe que lo hare, cuando sea independiente lo hará…o tal vez no. Hay lazos que si se pueden romper, promesas que se pueden olvidar.

Ella no esta decepcionada, por el contrario, se alegra que tome la responsabilidad, sabe siempre hare lo correcto.

Tomo el primer camion que me lleve lejos, y desaparezco de mi antigua vida, comienzo otra.

Siete meses, el bebe esta por nacer, lo anhelo con todo mi ser. Ante el recuerdo mi corazón se comprime, hace tanto que decidí olvidar aquello, hace tiempo que reprimí eso. Por que yo amaba esa criatura, todo lo que tenia en el mundo, todo lo que podía amar y proteger. Entonces un accidente, dos carros chocan, yo en medio de eso.

Sobrevivo milagrosamente, pero mi bebe…mi niña –a la que había deseado ponerle Serenity- muere, no logra ser salvada, la pierdo mucho antes de haber podido tenerla entre mis brazos, mucho antes de que sus ojos me vieran o sus sonrisas consolaran mi soledad.

Mucho antes de poder oírla decir "mami" mirándome con amor.

Mi pecho se contrae aun mas, oigo pequeños ruidos, y noto que son mis gimoteos, mis lagrimas ausentes, pero no me detengo, debo continuar hasta el final.

Mi soledad, mi intento de seguir, mis sueños de la vida que tuve y se fue, o de mi nueva vida junto a mi bebe, arrebatada en un momento.

He mantenido contacto con mi hermana. Ya soy mayor de edad, recibo correo de mi madre, ella se ha enterado de que perdí al bebe, y me ofrece volver, me enojo…no le respondo y desaparezco nuevamente. No dejare que ellos agradezcan la muerte de mi bebe, ella debía nacer, y ella debe ser llorada.

No me importa no tener lazos, estoy acostumbrada a romperlos, a olvidar con facilidad

Vago hasta que llego, en una noche, a casa de Elibeth, me abre la puerta a su casa, me permite conocer su mundo. Yo decido avanzar, manteniendo para siempre en secreto a mi pequeña Serenity, retomando mi vida, pero siempre recordándola en secreto. Anhelando ser la madre que pude ser para ella, y no fui. Una madre protectora, amorosa. Una madre que no pudo ni siquiera mantenerla con vida, antes de que conociera el mundo.

Vivo mi vida, pero una parte de mi, escondida en un rincón. Recuerdan a mi bebe.

"Y esa es mi historia" murmure, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran, y lo agradezco. No quiero ver la lastima en ninguno de esos rostros. Solo quiero seguir con la vida que tengo, solo quiero vivir el aquí y ahora. Serenity, como todo…pertenece a mi mortalidad. Y yo ya no soy mortal. Gimoteo una vez mas y caigo en la oscuridad. El rostro de Charity vagando en mi mente, llamando…y entre sus brazos tiene a mi bebe, a su sobrina. Mi dulce Serenity junto a mi hermana. Las dos únicas cosas que en verdad aprecie mientras era humana.


	12. Vida

**_Con dolor de cabeza termine esto, HUBIERA escrito mas, si cierta hermana que no planeo nombrar (cofcofAdunafaelconcof) hubiera respondido a ciertas preguntas, pero ahora...les dejo menos, y lo demas tendran que saberlo en el nex chap...xD_**

**_Promo: Busqueda de Sangre, de Adunafael. TIENEN QUE LEERLO...si me habia estado equivocando con el nombre xD_**

**12. Vida...**

Joder, era como tener un sin fin de ciempiés recorriendo mi garganta, impidiéndome gritar. Y mi cuerpo responde a la sensación de despertar antes que mi cerebro. Saber que algo dentro de la oscuridad esta cambiando, pero no tener la certeza de que es. Algo te pica, te hiere y te infringe dolor por todo el cuerpo, y de pronto, sin más preámbulo, abres los ojos.

Eso es despertar, cuando eres como yo.

Reaccionar a que tus ojos están abiertos y a lo que percibes es el mundo real, es complicado. Tu cuerpo responde antes que tu mente. Por eso, a pesar de que antes adoraba a dormir –era una chica de lo mas perezosa- ahora odiaba hacerlo, por que inevitablemente debía pasar por esto.

Una senscion de dos seres en la misma habitación que yo, mi cuerpo me avisa, mis ojos se guían por mi olfato y los veo. Uno pequeño y menudo, vestido de manera extravagante, el otro…alto e imponente. Juntos, muy juntos.

Sus extremidades unidas, sus labios…unidos. En una danza, en una pelea por ganar territorio en ese vaivén de lenguas. Lo he visto, eso…lo he visto. Lo he hecho…

-Pero que demonios…-susurro, y ellos se separan, sorprendidos. Entonces reacciono en los rostros, rostros que mi mente conoce demasiado bien: Agatha y Alexander.

Y después del ligero atisbo de sorpresa, me sonríen

-Al fin despiertas, floja- me dice Agatha que se acerca a mi y sonríe. La miro incrédula ¿y mi explicación? Acabo de despertar y lo primero que veo es al que se supone que…no, Alexander no es mi compañero. Y tampoco necesito explicación.

-Eso hiere mi orgullo, amor. Pensé que serias alguien más celosa- dice el, frunzo el ceño mientras me sonríe. Entonces, los demás engranes de mi cabeza deciden ponerse a trabajar

-¡oh, ya!- grito, miro a ambos- ¿Dónde esta Leila?- la busco deseosa a través de mi mente

"**Vaya, pero si la niña decidió despertar"**

"¿Dónde estas?"

"**De caza, no me iba a pasar todo el rato esperando a que despertaras, mientras me Moria de sed"**

"Mala hermana"

"**Pero si tenias a Alexander y a Agatha"** bufe

"Pues estos ya estaban a punto de tirarme de la cama para usarla" y le envíe una imagen mental a Leila, pude escuchar su risa mental

"_Exagerada, solo fue un beso, un beso casto"_

"¿En un beso casto se acostumbra a intervenir la lengua?"

"Bueno, al menos ya demuestras celos, gracias amor" salto sorprendida, aun no me acostumbro a la cuarta voz mental. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el me sonríe "este secreto tuyo, es de lo mas genial"

"_¡Brava!"_ susurra Agatha con gesto osco, y para mi sorpresa, ella manipula mi mente y la suya, haciendo una barrera mental contra las otras dos. Es extraño, como cuando estas en una habitación y alguien te aleja del grupo para susurrarte algo al oído

"_Siento hacerlo"_

"No importa" y en realidad, no quiero que me importe. Alexander no es nada para mi…nada. Solo un buen amigo y mentor. Y Agatha es mi hermana, ellos pueden hacer lo que quiera

"_Pero te importa"_ susurra _"mira, no quiero hacer el papel de la hermana zorra…es solo que"_

"¿Qué?" la mirada que me dirige es demasiado pensativa

"_Hay algo…algo de lo que no me fió de el… es tan…algo no cuadra"_

"¿Y besarlo te ayudaba a saber que?"

"_Perdón. Es solo que trate de sacarle algún detalle, y de pronto la pelea subió de tono…y luego de alguna forma nos retamos y luego"_

"Y luego se besaron" suspire…me sentía herida, lo acepto. Pero confiaba en Agatha, sin embargo…Alexander.

-Espero que no estén hablando de mi- dijo Alexander cortando la cháchara mental-Solo dios sabe a lo que uno se atiene cuando dos mujeres se unen en contra del hombre- yo lo miro

-No veo por que deberíamos hablar de ti, cariño. Creo que tu ego es mas alto de lo que parece- le dije sonriéndole levemente. Alexander miro alternativamente de mi a Agatha, y después de sonreír levemente fingió tener un escalofrío

-Que me hablas de esa forma, hace que mi instinto de supervivencia me pida a gritos que salga huyendo o veré mi trasero ser golpeado de tal forma…- sonreí, pero olvide todo lo demás. Cansada de estar acostada sin motivo alguno de un salto me levante; comencé a mover mis extremidades, pues mi cuerpo, ya habituada al constante movimiento a la falta de sueño, se sentía como mierda después de tanto tiempo sin movimiento

-Ya lo digo yo, has dormido más de un día y medio- me detuve en seco y gire a ver a Agatha que me miraba sonriente, enarque una ceja con la clara pregunta en mi rostro

-Me estas jodiendo ¿un día y medio?-

"**En realidad, un día y 14 horas, hermana"** revolee los ojos aunque Leila no me pudiera veer

"Huy, cuanta diferencia. Sigue siendo estupido…cuando caigo en sueño, no duermo tanto"

-Bueno tomando en cuenta de que tenías heridas y el veneno estaba en tu sangre, sin olvidar que te habían rajada la garganta de un lado a otro-Agatha fingió un escalofrío

-Sin olvidar que tu y yo hicimos un intercambio de sangre, y ya antes te habías alimentado…-

-Pueden ser buenos motivos, por el que durmieras mas de lo necesario-dijo la voz de Leila que escuchamos claro a pesar de que apenas estaba traspasando la verga-Ciertamente, ni Agatha ni yo hemos caído en el soponcio por no comer regularmente, o por comer demasiado…pero tu dices que no dura mas de 6 horas-

-Pero un día y medio son mucho-

"**Un día y 14 horas"** sonrío Leila al entrar al cuarto

"Lo que sea…"revolee los ojos

-¿Y como esta tu sed?- pregunto Alexander mirándome con una brillo curioso, le sonreí nerviosa

-A decir verdad, estoy algo sedienta- Agatha sonrío

-Perfecto, yo estaba planeando ir a la ciudad. Te acompaño-

-permíteme cambiarme, aunque sea…todavía sigo con la misma ropa que…-

-Corrección, con la misma camisa de Alexander que tenías antes del ataque-

-¿Sabes que, Agatha? Eres un autentico dolor en el…-

-Lenguaje, señorita, lenguaje- interrumpió Alexnder sonriente, le fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros

-Me vale un comino el lenguaje, Agatha es un dolor de culo. Fin del asunto ¿quejas? Guárdenselas para alguien que se interese- este miro a Agatha y Leila

-¿Acaso tiene mal despertar?-

-Sabrá Lucifer, jamás había tenido un despertar desde que estamos con ella-Agatha con esa característica sonrisa burlona-Por cierto, Buffy. A mi no me patearon el trasero las Lamías, como a ti- bufé

-Pero las mande al mismísimos infierno de donde salieron- ella amplio la sonrisa, extendió sus brazos y dio una vuelta sobre si misma

-¿Ves alguna marca? ¿No? Que raro…¿Será por que a mi no me patearon el trasero como a cierta vampiriza que conozco? – casi desee que con solo mirar a Agatha esta se desintegrara, apretando tanto la mandíbula que casi parecía que se iba a quedar trabada. Ella me sonrío divertida mientras pestañeaba de manera exagerada.

-¿Qué maldita hierba se fumo mi victima cuando decidí que seria bueno convertirte?- ella sonrío, llevo sus manos a la espalda y se balanceo sobre sus pies

-Me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas tan dulces- y sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, mire a Leila

"Recuérdame darle una paliza de las buenas"

"**Eso si no te la da ella antes"**

"¿De que lado se supone que estas?"

"**Del mío"**

"Genial, no tengo una hermana idiota, si no dos hermanas idiotas ¿es karma?"

"_¿Y te quejas? Yo tengo por creadora a una mediocre, y por hermana a una sabelotodo"_ contradijo Agatha _"Yo soy la victima aquí"_

"Que te…"

"Suficientes palabrotas por un día ¿no crees?"

"No, aun no excedo mi limite"

"Un marinero estaría orgullosa de tu lenguaje"

"Vivo para ser el orgullo de la marina" Alexander me sonrío, negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación sin mas.

Me quede observando por la puerta, de manera pensativa, mientras dejaba a mi mente vagar por los nuevos hechos

-Hubieras sido una madre genial…- susurro Leila, tan bajo sabía a claras, que ello lo hacía para que esta platica fuera solo de dos

-No lo creo…- susurre igual, ella me sonrío y se acerco a mi

-Lo hubieras sido, sin duda. Alexander y Agatha piensan lo mismo-suspiro y miro por sobre su hombro sobre la puerta- Ellos no quieren hablar sobre…eso. Pero comprenden tu dolor…ellos, no saben como actuar ante esa forma-

-Me sorprende de un vampiro tan viejo como Alexander- se encogió de hombros

-Será vampiro, pero sigue siendo hombre y hasta donde yo se, los hombres no entienden ni una mierda sobre eso de sentimentalismo…- asentí lentamente, comencé a desabrochar la camisa que tenia puesta, la cual ya estaba sucia y rota por varias partes, sin mencionar que tenia mi sangre y la de las lamías que nos habían atacado. Leila me observo un momento

-¿Por qué Serenity?- me pregunto, suspire deseando no entrar en detalles, deje caer la camisa y me sente en la cama, desnuda, pensando la pregunta

-Ella me serenaba-susurre, sonreí débilmente-le cantaba antes de dormir, y también le Leia…me gustaba leerle todo lo que podía-suspire

-Charity…ella…-

-No se nada de ella, desde que me convertí- agache la cabeza, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, mis ojos se secaron sabiendo que querían derramar lagrimas que no habría-Dios…ella debe creer que estoy muerta…- Leila puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Es por eso que no quieres aferrarte a nada, verdad?- la mire a los ojos y asentí levemente

-Yo…no lo se… Serenity no tuvo segunda oportunidad, no existe…no pudo. Charity…ella me idolatraba, si pudiera me buscaría a toda costa…-

-¿Por qué no la buscaste a ella? ¿Por qué no la trasformaste a ella? No es que me queje, pero teniendo un lazo como el que tenías con tu hermana…me cuesta pensar por que nos escogiste a nosotras-

-Charity jamás hubiera podido aceptar este mundo…lo que es peor…ella prácticamente estaba fuera de mi mundo. La amaba…la amo. Pero ella esta mejor en el mundo en el que esta…pertenece ahí…no podría ser…diferente- ella lo pensó un momento, y lentamente asintió

-No me enoja. No se lo que es tener un hermano…fui hija única, pero…creo que, he hecho lo mismo que tu-

-¿A que te refieres?- ella me miro tiempo interminable

-Bueno, creo que si ya has develado tu parte mortal a nosotros ¿Por qué no yo?- sentí rápidamente como Agatha se conectaba a nuestras mentes, pero erguía un muro para Alexander. Era solo de nosotras esto

-Bueno…mi historia no tiene tantos cabizbajos-suspiro-En realidad yo era feliz con mi vida mortal, lo era. Pero supongo…que estaba destinada a este mundo…simplemente así- me miro- No tenía pareja, solo tenía a mi madre y a mis abuelos paternos-suspiro-Bien, no se como decirlo…-

"_¿Qué te parece por el principio?" _Leila sonrío

-Mi madre se llama Valeria y se enamoro de mi padre cuando tenía solo 19 años, en aquellos tiempos esa edad era buena para el amor. Mi padre no dudo en casarse con ella, aunque fuera diez años mayor que ella, se llamaba Rene-me miro- Era un soldado, y cuando inicio lo de la guerra de Vietnam, el no dudo en enlistarse.

"Mis abuelos paternos realmente nunca aprobaron el matrimonio entre mi madre y el, ella era huérfana. Pero mi padre simplemente no vio más que dos preciosos ojos que lo enamoraron, en el primer año de matrimonio ella me concibió, pero mi padre no pudo quedarse, fue en seguida a la guerra…y murió ahí- guardo silencio

-¿y que paso?- inste, ella me miro con los ojos desenfocados un momento antes de sacudirse, me sonrío a modo de disculpa

-Mi madre no tubo otra opción que irse a vivir con mis abuelos, que a pesar de que no la apreciaban mucho, me amaron a mi…me críe en medio de ellos, siendo prácticamente la mediadora de sus constantes discusiones…pero creo que en el fondo ellos se aprecian. Y bien, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí independizarme- dirigió su vista a la nada- iba a visitarlos los fines de semana, cuando llegaba mi madre ya me tenía preparado hot cakes, que eran mi desayuno favorito…y todos nos sentábamos a la mesa y comíamos, y luego tomábamos café mientras nos poníamos al corriente. Mi abuelo es un hombre serio que tiende a reprobar todo, pero que no molesta de mas, mi abuela una mujer pegada a los estándares…y mi madre, mi madre es como…un hippie atrapada en el pasado- me sonrío, pero enseguida se puso seria-Les deje creer mi muerte…prepare todo, deje que pensaran que yo…-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, molesta por haberla retirado de su mundo…su perfecto mundo, ella me sonrío y negó con la cabeza

-No te culpes, Dess. Me diste a escoger y yo escogí esto, es mi decisión-

-Pudiste seguir viéndolos…- ella volvió a negar

-No podría verlos morir, mientras yo permanecía…no podría verles a la cara sabiendo que soy una mentira, que soy diferente y los engaño…y ellos se darían cuenta y la mentira terminaría destruyendo nuestros lazos…que me crean muerta, lograran seguir con su vida- el silencio se hizo en nosotras

"_No has querido saber…que fue de ellos"_

"**No. Todo termino…todo"**

"_¿Por que Escogiste…ser lo que somos?"_

"**No lo se…solo tuve la certeza, de que esto era…lo que quería**" suspiro, me miro **"Pero no por eso rechazo mi existencia, Desiree…viví feliz, y morí feliz. Ame y me deje amar...no se cual es el dolor de una perdida de un hijo, pero aun así…se que nada es motivo suficiente para cerrarte al mundo"**

"_Seguimos existiendo, Desiree_" concordó Agatha "_Por mucho que te niegues, Leila, yo y tu, seguimos existiendo" _Mire a Leila solo un momento, después me levante y camine hacia el baño

-Me voy a arreglar, no soporto la sed-

Mi victima, un chico de unos 16 años estaba apretujada a mi, mientras sentía su erección contra mi estomago, gemía mientras sus manos paseaban por mi cuerpo, inconciente que le estaba drenando la sangre. Sentí sus pantalones humedecerse y olí perfectamente la esencia del semen, sonreí para mi del precoz chico mientras lo soltaba y el caía inconciente

-Eres magnifica a la hora de beber ¿sabias?- dijo Alexander que estaba a un lado de mi en el callejón donde estábamos, lo mire enarcando una ceja-Fue eso lo que me atrajo de ti en primer momento, y algo me hizo saber que eras diferente…te vuelves tan salvaje, tan indómita cuando bebes…eres como una diosa depredadora –

-Me ruborizas- ironice, me agache al lado del chico y hable al oído-No recuerdes nada de nuestro encuentro, lindo-

-Es una lastima que lo único que he compartido contigo es tu poder mental…poder beber de una victima sin tener que matarla, seria genial. Poder controlarme tanto a la hora de caza, consolaría mucho mi conciencia-

-Si lo dices así…-me levante y me acerque a el, apoye lentamente todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo-Entonces ¿me llevas a bailar?- suspiro

-No entiendo como a ti y a las chicas les gusta esos lugares…es un lugar tan…humano-sonreí, le deposite un beso en la mejilla y camine hacia la boca del callejón pero antes de reaccionar el tomo mi brazo y me acorralo contra la pared, gemí ante la sorpresa y el aprovecho esto para asalta mi boca. Me beso desesperado y con hambre y yo respondí de igual forma, antes de darme cuenta mis piernas se enredaban en sus caderas.

El beso duro poco, dado que fue interrumpido por la risa de mis hermanas-

-Consíganse un motel- crítico Leila con sarcasmo

-¡Si al sexo seguro, chicos!- gruñí y desenrede mis piernas al tiempo que el me soltaba, pero no lo suficiente, me atrapo por la cadera y me acerco a el

-Detesto tener hermanas…-

-Mira que coincidencia, opino lo mismo-suspire y revolee los ojos, nos acercamos a ellas y caminamos hacia el bar que estaba a unas cuantas calles.

Como siempre entrar fue cosa de usar nuestros encantos, y las miradas embelesadas no hicieron falta. Y como era de esperar, nuestra mesa estaba apartada.

Estaba a punto de sentarme en mi lugar habitual, pero Alexander me tomo de las caderas, se sentó y después me insto en sentarme en su regazo.

Como siempre Lili, llego con nuestras bebidas, tan pronto como esta llego Agatha se levanto y desapareció entre un grupo de chicos góticos que la miraban esperanzadores

-¿Qué te sirvo a ti, amigo?- pregunto la chica, Leila en seguida leyó su mente y yo me reí al oír despertar el libido de nuestra amiga, que hace poco había pensado que ser lesbiana era una opción

"**Creo que prefiere ser bisexual"**

"Hormonas…"

"**El Burro hablando orejas"**

"Los humanos siempre tendrán deseo por los de nuestra especie, aunque en el fondo nos teman"

-Tráeme lo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa que casi le causa un paro cardiaco a nuestra mesera

-En seguida- y corrió hacia la barra

-¿Y bien, que haremos ahora?- pregunte-Nuestra casa esta destruida…-

-Me gusta que la consideres tuya también, amor-dijo Alexander mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello, sisee ante la sensación, pero procure concentrarme en el tema

-Alexander dice que podemos…reconstruirla…ya sabes, que tiene dinero hasta para limpiar la taza-

-¿reconstruir?- suspire-Tenía ganas de ir a conocer el mundo…-

-Cariño, tenemos tiempo de sobra para conocer el mundo mil veces o mas, si deseamos…no apresures las cosas-

-Vale, como quieran- Agatha llego corriendo en ese momento, con una gran sonrisa en la boca, casi atropella a la pobre de Lili que dejaba sobre la mesa un Nocturne para Alexander con una sonrisa nerviosa, el le guiño el ojo y temí que la chica quedara roja de por vida

-Ya se que podemos hacer mientras reconstruimos la casa…-dijo Agatha sonriente, todos la miramos curiosos-

-¿Por qué presiento que no me gustara lo que esta por decir?- Leila meneo la cabeza

-¿te das cuenta de lo infantil que se oye?-

-¿Te das cuenta que me importa un rábano tu opinión?-

-No participo, los acompaño pero ni loca entro en tu juego-

-¿podrían informar al resto de nosotros el asunto?- dijo Alexander divertido, Agatha le sonrío se acerco a el de manera remilgosa, sentándose en la otra pierna que tenía libre. Puso la mejor cara de niña inocente –algo que con su aspecto gótico, no le iba-

-Veras, querido, resulta que platicando con mi grupo de…admiradores. Me entere que en florida, habrá una convención de anime…y me preguntaba…-

-¡Me estas jugando una broma!- grite sonriente- ¿en serio?-asintió divertida-Vale, de todas las ideas que has tenido…esta es la que mas me gusta-

-Lo se…--

-Vale, a mi también me gustan esas cosas, pero no a ese extremo ¿se dan cuenta de lo ridículo que se oye, que dos vampiresas son otakus? –

-No, pero…yo me pregunto ¿me importa?- se quejo Agatha

-¿Convención de…anime?- pregunto dudoso Alexander-Vale esa idea es…degradante-

-Oh, cállate vampiro.-se quejo Agatha-Iremos a la estupida convención y es asunto final-

-Esto debería someterse a voto- contradijo

-Innecesario: yo quiero ir, Dess quiere ir. Y a Leila le importa poco, pero también le gustaría ir. Votación cerrada, tres contra uno. Fin del asunto- Alexander suspiro

-Debería conseguir unos cuantos amigos…para que se emparejen, y que estén de mi lado-

-Si es un vampiro guapo y sexy, yo no me quejo amigo- se acerco a el hasta estar cerca de sus labios-Si es tan sexy e intrépido como tu, por mi bien-Alexander sonrío y le dio un débil beso antes de que ella se separara y sonreía divertida. Sonreí más que enojarme esos dos tenía un extraño juego que a mi parecer, era divertido

-Bien, sacare mi agenda y veré que hay de tu gusto-Agatha rió

-Mueve el culo, chico…que me hago vieja-todos nos reímos, Agatha dio una vuelta de lo mas elegante y regreso a su grupo. Yo sonreí, mas relajada de lo que me había encontrado en mucho…mucho tiempo


	13. Vampicon

**_Waow! que he hecho un cap largo...hasta yo me sorprendi de esto xD. Bien, ya tienen mucho que leer, asi que aqui les dejo. no olviden review. Kisses_**

**_Publi: En busqueda de la sangre de Adunafael!! por dioses...que esta genial, lean!!!_**

**Vampicon**

-¿Y por que jodidos ella no usa nada?- pregunte altanera mientras que con mi dedo índice señalaba a Leila que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión socarrona

-Por que yo no soy una idiota manejable como tu-

-Friégate…-susurre y como era de suponer, Leila sonrío mientras se mecía el cabello de manera pomposa. Alexander veía nuestro intercambio de manera seria mientras su mente se llenaba de reproche por la cantidad de groserías que usaba, pero oigan ¡chica nueva generación! Así que podía decir tantas groserías como quisiera

-Oh, pero que malvadas palabras, Morrigan- gruñí ante la broma de Leila y me gire a ver de nuevo en el espejo. Las alas de diablo se colgaban como diadema entre mi peluca de color verde pálido, mi leotardo negro, que apenas y cubría mi pecho, se ceñía a mi piel dejando nada a la imaginación y mis piernas estaban entubadas en las malditas medias moradas con murciélagos pintados

-¿Cómo rayos me deje convencer por esto?- gruñí, Agatha sonrío mientras me miraba aprobadora

-No te dejaste convencer, te rete a un duelo, si te ganaba harías lo que te digiera-

-Me molan los cosplay-dije, negando con la cabeza-Pero eso no significa que quiera usar uno-

-Es una ironía que sea el de una vampiresa- murmuro Alexander mientras paseaba su mirada lujuriosa por mi cuerpo, pero lo juro, ni así logre sentirme cómoda en el maldito traje

-¿No pudiste escoger algo…mejor?- pregunte mientras pensaba de que jodida forma, saldría del hotel de lujo en el que estábamos hospedados y caminaría por las calles de Florida con eso

-En palabras mas reales-dijo Leila-Algo que no la deje desnuda-suspire molesta, bien, ni para llevarle la contraria, era eso lo que quería decir. Agatha por su parte se encogió de hombros

-Era eso, o disfrazarla de Rosette de Chorno crusade-

-Eres una extremista-chille- Si no es de vampiresa es de monja, genial, simplemente de pelos- Agatha sonrío dándole un aspecto de niña mala

-Bueno, pensé también disfrazarte de Etna, de Disgaia…Pero tus delanteras son demasiado grandes como para las casi planas del personaje-

-Púdrete, Agatha- me cruce de brazos pero al darme cuenta que eso exponía mas mis pechos preferí buscar otra posición- Yo no tengo la culpa, que en el sector de pechos, te hayas quedado vetada-

-No me quede vetada, simplemente que prefiero mi simple copa B, a tu copa mega Z-me acerque a ella en una pose altanera, para su estatura la chica no se amedrentaba ¡Y eso que yo traía zapatillas! Claro, ella tenía unos zapatos de plataforma de unos diez centímetros, pero ni así lograba alcanzar mi estatura

-Sigue cabreandome, Lolita, y te mando directo al infierno- Agatha sonrío, mostrando sus afilados dientes y se acerco a mi

-Pateé tu trasero una vez, puedo hacerlo otra- ninguna de las dos dijo nada, mientras nos observábamos de forma altanera. Realmente no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, y podía sentir que ella tampoco, su mente estaba libre de hostilidad. Solo ganas de jugar pero en casos como este, era bueno tener una intermediara

-Muy bien, bajen esas garras, gatitas- hablo nuestra querida Leila, usando el papel asignado-No queremos arañazos aquí y ahora-

-Habla solo por ti- susurro Alexander que nos miraba divertido. Las tres lo miramos molestas pero seguimos en lo nuestro

-Cada quien a su esquina, esperen al siguiente ring- suspire y me di la vuelta, para tratar de hacer algo con ese estupido escote. Bien, admito que no soy la chica tímida del año, pero tampoco soy una exhibicionista; el termino medio me iba bien pero de pronto con esto, me sentía a punto de ganar para "la fulana del año"

"Créeme, querida, he visto muchas fulanas…y ninguna tiene la elegancia que posee"

"Eso no me ayuda, ni un poco"

"¿Te ayudaría si corriéramos a tus hermanas y te lo demostrara? Aunque, si prefieres publico…por mi bien" gemí ante la idea, realmente…la tentación de quitarme el estupido traje y cabalgar unos cuantos kilómetros con Alexander, sonaba mejor que ir disfrazada como vampiresa de pelea a una convención de humanos adictos al anime –aquí decido omitir que yo fui…una de esos humanos-

-Nada de sexo, ustedes irán a la maldita convención y punto- chillo Agatha mientras se arreglaba la diadema que tenia en su cabello, que en lugar de usar peluca como yo –aunque yo ni loca me lo pintaría de verde- había decidió pintárselo de rubio y alaciárselo, para que tuviera la contextura deseada. Claro, como paso con sus mechas al transformarse, a tan solo tres horas de haberlo hecho…su cabello comenzaba a rechazar el tinte y regresar a su natural. Además, la muy imbecil parpadeaba como bizca ante la molestia que le causaban sus lentes de contacto de color oscuro

-Es parte del disfraz, idiota- se quejo, me encogí de hombros

-Me recuerdas a popeye el marino bizqueando tanto, solo te faltan tus espinacas- gruño

-y tu me recuerdas a unas de las pu…-

-Stop- dijo Leila con voz tajante y ambas obedecimos, aunque seguimos fulminándonos con la mirada. Lo acepto, adoraba cabrear a mi hermana y buscar pelea, y sabía que sentía lo mismo

-Pero tu disfraz, no lo entiendo en lo mas mínimo, Agatha- susurro Alexander mientras miraba a Agatha especulativo-Técnicamente, no es un disfraz…siempre vistes así- Agatha revoleo los ojos

-Mi disfraz es el mejor de todos- alzo una libreta negra que estaba sobre una mesa al lado de ella, la palabra "Death note" en blanco frente a este; mostró la libreta y se señalo a si misma-Soy Amane Misa- como era de esperar, Alexander arqueo una ceja interrogativo

"¿Traducción?" Leila suspiro

"**Una chica gótica, que tiene un cuaderno con el que puede matar a la gente…y se enamora de un chico mas psicotico que ella"**

"como anillo al dedo"

"_Muérdeme"_

"Vete al infierno"

"_Oblígame"_

"Me muero por hacerlo…"

"_Pero no puedes, estupida"_

"¿Y lo dices por que reconoces a otra como tu"

-¡Suficiente!- grito Leila mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes- Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que oír las constantes chácharas mentales de los humanos, tengo que oír constantemente sus discusiones mentales-suspiro frustrada-Esto es un maldito Karma, tiene que serlo o juro que no encuentro otra explicación a tener a dos taradas bravuconas por hermanas-Agatha y yo nos miramos

-¿Tregua?- dije, al unísono ambas nos encaramos a Leila y con voz alta y lenta hablamos

-VETE AL INFIERNO, RUBIA OXIGENADA- Leila puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer? ¿Su inteligencia no da para mas?-

-Si no te conformas con eso- dijo Agatha-Prueba mi puño-

-Salvaje, no sabes usar tu lengua…y quieres usar la fuerza, apuesto a que no sabes que eso que tienes ahí es un puño, cuidado, no vaya siendo que te golpees sola-

-No, mi puño solo se dirige a idiotas…y ahora, la única que veo…es una rubia-

-Ya basta, fierecillas salvajes- hablo Alexander demandando silencio-Cielos, esto es peor que una pelea de barrio-las tres lo miramos enojadas pero no respondimos.

Durante todo el intercambio, la pelea no había excedido sus límites, el ambiente seguía siendo de camadería y juego. Un juego pesado, pero juego al fin.

Suspire y mire de nuevo mi espejo

-¿Puedo evitar la humillación?- dije, haciendo una mueca mientras veía como el leotardo mostraba gran parte de mi trasero, ni las grandes alas que Agatha había pegado a mi espalda, ocultaban eso

-Ya déjalo ir- susurro Agatha con gesto aburrido, la mire

-Eso lo dices, por que tu aspecto te Lolita-gótica no se sale de lo común es mas, se te ve genial-

-Cielos, debe ser el día del juicio final, Dess me ha hecho un cumplido- hice una mueca

-Agatha…-suplique

-Nada, usas el cosplay…vamos, que varios chicos te estarán viendo, y podrás conseguirte algo de cena- suspire

-Fantástico…otaku para comer ¡Yumi!- ironice

-Además, Alexander también usa cosplay y no parece molesto, es mas no ha dicho ni una sola palabra-

-Por que el se ve ardiente con eso- dijo Leila, los tres la miramos y ella se encogió de hombros-¿Qué? Estoy en pausa, pero no soy monja. El es ardiente y sexy y solo una frígida o una lesbiana no lo notaria- Y era verdad, Alexander se veía ardiente con su ropa. Llevaba unas botas de motorista y unos pantalones negros de cuero, y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, que te daban una bonita, no, una excelente vista de los perfectos músculos que poseía.

Increíblemente, había dejado que Agatha lo usara de su maniquí y hasta había accedido a usar el cabello rubio y usar el brazo metálico que Agatha había hecho–debía admitir que ella era buena haciendo esto- este estaba puesto alrededor de su propio brazo derecho.

¿Y con la gabardina roja? Estaba para comérselo. Edward Elric se quedaba corto. Y por la forma en que Agatha y Leila lo miraban, ambas opinaban lo mismo que yo.

Alexander sonrío y dio una vuelta sobre si, dando una linda vista de su trasero, luego nos miro con ojos llenos de cruda sexualidad

-¿Saben? Aun no me importa la idea de un cuarteto, digo…por si alguna lo ha pensado- nos miramos entre si

-Paso-

-Sigue soñando…-

-Prefiero conservarme casta- Agatha y Leila me miraron frunciendo el ceño-¿Qué? Casta en mente, tiene la misma importancia que cualquier otra cosa-

"_Pero tu mente esta tan sucia como…"_

"Como que deberías callarte" interrumpí "No vaya siendo que tu nombre sea el siguiente en ser escrito en tu cuadernito"

-Joder, Dess, cada vez te quedas mas cortas con las amenazas-dijo revolando los ojos

-Mientras ustedes pelean, yo voy a una convención-Leila paso por nosotras y se encamino a la puerta, sin atisbo de duda se dirigió al pasillo que daba a los ascensores. Agatha y yo nos miramos un momento antes de seguirla, cruzando la puerta; Alexander nos siguió. Cuando me encontré dentro del elevador mire a Alexander con una sonrisa de "Soy niña buena, en serio"

-Ale, querido mío-

-Si ¿Compañera?- suprimí el escalofrío que se moría por recorrerme, nunca en mi vida había pensado en casarme, y ahora, accidentalmente, al beber sangre de Alexander y dejar que bebiera de mi, nos habíamos emparejado. Claro, si no hubiera dejado que el bebiera de mi, seguramente las lamías habrían violado de el, para después devorarlo. O si no hubiera bebido de su sangre antigua y poderosa, seguramente ya estaría jugando domino con los demonios del infierno, con mis huesos de piezas.

Aun así, ser pareja de Alexander… ¿lo amaba? ¿Me amaba? El sexo era genial, pero no sentía que fuera… ¿Cómo era hacer el amor? Es decir, nunca en mi vida mortal había sentido algo demasiado fuerte hacia alguien, nada de mariposas y nubes rosas. Nada de emociones candentes que parecían tsunami cayendo sobre mi y destrozándolo todo. Nada de lo que los libros decían.

Alexander era el primer macho de mi especie al que encontraba, y bueno…el primero con el que me involucre después de mi tiempo célibe, me había entrenado y había actuado como mi mentor, ayudándome a mí y a mis hermanas, con las nuevas perspectivas del mundo. Había hecho el papel, que el maldito que me transformo debió hacer ¿en pocas palabras? Le debía a Alexander mucho, y sentía aprecio por el macho.

Era valiente, inteligente, fuerte…sagaz e intrépido. Podía pensar y actuar en un segundo, sabiendo que su acción era la correcta. Lo que parecía algo salido de la nada, como una decisión impetuosa, había sido planeada y aprobada por el. Era un guerrero preservado, y su historia –la historia que desfilo por mis ojos al beber de el- era sorprendente. Había visto y vivido todo. Había participado en infinidad de cosas, dioses…por alguna razón pensar en todo lo que su larga vida había presenciado, ponía mi carne de gallina y ardía en deseo ¿pero amor? Noop, ni idea…

-¿me prestarías tu gabardina, al menos hasta que llegue a la convención? –sonrío divertido de mi reserva, se quito la gabardina con un gesto simplemente sexual y me la paso por los hombros al tiempo que se agachaba y besaba mis labios

-Me encanta verte así, y me encantara ver como todos se mueren de lujuria al verte, pero hasta yo puedo ser celoso-

-Gracias, querido- susurre mientras metía mis brazos por las magas y cubría mi cuerpo lo más que podía

-Por ti, lo que sea, amor- sonreí mientras el pasaba el brazo por mis hombros

"**Si estas tan insegura, por que no simplemente…"** susurro Leila, haciendo el clásico muro para mantener una conversación entre ella y yo

"Yo, bueno…mira, esto no es cosa seria…"

"**¿no es serio que compartan mentes y recuerdos?"** bufo mentalmente **"Vale ¿y cuando se hace serio? ¿Cuándo compartan el mismo cuerpo? Desiree, en serio que estas desubicada"**

"Yo…eso fue accidental, no he bebido otras vez de el" guardo silencio un momento, sopesando mi pobre excusa

"**Has lo que pienses mejor, no eres una niña"** y con eso dio corte a la platica mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían; y debo admitirlo, ver como todos los hombres de negocios, buenas familias y personas conservadoras, se detenían en seco para obsérvanos.

Fue increíble.

Tuve la tentación de abrir y mostrar el resto de mi traje, pero opte por no hacerlo. Era atrevida, pero no a este nivel; en realidad, en el único momento donde me sentía atrevida rebelde y salvaje, era cuando estaba en "modo de caza" y no sentía real interés en merendarme a todos ahí. En lugar de eso, camine entre Alexander y Agatha, mientras miraba al frente y fingía no ver los ojos desorbitados y las bocas abiertas de mi público.

Y el camino ha la convención fue muy parecido.

Realmente me sentí mas relajada al bajar del carro rentado y encontrar a todos los otakus, sobre todo los que tenían cosplays como yo. Caminamos por el hall hasta donde se tenían que comprar los boletos de entrada, y con desgano total mientras me preparaba mentalmente, me salí de la gabardina que me había prestado Alexander.

-¿Cuánto las entradas?- pregunto Leila al tipo de la taquilla, este se tomo su tiempo en responder mientras se la comía con la mirada. Y su asombro fue mayor cuando me miro a mi y a Agatha

-Los cosplay no pagan-

-Bien- dijo Leila sacando un billete y entregándoselo, pero el la detuvo mientras le sonreía de forma sexy; no era feo…pero tampoco un galán. Aun así el chico le tendió el boleto de entrada

-Yo invito-

"_¡Romeo al Ataque!"_

"Leila siempre consigue eso… ¿Qué apego tienen por las rubias?"

"**No se burlarían, si supieran lo que piensa"** al instante nos mando una imagen muy clara, de las tres en una cama, con orejas de gato o vestidas de sirvientas semidesnudas y tocándonos entre nosotras

"Vale, eso es…bien, asqueroso"

"_Ojala pudiera comer…para poder vomitar"_

"¿Creen que aquí vendan ese tipo de vestimenta?" Agatha y yo miramos a Alexander como si estuviera loco, mientras Leila le sonreía al tipo de forma mas que forzada y tomaba el boleto. Este le guiño el ojo y le dio una promesa de verse después, que ella acepto con otra sonrisa forzada.

Nuestra entrada al lugar, fue digna de comedia. Al entrar todos se detuvieron en seco y nos miraron como si encontrara la fuente de la eterna juventud. Ni las mujeres se salvaron, con el ardiente Alexander.

Suspire, bien, no lo negare…me gusta…corrección, me encanta ver la mirada desorbitada y las bocas abiertas de todos ahí.

Cuando era humana, llamaba la atención, tenía unos cuantos galanes, pero nunca nada como esto, era como ser el centro del mundo. Y hasta yo puedo tener un poco de ego. Leila nos paso el pensamiento de cada uno ahí adentro, pero todos se resumían en deseos, embelesamiento y unas cuantas imágenes dignas de play boy.

-¡Exploración!- grito Agatha ignorando a todos, o en realidad…queriéndose pavonear por el lugar. Deje que ella encabezara la marcha mientras fingía no ver como todos abrían paso a nosotros mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en nuestros rostros. Alexander me paso el brazo por los hombros y me pego a su costado

"debo decir, que aunque me molesta…también me siento el rey del mundo, por ser yo el que esta a tu lado…y en tu cama"

"**Sin mencionar que tu también tienes tu grupo de admiradoras"** al decir esto Leila, paso unos cuantos pensamientos de las chicas a nuestro alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón, clave mis ojos en un grupo de chicas, disfrazadas de Nekos, que miraban a Alexander, rodee la cintura del el y las mire con un claro "Esta mercancía, es mía" y me importo poco que a el se le subiera el ego y bajara el rostro para besar mi cuello. Seguí mirando al grupo hasta que ellas decidieron despabilarse. Y así, lentamente, el resto de las personas hizo lo mismo y continuo con su compra, fingiendo que no estábamos ahí, pero desviando su vista de vez en cuando a nosotros.

-disculpa- escuche que llamaban, mire y había un chico de unos diecisiete años, alto y delgado, vestido de negro y con una cámara entre las manos

-Me llamo Galatea, si es lo que quieres saber- le sonreí, mientras me separaba Alexander y encaraba al chico, cruce mis brazos en el pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de cubrirme un poco, el chico enseguida miro hacia ese punto, al ser estos resaltados por mi pose

-En realidad, se llama Desiree- dijo Leila, la mire enojada pero Leila actúo como si no lo notara

"**Deja eso de cambiar tu nombre, al final de todos modos, no te recuerdan"**

"Pero le quitas lo divertido"

-Y veo por que es deseo…-murmuro el chico paseando la mirada por mi cuerpo, enarque una ceja y lo mire acusatoriamente, el se sonrojo; claro, el no esperaba que yo escuchara eso, pero…

-¿Se te ofrecía…?- el chico, si era posible se sonrojo mas

-Me llamo Eric y yo quería…bien, pues…-alzo un poco la cámara- Tomarte una foto, si es posible- esta vez fue mi turno de avergonzarme. Si bien, era vanidosa… ¿pero que quedara registro de esto? No, gracias…paso

-Claro, pero a condición…son 20 por la foto- contesto Leila por mi, con una sonrisa mientras me empujaba hacia el chico y extendía la mano- Y si quieres salir con ella, son 30 y bueno…50 por un beso de ella-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunte con tono afilado-¿En algún momento estuve de acuerdo en que me…vendieras?- ella sonrío inocentemente

-A mi no me culpes, fue idea de ella- señalo a Agatha quien en ese momento sonreía para una cámara y después tomaba un billete de 20. Alexander bufo colocándose a mi espalda y atrayéndome hacia el de forma posesiva

"Tenemos dinero, para comprar un país y aun así se les ocurre hacer esto"

"**¡Hey! A mi no me culpes, fue idea de Agatha"**

"_Si, nada es gratis en esta vida. Además, siempre quise hacer esto"_ contesto al tiempo que aceptaba tomar otra foto

"No dejare que Desiree se deje tomar la foto"

"Gracias…"

"_Te la dejo para que le hagas lo que sea…durante una semana. Y con el dinero de las ganancias le compro un lindo traje de sirvienta, para sus perversiones"_

"Trato"

"¡Oigan! ¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de vendan a Dess sin su consentimiento?"

"**Tu solo, calladita y bonita. Hermana**" contesto Leila mientras me tomaba del brazo y me acercaba a Eric a quien le sonreia como si fuera una vendedora de autos viejos, y acabara de hacer el negocio de su vida

-Ella acepta-

-Yo no…-

-Tu no estas para objetar, y punto- dijo Leila mirándome molesta-Por favor, ya estas haciendo el ridículo, estas usando el maldito traje ¿Qué diferencia hay?- gruño entre dientes mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-¿puedo dar los 100 por las tres cosas?- deje de mirar molesta a Leila para ver sorprendida al chico, que sostenía un billete de 100 y me miraba sonrojado

-¡Claro!- contesto Leila quitándole el billete-Dame la cámara, yo le tomo las fotos-

-Leila, por favor-

-¿sabes que eres una niña chillona?-

-Yo no soy una niña chillona-

-Entonces cierra el pico, si no querías en un principio ponerte el maldito traje, hubieras ganado el duelo con Agatha, en lugar de eso, ella te pateo el trasero. Así que deja de quejarte y toma la derrota bien, con orgullo- Alexander se rió

-Ouch…eso debió doler, amor-me sonrío divertido-Que se metan con tu orgullo…vaya que si eso apesta-

-¿Sabes que apesta mas?- le dije mirándolo molesta-Que tengas una traje de sirvienta, pero no a tu compañera para que lo use- se encogio de hombros

-Tengo buena imaginación-gruñí, me gire a ver al chico, borrando toda amargura y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

-bien ¿Cómo me quieres?- el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Disculpa?-suspire

-¿En que pose? –

-Yo…este…-Leila suspiro, se puso al lado de el y disparo el flash de la cámara, sin darme tiempo a tomar una pose, después lo empujo hacia mi, el chico no esperaba ese movimiento y tropezó cayendo sobre mi, pero apenas me inmute, sin embargo el parecía choqueado de mi cercanía

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte, mientras sentía su cuerpo cercano al mío, pero que todo. Su calor, el palpitar de su sangre. Sin darme cuenta, mi sed empezó a palpitar en mi garganta ardió como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera sentido la sed de sangre. Su sangre era hermosa, perfecta…lo podía sentir ahora que estaba tan cerca de mi ¿Por qué no la había notado antes?

Sin darme cuenta, entre en "modo caza" y me acerque a el hasta casi topar sus labios, el pareció sorprendido de la acción

-Hueles bien, Eric- le susurre contras sus labios y acaricie levemente con los míos. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía

-Gracias…creo- rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras pasaba mi nariz por su rostro, el automáticamente me rodeo la cintura. Olvide todo alrededor, olvide donde estaba y como estaba vestida. Aquí, en este momento, solo estaba este humano con ese perfecto y escondido aroma; suave y oscuro…delicioso.

Mi estomago se contraía exigente de aquel delicioso liquido rojo, mi cuerpo se estremecía y mi boca se hacia agua ante la idea de mi, tomando su sangre

-¿Te debo un beso, verdad?- susurre acercándome a su oído, el se estremeció mas y asintió con la cabeza-¿Dónde lo quieres? Te besare donde me pidas…pero ¿sabes? Yo tengo especial antojo de besar…tu cuello-

-Tu novio…-

-Quiero besarte, Eric- susurre contra su oído. Sabiendo que mi instinto depredador no oiría nada mas haya de aquel palpitar detrás de su piel, que tanto deseaba. Esta sed era mas fuerte que todas, incluso que la que tuve por primera vez, con Elibeth.

Ni siquiera estaba realmente sedienta, había dejado pasar cuatro días sin beber, pero aun no me sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo. No hasta que rodee con mis brazos a Eric. Ahora solo lo quería a el, para mi. Solo mío. Todo

-Me gustaría…que me besaras- susurro, solté una risilla divertida por sus reacciones. Seguro era aun muy tímido.

-¿Dónde Eric, Dime donde?- pase mis labios por su cuello, dejando que mis colmillos rasguñaran su piel, lo escuche reprimir un gemido mientras me abrazaba mas

-Donde tú quieras…Desiree-

-¿puedo hacerlo, Eric? – Susurre, pasando mi lengua por su piel, saboreándolo-¿Puedo hacer lo que sea contigo, Eric? –bese levemente su cuello, y el se estremeció entre mis brazos, esperaba su respuesta. La quería, y aunque esta fuera un no total, yo tomaría de el. Por que era mío. Antes de que el me contestara, sentí un jalon y de pronto me vi alejada de los brazos del chico.

El gruñido que deje escapar fue automático

"suficiente, amor" susurro Alexander, apretándome contra el mientras yo luchaba "el no es tuyo"

"¡Es mío!" grite en mi mente, Alexander me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, sin darme tregua me beso. Mordí su lengua cuando intento invadir el interior de mi boca, yo no lo quería a el. Quería a aquel chico

-Bien, fue un lindo espectáculo y tome unas fotos lindas, disfrútalas-

-¿Ella esta bien?-

-Si, lo que pasa es que a veces se deja llevar por el personaje…y su novio es un poco celoso-

-Ok…gracias

"**Desireé, contrólate, estamos rodeados por humanos"**

"Lo quiero" sisee mientras por fin me rendía al beso de Alexander, saboreando la sangre de su lengua y gimiendo de placer mientras bebía. Pero no era Eric, no era MI Eric

"**Pero no lo tendrás"** susurro Leila

"¿Por qué no?" gruñí molesta volviendo a sentir mi instinto depredador, que instantáneamente busco al chico, se alejaba de mi. Como acto reflejo trate de separarme de Alexander, pero el solo me sostuvo y me beso hasta que el chico se fue y su aroma se perdió entre el mar de aromas que había ahí

-¿Pues que te pasa, Desiree?- me acuso Agatha acercándose a nosotros

-Nada, no se por que sobre actúan. Pude controlarme- Leila revoló los ojos

-Si claro, y los tiburones de pronto son vegetarianos- gruñí, ignorando a la gente que pasaba junto a nosotros

-Olvídenlo- zanje el tema y empecé a caminar, Alexander me tomo de la mano y supe, sin necesidad de leer la mente, que se aseguraba de que no fuera tras el chico. Lo mire molesta pero el se limito a mantener el rostro impasible, sin mirarme ni una sola vez

"Llevo mas de un año y medio conviviendo con humanos, no necesito matar para alimentarme. Así que no necesito que de pronto te vuelvas mi niñera"

"Tu deseo por el fue mucho mayor, que en cualquier otro caso"

"Pero me controle"

"No, fingiste controlarte, pero estabas dispuesta a clavarle los dientes, aquí. Delante de todos" mire a todos las personas, la mayoría ya había tomado con calma nuestra presencia, pero aun había uno que otro que nos miraba. No lo admitiría, pero Alexander tenía razón. Yo deseaba su sangre, y no me importaba nada mas haya que beberla

"Bien, pero ya estoy centrada" dije, mientras aceptaba que otro grupo de chicas me tomara unas fotos, Leila cobro el dinero. Alexander no dijo nada mas, simplemente siguió caminando a mi lado, separándose solo un poco para que le tomaran fotos o me las tomaran a mi. Leila ya no permitía los besos o mas acercamiento del debido a mi persona. Eso me hacia sentir como un perro rabioso que necesitaba un bozal y en cualquier momento podría morder.

Ellos dos, eran los que mas parecían precavidos con mi persona, Agatha por su parte dio por olvidado el asunto, lo único que ha ella realmente le preocupo fue ver lo cerca que estuve de exponernos, pero de ahí, le hubiera importado un rábano si hubiera o no bebido de el. Y los otros no opinaban lo mismo que ellos

-Necesito un descanso-susurre, en uno de los negocios, en el que Agatha probaba diferentes tipos de botas góticas para su colección. Alexander me miro enarcando una ceja, puse los ojos en blanco

-Desiree- gruñí molesta

-No. necesito. Una. Maldita. Niñera- sisee mientras de un jalon alejaba mi mano de la de ella y caminaba lejos de ellos

"**No te alejes mucho"** suspire

"Leila, aunque me fuera al otro lado del maldito mundo, tu seguirías estando en mi mente, y no de forma poética" Agatha se río del comentario pero no añadió nada mas, embobada por unas botas con base de metal y cadenas, de las que colgaban calaveras.

Camine por el lugar, dando vueltas sin sentido, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para una que otra foto o ver los artículos de los negocios. Sinceramente esto ya no era lo mismo, lo que mas amaba de venir a estas convenciones era la idea de comprar series o ver los eventos, mi parte favorita era comer bolas de arroz y sake. Pero ya no podía.

Me metí a una de las salas extras, donde estaban exponiendo una nueva serie y todo estaba oscuro.

Fue la oscuridad lo que me salvo de ser vista, al entrar, la única luz provenía de la pantalla y no era muy fuerte, además, todos estaban distraídos por lo que se proyectaba. Todas las sillas, dispuestas como butacas de cine, estaban llenas. Suspire y me dirigí a la esquina mas alejada, esperando poder permanecer escondida, mientras bloqueaba mi mente a mis hermanas y mi…compañero.

Realmente, sabía que si por ellos fuera, entrarían en menos de un santiamén en mi cabeza, pero no lo harían. Simplemente se mantendrían alerta.

Gruñí molesta mientras peñiscaba con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz, mi mente constantemente me recordaba el olor del chico. Y el deseo regresaba a mi.

¿Pero es que tenían que sobre actuar? Era solo un trago, un simple trago para saciar mi deseo, no tenía que pensar que estaba condenando al chico a la muerte por eso. Es cierto que cuando entraba en modo depredador, no podía concentrarme en mucho mas, que en mi sed y mi cena del momento. Pero tampoco era para tanto.

Había demostrado más control que los demás. Era fuerte ¿Cómo si no, se explicaba que hubiera sobrevivido después de mi transformación? Podía con un simple antojo, esto era demasiado

-¿Te aburriste de pasear?- susurro alguien a mi lado, y me sobresalte al reconocer perfectamente la voz.

Como lo pensaba, el chico a mi lado era Eric, me miraba con una sonrisa amable pero sus ojos estaban llenos de anhelo. Anhelo por mi.

A pesar de la semi oscuridad, yo lo veía perfectamente, me di tiempo para verlo, cierto que era alto y delgado, su cabello de un castaño claro y unos ojos de color caoba. Su rostro ligeramente aniñado, tenía una nariz pequeña pero respingona, el mentón estaba ligeramente partido y era pequeño y sus ojos demasiado grandes y con unas pestañas negras enmarcándolos

-¿Qué edad tienes?- le dije, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de arriba abajo, el chico también parecía haber hecho ejercicio, bajo la apariencia delgada se notaban los músculos. Eric se rió

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que ir a la cárcel por meterte con un menor?- enarque una ceja

-¿De pronto te salio lo valiente? Creo recordar que eras mas tímido hace un rato- el se sonrojo, aunque fingió que no lo notaba. En lugar de eso se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada

-Hace rato, estábamos rodeados de personas. Ahora aquí en la oscuridad…-

-La oscuridad te da valor-susurre con un tono divertido, el se rió y de nuevo note su sonrojo, el cual me hizo recordar la sangre que fluía a través de sus venas, y de ahí su perfume. Me acerque disimuladamente a el, y a unos cuantos sentimientos su aroma ya estaba rodeándome, haciendo que mi estomago se encogiera de sed

-Si, supongo que si- me miro, pero supongo que apenas me noto-Por cierto, tengo 21-me aleje sorprendida

-¿veintiuno?- el se rió

-no parece ¿cierto? Si, todos piensan que tengo unos diecisiete o algo así, deberías ver el lió que se hace cuando quiero tomar algo-suspiro-tengo la esperanza de que al pasar el tiempo, por fin me veré mas mayor. La altura me salva-

-Eres mas alto que yo, y eso que soy mayor que tu-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto, y después negó con la cabeza y sonrío-Perdón, recuerdo que a una mujer no debo preguntar eso, olvida mi pregunta- reí levemente y el giro a verme, ligeramente asombrado; decidí cambiar mi risa a una posesilla

-¿Y tus amigas?- pregunto después de un momento de silencio, en el que ambos tratamos de fingir que veíamos la proyección

-¿Por qué no eres mas especifico y me preguntas por mi novio?- el se rió avergonzado

-Espero no haber hecho que se peleen- me encogí de hombros

-En realidad…no lo veo como mi novio-

-¿Cómo?- suspire

-No se, es que…bueno, el sexo es bueno. Pero no siento algo realmente fuerte como para llamarlo, mi novio- o compañero, añadí en mi mente

-Hablas muy tranquila sobre sexo, delante de un desconocido- me encogí de hombros

-Estamos en los 90, chico. Eso ya no tiene real importancia-

-Cierto…-suspire y sentí mi garganta arder. Durante toda la platica, yo sentía la necesidad de tomarlo entre mis brazos, de beberle hasta agotar su ultima gota de sangre y luego verlo pálido, frió…sin vida.

Por que su vida era mía, y la quería.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza, tratando de aclararme las ideas. Había estado en los recuerdos de Alexander y sabía que su sed de sangre podía ser mucho peor a la que estaba sintiendo yo ¿En realidad era tan débil como para no soportar esta nimiedad?

-Sabes…realmente me gusto…estar cerca de ti. Por eso cuando te vi entrar sola aquí…te seguí- lo mire sorprendida durante un momento ¿podría ser la necesidad algo mutuo? No lo creo. Nadie podría tener necesidad de estar cerca de su muerte.

Aun así, no pude evitar sonreír al tiempo que me acercaba a el

-¿En serio? Debería tomar eso como acoso- el se rió nervioso

-Lo siento es que realmente…- se tomo un momento, y luego me miro a los ojos serio-Realmente me hubiera gustado besarte…Desireé-sus palabras fueron como un hechizo para mi razón, antes de darme cuenta, el se acercaba a mi, atrapándome entre la pared, y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Viendo su cuello, mas que sus ojos. Rejunto su cuerpo al mío y gemí de placer, antes de poder reaccionar, el tomo mis labios y me beso, ávido de mí.

Me perdí, simplemente me perdí entre el calor de sus labios, de su vida, de su aroma embriagante. Me hundí en la oscuridad, deseosa de la sangre a continuación. Me separe de sus labios y beso su mentón

-Eres deliciosa, Desiree-susurro mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura y acariciaba mi trasero, atrayéndome a su cuerpo que respondía al calor del momento

-¿Y tu lo eres mas, Eric?-me acerque a su cuello, lamiéndome los labios-Demasiado delicioso, que parece pecado.- Y mordí, haciendo que los sabores explotaran en mi paladar; el gruño de deseo mientras que con una mano se sostenía contra la pared y con la otra me apretaba a su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos oscilatorios sobre mi cadera

-Desiree- susurro, mientras que buscaba entre mis piernas la parte interna, y mi sexo. Yo gruñí, más por el sabor de su sangre. Exquisita, simplemente exquisita. Bebí de manera glotona, importándome un bledo si alguien nos veía o no. El era mió, al fin mío y nada me alejaría de el, antes de acabar con su vida.

Ni siquiera cuando la sensación, que me instaba a alejarme se alzo en mi, hubo fuerza suficiente para que me separara. El gemía quedamente y se aferraba a mi, mientras yo lo exprimía entre mis brazos

"¡Desiree!" escuche gritar, y de pronto sentí una fuerza que me arrancaba de mi presa, y otra mas me tomaba a mi, y me tapaba la boca para esconder mis gruñidos. Un movimiento rápido, y la sala desaparecieron, para luego estar dentro de lo que parecía un almacén, aquello que me había atrapado me soltó al piso, pero tan pronto como trate de acercarme a Eric que estaba, a unos metros de mi junto a Leila, tomando el color de la muerte; algo hizo presión contra mis omoplatos. Gruñí en protesta mientras me revolvía

-Esta como loca-escuche a Agatha cerca de mi

-Es el frenesí de la sangre- gruño Alexander-Demonios, Dess, quédate quieta-

-¡Es mío!- exigí y me revolví, desde mi vista periférica vi una sombra negra, moverse a gran velocidad, para golpearme en el lado izquierdo del rostro, me tomo un momento centrarme bien, y darme cuenta que lo que había junto a mi, era uno de los zapatos de Agatha. Logre mirar hacia arriba, sorprendida

-¿Me acabas de patear el rostro?- pregunte escéptica, ella me miraba molesta. Ni una gota de humor en sus ojos o mente

-Si, te patee el rostro y lo volveré a hacer si no te controlas-

-Las cachetadas son mas efectivas, chica- le gruño Alexander, que se reacomodaba sobre mi, aplastándome mas contra el suelo.

-Si, pero son muy femeninas para mi- mientras ellos discutían, mire hacia donde estaba Leila con Eric, el chico se veía cada vez mas pálido, pero aun así tenia una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro; Leila lo miraba preocupada

-¿Lo mate?- pregunte en susurro, Leila me giro a ver y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia

-Depende ¿Era eso lo que querías?- rechine los dientes

-No me juzgues-

-Y tú no me cabrees. Maldita cabezota, te dije que era mejor que te tuviéramos vigilada, pero tu preferiste hacer tu santa voluntad. Pues, felicidades, ya bebiste de el hasta el punto de la muerte, espero que estés contenta-

-Vete al infierno, Leila-

-Vete tu al infierno, Desiree, por que al parecer de ahí vienes-

-Leila, cálmate. Ambas sabemos que esto es natural- Leila miro enojada a Agatha

-No, natural es tener sed. Natural es beber un poco y dejarlo ir. Esto-señalo al chico-Es asesinato, crudo y cruel-

-Ya mate una vez y no te pusiste asi, por eso- Leila me fulmino con la mirada

-Eso era diferente, maldito engendro-hice una mueca, jamás aceptaría lo crueles que eran sus palabras-El se lo merecía, tu y yo lo sabemos. Mataba a sangre fría y por placer, y creía que eras diferente a el; pero has matado a un chico inocente, que lo único que hizo es acercarse demasiado a ti, con su apetitoso aroma-

-Trate de controlarme- gruñí, las acusaciones de mi hermana me estaban lastimando mas de lo que quería

-Pues tratar no es suficiente- dijo, entonces miro al chico y con un suspiro, acerco su muñeca a sus colmillas y se abrió una herida

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Alexander, Leila respondió sin verlo

-Aun puedo salvarlo, es el momento perfecto para la transformación-

-¿Vas a transfórmalo?- pregunto Agatha sorprendida, Leila la miro molesta

-Es la única forma que se me ocurre, para no ver por el resto de mi existencia mi hermana, como un monstruo- no dije nada, me limite a observar como ella acercaba su muñeca

-No lo vas a hacer- dijo con voz autoritaria Alexander, Leila lo miro

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto, haciendo eco a la pregunta que las tres teníamos. Alexander se tenso un momento, y en es breve segundo un mar de pensamientos paso a través de nosotras, el lo escondió, mientras todas lo mirábamos. Sorprendidas por dentro, fingiendo que no habíamos visto nada, por fuera.

-Por que es un guerrero, un dominante-gruño. Resistí las ganas de levantarme de un salto y golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía?

"_Tranquilízate_" susurro Agatha, haciendo nuestra conversación privada, bufe mentalmente

"¿Tu pidiéndome que me tranquilice? Vaya que si esto es raro, un día de locos"

"_Yo tengo tantas ganas como tu, de romperle la maldita cara al ambicioso este, pero no lo haré. No aun"_

"¡El trajo a las lamías" el quería beber de una de nosotras, quería obtener nuestros secretos…y nuestro…poder"

"_Déjalo, por ahora. Maldita sea. Ya lo se" _ambas miramos a Leila, que nos miraba sabiendo nuestra decisión, sin tener que leer nuestra mente

-Transfórmalo, Leila-sentencie

-No- contradijo Alexander, pero no hizo nada cuando ella acerco su muñeca al chico. Alexander gruño molesto, cuando vio que la sangre pasaba por la garganta del chico y pocos minutos después, el tosía y empezaba a retorcerse en dolor

-Esto es una estupidez, no necesitamos a un maldito neófito para controlar-

-Es nuestro asunto, Alexander- sentencio Agatha mirándolo de manera hostil-Mio y de mis hermanas, tu quédate fuera-

-Vivirá en mi casa- le dijo el, molesto

-Sigue siendo solo nuestro asunto-

-Dess es mi compañera, lo que haga ella me concierne-

-No, esto es asunto mío-dijo Leila, mirándolo molesta-Yo le estoy dando la sangre que lo transformara. Yo lo entreno. Fin del asunto- Alexander me miro a mi, y lentamente se levanto, yo lo seguí y me coloque junto a Agatha, mirándolo molesta ¿y me cuestionaba si lo amaba? Maldito bastardo

"_No se tu, pero yo no planeo ser la mascota de el, para que se haga del control de todos los clanes"_ susurro Agatha. Alexander nos miro un momento más, y asintió lentamente

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran-suspiro-Iré a cazar, todo este asunto me dio sed, si me necesitan-se señalo la sien- ya saben como llamarme- y sin mas desapareció. Yo gruñí al espacio que quedo

"Maldito manipulador" susurre

"**Bien, creo que el nos ha dado permiso, de hacer lo que queramos**" susurro Leila, miro a Agatha y pude ver, que aun con esto, seguía molesta conmigo **"No se ustedes, pero yo quiero irme de aquí, de pronto el continente americano me ha aburrido"**

"El nos seguirá, tiene convicción" susurre, Leila me miro molesta

"**¿Qué, ya te atonto? ¿Le temes? ¿Te has convertido en la clásica esposa dócil?"**

"El lee nuestras mentes" sisee "si por mi fuera, nos íbamos, pero el sabrá donde encontrarnos por que nuestras mentes están conectadas desde que intercambiamos sangre" Leila, a pesar de su enojo me sonrío petulante, acariciando los cabellos de Eric, que gemía una vez mas

"**La conexión se romperá, después de un tiempo. Mientras no intercambien sangre. El esta seguro de que le permitirás volver a beber de el. Pero supongo que no lo harás"**

"Será bueno en la cama, pero no me gusta que me manipulen, ya lo dije ¿no?"

"_Bien, esta dicho. Nos vamos" _Agatha estaba tan casual, como si habláramos de ropa. En ese momento, Eric parpadeo y miro de manera desenfocada a nuestro alrededor. Hasta que me vio

-Desiree ¿Qué…- le di la espalda

-Lo siento, Eric- susurre-En serio siento esto- el silencio se hizo en la habitación

"**Dess…"**susurro Leila, parecía preocupada

"¿Qué?" pregunte, ella tardo en contestar

"**Dess, el no tiene una conexión mental…con nosotros"** me gire a verla, sorprendida. El me seguía mirando, con la pregunta clara en su rostro. Trate de encontrar su mente, pero no había nada; al menos hasta que Leila me paso el caos de su mente

-¿Pero que…?-

-¿Dess, que pasa?- pregunto este, y luego miro a Leila, se sorprendió un poco de verla tan cerca. Yo lo miraba, sorprendida. Sus facciones se habían hecho más pétreas y más finas, su piel mas blanca y brillante. Un brillo etéreo.

Tan perfecto como yo y mis hermanas

Tan perfecto como Alexander

Tan perfecto como un vampiro.

-Pasan muchas cosas- susurro Leila, sonriéndole conciliadora-Pero primero…tenemos que irnos de aquí. Te lo explicare todo en el camino-

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto

-Lejos de aquí, chico. Lejos…- susurro Leila, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que he cambiado tu vida, para siempre Eric- susurre- Y lamento eso- el me miro sorprendido, pero supe que fue mas por que al fin se había dado cuenta de los finos de sus sentidos.

Si, yupi…que linda era la inmortalidad. Un real cagada…


	14. Un Plan

**Bien, por que Adu uso un latigo (y no de los normales, este tenia clavos y toda la onda T_T) aqui esta el nuevo cap. Es cap intermedio...lo se. Pero buenooo...ahora, viene lo verdaderamente bueno. A conocer a los nuevos vampiros!?**

**que amores nos traera?**

**que predicamentos?**

**que risas?**

**todo esto y mas...en nuestro proximo cap (XD vale, siempre quise decir eso) Y como siempre....LEAN LAS HISTORIAS DE ADUNAFAEL O MUERAN!!-....xD (eso tambien siempre quise decirlo)**

**Un Plan**

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Eric con gesto tranquilo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Leila en el tren; suspire frustrada sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-Nos dirigimos al norte, y de ahí, nos dirigiremos a Europa- le contesto ella mientras me miraba de reojo, no era necesario verla, era algo que estaba tendiendo a hacer desde los últimos dos días

"**¿Están de acuerdo?"** pregunto en nuestra mente, solo Agatha asintió con la cabeza yo me limite a guardar el mismo silencio mental que llevaba. Pude sentir, de nuevo, como ahora Agatha se agregaba al acoso de mirada constante. Suspire de nuevo y mire a las personas fuera del andén.

Una niña era levantada por su padre para ser abrazada que estaba por subir al mismo tren que nosotras. Su cabello estaba lleno de rizos y su nariz estaba roja por las lágrimas que soltaba, sonreí para mis adentros con ternura, en realidad…la escena me parecía de película. Y eso era lo lindo.

La niña desvío la vista a donde estaba, sus ojos me miraron con tristeza antes de que una ligera sonrisa se plegara en su rostro. Alzo la mano y la sacudió hacia mi; quise corresponderle, pero sabía lo bien vigilada que estaba siendo por mis hermanas y no quería que vieran alguna respuesta de mi parte.

Prefería seguir en mi estado catatónico.

-¿Por qué primero al norte?-

-Queremos despistar al vampiro- sabia que Leila no decía el nombre de Alexander, mas por la sensación de traición que ella misma tenía que por respeto a mi. Aun así se lo agradecí, oír el nombre me daban unas ganas de regresar y…

-¿no el también lee las mentes?-

-Si, pero se esta debilitando su don, puedo sentirlo ya. Además, Agatha es experta en esto de los escudos, y eso nos ayuda a mantener alejada nuestras mentes de el-

-Ya veo- lo escuche suspirar- Que suerte que a mi no me toco eso de leer la mente- inconcientemente mire de reojo a Eric, estaba sentado junto a Leila, pero a un lado de la puerta, sus ojos me miraron, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que yo lo miraba, me sonrío. Desvíe la mirada.

En algún lugar, alguien avisaba que el tren estaba por partir y los últimos pasajeros terminaban de despedirse de sus familiares para subir al tren.

Desconecte mi mente de todo lo que me rodeaba y me puse a pensar en los últimos dos días – manteniendo aun en pie el muro de silencio entre mis hermanas y yo- la verdad, no nos había ido tan mal como esperábamos y hasta ahora Alexander no nos había seguido la pista. Podía sentirlo en mi mente, luchando por entrar de lleno en la mía y saber donde estábamos, pero me negaba a dejarle el acceso.

Podía sentir su furia, su ambición. Ahora más que nunca la farsa de ser un "hombre espectacular" la había hecho de lado y mostraba su lado negro.

Por suerte, esto de mantener el escudo duraría solo un poco mas, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía, y según Leila, era un daño colateral del hecho de que mi cuerpo se estaba "desintoxicando" de la conexión que había entre el y yo.

Que suerte la mía, la primera vez que hago algo lo mas cercano a un matrimonio, y descubro que mi esposo es un…bien, por que negarlo. Un completo imbecil.

Sin embargo, aun cuando Alexander ya no este en mi mente –en sentido literal- yo me niego a volver a abrir mi mente a mis hermanas; me niego a que ellas vean todo el arrepentimiento que tengo por todo esto. No solo por haberlas llevado a un vampiro que solo planeaba usarnos para su ambición de hacerse de todos los clanes de vampiros que había, si no de haber condenado a un chico como Eric.

Bien, el no se lo había tomado tan mal. Después de que Leila le explico todo, se llevo una o dos horas tomárselo bien, ahora, es como si siempre hubiera sido un vampiro. Beber la sangre fue lo que mas le costo, y después de un intento fallido de aceptar eso, se acostumbro, pero como Leila, prefiera la sangre animal.

Quede claro, si se todo esto no es por que sea la buena creadora que atiende a su neófito, nada que ver, ese papel ya se ha tomado Leila. Yo, soy más bien la tía gruñona que no dirige la palabra. A nadie.

-¿Qué punto de Europa visitaremos?- pregunto el señor curioso

-No lo se…- susurro Leila

"**¿Cuál es el plan, hermanas?"**

"_Fácil, esconderse de Alexander. Fin del asunto"_

"**Creo, Agatha, eso ya esta claro. Me refiero a que es lo que vamos ha hacer en Europa"**

"_¿Turistear?"_

"**Ja, Ja"** sentí que ambas me miraban, pero no les dirigí la mirada o di mi opinión. Que ellas decidieran, yo ya había hecho mis propios planes. Después de un resoplido enojado de parte de Leila, optaron por ignorarme

"**Si Alexander nos encuentra solas, puedes jurar que estará molesto…muy molesto"**

"_Pero dudo que nos haga algo, desea nuestros dones"_ Leila guardo silencio

"**Solo necesita a una, tu lo viste" **me tense, sentí que me miraban pero seguí ignorándolas "**El atrajo a las lamías, y tener un pretexto para beber de una de nosotras, no le importo que casi nos matara. Con una que sobreviva…"**

"_No se ganara mi afecto, si hace eso"_

"**A el no le importa tu afecto ahora"**

"_Era sarcasmo, pedazo de animal"_

"**Puedes dejar el sarcasmo para después, idiota" **ambas guardaron silencio, pensativas

-Odio cuando hacen eso- susurro Eric, mire de reojo y vi como nos observaba con el ceño fruncido. Leila lo miro sorprendida

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Eso de hablar telepáticamente, me frustra que me saquen de los planes- Leila le sonrío compasiva

-Lo siento, es cosa de costumbre, no lo hacemos intencionalmente-

-Lo se, pero aun así. Me pone nervioso imaginar que se hacen planes donde estoy siendo incluido y no enterarme-

-Simplemente averiguamos que hacer- dijo Agatha con voz aburrida-Aun cuando huyamos de Alexander, el tarde o temprano ira por nosotras. Tenemos que pensar eso-

-Dudo que vaya por nosotras-susurro Leila, pensativa-Es decir, lo hará, por que para el somos un magnifico tesoro que es suyo, pues el nos descubrió- desee con fuerza poder soltar un bufido despreciativo, pero me limite a verla de reojo- No quiere salir de Nueva Orleans, por que no es bien…recibido por otros vampiros. No se por que, aun cuando me dejo ver algo en su mente…no lo vi todo- guardaron silencio, sopesando las palabras

-Es increíble lo bien que nos escondió su pensamiento…desde el principio- Leila miro a Agatha seria

-El sospechaba de nosotras desde el principio, solo necesitaba una prueba. Es un ser sumamente inteligente y sagaz-Agatha bufo

-Ya hazle el maldito altar-

-No seas tonta- puso los ojos en blanco-Lo que quiero decir, es que es sorprendente, prácticamente sospecho de nosotras desde la primera vez que se topo con Desiree- y aquí, otra tanda de miradas en mi dirección- Eso es algo digno de admiración, y que cubrió todos los resquicios de fuga, para que no engendramos sospecha por el; desde luego, el no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ocultábamos, pero sabía que era grande. Y lo quería para el-

-Y nosotras de ingenuas se lo dimos- espeto Agatha-Solo un poco de lujuria, y nos tenía comiendo de su mano- no lo soporte mas, me levante de ahí, y sin importar las miradas camine fuera de la cabina donde estábamos.

Me dirigí hacia la derecha del pasillo, sin echar una sola mirada.

No estaba molesta, no. Las palabras de Agatha eran mas que acertadas; había desconfiado de el, pero de la misma manera que siempre desconfío de toda persona, y con el tiempo la desconfianza fue bajando. Y la lujuria lo quebró todo.

Cierto que nunca lo trate como a mis hermanas, ni le abrí todo a el. Siempre tenía cierto cuidado, pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente.

Me hizo tener unos cuantos orgasmos, y listo, tenía lo que quería. Estupida, simplemente estupida.

Camine hasta casi llegar al final del tren, sin importarme miradas o lo que fuera. Simplemente quería estar sola.

Sentí el intento de hablar conmigo de mis hermanas, pero como se había vuelto habito, no les respondí y no les deje saber más de lo que quería.

Leila era el problema mayor, ella aun estaba molesta, aun cuando comenzaba a perdonarme. Sin embargo, en mi mente estaban grabadas sus miradas de desprecio y sus insultos.

Monstruo. Engendro. Asesina

Y pese a que Eric aun vivía, cada vez que lo miraba recordaba que Leila y Agatha tuvieron que interferir, para que yo no…

Si, lo acepto, estaba siendo trágica y demasiado cruel conmigo misma pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esto daba asco, demasiado. Además, estaba el hecho que después de que había tratado de proteger a mis hermanas, resulto que las lleve directo a la boca de lobo

Oh, si, definitivamente lo mío era esta a la cabeza del grupo. Si como no, y Barney debería ser presidente

-Las chicas ya decidieron-lance un grito mientras daba un salto. Lo juro, hace mucho que no me sorprendía, pero estaba tan metida en mi mundo que esta vez, Eric lo logro. El lanzo una risilla divertida y luego compuso su mejor expresión indiferente mientras se colocaba a mi lado, en el largo pasillo que había.

Nos miramos, sabía que el esperaba una contestación, pero me limite a verlo

-Ella están preocupadas por ti ¿sabes? –puse los ojos en blanco-Si se que lo sabes, pero no esta de mas decirlo. Principalmente por que no te ven con intensiones de alimentarte, y les preocupa el "letargo" al que puedes caer- me encogí de hombros y antes de detenerme le respondí

-Seria lo mejor, me esta costando una reverenda mierda guardar mis pensamientos lejos de Alexander. Medio muerta, el no llegaría a mi-

-Así que si hablas, y yo creí que lo había alucinado- suspire y mire hacia otro lado-Vamos, Dess, tu y yo nos llevamos bien antes de…-

-Por que quería beber tu sangre ¿si? Deja de actuar como si hubiéramos conectado o algo así- espete molesta. Eric guardo silencio un momento

-Siendo que bebiste de mi hasta dejarme seco, creo que lo hicimos-

-Te pedí perdón- susurre entre dientes

-Ahí esta el detalle, me lo pediste, pero jamás te lo concedí- lo mire con el ceño fruncido, el me sonrío amigable-No quiero decir que no te lo de, pero fue una presunción de tu parte, pensar que lo tenías-

-No es presunción-

-¿No lo es?- me limite a mirarlo, molesta-Bien, como pienses. Mira, yo solo me escape para decirte que las chicas creen que lo mejor es que vayamos con el clan que esta en Grecia, más específicamente. Macedonia. Según los datos que le sacaron a Alexander, es de los más grandes y estar bajo su alo, nos garantiza ayuda-

-Bien por ellas, no serán la mascota de un exiliado, si no de un clan. Gran idea-

-Esta vez, les diremos toda la verdad. Como casualmente, aconsejo Alexander cuando se conocieron- recordé sus palabras, y para mi fue irónico que ahora hiciéramos lo que dijo

-Bien, así estarán protegidas- susurre sin verle. Su mirada se clavo en mi, casi podía oír a su mente trabajar

-Por la forma en que te expresas, sospecho que no iras-

-Bien, Sherlok, ahora ve a averiguar quien mato a Tutankamon-

-¿Siempre eres sarcástica cuando estas deprimida?-

-No- respondí rápido-Y no estoy deprimida-

-A otro perro con ese hueso- lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué clase de frase es esa?- se encogió de hombros

-Mi padre me lo decía mucho, cuando le mentía-

-Tu padre es un hombre…extraño-

-Era, murió-

-Ha…- mire a los ojos caoba, que me miraban tranquilos. Antes de darme cuenta, el alzo su manos y tomo una foto con su cámara –el único objeto del que no se había separado al irse con nosotras-

-Lo siento, pero tu cara de: no se que decir ante eso. Valía la pena-

-Idiota- si, mi sorpresa fue grande al enterarme que el estaba estudiando fotografía, y que planeaba ser un fotógrafo de paisajes. Además, el no era un fanático del anime realmente, la razón por la que se hallaba en la convención, es por que sacaba unos cuantos billetes tomando fotos a los chicos disfrazados y vendiéndolas. Que vueltas da la vida.

Guardo silencio un momento, mientras jugaba con la cámara entre sus manos.

-Hey, es cierto que en realidad eres mexicana- lo mire sorprendida

-¿Cómo…?- se encogió de hombros

-Leila y yo hemos platicado de muchas cosas- fruncí el ceño molesta ¿Cómo se atrevían a…? –No te molestes, es que tenía que contarme como fuiste trasformada y como sobreviste y todo eso, obviamente tuve que enterarme de tus…raíces-

-No me gusta que hablen de mí a mis espaldas-

-No era nada malo-guardo silencio-¿Y bien, es cierto?- clave mis ojos en el, pensativa.

-Si Leila lo dijo, es por que debe ser cierto ¿no?-

-Fantástico. Sabes, tuve una novia en el bachillerato que era de raíces mexicanas. Se llamaba Juana, aunque le decía de cariño Juanita… ¿Por qué no tienes tu…ya sabes, un nombre mas de…tu país?-resople molesta

-¿Por qué todos creen que Juana es un nombre de raíces mexicanos?-

-¿No lo es?- suspire

-Bien, si. En cierta forma lo es. Pero eso no quiere decir que en México encuentres a Juanas y Pedros por todas partes-

-Pero tú eres…Desiree. ¿O te cambiaste el nombre?-

-No, no me lo cambie. Y si prestas atención, tampoco tengo rasgos mexicanos- me observo un momento

-Pensé que la palidez era cosa de los comillos- revolee los ojos

-Yo era pálida incluso antes de los colmillos-

-¿Entonces?- suspire frustrada

-Bien, soy mexicana por que nací en México y mis padres son mexicanos. Tengo parientes, al contrario de mí que son de piel trigueña. De hecho, mi cabello negro es parte de México en mi ADN-

-¿Entonces?- repitió

-Entre mi árbol genealógico se colaron otras culturas. Mi bisabuela era italiana, y mi padre. Era de Grecia, pero vino a México por cuestión de trabajo. Conoció a mi madre y se casaron, haciendo que el se nacionalizara. Pero mi nombre no es "mexicano" por que mi madre estaba obsesionada con las novelas americanas, esa es una de las razones-

-Oh, vaya…-

-Pero respecto a costumbres, tengo mucha vena mexicana aun, si lo quieres saber- el asintió pensativamente, luego me sonrío divertido

-Un vampiro mexicano ¡Que cosa!- sin pensarlo, le pegue en el hombro

-¿tienes algún problema? –

-¿Yo? No, para nada. María era linda y sexy…recalco en lo sexy. Y tenía unos labios que…uf, me dan escalofríos de solo recordar-

-Algo que claramente, no me interesa- se rió

-Cierto…-se puso pensativo-Sabes, es curioso que antes de que llegaran e hicieras toda la cosa de mordida, bebida y transformación. No me interesaba para nada los vampiros-sonrío divertido- Lo más cerca que estuve de los vampiros es cuando María me hizo ver: El santo contra las vampiresas – lo mire con los ojos como plato

-¡mierda! ¿Tu novia vio esa porquería de película?-

-¿No te gusta?-

-¡Esa película ofende con el solo hecho de su existencia!- se rió divertido

-A ella le gustaba el santo-

-Bien, pues a mi no. Me aburría, era una estupidez en mi opinión. Ni siquiera por que yo coleccionaba casi todo lo que hubiera sobre vampiros, me digne a tenerla- se rió divertido

-Pero era mexicana-

-el solo hecho de saberlo, es degradante. El santo era…bien, por mi podía irse lejos, muy lejos- sus ojos brillaron divertido

-¿Y que hay de la india María?- me reí, no pude evitar recordar esas cosa

-Bien, ella esta bien. Es lo mejor de lo mejor, según yo.-

-¿Cantinflas?-sonreí divertida

-El, era la ley. En mi país teníamos un dicho, o algo por el estilo: No eres mexicano, si no has visto cantinflas y la india maría-

-¿en serio?- asentí-Bien, creo entonces que eso me hace mexicano. Los he visto a ambos-me sonrío- ¿Puedes hacer el acento de ambos?-

-No, y no lo intentare. Y noticia, no todos los mexicanos hablamos así-

-Veo… ¿tu como hablas?-enarque una ceja

-¿No me oyes?-

-No se te nota el acento mexicano-Suspire

-Si, bien. Tampoco es una obligación-

-¿En que parte de México vivías?-

-Querétaro, ahí nací. Pero luego me mude al DF. Cuando me…emancipe- me miro sorprendido

-¿Te emancipaste?-asentí lentamente-Interesante ¿Por qué? – lo mire pensativa, mientras me sorprendía que mis hermanas no le hayan contado

"_Como si quisiéramos andar contando tu vida privada"_

"**En que corto concepto nos tienes"**

-¡Que rayos!- grite, sorprendida

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Eric mientras saltaba del susto y miraba a todas partes, suspire; bien, debía recordar no volver a hacer eso.

Las risas de mi hermana se escucharon y un segundo después estaban junto a nosotras

-Por cierto- dijo Agatha-Si crees que te vamos a dejarte hacer el papel de heroína, ni lo pienses mas de dos veces-

-¡Se supone que eso era secreto!- reproche, Leila revoló los ojos

-Si claro, pero tu guardas tan bien un secreto como una gaceta informativa-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, son ustedes las que entran en mi mente- Leila y Agatha se miraron

-Sabes, esa frase se oye como el inicio de una canción- dijo Leila pensativa

-Si bien, parece que nuestra chica esta volviéndose toda una compositora-

-Vete al infierno, Agatha-

-¡Hey! Es un lindo lugar, calido. ¿Y los chicos de rojo? Son la mola…solo que siempre que me ven salen corriendo-

-Y con razón, eres tan desagradable a la vista, que hasta el Igor se asusta-

-Si, pero prefieren verme a mi. Que estar contigo-

"_Por cierto, extrañaba pelear contigo"_ puse los ojos en blanco

-Come mierda, Agatha- Leila y Eric se echaron a reír, Agatha fruncía el ceño

-Bien, ese insulto, si es un insulto, simplemente…apesta-

-Como tu- gruñí, ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Ríndete Dess, simplemente ya se murió la ultima neurona que te quedabas. Probablemente se suicido, no soportaba estar dentro de ti-bufe y me cruce de brazos y rechace mirarla. Ambas se colocaron a cada lado mío, estando tan cerca de mi como podían

-Somos hermanas, Dess- dijo Leila-Y quiero estar contigo un tiempo mas, no huyas de nosotras- mire a sus ojos, triste

-Tu…- ella suspiro

-No acepto la muerte, Dess. Y se que debemos beber y si a veces lo hago, es por que se que la muerte no va de la mano. Perdón por las palabras tan crueles que dije, pero es que cuando eres tan cabezotas y siempre lo eres, me desesperas-

-No soy cabezotas- y en un acto gracioso, los tres –si, incluso Eric- pusieron los ojos en blanco con un claro: si, como no

-Irte en busca de Alexander y hacerte la heroína sacrificada, no funcionara- susurro Agatha-Júralo que ríe tras de ti, y te traeré a rastras después de haber hecho suchi con el-

-Y yo la acompañaría- agrego Leila sonriéndome calidamente, le correspondí. Guardamos un momento silencio, pensando

-Saben, esto es muy a la tres mosqueteros. Solo que en lugar de hombres apestosos. Son tres dulces y sexy chicas-Eric sonrío picadamente-Me gusta esta versión

-¡Juro que este chico tiene problemas de doble personalidad!- grite molesta-A veces eres el niño lindo tímido, y a veces el galán de quinta-

-¿Galán de quinta?- pregunto consternado y ofendido-¿Sabes cuantas chicas me han dado su teléfono?- puse los ojos en blanco

-Te tengo noticias, eso es natural. Incluso Agatha consigue unos cuantos números. Aun con sus excentricidades-

-Si bien, soy excéntrica. Pero condenadamente sexy- Leila me miro pensativa

-¿Le decimos la verdad o que viva en el engaño?- suspire

-Deberíamos decirle la verdad, seria cruel de nuestra parte no decirle-

-¿Y desde cuando no somos crueles?-me encogí de hombros

-¿Desde que ella se cree la diosa del universo?-

-No me creo, lo soy- Eric solo miraba nuestro intercambio divertido, al final suspiro satisfecho

-Saben, no se por que presiento que con ustedes no me faltara el motivo de risa-

-¿Acaso soy su payaso?- nos pregunto Agatha después de mirarlo molesta

-¿Por el excéntrico maquillaje que Usas? Diría que si-Leila se rio

-Muérdeme, Dess-

-No gracias, la comida rancia me cae mal-

Agatha me golpeo.

Al final regresamos a nuestros lugares y disfrutamos del largo, largo….bien, los trenes me aburren. Así que no esta de más decir, que cuando hablo de largo, es largo y aburrido. ¡Que alguien me noquee!


	15. El Clan

**_¡Bu! jeje...si hace tiempo que no me aparecia, pero aqui estoy. Bueno, aunque Adu ha estado usando el latigo para que escriba de Promesas y Esperanzas, salio mas rapido este, espero les guste. Sorry Adu._**

**_Neee... al menos dame mi cap de La Busqueda de Sangre (esto, señoras y señores, es promo) Bien, disfruten del cap. Los quiero!!! juauaua...les mando un beso de vampiro, pero a cambio, no olviden mi review._**

**_Psd: Esto es como regalo de cumpleaños de Shinigamivamp, Es que ayer fue su cumple...no pude darselo ayer, pero te lo doy ahora Agatha. Si ya se, prefieres que te pase de Ethan, pero bueno...ya veremos. Kisses. Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_**

**El Clan**

Miraba hacia las estrellas de manera distraída. Había visto ciento de veces las estrellas, pero aun no me acostumbraba a tanta perfección. Sabía que tal encanto era causado gracias a mi nueva visión, de seguir siendo humana, mi pobre visión solo me dejaría ver un negro cielo y unos cuantos iris brillosos.

Con mi nueva visión era todo un espectáculo, no era como decían los libros de ver el día en la noche. La luna como Sol. Yo veía las estrellas, millones y millones mas de las que un hombre normal podría ver, veía como flameaban contra su propia luz creando llamas de miles de colores.

Azul, rosa, verde….y todo terminaba en un color platinado que las hacía hermosas. Grandes y pequeñas, se acomodaban en el cielo creando poesía.

Sonreí para mi ¿Creando poesía? Vaya que si la belleza hace a todos poetas. Pasee mi mirada a través del cuarto menguante que había, siendo una tenue línea. Como una mordedura en la piel del cielo. Las estrellas siendo sus pecas…

"**Definitivamente…eso es realmente…empalagoso"** suspiro Leila a mi lado, sonreí sin bajar la vista

"¿Verdad? Y sin embargo eso es lo que parece" La imagen que veía se multiplico en el momento en que ella miro hacia el cielo. Su mente lentamente dejo de funcionar a su velocidad normal, todos sus planes, todas sus ideas simplemente se pusieron en pausa. Extasiada por la belleza, simplemente era hipnotizante. Se que debería estar acostumbrada, pero incluso los vampiros nos tardamos en tomarnos tiempo para ver la nueva belleza que nuestra visión nos dona.

-Es hermoso ver el cielo a través de estos ojos- dijo Eric a mi lado, cerca de Leila

-Desireé se esta poniendo sentimental- contesto Leila a modo de burla, pero ella seguía tan embelezada y atrapada por el cielo como yo

-Solo nos falta escuchar a Chopin- susurré, Eric se rió

-Los Nocturnos son una buena opción-

-Chopin aburre- se quejo Leila bajando por fin la vista. Yo sin embargo continúe mirando. Permanecimos en silencio unos momentos antes de que Eric suspirara aburrido

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar Agatha?- pregunto con fastidio reclinándose cerca de mi, descansando hombro con hombro. Contuve su peso pero no lo mire, mi vista seguía fija en el cielo mientras el constante sonido del Mar Adriático me trataba de arrullar. Debo decir que en esta semana y media nos habíamos desplazado bien, ahora estábamos en lo que era Dubrovnik, ciudad de Croacia. A unas cuantas horas de llegar a Macedonia y disfrutando de la vista nocturna de Puerto Antiguo. ¿Sorprendidos de mi orientación? Pues no era por meritos propios. Eric tenia una perfecta coordinación y Leila se había tragado el maldito Atlas entero. Lo que no es tener nada que hacer

-Mas bien, que me gusta saber sobre temas en general. En especial si me ayudan a saber donde demonios tengo mi trasero plantado-

-Tres Palabras: Salte de mi mente-

-Son cuatro- apunto Eric divertido, Leila suspiro exasperada

-Lo que faltaba, ni contar saber-

-Se contar cuantos golpes te daré si no te callas-todo esto lo decía sin despegar la vista del cielo

-Deja de mirar el maldito cielo, no se va a ir de ahí y pareces idiota- con un suspiro baje la vista, con una sonrisa plantada en mi cara. Mire a Leila un segundo

-Vale, si esta es la vista de la tierra, prefiero seguir mirando el cielo- Leila revoló los ojos mientras Eric reía

-A mi me parece una bonita vista, Leila es hermosa- suspire aburrida

-Leila siempre es hermosa, eso todo mundo lo sabe-

-Solo cierra tu maldita boca- susurro Leila, pero fui capaz de notar un leve azoramiento en su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír. Leila estaba avergonzada.

"**No quiero un maldito comentario de esto"**

"¿Te gusta que Eric te halague?" pregunte divertida

"**Soy mujer, diablos, tengo vanidad y ahora que Eric es vampiro, es mas…atractivo"**

"Es Decir: Te calienta las hormonas" sin previo aviso me golpeo el hombro y me queje mientras Eric nos veía divertido

-¿Quiero saber de que hablaban?-

-No-

-Si- dijimos al unísono, Leila me fulmino con la mirada yo puse mi mejor mirada inocente. Eric sonrío mas ampliamente y después meneo la cabeza

-Dejemos eso, y podrían por favor contestar mi pregunta anterior-

-Agatha siempre tarda, ya lo sabes. Le gusta alardear-

-Me aburro- dijo el, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Leila pero sin dejar de recargarse en mi.

La verdad el chico estaba siendo buena parte del equipo. Alexander tenía razón, el tenía una vena de guerrero, pero parecía que disfrutaba mas seguir las ordenes y relajarse. A menos que fuera necesario ponerse serios. Además, tomaba tan bien nuestras pláticas mentales, aunque no fuera parte de estas. Leila le había ofrecido un intercambio de sangre, para ver si así el podía leer nuestras mentes. La teoría era que el no podía, por que yo había bebido de el y Leila le había dado su sangre. Sin embargo, cuando el chico supo que eso significaba tomarla como pareja, prefirió dejar la lectura de mentes para "cosa de chicas" el no quería encadenar a una de nosotras a el, con tal de poder leer la mente.

En pocas palabras, el chico era adaptable y conformista a su ambiente. Peleaba si era necesario pelear, planeaba si era necesario planear. Y obedecía, si quería obedecerte.

Era guay…simplemente era guay.

-Yo también estoy aburrida, pero no me quejo. Eric no empieces como Dess o juro que a los dos los mando al fondo del mar-

-¡Oh, pirata!- grite imitando una voz gruñona, Leila y Eric me vieron extrañados pero divertidos-Leila hablo con un autentico bucanero- esta puso los ojos en blanco

-Se murió, Agatha tiene razón. Su última neurona se suicido-me encogí de hombros

-Como si fueran necesarias, solo te hacen pensar, pensar y pensar…es aburrido- Eric y Leila me miraron un segundo y después el primero se giro a la segunda

-¿Ves que tan aburrido es esperar? Ya Desireé dice tonterías- Leila soltó el aire lentamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-Eso no es novedad, Desireé siempre dice tonterías-

-Como sea, la cosa es que es aburrido esperar aquí a Agatha-

-Es tranquilizador- dije, mirando hacia el mar-Se supone que eres fotógrafo, te debe de gustar la belleza de los paisajes-Eric bufo

-Soy fotógrafo, si. Adoro el paisaje, si. Pero eso no significa que quiera estar aquí muriéndome del aburrimiento. Necesito divertirme, y ya-

-Los bares son aburridos, además tenemos que terminar de llegar a Macedonia- dijo Leila

"**Este es igualito a ti…"**

"¿Qué te pasa? Yo no soy exasperante….mucho" agregue cuando ella me miro incrédula

-bueno, entonces… ¿Por qué es Agatha la que va?- Leila señalo cada punto con los dedos

-Tenemos prisa, ella es buena en esto, sabe como no dejar marcas y vernos todos juntos sería peligroso- Eric la miro y luego a mi

-¿Es ella siempre tan gruñona?- me reí

-¡Que va! Lo que pasa es que anda en su periodo…indefinidamente-Leila me miro molesta-¿Qué? A mi no me digas nada, igual te soporto. Y merezco una medalla-

-La medalla a la mayor idiota- consiguió decir Leila mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz-¿Podrían por favor, ser maduros solo un maldito minuto? O seré la primera vampiresa con dolor de cabeza- Eric y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y nos mantuvimos callados…solo unos momentos

-¿Cómo se llama el líder del Clan?- pregunto Eric, lo mire sorprendida mientras me daba cuenta que, yo tampoco lo sabía… Ops

-Athan…-susurro Leila después de soltar un suspiro

-¿Qué?- preguntamos al unísono el y yo, Leila me miro a mi y puso los ojos en blanco

-Athan, es el nombre del líder-

-¿Y como llegaremos a el?- pregunto Eric de forma distraída. Me encogi de hombros

-Nos pondremos a gritar media calle: ¡Clan de Etan, vengan por nosotros!-

-Es Athan-

-Lo que sea-

-¿Enserio haremos eso?- Leila puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomo aire

-¿Cómo puedes creerle a Dess? Siempre anda diciendo tonterías- Eric se encogió de hombros

-Se supone que ella es la líder-las dos lo miramos sorprendas

-¿Yo?-

-¿Ella?- Leila y yo nos miramos por el hecho de que otra vez habíamos hablado al unísono, Eric se rió

-Bueno, se que realmente entre nosotros no tenemos líder, pero de haber, es Dess la que se podría considerar. Y mas cuando están todas esas reglas de vampiros-Leila se rió

-Si, tienes razón. Pero Desireé no es capaz de se líder ni a sus hormonas-bufé

-Antes me achacabas no hacerles caso, ahora me achacas que lo haya hecho- Leila sonrió

-Si, no critico eso. Solo me burlo de tu capacidad para tomar el control-

-Se tomar el control- en ese momento el rechinido de unas llantas nos saco de la conversación, dando una vuelta en la esquina, apareció un Citroen Cx de color verde limón, llego a nosotros y con un frenazo se detuvo

-El control es lo ultimo de lo que eres capaz de tener- se burlo Agatha mientras bajaba del carro sonrió mientras señalaba el carro-¿Qué les parece?-

-Buena opción- dije mirándolo

-Lo se, y el tipo no se dará cuenta de su falta hasta muy tarde…como siempre cambie las placas…Nos dará mas tiempo de ventaja –

-¿Y por que no corremos en lugar de estar promoviendo la delincuencia?- las tres miramos a Eric, Agatha y yo divertidas y Leila aburrida

-Por que es mas divertido así- justifico Agatha con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Eric suspiro y camino hacia el carro, mas específicamente hacia el lado del conductor. Enarque una ceja y antes de que el llegara, me coloque entre la puerta y el

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- el se sobresalto un momento, antes de tomar aire y meter las manos en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué parece? Yo conduciré…- enarque una ceja

-¿Y quien dijo que tú lo harías?-

-¿Tu lo haras?- pregunto retador, apenas iba a decir algo cuando

-No sabes conducir, Desireé- argumento Leila. La mire molesta

-Puedo aprender-

-No es el mejor momento para enseñarte-

-No lo voy a dejar conducir- zanje cruzándome de brazos, Eric me miro especulativo

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Por qué debería?- dije sacando el pecho, sin pensárselo el miro hacia mi busto antes de volver su vista a mi. No pude evitar sonreír

-Ya, Dess, deja eso y déjame manejar-

-No- tercie

-El volante es cosa de chicos- una carcajada fuerte salió de detrás de nosotros, Agatha se coloco junto a Eric aun riéndose

-¿Cosa de chicos?- dijo divertida- Mi dios eso es tan…idiota-

-Yo manejare-

-Yo conseguí el carro-

-¡Y yo soy la líder!- Eric y Agatha se me quedaron viendo, y después volvieron a lo suyo

-chico, deja de creer que por que tu padre tuvo un taller tienes poder sobre el volante-

-Se de carros mas que tu-

-Eso puede cambiar-

-Súbanse al maldito carro de una vez- se quejo la voz de Leila…sorprendentemente desde el asiento del conductor-Yo manejo-

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí?- pregunte sorprendida, ellas suspiro y cerro los ojos con cansancio

-Idiota, no hay una sola puerta en el maldito carro. Me subí por la del copiloto y me desplace, ahora dejen sus sandeces y súbanse- Metió primera y acelero

-¡Pido Copiloto!- grite y corrí para llegar, Eric trato de ganarme pero nuevamente, llegue antes que el. Me fulmino con la mirada un segundo antes de sentarse atrás.

Tan pronto como Agatha y Eric se acomodaron Leila arranco el motor, alejándose de puerto antiguo, hacia la carretera de salida

-No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles-

-¡Hey! No uses plural, Es Dess la que siempre anda haciendo alguna idiotez-

-Si, convertirte fue mi primera idiotez, Agatha-

-Tal vez; pero te sale bonita ¿A que si?- pestaño exageradamente hacia mi dirección y no pude evitar alzar el dedo medio de mi mano hacia ella, se rió junto con Eric.

El resto del camino fue sin parada, excepto para conseguir un poco de gas. Y Leila tomo el poder total del volante, argumentando que no quería más infantiles discusiones por el maldito carro.

La verdad, Leila ya estaba viendo como aumentar la pequeña cantidad de dinero que teníamos, un voto para la chica, sabía como administrar el dinero. El carro lo dejamos a unos 15 kilómetros de Macedonia y recorrimos el resto corriendo, como tanto quería Eric.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar, fue registrar la zona –algo de lo mucho que nos estaba enseñando Alexander- y luego conseguir un alojamiento fácil donde pudiéramos cambiarnos.

Resulto ser un pequeño cuarto de motel de paso, era pequeño pero elegante, además no necesitamos mucho de las camas, el decorado era moderno y fresco, no tenía aire acondicionado. Pero no me podía quejar.

-¿Sabes que sería bueno?- dijo Agatha mientras salía de la regadera secándose el cabello, acababa de colocarse unas nuevas mechas de color morada –insistía en pintarse el cabello, aunque este se cayera al poco tiempo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Leila mientras veía como yo y Eric nos peleábamos por el control remoto –insistía en ver SPN- Agatha se sentó en la cama, al lado de Leila que estaba recostada

-Que Vayamos al centro comercial, digo, comprar unas cuantas prendas no estaría mal. Estoy cansada de tener solo dos cambios de ropas o robar-

-Que curioso, justo lo que yo dije sobre el robo de autos- señalo Eric mientras me miraba molesto dejándome el control de la TV

-No creo que sea bueno, además, necesitamos juntar dinero…invertir-

-Eso es aburrido- me queje, estirándome en la cama al lado de Eric. Leila me miro molesta

-Aburrido, pero necesario- **"Y Prometiste que lo haríamos…asentarnos"**

"Lo se…pero es tan…pronto"

"_Pienso igual…"_ Leila suspiro

"**Si, yo también, pero a lo que me refiero es que no tenemos un capital; podríamos juntarlo para el fututo. No tiene nada de malo ver a futuro"**

"Si cuando eres inmortal" me queje y Leila suspiro

-Leila, no necesariamente tenemos que gastar mucho dinero-

-No, es cierto. Pero Agatha no tiene control sobre los gastos, Eric-

-Lo tengo, solo que bueno…demonios, es divertido ser inmortal ahora y con pocas preocupaciones-

-Además, talvez encontremos a algún miembro del clan que buscamos y nos lleve, o tengamos un rastro- Leila se mordió el labio mirando pensativamente a Eric, me giro a ver y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Bien, vamos-

Y así, en menos de medía hora. Estábamos en el centro comercial mas cercano de Macedonia, siguiendo a Agatha de tienda en tienda –todas de estilo gótico- no comprábamos mucho, pero debo decir que era divertido entrar y probarse algunas prendas.

-A mi no me gusta el negro- se quejo Eric, cuando Agatha le quiso poner una chaqueta

-¿No te gusta?- pregunte mientras veía la chaqueta, totalmente de cuero y con algunos artilugios metálicos, nada mal-Pero si el día de la convención estabas de negro- sonrío apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Bueno, si. Pero es que siempre uso negro para ir a esas cosas, los colores oscuros y negros se me hacen tan…deprimentes, por lo general los evito- entrecerré los ojos, mientras el sonreía- Es que se me hace tan de góticos, y yo no soy partidario. La verdad no se por que ustedes se visten siempre de negros-

-El negro no es solo de góticos- me queje, Agatha a mi lado asintió-Además, es un color genial-

-Que combina con todo- convino Agatha mientras me pasaba una blusa negra con estampado en rojo-

-Además, se ve bien con ropa elegante e informal- apoyo Leila, que salía del vestidor con unos jeans azules y una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga-¿Qué opinan?- sin pensarlo, los tres alzamos el pulgar en su dirección

-Bueno, puede que a ustedes se les vea bien. Pero yo paso- sonrío- Prefiero ser el juez y la envidia de todos ellos- señalo hacia la ventana, donde un par de chicos miraba hacia nosotras, aunque no era que el se quedara atrás. La vendedora del local no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Bien, como quieras-dijo Leila mientras se volvía a meter para cambiarse. La mire un momento antes de girarme a Agatha

-¿Por qué las rubias siempre se ven genial con negro?-

-Las rubias se ven genial con todo-

-Y siempre acaparan la atención- argumento Eric mientras miraba hacia el vestidor donde se estaba Leila-

-Tengo una teoría sobre eso- dijo Agatha-De por que Leila siempre es la mas aclamada; una vez leí un reportaje sobre que en los pavos reales, eran los machos que siempre llevaban el plumaje mas llamativo, para poder conseguir hembras. De igual forma, los leones, tienen una melena ostentosa y se dice, que los que tienen el pelaje mas claro, consiguen más hembras que los otros machos que tienen el pelaje oscuro-

-Gracias por decirme pavo real- dijo Leila saliendo del vestidor con la ropa en mano, Agatha se rió- Pero son machos los que hacen eso, y hasta donde se, soy niña- me reí por lo bajo y Eric sonrío. Agatha puso cara de sorpresa

-¿Eres niña? Vale…hasta ahora me entero- Leila le fulmino con la mirada, y Agatha se encogió de hombros-Tal vez, pero si te das cuenta. Durante siglos el hombre siempre ha buscado la forma de ser más llamativo. Mas la mujer, vistiéndose con ropa ostentosa, joyas y maquillaje…-

-Con o sin maquillaje, yo las veo hermosas- argumento Eric, el sabía bien que la única que usaba maquillaje y solo para acentuar su imagen gótica, era Agatha-Pero es que con ustedes no parece necesario algún artilugio, demonios, aunque se vistan como pordioseras, llamarían la atención-

-Si, pero por lo mal que oleríamos- contesto Leila, colocándose junto a Eric. Este le sonrío y se acerco a ella, colocando una mano sobre la cadera de ella y acercándose hasta su cuello. Le recorrió con la nariz el hombro y el cuello antes de separase de una sorprendida Leila, él sonreía divertido y un poco…coqueto.

-Citricos…- suspiro satisfecho-dudo que un día ese aroma sea, pestilente. Cariño- le sonrío mientras ella se balanceaba de un pie a otro, de forma nerviosa. Agatha y yo nos miramos

"Aquí huele a romance" me burle

"_Chica, el termostato esta por los cielos. ¡Están que arden!"_ Leila frunció el ceño hacia nosotras, sonreímos

"_¿Q_ué_?"_ preguntamos al unísono, divertidas. Ella nos fulmino con la mirada antes de tomar de la mano a Eric y salir

-Vamos, Eric, creo que las chicas ya no necesitan de nuestro servicio- camino fuera de la tienda, dejando las prendas que se había probado

-¿Los seguimos?- pregunte divertida, mi hermana se encogió de hombros

-No hay de otra, Leila es la que trae el dinero- suspire y camine junto con Agatha fuera de la tienda. Los seguimos hasta una zona de comida, donde había mesas por toda la zona, con los restaurantes alrededor.

Olfatee el aire, cierto que ya no podía comer ni beber otra cosa que no fuera sangre, pero el aroma del la comida en cocción, aun cuando me molestaba un poco –por mi sensible olfato- me traía recuerdos; yo había sido una persona muy glotona. Adoraba comer y comer de todo –gracias a dios por mi metabolismo acelerado- y simplemente yo siempre buscaba un momento para comer, era el olor y la parte de cocinar la que mas me gustaba.

"_¿Te gustaba cocinar?"_ pregunto sorprendida Agatha, mientras nos acercábamos a donde estaban Eric y Leila, la ultima ignorándonos tajantemente. Me encogí de hombros

"Me gusta mucho, era una de mis opción. Cuando era mas joven estaba segura que si no era escritora, sería chef"

"_Ja…tu con un sombrero ridículo, digno de ver_" le fruncí el ceño

"Tenía buen sazón" se rió

"_No puedo decir nada, yo nunca probé la comida. Además, yo era pésima cocinando" _nos sentamos frente a ellos, Eric nos sonrío pero Leila fingió que a mesa era más interesante

-¿Molesta aun?- ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño

"**Es mas bien, que la idea de que el y yo…no me parece tan loca**" confeso, ambas nos reímos de ella

"_No tiene nada de malo. Eres mujer, el es hombre. Ambos son heterosexuales. Así que si tienes ganas…"_

"**He leído su mente y no esta plenamente interesado"**

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño

"**A el no le parece mala idea, pero es como…como si prefería solo tener una amistad con nosotras. Yo no digo que me este enamorando, simplemente que el chico me parece…atractivo"**

"Y a el le parecemos atractivas las tres" sentencie mientras capturaba un poco de los pensamientos que Leila le había sacado a Eric

"**Prefiere mantenerse alejado, a causar conflictos…o lastimarnos"** asentí. Todas queríamos a Eric, era como un hermano…aunque ninguna lo consideraba un hermano pleno, como entre nosotras tres. Era mas como un hijo de todas, al que cuidábamos, y simplemente el permanecía a nuestro lado por que consideraba que sería grosero para con nosotros y estúpido para su supervivencia.

Nos quería y nos respetaba. Leila no era que quisiera algo serio con el, pero ella estaba considerando la idea de un polvo solo que ¿Cómo eso afectaría? La verdad, nosotras aun no nos teníamos del todo una mentalidad de nuestra especie, no sabíamos como reaccionar a este tipo de…atracciones. Era más animal, como si la parte salvaje y natural de Leila, le digiera que estaba delante de un gran espécimen y seria tonto de su parte, si no lo saboreaba.

Las atracciones físicas siempre son algo común entre los humanos, pero es cierto que por lo general no se permite aceptar ese tipo de atracción. Solo que…debo admitir, hasta yo sentía esa atracción magnética, hacia el poder de guerrero que ocultaba Eric. No era tan fuerte como cuando Alexander, pero aun así era notorio

"_Acuéstate con el y ya"_ argumento Agatha en tono aburrido

"**Yo no estoy acostumbrada a 'solo acotarme y ya'"** asentí

"Leila es mas…del estilo formal"

"_Ya…bien, entonces aya tu. Son tus hormonas no las mías. A mi también me gustaría, pero lo veo como si las viera a ustedes. Acostarme con el seria como…no se…acostarme con una de ustedes…simplemente…no"_ me reí de la explicación de Agatha mientras se encogía de hombros

-Cada vez que ustedes se retiran a platicar, yo me quedo preguntando que tanto dicen- argumento Eric, viéndonos curioso. Le sonreí

-Cosa de chicas-

-Son demasiado obvia, a decir verdad. Es como si hablaran voz alta, se les olvida y hacen pequeños gestos, como encogerse de hombros o sonreír levemente, hasta se nota quien se dirige a quien, o quien lleva el control de la conversación, por la forma en que se miran entre si-

-¿En serio?- pregunte sorprendida, el se encogió de hombros

-Tal vez es por que lo se, y soy observador-

-Hablando de observadores- dijo Leila con gesto serio, mientras miraba hacia un punto. Eric se tenso ante su tono de voz y miro hacia donde ella miraba, nosotras no nos giramos pero vimos a través de la mente de Leila

"**Vampiros…"**

"_Fue mas fácil y rápido que antes"_ observo Agatha, seria.

Caminaban con gesto regio y con un poder, que hasta los humanos a su alrededor se apartaban cuando pasaban cerca de ellos. Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres.

Las mujeres eran altas, de piernas largas y una figura envidiable. Una era un poco mas robusta que la otra, que era delgada y con pocas formas, pero siendo hermosa aun.

La de la derecha era de cabellos negros y la que estaba a su lado, era de cabello castaño oscuro, ambas de unos ojos oscuros. Sus ropas eran normales, que hasta podían pasar desapercibidas.

Los hombres eran una variedad, había uno alto, y robusto que parecía tosco y hasta peligroso, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises; otro era rubio igual, pero de color mas oscuro y ojos castaños. También era de menor estatura, pero sin dejar ese aire peligroso. El último era escuálido y alargado, con ojos almendrados de color castaño claro y cabellos bronce, con una actitud que me recordaba a los empollones de la escuela, solo le faltaba los lentes.

Con todo y la variedad, tenían ese aire regio que de alguna forma hizo que toda mi piel se erizara, o tal vez solo fue imaginaciones mías. Ellos no nos ponían atención en ese momento, pero un segundo después, la mujer de cabellos negros aparto su vista del aparador y recorrió la mirada hasta que llego a nosotros. Nos sonrío de forma amistosa y movió sus labios rápido, pero a un volumen tan bajo que hasta donde estábamos nosotros apenas se escucho un susurro. Sin embargo los que estaban a su alrededor, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la par hacia nosotros. Dos más nos sonrieron, los dos hombres altos. Mientras que la mujer y el empollón nos miraban solo curiosos. Sin preámbulo caminaron hacia nosotros.

Mientras ellos se acercaban, Leila saco toda la información de sus mentes. Edad, nombres y si pertenecían al clan de Athan, por suerte era así. Y dos de ellos eran sus mas cercanos colaboradores, que sin darse cuenta nos accedieron a una gran cantidad de información respecto al funcionamiento de el clan en si.

-Son forasteros…- dijo la dama de cabellos negros, Christine. No había tono de pregunta, solo curiosidad y una abierta bienvenida. Eric a nuestro parecía alerta y dispuesto a defendernos; con precaución rocé su pierna con mi pie, dándole a entender que estuviera tranquilo. Para mi orgullo, el solo se relajo un poco pero no dio muestras de haber captado mi indirecta, sin embargo, movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia mi, haciéndolo parecer un movimiento casual. Pero dándome a entender que había captado, pero que sin embargo no bajaría la guardia. O eso fue lo que capte de sus pensamientos a través de Leila.

-Lo somos, si- dije con una sonrisa cordial-Y ustedes son del clan de Athan ¿me equivoco, Christine?- ella me sonrío, pero estaba había sorpresa en sus ojos

-No sabía que tan famosos, como para que un par de neófitos supieran nuestra identidad ¿Quién es su creador?-me encogí de hombros

-Mi creador escapo tan rápido como pudo, después de morderme. Ni su nombre se molesto en darme. Y yo soy la creadora de Agatha y Leila- mis hermanas asintieron cuando las mencione

-¿Las creaste?- hubo sorpresa en la voz varonil del empollón, Reuben-No puede ser, no te calculo mas de…dos años- le sonreí

-Un año y siete meses-el frunció el ceño

-¿Y el?- pregunto señalando con la cabeza a Eric. Este se tenso pero no dio muestras visibles de ello

-Eric, es un caso diferente. Lo creamos entre Leila y yo- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Entre…- pregunto la otra mujer

-Creo, hermana-intervino Leila antes de que terminara de preguntar la otra mujer-Que estas informando de mas a ellos- fruncí el ceño y asentí

-Si, tienes razón, Leila-

-No se ofendan- dijo Leila con una sonrisa de disculpa-Pero si daremos explicaciones no será ante ustedes-

-¿A quien entonces?- pregunto la otra mujer, Jeannette. Por su expresión ella y todos los demás, conocían la respuesta. Sin embargo querían oírnosla decir

-A Athan, por supuesto- dijo Agatha con gesto aburrido- Nos harían un gran favor si nos llevaran ante el- Reuben cruzo los brazos

-¿Por qué deberíamos? Ustedes son las que deberían en un principio, ir ante el-

-Esa es nuestra intención-continuo Agatha

-Solo que nosotros no sabíamos donde buscar, solo estábamos seguras de que su clan, uno de los mas extensos. Estaba en esta zona- argumento Leila

-¿Y como supieron ese detalle?- pregunto Jeannette.

-De nuevo, solo lo diremos ante Athan- dije, con voz segura. No quería…no queríamos dar muestras de debilidad o inferioridad. El mas joven ahí era uno de los vampiros que no había hablado, aun así la diferencia entre el y nosotras, era mucha. Era por respeto y supervivencia, que debíamos respetarlos. Pero nosotros necesitábamos darnos a respetar también, y por cuan diferentes éramos nosotras.

Entre ellos se miraron, y luego de que Reuben se encogiera de hombros, el vampiro mas alto, de nombre Bayron, saco un teléfono de su pantalón y marco unas teclas y se puso al teléfono mientras se alejaba de nosotros un poco. Hablo un poco que el otro en la línea, entre susurros, al final colgó con un asentimiento y se acerco a nosotros

-Vengan- su voz era seca y ligeramente ronca, que de alguna forma hizo que me diera escalofríos por toda la piel.

"_Diablos, mujer…te gustan grandes y toscos"_ se burlo Agatha mientras se levantaba. Dándome a notar que Byron no era tan diferente a Alexander. Fingí distracción. Caminamos tras ellos, con nuestra antigua formación: yo en el centro, con mis hermanas a los lados, a un paso tras de mi. Eric justo detrás de nosotras, cuidando nuestras espaldas, mas por los pensamientos que Leila me mando, preparado para saltar entre nosotras y ellos. Aunque no tuviera ni la más minima idea de cómo pelear.

No cruzamos ni una palabra mas, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento y Jeannette y el otro rubio, Gerard. Se separaron de nosotros. Byron miro por sobre su hombro directamente a mi

-Comprenderán, que no veníamos preparados para ustedes. Ellos irán en el carro que trajimos, por otra parte, si no les molesta. Nosotros correremos- me dio una sonrisa ladeada y yo asentí, con un encogimiento de hombros.

No solo era eso, Leila me lo dijo. Era también por que no querían que nos sintiéramos importantes o algo así, también por que querían vernos en movimientos y ver que tan ágiles éramos. En pocas palabras, nos estaban probando.

Era cierto que todo vampiro era ágil y rápido. Pero aun entre nosotros había ciertas diferencias. Por ejemplo, que Eric había demostrado ser bueno con los reflejos, y Leila era rápida, solo un poco mas que yo y Agatha.

Byron miro un momento en búsqueda de posibles espectadores, después de un momento echo a correr, nosotros lo seguimos sin dudar junto con Reuben y Christine.

La carrera resulto ser divertida, y no pude evitar competir un poco contra Eric y mis hermanas, pero sin dejar de seguir a los otros. Que parecían más serios y centrados a diferencia de nosotros, que nos reíamos de vez en cuando de la carrera. No nos preocupaba para nada el correr, era tan natural, el viento rompiendo contar nuestra mas que sensible piel, excitándonos. La adrenalina a toda potencia, pero sin el miedo, ya que todos nuestros sentidos estaban mas que alerta a lo demás. Cada piedra, cada bache o deformación del terreno, cada obstáculo era advertido por todos nuestros sentidos con anticipación. Era hasta posible correr con los ojos cerrados si así lo deseábamos.

"**Estamos en su territorio"** dijo Leila y al instante cada uno dejo la competencia, aun Eric que no podía leer nuestros pensamientos. No era necesario, incluso yo sentí potenciado el aroma de vampiro en esos terrenos. Estaba por todas partes ese aroma que me era tan familiar ya; solo que nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte. Era una cantidad que nunca llegue a imaginar a ver –u oler- de vampiros la que nos rodeaba.

Paseamos un poco más por los terrenos, llenos de bosques y lejos de los humanos. Antes de que ante nosotros se abriera un prado y en medio de este una gran mansión. No esto no era una GRAN mansión. De construcción renacentista y una gran cúpula al lado derecho, había una puerta grande, o más bien solo un gran arco por que la entrada carecía de puerta.

Esto era mas un templo que una mansión, pero aun así se veía la opulencia y la riqueza en cada esquina. Justo enfrente de la entrada, estaba en hilera unos cuantos autos que brillaban contra el sol del atardecer.

"Vaya…si que saben vivir"

"_Son eternos, tienes que saberlo"_ contesto sarcástica Agatha, pero con la misma sorpresa que yo poseyéndola.

Detuvimos la carrera justo frente a la entrada, y en ese preciso momento apareció una mujer mayor, de cabellos rubios platinados, la mayoría blancos y con vestimenta ostentosa delante de la entrada.

A pesar de que se veía mayor, no había arruga o muestra de vejez, todo lo contrario. Definitivamente nosotros los vampiros teníamos al mejor cirujano natural del mundo. Que leche es esto de la inmortalidad

-Tardaron mucho- Byron se inclino ligeramente ante la mujer. Antigua y una de las de más autoridad, según Leila. Serina.

-Tomamos la vía larga, discúlpanos- la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Cuando empezaran a madurar- suspiro maternalmente. Nosotros nos movimos incómodos ¿madurar? Si ellos simplemente corrieron a su destino, nosotros fuimos los niños que se pusieron a competir. Incluso Leila lo pensaba.

Serina miro hacia nosotros y su gesto se petrifico en la indiferencia.

-Síganme- se limito a decir y se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba; tomando la formación que teníamos la seguimos.

La casa era tan elegante tanto por dentro como por fuera. De colores de madera, y cortinas larga y de terciopelo. No eran colores oscuros, pero tampoco muy frescos. Era un término medio. La madera era una de las cosas predominantes, maderas caras podía decir, por el color y el olor. Y había una cantidad de artes que me hacían sentir en un museo más que en una casa.

Llegamos hasta una habitación, donde había una puerta doble, deslizante. Serina la abrió y nos hizo un gesto a que entráramos.

-El vendrá en un momento- sin mas desapareció, dejando la puerta abierta y sin girar a ver si entrábamos o decidíamos husmear. Mire hacia mis hermanas, Agatha se encogió de hombros y fue la primera en entrar. Con un suspiro Leila le siguió y al final decidí entrar, pues Eric no parecía de los que entraban antes que una mujer.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa, de techos altos y con una enorme chimenea al fondo que estaba encendida y llenaba de calor, que acariciaba mi piel. El piso era de madera, y había sillones y cojines por todas partes.

-La zona de entretenimiento-afirmo Leila mientras paseaba la mirada, evaluando el lugar. Había también grandes libreros repletos de libros, incluso una rockola, mas estaba apagada. Un televisión en una de las esquinas donde había un solo asiento delante de el

-Debo suponer, que no nos están tomando en serio- como bien le habíamos enseñado a Eric, no se sentó ni busco lugar. Tampoco es como si se sintiera en confianza como para hacerlo, aun con todo el estaba alerta. Mas por querer protegernos que por temer su propia seguridad

-No somos damiselas en peligro- se quejo Agatha leyendo los mismos pensamientos de el a través de Leila. El nos miro y nos dio una sonrisa ladeada

-Lo siento, pero mi mami me enseño a ser protector con las damas-Agatha gruño y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia una de las muchas pinturas que colgaban en el lugar. Esta era de estilo renacentista y mostraba a una mujer, postrada en un sillón, totalmente desnuda y con sus cabellos castaños claros cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mirando hacia fuera de la pintura con gesto ausente.

Agatha miro detenidamente la pintura, con aire ausente. Entonces, como un recuerdo viejo vino a mi: Agatha pintaba. Como yo, cuando era humana tenía el hobbie por la pintura y si mal no recuerdo, era buena; pero como yo con la escritura, había dejado la pintura y no había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Ahora, delante de la pintura, note ese anhelo por volver a tomar el pincel y ponerse delante de un caballete; jugar con el carbón entre sus manos mientras delineaba las figuras de su mente.

Yo hace tiempo que no pensaba en la escritura, a veces las historias que antes invadían mi mente volvían a mi, pero no las hacía a un lado. Parte de eso era por que no había vuelto a tener lápiz y papel a la mano. O un computador. Había una parte de mi que extrañaba eso, extrañaba explotar su imaginación. Escribir era para mi como respirar, o lo fue.

Y lo mismo le pasaba a Agatha

"Vuelve a pintar…" le susurre a Agatha, sintiéndome culpable ante su disertación. Ella miro hacia mi con una sonrisa triste

"_Lo haré, a su debido tiempo. Y no es tu culpa"_

"Yo te arranque de tu antigua vida" ella suspiro

"_No me arrancaste de nada, me diste a escoger y yo escogí esto. Siempre te agradeceré todo esto"_

"Pero…"

"_No deje de pintar por ello, simplemente…con todo…se me paso. Volveré a hacerlo…en cuanto me adapte, tengo una eternidad para volver a pintar"_ la mire por tiempo indeterminado, y al final asentí

"**Cuando sea el momento, todas volveremos ha hacer lo que nos gustaba." **Sentencio Leila, y recordé que ella escribía tanto como yo. Aunque ella había tenido el pequeño logro de haber publicado algo.

Suspire, sintiendo de nuevo todos los cambios que mi nueva naturaleza me había hecho hacer, y dándome cuenta, que no por que yo estuviera ahí para ellas, significaba que fuera mas fácil para mis hermanas. Ellas también habían dejado cosas atrás y puede, que hasta lo extrañaban.

Hep…como que si soy dramática y egoísta.

"Solo dramática" se burlo Agatha, no le conteste por que en ese momento apareció un hombre delante del marco.

Solo puedo decir: No me lo envuelvan, así me lo llevo.

Athan era alto y delgado, pero con complexión musculosa sin exagerar. Tenía un porte que me recordaba a los esgrimistas o jinetes. Cabello castaño rubio, revuelto de una forma que lo hacía parecer sexy. No pasaba de los 30 años, y tenia una expresión varonil. Ojos de color azul y piel clara. Y una nariz alta y recta, ligeramente delgada. Su sonrisa grande en sus labios delgados, le marcaban hoyuelos a ambos lados y sus pómulos eran altos.

Sus pantalones eran grises de vestir, y lo acomodaba con una levita de color café claro, desabotonado de manera descuidad, mostrando que su dorso estaba desnudo bajo la levita. Y tenía una piel clara y sus músculos delineados.

Por Satán, necesito hielo…mucho hielo. O a el en mi cama.

-Disculpen la tardanza, estaba atendiendo unos asuntos.- dijo al tiempo que entraba, tras de el le siguieron Byron y Reuben. Con gesto serio

"**Realmente, el solo probaba nuestra paciencia. Precaución, el chico solo actúa de manera jovial. Y es antiguo, mas que la misma Serina"** no contestamos a la advertencia de Leila, pero ella sabía que llego a nosotras. Eric no estaba al tanto, pero su postura nos dijo que a pesar de no tener la información extra. Sabía.

Athan se fue a sentar en el sillón más cercano a la fogata, parecía pequeño pero acogedor. Reuben y Byron se colocaron a sus lados. Sin atreverse a sentarse.

Suspire, y olvide toda las reglas que se me había enseñado, incluso hice a un lado mi natural sobreprotección hacia mis hermanas.

-Mi nombre es Desireé. Ellas son Agatha y Leila-

-Y Eric, si lo se. Mis hermanos aquí, me explicaron un poco la situación-asentí, cuando el guardo silencio y me miro serio-Ahora, deja eso de lado y dime…como es que tu, sabías de mi clan. Y principalmente algo por lo que yo y Reuben tenemos curiosidad: como es que tu, siendo tan joven, transformaste a estas dos-nos miramos detenidamente, olvide lo atractivo que el me parecía y me concentre en ser objetiva

-Hay mas peculiaridades que el simple hecho de que haya trasformado a dos, en tan poco tiempo-dije, optando por ser directa, me pasee por la sala mientras mis hermanas tomaban asiento, junto con Eric. Dando una cierta idea de poder y valentía- Las primeras que deberías saber, es que yo bebo de humanos, pero que no necesariamente debo matarlos. Mi mordida no lleva a la transformación- mire hacia Athan, tenia las manos unidas a través de las yemas, y el tobillo de su pierna izquierda descansaba sobre la rodilla de la derecha. Su mirada y su pose no advertían nada, pero Leila leyó sus pensamiento, donde había sorpresa.

-Ninguna de nuestras mordidas es peligrosa-acentúo Agatha, mientras se revisaba las uñas, miro hacia el con una sonrisa petulante-Y, debo advertir, por educación. Que es mejor que cuiden sus pensamientos, mi hermana Leila puede leerlos- esta vez, el abrió ligeramente sus ojos. Reuben cambio su peso de una pierna a la otra

-Imposible- hablo la voz seca y varonil de Byron, yo mire hacia el con, seria

-Y las tres nos podemos comunicar mentalmente, así que lo que ella lea de ustedes. Lo sabremos nosotros- advertí, me plante justo en medio de la habitación y coloque mis brazos tras de mi espalda-Este don no lo supe hasta que las trasforme, un año después de que yo fuera convertida. Mi transformación no fue diferente a la de cualquiera de nuestra especie. Fui atacada y la mordida provoco mi transformación, alguien que olvido terminar su almuerzo-sonreí- Pero cuando cambie a mis hermanas, fue necesario algo mas que una simple mordía-

-Hubo un intercambio de sangre- continuo Leila- Desireé, desde que fue trasformada no podía trasformar a nadie más. Bebemos, y dejamos inconcientes a las victimas sin ningún recuerdo de nuestra presencia. Para trasformar, se necesita llevar a la victima al borde de la muerte, y después darle de nuestra sangre-

-Quien sea trasformado, por de esa forma. Compartirá nuestra mente, o eso pensamos-dijo Agatha- Pero quien muerda, debe ser el mismo que le da la sangre. Pues como descubrimos con Eric- apunto mirándolo- al ser Desireé quien bebió de el, y Leila quien le diera la sangre. El no tiene ningún poder mental- durante toda nuestra plática, nadie hablo, los tres oyentes solo nos observaban. Miraron hacia Eric, y después regresaron la vista a mi. No por que actuara como la Líder, ya los tres sabían que a pesar de que soy la mas vieja, no era líder. Éramos un grupo utópico. O así lo veían ellos. Ellos me miraron, por que yo era la única de pie, y al parecer, la responsable de usar la voz

-Es interesante…pero poco creíble- dijo Athan. Agatha bufó

-¿incluso tu, un vampiro, necesita pruebas para creer?- dijo con cierto tono despectivo. Athan sonrío, aunque su mirada se oscureció un poco por el enojo

-No dije que no les creyera, si no que su historia parece poco creíble- mire un momento al vampiro, luego gire a ver sobre mi hombro a Leila. Ella ni siquiera me miro, sabiendo lo que yo quería, viéndolo en mi mente. Entrelazo sus dedos y miro sus manos.

-Athan, fuiste trasformado en el año 789 antes de cristo. Vivias en esta misma zona, tu creadora te compro como esclavo, y cuando cumpliste los 27 años, en el mismo verano de esa época, decidió transformarte después de que la salvaste de morir a manos de una lamia. Aunque tu ni siquiera tenías ideas de lo que era. El simple hecho de que la salvaste, en tu opinión, por suerte. Te hizo de suficiente valía para, Mackenna para traerte al mundo como criatura de la noche. Huiste de ella, después de los primeros 100 años a su lado, cansado de la vida de ermitaño que ella llevaba. Vagaste por el mundo, conociendo y dándote a conocer, desde entonces deseando ser un jefe de clan. Participaste en innumerables pelas y en el año de 1231, escuchaste que tu creadora fue atrapada por los de la inquisición, que en secreto sabían de la existencia de vampiros y no solo llevaban a humanos o inocentes a la muerte. Ella fue purificada a través de las llamas, y estuviste para presenciarlo, aunque no hiciste nada por que considerabas que era lo mejor. Mackenna se había dejado llevar por la locura que la soldad le dio, y tarde o temprano sería un peligro para los de nuestra especie.

"Te dolió hacerlo, por que en el fondo la amabas, y aun a veces recuerdas con suma precisión sus gritos y suplicas por que la ayudaras. Ella te amaba con locura, pues ella antes de ser trasformada había perdido un hijo cuando era un niño, y tu eras muy parecido a el. Para ti ella también era una…

-¡Basta!- rugió Athan, al tiempo que se levantaba y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados en furia. Muchas de las cosas que dijo Leila, nadie lo sabía y el no quería recordarlo. Por eso estaba furioso y a la vez, sorprendido por todo ello.

Sus dos colegas se colocaron a ambos lados, mirándonos calculadores. Reuben no quería hacer eso, una parte de el estaba en sumo interesado por esto

-Nos hemos excedido, lo lamento- dije para traer la paz, incline ligeramente la cabeza. Athan me miro un momento, y un segundo después se tranquilizo al tiempo que componía su porte.

-Es interesante el don que tienen…pero no vuelvan a leer mi mente-

-O la mía- agrego Reuben con cierto tono divertido que hizo sonreír a Athan. Este me miro con gesto serio

-¿Por qué nos lo dicen? ¿Por qué tardaron tiempo en llegar? En un año y medio no tuve noticias de ningún clan, sobre ustedes-sonreí conciliadora

-Por que tardamos en dar con los nuestros, después de ser trasformada.-

-Y el primero que encontramos, fue un bastardo ermitaño que decidió usarnos para su propósito- continuo Agatha con cierto tono acido

-Nuestro don, es para nosotras. Y no se lo damos a nadie, que nosotras queramos, y para los fines que queramos-continuo Leila. Athan la miro un momento y asintió. Me giro a ver

-Y supongo que ustedes se escaparon y decidieron buscar refugio conmigo, descubriendo a través de la mente de el. Que mi clan es de lo mas grandes-asentí-¿Puedo saber quien es este…vampiro?-sonreí, las tres lo hicimos

-Te suena…Alexander D'Asforza- Athan bufó y después me sonrío amistosamente

-Tengo cuentas pendientes con el. Por mi, lindas. Será un placer tenerlas en mi mansión-amplio la sonrisa- Creo que placer, será mas de lo que ustedes me den- nos observo detenidamente a los cuatro, clavando su vista al final en Agatha, quien se la devolvió. Petulante.


	16. Cotidiana Inmortalidad

**_Haaa...una de la mañana y yo cuelgo. Espero que valga la pena, por que mañana magrugo y odio andar con sueño. Arg..._**

**_Vale, los dejo me caigo de sueño...y como cuando tengo hambre, me vuelvo huraña._**

**_Adunafael, ya termine de leer tu historia, y no tengo palabras. Solo puedo decir la frase de siempre: ME HA ENCANTADO _**

**_pero por dios, mujer, que necesito leer tambien del trio...cuarteto. Y necesito leer de mi otra vez xD_**

**_Vale, perdon la forma en que lo expreso, pero buenol...estoy tan gruñona como un oso despues de hibernar, cabreada por la falta de sueñ...mi culpa, no me puedo qujar, pero tampoco evitarlo_**

**_Se ven, dejen firma. (Adu tu historia...cualquiera, ¡YA!)_**

**Cotidiana Inmortalidad**

Athan suspiro mientras se sentaba de manera perezosa, no se porque verlo hacer eso me causo un placer y a la vez me divirtió. Era como ver un helado derritiéndose, un helado que daría lo que fuera por probar.

-¿Reuben, Podrías acomodar a nuestras invitadas y a Eric? Fíjate que sus habitaciones sean de su agrado- dijo con un tono desinteresado, el aludido asintió y dio un paso hacia nosotros

-Con una habitación tenemos-dije, mirando a Athan, este enarco una ceja

-Estamos acostumbradas a compartir habitación- aclaro Leila

-No es como si tuviéramos mucha privacidad- dijo Agatha con un encogimiento de hombros. Athan la miro, especulativo y después asintió

-Debe ser, si comparten mente…díganme…-

-Si no te molesta-interrumpió Leila- Dejaremos el ataque de preguntas y respuestas para luego- la expresión de el jefe de clan fue de decepción, pero duro apenas unos segundos antes de asentir con arrepentimiento

-Desde luego, primero la cordialidad-

-Yo, si no es mucha molestia- Interrumpió Eric levantándose de su lugar- Preferiría tener mi propia habitación- miro hacia mi-No te molestes, Dess, pero es que eso de compartir habitación no es lo mío,…un chico necesita su espacio-bufe

-Y seguimos con el machismo ¿Por qué rayos te convertí?-

-No lo hiciste- dijo Leila con una sonrisa ladeada, me encogí de hombros

-Sí, bien…tu le diste la sangre. Pero ojala no hubiera bebido de el-

-Eso es exactamente lo que tratamos de evitar- rió Agatha-Pero tu eres tan cabeza dura –fruncí el ceño hacia ella, abrí la boca para contestar pero un par de risas divertidas me pararon en seco.

Los tres vampiros nos miraban divertidos

-Veo, lindas que comienzan las discusiones-

-No discutimos-aclaro Agatha-Solo dejamos en claro la verdad, Desiree tiene la cabeza dura y poca cordura- gruñí, dándome la vuelta. Por alguna razón, actuar así…me hizo sentir tan infantil. Yo actuando como niña tonta frente a vampiros milenarios…una cosa era Alexander pero ellos…

"_Sabes, Dess…La cosa es que la idea de Eric me parece tentadora"_ anuncio Agatha, me gire a verla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido _"Bien, la idea de la privacidad…"_

"Pero…"alegue

"**La verdad, estoy de acuerdo"** mire a Leila sorprendida **"Estamos todo el tiempo juntas y aunque no lo estemos, nuestras mentes están unidas…estamos seguras aquí Desiree, y si no, sabemos cuidarnos"**

"Pero…" no tenia argumento, simplemente no los había. Yo quería tenerlas a mi lado, para sentir que las podía proteger

"**No es solo eso y lo sabes"** juzgo Leila **"Es el hecho de que así también te sientes seguras, no quieres quedarte sola"**

"_No eres una bebe Dessy"_ fruncí el ceño nuevamente hacia Agatha

"¿Dessy?" se encogió de hombros. Suspire "Vale…tienen razón, estoy exagerando, pero es que estoy tan acostumbrada…"

"**No es como si nos pusieran a kilómetros de distancia"**

"_Y aunque lo hicieran, no es como si dejara de tenerte en mi cabeza y no metafóricamente hablando…por desgracia"_ vale, ellas tenían un punto. No, ellas estaban completamente acertadas. Suspire y mire hacia Athan, que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Byron. Pero Reuben nos miraba con un gesto parecido al anhelo y a la curiosidad

-Fascinante…-susurro. Eric a mi lado río

-Te acostumbras, créeme-Athan lo miro y negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Dudo acostumbrarme, la verdad-suspiro y me sonrío-¿Podrías informarme de que discutían? –

-Yo no discutía- dije cruzándome de brazos, Agatha se río

-Si claro, tu nunca discutes- le fruncí el ceño y le saque la lengua, ella se río antes de mirar a Athan-Hemos estado…conversando, y nos gustaría aceptar tu primera oferta con respecto a las habitaciones…si no es molestia-Athan sonrío

-Ninguna molestia, es mas…les daremos las habitaciones del lado oeste, son mas adecuadas para ustedes-

-Gracias por la consideración- dijo Leila, tomando un dato de su mente que no compartió con nosotras-Y si, también puedes llamarles a los demás clanes e informales de nosotros- añadió adelantándose a el. Athan sonrío, un poco incomodo

-Difícil acostumbrarse-

-Es como el "gran hermano"- dijo Eric riéndose y yo con el. Athan sonrío y asintió, junto sus manos a través de las yemas de sus dedos y nos miro serio

-Comprenden lo que conlleva esto ¿verdad?- nos miramos entre si, y luego me encogí de hombros

-Estamos bajo tu resguardo, puedes vanagloriarte con el honor de que nos has descubierto y que tu prestigio suba todo lo que quiera. No nos importa. Pero…-

-Debes comprender-continuo Leila por mí, no me importaba. Ella era la que mejor se le daba hablar de este tipo de cosas- Que nosotras no te perteneceremos, puedes retirar de tu mente la idea de ofrecernos un lugar en tu clan. Estaremos contigo por tiempo indefinido, pero declinamos de la idea de pertenecer-

-Somos agentes libres-sonrío Agatha-estamos aquí por gusto, y si nos vamos será por gusto-

-Pero mientras estemos a tu resguardo-sorprendentemente continuo Eric-Tienes nuestra lealtad y nuestra mano a tu servicio-

-Y nuestro don- agregue, sonriendo

-Pero no lo compartirán-continuo Eric, sonriéndome-No a menos que lo deseen. Créeme no es gran cosa-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Reuben con tono decepcionado y un tanto molesto. Lo mire, pasiva

-¿Compartirías todos tus secretos con alguien? ¿Te gustaría no tener no solo una…si no varias mentes, rodeando la tuya?- el se quedo pensativo. A través de Leila pude ver como se ponía en nuestro lugar, al final asintió solemne

-No es algo para compartir con cualquiera-

-Un arma peligrosa que le puedes dar a alguien, que tarde o temprano se puede convertir en tu enemigo-argumento Byron abriendo la boca después de mucho

-Me alegra que comprendan- dijo Leila levantándose con una sonrisa-¿Dónde esta esa linda suite de la que estaban pensando?- fruncí el ceño

-¿Suite?- pregunte consternada, Athan río mirando a Leila de manera confidencial

-Reuben, por favor-pidió sin mirar a su segundo al mando, este asintió y nos sonrío

-¿les molesta seguirme?-

-Eso depende… ¿me gustara donde me lleves? -dije sonriente y el me correspondio guiñándome el ojo, camine tras el con mis hermanas al lado mío y Eric tras nosotras. Al salir escuche el comentario de parte de Athan, pidiéndole a Byron que lo comunicara con Mihael.

"**Es el líder del Clan de Egipto**" me aclaro Leila

"Los va a reunir…a todos los vampiros" susurre pensativa

"_¿Qué les parece? Somos famosas"_ se regodeaba Agatha

"Estaremos y conoceremos a todos los vampiros que existen…" un escalofrío se inserto en mi columna y erizo mi piel

"_**A la gran mayoría"**_ asintió Leila **"Era inevitable…seremos un gran espectáculo, somos diferentes...únicas" **acaricio la palabra con una pizca de ego, le sonreí mientras Agatha alzaba los hombros y parecía crecer un poco mas.

Hasta ahora, no teníamos realmente un sentido de cuan real era eso cierto. Es decir, con Alexander al ser solo uno, nunca lo pensamos y luego el compartía nuestro don. Y luego apareció Eric… un neófito, y fue ese el detalle que se nos pasara desapercibida la idea.

Ahora, en un clan…con la perspectiva de muchos mas en camino

"¿Cuántos vampiros tiene este clan?" le pregunte a Leila mientras miraba por todas partes. No había visto a ninguno mas aparte de los siete primeros. Leila lo pensó un momento

"**Son alrededor de 40 fijos…y unos 25 pasantes. Mas nosotros" **la mire con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

"¿Tantos?" ella asintió

"**Te dije, es el clan mas grande…"**

"_¿Cuántos clanes hay?" _pregunto Agatha, mientras empezamos a subir por unas escaleras de mármol blanco, me sorprendí al ver que el pasamanos era de…oro. Mierda, estos vampiros se bañaban con oro ¡Se podrían en oro!

"**Son 4 los mas importantes. Este mas el de Egipto liderado por Mihael, luego hay dos en America, uno en Canadá y otro en Texas. De ahí hay mas pequeños y menor importancia. Estos cuatro son los que por su tamaño y valía obtienen un tipo de…poder sobre los demás y el de Athan más, ya que es uno de los vampiros más antiguos que hay y el primero en formar un clan"**

"Y por supuesto el hecho de que tenga mas de 60 cabezas a su servicio cuenta" Leila me sonrío

"**Por supuesto…y ahora Athan y Reuben**" le dirigió una mirada al vampiro nerd -como yo lo había proclamado- de soslayo **"piensan que nuestra adición a su encantador grupo los hará todavía mas poderosos…solo que claro, ellos no se aprovecharan de eso…"**

"_Lo único que quieren es prestigio…"_

"¿Y no es eso de alguna forma, la razón por la que huimos de Alexander?"Pregunte pensativa y nerviosa. Agatha me miro y suspiro

"_Alexander nos manipulo, puso nuestra vida en riesgo por su ambición"_

"Pero el… de no ser por sus errores del pasado, hubiera sido respetado y venerado por muchos" en respuesta Agatha bufo

"_Dime por favor que no lo estas defendiendo o juro que…"_ Leila no decía nada, solo me miraba

"**¿Qué hay de tu conexión con el?"** pregunto al fin **"¿Ya no esta?"** la mire pensativa. Al final suspire, ellas habían dejado de escucharlo mucho antes que yo. Para mi fue mas difícil, y aun cuando ya no estaba unido a mi mente, aun podía sentirlo…jalando de mi. Su sangre llamándome…pero eso era algo que no quería admitir

"No es por eso por lo que dije eso es que…no puedo evitar pensar que…"

"_Piensa mucho para no tener neuronas"_ tajo Agatha _"El clan nos a aceptado y prometido protegernos, como a cualquier vampiro y aceptan nuestras…especialidades. Usaran su poder por que se lo ofrecimos…tu se los ofreciste, pero no nos obligaran a hacerlo si nosotras no deseamos"_

"**Nos respetan"** suspire, y asentí. Eso era verdad…era toda una jodida verdad y aun así…si hubiéramos aclarado bien con Alexander…

No pude pensarlo por que de pronto Agatha me golpeo tras la nuca

-¡Que demonios!- me lleve la mano a la nuca mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella se había detenido y me miraba molesta, con los brazos en jarras. Leila estaba detrás de ella suspirando entre molesta y aburrida.

Eric se paro consternado y Reuben nos miraba sorprendido

-Ya me aburriste con tus cavilaciones y tus peros- se quejo Agatha-Deja de una maldita vez verle tres pies al gato… o es o no es. Y Alexander no es nuestro maldito amigo-

-Ya lo se- me queje, apretando los dientes- Pero no tenias que golpearme- bufo

-Tenia y quería…y lo volveré hacer, por que es la única forma de hacer que tu maldita neurona funcione como es debido- gruñí y estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia ella. Agatha me esperaba con una expresión burlona y de superioridad. Una sonrisa divertida

-A veces juro que me dan ganas de descuartizarte-puso los ojos en blanco

-El día que logres si quiera acercarte a mi sin terminar con heridas graves…entonces dejare que me descuartices y hasta le des mi restos a perros de la calle-

-No lo haría…no soy tan cruel para enfermar a los pobres perros-

-Sin mencionar que nunca le has ganado a Agatha-se burlo Leila, la mire y le gruñí

-¿De que lado estas?-

-¿En este momento?- pregunto divertida-En el de el- señalo a un Reuben sorprendido-El tiene una linda habitación, una cómoda cama y una bañera con terminaciones en oro y plata que me parece mas que tentadora- camino hacia el, lo tomo del brazo y lo insto a caminar

-Supongo que no me dirás que paso- le pregunto cauteloso el vampiro nerd, Eric nos miro, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida y siguió a Leila y a Reuben

-Si te tuviera que explicar por cada vez que esas dos idiotas se pelean, nunca terminaría- su voz se fue alejando mientras subía.

Mire hacia Agatha

-Ella es un autentico dolor en el culo cuando actúa así-

-Amen, hermana mía-sonrío- Es la primera cosa acertada que sacas de tus desvaríos mentales- se acerco a mi, paso el brazo por mis hombros y me insto a caminar

-Bien, aunque sea una vez tengo que sacar una buena idea de mi cabeza-

-Aunque eso ocurra una vez cada mil años-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser la cara bonita del grupo. Tu te quedaste con el papel de la gilipollas y Leila con el de simplona-

-¡Una simplona mas sexy que tu!- grito Leila por sobre su hombro

-¡Ya quisieras!- le saque la lengua mientras llegábamos al rellano del tercer piso donde nos encontramos con un largo y amplio pasillo, del mismo estilo que el resto de la casa, aunque en esta parte había mas ventanas por donde el sol se filtraba, iluminando mas la estancia

-¿Hasta donde nos llevas?- pregunte un tanto molesta-¿Acaso nos planeas dejar en el desván?- Reuben rió y me miro por sobre el hombro

-Algo así-

-Ni que fuéramos objetos inservibles- el me sonrío de una manera coqueta y debo admitirlo, a pesar de su apariencia de ñoño, la sonrisa lo hizo ver de una manera tan encantadora que le conteste la sonrisa con una igual que prometía un posible encuentro furtivo

-Dudo que tengas algo de inservible- sin miramientos, me recorrió con la mirada y yo ensanche mi sonrisa: oh si…esto prometía unas cuantas horas de lujuriosa diversión

"_Ninfomana"_ se quejo Agatha

"No puedes evitar sacar al tigre de su jaula y esperar que no cacé" me encogí de hombros; ellas me habían estado instando a que volviera a la "acción" y cuando por fin lo hice se quejan de que no me daba un tiempo fuera pero bueno… ¿Quién puede negar un buen polvo? Más si es un MUY buen polvo con algún vampiro calienta hormonas

"**En eso te doy la ventaja, Dess"** se rió Leila** "Lo que pasa es que Agatha tiene celos de que a ella no le ha tocado un BUEN polvo con un vampiro…solo humanos"** la aludida gruño

"_¿Y tu no estas deseosa de entrar a jugar?"_ pregunto sarcástica

"**Oh, jugare…definitivamente debo jugar"** la sonrisa mental que nos dio, me divirtió por que de alguna forma…me recordó a mi.

Reuben, se detuvo justo al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta doble de madera, pintada en blanco. Se alejo un paso de Leila y abrió de una manera un poco teatral, se hizo a un lado mientras extendía un brazo hacia el lugar con una clara invitación

-Su desván, mis queridas princesas- fruncí el ceño

-¿Princesas?- el se limito a guiñarme el ojo mientras me instaba a entrar, me encogí de hombros, no negare que el apelativo toco mi vena vanidosa.

Y la habitación aun mas. Detrás de mi Erik silbo y Agatha gruño satisfecha

-A esto es lo que llamo, Vida de Realeza- dijo, yo no pude contestar por que estaba ocupada fijándome que mi quijada no se separara del resto de mi cara.

La habitación era redonda, con telas de algodón egipcio colgando del techo, de diferentes colores. Y cojines y divanes desperdigados de forma que parecía despreocupada.

Un televisor, una video casetera, un aparato de sonido, películas y libros…muchos libros. Era el material de entretenimiento, además también estaba decorada con retratos de figuras simétricas, muy al estilo árabe. De hecho, toda la habitación estaba decorada a ese estilo, y definitivamente esto era digno de un Sultan…o nosotras…¡Jo!

-Esto solo es el salón común- dijo Reuben tras de mi, su voz con humor- Esta zona la creo Athan para cualquier comitiva que viniera, claro, pensando en las reuniones de Clanes. Esta habitación esta conectada a tres recamaras, cada una con su cuarto de baño y todas las comodidades que deseen, y si necesitan mas solo díganlo. Encantados de ofrecerles mis servicios- no paso desapercibido el tono coqueto en su voz y gire a verlo, me miraba a mi específicamente

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento- conteste guiñándole el ojo

-Cuando quieras, princesa- sonrío divertido- La habitación esta lo mas distante de la zona mas…poblada por el resto de los vampiros, lo cual les da cierta privacidad. Por si fuera poco, sus habitaciones están protegidas contra sonidos-

-No es como si fuera gran cosa- rió Agatha- El sentido del oído de un vampiro puede traspasar eso, no en gran medida…pero bien, se puede- Reuben la miro sonriente y asintió

-Cierto, pero si agregamos que les dimos privacidad manteniéndoles en la zona mas alejada, ustedes pueden estar seguras de que no serán interrumpidas al menos, dentro de sus habitaciones-

-No es como si lo necesitáramos- observo Leila, mirando los cuadros-Si hay algo que queramos mantener entre nosotras…solo no hablamos mas que en nuestros confines mentales- sonrío socorran hacia Reuben y este suspiro

-Si, eso definitivamente es algo que las mantiene a resguardo de los chismes- su mirada cogió un brillo anhelante- Espero que no les moleste tener una larga y tendida plática conmigo después, estoy en realidad interesado por saber todos los detalles sobre su…don-

-Dudo que Desiree tenga inconvenientes en tener esa plática contigo-rió Leila

-Sobre todo si es larga…y tendida- continuo Agatha, sonreí de manera apretada

"Las matare…lenta, y dolorosamente"

"**Como si no fueras obvia ya, el ya lo sabe. Yo lo se, Agatha lo sabe…hasta Eric lo sabe"**

"_Y media mansión, seguramente"_

"Aun así…las matare, por que se me antoja"

-¿Y que hay conmigo? – Se quejo Eric, que paseaba al lado de Leila, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-Creí escuchar que esta monada de lugar tenía solo tres habitaciones- Reuben sonrío

-Bien, no es por despreciarte, pero a ti te daré una habitación, que esta a penas a tres o cinco metro de aquí, la pasamos hace un momento. Es pequeña y acogedora…al menos en comparación con esto-

-Esto es acogedor- dijo Agatha, lanzándose a un montón de cojines-Muy acogedor…solo necesito mi piña colada, con su sombrillita y me sentiré en el hogar, dulce hogar- miro a Eric divertida- lo siento, pero como dijo Reuben, solo lo mejor para las princesas…los pebleyos a los establos-

-Dudo que el vaya a pasar mucho tiempo en un establo-susurre divertida, mientras veía como Leila le dedica una sonrisa compasiva al neófito que se encogía de hombros

-Vamos a estar bien, Eric- le aseguro Leila

-No estaba preocupado por eso- …y yo era la mala mintiendo, si como no…

-Ya, vale nuestro querido perro guardián- rió Agatha-Vete a tu casita y espera a que vayamos a darte tu croqueta-

-¿Y dejarte sin comer, Agatha? No seria de caballeros-

-¡Eso no es educado!- se quejo burlona Agatha

-Lo se, pero era eso o dejar que ladraras de mas-

-Oh, pagaras por eso…y disfrutare haciéndote pagar-Eric rió, al tiempo que Agatha se le lanzaba encima y lo tiraba al suelo, el se dejo caer y acepto los golpes apenas defendiéndose. Era como ver a dos cachorros de león jugar con sus colmillos y zarpas, me reí

-¿Y dices que yo soy la infantil?- le pregunte a Leila que se reía al igual que yo, cuando Agatha se sentó de manera pomposa sobre el estomago de Eric y este solo reía

-Lo eres- se limito a decir

-Encantadora familia- dijo Reuben, y aunque parecía sarcasmo no había ni gota de el, incluso sus ojos brillaban con un diversión y algo de entendimiento-Pero creo que sobro en esta escena y además, Athan me necesita, la reunión que se vendrá en su honor será algo grande-

-Gracias por la hospitalidad- sonreí, aunque me sentía tonta…como que esa frase no pegaba para el momento, aun así el me sonrío cordial e hizo una leve inclinación

-Cualquier cosa, no duden en pedirla- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación. No pude evitarlo, simplemente mis ojos volaron a su lindo trasero mientras el caminaba lejos. Eric se puso a mi lado y paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros

-Estoy considerando seriamente la idea de ponerte un cinturón de castidad, mi querida instructora-

-Demasiado tarde para la idea- sonreí-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que yo vea todo el menú, excepto a ti. Pero yo no como niños-

-No, solo los devoras- se rió-Prueba de ello es que ahora sea un vampiro-

-¿Me lo vas a echar en cara siempre?-

-Naa…solo el resto de la eternidad- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salio rumbo a la habitación que le había indicado Reuben, no era muy difícil de distinguir, era la única puerta que había, cerca de la nuestra.

Leila fue en seguida tras el

-Bien, no se que harán ustedes, pero yo planeo volver a la habitación, liquidar nuestra cuenta en el motel y recoger nuestras cosas- suspire, mientras paseaba por la habitación y me dejaba caer sobre un cojín

-Que te vaya bien- me limite a decir, mientras saboreaba la suavidad de mi asiento…en momentos como este, odiaba no ser capaz de dormir. Ella miro por sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Iré contigo- soltó Eric, quien con nuestra usual velocidad había regresado colocándose justo delante de Leila. Esta frunció el ceño

-No necesito un guardaespaldas- se quejo, incluso ella tenia en su sangre corriendo la "liberación femenina" que Agatha siempre mostraba. Eric sonrío de manera traviesa

-¿Quién sugiere que si?-se encogió de hombros-Ya vi mi habitación y no es la gran cosa, comparada con la de ustedes. Así que me parece una idea genial salir contigo por nuestras pocas pertenencias, algo bueno en que distraerme- ella sondeo su mente, buscando algo mas, pero en su mente solo estaba el deseo de buscar algo con que distraerse y de paso recoger su cámara y su diario de fotos.

Desde luego, eso era poco confiable, Eric había aprendió -gracias a Agatha- de manera eficaz como guardar ciertos pensamientos lejos de la mente de Leila.

-Bien, como quieras- se encogió de hombros y salio, seguida por este- Regresamos después- un segundo después echaron a correr, desapareciendo prácticamente en el aire, al menos ante una vista que no fuera como la nuestra.

Me quede viendo, pensativa, el lugar donde habían estado, luego mire a Agatha que estaba tendida junto a mi

-Apuesto 100 que lo hacen, diez minutos después de que hayan entrado- Agatha se rió de forma perezosa

-Y yo 150 a que lo hacen justo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación-

-No lo creo-

-Tu no prestaste atención a como miro Eric a Leila cuando se colgó del brazo de Reuben, esta ansioso por saborearla y no quiere que otro oso le gane la miel-

-De acuerdo…esa es la retórica mas tonta que he escuchado ¿osos? ¿Mieles?- ella se encogió de hombros

-Con los idiotas hay que hablar en su idioma- ella me sonrío mientras abría un ojo y me miraba divertida

-Si claro, y es el único idioma que sabes-suspire-¿Qué hacemos?- ella me miro, se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La mire detenidamente, con su maquillaje y su de por si piel pálida, parecía estar muerta.

Suspire y cerré los ojos también, tratando de relajarme; apenas lo estaba haciendo cuando sentí a Agatha levantarse

-Iré a conocer los alrededores-

-Y supongo que también a buscar a Gerard- ella sonrío de manera glotona, había fingido muy bien pero yo sabía de los gustos de Agatha, y Gerard cumplía con muchos de los requisitos

-Tal vez, si lo encuentro…o tal vez haya algo bueno que ver en el menú-

-Feliz cacería- me burle-Tal vez vaya después a alimentarme- Agatha me miro, pensativa

-Procura hacerlo, últimamente te estas dejando ir al limite-

-Ya…tengo tiempo, lo haré después- puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamiento.

Era raro… simplemente raro. Ni Leila…ni Agatha. Solo yo y…yo.

Para ser sincera esta perspectiva no me gustaba, por que me hacia pensar…y ahora pensar era lo ultimo que quería.

Pensaba en Alexander y me preguntaba que seria de el, dentro de mi había una parte de mi cuerpo – y no, no era la parte baja de mi vientre- que lo llamaba, que lo necesitaba…lo quería aquí. Peor, sentía como si el jalara de mi para atraerme. Era imposible, lo se…pero ahí estaba esa sensación atormentándome, haciéndome sentir que si me descuidaba un segundo, el volvería a mi…y no tendría escapatoria.

Una parte de mi, deseaba que fuera así…la otra. No.

Y si no, mi mente iba a Eric, y la sensación de que por si no fuera poco que lo transforme contra su voluntad, no me hacia cargo de el como era debido.

Cierto que Leila se ocupaba de su educación y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, yo solo seria un estorbo y aun así, dejarlo a la deriva me hacia sentir como si fuera…mi creador. Yo estaba aquí, lo quería…lo comprendía. Pero no me ocupaba de el como era debido.

Y luego pasábamos a la cereza de mis trastornos mentales…el clan; Athan…nuestra presentación ante nuestro mundo. Ya no éramos solo nosotras. Ahora había todo un clan esperando por nosotros.

¿Qué vendría?

¿Lograría estar a la altura y expectativa de los de mi propia especie?

¿Lograría hacerme un nombre entre todos ellos, con el fin de poder mantener a salvo a mis hermanas?

¿Nos negarían y destruirían?

Agh, definitivamente extrañaba poder dormir y odiaba mi nueva soledad; irónico, cuando era humana lo que más buscaba y anhelaba era estar sola, y ahora que soy vampiro, siento que prefiero estar rodeada de gente o discutiendo con mis hermanas con tal de olvidarme de todos los pensamientos. Prácticamente fue por eso que busque y transforme a mis hermanas; estaba sola y odiaba estarlo, por que me permitía estar llena de pensamientos oscuros, dudas y miedos. Simplemente no soportaba tener que enfrentarme a todo eso, prefería vivirlo a pensarlo.

Pero aquí estaba…

Suspire, abriendo los ojos, fijándome en los colores y diseños de las telas que colgaba del techo, encontrando fascinante como los hilos se entrelazaban entre si – Si, podida ver ese detalle desde esta distancia con mis ojos- buscando un escape de mi mente.

Era increíble como cambiaba todo…

-Las tres hemos cambiado…-susurre, y esa verdad me trajo un dolor en mi vientre que casi se comparaba a los cólicos premenstruales. -¿Qué paso conmigo?- ni siquiera lo había notado.

¿Cuándo deje de esperar despertar de la pesadilla? Ya no tenía el miedo y la incertidumbre de los primeros días, donde mi mundo ahora era desconocido y tenia miedo de dar cualquier paso hacia el frente, temiendo hacer algo mal.

Yo estaba sola, y no sabía como reaccionar; solo esperaba despertar de todo y volver a Elibeth, a mi trabajo en la librería, a mi sueño de ser escritora. A una Desiree sin pasado y sin futuro…pero segura de su presente.

Ya no era ella, ya no era humana y ahora me enfrentaba a algo nuevo. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

Enfrentarme a los vampiros era como…era como el miedo de tu primer día de clases y temes que te juzguen o no te acepten.

Conocer lo desconocido…

Parpadee lentamente, tratando de aclarar mi mente mientras tomaba aire y lo dejaba ir lentamente. Luego me senté y mire a mí alrededor.

Este era mi mundo ahora.

Me levante con total tranquilidad, y camine una vez mas alredor de la habitación, teniendo la sensación de que yo era una pieza de rompecabezas que tenía, forzosamente, que entrar en el cuadro ya puesto. Sin opción.

Me detuve ante la primera puerta de las tres que había, y la abrí lentamente. Esta chirrío levemente como queriendo jugar a tono con mi estado de humor; La habitación, por el contrario…desentonaba con el. Era parecida al cuarto común, solo que más pequeña y con una cama de dosel en una esquina. No entre, simplemente queria echar un vistazo

-Ya que ellas se fueron sin escoger, tengo veto sobre esto-susurre sonriendo, tratando de distraerme con algo tan banal como la selección de un cuarto.

El cuarto dos, era tan perfecto para mi, que ni siquiera me moleste en ver el tercero. En cuanto lo abrí, me gusto.

La temática de pertenecer al palacio de un Sultan prevalecía, solo que los colores habían desaparecido y en su lugar, todo era oscuro.

Paredes, telas, decorado…todo era negro, con plata y rojo como pequeñas motas que daban una definición al lugar, pero sobre todo…la cama.

Era redonda y de sabanas de lino en negro, almohadas suaves…Jo, de hecho, parecía el escenario para una película pornográfica, bueno…al menos parecía de las que eran de alta calidad

"_¡La pido!"_ me reí instantáneamente

"Déjame ponértelo así" camine dentro de la habitación y me tire sobre la cama "Tu, no estas aquí…yo si, así que, es miaaaaaa" recibí un gruñido como respuesta que me hizo reír

"_Yo. Quiero. Esa. Habitación"_

"Me. Importa. Un. Cuerno" volví a reír "¿No se supone que estabas de cacería? ….lárgate de mi mente" y con eso di un mental portazo, dejándole un claro: largo de aquí.

Suspire mientras me estiraba como un gato desperezándose, disfrutando de la suavidad de la cama y de la sensación de las sabanas cubriéndome. Maldición, daría un brazo y la mitad de otro, por poder dormir en este preciso momento. Bueno, mejor no. En cuanto la idea del sueño se me cruzo por la mente, sentí mi garganta retorcerse en queja y mis músculos protestar perezosos. Agatha tenía razón de sobra, necesitaba alimentarme antes de que el sueño me venciera, además, a pesar de que deseaba tumbarme y poder dormir de nuevo. Era imposible.

Suspire con nostalgia mientras permanécela un segundo más sobre las suaves sabanas. Al final me levante y empecé ver la habitación.

Mire los estantes, llenos de libros, reconociendo todo tipo de lectura, desde libros de bolsillo de novelas románticas como Bianca o Jazmín, hasta clásicos –y al parecer, de sus primeras ediciones- como Shakespeare, Bram Stoker y otros. Me detuve abruptamente cuando mi mirada capto el lomo de un libro, de color azul oscuro, mis manos lo buscaron, sorprendida.

Sip, mi imaginación no me engaño. La portada tenía la imagen de una mujer que parecía meditar algo, mientras en el fondo sobras y unos ojos de color ámbar la miraban con cruel pasión. "Recopilaciones de Cuentos Oscuros" decía en la portada con letra gótica. Jadee sorprendida y abrí la tapa, de estilo sencillo, para mirar las primeras hojas.

Ahí, entre la lista de cuatro autoras, con una sonrisa cohibida, y el cabello un poco mas largo. Me saludaba una Leila humana.

_L. Grant_. Decía bajo la imagen, para el nombre de la autora, su seudónimo. Y bajo este el titulo de su historia: Fuego Incontrolable.

Conocía este libro, conocía la reseña de pi a pa; peor, conocía cada maldito renglón que relataba la historia.

Cruce rápido las páginas, sin fijarme por el número de página, como lo demás, sabia donde estaba esa historia

_--Era una noche fría, y el hombre, de edad avanzada. Busca calentar su cuerpo a través de las llamas de la chimenea, miraba con gesto perdido el reloj delante de el; sintiendo cada avance de las manecillas para su interior. El ya era muy viejo para…--_

-Demonios-susurre entre incrédula, mientras retrocedía-Hasta la puta forma de escribir le reconozco- susurre, dejándome caer sobre la cama, y mirando las letras como viejas amigas que me saludaban, rencorosas, después del tiempo en que las había abandonado.

Con agria exactitud, recordé cuando Leila me aviso sobre su gran edición, y como yo la alabe. Cuando le suplique que me mandara una copia, y ella alagada, lo había hecho. Mi copia la había devorado una y otra vez y ante ella me había jactado de tener amistad con la "Nueva bomba" en el mundo de los escritores.

Mas que eso, mi interior se removió inquieto, y aquella parte de mi que amaba escribir, me recordó la sensación, me recordó como platicaba con Leila a través de correos sobre mis historia y le pedía consejo. Y viceversa.

Éxtasis

Alegría

Libertad

Poder

Todo lo que sentía al momento de…escribir.

Gruñí molesta, mientras soltaba el libro sobre la cama y me levantaba, impulsada como resorte y camina fuera de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Me quería fuera de ahí. Tan lejos como fuera posible.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había llegado hasta el segundo piso, y fue ahí cuando me detuvo. Sintiéndome tonta ¿De que huía? Yo había amado leer y escribir, era parte de mi. Leila me lo había dicho, yo me negaba a pensarlo. Suspire mientras abría mi mente buscando a Leila, en ese preciso momento necesita comentarle mi desubrimi…Me cerré de golpe otra vez

-¡Mierda!- grite y di un pasa atrás-¡Mierda!-repetí, estática. Luego de tiempo interminable, me eche a reír a carcajadas-Mierda, le debo 100 pavos a Agatha- la imagen de lo que acababa de ver me recorrió y tuve un escalofrío.

Nota mental: buscar una señal, para no volver a encontrar a tu hermana en pleno…iugh…

Con Agatha ni siquiera me molesta, a pesar de que había alcanzado a sentirme, ella solo había visto lo que me había pasado, se había reído mentalmente, recalcado mi deuda y seguido con su platica con el sexy Gerard –al cual había encontrado mas que predispuesto a platicar con ella…y algo mas-Suspire, entre molesta y divertida

-Sabes, si alguien te viera diría que estas loca. Hablando y haciendo gestos- mire por sobre mi hombro y encontré a Reuben, parado en el umbral de una puerta, recargado con gesto indolente y una sonrisa divertida

-Si, pero no creo que tu seas grosero conmigo, pensando que lo estoy ¿verdad?- se rió, puso la mano sobre su pecho y dijo con tono exageradamente solemne

-Primero moriría, antes de burlarme de vos, mi princesa- sonreí y el me correspondió-¿Tan rápido te aburriste de tu habitación? – me encogí de hombros

-Después de descubrir los excéntricos gustos de literatura de los vampiros, decidí mejor pasear- sonreí y el asintió-¿Qué haces?-el me sonrío, me hizo un gesto para que me acercara al tiempo que entraba en la habitación, obviamente lo seguí

-Vayaaa- dije divertida, mientras miraba la habitación, apenas notando el frío. Había mas de 15 computadores ahí, trabajando con un siseante sonido

-No se tu, pero lo que amo de estas épocas, son los avances de la tecnología- me sonrío mientras se sentaba delante de uno-Soy todo un empollan en lo referente a esto- me reí

-Sin ofender, pero tienes el tiro- me senté delante de uno, el que estaba a su lado. El me sonrío y señalo la computadora

-¿Te gusta?- negué con la cabeza

-No voy mas aya, de saber prenderla y apagarla. Generalmente la usaba para escribir, ya sabes..el suplemento de la maquina de escribir- sin darme cuenta mi mano había viajado al ratón blanco grande que había y abierto un documento de escritura. Mis dedos, picoteando las teclas, solo por hacerlo

-¿Escribías?-lo escuche lejanamente

-Algo-susurre, en la pantalla parpadeaba: Desireé Shayman, con el puntero parpadeando al final

-¿Qué escribías?- pregunto, concentrándose en algo en la pantalla de su propio computador, apenas poniéndome atención. Sonreí

-De todo un poco, pero mi especialidad era…vampiros- me miro, divertido

-¿En serio?- asentí, mis manos jugando con el teclado: debajo de mi nombre había puesto una palabra extraña "Estaba…"

-Era una autentica fanática de los vampiros antes, tenía todo lo que hubiera sobre ellos, y solo hablaba de ellos- sonreí y el me correspondió, antes de mirar otra vez a su pantalla, concentrado en algo. Lo mire por un momento, sintiendo que era mejor dejarlo concentrarse, parecía estar en medio de algo importante.

Mire mi pantalla otra vez, la palabra "Estaba" bailoteaba frente a mis ojos, riéndose en mi oído, susurrándome, retándome. Mis manos se colocaron, sin que yo tuviera control de eso, sobre el teclado y mis dedos se empezaron a mover y provocar el seductor sonidos de las teclas que tanto amaba…y extrañaba

_--Estaba terriblemente asustada de perderme, peor, estaba terriblemente asustada de perder mis ideales. Pero no podía evitar pensarlo mientras lo veía ahí, delante mi, esperando una respuesta que debía dar. _

_Dentro mío, algo anhelaba con el mismo ímpetu que el, la misma respuesta pero la cosa era que ¿Cuál era la respuesta? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Amaba a un ser que mataba para sobrevivir? ¿Qué no tenía piedad por sobre eso y que yo había sido una afortunada al encontrar un poco de lo que el tenía? El era un monstruo que sabía, que de negarme a aceptarlo, me devoraría sin índice de duda. El mismo lo había dicho y no estaba exagerando al dudar de el… ¿Morir o amar a un monstruo, cual era la respuesta correcta? El se acerco a mí, y acaricio mi rostro. Haciéndome destellar de una forma incontrolable…lujuria.—_

-Si que eres buena-dijo una voz seca, ligeramente ronca que mis hormonas no tardaron en reconocer. Pegue un leve brinco de sorpresa y note como Reuben me imito a mi lado, ambos nos giramos a ver. Yo mas alarmada que el; detrás mío, mirando la pantalla y las pocas letras que había escrito con expresión absorta, estaba Bayron

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa, incontrolablemente coqueta. El me miro, me sonrió en respuesta y luego señalo con un gesto del mentón el monitor

-¿Y? ¿Escogerá al monstruo o se dejara morir?- sus ojos grises, tenían un brillo oscuro que me provoco escalofríos. Fingiendo tranquilidad, me encogí de hombros

-A mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a ella- Bayron enarco una ceja

-Tus eres ella- solté una risa nerviosa, no se me daba bien explicar cosas como esta

-No, yo soy su mediadora-sonreí avergonzada- Ella solo me dice que escribir, yo solo escribo. Al menos para mi, eso es escribir-

-El personaje te posee- susurro Reuben, quien se había levantado de su lugar y leyó mi escrito, me sentí cohibida al ver que dos vampiros, antiguos y con grandes conocimientos leían mis escritos. No sabía que tan buena era, según yo, lo suficiente como para tener un pequeño espacio. Pero no creo que dos vampiros con sobradas expectativas creyeran que yo daba el tiro.

Además, a muy pocos dejaba leer mis escritos. Aparte de los editores con los que trate de que me publicaran, muy pocas personas lo hacían. Reuben me miro y sonrío

-Bayron tiene razón, eres buena- sonreí, mientras la parte de mi que era de sobra vanidosa, se esponjaba a mas no poder y mi parte cuerda trataba de mostrar humildad

-¿Y que hará ella?-insistió Bayron, para mi sorpresa cerca de mi oído, haciendo tener un escalofrío. Resistí la tentación de alejarme y lo mire, dejando la corta distancia entre mi rostro y el de el.

-Cuando termine, podrás saberlo- susurre en tono seductor, sin pensar mucho en el hecho de que…estaba decidida a seguir. Quería seguir escribiendo, ahora que mis manos había vuelto a su antiguo escenario y mi alma había saboreado de nuevo la sensación de una historia desarrollándose. No quería detenerme

-Espero tener veto sobre ello- su voz como un gruñido enviando su aliento justo detrás de mi nuca, mientras su cuerpo se acerca al mío

-Por mi, puedes tener el veto sobre lo que quieras- sonreí, escuche una ligera sonrisa divertida mire a Reuben y mi sonrisa se amplio-Los dos, por supuesto- Mierda santa ¿acaba de insinuar que un trío no me molestaba? Mierda, mierda santa…bueno, ni que fuera tan pecaminoso. Reí divertida y dio un paso para alejarme de la tentación de Bayron o Reuben.

Había otro tipo de hambre, que me preocupaba más

-Bien, me gustaría contarles de mi historia. Per en este momento, creo que iré a cazar, el sueño me empieza a vencer y la sed me mata- con mis palabras, todo deseo que se inflaba tras las pupilas de los dos vampiros desapareció. Remplazado por una abierta curiosidad

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- pregunto Reuben, su voz parecía a la de un niño que pedía su regalo de navidad, sonreí y me encogí de hombros

-Voy a la ciudad, a diferencia de Eric y Leila, yo prefiero dejar el alimento animal como ultima oferta-

-No quiero cazar- dijo el, desechando mi comentario con un gesto de las manos

-¿Entonces?- pregunte

-Preferiríamos verte a ti cazar- dijo una cos desde la puerta. Gire para encontrar a Athan recargado en el marco, este miro a Bayron

-Te mande a que le informaras, no a que coquetearas- suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza-¿Cuándo pensaras, mi querido Bayron, con la cabeza que esta sobre tus hombros y no la otra?- el otro, por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros. Athan sonrío divertido y luego me miro. Mierda, si el trío no me había parecido mala idea…un cuarteto…

-Los líderes de clan vienen en camino- Y con eso se desinflo todo mi deseo

-¿Solo los líderes?- pregunte con tono normal, mientras me removía mentalmente, preocupada y nerviosa. Athan se encogió de hombros

-No dudo que venga algún otro curioso-asentí-Y hablando de curiosos… ¿Estabas hablando de ir a cazar?- suspire

-¿Por qué no le pides a Agatha?- pregunte con gesto de fastidio, Athan me miro, serio

-Tu linda hada gótica, anda ocupada encantando a Gerard- me reí, y busque mentalmente a Agatha, recibiendo un portazo mental en mis narices. Lo mismo con Leila…

-Si bien, como mis hermanas están ocupadas en asuntos de…boxers. Creo que no hay objeción-

-¿Boxer?- se rió Reuben-Hasta donde se Gerard no usa ropa interior desde hace muchos tiempo- nos reímos, al final suspire

-¿Nos vamos?- en un gesto divertido, Athan se hizo a un lado y me hizo la señal de que pasara. Sin preocuparme eche a correr.

Ellos permanecieron atrás, y en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad permanecieron mas lejos. Suspire relajando mi cuerpo, y haciéndole promesas a mi ser, de darle todo lo que tanto deseaba. En respuesta, este se contrajo y se relajo y mi estomago, en una ansia que quemaba se sacudió.

De nuevo, deje de ser yo y me convertí en la predadora. Mi paso se volvió mas lento, mas seductor, mis sentidos se alertaron –mas aun- y mi olfato busco entre los humanos que caminaban en la calle por uno que estuviera disponible. No fue necesario llegar muy lejos.

En un parque, había un grupo de chicos en patinetas que al verme se quedaron embobados sonriéndome. Mire hacia el mayor, solo uno o dos años menor que yo a primera vista. Ladee mi cadera y con un dedo le hice señal de que se acercara. El pareció sorprendido, y se señalo así mismo, asentí lentamente. Mis colmillos comenzando a picarme.

El camino hacía mi, entre las risas y los gruñidos de envidia. Era guapo, en una manera infantil. Con sus ojos oscuros mirándome embelesados y sus cabellos castaños revueltos. Su piel blanca estaba ruborizada, y su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada mientras un poco de sudor bañaba su frente, producto de su diversión con la patineta

-hola- saludo-¿Te conozco?- sonreí

-No-

-¿Entonces…?- pregunto con cierto tono expectativa, me encogí de hombros mientras cruzaba de brazos, al instante el chico fijo su mirada en mis pechos

-Solamente te vi y me pareciste…interesante. Así que decidí acercarme y ver si querías…pasear conmigo- mi voz contaminada por la seducción y el deseo, que la sed de sangre me provocaba. La predadora atrayendo a su presa.

El pareció sorprendido, pero luego paso a una sonrisa entre alegre y avergonzada

-Bien, no me gusta que las chicas hermosas anden solas- me tendió la mano-Me llamo Louis, por cierto- tome su mano, pero en lugar de saludar, entrelace sus dedos con los míos al tiempo que me colocaba a su lado y me pegaba a el, loi mas posible sin encimarme

-Soy Desireé- dije-¿Me llevas a pasear, Louis?- el chico no cabía en su suerte, asintió, mientras en un gesto que de valentía, me pasaba el brazo por el hombro. Olvidándose de sus amigos

Caminamos un par de calles, lejos del parque. Hasta que nos encontramos lejos de las personas, ni siquiera tuve que ser yo. En su segundo gesto insuflado de valentía, el me atrajo a un callejón y busco mis labios. Mi predadora ronroneo de felicidad al tiempo que la sed, palpitaba mas. Deje que el buscara entre mis curvas, sediento de ellas. Al tiempo que me besaba el cuello. Creo yo, que permití eso, por que sabía que tenía tres admiradores, y esa idea seducía más a mi predadora. Busque sus labios una vez mas, antes de besar su mentón y seguir mi camino la mandíbula.

Louis metió su mano bajo mi blusa y busco mi pecho. El deseo sexual se prendió, acelerando aun mas mi deseo de sangre. No fue mas lejos, por que mordí. Mis colmillos traspasaron sin dificultad la dulce carne y me dieron a beber mi dulce licor, ardiente, suave, exquisito.

Bebí solo aquello que mi instinto me permitía, en cuanto tuve suficiente, mi boca ávida soltó su presa, que cayo laxa al piso.

Aun tenía sed, por el tiempo que había dejado pasar sin beber. Suspire, regresando otra vez en mi, mientras mi predadora me había una promesa silenciosa que antes de que terminara el día, habría otra presa en el menú.

-Sorprendente-susurro Athan tras de mi, Reuben apareció de la nada y se colado justo sobre el chico, mirando de manera analítica su estado. Yo me agache y me acerque a su oído, haciendo a un lado al vampiro

-Fue lindo conocerte, Louis. Pero es mejor que no recuerdes nada- susurre en su oido, me alce y al fin me encare al líder del clan que me miraba con un atisbo de asombro, incredulidad y reverencia

-Exquisita-a su lado Bayron gruño

-Ya te diré yo- y en un movimiento rápido se acerco a mi, me atrapo entre su gran cuerpo y me beso ávido. Tarde un segundo en responder antes de que mi cuerpo gimiera y rodeara su cuello con mis brazos. Tras de mi, sentí otro cuerpo empezando a besar y acariciarme de manera mas experta que el humano había intentado hacer. Jadee entre sorprendida y gustosa.

La risa de Athan me corto

-Tranquilícense los tres, no quiero espectáculos- los dos me soltaron, y yo gruñí en protesta y mire resentida a Athan-Vamos querida, no te resientas aunque debo decir- sus ojos se oscurecieron-Que por la manera en que te mueves y cazas…eres increíble, eres…todo un espectáculo, el espectáculo mas seductor que haya visto en mi vida- gruño, con el deseo pintado en sus ojos-No quiero imaginar como serán tus hermanas, en este rango-

Su voz me dejo a claras, que había un claro deseo de vernos a las tres cazar. Diablos, justo cuando necesitaba a Leila, ella estaba ocupada en un BUEN polvo con Eric.

Jodida Suerte, y yo sin poder. Mire con anhelo a los dos vampiros a mi lado y Athan se rió al captar mi acción.

De nuevo, jodida suerte


	17. Presentacion a La Sociedad

**_¡Nuevo Cap! Siento haberme tardado pero bueno...ya estoy aqui ¿no? Espero que les guste este capitulo por que bueno...tal vez les sorprendan algunas cositas. Je..._**

**_Sin mas, las dejo, ya saben dejenme review. Serena, gracias por tus review y deberia decir que lamento que mis fincs sean adictivos pero eso me tiene mas alegre que acongojada xD...bueno, espero te guste este._**

**_Peace&Love (Adunaaaaa....sigo esperando...muajajaja)_**

**Presentación a la Sociedad**

La chica entre mis brazos trato de golpearme una vez mas de una forma tan leve como el roce de una polilla, soltó un gemido débil antes de caer laxa en mis brazos. Al instante, la sensación inconfundible que me susurraba que me detuviera llego a mi haciendo que me alejara de mi victima.

Mire el rostro delicado de la joven de unos 15 años que tenía los ojos cerrados; sus pestañas largas acariciaban su pómulos altos, sus labios del color rojizos, pequeños y tentadores se entre abrían, mas vistosos por la palidez que convertirse en mi alimento le había otorgado. Sus cabellos rubios caían en cascada. Sonreí complacida y triunfal, mientras el predador dentro de mi ronroneaba gustoso; con suma lentitud me acerque hasta al oído de ella, atrayéndola en mi abrazo, acaricie levemente su oreja antes de susurrar la usuales palabras:

-No recuerdes nuestro encuentro, dulce-la chica, que aun conservaba esa expresión infantil en su rostro, suspiro mientras fruncía levemente los labios y buscaba acomodarse en mi abrazo, solté una risita divertida mientras la dejaba en el piso con delicadeza donde en seguida se encogió como un gatito perezoso

-Así que…solo dices: no recuerdes. Y la victima olvida tu encuentro- resumió en tono practico Athan, tras de mi, lo mire por sobre mi hombro; tenía una expresión indiferente, con los brazos tras la espalda mientras se balanceaba en sus talones, mirándome con una expresión estudiosa-Dime ¿Cómo lo descubriste? - me encogí de hombros

-Prueba y error- el asintió, entendiendo en seguida. Miro a la victima

-No tenías que hacer esa demostración, sabemos lo que pasa cuando el…intercambio no se hace con consentimiento-dijo con una mueca de asco, me encogí de hombros

-Soy mejor en las demostraciones que en la plática- dije en tono aleccionado, sonreí-Si quieres toda una cátedra, mejor Leila-

"**¡Jodete!"** chillo burlona la voz de Leila en mi mente, me reí divertida

"¿Ya terminaron?" mi hermana soltó un bufido

"**Que va, si estamos en el medio tiempo"**

"¿Y el puntaje es…?" oí como chasqueaba la lengua mentalmente

"**Pues mira tu que después del tercer gol he perdido cuenta"**

"Para la otra busca arbitro"

"**¿y cual de los dos tendrá ese papel en tu caso? ¿Reuben o Bayron?"**

"Ahora resulta que me vas a regañar, después de hacer lo mismo"

"_¿Podrían callarse? Jesús, que no dejan concentrarse a uno"_ soltó la voz burlona de Agatha, al instante Leila y yo nos reímos "_Y tu Leila ¿a que horas dejaras el hotel? Digo, si nada mas por que ya pagamos la noche…"_

"**Vamos en camino ¿ya?"**

"¿No que medio tiempo?" Leila soltó una risa divertida

"**Es que es cambio de cancha"**

"_Dejen las retóricas de football"_ bufo Agatha, aburrida _"Que es idiota ni football vemos" _

"Pues es mejor que tu y tus ositos y la miel" me reí "Y hablando de eso deja de darle tanta miel a Gerard, que le va a dar diabetes y un paro cardiaco"

"_Si claro, pues si a alguien le diera un para cardiaco seria a mi…pero mi corazón no late desde hace un buen"_

Me olvide de responder lo que deseaba, y cerré mi mente. Sabía que ambas dejarían la cama un par de horas para tener una reunión entre nosotras, donde pudiéramos concentrarnos mejor.

Mire a mi publico, los tres me miraban con diferentes grados de concentración y curiosidad

-Hablabas con ellas- dijo Reuben, asentí a pesar de que no era pregunta. Athan me miro sorprendido

-¿hasta que distancia puedes comunicarte con ellas?- me encogí de hombros

-Cuando transforme a Agatha, la deje en Bogotá mientras yo me dirigía a España a buscar a Leila, durante todo el viaje pude comunicarme con ella- Athan miran aun mas sorprendido

-¡Increíble! ¿Me estas diciendo que no importa la distancia, pueden estar en contacto? – le sonreí picara

-Y sin recargo por larga distancia-los tres soltaron una risita divertida-Creo que deberíamos volver, ya me he alimentado. Y dentro de poco Agatha hará lo mismo- Athan asintió

-Y dentro de unas horas tendremos a los primeros visitantes, tal vez incluso hagamos una pequeña reunión-Byron suspiro, aunque sonreía abiertamente

-No otra reunión, por favor. Aun no me recupero de la última-Athan se rió mientras yo miraba especulativa, Reuben me sonrío, encogiéndose de hombros

-Nos descontrolamos un poco cuando estamos en grupos grandes, ya sabes: adrenalina y lujuria no son buena combinación-

-Espero que venga Jade, del clan de Mihael…y con su atuendo para el baile del vientre- dijo Athan con una sonrisa llena de libido, Byron asintió risueño

-Esa muñeca si que sabe moverse- se miraron entre si y luego soltaron una carcajada estruendosa. Suspire y comencé a caminar lejos del callejón, con los brazos a la espalda, me lamí los labios con glotonería mientras los últimos resquicios de mi lado predador desaparecían e ignoraba a Bayron y Athan que de pronto se comportaban con dos adolescentes, clasificando el cuerpo y cualidades de mujeres que ni yo conocía.

Alguien se puso a mi lado y pude ver el rostro de Reuben que en ese momento me pasaba el brazo por los hombros en un gesto tanto familiar como amistoso

-Ni tus hermanas ni tu deben estar nerviosas- me dijo con gesto amistoso, lo mire enarcando una ceja

-¿Y eso lo dices por que…?- el me sonrío y apretó su mano en mi hombro

-Una parte de ti lo esta ¿no? Por lo de ponerte delante de los cuatro lideres de clan mas importantes y una buena parte de nuestra especie- gruñí y lo empuje a un lado, el me miro sin alterarse con una mirada empática que de pronto se me hizo chocante

-Si, claro ¿sabes? Iré a alcanzar a Leila y Eric, están por los bosques alimentándose… y necesito preguntarle algo a esos dos- me gire sin esperar respuesta y eche a correr sin importarme si algún humano notaba como me "esfumaba" en el aire. Alcance a escuchar un "A veces eres bruto" de parte de Byron antes de alejarme de ellos tanto que no podía escucharlos.

La verdad, no era que me molestara que el hubiera dado en el blanco si no el hecho de que actuara como si me conociera tan bien cuando llevábamos conociéndonos ¿Qué? ¿Cinco horas? ¿Seis? Y ahora resulta que el tipo me conocía como a la palma de su mano…empollon.

"_Exageras"_ soltó Agatha en mi mente

"**Solo esta tratando de ser amable"**

"disculpen ¿alguna vez firme un contrato para que se metieran en todos mis putos rollos mentales? Por que sinceramente no lo recuerdo"

"_Wouw…menopáusica"_ gruñí, lo único que saca por eso fue dos pares de carcajadas mentales

"**Te damos media hora para que arregles tus traumas mentales de: nadie puede conocerme"**

"Jodanse"

"_Prefiero que lo haga Gerard"_

"**Yo me pido a Eric"** y sin dejarme contestar dieron cierre mental dejándome sola.

Detuve mi carrera justo en medio del bosque, al lado de un árbol y sin darme cuenta me recargue en el y me doble a la mitad como si estuviera tratando de respirar después de la carrera de mi vida. Suspire fastidiada. De acuerdo, había exagerado pero el ultimo tipo que había tratado de actuar como si me conociera solo buscaba meterse en mi cama y usarme para gobernar sobre los vampiros.

Lo se, Reuben ni al caso, pero aun así yo solo…odiaba sentir a alguien tan cercano a mi –alguien del sexo masculino, para ser específicos- y menos a alguien que de verdad, de verdad me gustaba pero solo…solo para algo plenamente…sexual.

Me deje caer al suelo, cruzando las piernas en posición india mientras miraba hacia el cielo, a través de las ramas de los árboles. Estaba ya en territorios del clan, podía notar el tenue aroma que destilaban los de mi especie, así que no podía tener un momento a solas por mucho, eso y que mis queridas hermanas parecían empeñadas en no dejarme sola.

Solté el aire en un gruñido, por que la verdad a veces ni yo me entiendo

Que si quiero estar sola, que si no…

Que si quiero encontrar el amor, que si no…

De pronto escuche una clase de lamentación y mis ojos vagaron astutos hacia el sonido y me sorprendí al ver lo que estaba delante de mi, a unos 20 metros de mi posición

-¿Y tu como carajos llegaste ahí?- el animal delante de mi, se limito a menear la cola mientras me observaba con sus ojos azulinos. Fruncí el ceño ante el lobo que parecía mas bien perro. Me miraba directamente a los ojos mientras meneaba la cola peluda igual que el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca, aunque las patas estaban manchadas de negro, como si se hubiera metido en lodo. Y en la frente también tenía una mancha, justo entre los ojos; sus orejas puntiagudas apuntando hacía el cielo.

Mierda, ni lo había escuchado ni lo había oído… pues si que estoy preparada para los ataques sorpresa. Aunque el animal estaba lejos de parecer querer atacar, solo me observaba y me observaba y me observaba

-¿Soy o me parezco?- me queje sintiéndome cohibida ante ese par de ojos azules que parecían estudiarme. Al parecer no era muy inteligente por que debió tomar eso como un saludo y se acerco a mi con paso presuroso, se detuvo justo enfrente de mi y se sentó en sus cuatro traseros, mirándome

-Pues si, que eres un lobo…diría yo lobote- por que era grande, no enorme pero seguro tiraba a un humano adulto sin dificultad-¿Me vas a comer?- pregunte mientras trataba de recordar si los lobos tenían algo contra los vampiros. No que yo recordase…

El animal, ignorando mis procesos mentales se dejo caer y su cabeza se recargo justo sobre mis pies, mirándome con curiosidad. Enarque una ceja interrogativa

-¿Y ahora?- pregunte, y como respuesta el gimió ¡Que ternura! Sin poder evitarlo acerque mi mano y comencé a rascarle la oreja, el agito la cola feliz ante ese acto y pareció sonreír ¡doble ternura!

"¿Puedo conservarlo?" pregunte a mis hermanas que se sorprendieron que prácticamente saltara en sus mentes mientras les mandaba una imagen del perro a sus mentes.

"_¡Un perro!"_ grito emocionada Agatha mientras se reía _"Mejor, es un lobo"_

"**¿Cómo un lobo se te acerco sin miramientos?"**

"_¿Puedo conservarlo?"_ pregunte de nuevo mientras el comenzaba a lamer mi mano

"_Sisisisisisi"_ empezó a cantar Agatha mientras la emoción saltaba en su mente

"**Pero…"**

"¡No seas_ aguafiestas!" _gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Leila nos gruño aunque estaba divertida

"**¡Bien! Pero tu Dess te ocupas de explicárselo a Athan y…"**

"¿Cómo lo llamamos?" pregunte, ignorando la regañina de Leila

"_Me gusta su color… ¿crees que sea salvaje?"_

"Pues se me acerco así de la nada…y no parecía temerme"

"**Y ustedes se encargan de alimentarlo y limpiar sus…" **seguía diciendo

"_Tal vez solo por que sabe que no te puede comer"_ sugirió divertida Agatha _"Se da cuenta que eres tan depredadora como el"_

"Tal vez…" el lobo me miraba con curiosidad mientras se alzaba y acerca su hocico a mi rostro

"_Parece hambriento"_

"Cazare algo para el"

"_¡Ni de broma!"_ grito Agatha _"Es un lobo y el cazara…ugh…será salvaje"_ se rió con maldad

"Bien, será malvado" revolee los ojos "¿y como se llamara?"

"**Y yo no voy a intervenir si Athan cree que…"**

"_¿Qué tal cancerbero?"_ sugirió Agatha

"¿Can… que?" pregunte consterna

"**Y si alguno de los que beben de animales quiere…"**

"_Bien… muy complicado para tu difícil mente…" _gruñí _"¿Te parece Thanatos?"_

"Perfecto" dije con alegría

"**Y si el se le ocurre incordiar a…"**

"Vuelvo a la casa con Thanatos, tenemos de que hablar" hice ademán de levantarme y el animal en seguida se levanto, dándome espacio

-Vamos Thanatos, es hora de cazar- el gruño, pero parecía contento con mi decisión, empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, como instándome a jugar.

Corrí a una velocidad media, mas rápido que un humano pero no a mi velocidad normal con Thanatos a siguiéndome el paso. El olfateo el aire y enseguida tomo dirección hacia el sur -más cerca de la mansión- , cuando yo lo imite me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia una cierva que estaba cerca. Sonreí cuando el animal se detuvo, se giro a verme como instándome a ir con el tras el animal

-Es tu caza, no la mía- le dije divertida, el gruño y soltó un ladrido bajo, revolee los ojos-Bien, pero no planeo comer tofu- gruñí, el me ignoro mientras corría tras la cierva que en seguida noto nuestra presencia y enseguida echo a correr.

Apure mi velocidad y antes de que el animal pudiera alejarse mas de 10 metros, se topote lleno ante mi, la cierva reculo hacia atrás pero fue tarde para redireccionar ya que Thanatos se lanzo a su cuello con un gruñido.

"_¡Eso, Thanatos, eso!"_ grito alegre Agatha

"pues no necesitaba mucha ayuda" le dije divertida "Solo necesito que le tapara la escapada"

"**Cazan en manada, animal**" dijo sarcástica Leila

"¿Hablas de mi o de Thanatos, especifica?" Leila gruño

"**Claro, como si no tuviera con uno…Thanatos de seguro no tiene manada"**

"¿Y me adopto?" pregunte sintiendo alegría, digo esto se parecía mucho a colmillo blanco

"**A saber ¿tengo cara de saber que piensa un animal?" **sonreí irónica

"Sabes lo que piensa Eric…y lo que tiene" ambas rieron mientras yo veía como Thanatos comenzaba comer a la cierva que todavía tenía leves espasmo de vida. Me hinque mientras esperaba a que el terminara, el lobo arranco y devoro carne en unos diez minutos, manchando sus patas negras y gran parte de su hocico con la sangre del animal, ignorándome completamente mientras devoraba. Sonreí gustosa del entretenimiento que me estaba dando y sentir que por un momento, solo éramos el lobo y yo.

Nada de tontas reuniones o de vampiros a los que satisfacer y mis inseguridades cantando en mi oído. Es que en serio, eso no era lo mío…demonios, que ni siquiera quise que mis padres me hicieran una estupida fiesta de XV. Si, me desempeñaba bien pero con un numero bajo de publico pero estos eran vampiros ¡Antiguos! ¿Cómo se supone que debía…? Thanatos se acerco a mi y de salto sobre mi, tirandome al suelo y empezó a lamberme el rostro

-¡hey! Me ensucias- chille al oler el aroma de sangre y carne fresca ahora en mi ropa y rostro. Thanatos se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su presa, pareciendo hacer un baile de la victoria. Mire el cadáver, con el estomago abierto donde Thanatos había comido

-Si bien, para la próxima mas modales en la mesa…Y Agatha se encarga- termine al mirar mi ropa manchada de sangre, lo mire-Vamos- lo inste y rápido empecé a correr a la misma velocidad para que Thanatos me siguiera el paso sin problema.

No queriendo entrar por la puerta grande, me coleé por la ventana –si, salte los tres pisos con todo y lobo encima- de mi cuarto, sonreí feliz al ver que lo había logrado a la primera –en serio, ya una vez lo intente- y deje caer a Thanatos que enseguida empezó a hurgar por la habitación.

Agatha entro en ese momento, dando un portazo y corriendo hacia el lobo

-¡Thanatos!-grito y para sorpresa, después de un segundo de duda, el lobo se acerco a ella como si la conociera de toda la vida. Leila se asomo por detrás de una contenta Agatha que reía mientras acariciaba al animal

-Yo no limpio eso…-dijo, señalando las manchas que Thanatos había dejado en el suelo, después se agacho junto a Agatha y comenzó a acariciarle la oreja al lobo.

-¡Hey, un perrito!- dijo Eric divertido mientras se acercaba y dejaba que el le oliera la mano

-Es un lobo, ignorante- Eric me miro divertido

-No sabía que ahora podíamos traer la comida a casa- sonreí maliciosa

-No creo que te enteraras de mucho en las ultimas…horas- el se encogió de hombros

-Como si no supiera que estarías de pervertida-le enseñe la lengua en un acto infantil y el me devolvió el gesto mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la oreja al perro.

-He…me voy a bañar-dije sonriente-Y a limpiar a Thanatos ¿me dan un momento?- pregunte divertida. Agatha hizo un puchero

-Pero yo quiero estar con el, no es solo tuyo-

-Lo limpio y puedes estar tanto como quieras…y el no es mío- Agatha sonrío

-Y el infierno tiene hielo- sonrío mientras se levantaba y se despedía con la mano del lobo. Leila y Eric se incorporaron

-En unas dos horas arriba el avión de Mihael-me informo-Me reuniré con Athan, su impaciencia por saber mas antes que todos me esta comenzando a molestar-

-Déjalo tener su primicia, cariño- dijo Eric mientras la atraía hacia el tomándola de la cadera. Sonreí ante el azoramiento palpable de Leila

-He…si, claro…primicia- Eric río mientras se acercaba y le besaba el cuello, ella cerró los ojos mientras ronroneaba

-Eso en su habitación, no la mía- me queje-Ven, Thanatos…deja a los pervertidos-los mire con advertencia-Y cuando salga espero ver la habitación como esta- Eric rió mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se daba vuelta para salir con Leila. Bufe aunque a mi pesar sonreía. Eran un par de pervertidos ninfomanos, pero eran mis pervertidos ninfomanos.

Entre al cuarto de baño, el cual en su mayoría tenía azulejo negro y acabados en oro. Sin pensarlo, me quite la ropa mientras Thanatos se quedaba en media habitación y me observaba

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos, Thany?- pregunte divertida, el animal se limito a menear la cola-Si lo se, a mi también me agradan- suspire metiéndome a la regadera e ignorando la gran tina que me llamaba a gritos. Lave mi cuerpo con parsimonia, relajando mis músculo.

Mihael…el primero. Clan de Egipto. Suspire mientras trataba de imaginar en mi mente al que podría ser el líder de ese clan pero esta se limitaba a crear a un hombre moreno con bigotes y un turbante en la cabeza, con un par de colmillos asomándose en la boca. Solo esperaba que hablara español…o ingles, estando las cosas por que lo poliglota me estaba dando lata. A Agatha no, que parecía tener fluidez para aprender idiomas y Leila ya conocía unos cuantos antes de transformarse. Carajos, mis hermanas me hacían parecer idiota al ponerme a su lado.

"_No es como si te esforzaras a probar lo contrario"_

"¿ni en la puta bañera me dejas en paz?" me queje, ella se rió

"_Tienes que salir y conocer al resto del clan, que molan"_

"¿Ya los conociste?" pregunte curiosa mientras enarcaba una ceja

"_Estoy en eso, pero hasta ahora todos me caen bien"_ al instante cayeron en mi mente nombres y rostros de los integrantes del clan. Trate de recordar la información pero me fue imposible para mi. Suspire saliendo de la bañera y atrapando una toalla afelpada de color verde botella con la que comencé a secarme. Sonreí a mi nueva mascota que no se había movido de su puesto y seguía observándome, con una oreja ladeada

-Te toca a ti, compañero- me acerque a la pila de toallas y saque una que moje y con ella me esforcé en limpiar aya donde el se había manchado de sangre. Tuve que usar tres toallas para poder dejarlo limpio pero la suerte es que el no me había impedido hacerlo.-Bien, ahora vamos a buscar algo de ropa para mi- me levante y salí a mi cuarto, rezando por que Leila hubiera traído mis cambio de ropas

-Precisamente por eso estoy aquí- pegue un grito mientras daba un paso atrás.

Ahí, en medio de mi habitación estaba una vampiresa, esbelta y con el cuerpo de una gimnasta, de tirabuzones rubios y un rostro de muñeca. Sus ojos dorados me miraban amistosos

-¿Y tu quien rayos eres?- le pregunte a la figura pequeña, era mas o menos de la estatura de Agatha o un poco mas baja

-Llámame Gina, por que eso de Georgina nunca me gusto realmente-me sonrío amistosa acercándose a mí, al instante me odie por haberme olvidado la toalla.

-Vamos, sin timidez- me tomo del brazo y me insto a caminar llevándome a la sala común de nuestra habitación y para mi sorpresa había otras tres vampiresas ahí.

Una era alta, de cabellos rojizos y complexión regia que me recordó a una emperatriz o algo así, que sonreía con cordialidad y sus ojos verdes brillaban de empatía. La otra era de piel aceitunada, aunque aun así tenía un brillo pálido que apenas se veía, su cabello negro y lacio estaba atrapado en una coleta perfecta y unos ojos oscuros me miraban con poco disimulada curiosidad. La tercera era tan chaparrita como la que me halaba y tenia el cabello corto, color castaño y unos ojos castaños que me miraban de arriba abajo pareciendo querer grabar a fuego mi cuerpo desnudo. Si antes estaba cohibida ahora quería desaparecer, mire por sobre mi hombro y me sorprendí de que Thanatos no se veía por ninguna parte. Maldito cobarde

-Hola, soy Leonora- dijo la de cabello rojizo

-Y yo soy…-

-Mackenna- dije recordando el nombre de los que me dio Agatha, mire hacia la tercera-Y tu eres Zeone- ellas parecieron sorprendidas, me encogí de hombros-Acaban de conocer a mi hermana y ella me paso el dato-

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Leonora, y aplaudió levemente.

-¡Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo!- dijo Gina a mi lado, mirándome admirativa

-Si claro, pero tan cotilla como eres, ni necesitas leer mentes-revoló los ojos Leonora

-Y los chismes que no escuchas los inventas- crítico Mackenna divertida

-Este, no es que quiera ser grosera pero…es un poco incomodo ser la única desnuda de la habitación-

-Si quieres yo también me desvisto- murmuro Zeone con una voz de niña y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos

-Creo que seria mejor si ella se vistiera y a eso, venimos a verte- dijo Mackenna, dirigiéndome una mirada en su ultima frase

-Perdona la intromisión pero Agatha nos dijo que estaba mas que bien, que ella te avisaría- gruñí por lo bajo

-Creo que se le paso hacerlo-

"Te matare…"

"_Huy…pequeño desliz…upsy"_

"Eres una…" ella me cerro su mente

-¿Les importa? Iré a buscar a mi hermana para quitarle la piel tajo por tajo- Leonora hizo un gesto de repugnancia

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tan mala con tu hermanita que tal vez solo se le paso…-

-Si claro- di un paso hacia la puerta

-te recuerdo- dijo Zeone con voz tímida de niña-Que sigues desnuda y no creo que quieras que los machos del clan vean la mercancía antes de comprarla- me detuve en seco y la mire enarcando una ceja, ella sonrío con timidez encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo creo que el azul será perfecto para ella- empezó a decir Gina mientras me arrastraba a al espejo mas cercano, me coloco delante de el y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor

-Tiene unos pechos magníficos-dijo Mackenna, la mire sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo mire a sus pechos que dejaban los míos muy por detrás, ella me sonrío divertida

-Y mírale las caderas- decía Leonora-En mis tiempos esas caderas la enviaran a la cima de las pujas por matrimonio, son perfectas para tener toneladas de hijos-

-Tiene el cuerpo idílico para los griegos-

-No, es mas delgada, solo tiene buenas caderas y pechos-

-Y esas piernas tan largas…-

-¿Creen que el plata le vaya bien?-

-Claro, le ira perfecto con su cabello negro- yo miraba de una a otra a otra, sintiéndome mareada

-Que sea un vestido largo-

-¿se la imaginan en el siglo XVIII? Ningún hombre la despreciaría-

-Ni que lo digas, todos pedirían una pieza con ella en los bailes-

-¿Y si mejor es corto? Agatha se ve fantástica con sus vestiditos-

-Ni que lo digas, tiene el aspecto de un hadita maligna-

-Oh, y Gerard ya ha sido encantado…ese frígido rara vez se va por ahí buscando un polvo, generalmente escoge a las humanas-

-¿Han notado como Athan habla de ella?-

-Athan habla de toda aquello que tenga piernas y busto-

-No hables así, que es nuestro líder-

-Es mi líder, no mi dueño ni mi rey. Hace mucho que deje de darle cuentas a un rey-

-Que te parece este vestido- dijo la voz de Gina sobresaliendo de todas, la mire tratando de aferrarme a una sola voz. Me miraba divertida enseñándome un vestido de vuelo, negro con adornos plateados. Me quede boquiabierta, por que en realidad parecía un vestido de época

-Yo…he…-

-¿Tienen uno como para mi?- pregunto una voz que reconocí con un tono burlón, me gire para ver a Agatha que entraba mientras me miraba burlona. Gruñí

-Idiota- revoló los ojos

-No fue para tanto- atrás de ella entro Gerard, que sin preocupación vago la vista por mi cuerpo desnudo

"¡Por que lo trajiste!" ella se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una risa maliciosa "Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo" gruñí

-Oye, no seas grosera que esta es la sala común, así que puedo traer a cualquiera aquí y permanecer cuanto quiera-

"¡Estoy desnuda!" sonrío mas abiertamente

-Si ya lo noto, pero bueno…que no hay mucho que ver-

-Yo no diría lo mismo- dijo Gerard que me miraba con gesto crítico

"_¿Ves? le gustas"_

"Es hombre, cualquier mujer desnuda le gusta"

"_Hieres mi autoestima, querida"_

-Y tu el mío- le gruñí, nos miramos largo rato

-Oh, es tan asombroso- dijo Leonora mirándonos entretenida y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que todos nos miraban con interés

-Sin duda-apoyo Mackenna

-Yo no diría lo mismo, no se de que hablaban-se quejo con un puchero Gina que aun sostenía el vestido

-No es difícil deducir-hablo en un susurro Zeone, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y nos estudiaba

"**Bajen las dos, Mihael esta por llegar"** suspire y me gire hacia Gina

-Es lindo el vestido, y me encantaría usarlo…pero creo que por ahora escojo algo más…de mi época.-

-Vale-dejo caer el vestido con descuido y se giro, rápido atrajo un vestido corto de color azul oscuro de un montón de ropa que no había visto, me lo tendió; me lo puse por encima olvidándome de la ropa interior, mas preocupada por mi publico que por nada

"Un día Agatha, un día"

"_Yo también te quiero"_ dijo burlona

-Apresúrate, que Leila quiere que seas tu la que este a la cabeza-

-Como si ella no estuviera mas que capacitada-

"**Lo estoy, pero Agatha y yo acordamos"** mire a Agatha a falta de Leila

-¿Hablaron de esto sin mi?- pregunte consternada, ella se encogió de hombros

-No es como si lo hubiéramos hablado, hablado. Pero pues…fue un acuerdo tácito- suspire frustrada

"Vale, como quieran"

-vamos, a si no lo hacemos, Leila se pondrá en plan regañón-asentí y luego me gire a ver a los demás, que nos miraban sorprendidos y curioso. Leonora sonrió

-Es de mala educación cuchichear cuando hay mas presentes-

-Técnicamente, no lo hacían- contradijo Zeone

-No, pero yo quiero saber que decían- me miro con curiosidad Gina, me encogí de hombros

-Nada importante- por toda respuesta ella frunció el ceño y pareció enfurruñarse

-No le hagas caso-dijo Mackenna-Ella se toma personal no enterarse de algo, pero se le pasa rápido-

-Sobre todo cuando esta tan cerca una reunión de los nuestros- agrego Gerard, lo mire. Si, era guapo…no específicamente de mi estilo, pero guapo. Sobre todo por que tenía un aspecto de bohemio incomprendido.

Gina de pronto se acerco a mi y me tomo por el brazo, mientras me sonreía

-Vamos, vamos que quiero estar en primera fila- tres pares de ojos rodaron, mientras Gerard y Agatha sonreían divertidos.

Ni siquiera pude dar una mirada hacia atrás, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba llegando al primer piso y además, como si se hubieran materializado, de pronto la gran mansión parecía tener vampiros por todo el lugar.

-Oh, Fantástico…llego en el momento exacto-me gire a la derecha a la par que mi comitiva. Ahí apareció otra vampiresa de cabellos miel, rizados y unos ojos azules que miraban emocionados. Gina soltó un suspiro

-Siempre te retrasas, Karime, Deberían dejar a tu compañero en paz por unos días- la aludida sonrió

-¿Y por que sugieres que soy yo la que no puede dejar que mi compañero conserve su ropa?-

-Por que usualmente eres tu la que lo arrastra de cada lugar posible para poder coger-soltó Gerard al lado de Agatha, esta lo miro sorprendía y sonrío cuando este le dedico una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

"Quiero detalles"

"Después…eres una pervertida"

"Como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo con Alexander" ella se rió divertida mientras me miraba

-Ustedes deben ser la nueva novedad-dijo la vampiresa, era más pequeña como yo pero daba pequeños brinquitos, tenia un corset azul con lazos blancos y una falda de mezclilla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y unos zapatos de plataforma negro que ni yo en mis mejores tiempos me hubiera permitido

-Soy Desiree- dije tratando de sonreír cordialmente. Ella pego un pequeño chillido de emoción mientras aplaudía

-Oh, es tan excitante que te llames deseo, se me eriza la piel de solo pensar-

-Contrario a lo que dicen, incluso los vampiros necesitamos un pequeño descanso entre sexo y sexo. Y Gustav lo necesita urgentemente-murmuro Gerard

-No los había visto fuera de sus habitaciones desde hace tres días-soltó Gina con una risa traviesa, Karime miro de uno a otro y soltó un bufido despreciativo

-El sexo es sano y divertido. Deberían buscar su propia porción en lugar de criticar la mía-miro a Gerard-Y Gustav nunca se ha quejado de nuestro tiempo compartido-

-Por que usualmente tiene pegada su boca a la tuya-contradijo

-O a otras partes-apoyo Leonora

-Como sea, déjenme hablar con mis nuevas amigas- se giro a mi-Debes de tener mucha atención con un nombre así-se llevo el dedo índice al mentón, pensativa-Tal vez yo debería cambiarme el nombre también, le preguntare a Gustav si le gustaría-

-¿Y como te llamarías? ¿Orgasmo? ¿Ninfomana?-

-Ninfomana me suena bien- apoyo con una risita Zeone, la vampiresa delante mío gruño en dirección de ella y de Gina, pero sonriendo de igual forma. Se giro a Agatha

-¿Y tú eres?-

-Agatha, es un lindo nombre. La piedra antes era muy venerada por muchas religiones y se usaba para los ojos de algunas estatuas de dioses. Sin duda eres renombrable- le sonrío con empática a esta y de pronto sus ojos brillaron con picardía-Y acabas de echar un polvo monumental…con Gerard-dijo mirándolo, este se llevo las manos a los bolsillos

-¿Y eso es relevante, por que?- ella se encogió de hombros

-Es que apestan a sexo, salvaje, duro y monumental. No los regaño, que estoy mas que orgullosa de ustedes y hasta donde se Gerard, sabes moverte de sobra bien y aquí nuestra amiga tiene toda la esencia para seguirte el juego o dejarte out incluso- mire hacia mi hermana con una ceja enarcada, ella se encogió de hombros

"Hasta la incrédula ahora… no tiene nada de malo"

"No pues si no te critico" hice un mohín "si lo que tengo es envidia…"

"Acuérdate de Alexander"

"Si claro, Alexander. Lo que yo quiero es tener al empollon y a Byron. Aquí y ahora"

-Ugh, por favor… no me gusta ver espectáculos-

-Oh, pero si son tan entretenidos y aprendes muchos de ellos, Agatha- dijo Karime, ignorando nuestra charla mental-Además, aquí nuestra amiga Desiree…uf, solo tengo que decir su nombre y ya se como es ella en la cama. Envidia, envidia…definitivamente tengo que cambiarme el nombre-

-Déjalo correr, Karime. El tuyo es perfecto- dijo una voz detrás de estas y de pronto se materializo un hombre.

Debo decir que me sorprendió, Karime no parecía tener –físicamente- una edad cercana a la mía, pero el vampiro delante parecía de unos avanzados 30, sin mencionar que era de complexión que me recordaba a un luchador de luchas libres. Sin camisa y nada mas que unos pantalones para cubrirse. Dejaba sus perfectos pectorales a la vista, de un tono dorado. Su cabello era negro pero tenia entradas blancas y una nariz aguileña y labios carnosos. Unos ojos castaños me miraban aprobador

-Gustav, a tu servicio. Y no te preocupen los comentarios de ella. Solo tiene una cosa en mente y se le olvida que debe quedarse ahí-

-O en los confines de su habitación- apoyo Gerard

-Tampoco es como si hubiera ofendido ha esta encantadora duendecilla. Karime esta lejos de decir una mentira- dijo analizando a Agatha de arriba abajo con una ceja enarcada. Ella sonrió picara.

-No quiero presionar pero Leila no es de las personas mas pacientes- dije, sintiendo como Leila ya martillaba en mi mente, mi hermana me miro divertida

-Pero si esto esta divertidísimo- hizo una mueca cuando Leila empezó a decirle de cosas en su mente-Bien, mejor vamos antes de que se ponga histérica-

-¿Quieres decir mas?- dije divertida pero comencé a caminar, con toda la comitiva detrás de nosotros.

Caminamos en silencio mientras oíamos la platica de Gustav, Karime y el resto sobre el sexo y que tan privado debía ser, lo mas extraño que no era exactamente que les pareciera un asunto privado, si no el hecho de que hasta que punto era publico. Mire a Agatha sorprendida pero ella se encogió de hombros con gesto desinteresado. Llegamos a la ultima planta, donde nos esperaba un sonriente Eric, sin decirnos nada empezó a caminar y nosotras lo seguimos, mientras nuestros seguidores de pronto se encaminaban a otros lados pareciendo tener de pronto algo mas importante que hacer.

"**Nuestras primeras reuniones serán solo con los lideres de clan"**

"Hablas como si fuéramos agentes políticos o algo por el estilo"

"**Técnicamente lo somos…Nos ven algo así como sus nuevas…princesas o mesías"**

"¿Solo por que leemos mentes?" pregunte consternada

"**Mas bien por el hecho de que… no necesitamos matar para alimentarnos"**

"_Es algo que han deseado toda su eternidad" _entramos a un salón amplio y de aspecto algo académico, un gran escritorio de roble se posaba junto a un ventanal que iluminaba todo. Athan estaba sentado a la cabeza del ventanal, con las manos tras la nuca y las piernas recargadas sobre el escritorio

-Excelente, por fin bajan-dijo sonriente este, me miro un segundo con empatía antes de girar a ver a Agatha

-¿Te has alimentado bien, querida?- ella se encogió de hombros

-Si, y siento haberme negado a tu compañía pero contrario a Dess, yo odio el publico- Athan sonrió

-Si, lo comprendo. Es una lastima, me hubiera encantado…observar-miro de arriba abajo a mi hermana.

-Tal vez la próxima vez—excuso ella, pero no tenía la apariencia de querer cumplirlo

-si, claro…la próxima. Bueno, Byron esta trayendo a nuestra querida comitiva, aunque no conocerán a ninguno del clan…solo a Mihael-

-No se preocupen, parece huraño pero es todo menos eso- agrego Reuben, después me miro a mi avergonzado-Sobre lo de esta tarde Dess, no quiero que evites mi compañía por lo que dije…pido una disculpa es solo que a veces tengo poco tacto para algunas cosas- enarque una ceja

-Mas bien, cero tacto. Lo tuyo es estar metido siempre en tus laboratorios…no la gente- reprendió Athan, yo suspire aburrida

-Es igual, ya ni me acordaba-Y era cierto, menos ahora que sentía de nuevo los nervios de ver al gran Mihael, sentía como si fuera a conocer a el director de una escuela en persona.

Agatha me tomo del brazo, y se apoyo ligeramente en mi, Leila camino hasta mi lado y se apoyo con gesto indiferente. Eric, por su parte se coloco junto a ella y la abrazo, todos fingiendo que solo lo hacia por que si, pero haciéndome saber que si lo hacían era para que no estuviera nerviosa. Reuben y Athan miraron curioso en nuestra dirección antes de que algo fuera llamara su atención.

La puerta se abrí con un suave clic –ni me di cuenta cuando Eric la había cerrado tras nosotros- y Byron entro, me miro por un segundo, asintiendo levemente hacia mi antes de mirar a Athan y asentir de una forma mas firme. Tras el entro un hombre que por alguna razón, estaba lejos de ser el bigoton con turbante de mi mente.

Era de estatura media pero se movía como si midiera metros y metros de altura, de hombros anchos, su cabello negro brillaba con tonos azulados y sus ojos oscuros miraban indiferentes hacia su Athan. Su nariz aguileña y unos labios gruesos le daban cierto aire curioso, tenia unos ojos pequeños y calculadores. Que miraron hacia toda la habitación hasta mirar hacia mi

"**Esta escéptico**" dijo Leila **"Nos cree unas farsantes"**

"_Que sorpresa"_ dijo Agatha, yo mire de una a la otra interrogativamente

"¿Tendremos que hacer de nuevo el jueguito de lectura de mente?"

"**No es necesario"** dijo Leila sacando un pequeño dato de su mente **"Ya lo tenemos"**

-¿Son ellas, Athan?- pregunto con voz monocorde, tenia un acento de tenor que intimidaba un poco

-No lo que pasa es que estamos aquí, por que estamos retenidas- bufo Agatha. Mihael enarco una ceja, debo decir que era guapo. No de mi tipo, demasiado moreno y con una complexión musulmán. Pero increíblemente guapo

-Creo que las señoritas merecen respeto, Mihael- aludió Athan

-Lo tendrán, si lo que dicen es cierto-

-Peony nos hubiera creído enseguida-dijo Leila en tono monocorde-No hubiera dudado de nuestra palabra-

-Es una lastima que ya no este-dijo Agatha-Me hubiera encantado conocerla, seguro que a nosotros también nos montaba un altar-

-Ella era muy ingenua, si. Pero dulce-mientras hablaban mis hermanas, Mihael fue abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, no pude evitar sonreír con petulancia

-Todos escondemos secretos, Mihael. Todos-

-Y nosotras podemos llegar a ellos, de ser necesario- dijo Agatha con indiferencia

-Pero no lo haremos, por que como Peony hubiera dicho: seria una falta de respeto- el miro de una a otra. Sorprendido, luego admirativo y después calculador.

-Perdonen mi grosería- dijo simplemente-Escucho- y así, volvimos a platicar todo sobre nuestra historia y cualidades. Mientras Athan hacia observaciones admirativas y especulaciones.

Cuando terminamos de lo mas importante, me disculpe un momento antes de escaparme fuera del lugar –ahora lamenta la escusa de estar cansada- salí de ahí y me dirigí a la salida, queriendo tomar un poco de aire fresco. Pensé en ir a buscar a Thanatos, pero seguramente el seguiría escondido como un vil cobarde. Salude con gestos cordiales a todo el que pasaba cerca de mi.

Al salir a la puerta, me detuve un segundo antes de dar unos pasos vacilantes hacia al frente, queriéndome perder en mitad del bosque ¿Quién sabe? Podría incluso dar una vuelta por el bosque. Había llegado mas aya de los límites del bosque cuando me detuve en seco. Un aroma llego a mi, un aroma que de pronto recorrió todas las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo que de pronto empezó a respirar agitado, como si necesitara urgentemente el aire de mi alrededor. Gire en todas direcciones mientras buscaba la fuente de ese aroma, oscuro y sensual.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo una voz aterciopelada, con un toque de oscuridad. Mi cuerpo se giro sobresaltado hacia el lugar que me indicaba.

Era alto, tan alto como lo era Alexander o Byron, pero de cuerpo fibroso aunque sin dejar de tener un toque regio, su piel era blanca –tanto como la mía- y su cabello negro estaba despeinado de manera descuidada, las puntas acariciando levemente sus hombros. Unos ojos azules –un poco mas claro que los míos- me miraban con curiosidad, aunque había oscuridad ahí. Su atuendo era todo en negro, con unas botas del mismo color.

Su pose era indolente, tranquila pero me observaban, esos ojos azules no se despegaban de los míos, atrapándome en mi lugar. Y ese aroma que viajaba de el hasta mi, a tan solo unos 10 metros de distancia.

Un ruido, como el sonido del motor de tractor llegaba a mis oídos y tarde en darme cuenta que era yo. El vampiro delante de mi enarco una ceja, antes de negar con la cabeza y parecer derrotado.

Aquella actitud derramo todo, y antes de darme cuenta salte sobre, con mis manos por delante en forma de garra

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- grite, mientras caía al suelo, lejos, muy lejos una parte de mi capto que el se dejo caer e incluso me tomo de la cadera, cuidando de no lastimarme. Me quede a horcadas sobre el mientras comenzaba a golpearlo, el no se resistió, se quedo ahí tendido mientras me miraba tras cada golpe. Su rostro se comenzó a machar de sangre, junto con mis puños pero en lugar de calmarme hizo rugir a mi parte predador. Los ladridos y gruñidos de un animal me llamaron la atención, pero mi cuerpo estaba mas ocupado tratando de destruir al ser que estaba delante de mi, mientras mis gruñidos ensordecían mi parte racional.

El debía morir, lenta y dolorosamente. Era lo que se merecía

-¿¡Sabes lo que viví!? ¿Sabes a caso cuanto me…? Y estas aquí tan…-

-¡Dess, Cálmate!-grito una voz detrás de mi al tiempo que algo me jalaba, yo gruñí mas fuerte y luche contra eso, mientras rasguñaba el rostro de ese vampiro, no queriéndome alejar

-No seas idiota, Dess-

-¡Largo!- le grite a Agatha

-No me jodas el humor, Dess- no escuche, seguí luchando. Algo detrás de mi me golpeo, pero no funciono, me tomaron de los brazos llevándolos a mi espalda y cuando mi boca empezó a buscar carde algo grueso me rodeo el cuello

-Eric, no la sueltes-

-Ni falta que me hacia el aviso- algo me alzo y me note alejada del vampiro, trate de patalear, pero no podía y el agarre era fuerte-No puedo resistirla por mucho- Leila se poso delante de mi y me golpeo en el estomago, sacando todo el aire que estaba en mi pulmones

-¡Te calmas o te parto la cara!- grito Leila con su mirada verde oscurecida en la rabia

-¡déjenme! ¡El tiene que morir!- Agatha se coloco junto a Leila, pero en lugar de mirarme miraba al vampiro con el rostro sangrante y ropa desgarrada, algo peludo me acaricio las piernas y un lamento se escucho por mi cabeza. Una parte de mi registro en la lejanía que era Thanatos

-Creí que no me reconocería…- dijo el vampiro delante de nosotras. Leila se tenso y su mirada se oscureció en la ira aun mas, mientras giraba lentamente hacia al vampiro. Su cuerpo temblaba

-¿y venias a comprobar, que?- dijo Leila en tono letal

-Será mejor que te largues, por que Dess te odia con cada fibra de su ser…y yo de paso- dijo Agatha-Me gustara mucho esta vida, pero no por eso debo agradecerte…- el miro de uno a otra, pareciendo consternado

-Yo…no quería…aquella noche-

-¡Cállate!-grite histérica-¡Será mejor que te calles o te arrancare la lengua antes de matarte maldito hijo de perra!*

-Tranquilízate, Dess, tranquilízate-susurraba Eric en mi oído, mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo, tratando de relajar mis músculos pero mi mirada y mi atención solo estaban en el vampiro tirado delante de mi. El me miro a mi

-Lo lamento, en serio pequeña, lo lamento…quisiera-

-¡Ni te atrevas!-grito Leila-Eres un maldito bastardo y lo que mereces es que la deje hacer lo que ella desea…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto la voz de Athan cerca de mí. Leila lo miro, este miraba la escena sorprendido, miro hacia el vampiro en el suelo- ¿Donovan? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué significa esto?-el vampiro lo miro nervioso, se paso la mano por los cabellos pareciendo compungido

-Yo solo vine…vine a ver si ella…-me señalo, yo gruñí-Si ella estaba…bien-

-Estaba perfectamente-gruño Agatha-Antes de que tu vinieras a hacerla del "papa perdido"-

-Yo…realmente….yo-

-Realmente deberías callarte, tus solos pensamientos harán que Dess definitivamente te quiera matar- mis ojos comenzaron a arder y antes de darme cuenta, lagrimas corrían en mis ojos, mi mente transportada por esa voz y ese aroma a mi antiguo apartamento. A una noche donde todo cambio

-Eres un sucio bastardo-solloce, Athan me miro sorprendido y Leila y Agatha se giraron a mi en un solo par, Leila tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo verla

-Dess, cálmate por favor. Mírame…Desiree mírame-mis ojos obedecieron, pero mi mente estaba aun embotada-Ya no estas ahí, hermana-

-Estas con nosotras, con nosotras. Eso quedo atrás, mírame- poco a poco comencé a salir de la neblina, las mire a ellas quienes tapaban mi visión del tal Donovan

-Tiene que morir-

-No, no tiene-dijo Leila-Y tu no eres así, Dess. No lo vas a matar

-¡Tiene que morir!- las lagrimas que desde mi transformación no derramaba se peleaban por salir antes que otras

-¿Alguien puede ser mas claro?- pregunto Eric a mi lado, su voz provoco un escalofrío en la piel de mi cuello. Leila lo miro, molesta, no con el si no con la situación

-Se trata de que ese…-miro hacia el vampiro, dejándome verlo, instantáneamente un rugido salio mi garganta-Es el maldito desgraciado que ataco a Dess hace mas de un año-

-¡Por tu culpa soy lo que soy!-grite histérica-¡Por tu culpa tengo una vida que no había pedido!- grite, el vampiro agacho la cabeza y aquel acto me cabreo mas, dándome cuenta que la sorpresa que le causo a Eric la noticia lo había hecho aflojar el agarre, lo empuje lejos mientras me lanzaba de nuevo hacia el, dispuesta a matar a ese estupido que cambio mi vida sin mi consentimiento.

-¡Dess!-escuche a Leila gritar. Pero no captaba, mi visión manchada en rojo solo estaba en el vampiro delante mío, que parecía indiferente ante mi.

Tenía que matarlo.


	18. Raíces

**_Bien, tan pronto he terminado. Es que quería que supieran lo que viene, que la cosa me divierte mas y mas. De mis caps, favoritos_**

**_Dejen review!_**

**_Zedka, gracias por decir que mi finc es adictivo, eso me alza los animos. Adu, se que te gusta Thanatos (a todas), pero veran por que me gusta a mi...aqui (voz de oraculo)_**

**_Peace&Love_**

**Raices**

No tuve oportunidad de tomar entre mis manos una vez mas ha ese maldito hijo de perra, alguien se interpuso en mi camino y solo tuve un nanosegundo para identificar el rostro de Agatha antes de que ella me golpeara de lleno el rostro, haciéndome caer hacia atrás.

El dolor, en lugar de calmarme me hizo hervir mas en ira que no hacía mas que crecer al ver que mi propia hermana lo estaba defendiendo. Salte una vez mas, intentando rebasarla antes de que ella me tacleara y me tirara al suelo, cayendo sobre mi y golpeándome una vez mas; quise aprovechar la diferencia de tamaños y empujarla, pero apenas había hecho intento de alzarme cuando alguien me rodeo con el cuello una vez mas al tiempo que Agatha asestaba otro golpe en mi estomago. Boquee sorprendida, no es como si me afectara la falta de aire, pero la costumbre me hace olvidar ese detalle seguido

-¿Te puedes calmar, Dess?-susurro Leila

-Por mi, puedo seguir toda la noche- Agatha alzo el brazo para asestar otro golpe, con una sonrisa pretenciosa, le gruñí. Ella enarco una ceja y bajo el brazo-Vamos, Dess sabes que realmente no me pondría de su lado-

-¿Entonces por que no me dejan matarlo?- sisee, Agatha apretó lo labios y me estudio un momento mientras yo le devolvía la mirada, ella soltó un exabrupto y para mi sorpresa, me dio una bofetada

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una idiota?-

"**Presta Atención, Dess. Míralo bien"** susurro Leila en mi mente, mientras Agatha se colocaba a un lado para permitir que lo viera. El me observaba con cierto gesto preocupado

-La están lastimando-susurro el, con un tono preocupado en su voz pero sus ojos oscurecidos en molestia

-Cállate- sisee

"**Míralo, Dess**" insito Leila** "Mira y dime bien que ves, dime que no reconoces ese rostro"** mire detenidamente al vampiro y el me devolvió la mirada, preocupado y asustado, alargo una mano hacia a mi pareciendo querer ayudarme. Gruñí mientras me tense y Leila apretaba su agarre.

Aun cuando el odio burbujeaba en mi, permití que la voz sensata de mi hermana inundara una parte de mi, aquella parte que estaba retraída por mi predadora. Observe su cabello oscuro, como ala de cuervo, su cuerpo fibroso pero con músculos, su altura y sus ojos azules. Semi rasgados. Una nariz perfilada y fina, con unos labios llenos y suaves que podrían tenderse en una sonrisa llena de promesas

-No se que quieren que vea-sisee, pero mi mente de pronto me daba vueltas, buscando algo que concientemente no sabías que era. Thanatos gimió a mi lado y acaricio mi brazo con su nariz pero lo ignore ante esa creciente sensación de una futura Epifania que me arroyaría.

-¿Dónde mas has visto ese rostro?- pregunto Agatha en un siseo, su voz concentrada y sus ojos llenos de compresión y paciencia-Relájate Dess- la mire y luego al vampiro, pero mi mente no funcionaba a la velocidad que ellas deseaban. No con ese vampiro delante de mí y mi constante deseo de atacarlo.

"**Pues si no puedes…yo te lo diré"**

"¿A que te…?" calle de golpe cuando imágenes amontonadas de parte de Leila cayeron en mi, miles y miles de imágenes. Y en todas estaba yo.

Una niña de cabello negro y corto y unos ojos azules que miraban traviesos y petulantes a una madre histérica que gritaba mientras sacudía nerviosa los brazos, observando como un vestido rosa se quemaba en una parrilla para hacer carne. Una Dess que caminaba con su hermana Charity al lado mientras le explicaba por que la maestra la había mandado a dirección mientras la pequeña Charity se reía.

Una Dess mas adolescente que cenaba con su familia mientras pedía permiso para salir con sus amigos después de la cena, para un partido de football nocturno. Ella en el supuesto partido, besándose con su nuevo novio secreto.

Jadee cuando entre todas las imágenes, apareció una de mi, embarazada y sentada en la cama de la recamara donde trabajaba de ama de llaves; acariciaba el vientre mientras tenía un libro en mano y leía en voz alta, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para acariciar el vientre con una sonrisa maternal. Y luego…yo en el hospital, golpeada y herida…con cables a mi alrededor y lagrimas en mis ojos.

Otra de mí con Elibeth en nuestra noche de películas

"Pero…pero…como…" Leila no me dio mas que una imagen, una donde aparecía una foto de mi. No, no era yo…era mi madre cuando era joven, con sus ojos azul claro y cabello negro azulado, junto a ella pasándole el brazo por los hombros estaba…Donovan. Con una sonrisa divertida que miraba a mi madre.

"_El es tu tío"_ sentencio Agatha _"El tío del que tu madre te hablo un par de veces, el que desapareció mientras estudiaba en el extranjero"_ no respondí, mi cuerpo no se movía. Lejos de mi conciencia una parte de mi se burlaba por lo risible de la situación. Por lo parecido que era a una novela de bajo presupuesto ¿Cuándo había aceptado el papel protagónico?

Leila soltó su agarre lentamente, pero yo estaba más que shockeada, mientras miraba la nada sin darme cuenta de lo que me rodeaba. Sin moverme ni captar lo que me rodeaba

-Sera mejor que te vayas-escuche decir a Leila-Aprovecha este momento o ella te hará picadillo cuando vuelva a la realidad-

-Quiero hablar con ella-

-Chico, lo único que lograras de ella en este momento, es que te parta la cara antes de degollarte. Así que lárgate-espeto Agatha

-Siento haberlo traído, pero el insistió-se excusaba Mihael-El ha estado de visita en mi clan desde hace unos dos meses y…-

-Nadie sabía Mihael, el que ataco a Dess estaba en anonimato…hasta hoy. Donovan, sabes que mi casa nunca esta cerrada ante ti pero…-

-Lo comprendo, Athan…es lo mejor-

-Te diré donde quedarte. Tengo una pequeña casa en…-

"Es imposible…"susurre en la mente de mis hermanas mientras bajaba la vista y observaba mis manos manchadas de sangre

"_Créeme, para mi también suena a novela de bajo presupuesto, pero es así"_

"**El tenía 26 años, estaba terminando su tesis en EU cuando una vampiresa se lo encontró, tuvieron un enamoramiento y ella lo transformo. Estuvieron juntos solo como 9 meses antes de que ella siguiera a otra cosa y el se fue a buscar a su hermana gemela. Como ya lo hacían muerto, no se acerco a ella. Pero la ha estado cuidando desde entonces…y a su familia."**

"_Cuando te abandonaron, el creyó que lo mas…prudente era cuidarte. Para que no estuvieras sola…el era el verdadero dueño de la casa donde trabajabas cuando estabas embarazada"_

"**Y el que convenció a tu antigua jefa, la dueña de la librería para que te diera un empleo"**

"No es…lógico" susurre mirando hacia el. Se había levantado y hablaba de algo con Athan y Mihael, pareciendo consternado y triste. Se que podía escuchar sus palabras, si me concentraba pero de pronto sentía que mis oídos se negaban a escuchar al mundo que me rodeaba

-Mejor la llevamos a su habitación- dijo una voz cerca de mi, Reuben…creo. Unos brazos me sostuvieron y antes de darme cuenta era alzada en el aire, mis brazos buscaron automáticamente el cuello para rodear, mire hacia arriba y note la sonrisa amigable de Reuben

-Siempre quise hacer esto- sonreí débilmente, antes de dejar caer mi cabeza cerca de su cuello. Podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, esto era más que innecesario…o eso se suponía, pero de pronto todas las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo no reaccionaban o había olvidado como hacerlas funcionar.

Donovan, mi mente repetía su nombre una y otra vez: Mi tío…mi creador. El mal nacido que he odiado con cada fibra de mi ser. El era de mi sangre…mi familia…lo mas cercano que tendría nunca mas. Y lo odiaba.

Dentro mío rugía un odio a base del hecho de que, aunque ahora amo mi vida, no había tenido opción y eso me carcomía. Y el culpable de eso estaba…aquí, cerca de mí. Y era mi tío.

-Déjala sobre la cama- Reuben me dirigió una mirada antes de asentir a la orden de Leila, enseguida sentí la suavidad afelpada de la cama y me vi rodeada de sabanas y almohadas de color negro. Mi visión captaba todo a mi alrededor pero mi cerebro no se disponía a reaccionar

-No sabía que los vampiros pudieran quedar catatónico-trato de hacer una broma Eric, pero escuche la preocupación en su voz-¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron?- el miraba a Leila quien me observaba a mi

-Los vampiros no pueden quedar catatónico- y luego lo giro a verlo, algo en la expresión en el rostro de Leila debió decirle a Eric que dejara en blanco la respuesta de su última pregunta. Solo asintió y me miro, yo le devolví la mirada, hasta que un cuerpo peludo y grande se recostó a mi lado, en mi estomago se apoyo la cabeza de Thanatos, que me miraba con sus ojos tristes, sus orejas echadas hacías tras mientras salían gimoteos de el. Mi mano se movió involuntariamente y se coloco encima de la gran cabeza del lobo, que gimoteo aun mas.

-Vamos, Dess, no exageres.-insto Agatha, la gire a ver y note que aparte de mis hermanas y Eric, aun seguían con ellas Reuben, Byron y Athan. Por la puerta se asomaba Mihael y a su lado estaba Gina, dando pequeños brinquitos tras Christiene –que no había visto hasta ahora- que me miraban curiosas

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Athan, pareciendo realmente preocupado, Agatha lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Esta perfecta, solo que le gusta hacerse la victima-

-Agatha-reprendió Leila

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Wua wua…soy Dess y me transformaron contra mi voluntad y odio al tipo wua wua…odio lo que soy y ahora resulta que el que me transformo es mi tío…Wuua...todo esta en mi contra- la mire y alguna parte de mi quiso reír con ella o insultarla, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Athan la miraba divertido, aunque mostraba un atisbo de reprobatoria

-Es un golpe fuerte lo que le ha pasado a ella, y tiene suerte de tenerlas pero aun así un golpe-

-¿Cuántos vampiros fueron transformados contra su voluntad? Ella definitivamente no es la única, no es como para que ande exagerando-

-Cada quien lo toma a su manera, Agatha- dijo Athan, me miro a mi un momento y después dirigió a su mirada al animal que descansa cerca de mí. Frunció el ceño-Y a todo esto ¿Qué hace un lobo fenrir aquí?- note como Leila se tensaba, en pleno movimiento de ir hacia mi, se giraba lentamente hacia el

-¿disculpa? ¿Podrías volver a pensar lo que pensaste?- Athan frunció el ceño, sin dejar de ver al lobo

-Un lobo Fenrir…hace tiempo que no veía uno. Y menos tan cerca de otra...especie- Agatha y Leila lo miraron sorprendidas, con la boca abierta. Mientras leían algo en su mente que no yo no me molesta en compartir.

A la par ambas miraron al animal

-¿Es posible?-

-¿existen esos seres?- pregunto Agatha mas que sorprendida. Athan las miro, frunció mas el ceño y dio un paso hacia mi dirección, al instante Thanatos giro a verlo y soltó un gruñido bajo antes de pegarse mas a mi cuerpo. El se detuvo

-La defiende…-

-Se acerco a ella…de la nada-

-A mi no me hizo eso-dijo Agatha, viendo sorprendida como el lobo miraba molesto a Athan

-Ni a mi-agrego Eric, frunciendo el ceño. Athan miro de uno a otro y luego a Leila, esta negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al lobo como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí. Quería buscar que era lo que los sorprendía, o por que miraban tanto a Thanatos, pero no reaccionaba bien

-Déjenlo-susurre por lo bajo y ante mi voz Thanatos giro a verme, y empezó a lamentarse otra vez. Athan frunció el ceño.

-Esta preocupado por ella- su tono de voz parecía analítico pero sorprendido. Dio otro paso hacia el y en este caso, el lobo solo miro un momento con un leve gruñido antes de posar su cabeza sobre mi estómago, sin dejar de verlo-¿Qué quieres? Aléjate de ella, descendiente de Fenrir- el lobo soltó un ladrido bajo-Aclara tu otra forma-

El lobo alzo una oreja en reconocimiento y de pronto, una bruma de un color plata lo cubrió, antes de darme cuenta, lo que se pegaba a mi cuerpo no era un lobo, si no un humano-uno desnudo-. Un joven de unos 18 años. Miro hacia ellos un momento, antes de volverme a mirar. Era guapo, increíblemente guapo, de piel cetrina y cabellos de un rubio platino, con pequeñas mechas oscuras. Unos ojos azules y claros me miraban con preocupación dentro de unas cuencas almendradas. Su nariz era recta y bien perfilada y unos labios delgados pero grandes. Un mentón fuerte y cuadrado era la cereza de su belleza. Su cabello hacia como cortina, lo tenía largo, casi hasta los hombros y note que unas manos grandes y fuertes retenían de pronto las mías entre las suyas

-Increíble-susurro Leila sorprendida

-¿Eres un vampiro y no puedes creer en metamórfos?-

-La madre que me parió…- susurro Agatha, aunque ya había dejado de verla, mis ojos estaban concentrados en esos ojos azules, tan claros que parecían casi blancos

-Dessy…Dessy-susurro con una voz profunda aunque arruinada por el tono infantil que uso-Dessy, que tienes…que te duele-susurraba para mis oídos mientras apretaba mis manos entre las suyas, calidas contra la mías.

Trate de procesar todo, trate de darle forma pero simplemente no podía. Mi lobo se había convertido en un chico adolescente ¿alguien podría explicármelo? Un lobo que había encontrado a mitad de la nada y se había acercado sin recelo, uno con el que había cazado, uno con el que…

-Tu me viste desnuda-dije con voz desprovista de la vergüenza y el enojo que quería imprimir

-Dessy ¿te sientes mal?- lamento mientras llevaba mis manos hacia su rostro y las acariciaba con sus mejillas, para mi sorpresa lamió un poco estas-Dessy, dime que estas bien…dime...-

-Tu me viste desnuda- me limite a repetir en el mismo tono. El me miro preocupado, se acerco a mi y lamió mis mejillas antes de girarse al publico

-Es solo un cachorro…- dijo sorprendido Athan.

-Que carajos…-Eric no cabía en su sorpresa. El los ignoro y miro a Agatha

-Aghy, Aghy…¿Qué le pasa a Dessy?-

-No me llames Dessy-susurre, el me ignoro mientras miraba a Agatha

-¿Se pondrá bien, Aghy?-

-No la llames Aghy- dije, mi voz una tonada más fuerte. De nuevo el pareció no escucharme y se giro a Leila

-Lely…Lely por favor ayuda a Dessy- la furia reverbero en mi y exploto, me senté rápido sobre la cama y lo empuje

-¡No la llames Lely!-grite furiosa, mi cuerpo de pronto recuperando toda su habitual energía, tan rápido que empecé a respirar agitada. El se retrajo un momento, sin dejar de verme, pareciendo triste

-El te quiere, Dess-mire a Leila con la rabia pateando por salir

-El no es Thanatos-

-ES Thanatos- replico Agatha-Solo que sorpresa, sorpresa…es un lobo fenrir: un lobo con la capacidad de adquirir una forma humana-

-Y ahora te ve como la líder-Leila lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-Increíble…ahora que tiene forma humana puedo acceder a su mente-el no les hacía caso, lentamente se acerco a mi y trato de alcanzar mi mano, la acaricio levemente con la yema de los dedos. Mire hacia mi mano y luego a el, que me miraba como un niño perdido

-Solo tiene unos cuatro años de vida… perdió a su manada. Estaba con su madre comiendo lo que acaban de cazar, unas gárgolas los atacaron tratando de robarles la comida y mataron a su madre, el huyo asustado-dijo Leila para mi-Estaba cansado y hambriento cuando te encontró-

-Dessy estaba sola y perdida como yo…-dijo el, acariciando un poco mas mi mano-Y yo quise estar con Dessy para no estar mas perdidos- mire sus ojos que de pronto conjuraban una calma en mi, luego a Leila

-¿Por qué habla como niño pequeño?- pregunte

-Por que ES un niño pequeño, aun un cachorro de no mas de cuatro años de vida. Su mente tiene aun la mentalidad de un cachorro-

-A partir de los 10 años ya se puede considerar adulto y de ahí dejan de crecer y viven unos mil años-contó Athan-Pero hay muy pocos de ellos, los primeros 10 años la manada los cuida excesivamente por que son muy débiles y aprenden poco a poco a cazar por su cuenta-

-Dess lo acompaño en su caza- murmuro Leila, yo seguía viendo a…Thanatos, que en ese momento tenia mi mano contra su mejilla mientras sonreía débilmente, como un niño

-¿Te sientes mejor, Dessy?- me pregunto

-Yo…si…- murmure

-Ya no dejare que el vampiro malo se te acerque…yo te cuidare-lamió mi mano y luego se echo a mi regazo. Mire su cabeza, sorprendida y luego hacia mi publico, unos me miran divertidos, otros sorprendidos y otros mas con ternura

-Privacidad-dije por lo bajo-Necee…necesito un poco de privacidad- Athan y Mihael asintieron y en el momento que ellos salieron, los demás vampiros lo hicieron. Solo quedamos Agatha, Leila, yo y Eric. Bueno…y el lobo que ya no es lobo…

-Es lindo- dijo Agatha, sentándose en la cama, cerca de mi, al instante Thanatos miro hacia ella con una sonrisa y con una pierna acaricio la de ella mientras murmuraba un ligero "Aghy" lleno de cariño. Ella le sonrío-Es como un niño pequeño…-

-Nos ve como su manada- Leila se sentó cerca de Agatha, y Thanatos le sonrío-Para el somos su nueva manada y te ve a ti como su líder…y su madre- me miro seria y yo la mire antes de bajar mi vista al joven que aun miraba a mi amiga

-Es curioso como Dess siempre termina por ser la líder aunque es obvio que no le gusta serlo-Eric me sonreía mientras se agachaba frente a Leila y posaba su cabeza y brazos sobre el regazo de esta, mirándonos con curiosa diversión

-¿Me ve como su…madre?- Leila se encogió de hombros

-Algo muy cercano-

-Yo…-lleve mi mano a su cabello y lo acaricie, el soltó un clase de gemido/gruñido satisfecho y ladeo la cabeza para que le acariciara justo detrás de la oreja

-Tendremos que enseñarle a comportarse de acuerdo a su edad-dijo Agatha-Y a usar ropa…-miro hacia las partes de el, y sin querer yo lo hice. Bien, ni que negarlo mi nuevo "hijo" estaba bien empaquetado

-¿Se…reproduce con otras especies?- pregunto divertida Agatha, Leila soltó un bufido

-Como si no tuvieras con Gerard- ella se encogió de hombros

-Me acosté con el, no le prometí fidelidad- Leila sonrío

-Punto, pero aun así. Thanatos no esta aun en una edad sexual madura…digamos que aun no sabe para que sirve eso que tiene entre las piernas-

-No sabía que fueras zoofilica, "Aghy"- dijo Eric, divertido, ella le sonrío antes de golpearle el hombro. Suspire

-Necesito estar…sola- dije silenciosa, Thanatos miro hacia mi

-¿Sigues triste, Dessy?-le sonreí débilmente y negué con la cabeza. Era un poco extraño ver a un chico de 18 años hablar como un niño de 4. Mire hacia ellas

-¿Algo que deba saber sobre cuidados especiales?- Leila se encogió de hombros

-Pueden a llegar ser muy salvajes, son buenos para olfatear criaturas mágicas y llegan a comerlas…principalmente su magia. Les sirve para obtener fuerza mágica-suspiro-También conforme crezcan se hace mas veloces y fuertes…y al le falta crecer un poco mas-asentí. Era demasiado, primero mi creador que resulta ser mi tío y ahora tengo un lobo que no es mas un lobo.

-Si, el te ataco pero ya déjalo por la paz, Dess-se quejo Agatha, yo la mire molesta

-¿Y tu que sabes? Tuviste la suerte de que fuera yo quien te trasformara y no un tío loco que te ha seguido toda la vida y que un día así como así decide morderte para luego irse. Dejándote sola y abandonada- la mirada de Agatha se fue oscureciendo mientras hablaba y su mandíbula se tenso

-Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera…cuando era humana, por tener a alguien que se preocupara así por mi-

-¿Aunque te mordiera y te abandonara después?- ella apretó los puños

-Al menos…se que…le importe-evito mi mirada, la mandíbula tensa y ni siquiera tuve que hurgar en su mente para saber que había ahí una muralla tan fuerte y grande, que los chinos se hubieran puesto a llorar de envidia

-Agatha…- ella se levanto y cruzo los brazos, evitando mirarme. Thanatos en mi regazo se incorporo, la miro y susurro un bajo "Aghy" antes de levantarse y rodearla con sus brazos, para mi sorpresa ella lo abrazo, clavando tan fuerte sus dedos en la espalda de el que su piel blanca empezó a mostrar marcar. Thanatos acariciaba con su nariz sus cabellos, mientras repetía una y otra vez ese tonto diminutivo como si fuera un lamento.

Mire a Eric y Leila y los dos me devolvieron la mirada preocupados, de repente toda mi lamentación e histeria se fueron a un rincón de mi mente suprimidos por lo que le estaba pasando a mi hermana. Me levante de un salto y me acerque, Thanatos me permitió acceder a ella, la tome por los hombros y la gire hacia mi, pero ella evitaba mi mirada. Sus ojos cristalizados pero sin soltar una lagrima, mordiéndose el labio inferior; era una actitud tan lejana a la Agatha que yo conocía. Esta parecía triste y perdida…indefensa.

-Hablamos, Agatha-susurre, apretando levemente sus hombros. Ella alzo la mirada pareciendo sorprendida, como si no me reconociera. Entonces se lanzo a mis brazos y se apretó contra mi, como lo había hecho con Thanatos.

-Yo…yo…yo siempre he estado…sola-susurro, y de pronto entendí algo en que nuca había pensado. Conocía a Agatha, pero no conocía _todo _de ella. Sabía que le gustaban los vampiros, que era altanera y sarcástica, que adoraba pintar. Le gustaba el rock y el heavy metal y bien…era una gótica consumada pero ¿Qué había mas aya? Nunca hable de su familia, nunca hable de sus amigos. Como con Leila…solo me limite a saber lo exclusivamente primordial… ¿Qué clase de hermana era? ¿Cómo podía jurar amarlas si no me detenía a conocerlas? No sabía todo de ellas…por que siempre había sido yo la que hablaba…la que creía sufrir…me mordí la lengua hasta que sentí la sangre en mi boca. Suspire sintiéndome como la peor de las parias

-No es como si yo tampoco hubiera insistido- dijo Leila-Solo nos hemos limitado a vivir en el presente…todas. Bueno a ti te cuesta aveces pero lo haces-Agatha asintió débilmente, aun aferrada a mi, Thanatos me abrazo por la espalda tratando de abarcar a ambas

-Y yo siempre he dejado mi pasado donde esta…ni siquiera me dedico a pensarlo-

-Lo suprimiste- dije, y ella suspiro-Cuéntame, Agatha-susurre, ella me miro un segundo antes de agachar la mirada cohibida

-Somos tus hermanas- apoyo Leila, colocándose a un lado de ella, Agatha la miro y luego a mi, después a Eric y a Thanatos tras de mi

-Esto me parece tan de novela barata-susurro, nos reímos

-Creo que eso lo dejamos claro hace poco- ella asintió débilmente, suspiro

-Mi madre tenía quince años cuando mis abuelos la obligaron a casarse con mi padre. Bueno…realmente solo la metieron a la fuerza en la cama de el y esperaron a que saliera embarazada. Una vez hecho, se la dieron y se desinteresaron por ella. Jamás los conocí por que ellos ya no quisieron saber mas de nosotros, para mis abuelos el trabajo estaba hecho-suspiro y trago saliva- Mi hermano, Fernando, era 10 años mayor que yo y también tenia una hermana, Rubí que era 7 años mayor. Así que yo era la mas pequeña de ese grupo que trate de llamar familia.

»Mi padre se desintereso por nosotros a muy temprana edad, casi nunca estaba en la casa y cuando lo estaba nos ignoraba lo mas posible; mi madre por su parte empezó a tomar cuanto yo era mas que una bebé y constantemente nos gritaba, cuando no estaba inconciente…mi hermano y mi hermana…bien ellos…no eran malos conmigo pero tampoco se interesaban por mi-se mordió el labio-Mas bien ellos solo preocupan por ellos mismo…aunque había ocasiones en que…fingían interesarse…como cuando decidí pintar-Miro hacia mi-Tenía unos ocho años y casi siempre me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto dibujando y pintando, mi madre llego y se quedo en la entrada…observándome por tiempo interminable mientras bebía de su botella y entonces de la nada me dijo: no eres mas que un parasito bueno para nada…maldigo el día que naciste-se atraganto, inhalo aire y parpadeo, tratando de evitar las lagrimas-recuerdo que en cuanto ella se fue, mi hermano se asomo a la puerta…me observo, yo estaba llorando…sintiéndome sola y…perdida. Entonces el se dio la media vuelta y se fue…lo escuche salir a la calle y yo me quede ahí, desconsolada…pero al poco el regreso y traía con el todo un equipo para dibujo profesional y pinturas del mismo calibre…yo…estaba sorprendida…el me miro sonriente y me dijo que me había inscrito a un curso de pintura por que el quería que nunca jamás…las palabras de ellos me afectaran haciendo que odiara lo que mas me gustaba. Desde entonces el me llevaba todas las tardes y se quedaba ahí hasta que salía…al menos hasta que entro a la universidad y se fue de la casa. Me llamaba a mi y a mi hermana de vez en cuando…y nunca pedía hablar con ellos. Solo con nosotras…pero en si…era como…como cuando eres un naufrago y estas en una isla desierta…te apoyas en el que esta a tu lado mientras sea necesario…pero solo por la situación…sin crear un lazo fuerte...

»Mi hermana…bueno, ella casi nunca me hablaba, siempre prefería estar con sus amigas. Solo muy de vez en cuando…cuando mis padres comenzaban pelear, ella entraba a mi cuarto y me decía que me arreglara…que me llevaría a pasear al parque. Entonces ella se sentaba a platicar con sus amigas y me ignoraba mientras yo pintaba…hasta que era hora de irnos, me ayudaba con mis cosas y regresábamos a casa, entrábamos en silencio y nos encerrábamos en nuestras habitaciones hasta la mañana siguiente. Al menos así fue hasta que ella también se fue a la universidad-se quedo callada, observando la nada, mientras los demás procesaban esa información, excepto Thanatos que se había sentado en el suelo y se apretujaba contra la pierna de ella. Yo nunca había pensando que sería…así. Agatha siempre parecía no preocuparse por nada, no sufrir por nada.

Me miro triste

"_No puedes estar sufriendo por lo que no se puede cambiar. Mis padres eran malos padres…pero al menos nunca me alzaron la mano…solo me dejaron a mi suerte"_

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto en un susurro Eric, su mirada llena de tristeza. Ella lo miro e intento sonreír levemente-¿No tenías ningún otro familiar que…se interesa por ti?-Agatha negó con la cabeza

-Como dije, mis abuelos maternos ni si quiera se enteraron de mi nacimiento o el de mi hermana…los paternos… ellos le dieron dinero a mi padre y de ahí no quisieron saber mas de el o nosotros… su nombre estuvo vetado para toda la familia. No conocí a nadie de sus familiares…tampoco es como si lo conociera mucho a el-se cruzo de brazos-Cuando cumplí 18 no soporte mas las cosas y comencé a juntar dinero...vender cuadros fue de mucha ayuda y junte lo suficiente como para rentar un departamento y no volví a buscar a mis padres-se encogió de hombros- ellos tampoco lo hicieron y no es como si hubiéramos formado un lazo. Mis hermanos llamaban de vez en cuando pero solo saludaban y preguntaban si estaba bien o necesitaba algo. Después de eso volvían a sus vidas... ni siquiera me invitaron a sus bodas-suspiro-Era como tener una familia llena de extraños…teniéndome a mi y a los pocos amigos que tenía…pero no es como si tuviera muchos…uno o dos y nunca era muy abierta sobre mi vida-

-Nunca me contaste nada de esto…-ella me sonrío, levemente

-Vivías en otro país y solo te había visto una vez en mi vida, pero me agradabas y mucho. Además…sentí que contigo no tenia que fingir, ese era el problema con mis amigos, alcanzaban a notar el deterioro de mi familia y comenzaban a preocuparse y a mi…no me gustaba que sintieran lastima por la "pobre Agatha" a veces incluso me dejaron de hablar y tu…tu nunca lo viste…solo conociste a Agatha. A mi y solo ami y te agradaba. No sentías lastimas e incluso…en aquellos momentos en que la tristeza me dominaba…recibía un mensaje tuyo con alguna cosa trivial o tonta, que me hacía reír y creer…que en el mundo había alguien que no sentía lastima por mi y que…aun así le importaba-sonreí débilmente

-Creo que por eso me agradas también…era poder ser yo sin ser juzgada. Sin un pasado por el que me tengan lastima-sonrió a medias

-Te extrañe durante ese año que no recibí nada de ti. Y llegue a preguntarme si había perdido a la única persona que me pudo querer sin peros o solo por lastima…yo…siempre quise-se mordió el labio-Yo…siempre quise una…familia real-

-La tienes ahora-dijo Eric aleccionador-Nosotros cuatro somos tu familia, una familia de vampiros pero…bueno ¿Quién le ve tres pies al gato?-sonrío divertido y Agatha soltó una risa tan clásica de ella

-Cierto quien…-suspiro y me miro-No hagas dramas por eso de que tu tío te haya transformado, Dess, al menos tuviste alguien que se preocupo por ti de verdad cuando estabas sola en el mundo. Yo no tuve a nadie…nadie real-se encogió de hombros-No digo que debas perdonarlo o ir y abrazarlo diciéndole que estas feliz de tenerlo. Pero tampoco te dediques a odiarlo eternamente. Ve al menos el punto blanco de todo lo negro…se preocupo por ti-sonrío picara-Y esta para comérselo- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese comentario y al instante, el ambiente pesado se desvaneció.

Éramos otra vez nosotras. Solo Dess, Agatha y Leila. Esta última puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió a Agatha

-Juro que a veces me pregunto por que rayos las tengo por hermanas- paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de Agatha-Debe ser por que inevitablemente las quiero tal y como son y no las cambiaria ni en un millón de años. Aunque sean unas autenticas idiotas- Agatha sonrío, la miro y luego a mi, su mirada llena de cariño

-Yo también las quiero y a ti, neófito- dijo en dirección a Eric-Aunque seas un machista retrogrado que ni siquiera puede defender su punto por que lo hago añicos en el mano a mano-Eric sonrío pícaro

-Te dejo ganar, por que mi mami me enseño que eso es lo educado-

-¿También te enseño que no debes saltarle a las mujeres?-pregunte divertida-Por que eso es lo que has estado haciendo con Leila- el le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano

-No se a que te refieres…es Leila la que me ha saltado encima- el sonrió-Y como no debo pelear con una mujer…pues me dejo-Leila se separo de Agatha y lo busco para golpearlo, sonreí ante la escena

-He…Dess- mire a Agatha interrogativa pero ella no me miraba a mi si no a Thanatos

-No es que Thanatos me moleste…pero creo que deberíamos buscarle algo de ropa…es raro tener a un hombre desnudo aferrado a tu pierna…sobre todo si tiene la mentalidad de un niño-mire hacía el, que miraba a Agatha

-Thanatos-el me miro, ladeando la cabeza. Creo que le cortare un poco el cabello, solo un poco-¿Puedes volver a tu forma lobuna? ¿o quieres permanecer así?- en lugar de responder, la bruma plata apareció y pronto el cuerpo del chico cambio al del lobo que yo conocía.

Leila dejo de intentar golpear a Eric, que solo trataba de abrazarla y robarle besos para acercarse a nosotras

-Dale a probar tu sangre-

-¿disculpa?- pregunte consterna, ella se encogió de hombros

-Si lo haces, el acudirá a ti si te ve en problemas y podrás saber lo que necesita. No es como leer su mente…es como….leer sus sentimientos. Y el podrá hacerlo…mas o menos-enarque una ceja-Es como…cerrar un trato…una unión de manada, cosa de lobos. El aun era muy pequeño y aun no demostraba su valía, además la conexión era su madre y se perdió cuando ella murió. La manada ya no lo reconocerá como integrante en caso de que lo viera-asentí, lentamente

-¿Y por que no lo hacen ustedes?- pregunte en tono analítico, ambas se encogieron de hombros. Agatha se había agachado y acariciaba al lobo mientras el le lambía la cara

-Es a ti a la que tomo como figura materna-dijo Agatha con tono aburrido, como si me mostrara lo más obvio. Suspire

-No se por que soy yo la que siempre termina metida en asuntos de sangre-ambas revolaron los ojos y hablaron al unísono

-Por que eres ingenua y despistada- gruñí

-Se supone que le deben respeto a la líder-Eric se rió

-Yo no veo ningún líder por aquí-fruncí el ceño en su dirección, pero aun así alcance a notar como mis hermanas asentían de acuerdo. Le saque la lengua en un acto infantil.

Thanatos soltó un leve ladrido y se agito emocionado, mientras me miraba, me mordí el labio

-Tu fuiste la que quería quedárselo-suspire

-Por que crei que sería como en colmillo blanco-susurre abochornada-¿Cómo iba a saber que mi lobo se convertiría en un muchacho con mente de niño?- los tres se encogieron de hombros

-Tu responsabilidad-dijeron al unísonos, se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y gruñía. Me agache

-Aquí, Thanatos-enseguida el se acerco a mi, suspire mientras retenía su cabeza entre mis manos, mirando esos ojos azules. Bien, ahora que ponía mas atención podía ver un atisbo de inteligencia en sus ojos-Increíble que tu me vieras desnuda-dije con una sonrisa, acerque una mano a mi rostro y me mordí el contorno, acerque el hocico de el y este lambió la herida en seguida; una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorrió pero después…nada.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte mirando a Leila, ella se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Luces mágicas? ¿Una música celestial?-gruñí

-No siento nada- en ese momento Thanatos se separo de mi y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Agatha, ella rió y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, jugando con el

-Como si no tuvieras suficiente con tenernos en tu mente todo el tiempo ahora quieres sentir en todo momento los sentimientos de un lobo-suspire

-Punto…-Agatha comenzó a salir dando brinquitos por la puerta, con Thanatos cerca

-Daré una vuelta con el- asentí, y ahí estaba…un atisbo de duda. Thanatos me miro y luego a Agatha, gimió levemente. Quería ir con ella pero no quería dejarme…sonreí

-Ve con ella…es tu…tía después de todo-Agatha se río

-Tiene tus ojos Dess… ¡Y tu nariz!- instantáneamente me lleve la mano a la nariz, Agatha se carcajeo y salio corriendo, con Thanatos pisándole los talones. Suspire fastidiada

-La Matare…lentamente-

-Si claro, y Dios ha decidido cazarse con Satanás- sonrió Leila-Iré a dar una vuelta…hoy es la gran fiesta y conoceremos al resto de los líderes de clan. También vendrán unos de bajo nivel- asentí levemente, ella salio. Eric y yo la vimos salir en silencio.

Entonces me gire a verle

-Usualmente vas con ella-se encogió de hombros

-No tengo que estar pegado a su falda todo el tiempo-sonreí, el se encogió de hombros. Lo estudie detenidamente y el me devolvió la mirada, y antes de notarlo el respondió la pregunta que tenía en la punta-No es nada serio, Dess, solo sexo…sexo libre y divertido-

-¿Por qué no?...ella es linda…segura de si y tu…también-el se rió

-La quiero, es mi mentora…pero como te quiero a ti o a Agatha-

-¿Es eso una propuesta para llevarme a la cama?- el se rió, y luego fingió considerarlo

-¿Dirás que si?-negué con la cabeza, mientras sonreía

-Eres lindo, pero no mi tipo-soltó un bufido

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando te me lanzaste encima-me reí nerviosa

-Yo…si…claro- el sonrío

-Dess, eso ya no me importa ¿si? Mi vida cambio, deje todo lo que tenía y más. Pero no me importa.-

-Y si…y si un día lo lamentas-susurre, el se encogió de hombros

-No es como si hubiera solución y enojarme o culparte sería una perdida de tiempo para los años que viviré. Agatha y Leila creen lo mismo- asentí, pensativa

-¿Y cual es tu historia?-me miro sorprendido

-¿mi historia?-asentí seria, el me miro un momento antes de sonreír-Comprendo ¿hora de las confesiones? Mi historia no es la gran cosa, Dess, tuve una familia…vivíamos felices, me gustaba el football americano, amo ser fotógrafo. Tuve novias, perdí mi virginidad a los 14 con una prima de 19. Me pelee con mi padre cuando el insistió que estudiara leyes cuando quería ser fotógrafo, desde entonces solo hablo con mamá. O hablaba-

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad a los 14?- mi tono de incredulidad-¿Con una prima?- el se carcajeo mientras se sentaba en la cama, se encogió de hombros

-Estábamos en una fiesta y ella me pregunto si quería hacer algo divertido…y obviamente no pude decirle que no ¿o si?-

-Pervertido-solté con una sonrisa-Eres un pervertido…por favor no me digas que eran primos-hermanos-el se encogió de hombros

-Bien…no lo éramos- lo mire y el me devolvió la mirada, serio

-Lo eran ¿no?- una sonrisa se fue abriendo lentamente en sus labios

-Tu me dijiste que no te digiera-

-¡Pervertido!-me lance sobre el tratando de capturarlo, el me atrapo y se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras me acomodaba encima, riéndose y yo con el

-Vamos Dess, sexo es sexo-

-¿Ósea que si fuera necesario también te meterías con tu madre…o una hermana?-el hizo un gesto de asco

-Con mi madre ni muerto…y con una hermana-fingió pensarlo-si la hubiera tenido

-Ugh-fingí tener una arcada y el se rió-No se donde quedo el joven de mirada nerviosa que se sonrojaba por todo y con timidez me pidió que le tomara una foto-el se encogió de hombros

-Estaba noqueado, tu y tus hermanas estaban…y tu con ese leotardo y tus pechos casi al aire…no podía hablar mucho por que estaba mas concentrado en no venirme ahí mismo-me reí, y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho

-Eres un idiota-

-Ese es mi encanto, nena-suspire, dejando que su aroma me calmara y relajara. Lo curioso de el es que aunque no tenía una relación tan estrecha como con mis hermanas. El era muy cercano y siempre parecía estar sintonizado con nosotras.

-¿Qué se siente?-pregunte en tono bajo, casi adormilado

-¿El que?- me dijo, llevo su mano a mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, enredado sus dedos en las hebras

-Cuando me miraste…cuando te mordí…-

-A ti también te mordieron-

-Pero fui atacada…yo sufrí, Eric. No me esperaba aquello y el dolor fue insoportable-el se rió

-No es como si yo si hubiera esperado que me mordieras…bueno si, pero no de esa forma-suspiro-Ni siquiera se como describirlo, tu piel y tu cercanía me dejaban fuera de mi y tu beso…tu beso fue como una droga que me cedo de pies a cabeza y solo pensaba en estar dentro de ti y de pronto tu te acercaste a mi cuello y sentí claramente tus colmillos traspasando mi piel, escuche el crujido de mi piel permitirte el paso y solo tuve un segundo de duda y sorpresa antes de que…antes de que el éxtasis me embargara…es como ser asaltado por un…ángel. Alguien que penetra en ti y toma lo mejor de ti y te algo maravilloso…como una buena dosis de heroína. Que te hace sentir el mejor de los orgasmos…y no quieres que pare- si fuera humana aun, me habría ruborizado

-¿Y ahora?- pregunte con un suspiro-¿Toda esa atracción?-

-Eres guapa, Dess no necesitas que te lo diga-soltó divertido-pero si te refieres a que si sigo deseando hacerte el amor. No. Ahora que mi mente no esta embotada y nublada por la impresión de las tres, ahora que tus colmillos no están en mi piel, te veo como eres y lo que eres lo quiero como a una pequeña hermana o una amiga-suspire en tono melodramático

-No por favor, el discurso de solo amigos, no-me alce levemente para mirarlo con fingida tristeza-¡Yo te amo, Eric! no quiero ser solo amigos- el se carcajeo y luego me miro divertido

-Lo siento, Dess, es que ya estoy comprometido-enarque una ceja, suspicaz

-Creí que lo de Leila no era serio-se encogió de hombros

-Pero si te lo digo, no tendría excusa- me reí y me deje caer sobre su pecho otra vez-Entonces…las cosas están así: encontramos al desgraciado que te transformo y resulta ser algún familiar tuyo que es…-

-Mi tío-dije, dándole lo que quería-Hermano gemelo de mi madre, el estaba en EU cuando…cambio. Nos ha cuidado en secreto a todos-sentí como asentía

-Vale, entonces Agatha tiene razón, esto parece una novela de bajo presupuesto-me reí por lo bajo-Si a eso le agregamos que tu nueva mascota no es mas que un perro…-

-Lobo-le interrumpió, pero el continuo

-Que se puede convertir en humano y tiene la mentalidad de un niño. Y por cierto, yo no pienso enseñarle a ir al baño-

-Gracioso-

-Ese es el trabajo de su mami y ya que la diana la tienes tu…-suspire-Si lo se, tu vida apesta y pareces tener la peor de las suerte-

-¿Por qué a mis hermanas no les pasan cosas así?-el se encogió de hombros

-Ella no se complican tanto la existencia, tu si-

-Gracias, realmente me hace sentir mejor-suspire-primero me meto con un vampiro que no solo casi nos mata, también trata de usarnos para sus maquiavélicos planes, luego pierdo la cordura y casi mato a un chico pero en lugar de eso, lo tengo bajo mi, transformado en vampiro gracias a Leila, que tuvo la cordialidad de arreglar mis errores. Ahora encuentro a mi creador y lo odio con cada fibra de mi ser aun cuando resulte ser mi tío. Y por ultimo me consigo una mascota que no es una mascota. Si no un ser mágico-

-Si que te luces-suspire, ignorándolo completamente. Permanecimos un momento en silencio-¿no planeas arreglarte? Ya sabes…para la dichosa fiesta-

-¿Tengo que arreglarme?- pregunte estupefacta, el se encogió de hombros

-Tienes que impresionar, nena-suspiro-Y en el armario deje un vestido…la tal Gina me insistió en que lo dejara para que te lo pusieras…o al menos antes de que tuviera que ir a detener tu intento de asesinato-

-A veces me dejo llevar por mis emociones-susurre avergonzada

-Si no lo hicieras no serias tú. Leila aquí es la mente fría y Agatha la desinteresada, asi que a ti te toco ese- gruñí

-¿Y tu papel cual es?- el se rió

-Es el del guapo y sexy –me reí mientras me levantaba, en cuanto lo hice el llevo sus manos tras su cabeza

-A mi me pareces mas apto para el papel de gilipollas-se encogió de hombros

-Lo dices por que te corroe la envida-

-Ja ja- me dirigí al baño; encendí la luz y note sorprendida mi aspecto. Mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre y mi rostro tenía unos moretones en proceso de curación y mi labio partido. En ningún momento había reparado en eso. Mis manos estaban con unas gotas de sangre. Suspire frustrada y empece a lavar mi rostro, tome un peine y cepille mi cabello.

No pude evitar notar, mientras miraba el espejo, que ahí…dentro de ese rostro que me partencia…había rasgos de Donovan. Mi madre siempre me dijo que yo le recordaba a ella cuando era joven, aunque yo tenía la nariz un poco mas grande y mis labios eran diferentes, también mi cabello era de un negro platinado mientras el de ella era azulado. Mi mentón frágil y la forma de mis ojos era muy parecida a la de ella y por consiguiente…parecida a la de Donovan. Tal hecho me provocaba escalofríos ¿Parecerme al ser que mas odio? Cierto que viéndolo bien, el único motivo que tenía para odiarlo era el hecho de que me transformo y no era un hecho considerable, si veíamos que ahora yo era mas que feliz con lo que era. Pero la racionalidad no llegaba a mis sentimientos, no con respecto a Donovan.

Eric seguía en la misma posición, observando el techo cuando salí. Sonreí ante esa posición tan indiferente y bueno…ante el. De todos los seres que pude transformar por accidente, agradecía que hubiera sido el

-¿No te vas a cambiar?-dije, mirando su pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca con gesto critico, el se encogió de hombros

-Ellos no están interesados en mi, yo soy mas que el lacayo sin nada especial. Ustedes son las estrellas aquí-lo mire pensativa

-¿Te molesta eso?-miro hacia mi, con una sonrisa

-Ya me haré nombre por mi cuenta. No me importa ser el neófito por ahora-sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el armario.

Dentro había un vestido negro noche, con piedras de un azul zafiro tintineando, el corte del vestido era en V y dejaba los hombros y espalda descubiertos. No llegaba mas aya de la mitad del muslo y tenía aberturas a ambos lados. Unos zapatos negros de tacón venían con ellos

-Es lindo-dijo el desde la cama-Simple pero lindo…como tu-

-¿Cómo yo?-pregunte curiosa, el se encogido e hombros sin levantarse. Suspire y me que el vestido por la cabeza…no fue hasta que sentí el aire acariciando mis pechos cuando recordé que estaba desnuda

-He…Eric-

-No estoy viendo-dijo el divertido-Aunque podría…-

-Ni te atrevas…mejor consígueme algo de ropa…interior-revoló los ojos

-Leila solo trajo lo absolutamente necesario y Athan se ofreció a pagar algunas de nuestras necesidades, así que mañana ustedes tres y unas cuentas vampiresas irán a comprar-

-Pero me siento raro sin llevar nada abajo- el se rió

-Míralo así, si Reuben o Byron se echan encima…menos ropa para empezar con lo divertido, además, apuesto mi cámara a que no habías notado la falta de esas prendas hasta que te quitaste el otro vestido-gruñí, y sin pensármelo dos veces me puse el vestido nuevo mientras murmura pestes sobre vampiros sabelotodos. Me puse los zapatos y luego me acerque a el, que no había dejado de mirar hacia el techo. Mire hacia donde el miraba y con un jadeo descubrí que había un espejo ahí, en el que no había reparado y que apuntaba directamente…hacia donde yo había estado cambiando. Lo mire molesta

-Dijiste que no estabas viendo-se río abiertamente

-No directamente-

-Fisgón-susurre, el se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se levantaba

-Soy un macho, querida ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Pervertido- el se rió mientras se acercaba a mi y me pasaba el brazo por la cintura, instándome a caminar

-Vamos, que seguro Leila debe estar insultándonos por dejarle toda la responsabilidad a ella-

-Y tu no quieres que te niegue sus favores por eso ¿no?-se volvió a encoger de hombros

-Soy macho, nena, soy macho- me reí mientras le rodeaba la cintura y lo seguía afuera de la habitación. De pronto, todos los problemas en que me metía me parecían ínfimos, después de todo, tenía una familia que me cubría las espaldas ¿de que me preocupaba, entonces?


	19. Frenesi

_**De corrida, ando escondida xD...espero les guste. Viene mas...y pronto el final. **_

**_Review, no lo olviden_**

**_¡Os quiero!_**

**Capitulo 19. Frenesí**

-¡Pero que hermosa te ves!- rugió una voz a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando, sonreí amistosa sin evitar que mi mirada trasluciera los pensamientos poco amistosos de mi mente.

-¿Intentas adularme, Reuben?- este sonrió, la verdad se veía atractivo a pesar de que no había hecho mas que ponerse una camisa blanca a cuadros y un pantalón oscuro. Su cabello bronce caía revuelto cubriendo parte de sus ojos, dándole una expresión aniñada que aumento con su sonrisa traviesa

-A decir verdad, si pero no me lo pones nada difícil, cariño-me recorrió con la mirada y de pronto tuve un loco deseo de decirle a Eric que se fuera sin mi-No cabe duda que mi querida Gina sabe escoger bien los vestidos pero mira que…-su sonrisa lobuna se ensancho y la mía a la par

-¿vamos a bajar?-pregunto Eric aburrido aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, me apreté mas contra el y le sonreí mientras hacia amago de avanzar, pero Reuben se detuvo frente a nosotros

-Si no te importa, Eric, me gustaría ser la escolta de la dama-el aludido se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado mientras me hacía dar un paso hacia Reuben

-Por mi bien…-empezó a caminar sin dirigir una segunda mirada en mi dirección, lo seguí con la mirada sonriendo para mi y me gire a encarar a mi nuevo compañero

-Definitivamente, hermosa-susurro Reuben mientras daba un paso hacia mi, sonreí mientras registraba su sonrisa lobuna

-¿intentas llevarme a la cama?-pregunte en un susurro, en vez de contestarme se acerco a mi y atrapo mis labios en un beso exigente que respondí gustosa después de un segundo de sorpresa.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, acariciándome sin remordimiento, sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared sorprendida de haber retrocedido sin darme cuenta pero no tuve tiempo de protestar cuando las manos de Reuben sujetaron mis piernas y me alzo al aire mientras me hacia rodear con mis piernas sus caderas

-La cama esta muy lejos, querida-susurro antes de empezar a trazar una línea de besos en mi cuello hasta mi hombro mientras una mano buscaba mi desnudes.

Bueno, ni para quejarme que el trato era bien recibido; jadee mientras enterraba mis manos en su espalda al sentir el primer roce contra mi interior

-¿No hay una reunión a la que…-gemí cuando un dedo traidor entro en mi- a la que…a la-eche la cabeza hacia atrás y el siguió besando mi cuello y no pude estar mas satisfecha lo de quedarme sin ropa interior. Ir a comando seria una nueva moda para mi

-Creo que pueden esperarnos unos…minutos-dijo el con una sonrisa, escuche el ruido del cierre bajarse y sin previo aviso su dedo curioso fue sustituido por algo mas…he…

-¡Oh Dios!-grite y después me mordí el labio, mis pechos fueron expuesto al aire y pronto cubiertos por la atención de Reuben

-Un halago encantador-susurro el antes de morder ligeramente mi pecho haciendo cosquillas con sus colmillos, que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

-Debe…debe…-¿Qué debería de hacer? Al demonio, que importaba. Me moví ligeramente y el se rió, entendiendo el mensaje comenzó con las embestidas que arrancaban placer de mi libido. Busque los labios de Reuben y lo bese con pasión.

Un vago recuerdo de una escena parecida, solo que en un escenario diferente y un vampiro diferente se me vino a la mente pero luche por hacerla a un lado sin embargo, una pequeña voz se burlo dentro de mi, recordándome que esta era mi segunda experiencia con un vampiro. Algo en la idea me hizo estremecerme pero luche por ignorar la idea.

-Mas…-gemi, con los ojos dilatados, Reuben se separo de mi y me sonrío antes de acelerar las embestidas a un ritmo de vértigo haciendo que mi cuerpo gritara y yo me convulsionara.

-Mas, no te detengas…-la risa de Reuben fue la única respuesta, sus manos curiosas se metieron entre ambos y sentí como rozaba ligeramente mi clítoris. Jadee mientras luchaba por moverme en esa incomoda posición

-Oh, dios…si-gemí y deje mi cuerpo irse hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos con placer, por suerte para mi la pared estaba tras de mi para sostenerme y Reuben parecía tenerme bien asida.

Grite como posesa cuando el dio una embestida poderosa que me arrastro río abajo de un orgasmos monumental y sentía como el se dejaba arrastrar a mi lado. Suspire mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se abría paso en mis labios

-Un delicioso entremés-susurro el mientras depositaba un beso en cada uno de mis pechos, lo mire sorprendida

-¿entremés?-pregunte con un tono esperanzado y una sonrisa glotona en mis labios, el se rió y me miro a los ojos

-Después te sirvo el plato fuerte, princesa. Athan puede ser exasperante cuando no somos puntuales-me encogí de hombros mientras me descolgaba de el y colocaba mi falda en su lugar

-No creo que le importe unirse al plato fuerte-dije divertida, el se rió

-No, no le importaría pero es un poco quisquilloso en esto de ser el anfitrión además ¿Cuántas veces tres vampiresas dignas a pasar a la historia se hospedan en su casa?-

-No tengo la mas minima idea, es la primera vez que me paseo por aquí-sonreí mientras el me daba el brazo y yo entrelazaba el mío, comenzando a caminar

-Si bueno, lo sabre yo, pero bueno…no creo que no quieras perderte el conocer a tantos vampiros-me tense, el se detuvo y me miro con el cejo fruncido-¿Necesitas otro poco de ejercicio relajante? – lo mire sorprendida

-¿Eso era ejercicio relajante?-sonrío travieso

-Creí que te gustaría soltar un poco de estress, antes de presentarte ante todos los…vampiros-sonreí

-Hombre, pues gracias por el favor-

-Encantado-susurro con voz sedosa

"_¡Yo también quiero ejercicio relajante!"_

"Pídeselo a Gerard"

"_No dude que no lo haré"_

"**Si, mientras, todos en la mansión saben que mi querida hermana es una fiel creyente de dios" me tense**

"¿Qué?"

"_Pues que tus gritos se escuchan hasta aquí y ni de sobra decirte que todos estaban al pendiente"_

"¿¡QUE?!"

"**Hasta Byron esta pensando seriamente subir darte un poco de Ejercisio Relajante" **ironizo** "Como que no le gusta que hayan empezado a comer sin el…o que Reuben le haya ganado el plato"**

"_Ah ¿pero no era esa su idea? Por eso fue tan galante de ir a pedir ser la escolta de ella ¿no?"_

"**Competencia de machos…"** el tono sarcástico se me escapo, pensando como demonios iba a bajar sabiendo que todos ahí abajo estaban mas que enterados de que yo…si, de ser posible me ruborizaría

"_No es para tanto, como si no fuera obvio…hasta aquí huelo a fluidos_" se carcajeo Agatha

"Cierra el maldito pico, como tu no eres la que va a bajar y todos te verán como…como…como"

"_Como si les importara, es mas, Byron planea ir a ser la escolta también, así que apúrate o no bajas hoy"_ me detuve un segundo y sonreí de manera lasciva, Reuben a mi lado se detuvo y me miro interrogante

"**Baja de una puñetera vez, ninfomanía" siseo** Leila

"_Pues ni le hubieras dicho que…ya voy por ella"_ apenas iba a quejarme cuando Agatha apareció frente a nosotros con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-pregunto con gesto inocente, Reuben la miro un segundo y luego se giro a verme, le sonreí

-Asi que planeabas comerte el entremés solo…-pregunte, el sonrío divertido

-Soy un niño malo… ¿Qué puedo decir?-me reí y me acerque a el besando su cuello

-Nada, pero aun así-roce su oído con mis labios-Castigare tu conducta- el se rió por lo bajo

-No puedo esperar a…-Agatha me jalo del brazo alejándome de el, con una sonrisa burlona

-Hay cosas que una hermana no necesita oír de su hermana, ahora ustedes dos abajo y tu-lo señalo a el-Tres metros lejos de mi hermana o tendré ver lo que tampoco necesito ver- mas que enojarse el comentario le hizo gracia, se encogió de hombros

-Ya me las puedo arreglar a distancia- ella se rió

-Pero es menos divertido-el se rió y luego la miro con sorna

-¿Alguna manera de que pueda convencerte que…?- Agatha agito la mano como espantando algo

-Después, si eso…déjalo por ahora ¿No te preocupaba Athan?-el se limito a verla con una sonrisa ladina mientras caminaba a nuestro lado, bajando ya al segundo piso donde, casualmente, estaba Byron esperándonos recargado en las escaleras.

Me miro por un segundo, una mirada oscura que me helo la sangre y me hizo desear otro entremés –dios alabe los multiorgamos- con un porte que me recordaba a un caballero del Rey Arturo se le veía seguro aunque solo estuviera con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra. Enarque una ceja

-¿Acaso me he vestido muy elegante?-pregunte viendo mi atuendo mas parecido a una noche de gala que a un picnic, Byron sonrió

-Yo diría que te has puestos muchas prendas- dijo en un susurro luego se encogió de hombros-No te preocupes por las vestimentas, son las hembras las que gustan de lucirse a nosotros no da igual, como si quisiéramos preocuparnos por una ropa que no va a durar-

-¿Disculpa?-Reuben se rió a mi lado y me miro de manera enigmática, Agatha a mi lado lo veía tan curiosa como yo

-Ya lo verán, princesas-

-¿Debo preocuparme?-pregunte a mi hermana, ella se encogió de hombros

-Y me lo preguntas a mi…-sonrió-Pero ahora siento curiosidad, solo espero que sea divertido-asentí

-¿Y Thanatos?-pregunte al advertir que no venia con ella

-Aquí esta-dijo Leila justo cuando termine de bajar las escaleras y en efecto, mi gran lobo mutante estaba justo al lado de mi otra hermana, sentado en sus cuatro traseros como buen niño, aunque movía la cola como poseso al verme y dentro de mi sentí el calor de su amor y alegría por verme. Sonreí con ternura sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola, bebé-el soltó un ladrido bajito mientras parecía ansioso por ir hacia mi, Leila lo miro

-Thanatos-el tono era calido pero autoritario, este la miro, luego a mi y se volvió a sentar como niño bueno. ¡Vaya! Pero si mi hermana nació para tener voz de mando

"**Idiota"**

"Realista, desde ahora tu eres la líder de nuestro grupo"

"**Ni trates de soltarme la bola, que de por si he tenido que ser yo la voz de este clan desde que tu estas golpeando a tu creador, adoptando lobos y jodiendo a medio pasillo"** mire sorprendida a Leila

"Delicada" gruño por lo bajo pero apenas lo escuche por los murmullos que se empezaron a alzar y al mirar a mi alrededor vi un gran numero de cabezas mirándome curiosos aunque con una brillo de sorna que decía a claras 'se lo que hiciste'.

Tuve el loco impulso de esconder la mirada, de pronto la necesidad de observar mis pies era incontrolable o mejor, de esconderme tras la puerta de mi cuarto. El gran recibidor estaba abarrotado de vampiros, algunos del clan que ya conocía al menos de vista y otro gran grupo de vampiros que no. Rostros y complexiones diferentes, pero todos con esa absurda belleza que atraía como una flor carnívora a sus presas. Por un segundo me sentí esa presa, con la mera sensación de surrealismo y un atisbo de miedo, el miedo que tienen las presas débiles. Suprimí un gruñido de mortificación ante tal miedo y sensación ¿Cómo es que podía sentirme así? Yo era como ellos o…incluso mejor, ellos estaban aquí reunidos por mi y todos me miran con un efecto de curiosidad y admiración.

Mire un segundo mas cada rostro, tratando de memorizar su belleza y darme cuenta que era lo que había en ella que me hacía sentir tan diminuta e indefensa

"_Son los años"_ susurro Agatha a mi lado, mientras me instaba a acercarme a Leila

"¿Los años?" pregunte aun abrumada por todos ellos, tenía miedo de caminar, de hacer movimientos rápidos, sintiendo que si lo hacía se me echarían encima y me devorarían en un segundo. Podían hacerlo

"_Aquí hay vampiros con siglos de vida…siglos"_ murmuro la palabra como si estuviera paladeando un manjar _"Su belleza es añeja, su conocimiento y sabiduría aun mas…han visto y hecho cosas de las que nosotros apenas y estamos probando. Es como si un cachorro estuviera ante el majestuoso león y sentirse tan lleno de admiración fuera inevitable"_ a pesar de que sus palabras estaban llenas de anhelo y abrumación, se movía elegante e indiferente ante el poder. Yo trataba de que mi cuerpo no expresara aquellas emociones que me rodeaban. Mis hombros en alto y mi barbilla alzada, me movía tan regia como era capaz de invocar, evitando que mis ojos se movieran nerviosos de un lado a otro. Los pocos cuatro metros que me separaban de Leila se me hacían kilómetros entre todas esas miradas. Entre todo ese poder añejado.

"**Y aun así, ellos serían incapaces de tocarte, en este momento son Ellos, los que te están idolatrando, como si fueras una diosa…su realeza" **dijo Leila y no pude evitar pensar que a diferencia de mi, ella si parecía una autentica reina. Su cabello corto prácticamente parecía brillar como una aureola dorada, sus ojos, ahora mas que nunca, parecían autenticas esmeraldas brillando en poder y orgullo mientras sonreía calidamente. Con un vestido de un color blanco con flores azules –algo extraño que usara ropa que no era negra- parecía un ángel etéreo. La reina de los ángeles. Que se imponía.

Nunca, desde que las conocía, había tenido esa plena certeza en mi ser de que a diferencia de mi, ellas estaban mas que destinadas a esta vida. Tenía algo que a mi me hacía falta.

Seguridad de lo que son: Especiales, importantes…poderosas…

-Algo me decía que no debí dejar que Reuben fuera a buscarte, querida-dijo Athan al lado de Leila, como el perfecto rey para ella. Eric estaba del otro lado, pareciendo el noble guerrero de ella, dispuesto a dar la vida ante ella.

-Fue grosero de mi parte, supongo- me encogí de hombros con una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir. Tenía la sensación de volver a mis años de la secundaría y mi intento por hacerme un lugar entre el grupo. Tan definitivo e importante como entonces.

-Nunca es grosero disfrutar de los placeres-dijo una voz femenina, me gire levemente a la izquierda y ante mi, estaba una mujer. Aunque estaba lejos de parecer una, su mentón era fuerte y se movía tan regia como un guerrero. Era alta y de tez morena aunque con la clásica palidez que no por eso parecía enferma o menos bella. Su cabello castaño oscuro caía rizado hasta bajo los hombros que eran fuertes y cuadrados aumentando ese aire orgulloso. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos que te miraban como un halcón, de un negro profundo. Sus labios gruesos y grandes y su cuerpo era, por lo menos, de la figura de un hermoso jarrón perfectamente moldeado. Sus caderas anchas y sus pechos pequeños que apenas y se notaban además, era musculosa.

La leona líder, debo decir.

-Entonces debo retirar mi disculpa-sonreí traviesa y ella sonrío a la par, haciendo que su rostro pareciera menos rudo y mas femenino

-Ya me preguntaba si podría conocer en este año a la primera de esta nueva...descendencia-

-Desiree, quiero presentarte a la líder del clan de Armenia, Lyssipe-ella asintió con la cabeza a la par que me daba el brazo, extendí mi mano en un saludo cordial pero ella me tomo por mi antebrazo y me dio un fuerte apretón antes de soltarme

-Un gusto-

"**Es la única líder de clan femenina en todo el mundo"** enarque una ceja hacía Leila y ella asintió

-Increíble- dije

"**Y son amazonas"** arquee ambas cejas en un gesto de sorpresa y mira a la mujer

-¿En serio?- ella enarco una ceja-¿Eres…eres una amazona?- ella sonrío y de pronto pareció azorada, aunque sin dejar de parecer imponente

-Lo soy, yo y mi clan. Somos las pocas sobrevivientes de aquella antigua sociedad-

-¡Increíble!-dije sin poder controlarme-¿Y tienes tu propio clan?- ella asintió y se cruzo de brazos pareciendo arrogante, eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que le hacia falta un…pecho. Juro que casi pierdo la mandíbula, ósea, había oído historias pero… ¿ver a una autentica amazonas? Estaba que me moría de la emoción, era de mis culturas favoritas

-Estamos acostumbradas a un mundo matriarcal y no íbamos a bajar la cabeza y unirnos un clan liderado por un…macho-soltó esa palabra como si fuera una grosería

-Eso seria manchar nuestro honor-secundo una mujer que se asomo detrás de Lyssipe. Era mas pequeña, con mas formas femenina pero sin dejar de parecer regia. Una autentica guerrera. Su cabello rubio oscuro caía de forma ondulada y sus ojos azules miraban inquisidores, poniéndome a prueba

-¿Y como sobrevivieron a través de la historia?-pregunte curiosa

-Nuestra antigua reina, Hipolita, fue raptada y después trasformada contra su voluntad, después de matar al vampiro que lo hizo-al decirlo miro hacia los vampiros machos que había alrededor con desdén, pero ninguno se amedrento-regreso a nosotras y nos protegió por siglos- dijo con orgullo

-Cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, escogía a una para ser trasformada-continuo Lyssipe-Solo aquellas que mostraban su valía y eran prometedoras, como Aella-miro a la joven rubia- O como yo, ella era nuestra líder de clan hasta que murió en un combate con dragones-abrí los ojos como plato

-¿Dragones?-no sabía si mi voz mostraba el éxtasis y la sorpresa que sentía

-Increíble-susurro Agatha a mi lado con una expresión parecida a la mía, Lyssipe nos miro y asintió

-Desde entonces yo he liderado nuestro clan-

-¿Y tienen hombres?-pregunto Agatha, curiosa

-Solo los mejores guerreros que hayan demostrado ser capaces de pelear a nuestro lado-

-Muy pocos debo decir-dijo Athan, haciéndose notar-Es decir, solo los capaces de demostrar eso por lo general tienen una vena de líder y no quieren formar parte de un clan que los mira como menos-

-Sin mencionar que las amazonas son las mejores guerreras que hay-apuntó Mihael que apareció entre la gente, me miro sonriente y yo asentí a modo de saludo-Una pena que su linaje y tradición se haya borrado-

-Ahora solo quedan las inmortales, como diosas olvidadas de una sociedad que pocos creen que exista-

-Los fósiles vivientes-dijo Eric, Aella miro hacia el con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo molesta pero el solo se limito a sonreír pretenciosamente, pareciendo un autentico gillipollas, sin remordimiento de sus palabras y con capacidad de demostrarlo. Al final la amazona, se limito a sonreírle aprobadora y yo, tuve una erupción de orgullo por el. Mi creación.

"**Nuestra Creación"** dijo Leila mirándolo con la misma aprobación y orgullo

"_¿Y quien es el padre?"_ pregunto divertida Agatha, pero ella lo miraba con el mismo efecto

"Madura y crece mas rápido de lo que noto" dije pensativa

"**Demasiado, esta mas que listo para defender su valía"**

-Chicas, dejen de hablar sobre mí que me voy a ruborizar-nos mirába sonriente. Athan frunció el ceño

-Creí que tu no podías leer la mente-todos los ojos se desviaron a el, interrogativos, Eric se limito a encogerse de hombros

-No puedo. Pero he aprendido a leer las señales…-nos miro con cariño y nosotras a el. Athan asintió, como si de pronto ya hubiera sellado su aprobación por nuestro neófito y lo reconociera como un ser de honor, digno de llamar la atención

-¿Y cuando me toca mi presentación?-pregunto una voz, detrás de mi, me gire pare ver a un hombre; alto y apuesto. Cabellos rubios y complexión ruda, pero una sonrisa fácil y con ojos brillantes de color del oro

-¿Dónde te habías metido, William?-pregunto Athan con gesto divertido, se giro a nosotras-Chicas, les presento al líder del clan de Canadá, William- el aludido hizo un gesto como si se quitara un sombrero

-Un placer, mis bellas promesas- Agatha bufo a mi lado, haciendo que este enarcara una ceja, ella se giro a mi, ignorándolo

-¿Es que se la pasaran dándonos elogios durante toda la estupida presentación?- me encogí de hombros

-Di lo que quieras, te gustan. A mi me encanta ese de…princesa-mire de reojo a Reuben, que estaba cerca de Byron y de Athan, me sonrío de forma lasciva y yo le correspondí. Leila revoló los ojos, dejando la pose de realeza por un segundo

-Si, por que eres una ninfomanía a la que le pone que le digan "princesa"-

-No te creas, eso es subestimarme-dije-Diosa del sexo me parece mas cómodo, eso si que me pone-una cantidad de risas me hizo recordar donde estaba y por un segundo dude entre fingir demencia o salir corriendo. Opte por fingir.

-El tema aquí es que es aburrido tanta adulación, no lo que excita tu mente pervertida, Dess- la mire con una ceja enarcada

-¿Me hablas a mi de perversiones?-pregunte y para mi sorpresa ella evito mi mirada, nerviosa, sonríe triunfante-Ya sabía yo-

-Entonces tendré que tener cuidado-intervino William, recordándonos su presencia y la de los demás-No quiero que después les diga algún apelativo y se me echen encima, a mi compañera no le gustaría…a menos que participe-alzo y bajo las cejas y no pude evitar reírme a la par de muchos

-¡Tienes la correa corta, Will! A veces dudo quien es el verdadero líder, creo que debería empezar a solicitar reuniones con Jazmín y no contigo -grito una voz y otro mas de los vampiros se acerco, alto y delgado, con una complexión entre la de Athan y la de William, con unos ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Y este es Joshua li…-

-Lider del clan de Texas si, si…ya deja ese estupido formalismo, Athan-suspiro y contradiciéndose, hizo una leve reverencia ante nosotros

-Un placer, mis damas-sonreí algo nerviosa, digo este vampiro era guapo

"Saben…todos aquí actúan tan informales…tan…confiados y liberales"

"**Es solo para que nos sintamos cómodas"**

"Um…"

"**Piénsalo así, Mihael antes actúo algo pretencioso ahora parecer ser el mejor amigo del mundo, solo para que no estemos nerviosas"**

"Ajam…"

"_Si, yo también me siento un poco desalucinada"_mire a Agatha divertida

"Sabía que estarías de mi lado…esperaba algo mas de misterio…no se, algo como los libros…"

"**Pf…mira que irse por esteorotipos"**

-¡De que están hablando!-grito una voz y apareció entre la multitud Gina, con un puchero resentido en la boca

-Querida, ya te he dicho que dejes de intentar de enterarte de todo…-Serina, la vampiresa que aparentaba ser mayor se acerco a nosotras

-¡Es que quiero saber que platican!-grito esta dando saltitos nerviosa.

Y la cosa continuo así, presentándonos a una gran cantidad de vampiros, haciendo comentarios y escuchando preguntas. No se, ni en que momento de todo aquello, mi cuerpo se relajo mas y mi mente olvido mis dudas.

Yo era parte de ellos.

Era un conocimiento arraigado en mi ser, uno que se ocultaba entre todos mis miedos que ahora, hechos a un lado, veía la realidad. No tenía por que temerles, no tenía por que preocuparme. Yo era especial, yo era digna… mi personalidad era la mas idónea para ser parte de ellos ¿Qué si parecía tonta? ¿Ingenua? Yo sabía, mas que nadie, que eso era una falacia. Actuaba bajo los designios de mi personalidad, pero no por eso significa que fuera lo que aparentaba ser. Pero esto era mi destino.

En algún momento entre una conversación banal sobre que siglo de la historia fue el mejor para vivir –joder, la conversación mas interesante a la que acudido, sin sarcasmos- y cuando se diseñaron las mejores armas; alguien comenzó a repartir copas de sangre con el mismo truco que usaba Alexander de revolverla con un poco de vino, aunque algunos optaron por whiskys.

Y luego la cosa se puso mas interesante, algunos comenzaron a besarse y otros mas a tener pequeñas rencillas en las que dos participantes pronto se multiplicaban en hasta ochos, con risas y gruñidos ambientando la zona. Al principio me puso nerviosa –sobre todo cuando Karime se lo empezó a montar con Gustav a medio salón- y Byron saco una espada de combate y trato de acribillar a su hermano de armas, Reuben.

"¿Qué Puta Madre esta pasando aquí?" solté en cuanto la cosa empezó a ponerse fuerte y nadie parecía notarlo

"**Es normal"** dijo Leila en cuanto vio que Agatha sin mas empezó a ser atacada por Jeanette **"¿No lo sientes, Dess?"** pregunto con una nota traviesa

"¿Sentir que? ¿Pánico? ¿Consternación?" trate de ir hacia Agatha para ayudarla, pero esta negó con la cabeza desde lejos

"**No, Dess…Frenesí"** fruncí el ceño y trate de concentrarme, Athan no parecía preocupado, miraba uno que otro combate con una sonrisa al igual que Mihael y William trataba de pronto de morder la yugular de Joshua que se defendía bien.

Todos ahí parecían divertirse, entre sexo, bromas y pelea…la adrenalina y la lujuria gobernaba, pronto algunos hacían incluso competencia como carreras o tratar de ver quien podría cazar en menos tiempo alguna presa. Y extrañamente…quería unirme al juego, lo miraba extasiada, comenzaba a pensar cual seria el contrincante vencedor, quien seria el próximo en tirarse entre una maraña de brazos y besos. Me divertía y quería…jugar. De una forma tan ansiosa como un niño ve, apartado, a unos jugando football y desea unirse a la carrera, al sudor y algarabía. Con cada fibra de mi ser susurrando que yo podría vencerlos que debía demostrarle a ellos y a mi, que estaba capacitada…

"**Cuando se reúne tal cantidad de vampiros es como si la adrenalina y la lujuria se encendiera, tarde o temprano hasta la reunión mas formal termina así"** Agatha había logrado tirar a Jeanette, ambas riéndose. Creo que mi hermana ni se había dado cuenta de que era un juego. Solo se divertía. La mire a ella, que solo observaba la rencilla donde Eric se había ido a meter, sin importarle la razón exacta. Como si su subconsciente lo supiera aunque su conciente no. Mihael y Athan observaban aun, impas

"¿Y ellos?"

"**Hace mucho que han aprendido a controlarse…cuestión de domar la situación, cosa de lideres"**

"Pero William y…"

"**William piensa que divertirse, es divertirse. El único momento donde todo el protocolo se va al garete con tal de seguir los instintos" **

"¿Y tu?" se encogió de hombros, no es como si fuéramos las únicas y luego soltó una sonrisa lasciva

"**Espero que Eric este desocupado…después me voy a mi cuarto"** me rei por lo bajo, sin poder evitarlo y justo en ese momento, Eric se alzo victorioso de un grupo de vampiros y luego se giro a buscar algo que resulto ser mi hermana, al localizarla corrió hacia ella con su velocidad natural y antes de darme cuenta la tomaba y la alzaba por sobre su hombro y corría escaleras arriba. Para reclamar su premio

-Cuando se es joven uno se deja llevar- mire hacia Athan que se había colocado a mi lado, el hizo un gesto con el mentón señalando algo y al mirar note que era donde estaban Byron y Reuben-Seguramente están compitiendo por su turno por tocarte, princesa- me reí

-Seguramente…¿debería decirles que si son los dos no me importa?- el se encogio de hombros

-Aun asi pelearan, yo lo hare tarde o temprano. Tu, Mihael…esta en nuestro instinto…nos llama-

-Bueno es saber que no hacen reuniones seguido- el me miro sonriente

-No tanto como quisieramos, a veces olvidamos como funciona el tiempo pero aun asi nos encanta ser parte de algo tan grande. Nos recuerda la verdad-

-¿La verdad?-pregunte curiosa, el me miro serio

-De que no somos monstruos, de que nuestros insititos son malos. De que no estamos solos y somos un agente externo de la naturaleza-suspiro-A veces lo olvidamos y cuando nos reunimos así…recordamos que somos una especie nueva…una especie que tiene su propio código genético que dicta nuestra conducta…algunos pasan mas tiempo con humanos de lo debido y lo olvidan. Otros se dejan arrastrar por el ir y venir. Pero cuando nos reunimos en tal cantidad…recordamos nuestras naturaleza y olvidamos el resto-

-Ya lo creo-sonreí, el me miro y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que eres, Dess?-suspire y lo mire

-No, Athan-mire a todos-Aunque como dices tu, a veces olvido lo que soy…aunque también he olvidado alguna de mis ideas humanas y al no recordar nada…siento que soy…nada- me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el, besando mi cuello

-Tu eres todo, preciosa-y con la misma me separo y corrió hacia donde estaba Mihael, tratando de luchar al mismo tiempo con William y Joshua que se habían confabulado en su contra.

Sonreí, era todo como una manada de lobos o leones en su rato de óseo y conciencia. Parecían golpes fuertes, algunos hasta sangraban y sus brazos colgaban en un ángulo preocupante, pero todos parecían felices y relajados.

Algo me jalo del vuelo del vestido y al agachar la mirada me encontré con Thany, claro que no me sorprendía, el canino se la había pegado a mi falda, mirando a todos con recelo. Sonreí

-¿Te apetece cazar, bebé?- el solto un pequeño ladrido y en mi interior brillo ansiedad por correr, por cazar y matar.

-Vale, vamos- corrí a un paso lento para mi usual velocidad pero mas rápido que un humano, con Thanatos a unos pasos de mi. Gire sobre mi y empecé a correr sin ver adelante. Thanatos ladro y trato de darme alcance y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué ocurre, fofo?-el soltó un gruñido y acelero sus pasos, dejando su huella marcada en el fango.

Esta vez el se conformo con un pequeño conejo que le ayude a cazar –vamos que para ser cachorro le había agarrado el truco rápido- y como si supiera perfectamente como comportarse vigilo no mancharse mucho con la comida, no comió tan desesperado como antes y después de terminar se limito a lamerse las patas y el hocico, limpiándose la sangre, lo mire sonriente.

Suspire y mire al cielo, mi cuerpo me exigía volver a aquella casa y unirme a la diversión grupal pero mi alma de pronto había exigido un segundo de paz. De comunión con la naturaleza por que sentía una alegría que rebasaba lo cordial y sabía por que era. Me sentía, por fin…parte de algo. Era como si mis hermanas y yo hubiéramos sido por mucho tiempo, una isla…ni siquiera con Alexander había sentido tal cantidad de aceptación y ahora, ahora que conocía a tantos vampiros y todos nos miraban aprobadores, ahora que era parte de mi raza…estaba feliz.

-¡Te atrape!- algo me salto encima y veloz como pude me gire y trate de luchar, lo que estaba sobre mi rió y antes de darme cuenta dábamos vueltas en la arena y yo reía. Thanatos al principio se preocupo pero cuando me oyó reír empezó a soltar pequeño ladridos que parecían porras. Rodeé, gire trate de alcanzar un lugar, dejar caer un golpe hasta que por fin, me deje caer con mi contrincante a mi lado, ambas jadeando, mas por la adrenalina que por el cansancio

-Eres buena-resoplo a mi lado

-Díselo a Agatha, ella siempre me vence, me levante y la figura a mi lado me copio.

Era un poco mas alta que Agatha, me llegaba por la barbilla, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y hermosos ojos aceitunados que me miraban calidos

-Mercy- extendió su mano y yo la imite

-¿Me seguiste?-ella se rió

-No, estaba participando en una de esas carreras, te vi y pensé que necesitabas compañía- asentí

-Gracias, supongo-miro hacia mi lobo que se acercaba a mi y empezaba a mordisquear mi mano, llamando mi atención

-Lindo…yo tuve una pantera…pero murió, ahora cuido de una anaconda-se rió divertida

-¿Te gusta lo exotico, he?-

-Si, supongo-me miro durante un tiempo y luego suspiro

-Bien, no me gusta andar por las ramas así que lo diré de una vez-enarque una ceja y ella me estudio-Soy yo la que convirtió a Donovan…tu tío y creador-el solo hecho de oír su nombre hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara. Senti a mis hermanas urgar en mi mente, olvidada las actividades en las que estaban, a punto de correr hacia mi

"Tranquilas…no pasa nada" dije, mientras me trataba de calmar, con la mirada de ella sobre mi

"_¿Segura?"_

"Tu siempre me pides que no dramatice…intento eso" ambas dudaron antes de dejarme estar, al final parecían hacerlo pero a pesar de que volvieron a ocuparse en lo suyo sentía una pequeña brecha de sus mentes conectadas en mi. Listas para ir a detenerme o auxiliarme

-¿Veniste con el?-pregunte tratando de parecer indiferente, ella sonrío como si viera tras de mi

-Si, aunque no quiso asistir a la reunión, no quiere incordiarte-bufe, ella enarco una ceja-Si lo se, tu lo detestas a muerte-suspiro- ¿Sabes? Creo que te conozco de toda la vida, desde que naciste el me ha mandado fotos de ti y hablado como si fuera la reencarnación de una diosa-

-Ajam…-la conversación no me gustaba, en serio

-Supongo que lo odias…-

-¿Tu crees?- el marcamos a flor de piel, ella se carcajeo

-Francamente me sorprende creí que el…pero un día llego a mi casa y parecía desolado y yo…bueno-suspiro-tan diferente al hombre guerrero y ligero que conocí nunca lo había visto tan deprimido-

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?- no se por que de pronto sentí tanto interés, ella me miro y se encogió de hombros

-Cuando era humana era actriz…de las primeras del siglo XVI y bueno…debo decirlo, era una libertina total…no soy de las que se aferran, tengo amoríos a diestra y siniestra, no se cuantas veces me he enamorado en todo este tiempo-

-¿Y a todos los transforman?-

-No, solo aquellos que tocan mi ser mas que otros…y son difíciles, Donovan fue el ultimo…y aunque ahora solo somos solo amigos…creadora y creado…pues…reserva un lugar especial en mi corazón. Pero lo que fue…fue-

-Ahm…- nos miramos durante mucho tiempo…quería hacer preguntas, demasiadas…pero temía conocer a ese tipo…y sentir de pronto algo hacia el.

-¡Te encontré!-grito Reuben me gire y lo vi, al instante, como una aparición se materializo Byron a un lado de el. Ambos sonriendo lascivamente

-Será mejor que huyas amor, estoy a punto de comerte-sonreí sin poder evitarlo y llamado a Thanatos corrí tras bosque, apenas despidiéndome de Mercy, que reía divertida. Olvidándome de las preguntas y de aquella pequeña conexión que había encontrado con el ser que mas odiaba. Y dedicando a ser parte del juego. Del frenesí, de mi naturaleza.

Mi racionalidad, vendría después.


	20. Phyros

**_¡Regrese! mas pronto de lo esperado, mas tarde de lo que deseaba. Aunque casi no recibi reviews ando emocionada por todo lo que esta por pasar. Lean y enteresense._**

**_Por cierto, ahora creo que empezare a ser como un verdadero cometa halley, veran, que estoy por empezar mis practicas de la uni y no se como va a estar esto, ademas de los examenes y para acabarla, me acaban de pedir que forme parte de un comite para un congreso a nivel nacional sobre el turismo que va a ver por aqui cerca (en la ciudad de Tlacotalpan, Ver.) y pues aunque es hasta Mayo, A loo mejor me van a tener muy ocupada, no se cuanto, eso depende de los organizadores. Asi que veemos como se pone esto, si? Creanme me cuesta hacerme a la ideas...pero ya que. Escribire en cada opurtunidad que tenga._**

**_DEjen review y tu Adu, aunque se que escribes lo que quiero leer te espero...aunque quiero saber que pasa con Leo y los demas (aparte de las jaladas que me invento)_**

**_Saoran, sigo esperando tu respuesta. _**

**_Bye-bye. No olviden Review!!!_**

**_Os quiero._**

**Capitulo 20. Phyros**

Estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de Byron mientras el se recargaba sobre el cabezal de la cama de alguna de las habitaciones, jugaba con una mano mis cabellos enrollándolo en sus dedos mientras que con la otra trazaba círculos alrededor de la aureola de mi pecho, cada tanto depositando un beso en la curva de mi cuello seguido de un ligero mordiscos que me hacía ronronear. Reuben estaba a mis pies, pasando sus dedos por los dedos de mis pies y mordiéndolos ligeramente antes de mirar como el escalofrío sensual me recorría, con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Si creía que estar con Alexander era ir al cielo, estos dos me habían llevado al Nirvana, tenía horas en esta habitación –después de tener un previo en el bosque- y ni me enteraba que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, bueno si…era imposible ignorar los gemidos y gritos que anunciaban los orgasmos. Jadeos, risas y gruñidos. Esto era peor que un prostíbulo.

Ah, y una que otra pelea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas pasara hasta que recuperemos la racionalidad?-pregunte divertida mientras veía como Reuben comenzaba a avanzar sobre mis piernas

-¿Tienes prisa?-pregunto en un susurro Byron, me giro la cabeza delicadamente y poseyó mis labios antes de dejarme contestar. Cuando me soltó me sentía extasiada mientras veía como Reuben llegaba a mi muslo acariciando mi carne sensible

con sus colmillos, automáticamente solté un gemido

-¿Prisa?-pregunte vagamente, Byron llevo su mano a mi centro y comenzó a acariciarme, jadee arqueando mi cuerpo hacia delante, el me detuvo y me obligo a mantenerme pegada a su cuerpo, lo cual ocasionaba un aire erótico. Reuben llego a su destino y acompaño en su tarea a los dedos de Byron

-¿La tienes, princesa?-pregunto desde mis piernas

-Joder…no te detengas-gemí, ambos se rieron y siguieron, llevándome a mi primer orgasmo.

Se empezaron a acomodar para seguir con nuestro juego, apenas iban a empezar lo mejor cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y tres pares de chicas entraron

-¡No me jodan!-grite al ver las caras de Gina, Karime y Leonora. Ambos soltaron un gruñido

-Haberlo dicho antes, chica y te rescataba de estos dos-soltó Leonora divertida, Zeone entro en ese momento y recorrió la escena con curiosidad, investigando mi cuerpo como lo había hecho antes. Reuben y Byron se levantaron con parsimonia, entendiendo que la diversión se había acabado

-Podrían haber llamado-dijo Byron pareciendo molesto, Karime se encogió de hombros

-El pudor es para los humanos-

-No era por eso que lo dice-dijo Reuben-Si no para poder gritarles que se largaran-sonrió a la par que se empezaba a vestir, Byron sin cohibirse tomo su camisa, me tendió la mano para levantarme y me visito, como si fuera una pequeña. No pude evitar sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, bien pero da la casualidad que ya amaneció hace mucho y le prometí a Athan que llevaría a las chicas de compras-dijo Leonora

-Necesitan ropa-soltó Zeone con su voz calmada, mirándome de arriba abajo

-¿En que cama amaneció?-pregunto Byron atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, acariciándome sobre la ropa pero sin dejar de ver a las chicas.

-Jade, la de Mihael-ambos se rieron, divertidos

-Tenía que ser…-

-Pero también estuvo en la cama de unas cuantas mas antes de terminar en una-

-Tenía que probar antes de decidirse por una-Reuben se estiro y Byron se alejo para buscar sus pantalones

-Bien, jovencita, tus hermanas ya están listas y preparadas-enarque una ceja

"¿Debo suponer que esta es su manera de joderme la diversión?" ambas se rieron mentalmente y su risa se oyó también a través de la casa, todos excepto yo miraron hacia la puerta

"**Tu que te engolosinas"**

"¿Y ustedes no?" curiosamente, Leila no se limito a solo invitar a Eric a su cama…y no es como si el quisiera solo usar la de ella.

"**Pues si, pero ya es hora de aterrizar"**

"Idiotas"

"_No somos nostras las que fueron interrumpidas en pleno coito"_

"¿Acabas de decir coito?"

"_Si ¿y que? Coito, coito, coito, coitooooo"_ canto Agatha

"Malditas idiotas" gruñí mientras caminaba hacia mis habitaciones

-Denme dos minutos-me limite a decir, me detuve-Que sean cinco…necesito tres para…-volví a gruñir mientras corría a mi habitación, alcance a escuchar como las demás le preguntaban a los dos vampiros con los que me habían encontrado si planeaban acompañarnos

-Yo no, tengo que terminar algo en mi laboratorio y necesito hablar con Athan-

-Yo iré-se limito a responder Byron

En la habitación común de nuestro cuarto, ambas estaban tiradas entre los cojines con sonrisas satisfechas, pareciendo dos gatitas complacidas. Agatha traía un vestido morado con corsette negro y sus dedos estaban llenos de joyas de plata esta vez no llevaba su clásico maquillaje exagerado y me mira divertida. Leila tirada sobre su estomago, observándome sostenida con los codos;un libro abierto –su libro- estaba frente a ella

-Antes de que empieces a gritar-dijo Agatha-¿Te das cuenta que siempre te sorprenden?- un pequeño ladrido y Thanatos entro desde mi habitación, agitando su cola de alegría. Yo por el contrario me quede estática ante tal revelación y luego gruñí

-Bueno, siempre me agarran con la guardia baja-

-Estas que corres para ser atacada y destrozada antes de darte cuenta-se burlo Agatha mientras se estiraba como una gata, gruñí

-No es como si Reuben y Byron se hubieran dado cuenta-Leila se puso boca arriba y llevo las manos tras su cabeza

-O lo hicieron y nos les importo-enarque una ceja

-Pues parecieron molestos de que…-

-Los interrumpieran, no que los vieran…tal vez ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de que iban a entrar, solo esperaban que a ti no te importara-me cruce de brazos y lo pensé, al final gruñí y empecé a caminar hacia el baño, con Thanatos tras de mi

"¡Jodanse!"

"**De eso ya tuvimos y de sobra"**

"_Adoro a mi especie…viva el amor libre…y el comunal"_ ambas se rieron mientras yo entraba al baño, Thanatos me siguió y se sentó en el centro, me observo

-¿Quieres bañarte, pulgoso?-soltó uno de sus clásicos ladridos y dio una vueltas sobre si, emocionado

-Vale…pero toma tu forma humana-dije después de un momento de duda, pensé que no lo haría ya que no lo había pedido de forma tan ceremonial como lo había hecho Athan pero para mi sorpresa la bruma plateada apareció en seguida y de nuevo volvió el chico de cabello platino y ojos azules

-¡Dessy!-grito antes de abalanzarse sobre mi…cambie de opinión…creo que era mejor que siguiera en forma de perro por que joder, mi "hijo" estaba para lamerse y relamerse…o a el en todo caso. Tenía que repetirme constantemente que aunque tenía un cuerpo de un hombre completo, el tenia la mentalidad de un niño de cuatro

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos- en lugar de usar la regadera abrí la hermosa tina que me había estado llamando y la llene, el miro entretenido como se llenaba y yo lo observaba, pensativa

"_¡Eres una pervertida pedófila incestuosa_!" gruñí

"Lo que tienes es envidia" Agatha se rió por lo bajo

"_Bueno, eso también"_

"**Date prisa"**

"Entendido y anotado, mami" me metí al agua suspirando satisfecha ante la calidez del agua, mire a Thanatos que me miraba curioso y le tendí el brazo en un señal silenciosa el obedeció en seguida y se dejo caer al agua, gruñendo feliz ante ella, se recargo sobre mi pecho

-Thanatos…yo y las chicas vamos a salir y…muy probablemente ira también Eric-

"¿Ira?"

"**Se quedara, esta entretenido platicando con una tal Kenya del clan de Joshua**" asentí, pensativa

-¿A dónde van, Dessy?" pregunto, tomo mis brazos y me hizo rodear su cuerpo con ellos, acariciando de arriba abajo estos y girándose levemente para lamer mi mentón. Algo que podría ser erótico si no habláramos de quien hablábamos.

-A la ciudad…-

-Ire contigo-sentencio

-No, quedate con Eric-

-Yo quiero ir contigo-

-Thanatos, no puedes ir en tu forma de lobo, es mejor que te quedes-

-Pero quiero ir contigo-insistió

-Es que…a los humanos no les…-

-¿Humanos?-pregunto-¿Qué es eso? ¿Se puede comer?-

-Ham…-demonios-Se podría decir que si, pero no quiero que lo intentes-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Haz lo que te digo-

-Si, Dessy…-se pego a mi cuerpo, tome el acondicionador y empecé a frotarle el cabello

-Si no como humanos… ¿puedo ir contigo?-

-No, los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver lobos en las ciudades…y menos uno tan grande-

-¿Ciudades?- se giro para verme, sus ojos azules brillando curiosos, unos ojos que me atrapaban

-Um…son donde viven las… manadas…de humanos…grandes manadas…-

-¿Por qué iras a la manada de un humano?-

-Por que necesito comprar cosas-

-¿Comprar?- demasiadas preguntas…

-Um…conseguir cosas por medio de un…intercambio…supongo-

-¿Puedo ir?-suspire

"¿Puede?"

"_¡Seguro! Así le podré comprar mucha, mucha ropa"_

"**No se de donde vas a sacar el dinero para comprarla"**

"_No seas tonta Leila, Athan nos ha dado carta abierta, además del fideicomiso"_

"¿Fideicomiso?" Leila suspiro

"**Gran cantidad de clanes han traído algunos obsequios para nosotras…y otros han considerado que… darnos una cantidad inmensurable de dinero seria…algo mejor"**

"_¡Es como un tributo a sus nuevas diosas!"_

"Genial…"

"**Fue idea de Athan, y el abrió la cuenta….Leonora se hace cargo ella es como…la contadora de la mansión"**

"¿Somos ricas?" pregunte consternada

"**Ahora si"**

"_Jodidamente ricas"_ rió Agatha

"Woaaaaw"

"_Ya te digo, por eso hay que empezar nuestra fortuna"_

"**Gastar sus huevos, ese dinero lo administrare para cosas bien"**

"_¿Y quien dice que esto no lo es? Hay que vestir a nuestro sobrino… no se puede andar por las calles desnudo"_

"**Y de paso te compras ropa…es que tu y tu manía de las compras"**

"_No es manía, es una forma de vida…además, no tengo la culpa de que haya cosas lindas"_

"Y dinero para gastar"

"**Idiotas…" **entre palabras: hagan lo que quieran, que lo ultimo que quiero es ponerme a discutir

-Esta bien, Thanatos iras pero promete que te portaras bien y harás lo que yo te diga-

-Si, Dess-se giro sobre su cuerpo, pegándose al mío, colocándose en una posesión comprometedora, lamió mis lebios mientras rodeaba mi cuello. Díganme idiota, pero el escalofrío de placer que sentí fue inevitable cuando sentí su gran…equipo cerca de mi…este…mejor era apresurar el baño…y no volverlo a repetir.

-¿Y que le vamos a poner?- pregunte saliendo del baño, mis hermanas estaban tiradas sobre mi cama, divertidas

-Esto…- Leila se levanto y me tendió un par de pantalones y una camisa, enarque una ceja en reconocimiento

-Es de Eric…-ella se encogió de hombros

-No creo que lo extrañe…y menos ahora con la tal Kenya manteniéndolo desnudo-

-¿Celos?-me burle, ella se rió

-Si, claro…- me gire a Agatha y le avente la ropa, ella la atrapo al vuelo con una ceja enarcada, señale con la cabeza a Thanatos

-Tu turno de ser pervertida- y antes de que digiera algo, tome mi ropa y salí de la habitación

-¡Maldita cobarde!-la alcance a escuchar cuando ya salía por la puerta, pero choque de lleno con un fuerte cuerpo que me rodeo enseguida

-¡Ah puta madre!-

-No la conozco-me gire para ver a Byron, con sus brazos rodeándome, sonreí recordando nuestro tiempo juntos

-¿Se te ofrece?- su mirada se volvió oscura, agacho la cabeza y susurro en mi oido, haciendo que se me erizara la piel

-Joderte- me reí por lo bajo

-Por mi, bien-me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y bajo sus manos hasta mi trasero, apretándolo. Gruñí y me pega mas a el. Nuestros labios se rozaron mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, gris contra azul pero ambos bañados en deseo.

-Vine para decir que ya debemos irnos-hablo contra mis labios

-Estoy…lista-susurre, por alguna razón que se escapaba de mi mente, sentía una clase de empatía hacia Byron que no sentía con otros, a pesar de apenas haber pasado tiempo juntos, aparte de las horas de sexo junto con Reuben

-Entonces quítate y déjanos pasar-dijo Agatha enfurruñada, me gire para encontrarla con cara de fastidio mientras, tras ella estaba Thanatos que miraba su ropa extrañado, la tocaba y estiraba, la curiosidad e Incomodidad de la ropa la sentí en mi interior

-Thany, cariño te estas arrugando la ropa-dije de forma conciliadora

-Eres una imbecil-se quejo Agatha pasándonos-No vuelvas a dejarme la tarea de vestirlo-sonreí

-Creí que eso era lo que querías-

-Quería desvestirlo pero para lo que da, si no sabe de que va el asunto- al final del pasillo vi a Gerard que le sonrío, pero siguió su camino, al parecer mas ocupado en otro asunto.

-Thanatos, no olfatees a los humanos-susurre mientras alejaba a mi chico de una mujer que pasaba junto a nosotros.

-Huele rara…-ni para negárselo, la mujer tenía un extraño olor a cebollines y tomillo

-Lo se, pero no es malo oler-lo tome de la mano y lo inste a caminar hacia donde estaba un Agatha emocionada junto con Gina, las dos se estaban pasando de las mil rosas comprando

-¡Mira esta falda!-dijo Gina, enseñándole una falda de olanes, muy escocesa

-La quiero-sentencio mi hermana, Byron ya cargaba una gran cantidad de bolsas junto con Gustav pues Karime venía con nosotras. Yo apenas y podía disfrutar de las compras estando al pendiente de que mi…hijo, no se metiera en problemas. Por la ropa no debía preocuparme, Agatha también se encargaba de eso. Leila, Leonora y Zeone estaban en una fuente de sodas, fingiendo beber mientras veían a las tres compradoras seguidas de los dos machos.

-Eso huele rico-dijo mi cachorro a mi lado, alzando la nariz al cielo, sin necesidad de hacerlo me llego perfectamente el aroma a pollo rostizado de la planta alta-Quiero, Dessy, quiero de eso- mire hacia Leila

"Lo llevare a comer…ya trato de cazar a un niño" Leila desde su lugar revoló los ojos

"**Toma"** dijo a la par que empezaba a buscar en un bolso que tenían, me acerque sin soltar a Thany que trataba de ir en la dirección de la comida. Leila me dio un par de billetes

"Gracias, mami"

-¿Ya dije que te jodieras, verdad?-me encogí de hombros, Zeone me miro curiosa al igual que Leonara

-Ahora vuelvo, Thanatos tiene hambre-

-¿Y por que no comen aquí?-

-Puede comerse mi pastel-dijo Zeone enseñando el pastel de fresas y arandanos que tenía delante y obviamente, no había tocado

-Gracias, pero el quiere pollo- sonreí a modo de disculpa, ella asintió y yo agradecí que mi lobo estuviera mas ocupado olfateando el pollo y no tuviera curiosidad por el platillo. Temía que el azúcar le gustara…mucho.

Camine hacia donde Agatha empezaba a llenar a un pobre encargado de ropa la mayoría de color negro y estilo gotico, Gina le ayudaba en la sección de zapatería

-Dess, quiero de eso-volvió a gemir Thanatos mientras me miraba, una chica que paso a nuestro lado se nos quedo viendo, a el sobre todo y no pude evitar pensar que mi hijo no podría quejarse de falta de sexo cuando creciera…mentalmente al menos.

-¡Hola de nuevo!-escuche y me gire, para luego detenerme en seco. Hacía mi venía Mercy, con unos shorts cortos y un top mostrando su hermosa figura y a su lado, estaba Donovan. El me miro, por tiempo insondable y la vampiresa a su lado miro de uno a otro, Thanatos empezó a gruñir a mi lado.

Al final Donovan tomo las bolsas, miro un momento a Mercy y se dio media vuelta no sin antes asentir hacia mi a modo de saludo, el cual no respondí.

Agatha y Leila estaban al pendiente de mi

"Descuiden" susurre y al instante ellas fingieron seguir lo suyo. Mercy se acerco a mi pero yo seguía con mi vista clavada en el.

-No esta huyendo, esta respetando tu deseo-dijo ella, la mire

-Por mi que haga lo que quiera- solté mientras me tomaba a Thanatos y le instaba a caminar

-¿Quieres que lo destruya, Dess?-

-No-me sorprendí respondiendo rápidamente, casi alarmada ante la pregunta inocente de Thanatos

-El te hace daño, Dess-

-Estoy bien, cariño-

-Te queda bien el papel de mamá-dijo Mercy a nuestro lado, la mire-Oh perdón ¿quieres que me vaya?-

-No, esta bien-sonreí mientras evitaba el pensamiento de que la quería cerca para saber mas de Donovan sin estar cerca de el

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto ella, curiosa

-Thanatos quiere pollo- me limite a contestar mientras mi mente vagaba en esos ojos azules que se parecían tanto a los mío ¿Qué habría hecho después de nuestro primer encuentro?

-¿Ha comido ya pollo cocido?-me reí

-No…-

-Esto será bueno- dijo divertida mientras miraba a mi hijo, yo me encogi de hombros

-Supongo que tengo que enseñarle estas cosas…-

-Es salvaje- mire hacia mi hijo, caminaba guiado de mi mano mientras olfateaba el aire sin darle importancia a las miradas llenas deseo que se abrían a su paso a mi pesar no pude evitar sonreír con afecto mientras mi corazón se llenaba de calidez; el pensamiento de que el dependía ahora de para sobrevivir, que me considerara una madre me llenaba de una calidez que hace tiempo sentí por tiempo breve y que ya estaba olvidando. Quería ser todo para Thanatos

-Lo es, pero también aprende- sentencie, gire a verla-¿Y que haces por aquí, aparte de lo obvio?- se encogió de hombros

-Después de que te fuiste decidí regresar a la casa que nos presto Athan, Donovan me había dejado ir a la reunión y actuado como si no le importara participar pero se bien lo que le gustan estas reuniones, es el único momento donde puede sentirse un guerrero antiguo y luchar como uno, sin mencionar que a el mas que nadie le hace falta recordar cual es su naturaleza- entramos a un negocio pintado de rojo y amarillo, grandes ventanales para que la gente te viera comer; las sillas y las mesas eran de un feo color amarillo mostaza. Thanatos prácticamente me arrastro adentro y yo lo obligue a sentarse en una de las muchas mesas antes de que llegara a su destino… la cocina. Mercy se sentó a nuestro lado.

-A que te refieres con… Thanatos no hagas eso-lo aleje de la mesa que había empezado a lamer, el me hizo un mohín

-Pero sabe y huele rico-

-No se come-sentencie con una nota de amor, el agacho la cabeza y gimoteo, sonreí con cariño

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunto una mesera de piel oscura y cabellos negros, con un traje a rayas rojo y blanco.

-Un pollo…- me limite a decir mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Thanatos, la chica se quedo viendo al chico que parecía compujido

-Podría traerles solo medio es mucho para…-

-No, uno entero…con condimento, por favor-mire a Thanatos que trataba de acercarse a la mesa-Y muchas servilletas- la mesera enarco una ceja pero lo anoto

-¿De beber?-

-Una soda-

-¿Para los tres?-

-No, solo una-la mesera se detuvo a observarnos, se encogió de hombros, anoto y se fue

-¿Estas segura que es bueno esto?-pregunto Mercy, la mire con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No-ella miro a mi cacharro, estudiándolo y después a mi

-Habrías sido una buena madre-se me encogió el corazón, pero lo ignore, no había pensado mucho en las cosas que ahora no podría obtener. Yo sabía que desde mi primer y único embarazo, una parte de mi siempre iba añorar aquellas sensación. La de un ser creciendo dentro de ti, consumiendo de tu vida para crear la propia, sentirte inmensa, un mundo entero que debía estar capacitado para refugiar a una criatura que no sabía defenderse del verdadero mundo. Yo, en secreto, desee volver a sentir eso, ser una madre. Pero no sería asi.

-Lo mas seguro es que no-me limite a decir, evitando la mirada de Mercy. Ella me miro de esa manera tan estudiosa que parecía ser su habitual mirada y opto por retomar la conversación que teníamos antes de entrar

-Conocí a Donovan en un bar, uno al que sus amigos lo habían arrastrado para celebrar el fin de su tesis. Yo cantaba ahí-

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con nuestra naturaleza?-me revelaba contra el deseo de saber de el

-A eso voy, bien…Nuestro amor fue como una tormenta, llega y arrasa con todo, te vuelve loco y después, así como así, se va dejando solo las marcas. Lo transforme al tercer día de conocerlo y el no pareció arrepentirse, su único problema era la caza-suspiro y se dejo caer hacia atrás-Donovan siente un deseo irrefrenable por la sangre humana y a la vez, una conciencia que le impele tomarla, lucha contra el deseo y se obliga a beber sangre animal…no se deja llevar por su instinto-

-¿Y que tiene de malo? Ellos son solo comida, no se por que dramatiza-

"_¿No te mordiste la lengua?"_

"Hay descuento en el tercer piso"

"_Eso, evádeme"_ Mercy me miro, y se dejo caer sobre la mesa, sus brazos extendidos en toda su longitud

-Para ti es fácil pero dime ¿Seguirías bebiendo de humanos si forzosamente tuvieras que matarlos?- me tense, quería evitar la pregunta, realmente jamás lo había pensando, jamás me había preguntado si seguiría con mi dieta si no fuera por que yo, tengo la posibilidad de no matar.

Es decir, seguía a mi instinto y bebía lo que mi cuerpo pedía y como para eso no era necesario matar no me preocupaban las consecuencia, lo mas posible es que mis victimas despertaran con la sensación de haberse desmayado y con un débil mareo. Leila y Eric eran los mas preocupados por eso, no tenían problema con la bebida humana, pero la evitaban de ser posible y se limitaban a la sangre animal pero ¿y si no tuvieras esa ventaja? Hasta ahora no había notado que tan especial me hacía mi particularidad para los demás. Hacía lo que ellos no podían al menos si querían tener su conciencia –esa pequeña parte que les recuerda que fueron humanos- libres de culpa

-Así que el lucha contra su sed…pues no lo vi muy deseoso de luchar la noche que me ataco-ella suspiro, en ese momento vino la mesera y coloco un gran plato en medio de la mesa, Thanatos a mi lado sonrío, me miro con una muda pregunta y después de que asentí con una sonrisa se dedico a comer, sin preocuparse por usar cubiertos. Al menos usaba las manos. Todos miraron hacia el pero después de ver que ni yo ni mi compañera reaccionábamos ante eso, siguieron con lo suyo, solo desviando de vez en cuando la mirada al chico que devoraba solo todo un pollo.

-Francamente del por que te atacó no lo se-suspiro- El te idolatraba y no dejaba de pensar en tu futuro, cuando estabas embarazada me llamaba cada que podía y no hacia mas que hablar de tus avances, del nombre de la niña, de que había comprado ropa y estaba pensando como dártela. Prácticamente parecía el padre-hice una mueca ante tal idea, ella se rió-Y estuvo decaído cuando la perdiste al bebé tanto-me miro seria-que mato a los tipos borrachos que ocasionaron el accidente, fue de las pocas veces que se dejo guiar por su instinto. De ahí te vigilaba, siempre llevaba cerca unos zapatitos que había planeado darle a tu hija y luego, se lamentaba por ver como seguías tu vida sin intención de casarte o algo así-

-Era mi vida, hacía lo que se me antojaba- espete, ella suspiro

-¿No lo ves?-mi silencio fue la única respuesta-Yo lo ame, el me amo pero por tiempo contado después ¿Qué le quedaba después? Nada, solo una familia que ya lo había olvidado, una familia que había seguido. Eso y su constante lucha por la sed, que para el era un reto, un juego que tenía que ganar, era lo único que tenía para vivir; fuera de eso esta solo-

-¿Intentas que sienta lastima?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Intento explicarte lo que quieres saber-

-No quiero saber nada-tercie, ella enarco una ceja pero opto por seguir

-El renuncio a tu familia cuando esta renuncio a ti, tu fuiste su favorita desde que naciste. Le divertía como corrías y te revelabas a tu madre que para el siempre fue un poco calmada y sumisa, adoraba que tu parecías traer luz a la familia y adoraba incluso como conseguías que Charity se revelara de vez en cuando- hice una mueca

-No la menciones-

-Por eso no le quedo en duda que te protegería cuando tu madre te abandono, algo que le sorprendió y le molesto, no creía capaz a su hermana de simplemente abandonarte. No cuando tu, que estabas tan llena de vida de pronto estabas sola y asustada en el mundo.- me moví incomoda y para entretenerme tome una servilleta y empecé a jugar con ella.-Para el, desde ese momento, te volviste la única cosa en su vida-

-No lo vi mucho en ella, hasta que decidió…-

-Deja de echárselo en cara-espetó hosca, la mire sorprendida-Es de mediocres eso y jamás te he visto como una- gruñí y nos miramos, retando a la otra a bajar primero la mirada

-Dessy, quiero mas…-le hice una señal a la mesera y en cuanto vino le pedí otro, sin despegar la mirada de Mercy

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-pregunte

-Era lo que querías saber ¿no? Donovan necesita mas que nadie esas reuniones, por que ha pasado mucho tiempo tras tu familia, tras de ti. Se ha metido mucho en el mundo humano, a caminado solo; si, me tiene a mi pero el constantemente me evade para vivir aparte. A veces olvida que el no puede regresar a ser humano y a veces olvida que tanto le gusta ser vampiro-mi pecho se comprimió, esa idea yo se la había expresado a Athan en la reunión. Sin darme cuenta mi respiración se pareció a acelerar ¿podía tener algo en común con el? ¿Debía sentir lastima? No, me negaba

-Pudiste resumirlo, no darme tantos detalles- ella se rió, una risa cantarina que le quito seriedad al asunto, que incluso la hizo parecer una joven llena de vida y sin preocupaciones

-Pude, si, pero a veces los detalles son importantes. Cuando tenemos una visión global, sin detalles, el resultado puede variar-

-No me interesan los resultados-

-Pero a mi si-me quito la servilleta y comenzó a jugar con ella-Por que Donovan me interesa, es mi creación mas reciente y aunque ya tiene algunos años…aun es como…como Thanatos-miro a aludido que alzo la cara, con un muslo colgando de sus dientes, limpie su rostro y le ofrecí el refresco-Yo también debo cuidar de quien me he hecho responsable y aunque eso no me haga merecedora de tu afecto, no importa. Donovan me necesita-

-Creí que el sabía lo que hacía- ella se encogió de hombros

-Lo sabe, es mas maduro de lo que parece, lo sabrías si lo conocieras. Pero el no esta acostumbrado a lidiar con sus emociones o mas bien…a retenerlas. El por lo general hace lo contrario… las vive y las siente. Sin dudas o preocupaciones-suspiro-hace mas de un año que es otro ser el que miro a través de los ojos de Donovan y necesito que el verdadero vuelva-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en el asunto-

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-Leila estaba en la puerta, con Leonora y Zeone tras ella, mire en su dirección y luego a Thanatos que todavía comía

"Cuídalo, necesito…"

"**Vete…"** dijo mi hermana, leyendo dentro de mi –literalmente- aquella tormenta que se avecinaba, aquella sensación que me incordiaba **"Después hablamos"**

"Gracias" y lo agradecía, mis hermanas siempre eran mi sostén aunque en los últimos días apenas pasáramos tiempo juntas; saber que estaban ahí, para el momento en que las necesitara, me daba un respiro.

"_Creí que ya no ibas a hacer dramas"_

"¿Por qué crees que me voy?"

-Ahora vuelvo- me limite a decir, mire a Thanatos que tomaba de su vaso a lambetazos, le sonreí-Quédate con Leila ¿si?-el se detuvo en seco y me miro

-¿Estas triste, Dessy?-suspire, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

-No, amor- en ese momento Leila se acerco a nosotros

-Hola, Mercy-saludo Leonora desde el franco izquierdo de mi hermana, esta se giro y sonrió ampliamente. Apenas escuche los saludos alegres antes de irme, solo deteniéndome a ver a mi hermana, que me estudiaba sin decir palabras.

Agatha apenas y miro tras el cristal de la nueva tienda que estaba saqueando con una sonrisa ladina que tan bién le conocía, pareciendo desinteresada pero su mente estaba en mi. Preocupada

"Cómprame algo" trate de animarla

"_¿Mas?"_

"**Al paso que va se ha gastado mas de la mitad de nuestra reciente fortuna"**

"Para algo debe servir" me limite a decir mientras corría a una puerta donde decía "solo personal" una vez afuera y después de verificar que nadie me miraba echa a correr, tan rápido y veloz como mi naturaleza me lo permitía, dejando que el viento azotara con fuerza contra mi rostro y oprimiera mi pecho. Corrí entre los humanos, tocándolos levemente a veces, dejando que la suave brisa que dejaba tras de mi fuera el único indicio de mi presencia en sus vidas.

Corrí hasta llegar cerca de la costa, al puerto, me detuve sin preocuparme en los ojos mortales que pudieran verme; aunque no había nadie a la vista pero nunca se puede definir si realmente no había nadie, además, estaba concentrada en la propia presión de mi cuerpo que lo demás. Agatha tenía razón, muy probablemente me iban a atacar y matar sin que me enterara del asunto.

Suspire, dejando que el aire salino del lugar, que el ruido del agua trataran de controlarme, que dejara mis emociones en blanco. Sin funcionar.

No entendía por que me afectaba tanto saber de el, por que mi ser se resistía a perdonarlo, por que no podía dejar de retroceder a esa noche, a ese momento. Al miedo, a la incredulidad e impotencia de esos brazos que me rodeaban, de esos colmillos que me auguraban la muerte y en lugar tenía esto. Y lo peor era saber que el me conocía, conocía tal vez toda mi vida y mis secretos pero aun así. El se fue.

Inspire sorprendida, era eso…era no solo el hecho de que me hubiera atacado y convertido en algo que no existía en la realidad, era también que me hubiera dejado ¿Por qué, si le importaba tanto como dice Mercy, me dejo? Estaba mas asustada y perdida que cuando estuve embarazada y sin familia. No tenía nada, había perdido mi pasado y mi futuro. Solo era Desiree. Sin nada en que sostenerme y el había huido solo diciendo, lo siento ¿Qué sentía? En aquel tiempo pensé que era el hecho de que me hubiera matado pero ahora podía pensar ¿sentía haberme convertido? ¿Sentía abandonarme?

-Adoro cuando tienes ese aspecto meditabundo-mi cuerpo se tenso ante el sonido de la voz que mi subconsciente sabía, estaba dirigido hacía mi. Me gire lentamente, mientras mi interior, que me había estado molestando de pronto se soltaba en una cascada de placer no autorizado. No me sorprendió verlo ahí, con una pose despreocupada y esa sonrisa traviesa aunque con matiz de enojo. Sus ojos ambarinos dejándome estática donde estaba

-Alexander…-susurre, el sonrío mas y dio un paso hacia mi, un paso que hizo parecer que me estaba acechando. Extendió los brazos delante de el

-¿Qué pasa, no estas feliz de verme?-retrocedí, de pronto, aquella necesidad que mi cuerpo había creado a partir del hecho de que bebimos uno del otro, me llamaba hacía el. Pero yo no quería. El había intentado…ante aquella idea recordé que mis hermanas compartían mente conmigo y en el segundo que lo pensé cerré a piedra y canto mi mente. No las quería aquí

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte, el dio otro paso y yo retrocedí. Tal hecho parecía alegrarlo

-Te extrañaba, amor…-

-No voy a regresar-

-¿Por qué no?-su sonrisa se expandió y como si fuera un control mi cuerpo se quedo estático, trate de moverme pero el deseo de estar cerca de el –un deseo basado en el intercambio de sangre- me dejo estancada.

-Tu…trataste de matarnos-el suspiro, con fungido cansancio

-Tu te negabas a confiar en mi, creí que de esa forma confiarías. No esperaba que…-

-Mientes- el había cerrado la distancia, acerco una mano a mi cabello y enredo sus dedos con las hebras acercándola a su boca, inhalo

-Nunca lo he hecho, cariño- me miro a los ojos, me sentía como el ratón ante la gran cobra. Atrapada y sin deseos de moverme. Quería que me rodeara con sus brazos, que me hiciera amarlo-Sabes que nunca permitiría que algo te pasara-

-¿Y a mis hermanas?- en lugar de responder acerco sus labios a los míos. Me derretí, luche contra el deseo de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y volver al sexo salvaje que teníamos, deseaba desconectarme. Pero no podía permitírmelo. Se separo.

-Esto es solo para ti y para mi. Si vine desde tan lejos es solo por ti-

-¿Y mi don no te interesa?- el se rió, una risa fuerte

-Tu y yo estamos destinados a grandes cosas. Tu don es solo una pequeña ayuda-

-¿Leila no te interesa? Ella debe ser la mas interesante para ti…ya que ella-beso otra vez mis labios, impidiéndome hablar. Gimotee, llorando y suplicándole a mi cuerpo que obedeciera a mi urgencia de huir y no al tenue hilo que nos unía ¿Cuándo mas tendría que pasar para deshacerme de el? Demasiado, si el lograba su cometido

-Eres mía, Dess. Lo sabes y no podemos renunciar a eso- acaricio mi mandíbula y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, sus labios entreabiertos causaban escalofríos en mi piel ante el recuerdo de que había tras ellos. Unos colmillos, unos que mi interior deseaban. Que penetrara mi carne, bebiera de mi y después yo de el. Volver a sentir su sangre, fuerte, dentro de mi.

-No-gimotee ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza? Era como volver a ser humana o como cuando vi a Donovan por primera vez y supe la verdad. No podía moverme aunque sabía que mi cuerpo era capaz de ello. No había nada de malo con el, solo con mi mente.

-Si-respondió contra mi piel, su aliento rozándome-Somos uno, Dess- sentí su boca abrirse, sentí sus colmillos presionar contra mi piel y mi cuerpo erizarse en deseo

-Espero que no estés intentando morder a mi compañera- dijo una voz tras de mi, una voz que era aun mas molesta que la de Alexander. EL mismo se irguió, alejándose de mi. Miro por sobre mi hombro, enarcando una ceja

-¿Disculpa?-su tono parecía tranquilo pero había un atisbo de enojo

-Que tu, estas apunto de morder a mi compañera-

-No tiene tu aroma, ni tu sangre-

-Es mi compañera-sentencio Donovan, me gire lentamente hacía el, sin saber si estar feliz por su interrupción o no. Mi cuerpo no lo estaba, mi mente quería estarlo solo por el hecho de que me rescataba de algo de lo que yo no podría rescatarme.

Estaba imponente, con una expresión que no le había visto y un poder que competía con el de Alexander. Su vestimenta oscura le daba un toque peligroso pero elegante y su actitud era desenfada pero listo para al ataque. Y ambos estaban midiéndose

-Lo dudo-tercio Alexander, Donovan me miro

-Te he buscado ¿Dónde te metiste, amor?-

-Te dije que necesitaba un poco de aire-dije con una sonrisa temblorosa, obligando a mi cuerpo a responder. Alexander me miro y luego a el, con ojos entrecerrados

-Esto es un truco desesperado-su tono pretendía parecer burlón pero había duda en su voz

-Ningún truco, Dees ven conmigo-extendió una mano hacia mi, me tense, y luego con dolorosa fuerza me obligue a dar los pasos que me acercaban al ser que repudiaba y me alejaban del otro ser que repudiaba. Tome su mano con un alivio extraño, al instante el me jalo a su cuerpo y me rodeo los hombros de forma protectora, mi cuerpo se tenso mas e involuntariamente me sujete de su camisa con fuerza, luchando contra el deseo de empujarlo y huir.

-Ella es mía- gruño Alexander, nos miro a ambos

-¿Athan sabe que estas en su territorio?-el nombre del líder el clan hizo que Alexander se tensara, sus ojos expresaron furia

-¿Pretendes intimidarme?-

-No-su tono era tranquilo. Ambos se estudiaron y después el bajo la mirada, apreté mi agarre en la camisa de Donovan

-¿Sabes que esto solo es un retraso a lo inevitable, no?-no le conteste por que sabia que si lo hacia respondería justo lo que el deseaba-¿Ahora somos enemigos, amor?- Apreté los dientes, me sorprendía que ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca aquel lazo fuera tan fuerte como no había sido desde que nos separamos. Suspiro-Te recuperare, Dess- y sin mas se fue.

No fue hasta que mi cuerpo al fin se relajo, hasta que mi cuerpo dejo de sentir el deseo de correr tras el, de besarlo y poseerlo, de dejarlo consumirme y consumirlo, que logre pensar tranquilamente.

-El puede volver-

-No es estupido, solo somos dos pero no le conviene matarnos…o matarme. Tiene que dejar a uno vivo y eso significaría agregar mas a su lista de condena. Sobre todo por que te quiere a ti y sabe ahora que tan importante eres para el resto-

-Lo creía valiente- me queje

-Es valiente, no lo conocí en persona pero se que es valiente. También inteligente y paciente cuando el caso lo vale. Tu lo vales- dio un ligero apretón a mis hombros, recordándome que su cuerpo me rodeaba y al recordarlo, regrese a aquella noche.

Me solté asustada, prácticamente empujándolo. Si no fuera por que el esperaba eso habría salido volando con la fuerza de mi empuje. Me miraba tranquilo.

-No te pedí que me rescataras-

-Aun late fuerte en ti ¿verdad?-mire hacia el mar, evitando la mirada-Mientras lata en ti no puedes simplemente luchar contra el. Tu cuerpo se negara ante el deseo de sangre-

-¿Cuánto hace falta? Llevo mas de dos semana alejada de el y…-su risa me detuvo, era una risa libre, tranquila y hasta contagiosa.

-Desiree, la mayoría de esas conexiones tardan un periodo de seis meses en desvanecerse por completo a veces mas si es demasiado fuerte- me tense ante la idea de tanto tiempo teniendo que huir de el. Huir. Gruñí

-No voy a huir, no mas. Y no le permitiré que ponga en peligro a mis hermanas-Donovan me miro serio

-Ahora que la conexión esta hecha, la única que le importa eres tu, sobre todo por que tu eres…el paciente cero-

-No voy a huir- lo mire molesta, el me observo

-No puedes luchar, al menos no mientras su sangre lata en ti-aunque su voz era tranquila retrocedí un paso, sintiendo como si me hubiera golpeado. Agache la cabeza

-No puedo ser tan débil- me miro, sentía su mirada sobre mi, peor yo no podía hacer nada mas que mirar la nada

-Entonces no lo serás-alce la mirada y antes de darme cuenta, sus brazos me rodeaban y lograba acceder a mi cuello. Mordió. Grite por un momento sorprendida, luche, tratando de alejarlo pero el se aferro a mi, casi aplastándome. Gimotee, mis ojos se nublaron, ya no veía el día, si no la noche oscura. La habitación, el terror. El succionando, mi muerte cercana.

Algo se acerco a mi boca y por instinto mordí, al instante un liquido espeso se escurrió por mi boca, escapándose un poco por la comisura de mi boca.

Imágenes, miles de ellas en mí. No eran las imágenes confusas y con poco sentido que vi con Alexander. Eran más nítidas y claras. Y en la mayoría estaba yo.

Y de pronto, estaba sola, tambaleándome. Mientras disfrutaba de el sabor, de algo rompiéndose dentro de mi y construyendo algo nuevo, fuerte y glorioso. Mire a Donovan, que respiraba agitado mientras trataba de sostenerse. Mis ojos brillaron en furia

-No debiste-

-Tu me odias-dijo, con un tono de sorpresa y tristeza que borro enseguida, por una expresión decidida-Si te decía no ibas a aceptar, esa es la única forma de borrar la unión de manera rápida-

-¿Un clavo saca a otro?-pregunte ironica-No debiste ofrecerte-suspiro

-Dess…-pensé que diría lo siento, como la otra vez pero no-Desiree, no puedo ni explicarte por que…¿acaso no lo viste?-un atisbo de las imágenes, uno donde veía la escena de mi ataque pero desde otra perspectiva. Me negué a verlo. Suspiro al ver mi terquedad-Lamento haberte abandonado-susurro-Y no haberte protegido…de mi-me tense-Pocas veces cometo cosas de las que me arrepiento y yo…-

-¡Dessy!-una voz grito y al tiempo di un paso, lejos de Donovan, algo le cayo encima, gruñendo-Aléjate de ella-

-¡Thanatos!-grite, el no se alejo, intentando morderlo. Esta vez Donovan se defendió, y muy bien, en poco tiempo tenía al metamorfo tirado bajo el

-¿Estas bien?-me gire para ver a Leila, que estaba a mi lado-Eres una idiota, si no es por que Thanatos te sintió en peligro…-miro a la herida que estaba en mi cuello, sus ojos se convirtieron en dos navajas, se giro a donde estaba Donovan pero antes de saltar la detuvo

-No fue el-defendí-Bueno, si fue el pero…no fue para lastimarme.-Suspire y al instante abrí mi mente ante los últimos acontecimientos. Mis hermanas se tensaron al ver a Alexander en mis recuerdos –Agatha ya estaba ahí, con los demás- pero dejaron que les mostrara todo. Agatha se adelanto, con paso decidido a Donovan

-Levantate-miro hacia Thanatos que peleaba sin éxito-Traquido, Thany, no pasa nada-

-¡Quiso dañar a Dessy!-

-No, no quiso-dijo Leila con ese tono autoritario que hizo que al instante mi cachorro se quedara quieto. Donovan se levanto y Leila lo estudio

-No digan que le debemos dar las gracias-pregunto Agatha-Por que no lo hare-

-Ni yo-apoyo Leila, me limite a negar con la cabeza y luego mire a Byron

-Dile a Athan que puede aceptar a Donovan en su mansión-me gire a este-Pero no por eso te dirigiré la palabra- me negaba a perdonarlo

-¡Pero es que ustedes los vampiros son tan entretenidos!-todos nos giramos y para nuestra sorpresa, desde el techo de un edificio cercano había tres hombres.

El de la derecha, era alto y fibroso, con una piel de un tono amarillento verdoso y unos ojos grandes y almendrados de color castaño, que miraban distantes. Su cabello rubio era largo que con sus facciones lo hacían ver casi femenino. El de en medio, era aun mas alto que el primero, de cabello rojo y de un tono cercano al purpuraba, aunque si lo veías bien, era como un calidoscopio, como los colores que bailaban en la llama: azul, rojo, magenta, morado, amarillo. Su piel era blanca y tenía unas facciones delicadas, aunque su mentón y hombros eran fuertes. Llevaba una especie de tunica verde y dorada. Y El tercero era un vampiro, uno increíblemente guapo, de ojos de un verde intenso con ligeras motas doradas, su cabello era castaño oscuro. Y era alto y macizo, tanto como Byron. Con el mismo aire poderoso y austero. Solo el de la tunica sonreía, los otros dos parecían observarnos, medirnos.

Byron gruño algo a mi lado y de pronto Thanatos se sitúo cerca de mi, crispado y gruñendo hacia ellos. DE nuevo, solo el de la tunica se rió

-¡Que bonita comitiva!-soltó divertido, luego me miro a mi-Y tu eres la primera-giro a ver a Agatha y a Leila-Y las segundas, tan hermosas y especiales como la primera, sin duda no he perdido tiempo en venir a verlas-

-¿Quién carajos eres tu? ¿Y que idioteces dices?-soltó Agatha, crispada y nerviosa como yo. Todos. Había poder ahí, demasiado.

-Oh, siempre tan intempestuosa, Agatha, por eso creo que me he enamorado de ti-se rió como si fuera una broma-Recibeme con cariño, amor-

-Vete al carajo-

-Agatha…-advirtió Byron. Se giro a ver al tipo-Supongo que quieres ir a ver a Athan- el otro asintió solemne

-Supones bien-suspiro, miro a Agatha-Y antes de que alguien me gane la presentación, mi nombre es Phyros-

-¿Y esa madre con que se come?-espeto ella, el se rió

-Tan dulce como siempre-

-El es uno de las cinco criaturas mas poderosas del mundo, Agatha-dijo Byron-Las que cuidan el balance del mundo-

Nadie se movió, mientras veíamos como el otro sonreía de una manera predadora y que solo auguraba muerte.


	21. Titiritero

_**¡Nuevo! xD...Vale, ya se mas o menos cuando hare mis practicas, y no sera tan pesado como crei...espero. Igual para celebrarlo he colgado cap nuevo. Amo este cap. Solo puedo decir eso, me emocione xD **_

**_Adu, si lees esto. se que estas ocupada y que igual podemos hablar cuando quiera, pero mira que extraño tus review. asi, no puedo evitarlo. Soy sentimental xD_**

**_Shadow of Mistery...¡Bienvenida! gracias por encontrarlo por casualidaad y tener la curiosidad de leerlo, espero no defraudarte y seguir viendote por aqui, junto con mis fieles amigas que lo hacen._**

**_Shinigami, Serenasexylady y Sharoan. Saludos, y a todas las que por atolondrada he pasado por alto. Ahora voy a relajarme con un buen libro y hielo en mis manos que ya me las entumi de tando escribir xD_**

**_Dejen review. Os quiero_**

**Capitulo 21. Titiritero**

"Voy a Vomitar" solté mientras mis piernas me fallaban y caía al suelo, tratando de sostenerme. Agatha rió a mi lado

"_Niña"_ pero ella luchaba contra las piernas de gelatina y el mareo

"**No puedes vomitar, por que de lo único que te alimentas es de sangre"**

"¡Entonces vomitare sangre!"

-Phyros, por lo menos debiste avisar que usarías tu forma de viajar para traernos a la mansión-dijo Byron cerca de mi, erguido e intacto. Al menos en apariencia. El aludido se carcajeo

-Tal vez, pero es que eso le quitaría la diversión-miro hacía mi-Tu cuerpo es mas delicado que el de un vampiro normal, querida, pero eso no significa que puedas vomitar-enarque una ceja

-¡Fue como un orgasmo estratosférico!-grito Karime y su voz me sonó como a campanas de iglesia. Miles de ellas.

-¿Lees mi mente?-pregunte sorprendida, mire a Leila que miraba al ser con un cejo fruncido, el la miro sonriente

-No lo intentes, tu mente jamás podrá acceder a la mía. No si no quiero-

-¿Por qué?-mi cuerpo se arqueo luchando contra una arcada, Byron apoyo una mano en mi hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-De lujo-susurre inhalando aire y soltándolo despacio

-Súper niña-se quejo Agatha, pero se recargo sobre Leila que aun no despegaba su mirada del ser

-Por que soy más poderoso que tu, Leila-ella lo miro un momento mas y se sacudió el agarre de Agatha que se tambaleo un poco antes de volver a aparentar indiferencia. Se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme. Thanatos había vuelto a su forma natural y se tiraba en el piso como una bola de pelos que gemía mientras tapaba su hocico con sus grandes patas

-Quiero hacer lo mismo que el-

-Yo no-le dije a mi hermana-¿No tienes suficiente con correr?-me lleve una mano a la cabeza

-Si, pero es genial aparecer y desaparecer en un segundo-

-Eso es lo que hacemos al correr-dije y mire a Leila que caminaba hacía la mansión, donde Athan ya esperaba a nuestra comitiva, sin gesto de sorpresa-¿Por qué a ella no le afecta?-

"**Soporta el aire unos minutos y luego comienza a respirar lento"**

"Ya no soy humana… ¡Se supone que los mareos no me afectan!"

"**Pues a Gustav, Leonora y Byron si**" se rió **"Aunque son extremadamente buenos para disimular, pero es natural. Esto no es cosa de humanos. Es diferente, normal que nos afecte"**

"Y tu lo sabes por que…"

"**Por que siento la fuerza…"**

"_Este tipo no me gusta"_

"**A mi menos"**

"A mi me dejo de gustar desde que estoy a punto de vomitar" ambas se rieron a mi costa mientras me volvía a detener para agarrar aire. Agatha trato de seguir pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mi apoyo. Al final estuvimos las dos sosteniéndonos como un par de borrachas

"No vuelvo a viajar en su aerolínea" sentencie

"_Cobardica…"_

"No te hagas la fuerte"

-No se por que no me sorprende verte, Phyros-dice Athan, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mira a nuestra comitiva y enarca una ceja al ver a Donovan y Mercy, sobre todo por que el primero esta cerca de mi. Muy cerca ahora que lo noto.

-Vaya, entonces debo pensar en eso de mis visitas esporádicas, adoro dar sorpresas-Athan lo mira, serio

-Debo suponer que hasta tus oídos ha llegado la historia de nuestras pequeñas estrellas- el tipo se gira a vernos, las tres cerca una de la otra

-Siempre me entero de todo-se limita a decir mientras sube las escaleras de la entrada y pasa a Athan como si fuera su casa. De hecho camina por el vestíbulo como si estuviera entrando a su casa, sin poner atención a los vampiros que se ven por todas partes, todos atentos a sus movimientos.

Camina hasta uno de los salones que hay y se deja caer en el sillón de respaldo ancho, los otros dos seres, el vampiro y el otro se colocan en sus flancos. Athan se sienta cerca de el.

Para nuestra sorpresa le manda el pensamiento a Leila de que entremos, solo nosotras tres. También Reuben y Byron. Los jefes de clan no solicitan permiso.

"Entrare contigo"

-¡Puta madre!-salte a un lado, cayendo sobre Agatha

-¡Idiota!-me empuja, todos nos miran sorprendidos, yo miro a Donovan que me ve con gesto austero

-¡Tu!-grite asustada mientras los señalo-¡Estas en mi mente!-Agatha puso los ojo en blanco

-Siempre tienes que salir con canciones cursi-Suspiro- ¿Qué esperabas? Lo dejaste de beber sangre de ti-

-¡Y una mierda!-grite, Leila se acerco a mi molesta

-De acuerdo, deja de gritar, todos te escuchamos. No, no lo dejaste, el bebió de ti pero para salvarte el culo del idiota de Alexander, ahora deja de joder como si un puto cura con agua bendita y un crucifijo se te hubiera aparecido-parpadeé sorprendida, gruñí

-Ni el cura, ni el agua bendita y los crucifijos nos afectan-

-Tampoco te afecta esto y actúas como si fuera así-gruñí y me cruce de brazos

"Lo siento" mire hacía el, deseando decirle hasta de lo que iba a morir, me encogí de hombros

"Dado que eres mi pareja…" solté "Pero ni creas que te va a durar"

"Mejor tener un lazo conmigo que con el ¿no?" enarque una ceja en señal de duda

-¿Donovan ha compartido sangre?-pregunto Mihael sorprendido, mirando al vampiro como si fuera un nuevo dios, gruñí y eso le basto como confirmación-Increíble, dime-se giro a el-¿Qué se siente? ¿Puedes también leer mis pensamientos a través de Leila?- este miro a la aludida que evito la mirada; busco mi mano y la apretó, mas que nadie sabía cuanto odiaba yo a Donovan y, aunque no lo quisiera pensar, detestaba recordar que ahora el y yo compartíamos mente. Jodida suerte tengo con esto.

-Sin duda tienen mucho que explicar-interrumpió Athan-Pero ahora creo que hay algo mas importante-se giro al ser que miraba divertido nuestra conversación-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Phyros?-este se encogió de hombros

-Sabes que siempre me atrae lo nuevo-todos lo estudiamos, su posición era tan relajada que nos costaba creer que era sincero.

-Supongo que tu podrías explicarnos… por que se dan las cualidades de nuestras amigas-

-Podría, pero no quiero-dijo, Agatha bufo y camino hacia un escritorio que había cerca, se subió y cruzo las piernas

-Por lo menos podrías explicar que jodida madre eres tu-

-Agatha…-advertí, ella me miro burlona

-Desiree…-suspire, unos gemidos y algo que rasguñaba la puerta, un segundo después era abierta por un Thanatos desnudo

-Dess, aléjate de el-

-Vístete, hijo de Fenrir-gruño Phyros levantándose molesto, al instante me coloque entre ambos-¿Cómo osas aparecer desnudo ante mi presencia- mi hijo se encogió tras de mi y su miedo hizo sacar la parte altanera de mi

-Vuelve hablarle de ese modo, y te juro que tus viseras las empalo para que se la coman los buitres- sentí a mi predadora, aquella que solo aparecía cuando estaba dispuesta a cazar, emerger de las profundidades de mi ser. El ser enarco una ceja

-Te destruiré antes de que lo intentes, idiota- Agatha gruño desde su puesto, tomando una pose defensiva aunque relajada, Leila se coloco a mi lado. Ambas con ese brillo etéreo casi imperceptible, al menos a ojos humanos y con sus propios ojos con un destello dorado. Muchos jadeos de sorpresa y embelesamiento salieron al notar nuestro lado predador.

-Estas jodido si te atreves a meterte con nosotras-sentencio Agatha con una sonrisa cazadora, los dos seres al lado de Phyros dieron un paso adelante pero este los detuvo con un gesto de mano

-Kaeden, Rotzum. Déjenlas-ambos se detuvieron, observándonos. Los demás vampiros a nuestro alrededor, después de su sorpresa habían tomado una posición de defensa- Aunque son los mejores de su clase guerrera, nunca llegaran a rozarlas. No creo que los dejen-miro hacia cada vampiro que parecía dispuesto a pelear por nosotras. Tal hecho me choco, sobre todo cuando sentí a Donovan justo a mi lado, tomándome de la mano y para mi sorpresa yo se la sostenía. Lo solté.

-¿Has venido solo a causar caos?-pregunto William desde su punto con los ojos brillando en furia pero Phyros no se amedrento, sonrío divertido

-Es lo que mejor se hacer-suspiro-Pero no, solo vine a conocerlas y desde luego, no las dañaría-nos observo embelesado-No cuando son tan gloriosas-

-Dessy-susurro Thanatos, me gire para consolarlo pero sin despegar mis ojos del ser, Thanatos me rodeo con sus brazos y apretó su rostro contra mis pechos. Aun lo sentía desnudo.

-Thanatos, vuelve a tu forma original-No necesite decirlo dos veces para que el se convirtiera en el lobo que era y se sentara cerca de mi, asustado-Tranquilo-dejo de gimotear

-Bueno, eso es una mejora-suspiro el ser mientras se sentaba otra vez y como si fuera una orden la tensión se relajo. Me aleje de Donovan y me coloque cerca de Agatha, Leila y Thanatos me imitaron. Phyros nos observo divertido-Y dime, Dess, ahora que eres madre de un lobo fenrir ¿Cómo conseguirás que empiece a devorar magia?-

-¿Disculpa?-el se encoge de hombros

-Ya sabes, a los cinco años los lobos mayores le enseñan a los cachorros como devorar la magia de criaturas mágicas que cazan, para poder usar la propia-me giro a Leila

-¿Tu sabías esto?-niega con la cabeza

-Se que devoran la magia pero que también tienen propia-

-A la que no acceden hasta que han devorado a su primera criatura mágica-suspira dramáticamente-ni siquiera sabes hacerte responsable de un lobo fenrir, no le doy mas de dos años-gruño, molesta

-¿Y tu de que jodida cosa te achacas?-se queja Agatha-Vienes aquí y actúas como idiota gillipollas pero ¿Qué eres?-

-Ya les dije que es una de las criaturas mágicas mas poderosas-se atreve a decir Byron

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante?-espeta ella-¿Eres un dios o alguna jodida mierda? Te advierto que soy atea- en lugar de ofenderse el ser se echa a reír, parece encantado por el carácter explosivo que puede tener Agatha

-Los dioses no existen, querida Agatha-nos mira sonriente-Aunque de existir, si, seriamos nosotros.-

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos y hermanas?-pregunta Mihael, Phyros contesta con un gesto despectivo de la mano

-Ya sabes que prefieren apolillarse en sus tronos. Francamente me desesperan con su actitud pretenciosa. ¡Como pueden tener un troo y no súbditos!-suspira melodramáticamente-Recuerdo los tiempos de caos, donde la vida iniciaba y lo divertido que era todo-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me atrevo a preguntar, Thanatos se enreda entre mis piernas, empujándome hacía fuera de la sala

-Thanatos-advierte Leila con ese tono autoritario que hace que mi cachorro se quede quieto pero nervioso

-Muchos querida, vi la vida crearse. La vi destruirse y generar nueva. He visto cosas y se cosas que tu no alcanzas ni a imaginar. Ninguno en esta mansión. Fui parte del desarrollo del mundo-

-¿Y eso te hace importante?-se quejo Agatha, queriendo actuar como si la platica le aburriera, pero estábamos lejos de eso. El era magnifico, inquietante, pero magnifico. Su sonrisa se expandió

-Lo que me hace importante querida, es que también fui parte del desarrollo de la magia y, por cada año que ha pasado de mi vida, mi magia a crecido-sonríe divertido-Ni ustedes que son tan magnificas en su especie, nunca lograran alcanzar mi nivel-

-¿Y entonces por que estas ante nosotras?-pregunto Leila con un tono altivo, el se levanto y se acerco, Thanatos gruño y cada una opto por una posición defensiva. Se coloco justo delante de mi y luego miro a cada una deteniéndose por tiempo innecesario en nuestros rostros. Dejo su mirada en mi y alzo la mano para acariciar mi rostro.

-Por que nuestras vidas se han unido desde que cada una dio su primer respiro-

-¿Sabías que serían tan especiales, Phyros?-pregunto Joshua, expresando la curiosidad de ambos-Que ellas se volverían la nueva esperanza de nuestra especie- el aludido se carcajeo fuerte, sin separar sus dedos de mi rostro, acariciándolo. Sus dedos eran suaves, finos y por alguna razón quise que su caricia se extendiera, quise acercarme a su cuerpo, rodearlo con mis brazos y que el hiciera lo mismo. Agatha me tomo de la mano y lo mismo hizo Leila

-Serán idiotas, mis queridos vampiros-se giro y yo solté un gemido involuntario al verme lejos de su caricia y mi cuerpo se inclino hacía el, en contra de mi sentido común-Ellas no estaban realmente destinadas, hay cosas que son destino y cosas que son coincidencia preciosa-

-¿Sabes por que son tan especiales?-pregunto Athan, intentándolo de nuevo. Phyros miro a cada uno y luego se giro a nosotras, su mirada expresaba cálculo. Se encogió de hombro

-Es como la situación de mis guardianes-señalo a los dos que no se habían movido de su lugar-Kaeden es el mejor vampiro creado…hasta que llegaron estas tres. Era fuerte y poderoso al menos en el plano físico. No como ellas. Y Rotzum es el mejor elfo guerrero que tendrá su especie-

-Hace tiempo que no los sacabas-dijo Athan observando a Kaeden, el vampiro, un atisbo de reconocimiento brillo en esos ojos verdes antes de volver a un frío estoicismo. Phyros miro a sus compañeros

-Si, bueno… soy cruel pero también adoro coleccionar lo mejor de lo mejor-rió

-¿Y planeas coleccionarlas a ellas?-pregunto Athan su mirada cambio a una sutil furia y determinación. El otro negó con la mano mientras reía

-¿Después de tanto tiempo que les tomo obtener a sus preciosas diosas? Ni loco, hay que dejarles de vez en cuando un poco de diversión a los demás-

-¿Podrían dejar de estar cambiando el tema e ir al grano?-se quejo Agatha, Phyros se giro y sin poder evitarlo sonreí ante la vista de esos hermosos ojos prismáticos frente a mi. Me sacudí enseguida

-Ah si, cierto ¿por donde iba? Bueno, mis queridas niñas aquí presentes realmente no son… una evolución de su raza o tal vez si. Ustedes lo habrían averiguado hace mucho si su especie no fuera tan glotona-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Mihael

-Que, en la raza humana, cada cierto tiempo, nacen humanos con mas magia de la determinada para ellos, no hablo de los hechiceros y brujas. Estos son especiales, aunque muchas veces mueren sin siquiera saberlo, generalmente, se necesita un pequeño ingrediente en la formula para que la…magia se desate-

-¿Convertirlos en vampiros?-pregunto Joshua, y el locutor se encogió de hombros

-Una mordida de un vampiro, el grito de una banshee… ¿yo que se? Puede ser cualquier cosa, cualquier contacto con el mundo…sobrenatural, como lo llaman ellos, al que están vetados por mis hermanos y por mi. Y los humanos especiales llegan a ser grandes proezas. Pero por lo general cuidamos de que no pase, viven y mueren como simples humanos-nos miro-No ha habido una excepción desde Kaeden-el aludido se tenso-Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado-

-¿Y a poco Jesús fue uno de esos humanos especiales?-pregunto Agatha con su poco apego a la religiosidad, Phyros la miro divertido

-Sip, pero ya nos encargamos de el. Hay cosas que no pasan en la biblia-suspiro

-¿Dices que puede haber mas como ellas?-pregunto Athan, estupefacto. Phyros lo miro por sobre su hombro, sin darnos la espalda

-Hubo muchas ocasiones en la que uno de tu especie mordió a alguien como ellas, pero ya lo dije, los vampiros son unos glotones y no se dan cuenta que tienen entre sus brazos a una futura proeza-William gruño

-Pero no matamos a todas nuestras victimas, prueba de ello es que existimos-el se encogió de hombros

-Si, como Dess, existen los accidentes. Pero tienen la mala suerte de no atinar hasta este momento, con ella-me señalo

-¿Yo soy la especial?-me atreví a preguntar con un tono de curiosa vergüenza. Me sonrió, de una manera que me pareció paternal

-Es tonto que lo preguntes cuando sabes que Leila puede leer las mentes.-llevo su mano a mi nuca y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, quede hipnotizada-Si tienes cualidades especiales, pero ellas también. Lo único que has hecho es escoger bien a tus hermanas. Juntas se han hecho tan endemoniadamente especial que es inevitable verlas como diosas-y para mi sorpresa, acerco su rostro y me beso. Sin pedir permiso arrebato un beso hambriento de mis labios. Sus labios totalmente abiertos y su lengua invadiendo y jugando por todo mi interior. Tuve un segundo para intentar alejarme, pero su mano en mi nuca no me lo permitió y luego, poco a poco, como el veneno que una tarántula le da a su victima para que se paralice; su beso exigente me dejo estática, solo posibilitada para responder.

"_¿Por qué a Dess le toca siempre esto?"_

"**Por que es una idiota"** Leila suspiro **"Mejor aléjala, no quiero saber que pasa"**

"_Con gusto"_ al instante una mano pequeña tomo mis cabellos y me jalo lejos de Phyros que me dejo ir, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Jadee un momento, no sabiendo si de tristeza por verme lejos o simplemente por que de pronto necesitaba aire.

"Gracias" susurre, recordando que realmente deseaba estar lejos de el

"_¡Hey! ¿Quien mas puede salvarte de ser una idiota debilucha?" _mire a Agatha con el cejo fruncido

"Definitivamente eso no se si agradecerlo o no"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" las tres giramos a la cuarta voz invasora, gruñí pero para mi desconcierto asentí para tranquilizar a Donovan

-¿Y eso por que fue?-pregunto Byron, pareciendo molesto. Phyros se encogió de hombros

-Quería saborearla-sin mas se dio la vuelta y salio-Kaeden, te puedes quedar un poco, sabemos que necesitan un descanso. Rotzum acompáñame, quiero dar una visita a los de tu especie. Ya que ando por aquí-el aludido asintió mientras se acercaba a Phyros y a medio camino desapareció junto con el mismo Phyros.

-Definitivamente quiero ese truco-dijo Agatha divertida y relajada ahora que se había ido. A diferencia de hace unos momentos, ahora parecía una simple niña juguetona. Athan la miro

-No te veías con muchas ganas de repetir el viaje, Agatha-ella se encogió de hombros

-Te acostumbras-un momento de silencio mientras todas las miradas se giraban a la voz que escuchábamos por primera vez. Kaeden estuvo durante un momento quieto antes de parecer relajarse visiblemente, se giro a ver a Athan

-Tiempo sin verte, hermano-Athan sonrió

-Si bueno, siempre has querido llevarte la gloria, bastardo de mierda-y para nuestra sorpresa, se rió. Una risa fuerte, ronca y hasta un poco seductora. Leila lo miro con el cejo fruncido

-Ahora puedo leer tu mente-dijo, nos comenzó a pasar imágenes y recuerdos del vampiro, lo estudiamos, curiosas. Solo Leila se había dado cuenta de que no podía leer su mente hasta ahora. Parecía interesada en tal hecho. Kaeden la miro con su sonrisa gravada y se encogió de hombros. Ahora se veía atractivo y llamativo pero sobre todo relajado

-Cuando estoy cerca de Phyros, el anula toda habilidad que pueda ser utilizada en mi persona-Leila lo estudio un poco mas

-Ya…-

-Deja de leer mi mente, por cierto- seguía sonriendo-No es cómodo, necesito un descanso de eso de los lectores mentales-suspiro, y se masajeo las sienes

-¿Conoces a muchos?-pregunto mi hermana, curiosa

-Phyros, Aer, Gea, Hydor y Phenuma, sin mencionar uno que otro elfo o criatura mágica. Son de verdad cansados-se dejo caer en un sillón con postura relajada-Después de casi dos mil años, ya era hora de unas vacaciones-

-¿Han pasado dos mil años?-pregunto Athan pareciendo sorprendido-A veces olvido contar el tiempo-

-Ojala pudiera hacer eso, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo, es lo que mas le gusta hacer a Phyros, contar tiempo.-

-¿Quiénes son a los que mencionaste?-pregunto Leila, dando un paso hacia el con la curiosidad gravada en su expresión. De pronto dejo de ser la chica altiva y segura de si y paso a ser la chica natural y curiosa que escondía. No me importo, pocas cosas despertaban la curiosidad de mi hermana a ese punto, y por alguna razón me gustaba verla así.

Kaeden la miro un momento y poco a poco una sonrisa lasciva bailo en su rostro

-Siéntate cerca de mi, preciosa y te cuento pero…-dijo alzando una mano-Permíteme un descanso no tengo ganas de contestar preguntas, lo único que quiero es relajarme ahora-poco a poco todos empezaron a irse

-Yo me pinto de colores-dijo Agatha saltando de la mesita-De todos modos, todo lo que el tenga que contar lo sabre después por medio de Leila- Athan la miro y después se giro a Kaeden

-Me gustaría quedarme a recuerdar pero…-

-Si, si. Los asuntos de falda están por sobre los amigos. Lárgate- respondió divertido y para mi sorpresa Athan se levanto, yendo tras Agatha que ya había salido

"Mierda santa…que bien se lo escondía"

"**Es tu turno de irte, Dess"**

"¿Me corres?"

"**¿Necesitas una invitación?"**

"Ya, vale, capto. Leila a cambiado a Eric"

"**No es como si Eric se hubiera despegado de Kenya"**

"Cierto… ni siquiera se paro por aquí. Menudo amigo tengo"

"**Pues hay un amigo que espera a que marches"** suspire, desearía que se refiriera a Byron pero no, Donovan estaba cerca de mi, mirándome mientras trataba de mantener su mente apartada de la nuestra

"Supongo que quieres…"

"Supones bien" suspire y mire a Leila que se estaba sentando al lado de Kaeden

"Mas suerte tienen ustedes"

"**Aceptalo, no te va tan mal"**

"Si claro" me gire a Donovan "A mi habitación" el asintió y camino hacia mi mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta para ir a mi recamara. Mire hacía Thantos

-¿Lo cuidas?- pregunte hacía Leila, ella revoló los ojos

-Te dije que no lo haría, pero ya que. Thanatos…-lo llamo y al instante el corrió hacia ella y se echo a sus pies. Mirándome tranquilo.

No mire ni una sola ves hacía atrás, no necesitaba saber que Donovan estaría a un paso tras de, mejor si no lo estaba y llegaba sola a mi habitación pero, dentro de mi, la sangre que habíamos compartido rugía, avisándome de su cercanía.

Entre a la sala común y me deje caer en un montón de cojines, relajándome entre la suavidad de ellos, por un momento hubo paz y silencio.

-No quise hacerlo ¿sabes?-sin abrir los ojos, relajada conteste

-Especifica, hay muchas cosas que puede traducir de la frase-

-Cuando te ataque-mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato pero me obligue a relajarme, respire lentamente, dejando ir el aire.

-¿A no?- mi tono desinteresado

-No. De poder lo habría evitado pero… fue una imprudencia de mi parte-

-Que pague yo…-suspire, abrí un poco los ojos y lo mire, estaba parado delante de mi, viéndose inmenso, su vestidura en negro, su expresión seria. Vale, ahora que lo notaba el no era feo. De hecho, como cualquiera de mi especie era increíblemente guapo. Suspire y recordé mi visita al espejo, el reflejo donde estaba yo pero no era yo, donde de pronto pequeñas facciones me mostraban a Donovan. Yo era un ser parecido a mi madre y por lo tanto a el.

-Podríamos pasar por gemelos-dije, olvidando el asunto. El sonrió a medias

-Pues igual, somos familia-Suspiro-Esa noche me atacaron Dess, Lamias, para ser exactos, mi primer ataque de ellas. Luche y las vencí, pero perdí sangre. Pero quise ir a tu casa, temía que una se hubiera escapado y siguiera mi aroma hasta tu departamento. Fue ingenuo de mi parte, cansado y hambriento lo ultimo que debí hacer acercarme a ti-lo mire, molesta

-¿Por qué?- se encogió de hombros

-Soy débil ante la sangre, siempre me pregunto el sabor que tendrá un humano. Me he obligado a beber de animales pero aun reside en mi el deseo de sangre. Desde que naciste, tuve especial curiosidad por tu sangre-bufé

-Pedófilo- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina de disculpa

-Con el tiempo mi deseo por probar tu sangre aumento, resistí hasta aquella noche-

-Dramático-cante, estirando la última silaba. Se rió y luego, como un atardecer se fue apagando, hasta mirarme serio

-No voy a tomar mis derechos de compañero. Solo bebí de ti para librarnos de el-un escalofrío me recorrió y una ira se avecino, una ira que no tenía sentido

-¿No te soy deseable?-pregunte antes de poder morder mi lengua, el se rió

-Dess, eres más deseable de lo que cualquier vampiro, humano o cualquier otra criatura puede soportar. Pero no te tomare-

-¿Por qué eres mi tío?- ¿Por qué puta madre insistía? Carajo, se supone que yo lo repudio, pero de pronto necesitaba que estuviéramos desnudos y enredándonos. El se encogió de hombros

-No creo que marque diferencia, existe el incesto pero aun así, teóricamente deje de serlo desde que…Mercy me convirtió. Así que…-

-¿Entonces?-mi tono era ansioso y de pronto tuve ganas de golpear mi puño contra mi boca. El me miro sorprendido antes de suspirar

-Tu me odias-repitió la frase que dijo después de beber de mi-Ese deseo que sientes es solo por el lazo de sangre. Han pasado milenios desde que el primer vampiro ataco a un humano y aun no somos capaces de entender como el beber de otro vampiro nos une a un nivel elevado, como muchas cosas, solo nos dejamos llevar por el instinto.-

-Que filosófico te escuchaste-ironice

-Dentro de seis meses, volverá tu odio hacía mi, Dess. Así que dejemos el asunto mientras puedo tratar que tu odio no llegue a niveles exorbitantes-suspire

-Con Alexander no era así de necesario…no sentía esto-y en contra punto, mi mente me trajo imágenes. Siempre estábamos juntos, tocándonos de alguna manera después del intercambio, era casi una necesidad poco notoria ya que el era el único vampiro macho que teníamos alrededor.

Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos mutuamente, mi cuerpo llamándolo, deseándolo. Suspire mientras alejaba los pensamientos y tenía el extraño deseo de recorrer mi cuerpo con mis propias manos mientras lo incitaba a que el me tocara. Y para el era difícil también, evito mi mirada y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a todos lados menos a mi. O la erección entre sus piernas.

-Sabes, siempre tuve ganas de preguntarte algo-dijo de pronto, pareciendo mas familiar que nunca, sonreí a mi pesar

-¿Qué?-el me miro, serio

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a tus padres de lo que te hizo Albert?-me tense ante el recuerdo de aquel nombre, de pronto tome la conciencia que el ser delante de mi, sabía todo mi pasado-Tal vez ellos habrían sido mas flexibles y ayudarte con…-

-No-suspire y negué con la cabeza, pidiendo que se detuviera, lo mire, triste-no quería que lo hicieran por lastima o me pidieran que me deshiciera del bebé, ya que veía de un acto no deseado-

-Una violación-tuve un escalofrío ante el recuerdo. Vagas imágenes del que me pareció un chico inofensivo, insistente pero inofensivo. Asentí

-Además, puede que suene estupido, pero mi orgullo estaba herido y la vergüenza de mi ingenuidad me quemaba. Eran mis padres ¿no? Debían comprenderme, no amenazarme con una pistola o correrme de la casa-

-Francamente me sorprende-suspiro-Mi hermana era estricta, pero nunca crei que llegara a ese nivel-suspiro-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti-me reí, una risa seca

-Si, al menos así no me habrías atacado esa noche y yo seguiría siendo humana. O debiste irte a alimentar antes de ir a mi departamento. O por que no, no debiste ir a Estados unidos para que Mercy te conociera y te transformara. Así nunca habría pasado todo esto-el me miro, insondable

-Entonces, el destino no habría trabajado y tu no estarías aquí-enarque una ceja

-¿Y con eso quieres decir…?-se encogió de hombros

-¿Te contó tu padre que era mi mejor amigo?-lo mire sorprendida y luego negué con la cabeza

-Tu nombre estaba prácticamente vetado en cualquier reunión familiar. Si supe un poco de ti, fue por que una vez dio la casualidad que vi una foto tuya. Algo que olvide a la tierna edad de ocho-el sonrió

-Lastima. Bueno, pues yo y tu padre éramos amigos, dos rebeldes que adoraban crear el caos. Tu madre apenas y había hablado con el dos o tres veces. Ella detestaba nuestro comportamiento-rió-Demasiado debo decir, pero cuando empezaron a darme por muerto…ambos se unieron en su tristeza por mi supuesta muerte. Tu padre, que estaba por comprometerse con otra mujer, decidió que amaba a tu madre. Si yo no me hubiera ido, ellos no se hubieran acercado y ni tu, ni Charity habrían nacido-tuve un escalofrío ¿Por qué se me era tan raro que alguien conociera tanto de mi pasado? Debía ser por que desde que me fui de mi casa, había construido un muro entre mi pasado y mi presente.

-De novela…-suspire irónica-Y dramática para acabarla-me reí de mi propio chiste, una risa hueca.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de afrontar toda esta información de mi propio pasado, de sacarlo de donde lo había enterrado por mucho

-Demasiado, creo yo-

-Pues igual y era asunto bueno que yo no hubiera nacido-dije con un encogimiento de hombros y para mi sorpresa, en lugar de recibir respuesta, Donovan se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo, clavando su erección sobre mi vientre, jadee sorprendida un segundo antes de, involuntariamente, rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. El me mordió el labio y empezó a recorrer mi mentón con besos

-¿Por qué perdiste tu virginidad tan joven, Dess?-ronronee feliz

-No lo se…simple curiosidad de explorar con mi cuerpo-

-No amabas a Mario-me reí

-Era mi mejor amigo, lo mas cercano que podía tener al amor. Y no siempre tienes que amar para disfrutar-se alzo sobre sus brazos, me observo

-Cierto, a veces olvido eso de ti-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte un tanto molesta, usaba un tono como si me conociera. Tal vez lo hacía

-Nada-suspiro-Igual hasta cierto punto, me gusta como ha funcionado el destino y las casualidades-acerco sus labios a los míos, respondí sedienta mientras me arqueaba hacía su erección, deseosa de que me poseyera. Solo dos de una misma especie, deseosos de probar placer. Y como si hubiera sido una ilusión, un sueño de los que ya no tenía. El desapareció de mis brazos para volver a estar en su lugar, parado a medio salón.

-¿Pero que jodida…?-el se rió

-Carne es débil, pero no soy idiota. Se que después me odiaras, cuando el lazo se haya roto. Me voy. Procurare no entrometerme en la mente de ninguna, pero si me necesitas-

-Estas en mi mente, si-gruñí mientras lo veía darse la vuelta e irse. Mi cuerpo me torturo, pidiendo por lo que ya no tendría y yo gruñí aun mas molesta.

Suspire y deje caer mi cabeza, intentando despejar mi mente.

Extrañaba el sueño, demasiado. Ahora bien me serviría obligarme a dormir para poder ignorar el deseo dentro de mis entrañas. Considere, solo por un segundo, la idea de llevar mis manos a…no, que si Agatha lograba detectar tal hecho o cualquier en la mansión lo notaba, no alzaba el rostro en lo que me quedaba de eternidad ¿Buscar a Byron o Reuben? Vale, eso podría ser, pero tampoco quería jugar a sacar un clavo con otro.

Deseaba a Donovan ¿para que negarlo? Su sangre rugía dentro de mi, llamándolo. Tenía la necesidad de ir tras el, de besarlo y…no. Ni muerta. En realidad el tenía razón, yo lo odiaba, me negaba a perdonarlo aun con las mejores explicaciones del mundo. Era un capricho ese de seguir odiandolo. Como la niña que quiere estar enojada con su padre, por que en vez de llevarle la muñeca que quería le ha llevado otra, es igual, las dos son lindas. Pero simplemente quiere estar enojada por que NO es la que deseaba.

"_Igual por eso te va mal"_ sugirió Agatha "_Es decir, quieres actuar siempre lógicamente, pero también quieres dejarte llevar por las emociones y al final, no haces caso ni a una ni a otra y terminas complicándote"_

"¿Dónde están los de Harvard? Tengo que decirles que te deben un titulo en psicología" ironice, ella se rió

"_Anda si, ahora desahógate conmigo. Pero igual no te sirve que bueno…Athan aquí esta siendo muy, entretenido"_

"¿Y que haces hablando conmigo, entonces?"

"_Por que me gusta iluminarte con mis conocimientos y por que debo decir: No molestes en las próximas horas_" y con eso me aventó la puerta en la cara ¡Como si yo me hubiera entrometido! Malditas hermanas fastidiosas, pensé aunque con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Esa no me la robaban ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Relaje mas mi mente, sintiendo los movimientos de mis propios cuerpos, la respiración involuntaria, mi mente en movimiento, con pensamientos como olas, que iban y venían. Siempre diferentes.

Trata de detener el flujo, apagar mi mente. Tal vez no pudiera dormir pero meditar era un estado parecido ¿Qué no? Fingir dormir tal vez me funcionara y si lograba poner mi mente en blanco.

Me concentre en mi respiración, y cada pensamiento que mi mente me mandaba, lo borraba para concentrarme en la oscuridad. En los pensamientos que me rondaban, todos asociados a hombres: Donovan, Byron, Reuben, Thanatos, Phyros. O a cosas sobre mi naturaleza, como el sabor de la sangre, el deseo de degustarla. El estado de mi piel, el ruido a mi alrededor. Las platicas, las risas, discusiones, gemidos y gruñidos. Todo lo fui descartando hasta quedarme en blanco. Solo nada.

Fue difícil, para mi mente siempre activa pero cuando lo logre, sentí una paz infinita que paso casi desapercibida por mi estado ausente, casi podía familiarizarlo con el estado de dormir.

Y luego, como si fuera una ola, miles de pensamientos se lanzaron hacía mi, como tsunami. No eran mis propios pensamientos. Tampoco eran sueños.

Era la mente de Leila.

De pronto fue como estar, totalmente en su mente. Era algo extraño y familiar, por un lado era en si lo que siempre pasaba, pero por lo general mi mente estaba activa, en este caso, mi mente estaba totalmente apagada. Era como ver una película, o mirar detrás del telón o peor, era como ser Leila.

Tal vez por que nuestra especialidad funcionaba como si fuera una persona tratando de ver dos programas de televisión mientras grababa el propio. Aquí solo era un canal y lo más sorprendente es que Leila no parecía notarme. Algo que usualmente pasaba. Definitivamente era como ser ella. Tanto que ni siquiera notaba que un ente externo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Ella miraba a Kaeden, que suspiraba feliz mientras parecía cada vez mas relajado. Para Leila era magnifico, aun pareciendo una clase de perro que se coloca frente al fuego a dormitar, Kaeden tenía un aura de poder que la atraía como nunca. Había algo en el misterioso vampiro que la hacía querer estar cerca de el. Conocerlo. ¿La sonrisa ladina que escondía? ¿El hecho de ser, en cierta forma, parecidos? Thanatos al lado de Leila alzo su rostro hacía ella y meneo la cola, pareciendo notar algo.

Ese detalle solo lo note yo, Leila estaba ocupada tratando de averiguar por que sentía ese aire familiar con ese vampiro ¿era por que ya había visto su pasado y se le hacía interesante?

-Deja de pensar, chica-ella lo miro, sorprendida de ser descubierta o eso creía

-¿Disculpa?-el se rió, esa risa que a ambas nos pareció curiosa

-Ustedes las hembras, no entiendo como pueden tener su mente tan activa, yo prefiero estar en stop total-

-¿Por eso estas siempre tan austero?-el la miro enarcando una ceja

-¿Cuándo he estado aus…? Ha ya… dices por mi expresión cuado estoy con Phyros-suspiro-No eso no tiene nada que ver, hago lo que se me pide, de acuerdo al camino que he tomado. Pero hace tiempo que no me relajaba tanto-

-¿Dos mil años?-pregunto, notando que ella también estaba mas relajada. De pronto lo entendió, la razón por la que se sentía tan a gusto con Kaeden era por que las voces, aquel repiqueteo en sus sienes, mas molesto en ellas que en nosotras, se había esfumado.

Había dejado de escuchar las mentes a su alrededor, no era como cuando Agatha y yo la ayudábamos a filtrar pensamientos. Y estos estaban ahí, podía sentirlos en la lejanía, los pensamientos de todos aquellos en la mansión, pero ahora no eran lacerantes ni molestos. Con Kaeden cerca había dejado de darles importancia y relegándolos lejos, como si fueran un insecto molesto que han encerrado en una botella.

Eso no le había pasado hasta ahora, tanto control sobre los pensamientos no. Por eso Leila siempre actuaba tan sería y controlada, necesitaba tener control sobre su mente y no confundirse con el resto. Sabía lo difícil que lo llevaba pero nunca lo había comprendido del todo, ahora, siendo parte de ella enteramente, lo comprendía.

Temí que descubriera mi juego espía y quise alejarme, culpable por que ni ahora, cuando parecía tan relajada, me alejaba de ella pero era como cuando estas conciente de que estas soñando y aun así no logras despertar.

-Si, dos mil años-suspiro exageradamente, ella rió

-¿También has pasado dos mil años de castidad?-pregunto picara, el la miro pareciendo horrorizado

-Santo cielo, no. Phyros es cruel no sádico, hasta el entiende que hay cosas que uno no puede rechazar-

-¿Lo aprecias?-pregunto curiosa, el se encogió de hombros

-En lo que cabe, estar con el es estar con algo que puede estallas en cualquier momento. Es amable y divertido un segundo, al otro ególatra y molesto. Y el sabe que lo pienso, por eso disfruta tanto molestarme, sobre todo por que sabe que jamás le hare nada. Debo protegerlo, no matarlo-sornó burlón-Aunque a veces deseo hacer mas lo segundo que lo primero-

-Un lujo haber sido escogido por el-

-Creí que te pedí que no leyeras mi mente-se encogió de hombros y subió las piernas sobre el sillón, abrazándola con sus brazos

-Eso lo supe antes de que me lo pidieras-

-¿No pierdes el tiempo, he?-ella sonrió traviesa

-Tenía curiosidad, además-lo miro sería-No paso desapercibida cualquier posibilidad de que algo ponga en riesgo a mis hermanas o a mi. Soy el faro, el guardián responsable de ellas-el la miro relajado y sonriente, las llamas del hogar cercano hacían ver a su piel dorada y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo extraño, Leila se encontró perdiéndose en ese brillo. Le parecía fascinante como las llamas bailan en sus ojos.

-No puedes leer todos los pensamientos, Leila. Hay cosas que todos, sin especificar especie, escondemos en nuestra mente incluso para nosotros mismos-ella gruño y tuvo un atisbo de Alexander y su engaño. Si ella hubiera estado mas atenta, si no se hubiera confiado en si misma y su don. Pero lo hizo y hacerlo le hería en el orgullo y sobre todo al saber que eso hizo, que yo cometiera errores. Que Alexander se ganara nuestra confianza, que yo casi perdiera la vida.

Un flash de mi, con la garganta abierta y perdiendo color cruzo por su mente, pero lo borro. No quería pensar en eso. Ella no se atormentaba. Aun así me sorprendió descubrir que mi hermana escondía pequeños detalles, no es que no la conociera. Sabía, pero eran conocimientos que por parecer insignificantes pasaban desapercibidos. Suspire, orgullosa de tener a Leila por hermana.

-Si, es cierto-dijo Leila pensativa-Y a esos pensamientos me cuesta acceder-

-¿Te gusta el don?-pregunto curiosa, ella lo miro, sonriente

-Demasiado, cuando era humana. Me gustaba ver a la gente y anotar en su libreta su posible historia, sus pensamientos y deseos. Un juego de adivinanza divertido para un a chica que creció siendo hija única-el rió

-Ni que decir, yo tuve once hermanos cuando era inmortal. Pero eso fue hace tanto, seguro sus cuerpos están siendo exhibidos en algún museo-

-Y tu aquí, bien conservado-el se rió

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre fui el guapo de la familia-ambos se rieron y luego se miraron a los ojos. Thanatos se levanto un poco y mordió levemente la mano de Leila, ella alejo y lo miro. Me sorprendí de pronto dándome cuenta que la sonrisa con la que miraba a mi cachorro, era un reflejo de la mía. Y sus palabras, eran una orden mía.

-Bebé, cálmate-las dos jadeamos sorprendidas y luego miramos a Kaeden, el nos miro y no tuve duda que el me miraba a mi.

-Dess, salte del cuerpo de Leila y deja de espiar-dijo tranquilo, divertido. Su arrogancia me molesto

-¡Jodete!-grito Leila por mi y luego se llevo una mano a la boca. Ambas, espantadas, corrí lejos, me empuje a regresar a mi mente.

Me descubrí alzándome de un salto de los cojines.

"**¡PERO QUE JODIDA MIERDA!"**

"¡PERDON!"

"**¡¿QUE PUTA MADRE TE PASA?!"**

"LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO" chillé ante el creciente enojo de mi hermana "FUE INVOLUNTARIO, TE LO JURO, YO NO PLANEANBA, YO NO QUERÍA PERO…PERO…LO SIENTO" mi voz desesperada o la risa de Kaeden que me llego a mi desde abajo, hizo que Leila se calmara

"**¿Cómo jodida mierda lograste eso?"** me encogí de hombros

"¿Si te digo que no lo se, me crees? Solo estaba aquí, me trate de relajar y poner mi mente en blanco, fingir que dormía y de pronto, cuando logre desconectarme de mi mente, estaba en la tuya" estudio mis palabras, sorprendida

"**¿Crees que nosotras podamos?"**

"Yo creo si, es decir, ya que no dormimos, nunca lo habíamos notado"

"**Vale, es increíble. Un truco inútil pero increíble"**

"¡Verdad!" dije emocionada

"**Si, pero Dess…"**

"¿Qué?"

"**¡Te parto el culo si vuelves a meterte en mi cuerpo**!" me encogí de miedo

"¡Ya vale! No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro"

"**Y una mierda tus juramentos"** suspiro **"hablaremos después de esto"**

"Si claro, por que por ahora lo quieres es joderte a Kaeden ¿no?" pregunte burlona

"**¿Quieres que te parta el culo?"**

"Ya, entendi" y esta vez, no fue un portazo en la cara, fue como ser sacada de una patada y luego la puerta azotándose

-Huy, creo que se enojo-

-¿Quién?- mire sorprendida hacía arriba y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Byron

-Hola-dije tontamente, el en lugar de saludar se acerco a mi cuello y lo olfateo

-El te marco-dijo, serio. Me tense

-Si bueno, es que Alexander ha vuelto y… aun estaba ese lazo molesto que podía usar en mi cotra y, fue una situación de emergencia-el me miro, serio, al final asintió

-Tengo que hablar esto con Athan, Alexander no tiene permitido pisar este territorio y menos si es para amenazarlas-me miro-Pudiste pedírmelo a mi-lo mire sorprendida, por primera vez no fingí ignorancia. Entendí la idea perfectamente

-Bueno, yo no sabía y…fue un caso no premeditado ni estudiado. Igual Donovan y yo no tenemos nada, yo lo odio y pronto el lazo desaparecerá- el me miro

-Si quieres deshacer el lazo con el…-mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

-No esta bien, ya me canse de estas cosas. Dejare correr el tiempo.-

-Si cambias de opinión. Aunque hay vampiros que toman a mas de un compañero a la vez- jadee sorprendida

-¿Cómo?- se encogió de hombros

-Solo beben al mismo tiempo. Para romper un lazo de otro, debe beber en momento diferente y cuando se esta debilitando. Excepto si el compañero murió, siempre quedara ese ligero hilo, como un recuerdo de la pareja muerta-

-Ham…-pensé, curiosa

-¿Y bien, quien se molesto?-pregunto, retomando el tema, acaricio mi cuerpo y me hizo conciente de que seguía cómodamente entre sus brazos

-¡Ah, eso! Leila-me quede pensativa-Bueno, dado que yo lo descubrí y mis hermanas van a estar…poco disponibles. Creo que Serra mejor que reunamos a los jefes de clan, excepto Athan que esta con Agatha. Tienen que saber la nueva-Byron enarco una ceja, pero asintió

-¿Es interesante?-

-De lujo, definitivamente, soy un estuche de monerías-sus ojos se clavaron en mi, me beso, un beso profundo pero rápido, susurrando entre mis labios

-Definitivamente-se giro y camino fuera de la habitación-Yo los reúno por ti, en el salón del ala este en cuatro minutos-

-Gracias-asintió sin dejar de caminar o mirarme. Lo mire sonriente.

-El nunca te lo dirá ¿sabes? Pero esta cayendo perdidamente enamorado de ti-

-¡Jodida mierda!-grite al tiempo que brincaba, mire hacia un rincón de la habitación, ahí estaba Phyros con el elfo, sonriente y tranquilo; como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo

-A Byron lo han herido mucho en su vida, al menos en cuestión de amor. A aprendido a reservar sus sentimientos. Pero comienza a amarte, cada vez mas-fruncí el cejo

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-se encoge de hombros

-¿Tu lo amas?-

-¿A ti te importa?-

-No-

-Entonces no preguntes-el se rió, se acerco a mi y acaricio mi mejilla

-Mi dulce Dess, aun no se si tu eres mi favorita por tu ingenuidad que siempre trae diversión, Agatha con su humor fuerte o Leila con ese aire regio que la acompaña-suspiro-No puedo decidir, las amo a las tres-

-Pues ni asi nos consigues ¿Qué quieres? Aparte de espiar-

-Nada, me gusta rondar cerca, siempre ¿Vamos a la reunión? Es tu primera reunión sin tus hermanas, aunque no podemos culparlas por ocupar su tiempo bien-

-Ajam…-solté con tono aburrido

-Vamos, quiero ver como te desempeñas como una verdadera líder. Oh, ahí viene tu hijo- Thanatos trotaba hacía mi, miro a Phyros y gruño bajo antes de acercarse lentamente. Estudia al lobo.

-Si te pido que me ayudes con eso de su crianza…-

-¡Desde luego! Adorare ser el padrino de exuberante criatura. Es un secreto que te confieso a ti solamente, pero adoro a los lobos fenrir. Su salvajismo es digno de recordar-

-Lo que digas-susurre, caminando. Thantos a un lado mió, Phyros del otro, pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

Mi mente bullendo, como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cuántas sorpresas mas, escondemos nosotras? Definitivamente, era raro pensarlo.


	22. ¿Compañero?

_**Ju...¿Que les parece? ¡He vuelto!!! ¿Quien me extraño? xD...Lo siento, pero tuve una recaida de nuevo de eso de tener las ideas en la mente pero cero insipiración para expresarla en escrito. Preguntenle a Agatha, que hice como 5 versiones del capitulo hasta que hice uno con el que dije "Este es..." jajaja...Vale, las dejo.**_

_**¡No olviden review! Sonara loco, pero lo extrañaba desde que no podía escribir...denme unaaaaa....como mi premio por subir al fin n.n **_

_**Pd. Por cierto, este es ya es de los ultimos Caps(tal vez el antepenultimo) , vienen dos espciales sobre Thanatos que subire y luego...la segunda parte. Espero les guste. Creanme, sera tal vez incluso mejor que esta xD...vanidad por un lado**_

**Capitulo 22. ¿Compañero?**

No importa donde, la comida nunca falta.

Es en serio, puede ser el usual bar, un parque, el supermercado o el centro comercial. Solo tenía que colocarme y esperar a que la comida viniera a mi, ya sea en la encarnación de una joven adolescente, un chico guapo o un hombre –posiblemente casado- con intención de ser amigable. No me voy a quejar, nah, estoy lejos de tener quejas con este asunto.

No solo mi alimento se ofrecía gratamente a mi, si no que también llegaban a invitarme a entrar al cine, comprarme ropa o por que no, un platillo o un helado que realmente nunca tomaría pero que generaría un lazo falso de confianza y amistad. Unos cuantos minutos después, el galán o chica, aceptan pasear conmigo o esconderse a un lugar oculto donde podría alimentarme.

¿Morir de hambre? Imposible que me pasara.

Suspire mientras mi parte cazadora ronroneaba ante el nuevo botín que gemía entre mis brazos dentro del pequeño cubículo que era el vestidor. En mi mente, sentía una pequeña molestia que trataba de ignorar. Lo importante para mi en ese momento, era saciar a mi lado depredador y este obviamente tenía mas interés en el hombre de 40 años aproximadamente que gemía entre mis brazos, mas de placer que de medio por que le estaba succionando la vida. Dudo que si quiera lo notara. Yo no iba a ser la que rompiera tan…suculento momento y menos por que me estaban "llamando". Claro, hasta que mi cuerpo me aviso que ya había bebido suficiente y era hora de soltar el chupete. Con un suspiro de resignación, lamí la herida del tipo y lo deje caer, laxo, sobre el piso de linóleo; su rostro pintaba una sonrisa satisfecha mientras iba camino a la inconciencia.

Mire hacia mi reflejo y sonreí con glotonería mientras lamia la comisura de mi labio, por donde escapaba una gota de mi vital alimento. El vestido de lentejuelas rojo brillo ante la luz del vestidor dándole un aspecto mas pálido a mi piel. Mi cabello negro plateado parecía una clase de aurora pero no es como si fuera una santa mas bien como una clase de demonio.

"_¡Con un carajo atiende!"_ gritó Agatha dentro de mi, ahora que mi predadora estaba saciada, las barreras que había erguido se habían roto con facilidad

"¿Hay algún problema?" pregunte con tono aburrido

"_No"_ gruño

"¿Alguien esta en peligro?"Suspiro

"_No"_

"¿El mundo esta por acabarse?"

"_Uum…No"_

"¿Entonces por que la urgencia?"

"_¡Por que yo me estoy muriendo de sed y no me puedo largar hasta que vuelvas y te hagas cargo de tu hijo!"_ reí por lo bajo

"Ya, vale. Podrías ir a cazar al bosque si tanto necesitas…"

"_¡Y una mierda que voy a comer tofu! Ven de una jodida vez"_

"Sabes, cuando estas sedienta te vuelves algo…gruñona"

"_Trae. Tu. jodido. Trasero. En. Este. Instante." _Y con eso dio cierre a nuestra platica mental ¿Había dicho que amo a mis hermanas? Si, vale, tal vez la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mire hacia el hombre inconciente a mis pie y reí por lo bajo al recordar como me había parado delante del escaparate de la tienda y me había quedado observando el vestido con anhelo. No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que el se acercara a mi y me preguntara si me había gustado el vestido que se modelaba. Había hecho mi papel de niña anhelante y cohibida mientras le decía que si; el me había hecho entrar y probarme el vestido y modelarlo para el. Después de pasar de la chica de campo a una chica de ciudad, el había dicho que compraría el vestido por mi. El resto fue rutina, le pedí que entrara al vestidor para que me ayudara con el cierre –y el no pensó que no había tenido problemas para subirlo- entro y se lanzo a mi y yo le permití. Hasta que había obtenido lo que quise.

Me agache delante de el y le sonreí, preguntándome si ese hombre con canas y entradas había sido atractivo y seductor en su época. Se notaba que había estado en forma, pero también que los años estaban pasado en el…

-Pero en mi ya no…-susurre pensativa mirando detenidamente las marcas del tiempo en aquel rostro. ¿Cómo sería yo de seguir siendo humana? No creo que hubiera muchos cambios, es decir…ahora que habían pasado casi tres años desde mi transformación.

Vale, estaría cerca de los 30, ahora que lo pensaba, sería una mujer a media edad ¿me habría casado? ¿Habría conseguido la publicación de mi libro? ¿Estaría esperando un hijo? Sentía curiosidad.

Suspire y mire el rostro de ese hombre una vez mas antes de inclinarme hacía el y susurrar a su oído el clásico "No recuerdes nada" en su mente antes de levantarme con parsimonia

"**Agatha esta que se trepa por las paredes por salir"** el regocijo y diversión eran claras en la voz de Leila

"¿Y se supone que yo era la impaciente?" suspiro

"**Últimamente se aburre mucho, quedarse aquí no es lo que mas le gusta. No cuando puede salir a la ciudad"**

"Se la pasa mas en la ciudad"

"**Es un alma que necesita espacios grandes"**

"Y alejarse de Athan"

"**Oh, vamos, no es como si el tipo estuviera encima de ella"**

"Pero Agatha es demasiado independiente como para verlo así"

"**Punto"**

"Voy en camino"

"**Por mi, tárdate, es divertido cuando se pone así"** nos reímos

"No lo creo" hubo un segundo de silencio mientras yo salía a mi clásica velocidad del vestidor, local y el centro comercial, tomando rumbo a la mansión del clan. Sentí la vacilación de Leila, casi podía imaginarla mordiéndose el labio antes de soltar las palabras sin que yo la aleccionara

"**Donován me pregunto por ti hace un momento"** gruñí por lo bajo

"No le importa un carajo lo que sea de mi"

"**Le dije que fuiste a cazar"**

"¿Por qué?"

"**No creo que tenga nada de malo, el solo quería saber…se preocupa por ti"**

"¿Si? Pues que siga preocupándose"

"**No seas delicada, ponle puntos a su favor, no te molesta prácticamente nunca y se abstuvo a su palabra cuando estaban vinculados"** cierto, pero lo que no le había dicho a mis hermanas –y me negaba a aceptar- es que era eso precisamente lo que había aumentado mi aversión a el. Yo había deseado que fuera a mi, que me tocara, que…OK, simplemente había querido que respondiera a lo que el vinculo le ordenaba. Pero no, el maldito desgraciado me había evitado…mas o menos; no me evitaba cuando había otros a nuestro alrededor en especial si era Byron, pero en cuanto aparecía una posibilidad de quedar solos, el desaparecía. Y yo, como colegiala con hormonas había buscado cada maldita oportunidad para tratar de quedarme a solas con él.

Carajo, creo que mas bien lo que me molestaba era ver que el tenía mas fuerza de voluntad que yo…eso y la insatisfacción que sentía mi cuerpo por su culpa.

"Si, bueno, pero ahora no estamos vinculados así que no le debo nada"

"**Las gracias por salvarte el culo, si"**

"Nadie le pidió que fuera el caballero de brillante armadura" Leila se quedo en silencio y poco después soltó un suspiro

"**Eres una jodida cabeza dura"**

"Yo también te quiero" con mi vista avanzada alcance a notar los terrenos de la mansión a poca distancia

"**Oh, mierda…"** gruñí por lo bajo, conocía ese tono de voz en Leila demasiado bien como para saber, sin leer su mente, de que se trataba

"Llamitas llego…"

"**Si…"** el tono de mi hermana era el clásico conflicto. Entre su aversión por Phyros y su emoción de volver a ver a Kaeden

"¿Qué tan serio es eso?" pregunte en tono divertido, tratando, como desde hace casi un año y medio de sacarle la verdad a mi hermana. Era más que una maldita cripta en esta cosa.

El silencio fue la única respuesta a mi pregunta, mientras atravesaba el bosque que era parte del territorio de Athan y llegaba a la mansión.

Justo en la entrada estaba Phyros, con su usual sonrisa pretenciosa y sus dos guardianes lado a lado. Siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué el desgraciado necesitaba guardaespaldas? Es decir, el podía destruir el mundo entero solo con un movimiento de su mano, no veía el punto de tener a Kaeden y a Rotzum a su lado.

-Por que la gente importante tiene guardaespaldas, preciosa-contesto divertido, gruñí por lo bajo

-Te he dicho miles de veces que odio que leas mi mente- el se rió mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿En que dimensión crees que eso me llegue a importar?- iba a responder cuando una estela fugaz paso por la puerta, deteniéndose solo para golpearme en el hombro tan fuerte como para tambalearme

-La traes-gruño mi hermana por lo bajo antes de salir disparada hacía la dirección de donde yo acaba de llegar; aunque no me dolía me talle el hombro

-Jodida amargada-gruñí alcanzando a ver como el encaje del vestido de mi hermana revoloteaba con el aire. Ella no se molesto en voltear a verme o mandarme un mensaje mental.

Phyros se rió a mi lado

-Es un pequeño saquito de vida tu hermana-suspire y mire por sobre mi hombro

-¿Clases para Thanatos?-pregunte en tono osco, ignorando su comentario

-Después…-enarque una ceja interrogativa, el miro por sobre su hombro derecho hacia Kaeden-Vamos, lárgate, se que lo estas deseando- la satisfacción brillo en los ojos del vampiro antes de hacer una leve inclinación y entrar a la mansión sin mirarme

-Si, también me da gusto verte-le gruñí y después susurre-Jodido imbecíl- el se detuvo en ese instante y me giro a ver antes de hacer una inclinación demasiado teatral mientras alzaba un brazo hacia mi y levantaba el dedo medio de su mano.

Di un paso hacia el mientras se levantaba lentamente, en actitud retadora

"**Ni lo pienses, Dess"** susurro Leila en mi mente con un tono cortante

"Solo un golpe…solo uno"

"**Eso depende ¿Quién lo va a recibir? ¿Tu o el?"**

"Ten por seguro que el" gruñí mientras daba otro paso, Kaeden enarco una ceja y cruzo los brazos

"**Si, Claro. Te veré en el piso sangrando antes de que logres asestarle un golpe"**

"¿De parte de quien estas?"

"**De parte de lo obvio. Déjalo en paz"** gruñí por lo bajo

-Para la próxima…- el se rió por lo bajo, una risa cadenciosa y burlona

-¿Ya te apretaron el bozal?-

-Para tu suerte…-nos miramos durante un rato, midiéndonos, hasta que no lo soporte mas y me solté a reír, el secundándome. Me guiño un ojo y yo le saque la lengua antes de que se girara para ir a ver a quien estaba segura se moría por ver. Mi hermana.

Me gire a ver a Phyros

-¿Y bien?-pregunte, llevando las manos tras mi espalda

-¡Mami!- grito una voz y me gire a ver a Thanatos bajando por las escaleras principales, solo con un par de boxers blancos con figuras de patitos

-Oh dioses…-suspire, antes de que el cayera sobre mi en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Mami, llegaste!-grito emocionado, lamiendo mis mejillas

-Hola, bebé-le dije, a mi pesar feliz del recibimiento. El rió de una forma que parecía mas un ladrido que una risa.

Desde que estaba conmigo, Thanatos se estaba acostumbrando a usar mas su forma humana que a su forma original; todo por que según el, así podías sentirse mas ligado a mi y a sus "tías" algo en lo que yo no ponía muchas pegas aunque Agatha si, desde que ella era la responsable de vigilar que Thanatos conservara su ropa puesta –cosa que todavía nos costaba-

Acaricie sus cabellos platinos que habían crecido un poco ya, por el hecho de que no tenía suficiente valor de córtaselo y aunque lo tuviera, Agatha me cortaría las manos si lo intentaba, decía que se veía increíblemente sexy con el cabello largo, no es como si se equivocara.

Thanatos miro hacia Phyros sin soltarme.

-Señor…-gruño, con un tono de advertencia que en lugar de intimidar al gran Phyros solo lo hizo reír

-Ahijado…-respondió con burla, haciendo que Thanatos le mostrara los dientes. A pesar de que Thanatos comenzaba a aceptar a Phyros cerca de el, desde que era imperativo que este le enseñara las cosas básicas de su naturaleza; el cachorro aun tenía sus reservas sobre el, incluso mas fuertes si el se mantenía cerca de mi. Por eso Phyros insistía en decir que era el padrino de el por que de alguna forma eso le molestaba a mi cachorro.

-Thany, bebé, ¿Dónde esta tu ropa?-pregunte de forma maternal mientras trataba de distraerlo. El me miro y frunció el ceño en una mueca de asco

-Picaba…-

-Tienes que usarla…-

-Pero pica-restregó su rostro contra mi hombro, algo gracioso si suponíamos que el era mas alto

-Ponte la ropa, Thany- el suspiro, lamió mi hombro y se giro; miro a Phyros mientras le soltaba un gruñido y regresaba por donde había venido, trasformándose en lobo a mitad de las escaleras.

Estaba haciendo un berrinche, ya lo sentía dentro mi.

-Déjalo, al rato se le pasa-dijo Phyros-Ahora que por fin te tengo para mi, vayamos a platicar-sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacía uno de los muchos salones que había, tomando su favorito, aquel que tenía una decoración muy victoriana y donde había un mural de una pradera, donde un sátiro tocaba una flauta a lo que parecía un grupo muy alegre de ninfas. Las paredes eran de un color arenoso y un candelabro hecho en oro y con velas reales colgaba del techo.

"¿Por qué siempre es conmigo con el que tiene que hablar?" pregunté a Agatha, sabiendo que Leila me golpearía si la interrumpía

"_¿Y yo que voy a saber? Tal vez por que eres… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Comadre? Es decir, dice que tu hijo adoptivo es su ahijado…además yo no le tengo paciencia y en cuanto el aparece Leila y Kaeden se desaparecen"_

"¿Crees que lo de ellos es serio?"

"_¿Importa?"_

"Desde que los hombres solo traen problemas…si"

"_Primero, el no es un hombres, es un vampiro; segundo, no todos dan problemas…solo los que tu escoges" _

"Cierto…" suspire mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me sentaba en una de esas sillas pomposas que había y miraba como el se acomodaba igualmente en otra.

Mire hacía su eterna sombra que, a diferencia de Kaeden no le había logrado sacar ni una maldita reacción y nunca lo había visto lejos de Phyros.

Debo admitir que me ponía. Un poco.

-Hola, Rotzum, un gusto volver a verte-ni un pestañeo-¿Sabes? La otra noche me acosté en mi cama, toda desnuda, y me puse a pensar en ti y luego…comencé a poner muy traviesa conmigo misma-nada, suspire fastidiada y mire a Phyros-Ya dímelo, el tipo esta sordo-

-No, oyé perfectamente-la sonrisa de Phyros como siempre estaba tintada de burla

-Entonces es un eunuco- el se rió abiertamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Por favor, querida, que no ande tras tus huesos no quiere decir que sea eso-

-Pues no lo he visto muy interesado por nada, realmente-cruce las piernas y coloque mis manos perezosamente sobre mi vientre, el vestido que no me había molestado en quitarme –o pagar- se subió un poco, mostrando mas de mi blanca piel. Phyros miro hacia mi pierna y enarco una ceja, antes de volver a verme a los ojos

-No has considerado la idea de que tal vez, a mi sirviente no le interesa las vampiresas por aquí-punto, y yo no había visto mas elfos

-¿Dónde esta el…grupo…clan…o lo que sea, de elfos al que pertenece?-

-No muy lejos de aquí-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?-

-Por que no quiere- enarque una ceja y mire de nuevo al elfo pero el seguía imitando a una estatua, me recordaba a eso soldados que se quedaban quietos y no pestañaba. Que pereza

-Si están cerca ¿Por qué nunca los he visto?- el se encogió de hombros

-Dudo que tu encuentres un clan de elfos ni aunque te golpee en plena cara- hice un mohín

-Eso ofende…-

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, eres la vampiresa mas distraída y fácil de tomar por sorpresa que he visto en mi vida. Y eso es decir mucho-suspire fastidiada

-Pero no creo que un gran grupo de elfos, me pase desapercibido-

-Viviste hasta los 24 sin saber que existían estas criaturas, hasta que te convertiste en una. Además, un clan de elfos no es fácil de encontrar por nadie, no a menos que quiera ser encontrado-

-¿Y eso quiere decir?-

-¿Vengo aquí a entrenar al fenrir o a ti? –gruñí mostrándole los dientes, una maña aprendida de mi propio hijo

-Entonces ve a enseñarle a el…-

-Ya dije que después, ahora vengo por esto-alzo la mano y al instante, el elfo coloco algo sobre esta. Phyros se levanto y se acerco a mi, extendiéndome lo que tenía. Tome el pequeño paquete, envuelto en una clase de…cuero viejo

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Usualmente, la gente tiende a llamarlo regalo-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte atónita, mire de nuevo el regalo con una expresión que seguramente parecía que estaba observando un perro verde con cinco patas y nueve ojos, eso obviamente, hizo reír a Phyros

-Un regalo, querida, un regalo-repitió como si estuviera hablando con una clase de retrasada mental

-Se lo que es un regalo-espeté molesta con su actitud

-¿Entonces que? ¿Nunca te han dado un regalo?-tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar el insulto que me moría por soltar, pero si algo sabía bien es que Phyros no se tomaba bien los insultos. No importaba si parecías agradarle, el te destrozaría sin vacilación

-Si he recibido regalos, lo que no entiendo es por que estoy recibiendo un regalo de _ti_-enfatice la ultima palabra para darle fuerza a mi argumento.

Phyros me miro con fingida sorpresa mientras se sentaba en el apoyabrazos de mi asiento

-Querida, ¿me estas diciendo que no lo sabes?-

-Es evidente que no lo se, si estoy preguntando-suspiro y con cuidado, tomo con una de sus manos mi rostro y me hizo girarlo completamente a el. El contacto me tenso, había algo en este ser que te atraía y repelía a la vez. Un miedo inmenso de ser destruida con el simple toque del ser tan poderoso todo dependiendo del humor y el deseo de este. Para un inmortal como yo, que ya era conciente de mi invulnerabilidad a prácticamente todo, sentir el toque de una de las contadas cosas que podría destruirme sin siquiera pestañear hacía a mi ser temblar de furia y frustración, sobre todo por que mi parte salvaje en mi vibraba por correr lejos. Sentirme cobarde era molesto y todo en la mansión pensaban lo mismo cuando estaba cerca Phyros

-Oh, dulce mía, cuando eres tan ingenua me provocas un placer inmenso. Sin duda es de las pocas cosas que me causan placer ahora.-

-Ahm…-susurre, deseando alejarme de esos ojos magenta caleidoscópicos que siempre lograban atraparme, como los de una serpiente ante el conejo. Y mala suerte, yo era el conejo.

Phyros me dio una media sonrisa, llena de travesura, deslizando su pulgar sobre mis labios.

-Preciosa mía, si de mi dependiera…-cerró los ojos e inhalo fuertemente antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarme-El regalo es por tu nacimiento-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte en un susurro, mientras la sorpresa lograba desatarme de las redes que el construía.-Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre, aun faltan cuatro meses- de nuevo, el se río mientras al fin me soltaba y se levantaba con parsimonia

-No hablo de ese cumpleaños-

-Pues solo conozco un día de mi nacimiento y es en septiembre-

-Estupido de ti, deducir que me refería a tu nacimiento mortal- hablo dándome la espalda y mirando por una de los ventanales que había, me miro sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladina-Hoy cumples oficialmente tres años de tu tranformación-mi cuerpo se tenso y de pronto me desconecte.

Mi mente trabajo forzándose a recordar que día había sido, pero obviamente para mi, esa clases de cosas se me escapan. Sin embargo no olvidaba el miedo, la idea de muerte, la impotencia y no saber que te esta pasando. Aprete mis manos sobre el regalo

-No es cierto…-susurre, el se rió como esperaba

-Si, lo es-alce el rostro, ardiendo en furia, deseando que mi mirada lo matase o al menos lo convirtiera en piedra

-Dije que no es cierto…-

-Y te equivocas-

-¡Tu no puedes saberlo!-grite levantándome de un salto y tirando el regalo al piso, mi cuerpo vibraba en furia.

Escuche algo golpear la puerta, Phyros alzo una mano en dirección de ella como si estuviera reteniendo algo. Lentamente se giro hacía mi, sin bajar el brazo, note como su mirada se llenaba de una furia que rivalizaba la mía, su sonrisa era un fría mueca de crueldad. Escuche la puerta azotarse y a mi cachorro gritar tras ella. En mi pecho, ardía su miedo y necesidad de verme, de protegerme. Incluso en mi mente sentía, a la lejanía, como mis hermanas intentaban llegar a mí. Pero era como cruzar un gran río con cocodrilos. Sin lugar a dudas, todo influenciado por el ser que se acercaba a mi con paso letal, viéndose mas inmenso y peligroso que nunca.

Tomo mi cuello con una de sus manos, la que no tenía lazada hacía la puerta. El apretón al principio no me asusto, hasta que sentí una especie de escalofrío y de pronto, mis pulmones me exigían aire que comenzaba a escasear, al tiempo que mis piernas temblaban. Luche por soltar su agarre pero este era tan firme como el de una roca. La sensación era la misma que cuando fui atacado por la lamía; solo que esta vez no vi una imagen de mi hermana y mi hija. Ni siquiera el de mis hermanas o Eric.

Como una proyección, yo repetí el momento de mi muerte, mas claro y firme como nunca antes lo había logrado. Era mas que un recuerdo…estaba viviéndolo otra vez.

_La noche estaba mas que pesada y desolada. Las calles, mas que solitarias. Revise mi reloj una vez mas: las 11 de la noche. No pude mas que soltar un suspiro de cansancio. De no ser por que, Beatriz, mi "querida" jefa, no tendría que andar por las calles del centro tan de noche. Pero solo a ella se le ocurre a ultimo momento hacer una revisión de la ultima entrega de libros para poderlos acomodar de una vez en su respectivo estantes. Y así me tire dos horas mas de lo que mi horario de trabajo requería, espero que se acuerde de eso en mi próxima paga…_

_-_¡No!-grite en voz alta y al tiempo se aclaro la imagen pero el recuerdo de lo que seguía me carcomía. Yo sintió escalofríos, yo obligándome a subir…yo en el piso. Impotente. Llorando.

-Yo lo se todo, Desireé Sheyman, no hay ni una sola cosa que se escapé de mi conocimiento. Ni siquiera aquello que se escapa del tuyo-gruño Phyros en mi oído-Me has ofendido, pequeña ingrata, he venido aquí con un regalo y tu lo has tirado para luego ofenderme- deslizo su mano hacía mis cabello, pero aun así no podía recuperar todo el aire perdido. Boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, intentando capturar cada onza de oxigeno que me rodeaba.

Tomo un puño de mis cabellos con fuerza, como si pretendiera arrancármelos y me hizo alzar el rostro

-Recoge el regalo que te he traído-ordeno mientras se colocaba a un lado y presionaba con fuerza intentando hacerme caer de rodillas, estas trataban facilitarle el trabajo por el simple hecho de que temblaban

-¡mami, mami, mami!-gritaba Thanatos a lo lejos

-¡Phyros, por tu maldita vida será mejor que dejes de hacer lo que estés haciendo!-ya no solo se azotaban las puertas, parecía que los golpes rodeaban paredes y ventanas

-¡Rotzum no permitas que le haga algo!-grito Kaeden y note, por primera vez, un atisbo de pánico y preocupación en su voz.

-Recógelo-repitió Phyros, ignorando las voces que venían del exterior. Pero no yo, de pronto escuchar aquellas voces suplicando por mi…por mi vida, me enfurecieron. Con la sensación de la noche en que cambie aun latiendo en mis venas y sintiéndome igual que como aquella ocasión, la cazadora dentro de mí gruño con orgullo

-No…-susurre, mirándolo a los ojos, luchando para que su fuerza descomunal no me derribara. Los ojos de Phyros literalmente brillaron

-He dicho, que lo recojas-

-¡Mami, por favor, mami!-sollozaba, logrando que una parte de mi también sollozara. Podía sentir el miedo de Thanatos por perder a su segunda madre. No lo soportaría.

-Y yo he dicho que no-repetí-Si te he ofendido no es nada mas que tu culpa, por recordarme algo que…si tu sabes todo, debes saber que no quiero recordar eso-

-Vas a recogerlo o cuando abra esa puerta, tu especie solo encontrara polvo de ti-

-No soy tu subordinada- una sonrisa filosa apareció en el rostro de Phyros, aumento su ferocidad

-No tienes ni idea…-para mi sorpresa, un par de colmillos, largos y filosos como dagas, crecieron de la boca de Phyros, mas largos que los míos-Será mejor que lo recojas o…-su amenaza se corto ante una forma que apareció ante nosotros.

Estoico y sin emoción, Rotzum se coloco delante mi y se agacho, recogió el regalo y me lo entrego. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron descubrí dos emociones dentro de ellos: empatía y respeto. Tome el regalo de forma autómata, sorprendida de descubrir por primera vez un sentimiento en el ser; ni siquiera note que mi respiración volvió a normalizarse, viendo como el elfo se giraba hacía Phyros y lo miraba

-Señor, por favor-cortas palabras, pero llenas de un poder y suplica que me hipnotizaron. La voz de Rotzum era magia acariciante, perfecta y única que hicieron que mi centro se humedeciera y al instante deseara que el siguiera hablando.

Phyros enarco una ceja ante el, antes de volver a verme; de pronto su rostro se lleno de horror y me soltó haciendo que me cayera al suelo.

Respire, tratando de tranquilizarme, teniendo el vago pensamiento de que mi corazón estaba latiendo acelerado, aunque no fuera así. El cuero cabelludo dejo de arderme y el dolor de mi garganta se esfumo

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yasira…?-alce mi rostro sorprendido cuando sentí un toque en mi hombro, los ojos castaños de Rotzum me miraban amables

-Si…- alcance a mirar sobre el y note como Phyros caminaba de un lado a otro pareciendo león enjaulado, murmurando algo por lo bajo y pasándose las manos por el cabello

-El prometió hace mucho no volver a lastimar a nadie-murmuró por lo bajo, lo mire sorprendida-Instiga al caos, pero procura no generarlo con su propia mano. Por eso esta terriblemente apenado contigo…se dejo llevar-

-Casi me mata…-

-Y lo siente…-

-Tu no puedes saberlo-para mi sorpresa, Rotzum sonrió, una sonrisa que creo una belleza única en su rostro y lo lleno de bondad. Vale, después de muchas dudas sobre como podría ser el rostro de un ángel, ya lo sabía

-Recuerda que esas palabras llevaron a esta escena-inconcientemente me encogi de miedo-Si puedo saberlo, Yasira, por que la promesa de no usar su mano para el caos me la hizo a mi a cambio de mi servicio…y mi perdón-alce las cejas sorprendida

-¿Tu…tu perdón?-el suspiro, se acerco y me tomo de los hombros para ayudarme a levantarme

-Digamos que Phyros cometió un delito grande hace mucho, que provoco que se me quitara lo mas preciado para mi y que el sintiera por primera vez arrepentimiento en su vida. –miro por sobre su hombro a Phyros, que nos daba la espalda y parecía practicar un ejercicio de respiración

-¿Mami?-pregunto con temor la voz de mi hijo trate de caminar hacia la puerta pero el elfo no me solto

-Trata de tranquilizarte, dile que estas bien a tus hermanas. Si entran todos aquí, con intención de atacar, Phyros definitivamente explotara…tal vez sea el fin para la raza de los vampiros-

-Que extremista…-susurre, el sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con humor

-Realista, conociendo a Phyros, Yasira-fruncí el ceño

-¿Yasira?-pregunte, el sonrío y acaricio mi rostro

-Comunícate con tus hermanas-asentí y cerre lo ojos, tratando de relajar la vorágine de sentimientos que navegaban en mi ser.

Al abrir mi mente tan bruscamente, los pensamientos de mis hermanas se desparramaron en mi interior.

Leila estaba tras la puerta, con solo una sabana a su alrededor, enojada y asustada. Agatha venía a medio camino, mas furiosa que el mismo demonio. Ambas se quedaron de pie, al sentir mi mente, relajandose perceptiblemente

"_**¡¿Estas bien?!" **_gritaron a la vez, su preocupación me hizo sonreir y relajarme por completo

"Lo estoy" suspire

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Leila mientras investigaba que no mentía. Los golpes alrededor de nosotros se detuvieron, pude notar a través de ella que todos los vampiros la rodeaban, Thanatos se abrazaba a ella como si en eso se le fuera la vida

"Digamos que tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones"

"_¿Te lastimo?"_siseo Agatha con voz afilada

"Estoy perfectamente. Ya se los dije. Solo fue un desacuerdo pero ya paso" Y era verdad, al menos en ese momento

"**¿Segura?"** pregunto Leila

"Si"

"**Y si es así ¿Por qué no nos permite entrar?"**

"_Voy para aya a partirle el trasero"_

"¡No!" grite, tratando de no sentir pánico ante la idea de que ellas pasaran por lo mismo

"**¿Por qué no?"** espeto Agatha con perspicacia

"Por que bueno…Phyros me esta dando un regalo y no quiero que tener publico haga que desaparezca su lado lindo" mentira yana y plana, lo se

"_**¿Un regalo?"**_ preguntaron al unísono

"Si, bueno, el al parecer creyó que era lo mejor por mi…aniversario de…tranformación"

"_¡Me estas jodiendo!"_ jadeo Agatha

"No, gracias"

"**¿Cómo supo?"**

"Solo lo supo y ya ¿si? Dejen de investigar, la alarma se puso verde, todo tranquilo. Vuelvan a sus labores" dije tratando de cortar la platica, ambas esperanron un momento para ceder.

Escuche a Leila decir que todo estaba bien a los demás. Agatha regreso a la ciudad, para continuar con lo suyo.

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo, querida?-la pregunta de Phyros me hizo notar lo cerca que se había colocado. Me miraba por sobre el hombro de Rotzum que me seguía sosteniendo cerca de el; apreté mis manos y sentí el paquete con cierto nerviosismo. Sinceramente, después de lo que había ocasionado, lo que quería era lanzarlo al fuego y reírme mientras se quemaba pero si hacía eso, tal vez yo lo seguiria.

-Si, vale…-susurre, dando un paso atrás, Rotzum dejo las manos al aire durante un segundo, como si aun me sostuviera antes de dejarlas caer laxas a sus costados.

Mire el regalo y con un suspiro quite la envoltura, dentro había una pequeña caga cuadrada…un alhajero de oro, con grabaciones negras.

-El verdadero regalo esta dentro-asentí mientras apretaba la mandíbula ante la tensión en mis hombros.

Dentro del alhajero había un collar, un relicario con forma ovalada y de color plata con algunas joyas alrededor.

-Es hermoso…-pregunte, atontada por lo magnifico del regalo ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica y nunca me habían regalado joyas de verdad

-Ábrelo…-respondió Phyros, lo mire, el parecía expectante; lejos estaba ya de ser el tipo que minutos antes había tenido la plena intención de matarme. Volvía a ser el simpático pero peligroso que yo conocía. Tome con una mano el relicario y para mi sorpresa Rotzum alargo la mano para sostener el alhajero, me sonrío débilmente y no pude evitar corresponderle.

La cadena plateada del relicario era fina y corta; acaricie con mis dedos el relicario, las joyas rojas brillaban de una forma extraña entre mis dedos.

Apretando el pequeño dispositivo, este funciono haciendo que el relicario se abriera. Jadee sorprendida al ver que, dentro del relicario había una especie de llama morada que bailaba viva dentro, en el otro lado estaba escrito "ό, τι είναι μέσα μου"

-¿Qué dice?-pregunte en tono inocente, embelesada por la magia delante de mi

-Es griego: Lo que esta dentro de mí- asentí, acariciando con mi pulgar la escritura. Regrese a mi vista a la llama danzarina, abri mi boca para preguntar pero antes de hacerlo note algo en ella; frunci el ceño al notar una forma dentro de la llama y como esta se iba aclarando.

Era una mujer, mas o menos de mi edad, con el cabello castaño y ondulado cayéndole por los hombros, unos ojos azul claro me miraban con felicidad y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de bienvenida; parpadeé sorprendida y note como la llama revoloteo y cambio al del rostro de una niña, de cabello negro y unos ojos oscuros, sonreía de manera graciosa por que le faltaba un diente en la parte de adelante. La imagen cambio por una de Agatha y luego otra de Leila, al final hubo un último cambio para mostrarme a Thanatos y luego la llama volvi a parecer eso, solo una llama

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte sorprendida

-Lo dice la escritura, lo que esta dentro de ti, aquellos que han logrado colarse en tu corazón y grabarse en el a fuego- lo mire y parpadee, escéptica. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclararme las ideas. Entonces pense en la joven que aparecio primero, solo que con unos años menos…

-Charity…-el asintió, suspire-¿Y la niña, quien era?-el sonrió

-Tu hija, Dess-jadee y mi mano se cerro sobre el relicario, apretándolo con fuerza

-Pero ella…-

-Es como se vería de seguir viva…-abrí mi mano y mire el pequeño objeto, ya cerrado otra vez ¿Así es como se veía mi hermana ahora? ¿Así es como se vería mi hija de seguir viva?-Cambiaran conforme pase el tiempo, a menos que tu decidas dejarlas en un momento único…-

-Gracias…-solté, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en mi garganta, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, me sentía conmovida ¡y pensar que quise tirar al fuego el regalo! Era perfecto, único… con ello olvidaba incluso lo que me había hecho.

El asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego gruño y se giro a la puerta, caminando a zancadas

-Ese niño es molesto…-susurro, senti a alguien tomarme las manos y gire a ver a Rotzum

-Me alegra que te gustara-

-Mucho…-susurre, el me sonrió y luego agacho la cabeza en un rápido movimiento. Sentí un escalofrío cuando hablo en mi oído

-Piénsame, Desireé- se irguió rápidamente y dio un paso lejos de mi, viéndome con intensidad

-¡Ni te atrevas a atacarme!-espetó Phyros, me gire a verlo sorprendida para ver a mi lobo en la puerta, con el lomo erizado y en posición de ataque mientras le gruñía, mostrándole los dientes a Phyros. Literalmente, el pelo de Thantos chisporroteaba con electricidad

-¿Thany?-pregunte asombrada, cuando el escucho mi voz corrió hacía mi, trasformándose a medio camino, estuvo desnudo un segundo antes de que Phyros, con una ondulación de la mano, lo vistió con unos pantalones al tiempo de que me rodeaba con sus brazos y me apretaba contra el

-¡Dessy! Dessy, Dessy, Dessy-canto-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimo?

-Estoy bien bebé ¿no te lo dijo Leila?-

-Estaba asustado-gimoteo, se despego de mi y comenzó a lamer mi nariz, reí sin poder evitarlo

-Bebé, cálmate- camine a la silla y me volví a sentar, Thanatos se tiro al suelo y coloco su cabeza sobre mi regazo, sonreí con cariño al verlo.

Sentí que alguien me observaba y al mirar hacía la entrada vi a Byron, su mirada paso de la preocupación al alivio cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí y el respondió instantáneamente, asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Phyros con advertencia y girarse de nuevo. Contra todo, nadie podía entrar en la habitación donde estaba Phyros sin ser invitado por este antes.

Mire el collar una vez mas antes de colocármelo alrededor del cuello, para mi sorpresa, cuando este toco mi piel sentí una especie de burbujeante sensación. Con la boca abierta, note como la cadena desaparecía bajo mi piel y el relicario se hundía un poco, incrustándose a mitad de mi pecho

-Pero que…-

-Así nunca se te perderá-mire a Phyros que había hablado, con una nota de sorpresa e incredulidad

-¿Y si quiero quitármelo?-

-Solo tócalo mientras piensas que te lo quieres quitar y saldrá de ti- inhale aire, y me concentre en la sensación del relicario ahí, sorprendentemente nos e sentía nada…es como si fuera una parte de mi desde siempre

-Esto es un poco extremista, Phyros…-susurre, acariciando el collar, Thanatos miraba la joya con curiosidad

-¿Qué es mami?-

-Un regalo de Phyros, Thany-

-¿Un regalo?-inclino su cabeza con curiosidad, le sonreí y acaricie su mentón

-Algo que te dan por alguna razón, por lo general para demostrar cariño-frunció el ceño, tratando de entender pero pude notar como le costaba. Mire a Phyros que me miraba sonriente

-Gracias-el asintió solemnemente

-Me alegra que te gustara- sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y tranquila que no pude evitar responder. Entonces empecé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, cansado... los ojos me pesaban.

Fruncí el ceño y note como Phyros y Rotzum me imitaban, Thanatos se alzo mirándome con curiosidad

-¿Dessy?-suspire y para mi sorpresa esto se convirtió en un bostezo

-¿Esto…esto es por…el collar?-Phyros negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi

-¿De cuantas victimas te alimentaste?-trate de hacer el conteo, pero de pronto el numero no lograba aparecer ¿dos? ¿Cuatro?...no…estaba muy sedienta…

-¿Dessy?-pregunto de nuevo Thanatos, trate de sonreírle pero mi cabeza se fue para tras, recargándose en el respaldo, mis parpadeos se hicieron mas lentos.

"**Te alimentaste de mas, pequeña estupida"** gruño Leila, antes de sentirla a mi lado

-Eso te pasa por cerrar tu mente a nosotras-

-Se cuantas puedo tomar-le dije, mirándola al lado de Thanatos-No tome de mas…-

-Si lo hiciste, ayer bebiste cuatro y hoy te pasaste de cinco ¿Es que no cuentas?- trate de concentrarme, no lo logre

-Ha bebido demasiado en muy poco tiempo-dijo Kaeden sobre el hombro de Leila, para mi sorpresa estaba solo con un pantalón y con el cabello revuelto. Mire a mi hermana y ella tenía de nuevo solo una sabana. Sonreí tontamente

-El coitos interruptus es malo, hermana-

-Si fueras un poco mas responsable, podría olvidarme de el-gruño ella

-Primer síntoma: mal humor-me reí por lo bajo sintiéndome atontada…como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas copas. Mire ha Kaeden-Eso habla mal de ti, chico-

-Ya quisieras-dijo el divertido

-Mejor llévenla a su cuarto, caeré en sueño en cualquier momento-escuche a Phyros decir a lo lejos, el tono divertido de su voz no me paso desapercibido. Vi como Kaeden se acercaba a mi y me tomaba en brazos

-¿Qué le pasa a mami?-

-Solo va a descansar un poco, Thany, esta bien. Es una floja-tranquilizo Leila

- Hey, la cosa es con Leila, no conmigo…te equivocaste de hermana-le dije a Kaeden al notar como me subía por las escaleras

-No para lo que yo quiero hacer-hice una mueca

-No me van los tríos-

-Reuben y Byron dicen otra cosa-dijo la voz divertida de Leila, me reí

-Seré mas especifica: no me van los tríos con mis hermanas-

-¿Se va a quedar dormida?-escuche la voz preocupada de Byron y alcance a verlo al final de las escaleras, Reuben estaba con el pareciendo preocupado, sonreí levemente. Esos dos y yo habíamos tenido unos encuentros de los mas geniales y largos en el tiempo que llevaba aquí.

-Increíble, no había visto a Dess, caer en sueño-la voz de Eric salio de su habitación-Se ve como si hubiera abusado de la botella-

-Sueño…-dije divertida. Entramos a la habitación común y Kaeden se dirigió a mi habitación- sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree I travel the world and the seven seas everybody it´s looking…- cante, alguien se rió a mi lado

-¿Ella está cando a Eurythmics?-pregunto en tono de burla Eric-Dios, esto es para recordar…- en ese momento Kaeden me coloco sobre la cama, los parpados me pasaban cada vez as y podía sentir una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mire a todos ahí, Zeone y otros vampiros mas estaban ahí, mirandome curiosos

-¿Orgia?-pregunte divertida, Thanatos se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo por la cadera mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro

-Lo dudo, chica-dijo Reuben

-Bien…aun no me siento lista para ese nivel- Reuben se rió

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Byron, acercándose a mi

-Lo estará, en unas cinco horas despertara como nueva-Leila suspiro-Y después la matare-me reí sin estar segura que esa era la reacción que debía tener. Cerré mis ojos

-Me quedare a su lado-escuche que dijo Byron

-Bien…- los pasos alejándose se volvieron nada en mis oídos mientras la inconciencia me tomaba. Sin entender muy bien por que no había tomado cuidado de cuanta sangre tomaba, se suponía que era mas responsable que eso…

El mundo giro en una vorágine de colores, en los que me bañaba, me sentía como en uno de esos videos de Rock tan de moda, donde al fondo del canta de, la pared liquida cambiaba de colores.

Por cuanto tiempo duro eso, no lo se, pero cuando lo note los colores empezaron a tomar forma.

El mar, yo veía el atardecer del mar; el sol se hundía en el horizonte y yo esperaba, con un pensamiento infantil a que humo escapara en el aire por el agua haciendo contacto con el sol.

Gente tras de mi pasaba, murmurando cosas, algunas sobre mi. Los carros pasaban y algunas insultos se escuchaban, también risas y bromas. Estaba sentada sobre una especie de barda y mis pies colgaban mientras veía como el oleaje rompía contra las rocas. Relajante, para ser algo que evitaba, estar relajada era…

-Aquí estas…-suspire, ante la interrupción. Conociendo demasiado bien esa voz como para no saber que se dirigía a mi. Gire para verlo.

Si, era perfecto, Dess tenía sobrada razón al describirlo entre una combinación de un jinete o un esgrimista. Además era increíblemente guapo, perfecto y…excelente amante. Sonreí a mi pesar, no es como si el estuviera haciendo algo mal, me agradaba y hasta cierto punto estaba encariñada con el pero eso no significaba que quisiera estar cerca de el o sentir la posesión que el parecía querer ejercer en mi

-Aquí estoy-dije en tono amistoso, el frunció el ceño

-¿No supiste lo que le paso a Dess?-suspire, aburrida y chocada por lo absurdo de la pregunta

-Si, lo se. Pero también se que esta mejor…ahora esta-me concentre un momento en su mente, pero no la encontré. Fruncí el ceño

"_¿Leila?"_

"**Jodida mierda ¿Es que nadie sabe que no puede interrumpir un polvo?"** pregunto molesta Leila, me reí, no es como si no supiera…es que no me importaba. No tenía la cordialidad de Dess

"_Si como sea ¿Dónde esta Dess?"_ ella suspiro, hubo un momento de desconexión de su parte antes de gemir para mi

"**Dormida…se alimento mucho"**

"_¿Y eso?"_ pregunte sorprendida, la sentí gruñir

"**Coño, que se atarrago de sangre y cayo en sueño. Ahora lárgate"** y con eso me saco de su mente, no es como si me molestara. Yo podía despedazar su barrera mental con tan solo un soplo, pero vamos, soy mala…no cruel. Bueno tal vez un poco, pero se que es que te interrumpan, je…

-Está dormida…parece que se alimento de mas- Athan frunció el ceño

-Eso no lo sabía…como no te vi llegar cuando paso lo de Phyros…decidí buscar para ver si estabas bien-

-Lo estoy-dije en tono cortante, por alguna razón nunca me ha gustado que alguien, en especial si era un hombre, se preocupara por mi. El me miro un largo rato, mientras yo miraba la nada aun…

-Agatha…-

-Mmmm-murmure, mientras me preguntaba que estaría haciendo otra persona en el mundo. Una persona que ignoraba que seres como yo existía, que caminaba al supermercado o estaba encerrado en su casa viendo algún programa; preguntándose que cenaría o que haría mañana.

Preguntas simples de una vida simple, cotidiana. Preguntas que antes yo solía hacerme y que ahora agradecía ya no tener.

Ser lo que era, nunca he dejado de sentir que siempre estuve fuera de lugar hasta que Dess llego a mi, cumpliendo su promesa ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si no? Temía la respuesta…

-Agatha, yo…quería hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?-pregunte, mirándolo brevemente con una sonrisa en mi rostro. La verdad, Athan no estaba mal, éramos buenos amigos, amigos que a veces tenían sexo pero la verdad, el me agradaba mucho. Adoraba que me contara lo que había vivido y visto. Sus ropas y actitudes, las personas celebres que había conocido. Me podía imaginar en aquellos tiempos y mentalmente había hecho muchos cuadros que pronto iba a comenzar a plasmar. Mi época favorita era el siglo XIX. Y por mi parte, a el le gustaba que lo indujera en mi forma de ver el mundo "una idea moderna" decía el, y a veces lo convencía de vestirse como yo.

El me miro un momento antes de sentarse a mi lado, observando la el sol ya casi fundido

-Me he enamorado un par de veces en mi vida-susurro, asentí, ya conocía el dato-Todas esas veces yo…procuraba no acercarme al objeto de mi amor, era como pinturas que veía en un museo y admiraba…pero nunca me llevaba a casa- reí discretamente

-Lo se, ver pero no tocar. Nunca lo he entendido-el se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-Por lo general eran humanas las que me llamaban la atención, almas ardientes y deseosas de vivir la vida independientemente, en contra del mundo. Sin doblegarse nunca. Si yo las tocaba…seguramente serían doblegadas por mi carácter-suspiro-No, era mejor solo observarlas, por que a pesar de su fortaleza, supe que jamás encontraría una lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme doblegar a mi y no a ella-

-Ham…-guardamos silencio un segundo-Solo para aclarar ¿Nos vamos a poner sentimentales?-el sonrío y me miro, sus ojos brillaban de una forma curiosa

-Agatha, eres excepcional-susurró

-Dime algo que no sepa-el sonrío, se giro levemente hacia mi y toco mi mejilla, sonreí lasciva al reconocer el brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Un polvo nunca le hace daño a nadie.

-Que tal esto: Agatha, desearía que aceptaras mis sentimientos por ti y que quisieras convertirte en mi compañera y dama de mi clan-parpadee, sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? Seguramente el no…no después de que…el sabía que yo

-Retrocede y repite, por favor, no estoy segura de haber entendido-el sonrió

-Te amo, Agatha y desearía que te vuelvas mi compañera y por ende, la dama de mi clan-entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo suspicazmente

-¿Por qué?-se encogió de hombros, aun sin soltar mi rostro

-He escuchado como Leila sigue tratando de convencerlas de hacer su propio clan y la idea de que te vayas de mi lado me parece… si tu me aceptas, puedes ir a verlas cuando quieras…pero por favor, se parte de mi-sus ojos y palabras estaban llenas de sentimiento. Trague

-Athan… eres mi _amigo-_enfatice la palabra- No se que pasara mañana, si formaremos ese clan. La verdad ni siquiera puedo estar mucho tiempo mas en el tuyo. Necesito moverme…explorar…-lo mire a los ojos-Tu eres líder de un clan y la responsabilidad que eso marca no me va por ahora…además-suspire-Además, solo te veo como un amigo y no creo que eso cambie-era en serio, jamás había sentido por algún chico eso que llamaban amor. Me divertía, los quería y respetaba, pero siempre procuraba dejar claro que era lo único que podía pasar. Nada de amor o ligamiento eterno.

Ah decir verdad, mis hermanas eran la cosa mas permanente que podía figurar en mi vida, algo inmovible que jamás iba alejar, como otras cosas en mi vida. Algo raro de alguien como yo, pero algo a lo que había aprendido a tomar gusto.

Athan soltó mi mejilla y suspiro, dejo de verme

-Un rechazo limpio, bien, con posibilidad de otras sesión de sexo. Me gusta-sonrió y yo le sonreí

-Encontraras otro látigo mejor que yo-se rió divertido

-Nena, no hay látigo que me pueda dañar-suspiro, me miro de nuevo-Es una verdadera lastima…- se levanto y metió las manos en los bolsillos-Supongo que es momento de mi salida con orgullo, de todos modos, tengo que ver unas cosas con Reuben-sonrió lascivamente-Nos vemos después, preciosa-asentí con una sonrisa mientras lo vi alejarse, confundirse entre la gente y luego echar a correr, desapareciendo de la vista.

Mire la nada, imaginándome por un segundo como la dueña de un clan, responsable de un grupo de vampiros. Siempre majestuosa y educada. Una imagen a imitar.

-No…eso es mas para Leila-susurré, suspire a la noche. Coloque los brazos hacía delante y forme un cuadro con mis dedos índices y pulgares-Hm…que buena imagen, tengo que conseguir algo de lienzo-suspire…

De pronto fruncí el ceño, había algo mal…me sentía…

-¿Dess?- pregunte al aire.

Solté un jadeo mientras me levantaba sobre las sabanas, un gruñido/gemido salio de mi izquierda y note como Thanatos dormía pegado a mi, en su forma original. Mire a mi alrededor un poco desorientada

"_Entraste en mi mente…"_

"Estaba dormida" Agatha guardo silencio

"_Que no se repita"_

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_La glotonería y el fisgoneo. Si vuelve a pasar, eres vampiresa muerta"_ sonreí para mi

"Técnicamente, estoy muerta"

"_Lo que te hare, dejara reducido a nada lo que sea que te haya hecho Phyros"_ tuve un escalofrió

"Asi que…rechazando al líder de un clan. Eso es como rechazar al presidente"

"_¿De que nación?"_

"Da igual, entiendes mi punto" se rió

"_Por suerte, tienes una manera rara de hablar"_ suspiro _"Si bueno, no soy interesada y no voy a fingir que puedo sentir algo que se que no"_

"Bien hecho"

"_¿Soy perro o que? Solo te falta darme una croqueta"_

"Thanatos se las acabo"

"_Échale la culpa a el_" me reí

"Idiota…"

"_Imbecil"_ me secundo, suspire, por alguna razón estaba contenta que Agatha lo haya rechazado. Athan me agradaba, pero eso no significaba que estuviera lista para compartir a mis hermanas

"_Ya deja esa obsesión conmigo, te he dicho que no soy de tu bando"_ gruñí

"Ya quisieras"

"_La que quiere eres tu" _suspire divertida a mi pesar

"Voy para aya"

"_¿A que?"_

"Para pasear un poco, estoy aburrida y llena de energía"

"_Bienvenida a mi mundo"_

"Si, claro" me baje de la cama, cuidando no despertar a Thanatos y camine fuera de la habitación.

Byron estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los muchos cojines de la sala común. Me miraba impaz

-Hola…-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto, sonreí, el siempre parecía tener consideración hacía mi

-Mejor y con la lección aprendida. Gracias por preocuparte- el asintió y se levanto

-Iré a hablar con Parickos sobre algo de la vigilancia, vuelvo después-asentí antes de verlo desaparecer. Suspire, sintiéndome relajada y feliz.

Pero con una extraña sensación dentro de mí de vacío. De caída libre… ¿Qué sería?


	23. Vastago

**_¡Hola! ¿Quien me extraño? Jajajaja lo se tardooo pero vean el lado bueno, al menos me digno subir cap de esta historia, no como los fincs de crepusculo que no he podido subir ni medio capitulo._**

**_Pues aqui el capitulo antepenultimo y luego unos especiales que escribi y e decidido subir._**

**_Por cierto, en cuanto lean este capitulo pensara "¡Arthemisa no tienes ... estas bien...eres una...!" Y si, lo soy y me gusta serlo (6) xD venga que esta parte de la historia NADIE se la esperaba (ni siquiera Agatha quien luego le doy spoilers) Asi que leaaan y disfruteeeeenlo...o prepraren sus trinches y antorchan para mi persecucion xD_**

**_Pd. No olviden mi review aunque sea para mentarmela por que sin ellas...no soy nadaaaa (tono dramatico aqui)_**

**_Pd1. Por cierto, debo decir que este cap tiene unas escenas un poco...ju...¿morbosas? ¿Ardientes? no se, no aptas para todo publico si lo lees es bajo su responsabilidad en mi defensa puedo decir que Rotzum me enciende xD...la cratividad, no sean mal pensadas xD_**

**Capitulo 23. Vástago **

"_Umm…creo que quiero lo del buffet"_ Dijo Agatha mientras se relamía los labios, enarque una ceja mirándola, alejándome de la vista del balcón.

"Ya no podemos comer alimentos ¿Ya se te olvido?" ella, que recargaba sus codos en el barandal de mármol, dándole la espalda a la vista y mirando hacía dentro de la casa donde gente reía y hablaba en pequeños grupos; sonrió con petulancia

"_Yo no hablaba de la comida"_ me susurro divertida mientras señalaba ligeramente con el mentón hacía un punto. Mire sobre mi hombro, reacia a alejarme de la vista del mar desde el balcón del décimo piso donde estábamos. Entonces estuve de acuerdo con mi hermana, ante la figura que se paraba junto al bufete de comida humana

"Sip, con eso si se me antoja comer_"_ susurre, mirando apreciativamente al chico. Para ser un humano, este era la clase de chico que salía en portada. Con una camisa blanca, que dejaba medio abierta para exponer su piel bronceada y los pantalones café extremadamente pegados. A pesar de que llevaba unas gafas rojas alcance a notar que sus ojos eran de un color azul. No era tan alto o musculoso como Bayron o incluso Athan, probablemente no alcanzaba los dos metros y su musculatura tenía el sello del gimnasio, estético; bello y casi femenino a diferencia de la musculatura que mis vampiros tenían que, sin saberlo, podías imaginar que estaba ganada en batallas y de maneras poco ortodoxas. Además, el cabello rubio a pesar de estar desordenado, parecía un desorden estratégico causado por el spray y el peine.

Aun así, apetecible.

Una chica a nuestro lado rió con coquetería con el chavo que accidentalmente había dejado caer su bebida sobre su camisa, algunas cabezas giraron pero la atención por la pareja pasaba desapercibida cuando notaban que nosotras estábamos cerca.

Era increíble como podía cambiar las cosas, cuando era humana jamás habría aceptado entrar a este tipo de fiestas, donde la mayoría eran chicos ricos y superficiales. Aunque claro, cuando era humana nunca me habían pedido participar en una fiesta por que en aquel entonces no me adapta a sus reglas para pertenecer al "club" pero ahora, incluso aunque mi hermana vestía su típica vestimenta gótica, en cuanto los chicos nos habían visto caminando hacía uno de nuestros bares, ellos se habían detenido e invitado a esta fiesta. Como no teníamos un mejor plan y pocas ganas de regresar a la mansión la idea nos tentó e incluso nos parecía cómica.

Era obvio que lo que fuera que causaba esa atracción de los humanos hacía nosotras era inevitable, sin importar tu estatus social, pensamiento o grupo urbano al que pertenecieras. Ni esta gente, que seguramente nunca habían estado cerca de una gótica sin ofenderla o ignorarla podía evitar ver a mi hermana ahora como la chica mas popular del mundo.

-Hola, Soy Mandy ¿Con quien vinieron?-pregunto una chica que se nos acerco, en seguida note como todos parecían querer escuchar respuesta

-Ellos…-señalo mi hermana a un grupo de chicos que habían olvidado contar el numero de copas y se tambaleaban y cantaban como tontos. Olvidándose de nosotros.

-Ah, que bien…-sonrió-¿Cómo se llaman?-me gire a hacerle frente

-Desireé-

-Agatha- miro de una a la otra, asombrada

-Son unos nombres muy… peculiares-sonreí, me acerque lentamente a ella y tome uno de los mechones de cabello rubio rojizo que tenía, jugando con el entre mis dedos

-¿No te gustan?-susurre, lo suficiente fuerte para que me escuchara sobre la música electrónica. Ella me miro a los ojos y suspiro entre dientes, de pronto sus ojos parecían vidriosos, encantados

-Oh…son realmente…lindos-entre abrió los labios, como pidiendo ser besada

"_Ni hagas el juego de cazadora o ahora mismo te largas"_

"No voy a beber"

"_Mas te vale, acabas de despertar_" gruño Agatha _"Así que aléjate de ella"_ la cazadora dentro de mi apenas se quejo, por el simple hecho de que estaba mas que saciada

"Vale…solo me quería divertir un poco" Mandy parpadeo y se sonrojo cuando di un paso atrás. Entonces miro a mi hermana y a su atuendo

-Esa falda es definitivamente genial ¿Dónde la compraste?-Agatha gruño, no es como si ella no fuera una fanática de las compras, pero le parecía un tema demasiado banal eso de hablar de compras si no estaban comprando

-Se lo quite a un cadáver en mi ultima visita al cementerio para un rito satánico-el rostro de Mandy perdió color y trago fuerte ¿Qué si yo iba a decir que mi hermana solo bromeaba? Si claro…me gire a verla el ceño fruncido

-Creí que lo habías recogido del cadáver en el rió-la chica me giro a ver con un rostro horrorizado mientras mi hermana se reía y negaba con la cabeza

-Ese fue el vestido morado que te preste la otra vez-

-¡Oh, cierto! El que lleve a la orgía que hicimos mi Coven de brujas y yo… ¿ya te lo devolví?-frunció el labio

-Si, pero sucio…tenia una sustancia que no logre quitar, lo arruinaste completamente-

-Hay, lo siento…es que cuando entramos en frenesí…bien, nos olvidamos de cuidar la ropa-

-Si bueno, es mejor que cuando me regresaste mi blusa con manchas de sangre-me reí

-Te la repuse-Agatha hizo una mueca de asco, sus ojos brillaban diabólicamente

-Si, pero tenían un olor a viejo y guardado-me encogi de hombros

-No dije que te iba a comprar una nueva-suspire y devolví mi atención a la chica que se había vuelto completamente blanca y parecía sudar frío-Oh, tu blusa se ve genial… ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- la chica parpadeó y miro su blusa, con olanes en el cuello en forma en V y de un azul celeste, la toco con los dedos y después miro a todos lados, como buscando ayuda. Después de unos segundos suspiro aliviada

-Por ahí-murmuro, y luego abrió los ojos-Oh ¡Ahí estas Selene! Ven aquí tienes que terminar de decirme lo de hace rato- la aludida giro a vernos, se sonrojo ante nosotras y luego miro con el ceño fruncido a la chica. Murmuro "Pero soy Lily" por lo bajo mientras veía llegar a la chica que huía de nosotras; Agatha y yo nos miramos con la burla en los ojos de cada una

-Vaya, hicieron huir a Mandy, definitivamente son de respetar-ambas nos giramos, yo con gesto aburrido, Agatha con curioso. Ahí, a nuestro lado, estaba el chico que habíamos visto con una sonrisa ladina y una pose de modelo.

-¿No es muy noche para traer lente?- el sonrió y me miro de arriba abajo

-Nena, nunca es demasiado tarde para usar lentes-bufe por lo bajo-Entonces…creí que me aburriría hasta que vi a dos bellezas paradas a la luz de la luna en el balcón- Agatha miro al cielo y rió

-Hay Luna nueva-

-Si, y les causa una magnifica belleza con su luz…-Agatha me miro con una sonrisa burlona

"¿_Lo ilustramos o lo dejamos como idiota?"_ me encogí de hombros levemente

"No soportaría la verdad, créeme" ella se rió y miro al chico

-Mi nombre es Agatha y ella es Desireé-

-Yo soy Lars-y aquí viene la sonrisa flash

-Es un nombre tonto…-murmure entre diente, mientras le sonreía

-Sabes, tienes la imagen de un modelo-el se rió

-Si, es por que soy modelo…de ropa interior-arqueo una ceja sugestivamente

-Ahm…-la pareja que estaba a nuestro lado entro, dejándonos a nosotros tres el balcón

-Y… ¿les gustaría bailar?-

"Quédatelo"

"_Ni te lo estaba pidiendo"_

"A veces no eres muy exigente"

"_Comida es comida. Además, no he probado a un modelito"_

"Espero que no se te pegue lo idiota"

"_Soy inmune desde que estoy contigo"_

-A mi si-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se iban, mirándome con esa típico sarcasmo en sus ojos y dejándome el balcón solo para mi. Suspire al tiempo que volvía mi vista al balcón y sin pensarlo lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho donde descansaba el regalo de Phyros que había ocasionado tantos problemas

"¿Leila?"

"**Mmm…"**gimió a mi dirección como una gatita, al poco descubrí que eran efectos postcoito

"¿Tu nunca…nunca has deseado volver a tu familia? ¿Ver que ha sido de ellos?" se tomo su tiempo hasta el punto de que creí que se había olvidado de mi

"**A veces me da curiosidad"**

"¿Lo harías?"

"**¿Para que torturarme? ¿O a ellos? No se si me han olvidado y no quiero comprobarlo, tampoco quiero mortificarme recordando lo que deje ir. Tome mi decisión."**

"Si lo se…" recordé que ya habíamos hablado de algo parecido

"**Pero en tu caso ¿De que te preocupas? Ellos te abandonaron mucho antes de que esto pasara"** solté aire

"Lo se…"

"**Podías preguntarle a Donován, seguro el sabe algo de ellos"** gruñí por lo bajo

"No…"

"**Quieras o no, es el único lazo a tu pasado que encontraras"**

"Pero me molesta su presencia"

"**Te molesta lo que sientes en su presencia"**

"No se de que hablas" Pero ooooh…lo sabía "Además ¿Cómo vino a meterse el en la conversación?"

"**El vino ¿sabes? Cuando se entero de lo que paso con Phyros pero te encontró dormida y a Bayron de tu guardián así que te dejo… el deseaba quedarse"**

"¿Estás haciendo de casamentera?"

"**¿Con tu propio Tío? Dios, no. Solo te informo para que notes que a pesar de todo el se preocupa por ti"**

"¿Ahora estas de su lado" se quedo en silencio, pensativa

"**Solo habla con el"** y con eso escuche como Kaeden le preguntaba sobre nuestra conversación, me molesto ver como el notaba cuando hablábamos –aunque todo mundo lo hacia- pero me molesto mas que mi hermana le contestara sin reservas antes de rodear el cuello de el y darme cierre mental.

Lista de pendientes: obligar a Leila a que me diga que tan serio es lo de Kaeden, aunque tenga que sacarle la verdad a golpes.

Mire hacia abajo, abajo y mas abajo. Los carros pasaban y solo podía ver las personas desde arriba, sus aromas viajaban a mi y sus voces un susurro. Lejos el mar aun me llamaba con su rugido; dentro de mi sentía la ansiedad de Thanatos, llamándome sin embargo opte por no ir en su búsqueda ya que el debía aprender a ser independiente y no estar cerca de mi todo el tiempo. Me dolía, pero tenía que enseñarle.

Volví a acariciar el relicario con gesto distraído, recordando toda la escena que había pasado hace unas horas; un escalofrío recorrió mi piel ante el recuerdo de Phyros, imponente y peligroso ¿En realidad había estado cerca de matarme? Bien, no quería ir por ese camino y gracia a Rotzum no tuve que ir por ahí.

Rotzum.

Sus palabras me tenían pensativa ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Creo que alguien debió advertirle que no era buena descifrando mensaje y si tenía fuertes esperanzas en mi debía olvidarlo. Ugh, era una lastima que no pudiera tenerlo aquí, desearia poder hablar con el mas que las pocas palabras que cruzamos. Ver mas de sus sonrisas que lo hacían casi celestial.

-Pensé que tardarías mas- grite sin prensarlo y agarre con fuerza el pasamano; una risa cadenciosa vino de mi derecha y me gire para mirar estupefacta a Rotzum que se recargaba perezosamente contra la pared, fuera de la vista de los que había en la fiesta

-¿Rotzum?-pregunte incrédula, el asintió

-Si- fruncí el ceño

-¿No se supone que debes estar con Phyros?-

-Estoy con el- gire hacia dentro, buscando al ser pelirrojo y de mirada caleidoscópica

-¿Vino?-

-No-gire a verlo, el tenia aun esa pose relajada con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba fijamente con esos ojos castaños

-¿Entonces?- el suspiro y lentamente, perezosamente se irguió para acercarse a mi; sin vacilación acuno mi rostro con una de sus manos y sin darme cuenta me incline ligeramente por su toque

-Es una de mis habilidades, Yasira, puedo tomar una segunda forma, una especie de reflejo de mí en otro lugar mientras permanezco en otro-parpadee sorprendida

-¿Tu estas en dos lugares a la vez?-necesitaba comprobar, el me dio una sonrisa ladina, inclinándose ligeramente sobre mi

-Atenta, Yasira…pon atención a mi-fruncí el ceño, concentrándome en sus palabras pero no notaba nada diferente en el. Su altura que lo hacía ver desgarbado pero no menos elegante, su cabello rubio y largo que caía enmarcando su rostro y esos ojos castaños que me miraban; además, su piel seguía teniendo ese ligero color amarillento verdoso y su aroma…abrí los ojos con sorpresa

-No desprendes ningún aroma-susurre sorprendida, el me dio una sonrisa mostrándome parte de su dentadura blanca

-No, por que soy el reflejo de mi. Mi verdadero yo esta con Phyros en este momento, solo necesito muy poca concentración para estar contigo-

-¿Phyros sabe que puedes hacerlo?-el asintió solemnemente-¿Entonces por que no te deja usarlo para ver los de tu clan?-su mano, que se había mantenido sobre mi mejilla cayo laxa mientras se erguía de nuevo y su rostro volvía a tener esa mascara sin expresión

-El no me prohíbe usarlo…-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no ves a tu clan?-me miro, por tiempo interminable antes de girar su rostro hacia l vacío del balcón

-Por que ellos no me reclaman…-incline la cabeza, curiosa y con una clara pregunta en mi rostro, el sonrió con tristeza-Mi Clan me rechazo como parte de el desde el momento en que acepte ser el guardián de Phyros. Para los elfos, yo no soy uno de ellos, parezco uno de ellos pero soy un…usurpador. Nadie me piensa en mi pueblo por eso no puedo visitarlo como te estoy visitando a ti-

-Nadie te piensa…-repetí mientras las palabras se colaban en mi-¡Ah ya entendí!-grite divertida-Por eso me dijiste "piénsame" Por que necesitas que la otra parte te piense para poder asistir a su lado ¿no?-el asintió divertido, yo reí-¡Ja! Merlock Homes realmente sentiría envidia de mi-

-¿No es Sherlock Holmes?-pregunto enarcando una ceja, yo me encogí de hombros

-Nunca pude pronunciar su nombre-suspire y lo mire seria-Pero lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué tu clan te rechaza?-el se encogió de hombros

-Los Elfos creen que no le debemos nada a ninguna raza ni siquiera a los superiores, a los que pertenece Phyros. No nos mezclamos con nadie y mucho menos actuamos servicialmente a otros. En pocas palabras, no nos mezclamos con otras razas…-

-Hay que aburrido…-el sonrió-¿Por qué aceptaste tu ser el guardián de Phyros?- el suspiro y miro a lo lejos, pensativo antes de volver su rostro a mi

-Esa es una historia que preferiría no traer de vuelta, Yasira-

-¿Por qué me dices Yasira?-el me estudio largo tiempo, antes de volver a poner su mano sobre mi mejilla sin embargo no respondió mi pregunta

-¿Por qué me notas?- fruncí el ceño

-¿Disculpa?-

-En la mansión, siempre que voy con Phyros me notas, buscas mi atención o saber de mí… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Leila también siente curiosidad por ti, a veces le pregunta a Kaeden. Agatha también te nota y muchos en la mansión sienten curiosidad-

-Siente curiosidad por el elfo o por la sombra inamovible de Phyros…no por mí. Tu la sientes, siempre quieres saber mis pensamientos…no sobre mi naturaleza si no por mi-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Los demás pierden el interés en cuanto me voy, tu sigues pensando en mi aunque no este- y aquí hubiera estado bien poder sonrojarse

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-A veces te espío…-incline la cabeza-mientras hablas con Phyros o vigilas los entrenamientos de el con tu cachorro, incluso cuando parece que estas distraída hablando con Bayron o Reuben. Hasta cuando tienes una de tus conversaciones con tus hermanas; siempre haces todo eso y sin embargo una parte de ti esta al pendiente por registrar algo de mi, por sacarme una sola palabra… ¿Por qué? Mas aun… ¿Por qué tienes ese gesto con todos?-fruncí el ceño

-No es cierto…-

-Lo es, incluso con aquel que te desagrada, Donován…te preguntas por el o que estará haciendo. No dejas a nadie fuera de tus pensamientos-miro hacia el relicario-Aun cuando si dejes a todos fuera de tu corazón-

-Yo…-¿Alguien me puede decir que sigue en el guión?-Yo no estoy segura de que hablas…yo simplemente…no se. Nunca he notado eso-el sonrió

-Es lindo eso…pocos lo hacen y para mi, ser considerado por alguien es un alivio después de tanto tiempo… siendo solo un fugaz toque de curiosidad-

-Ah…si-

"_¿Ahora un elfo? ¿Es que no puedes simplemente dejarnos algo a nosotras_?" gruñí por lo bajo en dirección de Agatha que aparentaba estar distraída mientras se dirigía a una habitación con el chico modelo para obtener un poco de privacidad

"Yo solo…el me agrada"

"_No estoy diciendo que no. Solo que ¿Por qué parece que te engolosinas?"_

"Oh por dios Agatha, si tu estas peor que yo"

"_Si bueno, mi elección de hombres nunca me traen problemas"_ Touche…

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado?-pregunto el, mire hacia en su dirección concentrándome de nuevo en nuestra conversación

-Seguro… ¿Dónde?-

-A los bosques, poco antes de llegar a los limites de Athan. Donde esta la reserva…te veré ahí…-

-¿Tengo que volver a pensar en ti?-pregunte en un tono divertido, el sonrío pero negó con la cabeza

-Pediré a Phyros unas horas libres…Después de todo llevo siglos sin tomarme un descanso-me reí

-¿Te lo permitirá? Digo por que Kaeden seguramente esta aun con mi hermana y dudo que el quiera quedarse sin sus dos guardianes-el sonrió

-No creo que se vaya a morir por darme un par de horas-me miro fijamente y antes de darme cuenta alzo su otra mano y enterró ambas en mi cabello para atraer mi rostro y darme un abrazador beso con fuerza. Era exigente y lleno de lujuria y oh…se sintió muy bien aunque una parte de mi noto que su lengua tenía una textura algo extraña que no pude definir antes de que el se alejara y desapareciera frente a mi como la neblina que se evapora

"_Yo siempre he dicho que los chicos que se esfuman, son los peores"_

"¿No se supone que estabas alimentándote y por ende metiéndote en tus propios asuntos?" pregunte con fastidio ante el tono divertido de Agatha

"_Pues como tu vida de telenovela es tan divertida no me gusta perderme ni un solo capitulo"_ gruñí por lo bajo

"¿Por qué me meto en tantos líos?"

"_¿Por qué eres masoquista? Igual a mi me entretiene, le da sabor a mi inmortalidad"_

"Agatha…"

"_¿Qué?"_

"Jodete…"

"_Yo también te quiero…¿Y? ¿No debes ir a reunirte con tu Romeo?"_ sisee por lo bajo _"Vamos sabes que te mueres por ir solo que ¿me contarías después? Quiero saber que se siente acostarse con un elfo…mejor ¿y si me meto a tu mente? Ya sabes, hasta el punto en que parece que soy yo la que esta ahí_"

"Eres una pervertida"

"_En busca del conocimiento, hermana. Además tu me lo debes por asistir a mi rechazo de Athan"_

"El que nos vayamos a ver no significa que vayamos a tener sexo"

"_Yo apostaría todo mi guardarropa nuevo a que si y para muestra solo un botón o mas bien el candente beso de aperitivo que te dio antes de esfumarse"_

"¿Crees que yo me acuesto con todo mundo? El solo me agrada…eso, y te apuesto mi vestido negro, ese que te gusto a que no pasara nada"

"_Trato y hablando de acostarse con todo mundo ¿Le cuento a Bayron y Reuben de tu engaño?" _guardo silencio un segundo _"¿Qué tal a Donován_?" gruñí un poco mas alto

"Ninguno de ellos, en especial Donován tienen que saber esto, no es de su interés"

"_¿Segura? Por que como que pasas mucho tiempo con Bayron y Reuben, en especial con el primero y estaba pensando si tenían una especie de relación de tres o algo por el estilo"_

"Sexo, sano y divertido…sin compromisos. Eso es lo que tenemos los tres."

"_Vale, pero no te enojes que tampoco te estoy diciendo que hagas tus votos con ellos"_

"Mas te valía ya que tu rechazaste a tu amado"

"_Ja-ja…a mi no me afecta que me lo recuerdes y estoy segura que lo que tienes es celos. Me han hecho una propuesta y peor aun del jefe de un clan ósea que seria mas importante y tu…no"_

"Agatha"

"_Dime"_ estiro la ultima silaba en tono divertido

"En serio, me encantaría que te jodieras" se carcajeo

"_Oye, hacer esperar al chico es bueno pero no si te pasas. ¿Vas o no vas? Para que la apuesta se haga valida tu tienes que asistir, si te quedas gano yo de todos modos ya que tu método para no tener sexo con el elfo es técnicamente trampa"_ gruñí una vez mas antes de lanzarme desde el balcón sin ser vista por los invitados que por suerte o estaban muy ocupados, drogado o borrachos como para notar que me había lanzado desde el décimo piso; mantenía los brazos extendidos para amortiguar la caída y cuando estaba a menos de dos pisos extendí mi mano para agarrarme del balcón de ese piso, apoyando mis pies sobre la pared, flexione mis rodillas para darme impulso suficiente y lanzarme directo hacia el techo del edificio de enfrente, esta vez manteniendo mis manos hacia delante formando una punta para acelerar el proceso.

Apenas toque el borde del techo y eche a correr, saltando en el momento correcto y acelerando en dirección al bosque con la seguridad de que ningún ojo humano me habría notado o de haberlo hecho creerían que fue solo una ilusión, un engaño de su ojo.

No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la zona que el me había dicho, en el tiempo que he pasado con el clan he recorrido mucho los bosques de la zona en especial cuando salgo a cazar con Thanatos o participo en los entrenamiento que tiene que hacer con Phyros. Sin embargo, al llegar me encontré sola en un pequeño claro, con los árboles a mi alrededor y la noche cubriendo; alce mi rostro y olfatee el aire en busca de el aroma de Rotzum pero en seguida caí en la cuenta de que en este ambiente para mi seria imposible olfatear al elfo, las pocas veces que habíamos estado cercanos había detectado en el un aroma demasiado boscoso. Era como una combinación de madera de roble y pasto recién cortado, extraña pero atrayente y sin duda eso haría que en este lugar su aroma se ocultara a la perfección. Descartado mi sentido del olfato tendría que limitarme con mi vista y mi oído así que mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar una señal del elfo, agudizaba mi oído para escucharlo.

Nada de eso funciono.

-Te lo dijo Phyros, Yasira. No podrás encontrar un elfo a menos que el quiera- di vuelta sobre mi al escuchar su voz-Nos camuflamos bien con el ambiente-

-Si, lindo truco…¿Podrías salir? Me pone nerviosa no verte-

-¿Por qué? Jamás te atacaría, Yasira. Tu consideración hacia mi te hace valiosa para mis sentimientos-

-Aun así me pone nerviosa-silencio

-¿No confías en mi?-pregunto quedamente, pero mi oído pudo escucharlo a la perfección

-No es por ti…es que…es mi instinto-

-¿Hablas de tu instinto vampirico o solo tu?-

-El vampirico-respondí de prisa haciendo que volviera el silencio-¿Rotzum?-

-Me estas mintiendo, Yasira-fruncí el ceño sin dejar de buscarlo con la mirada, extrañamente su voz siempre se oía detrás de mi y no importaba si me movía hacia ese punto, en cuanto lo hacía su voz volvía a oírse tras de mi. Nunca lograba guiarme hacia el punto donde estaba el

-No lo hago, es la verdad. Mi instinto hace que me ponga nerviosa al no poder verte-

-Pero yo no soy un peligro…-pausa-Además, te lo dije, te noto Yasira. Se que es tu característica especial ser tan hermética y desconfiada-

-No es cierto, soy sociable-

-Pero solo hablas con tus hermanas de cosas importantes. Incluso se que Bayron lo nota y Eric, aunque es cercano a ti no confías en el como lo haces solo con tus hermanas-

-Yo confío en Eric, y Bayron es de mis vampiros favoritos-

-¿Por qué no amas. Yasira?- la pregunto fuera de lugar hizo que me detuviera en seco en mi búsqueda de su paradero

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tienes esa aura para que todos se acerquen a ti, para que te amen. Sin ir mas lejos estan tus hermanas, Thanatos, Eric, Reuben y en especial Bayron y Donovan. Todos a tu alrededor se sienten atraídos a ti y muchos obligados a amarte con locura-

-No es cierto-

-¿No lo es? Bayron cada segundo que pasa es un segundo mas en el que se encuentra perdidamente enamorado de ti-

-Yo…a el solo le agrado-

-Te ama, Yasira. Eres como el sol, atraes a todos en tu orbita…pero eso no significa que los ames-mi cuerpo se ponía nervioso y estaban poniéndome ansiosa sus palabras

-Yo…amo a mis hermana y a Thanatos-

-¿Y a los demás?-

-Ellos me agradan…-

-En cuanto alguien da señales de querer amarte tu lo rechazas…te encoges. Como dije, eres como el sol, atraes a todos a ti pero los quemas si se acercan demasiado a tu persona. Con las pequeñas y limitadas excepciones-

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto?-

-Por que como tu, siento curiosidad por ti. Me sorprende como una persona que parece ser…amada y que puede proteger y preocuparse por cada ser a su alrededor, se limita a la hora de entregar sentimientos verdaderos hacía alguien-

-Yo no…-suspire-No se por que hago eso ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero ponerme a pensar sobre ello, es mi forma de ser y punto. Ahora por favor sal-silencio total y prolongado, casi estaba segura que el se había ido dejándome sola

-Desnúdate ante mi, Yasira-mi cuerpo se tenso

-¿Disculpa?-

-Quiero que te quitas la ropa, quiero observar tu cuerpo. No saldré hasta que estés desnuda- sonreí sin poder evitarlo

-Sería injusto ¿no crees?-

-Puede, pero ahora yo tengo la ventaja. Desnúdate-me quede ahí, mirando hacia el frente imaginado que estaba ahí, mirándome; mordí mi labio sin ocultar mi sonrisa y pensando en mis posibilidades.

Mi cuerpo ansiaba lo que venía, de hecho, para mi desgracia mi cuerpo era fanático del sexo, por eso para mi era imposible resistirme y sin embargo no quería ceder esta vez. Quería limitarme a mantener la cabeza fría y hablar con el elfo que durante tanto tiempo había causado curiosidad en mi.

-Desnúdate, Yasira-y aya iba toda mi resolución y mi vestido favorito. Mierda, la voz de Rotzum se había vuelto sensual y lenta de una manera que me era imposible evitar que mis manos fueran al borde de mi blusa y comenzaran a subirla para pasarla por mi cabeza y deshacerme de ella. No pude detener a mis extremidades cuando fueron por el resto de mi ropa. Suspire cuando la suave brisa y el frío de la noche acaricio mi estomago, mis pechos y el resto de mi cuerpo; eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando que las sensaciones acariciante me rodearan; siempre he dicho que había algo realmente erótico en estar desnuda al aire libre

-Eres hermosa, Yasira-

-¿Lo soy?-pregunte con un tono divertido, sin cambiar mi posición

-Todos tienen razón al considerarlas sus princesas, sus diosas. Tienen una belleza única y excepcional que ni siquiera ellos pueden igualar. Pero de sus bellezas eres tu la que mas me atrae-hice una mueca

-Extraño, Leila es la mas hermosa según yo, tiene ese aire imperioso que la hace hermosa y Agatha, esa imagen exótica que…-

-Tu sello es la inocencia-

-¿inocencia?-me reí-Cariño, Tengo todo menos inocencia-

-Sin embargo es lo que todos ven en ti, tienes ese toque de inocencia, locura y sensualidad que te hace atrayente. Puedes parecer indefensa un segundo y ser peligrosa al otro.-

-Inocencia…-repetí sin poder evitarlo ¿eso era lo que me marcaba? Yo pensaba mas en mi como alguien distraída y un poco torpe, o no, simplemente que a veces no lograba tener esa voz de mando o decisión que Leila poseía o esa total rebeldía y desinterés de Agatha sin embargo podía, si era el caso, actuar de una forma u otra. Y el resto del tiempo...

No seguí mi línea de pensamientos por que de la nada unos labios besaron mi hombro derecho y unas manos grandes rodearon mi cintura hasta posarse sobre mi vientre, con un dedo demasiado cerca de mi centro; ronronee mientras acercaba mi cuerpo al de Rotzum que me cubría totalmente. Sin mediar palabra gire mi rostro hacia el y entendiendo perfectamente mi petición me beso al tiempo de que una de sus manos subía lentamente y acariciaba mis pechos de una manera casi reverencial, lenta y posesivamente sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, enviando ondas de placer por cada fibra de mi, el beso de Rotzum llevaba el mismo ritmo que sus manos aunque era un poco mas exigente, deseoso. Pronto dejo mis labio, acaricio con su lengua mi oreja y lentamente comenzó a bajar por mi cuello y hombro; conforme iba descendiendo caminaba alrededor de mi y se hincaba, sin dejar de pasar sus manos por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Al estar abajo miro hacia mi con una mirada llena de deseo, lentamente extendió una de sus manos y tomo mi pie derecho, lo alzo sin quitar su vista de mi que comencé a mirar curiosa; Rotzum actuaba de una forma casi reverencial ante mi y eso me llenaba de un placer extraño, como si yo fuera su deidad…como si necesitara alabarme.

-Sabías…-susurro de manera demasiado bajo, incluso para mi casi como si temiera romper el encanto que estaba obrando para mi- ¿Que mi raza realmente idolatra a sus hembras? No somos una raza matriarcal pero en el momento del sexo, es la hembra la que debe llevarse la gloria antes de que un guerrero tome la suya pues es la hembra la que acepta su semilla-

-Oh…-ese sonido no vino por lo que dijo, si no por que se había inclinado y pesado mi pie antes de comenzar una lenta ascensión, su mano derecha se había adelantado y comenzado a acariciar mi centro, lentamente, demasiado lento y erótico para mi propia cordura. El era demasiado lento para mi y con eso no quería decir que fuera malo si no que mas bien mi placer estaba yendo a la borda.

Repentinamente el incrusto uno de sus dedos dentro de mi, mientras otro presionaba aquel pequeño punto que me llenaba de… grite sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que el orgasmos se desparramaba y electrocutaba todo mi ser. Alcance a notar como el alzaba su rostro desde mi rodilla –el punto donde se había quedado antes de llevarme al orgasmos- con una sonrisa triunfante y luego sin darme un descanso tomo mi muslo desde la parte de atrás y lo alzo para colocarlo sobre su hombro, apenas fui capaz de sostenerme de uno de sus hombros al tiempo que el enterraba su cabeza en mi.

Como sus manos, su lengua fue lenta al saborearme tortuosa y examinadora; haciendo que estallaran en mi dos orgasmos prácticamente seguidos del primero, mis piernas se flexionaron y me deje caer pero el estaba ahí de pie en ese instante para bajarme lentamente y de forma segura, como cuando colocas algo en un altar. Solo que el altar era el pasto verde.

Para mi sorpresa respiraba con dificultar mientras mi centro cosquillaba y se humedecía mas y mas, insaciable a pesar de los tres orgasmos que me había dado. Rotzum se coloco lentamente sobre mi y yo rodee sus caderas con mis piernas empujándolo a mi centro pero para mi sorpresa fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme. Me beso de nuevo y luego llevo sus labios a mi oído

-Un elfo debe llevar a la hembra a tres orgasmos antes de que se le permita excitarse y poder penetrarla…pero antes ella debe aceptarlo ¿me aceptas?-

-Demonios, si-gruñí al tiempo que volvía a empujarlo hacia mi, el sonrío y contrario a su lentitud el me penetro de una estocada rápida y fuerte, hasta el fondo

Yyyyyyy… bienvenido cuarto orgasmo.

No pude crear ningún pensamiento lógico por que ni siquiera me permitió terminar de gritar antes de que empezara a bombear dentro de mí. Alternaba su ritmo entre lento y rápido, llevándome al borde y luego retrocediendo. Paso mucho tiempo jugando así antes de que su mano se deslizara entre nosotros y me acariciara haciendo que el quinto orgasmo explotara. Mientras gritaba de placer y pronunciaba su nombre con adoración el se movió de tal manera que yo quedaba sobre el, llevo sus manos a mis muslos y subió lentamente, pasando por mis caderas y luego a mis pechos

-¿Sabes? Comienza a agradarme a tu raza-el sonrió pícaro y luego alzo las caderas, gemí ante la sensación de el dentro de mi

-También debemos llevar a la hembra a otros tres orgasmos mas antes de poder terminar-

-Oh que bien…-suspire mientras comenzaba a moverme, esta vez imitándolo. No cabalgue de manera presurosa como suelo hacerlo con todos, desee moverme lentamente, sintiendo cada sensación y adorando como sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y el gemía para mi. Para cuando llegue a mi ultimo orgasmo el me siguió poco después con un rugido de placer y soltando ese nombre con el que me llamaba.

Caí laxa sobre su cuerpo, y el me rodeo, aun sin salir de mi y para mi sorpresa el seguía excitado

-Aun…-

-No…-suspiro- Mi cuerpo se…expande durante el sexo, necesito de unos minutos antes de poder separarme de ti sin lastimarte- me quede callada, estupefacta

-Y yo creía que solo era por los orgasmos que me parecías más...grande-se rió

-Gracias por alagar mis habilidades-

-Cariño, si existiera una preemisión al mejor en la cama, yo te daría el premio-se volvió a reír al tiempo de que acariciaba con una de sus manos mi cabello.

Paso alrededor de 5 minutos enteros antes de que uno de nosotros hablara; extrañamente yo me sentía…en paz cerca de Rotzum, segura y por un minuto olvidada de quien era yo o quien era el. Incluso olvide al resto del mundo, mientras estábamos ahí, solo los dos. Algo que me gusto y desee que nunca acabara –si, así de romántica estaba-

-¿Ya me puedes decir por que me dices Yasira?-pregunte, sentí como el se tensaba y un silencio pesado nos rodeaba-¿No me lo dirás?-

-Temo que te enojes-susurró, me alce sosteniéndome de las manos y poder verlo, pero no me dejo levantarme mientras me sostenía de las caderas y me miraba con un gesto entre sereno y pensativo

-¿Por qué? ¿Es el nombre de un viejo amor?-sonrío lentamente, una sonrisa que parecía burlarse de mi pregunta pero que a la vez le causaba ternura

-No, nunca me he emparejado-

-¿Entonces? ¿De algún familiar?-sonreí divertida, el suspiro y nego con la cabeza

-Ya no me quedan familiares, Yasira. Lo único que tenía era mi hermana gemela pero murió hace mucho…-guardo silencio, recordando-Poco antes de que yo aceptara estar al lado de Phyros-para mi sorpresa su voz contenía tristeza e ira

-¿Hermana gemela? Wuow ¿de que murió?- el me miro y llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro para acariciarlo, de nuevo me incline hacia el mientras sonreía

-Prefiero no hablar de ello, su muerte pesa en mi corazón aun a pesar de que fue hace mucho tiempo-suspiro. Lo mire pensativa

-Tiene que ver con Phyros ¿verdad?-no me respondió, solo me miro por tiempo interminable

-Yasira significa "amada" en mi lengua. Se utiliza para llamar a aquello a lo que un macho siente un apego y devoción total. Por lo general se trata de su hembra-sin pensarlo me propulse hacia arriba, di tres pasos lejos de el sin saber como reaccionar ¿Amada? ¿Su compañera? Parpadee repetidamente mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración que parecía desear hacer lo contrario. El me miro insondable, desde su puesto y cuando fui capaz de articular palabras dije algo que no debía

-Yo no soy tu amada ni tu hembra-mi tono entre reproche y miedo; Rotzum se levanto lentamente sin importarle, como a mi, nuestra desnudez

-Sabía que te enojarías-

-Yo no…-quise decir que no estaba molesta pero ¿lo estaba? Inhale fuertemente

-Tú no quieres ser amada-

-No es eso-respondí a la defensiva, pero su mirada me demostraba que sabía que mentía

-Pido disculpas por llamarte de esa forma a mi defensa, si sirve, no pude controlarlo. Durante este tiempo te observaba y me intrigabas, fue hasta que vi la amenaza latente de Phyros hacía ti que comencé a llamarte de esa forma… al hablarte fui inconciente de llamarte así. De escogerte-

-¡Pero yo ni siquiera soy un elfo!-chille, trate de tranquilizarme-Es decir, los elfos con los elfos y los vampiros con los vampiros ¿no se supone que es así?- el me miro, tranquilamente

-Es curioso que lo digas cuando acabamos de copular y acabas de alagar mi experiencia-

-Yo no…-suspire, tratando de tranquilizarme-Yo no digo eso…es solo que…esto es sexo ¿no? Sexo divertido y seguro, sin compromisos-otra vez silencio total, ninguno miro u hablo durante ese rato.

¿Por qué reaccionaba asi? ¿Qué tenía de malo que el me llamara así? ¿Qué era lo que me disgustaba? Hasta hace un momento, Rotzum me parecía genial y me agradaba pero basto con que afirmara que era suya, su amada para sentirme tan, asustada.

"No dejas entrar nunca a nadie ¿Por qué?" pensé en las palabras de Anthony una de mis parejas cuando era humana me había dicho y descubrí que era cierto.

Podías amar a mis hermanas

Podía amar a mi cachorro

Pero cuando hablábamos de un amor, real y único yo me congelaba, me retraía. Peor, aunque Rotzum parecía inmutable por alguna razón sentía que lo estaba hiriendo con mi rechazo

-Los elfos no tienen sexo seguro y divertido sin compromisos, nunca, querida mía-me gire rápidamente y contrario a mi Rotzum lo hizo lentamente.

Frente a nosotros estaba Phyros, con esa sonrisa divertida que era común el, recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo con lasciva y luego se giro a ver a Rotzum que regresaba a esa expresión de estatua

-Cuando un elfo elige a un hembra, es para siempre. Regularmente-abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mire a Rotzum

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- el suspiro

-Yo lo hice sin pensar racionalmente, Yasira. Lamento haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento- apreté los puños enfurecida, solo que no sabía si estaba enfurecida conmigo o con el ¿Por qué no podía simplemente darle un rechazo amable? Definitivamente Agatha era mejor en eso que yo

-¿Sabes que otra cosa hizo sin tu consentimiento?-pregunto Phyros en un gesto que parecía inocente. Lo mire, molesta-Embarazarte- y mi alma cayo al suelo…

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida, seguro que había escuchado mal. Se encogió de hombros

-Los elfos son de las criaturas mas fértiles del mundo, y su semilla tiene un poder de vida tan fuerte que prácticamente podrían embarazar a una roca si se lo propusiera-guardo silencio un momento-Pero nunca había pasado que un elfo se sintiera atraído por otro que no fuera de su especie-

-¡Pero yo no puedo estar embarazada!-el se rió, disfrutando de mi ataque de panico

"_**Oh mierda"**_ escuche a mis hermanas decir al mismo tiempo y las dos se arreglaron para ir en mi búsqueda

"¡Ni se les ocurra venir!" grite furiosa, viendo todo rojo y no teniendo un objetivo claro para mi ira

"_A la mierda"_

"**Tú no nos mandas"** rugí pero nadie pareció escucharme

-Para tu desgracia, querida mía, cuando fuiste transformada estabas en tu periodo fértil. Tu ovulo había estado ahí y era improbable que fuera fertilizado, tan duro como lo es el resto de tu cuerpo-miro divertido a Rotzum-Pero como dije, la semilla de un Elfo es poderosa y llena de vida y en este preciso momento te esta fertilizando-

-¡Estas hablando como si fuera una planta!-rugí, el sonrió ahora para nada molesto que le gritara. Cruzo los brazos y tomo una actitud pensativa

-Me pregunto como será la cría de un elfo con una vampiresa…umm…una nueva raza sin duda- el gran "jodete" que me quemaba la lengua como veneno, no salió ya que estaba segura que por mucho que le divirtiera la situación, sin duda me atacaría.

Dentro de mi, el nerviosismo de Thanatos brillo y supe que ya venía en camino sin necesidad de verlo. Me gire hacía Rotzum

-¿Tu sabías esto?-me miro y su rostro se lleno de angustia

-No creí que fueras a embarazarte…No sabía que estabas en tu periodo fértil cuando te trasformaron-

-¡Perfecto!-grite-No solo me proclamas como tu hembra, también vas y me embarazas. Tu…tu…-gruñí-Jodido carbón-

-Yasira…-susurró y su tono de voz me hizo saber que me estaba pasando, pero no podía detenerme, simplemente no podía. Imágenes de mi antiguo embarazo de pronto echaban leña a mi ira

-¡No me llames así!-rugí y sin tomarme la molestia de recoger mi ropa, eche a correr hacía la mansión.

Me ardían los ojos fuertemente y sentía como mis hermanas redireccionaban su posición para interceptarme, pero al verme en lugar de detenerme corrieron en silencio a mis lados, mirándome aprensivas pero sin dirigir siquiera la palabra. Irrumpí en la mansión sin importarme en las miradas que se lanzaban ante mi al verme desnuda y furiosa. Todos curiosos pero lo suficientemente sabios para no hablarme; cuando llegue a nuestra habitación abrí tan de un golpe la puerta haciendo que estas se salieran de sus goznes, no me gire a ver mientras comenzaba a pasearme como león enjaulado dentro de la habitación común.

Agatha y Leila me observaban desde la puerta en silencio, paso tiempo interminable donde yo pasaba de la ira a la curiosidad, luego a la incertidumbre y regresando a la ira otra vez

-¿Mami?-llamo Thanatos y su voz dubitativa me hizo detenerme. Lo gire a ver, de una manera encogida y dubitativa dio un paso hacía mi, por su tamaño se veía casi gracioso pero en ese momento no estaba para chistes.

Mami, la simple palabra fue como el golpe de un meteorito contra mi cabeza. Mami. ¿Cuándo fue que me rendi ante la idea de ser madre? Thanatos, el cachorro que había adoptado seria lo mas cercano a un hijo que tuviera nunca, ese había sido mi pensamiento ¿y ahora sería madre? No podía ser, no debía ser…

Me sentí como cuando tenía 17 y después de la violación de Albert; frustrada, asustada e incrédula. Yo no había pedido esto –en ninguna de la ocasiones- yo no lo había planeado ni esperado yo solo ¿Qué?

-No puede ser verdad…-susurre, al tiempo que mis piernas flaqueaban y caia sobre el suelo, Thanatos corrió en seguida hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza pero esa fuerza no me llegaba.

-Según Phyros, lo es…-susurró Leila sospechando que la palabra incorrecta me pondría histérica de nuevo

-Pero yo…yo no…-

-Tu no lo querías, lo sabemos-dijo Agatha mirándome como si fuera un niña pequeña, se hinco delante de mi-Sinceramente solo tu te metes en esta clase de líos-se rió levemente

-Solo yo…-afirme dándole la razón, trague el nudo que se me formaba-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Hablas como si fueras otra vez la adolescente sola y perdida de hace tiempo-dijo ella

-Ya no lo eres, Dess-afirmo tajante Leila-Eres una adulta, peor, eres una vampiresa y nos tienes a nosotras-

-Exacto-dije-Soy una vampiresa y las vampiresas no se embarazan ¡No tienen hijos!-

-Mami…-Thanatos susurro, sintiendo esa afirmación personal, lo abrace de vuelta para decirle que el no estaba dentro de esa categoría

-Serás una buena madre…-susurró Leila, la mire asustada-Ya te lo dije una vez y le reafirmo-suspire al recordar que ella lo había dicho cuando desperté después de mi casi muerte por el ataque de las Lamías y que había confesado mi pasado.

-Gracias…-susurre

-Una madre única, sin dudar-dijo la voz de Phyros desde la puerta. Nos giramos a verlo y mis ojos viajaron enseguida a Rotzum que miraba a la nada-Y con un hijo único igualmente-

Sin pensarlo lleve una mano a mi vientre y…sentí, sentí lo mismo que cuando me embarace. Emoción, deseo, asombro de que dentro de mi cuerpo estuviera creciendo algo, dándole vida y protegiendolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Agatha a la defensiva, el grupo de vampiros encabezados por Athan miraban y murmuraban desde atrás tratando de entender lo que pasaba, pero yo no escuchaba dentro de mi se obraba un cambio. El cambio de una mujer –o vampiriza- a una que sabe que pronto será madre. Mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría y suspiraba de ansias por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Yo sería madre, contra todo pronostico tendría mi oportunidad de dar a luz a una criatura. Yo. Desiree. La vampiriza. Seria madre.

-Vine por que necesito hacer mas advertencias-

-¿Qué advertencias?-pregunto Leila, Phyros me miro un momento y regreso su mirada a ella

-El embarazo de un elfo dura aproximadamente dos meses en lugar del acostumbrado-suspiro-Con eso no puedo decir cuanto durara el de ella desde que no es un elfo y de acuerdo a cuando era humana debía durar nueve meses máximo y eso sin agregar que ella es una vampiresa. ¿pero quien sabe? Tal vez su antigua naturaleza siga esto-

-O sea afectada por la naturaleza de su vástago-susurró Leila entendiendo lo que yo no veía mientras abrazaba a Thanatos y besaba su frente al tiempo que pensaba en mi futuro hijo con emoción. Phyros asintió

-Pero lo mas importante…-susurró el-Es que el embarazo de un elfo siempre es peligroso, las hembras pueden morir en el proceso-

-Desiree no va a morir-sentencio Agatha tajante y un poco protectora. Alce mi rostro pero no hacia ella si no hacia Rotzum, su miraba estaba en ese momento en mi y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí y extendí una mano, sin esperar un segundo se separo de Phyros sin importarle la mirada de todos que se concentraron en nosotros; camino hacía y mi y se arrodillo a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos. Thantos lo miro con el ceño fruncido y luego soltó un gruñido que expresaba celos y el deseo de no querer compartirme

-Estoy embarazada-susurre para el pero todos me escucharon, los vampiros curioseos jadearon en sorpresa-Embarazada de un hijo tuyo…- el sonrió con alegría y tranquilidad

-Lo estas, tienes en ti a mi vástago-

-Serás padre…-susurre sin poder contener emoción, abraza con fuerza a Thanatos y me apoye en el, suspirando

-Serás madre…-susurro el, besando mi cabeza

-Yo seré responsable del progreso del embarazo de ella-dijo Phyros

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con cautela Leila

-Por que nunca había pasado algo asi, es un hecho tan milagroso que no quiero que algo salga mal. Sin mencionar que Desiree es otra maravilla de la naturaleza al igual que Rotzum, no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos, mucho menos a su cría-

-¿Y El parto?-el silencio se lleno un momento ante la pregunta de Agatha, cada vez mas nerviosa. No sabía si estar contenta o no, solo sabía que en ese momento ella era la protectora conmigo

-Hablare con mi hermana Phenuma-note como Rotzum se tensaba y miraba hacía el ser delante de nosotros, Phyros negó en un gesto tranquilizador

-Ella solo vigilara que la criatura nazca bien sin peligro para Desiree o el bebé. Tanto ella como mis hermanos se emocionaran ante la nueva raza que ustedes están creado. Una raza hibrida-

-¿Estos es en serio?-pregunto la voz de Athan, y todos los vampiros comenzaron a murmurar. Leila lo miro con gesto serio

-Tan serio como las especialidades con las que contamos-dijo tajante-El cuerpo de Dess esta siendo fertilizado ahora mismo por la semilla de Rotzum, tendrán un hijo…-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-pregunto Agatha, aun resentida con Phyros por no advertirnos antes como para que ella no me hubiera permitido estar con el elfo. Phyros se encogió de hombros

-No estaba seguro que pasaría, pero en cuanto la semilla de Rotzum entro en Dess-miro hacía mi-Ya pude ver sin duda como la vida la llenaba y cambiaba. Lleva el aroma de una futura madre rodeándola-todos giraron a verme y en un acto gracioso todos empezaron a olfatear el aire.

Todos jadearon y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, a excepción de mis hermanas, Phyros, Thanatos, Rotzum y yo

-Su aroma cambio ligeramente…-susurro sorprendió Athan. Phyros se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que eso indica que la cría tendrá un desarrollo como el de una cría de elfo. Así que en dos meses aproximadamente nacerá, después veremos eso del crecimiento de los elfos que supongo que también lo afectara-suspiro pareciendo cansado pero excitado a la vez-Bien, me retiro será mejor que empiece a arreglar detalles. Miro a Rotzum-Tu quédate con ella, desde que es tu Yasira será lo mejor por ahora. Kaeden tu ven conmigo-llamo sin voltear a ver al vampiro que asintió solemnemente mientras echaba una mirada de soslayo a Leila, esta sonrió débilmente.

En cuanto se fueron, todo se volvió patas arriba. Los vampiros hablaban al mismo tiempo, Leila trataba de explicarse, Agatha se colocaba cerca de mi en ademán protector y yo, permanecía en mi pequeña isla junto a Rotzum y Thanatos.

Pensando que, por primera vez, mi vida de telenovela vampirica no era tan mala. No si me ofrecía la oportunidad de ser madre otra vez…


	24. Atrapada

_**Me van a matar. Definitivo**_

**_Solo dire eso, luchare para subir en dos días el prox cap..._**

**_Os quiero y DEJEN review. En especial Zedka y Aduna que no se han dejado ver por aqui ¿ya no les gusta mi historia?_**

**_Seeya_**

**_Pd: No me manten, plis T.T_**

**Capitulo 24. Atrapada**

-Ya esta de regreso- murmuro Agatha en un tono entre divertido y aburrido mirándose las uñas con desgano desde el sillón que había colocado cerca de mi cama. Gruñí por lo bajo sin alzar la vista de los cabellos de Thanatos que acariciaba con parsimonia mientras el dejaba su cabeza sobre mi abultado vientre. Agatha se rió al tiempo que salía con disimulo de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse o mirar a alguien

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Desiree?-susurró la voz de Donovan al entrar a mi habitación, alce la mirada y suspire.

De todos los que se habían enterado de mi extraordinaria y milagrosa situación era Donován quien parecía mas emocionado y preocupado. Venía todos los días y se quedaba todo el tiempo vigilando que estuviera cómoda y tuviera lo que deseaba, incluso me acompañaba a la ciudad cuando insistía en ir. Para mi desgracia, disfrutaba de sus atenciones de mas. No es como si no las tuviera, prácticamente era imposible encontrarme sola cuando todos estaban al pendiente de mi. Rotzum, Donovan y Agatha parecían disputarse el primer lugar sin embargo. Francamente a mi me sorprendido la actitud de Agatha y cada vez que le preguntaba ella cambiaba el tema o salía huyendo pero sin embargo no tenía que estar sentada a mi lado –como ahora- para estar sondeándome. En los momentos en que ella se iba sentía como su mente se conectaba permanentemente a la mía por cualquier cosa. Francamente ya no encontraba ni un minuto para mi.

-Bien-me limite a decir intentando recolocarme, Thany gimió levemente y se pego mas a mi cuerpo, suspire mientras acariciaba con una mano mi vientre.

Donován asintió, colocándose junto a la cama y observando mi vientre con curiosidad y brillante expectación, después de un segundo alzo la mirada buscando a mi otra sombra permanente

-¿Y tú compañero?-involuntariamente mi cuerpo se tenso y un escalofrío me recorrió la piel, mientras todos hablan de Rotzum como mi compañero yo aun me resistía ante la idea. Como cuando Alexander, la idea de estar atada a alguien me ponía nerviosa y llena de dudas, por suerte para mi, Rotzum parecía entender esa parte y no me autoproclama su compañera como los demás evitando llamarme Yasira o pareciendo demasiado posesivo a pesar de que estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, eso al menos me relajaba de forma que podía volver a estar cómoda con el elfo y futuro padre de mi cría. Suspire

-Salió con Phyros en busca de Phenuma-Donovan enarco una ceja y note como se tensaba involuntariamente

-Creí que ella no aparecería por aquí hasta el momento del parto-me encogí de hombros

-Parece que aunque fue el mismo Phyros quien decidio que solo el podía verme, pensó que su hermana debe checarme, algo sobre que a ella se le dan bien estás cosas.- me miro en silencio

-¿Algún problema con el bebé?-inconcientemente coloque mis manos sobre mi vientre en ademán protector

-Según Phyros, no. Al parecer no quiere arriesgarse, sobre todo desde que tuvo que lanzar ese hechizo o lo que sea sobre mi vientre para que cambiara conforme el bebé crecía y no lo aplastara o se quedara sin espació- ya que como mi cuerpo, al ser el de un vampiro y quedarse permanentemente en el momento que había cambiado, se resistía a cambiar por el feto que estaba creciendo. Mi piel volvió a ser flexible en esa zona, el único problema que también era muy sensible…y muchas manos frías querían tocarla. Ugh.

-Es perfecto-murmuro al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama y me observaba. No paso mucho para que yo suspirara

-Suéltalo, Donovan. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, solo dilo- era extraño aun la familiaridad con que lo trataba y la extraña tregua que tenía con el –tregua de la que no estaba informado- pero dentro de mi había una parte que se resistía a el, empeñada en odiarlo. El me miro sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo que decirte?- sonreí

-Por la forma en que me miras ¿Qué es?-se inclino hacia atrás, recargándose sobre sus brazos en la cama

-Si, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero…no estoy seguro que sea buena idea en tu estado-de nuevo, miro mi vientre con adoración y emoción

-Estoy embarazada no moribunda. Dime-

-No se si quieras saberlo- suspire tratando de resistir el fastidio

-Donovan, solo suéltalo o juro que te golpeo- el suspiro imitando mi gesto, se irguió de nuevo solo para inclinarse hacia delante, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y observando el piso; paso mucho tiempo antes de que me mirara de nuevo

-Charity te esta buscando-parpadee mientras mi mente trataba de cuadrar la información y darle sentido, insegura de que había escuchado bien.

-¿Perdón?- suspiro

-Desde que se hizo mayor y consiguió dinero contrato a un detective para que te buscara pero yo mande a mi propio agente para mandarle pistas falsas-

-¿En serio?-por alguna razón eso me sorprendía, el hecho de que el me escondiera y mas aun que supiera que yo deseaba eso. Asintió con la cabeza

-Ahora debe complacerte que ella a terminado su carrera de criminalista-sonrió divertido-Y ha tomado un caso especial para si misma: buscarte. Fue mas lista que mi propio detective y el suyo, llego hasta Elibeth-

-El fin del camino-susurré, pensando en ellas dos hablando

-No tanto, ahora ella vive con Elibeth por un tiempo y busca pistas. Algo, lo que sea y parece que Elibeth le dijo que tu acostumbrabas a hablar con ella-

-Pero ya no le llamo-

-Tiene la esperanza de que lo hagas y pueda hablar contigo-

-Wuow…-parpadee y mire hacia mi cachorro que roncaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, a veces lamia levemente mi vientre, supongo que soñando con su futuro hermano –como el mismo lo había declarado- Suspire mientras pensaba y sin darme cuanta acaricie el relicario que Phyros me regalo,recordando el rostro que pertenecía a mi hermana

-Esta empeñada a encontrarte, Dess-busco entre sus ropas y me extendió una foto que tome, jadee sin pensarlo al ver a mi hermana. Su cabello ondulado lo traía corto y traía unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos mientras caminaba por las calles –las calles que yo una vez recorrí- con gesto serio. Una camisa azul holgada y unos pantalones de vestir negros eran su atuendo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-¿Por qué?-pregunte, Donovan me miro y suspiro su mano se movió nerviosa, seguramente deseando alcanzar la mía pero su tacto era la única cosa que yo rechazaba y el aceptaba.

-Tu padre esta muerto, Dess-suspiro- Murio en un accidente de coche cuando ella cumplió 18, tu madre se ha alejado lentamente de ella desde que no puede auto perdonarse haberte abandonado y Charity se lo echaba en cara cuando podía. La culpaba, Dess. Cuando Charity supo lo del aborto culpo a tu madre y a tu padre por que para ella, el bebé habría nacido si tu hubieras estado con ellos, protegida-

-Ellos escogieron-

-Pero ella te escogió a ti, solo que no pudo irse…sabía que tu estarías dolida por la perdida y cuando dejaste de contestarle las cartas o decirle tu paradero…culpo a tus padres por ello-

-¿Charity? ¿Mi Charity?-imposible, ella adoraba a mis padres y era todo amor y perdón. Donovan negó la cabeza, como leyendo mis pensamientos

-Todo eso cambio cuando tú te fuiste. Ella cambio. Nuestra familia lo hizo…tus padre prohibieron tu nombre y se deshicieron de tus cosas, incluso se cambiaron de casa. Pero Charity guardo algunas cosas tuyas y solo hablaba de ti, tratando de hacer que te perdonan y te hicieran volver. Leia tus cartas en voz alta para torturarlos…-jadee, sorprendida

-Ella…-

-Ella te ama con desespero, Dees. Y te busca con la misma intensidad, no será feliz hasta que te haya encontrado-suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza como si estuviera cansado

-Charity…-susurre y las lagrimas se encontraron en mis ojos, recordé a la niña que corría a abrazarme, que escuchaba mis locuras con admiración y deseo. Siempre tras de mi, buscando mi apoyo y aprobación, siempre escuchándome…

-Ella sigue esperando tu llamada, Dess-susurró el- La tengo vigilada, me dan noticias de ella constantemente hoy recibí el ultimo informe con esa foto-hizo un gesto hacia la foto que tenia entre manos-Yo…tal vez no debí decirte pero creí que tu te enojarías conmigo si te escondía esta información-

-Gracias-susurre, mirando la foto y sabiendo que tenía razón aunque odiaba el hecho de que el me conociera tan bien como para poder saber como reaccionaria

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Después de que me atacaste ya no deje rastro, desaparecí del mundo y no hay forma de que ella llegue hasta mi al otro lado del mundo-el miro hacia la cómoda que había a un lado de mi cama donde descansaba un teléfono de disco con mástil de color negro y chapado de oro. Negué con la cabeza, entendiendo su mensaje.

-Solo una llamada, Dess. Solo que escuche tu voz-

-Le daría una esperanza vana de volvernos a encontrar, no quiero eso-

-Es infeliz, Dess. Ella no buscara su felicidad hasta encontrarte, dale algo…algo para que pueda olvidarse de ti-

-La torturaría mas-

-Dess…-susurro y extendió su mano hacia la mía, estaba tan absorta que no la retire, por el contrario, respondí el apretón

-Solo una llamada-repitió, pareciendo desesperado-ella también es mi familia, mi sobrina. No puedo verla infeliz, fallé cuidándote a ti. Pero no puedo hacer eso con ella, me destroza saber que mi hermana es infeliz por que no encuentra el perdón de una de sus hijas. Ella también espera que Charity te encuentre, espera que así encuentre el perdón de las dos. Ella no encontrara el perdón de Charity hasta que no le des el tuyo primero-

-Esa ya no es mi vida…-susurre, temblando. Imaginado ahora a la madre que alguna vez me tomo con amor y me llamo su oveja descarriada

"**Aun lo es si no puedes soltarla**" susurró Leila en mi mente, pareciendo entenderme

"Los deje mucho antes de que me convirtiera"

"**Pero son infelices y sufrirán pensando que tu…"**

"_Tu familia piensa lo mismo y no corres a ellos"_ tajo Agatha, molesta "_Si Dess no quiere, no debe hacerlo"_

"**Mi familia me cree muerta, si, pero yo estaba bien con ellos. Ella no"** Ni tu, pareció querer agregar pero ambas sabíamos lo cerrada que era Agatha con su pasado. Agatha gruño por lo bajo entendiendo el mensaje igual que yo. Suspire y mire el teléfono mientras me mordía el labio, mire hacia Donovan

-Quédate aquí…-el sonrió abiertamente y asintió mientras apretaba mas fuerte mi mano. Me extendí con cuidado de no despertar a Thanatos y tome el teléfono, marque el número de manera automática. Hubo tres timbres antes de que una voz familiar contestara

-¿Bueno?-pregunto Elibeth, inhale aire con fuerza, por la impresión de una voz a la que había renunciado hace mucho

-¿Elibeth?-pregunte estúpidamente- Soy yo…Desiree-escuche el jadeo del otro lado de la línea a pesar de la interferencia que provocaba la distancia; el silencio vino después

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-escuche ruidos, y jadeos y algo mas

-¿Desiree?-exigió una voz femenina diferente, seria y con cierto toque de molestia. Parpadee.

-Yo…he…si. Soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?-escuche un suspiro de alivio

-Soy yo, Dess, Charity- me quede mirando la nada, aun sabiendo que ambas vivían juntas me tomo por sorpresa. Su voz ya no era la de una niña y eso me afecto, ahora tenia un timbre mas bajo, pareciéndose al mío solo que…diferente-¿Dess, sigues ahí?-

-Yo…-me mordí el labio y mire a Donovan, el me sonrío y apretó mas mi mano, el simple gesto relajo mi cuerpo-Si, soy yo…me sorprende oírte yo… ¿Qué haces en casa de Elibeth?-

-Esperándote-dijo cortante-Siempre esperándote, hermana-murmuro el adjetivo con cierto deleite y tan plagado de amor que me cerro la garganta. Ahí, estaba una humana que nunca me había olvidado a pesar de que creí que ya nadie me recordaba, ahí estaba una humana que buscaba de mi, sin saber que yo ya no era la hermana que había perdido. Ahora solo tenia dos hermanas y ninguna era ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte, sin pretender mi voz sonó acusadora y desconfiada. Ella suspiro, pareciendo relajarse más y más

-Yo te lo prometí, Dess-se aclaro la garganta pero aun así escuche su voz cortada-Te prometí que te buscaría te prometí…eres mi hermana, Dess, siempre serás mi hermana y te necesito, oh Dess siento tanto lo del bebé-me tense y lleve una mano a mi vientre, suspire relajada al sentir al bebé dentro de mi, creciendo

-Descuida…fue hace mucho-suspire-De hecho…ahora estoy…embarazada de nuevo-

-¿En serio?-su voz bañada en lagrimas y emoción-Oh dios, eso es genial ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Dime donde estas? Tengo que ir a verte ahora mismo, necesito verte…Dess por favor dime donde estas-

-No-dije demasiado deprisa, ella guardo silencio y pude sentir lo herida que estaba-Es decir yo…llevo solo tres meses de embarazo-mentira-Y bueno, el bebé crece bien…si. Mi…esposo me cuida mucho y…yo…-

-Quiero verte-dijo de forma tajante y cerrada, una orden

-Yo…no creo que se pueda…por ahora-nunca

-¿Por qué?-exigió, pareciendo enojada-Si es por mi madre, descuida no le diré nada a ella sobre…-

-No es eso yo…-suspire y mire a Donovan-Mira estoy bien, cuidada de sobra y aquí todos son amables y yo soy feliz, yo solo quería hablar con Elibeth para saludar fue una sorpresa que tu contestaras pero ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con un doctor y…bueno, estoy realmente, realmente feliz de haber escuchado tu voz-

-Algo esta mal-sentencio y me corto de mi intento de colgar-Dess, no se que es pero dímelo ¿Dónde estas? Estas fuera del país ¿verdad? Debe ser por que escucho la interferencia y eso solo pasa cuando se habla a larga distancia así que donde…-

-Oye, deja ya lo de criminalista. No hay delito aquí, no juegues a los detectives-silencio

-¿Cómo sabes que estudie criminalismo?-pregunto seca, Donovan me miro alarmado y yo me quise de dar de topes contra la pared

"_¡Idiota!"_

"**El disimulo no es lo tuyo, hermana"**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"

-Yo, en serio me tengo que ir. Te amo, adios-

-Te encontrare, Dess, sea como sea-dijo de despedida y corto la llamada antes de que yo misma lo hiciera. Me quede ahí, con el teléfono en el oído y mirando absorta, Donovan se tomo la molestia de quitármelo y ponerlo en su lugar

-Soy una imbecil…-

-El imbecil soy yo, por creer que la llamada seria la solución y no el problema-suspire

-Somos unos imbeciles-dije y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo

-Solucionaremos esto-dijo tajante- Ella no llegara a ti, le diré a mi agente que se vaya, que se aleje de ella. Así ella no podrá averiguar quien la sigue y tratara de venir a nosotros-

-Eso esta bien…-susurre

-Ella no llegara a nosotros-afirmo, acariciando mi brazo y yo se lo permití, aun necesitando su consuelo. Solo el suyo. Donovan estaba íntimamente ligado a mi pasado y entendía mi situación más que nadie.

-Si ella llega a nosotros…-me erice de solo pensarlo, ella no podía ver en que me había convertido. No debía conocer la verdad del mundo que ahora era mío, yo debí limitarme a solo ser un fantasma inalcanzable para ella pero realmente, una parte de mi quería ser alcanzada aun sabiendo que eso seria un grave error.

-Vaya, Phyros, realmente no mientes al decir que su vida es todo un entretenimiento-dijo una voz femenina con un toque de diversión, me gire sorprendida para ver mi publico.

Phyros miro a la mujer con un gesto huraño y la boca fruncida

-Tu nunca me crees, Phenuma, pero como sea… no quiero que te atrevas a…-

-Si, si-interrumpió-se que eres un niño cascarrabias que odia compartir sus juguetes pero definitivamente siempre vienes corriendo llorando cuando uno se rompe-se burlo ella

-Phenuma…-

-Me limitare a revisar a tu vampirita querida-se burlo-No quiero que se repita la ultima vez que rompiste uno de tus juguetes y el berrinche que tuvimos que soportar-Phyros gruño osco y note como Rotzum se tensaba levemente detrás de Phyros, sin quitar la vista de mi. Lo observe con curiosidad, sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y sin esperar permiso de Phyros camino lejos de el para acercarse a mi, se detuvo cerca, mirando a Donovan

-¿Sucede algo, Desiree?-pregunto sin quitar la mirada de Donovan

-No, estoy bien ¿Por qué?- pregunte curiosa, Rotzum siguió mirando al vampiro por un tiempo mas hasta que bajo la mirada y enarco una ceja, fue entonces que note que Donovan no me había soltado la mano pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que yo le sostenía la mano con mis propias manos. Lo solté como si fuera fuego

-Vaya, vaya. Definitivamente esto tiene de todo. Vampiresas evolucionadas, un lobo fenfir domesticado, una vampiresa ligada a un elfo y embarazada del vástago de este. Un hermoso triangulo amoroso, no espera…-se rió por lo bajo-Vaya, no son dos son cuatro…los ligados a esta vampiresa…y no mencionemos la vida de las otras que su vida no es menos interesante ¿Cómo es que encuentras estos tesoritos, hermano?-

-No asilándome ¿seguirás hablando o que?-la mujer suspiro

-Eres tan amargo- Entonces se acerco a mi, quitando a Rotzum que mostró cierta reticencia a hacerse a un lado.

Thanatos para mi sorpresa se levanto de un salto y se agazapo en la cama a mi lado, gruñendo hacia la mujer

-Cálmate, Thanatos-susurro la voz baja pero autoritaria de mi hermana que entraba en ese momento, seguida de Agatha y de los lideres de clanes que habían viajado especialmente –de nuevo- para ver el nuevo fenómeno que había

-¡Oh! No esperaba publico-dijo la mujer deteniéndose en el movimiento de extender su mano hacia mi, instintivamente me aleje de su toque mientras ella no me miraba, por alguna razón ella me hacia sentir la misma repulsión que sentía cuando Phyros estaba cerca

-Limitase a hacer a lo que viniste-gruño este, cruzando los brazos y mirando con recelo a su igual

-Ugh ¿ni siquiera una presentación? Bien, como quieras-se giro a mi y nuestros ojos se encontraron, al verlos, sentí tanta curiosidad que mi recelo se perdió por un segundo. Su rostro era ovalado, con una nariz pequeña y respingona; sus labios eran de un rojo cereza, demasiado carnosos pero también pequeños. En contra parte, sus ojos eran grandes y redondos y tan parecido a los de Phyros que un escalofrío me recorrió aunque las luces caleidoscópicas parecían tener el rojo como base para jugar con los colores dentro de ella. Aquella mirada parecía divertida, sociable y capaz de darte confianza pero escondido bajo todo eso había cierto…algo, que hacia que todo lo demás quedara reducido a nada. Sin embargo, sus rizos rubios en conjunto con su piel blanca le daban el aspecto angelical de un mujer de mi edad que sería incapaz de dañar si quiera a un conejo. Las reacciones de todos ahí, Phyros incluido, me hacia pensar que ella mas bien ni siquiera se molestaría en matar al animal para comérselo

-Hola-soltó con esa voz femenina con un ligero toque aniñado, era toda inocencia

-¿Hola?-no pude evitar sonara a pregunta, trate de mirar por sobre ella y mire a mis hermanas que parecían tensas, a Rotzum y finalmente a Donovan. Thanatos estaba erizado sin quitarle la vista a Phenuma y sin alejarse de mi

"¿Hermanas?"

"_Esta bien, Dess, todo esta bien"_ susurró, sorprendentemente, Agatha

"**Estamos aquí, no hará nada…"**

-Eres hermosa-dijo Phenuma, mirándome

-Pero no mas hermosa que tú, hermana-susurró Phyros apresurado, me sorprendio aquello, sonaba como alguien que estaba desesperado por tranquilizar a un león. Phenuma se rió y miro por sobre su hombro

-Ya lo se, hermanito-volvió su vista a mi-La mataría en un segundo de ser lo contrarío-susurro a modo confidencial

"¿Broma?"

"**Eso espero"**

"_Bruja…"_ gruño Agatha

-Perra…-dijo esta mirando por sobre su hombro directamente a Agatha que gruño sin poder evitarlo tal hecho pareció divertirle a Phenuma antes de girarse a mi y sin previo aviso extender su mano hacía mi. Jadeé

-Nadie se mueva-ordeno Phyros y me di cuenta que todos parecían tensos y a punto de dirigirse a mi-Esto es normal, solo fue la impresión ¿verdad, Dess?- por primera vez me di cuenta que Phyros parecía nervioso, no pude evitar sonreir

-Si, es solo que…-

-Cállate- espeto ella-No puedo escuchar a tu bebé si tu alma habla-

-¿Escuchar a…?- la mirada de reproche que me lanzo me dio motivos de sobra para quedarme callada. Ella suspiro y cerro los ojos mientras sostenía con sus dos manos mi vientre. Paso tiempo interminable antes de que ella soltara una media sonrisa que la hizo mas hermosa

-¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo a la muerte, Desiree?-pregunto sin abrir los ojos

-Si- no dude, por que esa era la verdad. No podía olvidar la noche que Donovan me convirtió o cuando sufre el accidente donde perdí a mi bebé. Incluso aquella vez en que mi padre, furioso ante la noticia de mi embarazo, me había apuntado con un arma, alegando que jamás tendría una puta por hija. Tal vez aquello fuera antes de mi transformación pero aun ahora que era vampiresa, he tenido miedo de mi muerte sin ir mas lejos, cuando estuve a punto de morir por las Lamias.

Phenuma abrió los ojos y parpadeo antes de enfocarse en mi, sus ojos habían pasado a un bello dorado antes de arder de nuevo al rojo

-Bien, es de sabios saber cuando temer-suspiro-Y debes temer ahora otra vez, chica linda-

-¿Pero mi bebé?-pregunte-¿El estará bien?- ella sonrió de nuevo

-Sano, seguro y fuerte. Tiene un espíritu demasiado fuerte incluso ahora que todavía no conoce el mundo y…esta ansioso por conocerlos. Por conocerte-

-Yo también-suspire acariciando mi vientre con amor, ella me miro con atención antes de girar a ver a su hermano

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ser madre?-pregunto, colocando los brazos en jarras y una actitud de niña caprichosa. Phyros se tenso

-¿Cuándo nacerá?-evadió la pregunta de ella, Phenuma dejo caer los hombros y suspiro

-Dentro de un mes, nacerá como todo elfo. Su desarrollo va bien pero necesita mas sangre, el tendrá una alimentación típica de un vampiro solo que dudo que los humanos vayan a ser su único alimento-

-¿Algo mas?-

-Ella derramara mucha sangre y dado que cambiaste la estructura de su vientre debes tener cuidado o morirá. Tendrás que estar al pendiente y conmigo durante el parto para que vuelvas su vientre al como era antes para que se regenere y no muera- Phyros asintió solemne

-¿Algo más?-

-No que quiera que compartir-dijo por lo bajito ella mientras sonreía de manera socarrona aquella actitud evidentemente molesto a Phyros pero no hizo nada para reprenderla u obligarla a hablar, en su lugar dijo:

-Entonces, creo que es hora de que te retires- Phenuma pareció sorprendida

-¿Qué? Pero si acabo de llegar…-

-Y ya hiciste lo que debías. Vete- ella gruño

-Cabrón cascarrabias- dijo al tiempo que desaparecía y para mi sorpresa en cuanto lo hizo, Phyros se relajo visiblemente, soltando el aire como si lo hubiera aguantado por mucho tiempo

-Vaya, vaya quien iba a decir que Phyros tiene su talón de Aquiles- se burlo Eric, me miro a mi y sonrió-Ahora que todo esta bien, me voy-suspire

-Ya sal de la cama de Kenya por un momento-

-Luego…- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, al poco cada ser reunido hizo lo mismo a excepción de mis hermanas, Phyros, Donovan, Rotzum y por supuesto Thanatos que coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi en forma posesiva

Rotzum se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, suspire al tiempo que mi cuerpo se afloja dejando ir todo el estrees.

-¿Qué tienes, Dess?-susurro al tiempo que besaba mi coronilla y frotaba su mano contra mi brazo como si intentara infundirme calor. Lo abrace con fuerza.

-Mi pasado-susurre en respuesta

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto, siempre en voz baja. Había algo en esa forma de hablar que teníamos que creaba una burbuja que mantenía al resto fuera. Solo el y yo.

-Quiere regresar…-el me separo para poder ver mi rostro, por tiempo interminable se dedico a quemarme con su mirada antes de besar mi frente y luego mis labios. Fue suave, como una caricia pero me lleno de una paz y fuerza que solo el era capaz de aportar a mis miedos.

Me sentía egoísta y mezquina por todo lo que tomaba de Rotzum sin aportarle nada, mientras el se entregaba totalmente yo ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo mi compañero ¡Por que? Ni siquiera era capaz de tener una hipótesis

-Creo que es hora de que te alimentes, preciosa-Dijo Phyros al acercarse-Del vampiro esta bien esta vez-dijo mirando a Donovan quien asintió y comenzó a doblar la manga de su camisa.

Desde que Phyros no estaba seguro del proceder de mi embarazo, el creía que no debía alimentar mas de humanos por que la sangre de un humano podría alterar el crecimiento de mi bebé. Así que solo me alimentaba de la sangre de Rotzum y también de mis congéneres, para mantener el equilibrio; la sangre de vampiro me la proporcionaba Donovan y Byron.

Personalmente y por extraño que pareciera, prefería que fuera Donovan el que me alimenta por la simple razón que Byron nunca venía a verme a menos que fuera su turno de alimentar y ni así me dirigía la palabra, entraba me daba su vena y después se retiraba de la misma manera silenciosa. Era el único, hasta donde yo sabía, que no había dado su opinión sobre mi embarazo y la situación que ponía ella a todos los vampiros.

Donovan se coloco a mi lado cuando Rotzum se levanto para darle espacio, no me rodeo los hombros como el elfo, simplemente extendió su brazo frente a mi boca y yo mordí como si fuera un pedazo de manzana y no un vampiro. Uno que odiaba pero al que no odiaba en ese momento.

La sangre, no tan fría lleno mi boca y la deje pasar, era un poco mas espesa que la sangre de un humano pero lo que si no podía negarle es que era increíblemente deliciosa. Por puro instinto apreté con fuerza el brazo de el y me deje embargar por la sangre al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido de placer; sin pretenderlo, recordé el tiempo en que el y yo habíamos bebido del uno del otro y las sensaciones que sentía alrededor de el, me extralimite recordando el único acercamiento que tuvimos donde su cuerpo y el mío estuvieron tocándose, sintiéndose. Sus labios habían sido expertos y sus manos aun mas y… yo debería dejar de pensar esas cosas

"_¿Será cosa hormonal?" _pregunto Agatha en tono divertido

"**Posiblemente; en lo personal me sorprende que Rotzum aun pueda caminar sin cojear"**

"Yo no lo he oído quejarse" dije divertida, separándome de la herida de Donovan y sonriendo en agradecimiento

"**Cariño, es macho ¿Cuándo un macho se queja por sexo?"**

"_Al menos morirá con una sonrisa en la boca"_ suspire

"¿Por qué siempre censuran mi vida sexual?"

"_Yo no la censuró, solo me pregunto como una ninfomanía puede empeorar"_

"**Lo dudaría de no estarlo viendo o mas bien oyendo, por que definitivamente no me gustaría verlo"**

"_Ni a mi" _gruñí observándolas pero este ni siquiera les afecto, Phyros sonreía divertido, seguramente estando al pendiente de nuestra conversación mental

-Creo que por ahora me dedicare a darle otra clase a tu hijo-dijo Phyros, divertido-Debería empezar a cobrarte colegiatura, sobre todo desde que se niega a devorar a una criatura mágica-

-¿Devorar?-pregunte al tiempo que miraba a Thanatos que al notar que tenia mi atención se arrebujo mas, abrazando mi cuello y lamiendo mi mejilla

-Es el siguiente paso, pero es un necio que no acepta hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que huele feo-susurró Thanatos, mirando molesto a Phyros-Yo no comeré esa cosa que huele feo-el otro se encogió de hombros

-Acepto que los Duendes de Fango no huelen precisamente a Rosas, pero es la criatura mágica mas accesible para devorar en este momento para ti-

-Yo no comeré eso…-dijo, yo sonreí

-Bebé, te he pedido que obedezcas a Phyros por ahora mientras yo no puedo acompañarte en tus clases. Si Phyros cree que debes cazar al Duende de Fango, hazlo-

-¡No!-grito al tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos-Esperare hasta que Dess y mi hermano me acompañen, pero no cazare y no iré a otra clase con Phyros-sonreí ante sus palabras, me había costado hacerle entender –y que se le pasaran los celos- sobre el futuro bebé pero ahora las cosas eran diferente, el ansiaba a su hermano.

-No puedes esperar, amor-le dije mientras peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás-Tienes que aprender-

-Dess, me enseñara-dijo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con ensoñación y una sonrisa. Suspire

-No puedo enseñarte hasta dentro de un mes-

-Entonces esperare-

-Phyros es el que te esta enseñando-hizo una mueca

-Pero el quiere que coma esa cosa apestosa-

-Por que debes comerlo…

-No…-

"Esto no va para ningún lado"

"_¿Tu crees?"_

"**Es tan necio como tu"**

"_Si no fuera por que Dess no es un lobo Fenrir, sabría que si son madre e hijo"_ suspire y mire a Phyros

-¿Es urgente que cace a ese duende?-el aludido se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres que comience a devorar magia y no se debilite. Si- suspire y mire a mi cachorro, al final mire a Rotzum

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?-como respuesta, el enarco una ceja

-¿Qué intentas?-

-Hare que mi hijo cace-

-No saldrás al bosque-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte molesta, ya era suficiente con que el embarazo no me diera movilidad para que todos decidieran cuando o no moverme

-Por que no es seguro-

-Claro que lo es-dije-Solo acompañare a Thany y lo vigilare, no hare ningún esfuerzo. Eso no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?-pregunte a Phyros, el acaricio su mentón pensándolo; al final se encogió de hombros

-Phenuma lo dijo, tu hijo es fuerte. No hay nada de malo con un poco de ejercicio pero lleva a alguien por si las dudas-

-Bien, que vaya Donovan-

-¿Yo?-

-¿El?-preguntaron todos al unísono, suspire

-Donovan me permite respirar mas y siempre me acompaña cuando salgo- Phyros se encogió de hombros de nuevo

-Bien, de todos modos necesito llevarme a Rotzum para que hablemos un poco mas con Phenuma y vea que me diga lo que no dijo-

-Iremos contigo- aseguro Leila y Agatha asintió

-Cualquier cosa que esa perra no quiera decir se lo sacare a golpes de su linda boquita-Agatha apoyo sus palabras golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano y una sonrisa predadora. Phyros las miro

-¿Seguras? Si me acompañan seguramente no podrán comunicarse con Dess, al lugar donde voy no hay mucha…comunicación- mis hermanas se miraron entre si y luego a mi, bufe desesperada

-No me voy a morir y ustedes no tardaran. Además tengo a una multitud entera de vampiros y cuatro líderes de clan al pendiente de mi. Donovan estara a mi lado y…-

-Yo me quedare-sentencio Agatha mirando a Leila quien asintió, ambas ignorando mi punto. Gruñí exasperada

-Nazis del control- Agatha miro hacia mi y me lanzo un beso

"_Te amo hermanita"_

"Necesito un respiro…" dije con tono melancólico

"_Vamos, no estaré rodeándote y los del clan te dan su espacio cuando sales"_

"No mucho…"

"**Bueno, ve la ventaja…a ellos no les gusta estar cerca en las clases de tu cachorro"**

"Cierto…"

"_Y yo iré a la ciudad, esta lo suficientemente lejos para que respires pero cerca para estar ahí si me necesitas"_

"No lo hare…no pasa nada" dije al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco, ella simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Rotzum se acerco a mi y tomándome de las manos tuvo especial cuidado de levantarme al tiempo que me acomodaba el vestido a mi alrededor

-¿quieres que te traiga unas sandalias?- negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me sostenía de el y sonreía

-Estaré mas cómoda descalza-

-De acuerdo…- se acerco y beso mi frente, bajo la voz-No tardare estaré de regreso antes del anochecer-

-Bien, por que hoy tengo ganas de ver una película y tu eres mi compañero oficial-nos sonreímos y el se inclino para besarme-Además, no me gusta pasar frío en las noches- el rió

-No lo pasaras mientras este aquí-acaricio mi mejilla y echo mi cabello tras mi oreja, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada quedo prendada de sus ojos castaños. Tan pacíficos y prometedores

-Ve con cuidado, por favor-dije casi suplicando, suspire y sonreí-No quiero que mi hijo se quede sin padre-

-No lo hará-sentencio, acaricio con su pulgar mi pómulo-Te quiero…Yasira-susurro, tan bajo que apenas y mis propios oídos fueron capaces de oírlo, sonreí débilmente mientras me sentía de pronto acorralada ¿Qué clase de fobia tenía? Inhale aire con fuerza y lo solté lentamente, me alce y bese mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Mi vientre grande no me permitía acercarme lo suficiente pero aun así coloque mi frente con la suya

-Yo también te quiero, Egnae- susurre, usando la palabra que Phyros me dijo que hacía referencia al nombrado compañero de una elfa. Tal vez yo no lo era y no estaba segura de que esto era lo que quería pero sabía cuanto significaba esas palabras para el; sus ojos parecieron cobrar el brillo del sol y sus manos, que me rodeaban, me sostuvieron con fuerza. Una lenta sonrisa que ilumino todo su rostro.

-¿Podrían dejar los arrumacos?-pregunto Agatha aburrida-En serio, déjenlo para cuando no haya mucha gente alrededor, ahí estoy de acuerdo en que se ahoguen en miel- Nos sonreímos los dos en plan confidencial antes de separarnos; el camino hacia Phyros y Leila, un segundo después los tres desaparecieron en el aire. Suspire en tono dramático mientras Thanatos se colocaba tras de mi y me abrazaba desde la espalda

-¿Extrañas al elfo, mami?-sonreí tratando de mirarlo por sobre mi hombro

-Si, amor-

-¿Me extrañaras a mi si me fuera?- apreté con fuerza sus brazos que me rodeaban

-Con cada fibra de mi ser, no podría sobrevivir si te vas de mi lado- la respuesta pareció hacerle feliz por que me lamió la mejilla

-Ugh, ahora mas que nunca agradezco nunca haberme embarazado-soltó Agatha-Las hormonas te hacen tan emocional, Dess. Y en tu caso nunca creí que fuera posible-suspiro-Ahora me largo a mis compras antes de que decidas ser emocional conmigo, necesito desintoxicarme de ti-

-Agatha…- me miro, sonreí inocentemente-Te amo, hermanita eres de las cosas mas importantes que hay en mi vida-a su pesar, sonrío levemente antes de tomar un gesto de asco

-Es suficiente, me voy. Suerte con la miel, Don-dijo dándonos la espalda y saliendo de mi habitación.

Donovan me miro

-¿Nos vamos, Desiree?-

-Vamos-mire a mi hijo-Comienza a olfatear bebé. Hoy comerás un duende de fango y no hay peros que valgan- el se alejo de mi haciendo una mueca pero aun así recupero su forma de lobo y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Salimos de la mansión.

Poco después me di cuenta por que mi hijo ponía tantos peros con el dichoso duende, realmente olía asqueroso. Tardamos alrededor de dos horas en encontrarlo pero al hacerlo fue inconfundible su olor, era algo así como aguas negras combinadas con cuerpos descompuestos, llego al punto en que tuve que taparme la boca o las nauseas de embarazo que no tuve, las tendría al fin.

La criatura debía medir un metro e iba completamente desnuda, pequeños pelos erizados y secos salían de su cabeza, y su piel era de un tono verde terroso que daba asco, aun cuando parecía brillar ante la poca luz que había, caminaba con paso lento y pesaroso y un poco encorvado, sus manos eran largas y casi tocaban el piso. Y eso que no le había visto la cara; mire hacia mi cachorro que con su gran pata trataba de taparse la nariz

-¿Eso eso, amor?-sus ojos azules me miraron y lloriqueo-Lo se, bebé es apestoso….-suspire

-Eso es juzgar de antemano, Desiree-dijo Donovan a mi izquierda-No por que huela horrible quiere decir que tenga el mismo sabor-lo mire escéptica

-¿Lo probarías tu?-el humor brillo en sus ojos

-Definitivamente, no-le sonreí

-Entonces no hables-suspire y luego me arrepentí de mi acción-Vale, bebé termina esto antes de que vomite-por toda respuesta el gimió y se agacho retrocediendo. Su negativa clara dentro de mi, gruñí-Vale, hagamos un trato…si tu matas y te comes la magia de la criatura como te dijo Phyros que lo hicieras... te llevo a comer ese delicioso pollo al que fuimos a comer la otra vez-alzo sus orejas y su cola se movió de un lado a otro. Alegría-Podrás comer cuanto quieras pero primero…mata al duende- un poco de duda apareció en sus ojos pero luego miro con determinación a la criatura.

Thanatos se agazapo y estudio la posición de la criatura que se detuvo para cavar en la tierra sin notar nuestra presencia, hasta que Thanatos salio de su escondiste con un gruñido, la criatura se giro rápidamente para dejarme ver dos ojos totalmente negros y una gran boca con dientes afilados; lanzo su mano y le di un golpe en su flaco izquierdo a mi bebé, este gimió y cayó sobre la tierra con un golpe seco; instintivamente me levante para ayudarlo pero Donovan me sostuvo del hombro y negó con la cabeza, apreté dientes y puños sabiendo que tenia razón. Era la presa de mi hijo.

Thanatos se levanto antes de que el duende que había tomado una piedra grande, la estrellara contra su rostro, la criatura gruño iracunda pero mi cachorro no dio tregua se lanzo contra uno de los pies de la criatura y lo mordió con fuerza, de la herida salio un liquido verdoso al tiempo que gritaba de dolor. El tamaño de Thanatos estaba a su favor y alzándose en dos patas tiro a la criatura mientras lo tenía en el piso mordió su cuello con fuerza, desgarrándolo por completo

-Tenía entendido que eso de ir por el cuello era de leones-sonreí

-Vale, mi hijo es como yo, no sigue los estereotipos- el duende dio unos espasmos tratando de aferrarse a la vida, mi cachorro uso garras y dientes para abrir su pecho y arrancarle el corazón que mastico y trago de un solo bocado; su lomo se erizo un momento y poco después, la magia dentro de el la sentí dentro de mi. Soltó un ladrido de alegría y siguió comiendo a la criatura, pareciendo contento

-Te dije que no había que guiarse por el olor-bufé

-No te vanaglories, por una vez que hayas tenido la razón significa que siempre la vayas a tener- nos acercamos a Thanatos que seguía devorando, ignorándonos

-Misión cumplida ¿y ahora?-suspire

-¿Podemos quedarnos por aquí un poco? Estoy cansada de estar rodeada, necesito un respiro-

-Como gustes- se sentó en una roca y yo me coloque cerca, el único ruido que venia era de Thanatos comiendo

-¿Ya has pensando en el nombre?-pregunto de repente, lo mire, el señalo con el mentón mi vientre, negué con la cabeza

-No se, no he pensado mucho en eso. Es decir si, pero es que no se me ocurre algo bueno y me da pena preguntarle a Rotzum su opinión. Aunque Agatha ya tiene opciones por si es niño o niña pero ella muere por que sea niño-

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-lo medite

-Ni idea…- coloque mis manos sobre mi vientre-Creo que me conformo con solo tenerlo en mis brazos, no importa lo que sea-

-Ser padre debe ser genial…-suspiro, lo mire detenidamente

-Tu… ¿querías ser padre?- alejo su vista de la carnicería de mi hijo y miro hacia mi un momento antes de encogerse de hombros

-Cuando era humano no pensé mucho en eso, yo solo pensaba en causar problemas y vivir la vida tanto como pudiera-suspiro-Pero…cuando tu te embarazaste por primera vez yo…pensé en la idea de ser padre con detenimiento-guardo silencio-No, creo que no…la primera vez que lo pensé fue cuando te cargue entre mis brazos-

-¿Disculpa?-me miro avergonzado

-Cuando naciste yo estuve en el hospital por la noche y…me metí a los cuneros. Mi intención solo era observarte pero entonces bostezaste y comenzaste a llorar y yo…-

-Wuow…-no supe que decir, realmente-Fue cuando pensante por primera vez en ser padre…-

-Y en las cosas maravillosas que me perdería por mi naturaleza. Por primera vez desee poder volver a ser humano-nos quedamos en silencio, Thanatos trataba de arrancar un pedazo de carne y estaba bañado en la sangre verdosa de la criatura.

Inhale aire, notando que el olor asqueroso ya era prácticamente imperceptible pero picaba aun en mi olfato, inhale una vez mas, tratando de captar otros aromas. Al poco frunci el ceño

-¿Hueles…eso?-pregunte, pero Donovan de pronto con su mirada deshorbitada

-¡Dess, corre!-grito, yo fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué…?-un chillido resonó en el aire y entonces reconocí el olor extraño. Canela y muerte…

-¡Desiree!-grito Donovan, alzo la mano para tocarme pero entonces algo se lanzo sobre el. Espantada vi como la Lamia intentaba llegar al cuello de el y Donovan intentaba luchar contra ella, miro hacia mi

-¡Corre, maldita sea!-

"_¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!"_

"Pero Donovan…"

"_Estas embarazada puta madre…¡Vete de ahí_" luchando contra la fuerza que me pedia que ayudara a Donovan, corrí hacia Thanatos y le inste a correr, después de su sorpresa me siguió.

Las Lamias nunca cazaban solas…

Había corrido con dificultad una distancia considerable antes de que un chillido me advirtiera y lograra hacerme a un lado antes de que me saltara encima, Thanatos se coloco delante de mi, entre la criatura y yo. Gruño. El reto fue aceptado por la criatura que se lanzo sobre el.

Podía luchar contra la urgencia de ayudar a Donovan, pero no contra la urgencia de proteger a mi hijo. Corrí a ayudarlo pero algo me atrapo por detrás

-A ningún lado amor, tu te quedas conmigo- mi cuerpo se tenso al reconocer la voz que creí nunca mas volvería a oír

-¿Alexander?-pregunte sorprendida, el agarre fue mas fuerte

-Te dije que te recuperaría, amor, pero me llevo mi tiempo-el lamento de mi cachorro me saco de mi ensueño, luche por tratar de soltarme pero entonces una lamia se paro frente a mi, deje de luchar con Alexander para mirar a la criatura con precaución. No sirvió por que se movió demasiado rápido para mi, sus garrar se clavaron en mi pecho y al tiempo sentí como mi corazón bombeaba sangre y yo…

"_¡Desiree, no!"_

-De nuevo mía- escuche la voz de Alexander antes de perder el conocimiento.


	25. ¡NO!

**_Como lo prometi, aqui esta._**

**_Y...si dije que en el anterior capitulo me iban a matar. Ahora si no obtengo perdon divino...ustedes lean y...bueno...T.T_**

**_Les explicare luego de por que paso todo esto...Yo bueno u.u_**

**_Capitulo final. Oficial._**

**_El siguiente es como epilogo y luego...los especiales u.u_**

**_Bye_**

**_Los quiero y esta vez PORFAVOR dejen review_**

**Capitulo 25. ¡No!**

Lo primero que pensé al despertar fue: Necesito un café de Elibeth

Mi segundo pensamiento: ¿Estaré llegando tarde al trabajo?

Fue en ese punto donde una voz externa a mis pensamientos me dijo "¿Estas idiota? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo ha sido de ti en los últimos tres años?" y una sucesión de imágenes agradables y desagradables fueron abiertas para mi con lo que solo pude pensar: Oh cierto…

-Por su propio bien espero que no la hayan dañado- con esa voz y el latido de mi corazón presuroso que se suponía no debía estar ahí, recordé los últimos instantes antes de quedar inconciente. Ugh ¿No se suponía que yo no podía quedar inconciente?

-¿Dess, amor?- pregunto la voz pero decidí, por instinto de supervivencia seguir con los ojos cerrados y parecer débil e indefensa para averiguar lo mas posible.

"_¡Al fin! Dime donde demonios te tiene el, perdimos su rastro"_ Para mi suerte, mi hermana no compartían esa idea conmigo

"He…Agatha, tengo los ojos cerrados y estoy en medio de una actuación. Tengo el papel de la inconciente dama en peligro ¿me permites desarrollarlo?"

"_Dime donde estas"_

"¿Y como rayos voy a saberlo? Tengo los malditos ojos cerrados y si los abro el sabrá que estoy despierta"

"_Usa tus otros malditos sentidos, pedazo de imbecíl"_ Gruñí mentalmente

"Solo por que tienes un punto, no te golpeare" fijándome de mantener una respiración que podría tener una chica inconciente, inhale el aire a mi alrededor. Humedad, tierra y rocas

-Amor, si estas despierta y fingiendo será mejor que no abras tu mente a tus hermanas, una minima sospecha de que lo haces y me veré forzado a hacerte daño y no me gustaría hacer eso cuando estas embarazada- fue el mismo instinto materno el que me traiciono, ante la amenaza a mi hijo no nato mis manos volaron sobre mi vientre y abrí los ojos al tiempo que gruñía. La sonrisa lobuna de Alexander fue lo que mis ojos captaron en primera instancia. Note todo a mi alrededor enseguida, la caverna donde estábamos era alta, y profunda aunque por suerte no estábamos muy al fondo. Lo suficiente para que alguien no nos detectara pero tampoco para perder de vista la entrada y la poca luz que entraba por ahí, para mi habría sido fácil salir corriendo por la entrada de no ser por el grupo de Lamías que estaban apostilladas a mi alrededor, todas siseando de esa forma extraña mientras me observaban como si fuera una presa.

-Buenos días, amor. Francamente comenzaba a ponerme nervioso con eso de que no abrieras los ojos, estaba a punto de matar a una de mis pequeñas mascotas-

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado… inconciente?-

-Cinco horas, aproximadamente-contesto con parsimonia

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Para que le digas a tus hermanas? Ni loco…-suspiro y acerco su mano a mi rostro, estaba tan ocupada intentando analizar la situación que se lo permití-Ya te dije amor, una minima sospecha de que te comunicas con ellas y tendré que encargarme de que el bebé sufra-gruñí de nuevo y en respuesta las criaturas a mi alrededor sisearon

-Algo le pasa a mi bebé y yo…- el rió

-¿Cómo crees que permitiré que algo le pase a nuestro bebé?-parpadee sorprendía, me olvide de la amenaza

-¿Nuestro?-se encogió de hombros

-Tu eres mi compañera así que el bebé también será mío-

-El es mitad elfo- sonrió pareciendo dolido

-Pequeñas dificultades técnicas pero que serán favorecedoras si el bebé se hace tan especial como tu. Así que por eso también es mío-gruñí mostrando los diente y encogiendo mis piernas ¿Es que acaso el no aceptaba un no por respuesta? ¿Tanta era su ambición?

-Creí que me dejarías en paz…-el chasqueo la lengua

-Te has metido debajo de mi piel, hermosa ¿Cómo podría?-suspiro y meneo la cabeza, luego volvió a acariciar mi rostro-No es solo por tu diferencia, Dess, es por que eres todo lo que yo esperaba conseguir. No voy a dejarte ir simplemente-suspire, sintiéndome cansada

-Creí que eras…diferente-cerré los ojos-Antes me parecías…te admiraba y debo decir que incluso llegue a apreciarte ¿Cómo es que puedes actuar tan cruelmente?-

-Yo no actuó, preciosa-se levanto, dejándome en el piso. Me miro con detenimiento-Dime…cuando bebiste de mi… ¿Qué viste?-parpadee y trate de recordar

-Fue todo como caleidoscopio…-susurre-Imágenes borrosas, rostros, historias breves…- su mirada no se aparto de mi por tiempo interminable, al final una lenta sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-Al menos es bueno saber que estaba cubierto. Dime una cosa, Dess ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que no pudieron leer mis intenciones hasta que cometí un desliz?- esta vez fui yo la que me quede viéndolo, sin saber que decir. Jadee, un parpadeo dentro de mi. Miedo y ansiedad. Thanatos, mi hijo estaba asustado por mi y me buscaba.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Alexander que pronto se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos, coloco una mano sobre mi vientre-¿Es el bebé? ¿Le pasa algo?-contra mi sentido común negué la con la cabeza

-Yo…creí haber sentido una patada…pero creo que no-fue el deseo de proteger a uno de mis hijos el que me hizo mentir de manera casi simultánea. El sonrío y dio un ligero apretón en mi hombro, alejo su vista de mi y se concentro en una lamia que lo miraba desde la entrada con una expresión que parecería enojada

-Esta celosa ¿sabes, amor?- mire hacia la lamia, ella me mostró los dientes-Tal vez estas criaturas no tienen sentimientos ni pensamientos racionales pero aun así tu estas aquí, tocando su territorio y a su macho-

-Por mi puede quedárselo-trate de alejarme pero el no me lo permitió, en su lugar suspiro y me atrajo mas a él

-Cuando era joven, mis padre decían que estaba poseído-susurro-Llamaron a sacerdotes, brujos y magos de todo lo que fuera posible para poder alejar de mi los espíritus que me poseían… al menos hasta que tuvieron a otro hijo que pudiera heredar las riquezas y tierras que poseía mientras a mi, me encerraron en una mazmorra hasta que parecía lo suficientemente cuerdo para salir-

-¿Y me cuentas esto por que…?- el miro de soslayo antes de concentrar su vista de nuevo en la Lamia

-En aquellos tiempos la gente no comprendía, paso mucho para que alguien decidiera estudiar ese comportamiento y lo denominara: trastorno de doble personalidad-

-¿Uh? ¿Estabas loco?-Vale, eso explicaba mucho. Se rió amargamente

-Compréndeme, cariño-suspiro-Cuando cumplí catorce había conseguido algo de control, debo decir que aprender a luchar y a usar la espada me sirvió de mucho. El sexo tan bien fue un relajante-suspiro-Pero mientras uno de mis yo era amable, simpático. El tipo de persona que le agradaría a todo mundo…el otro… era un hombre sediento de sangre que solo ambicionaba y no le importaba traicionar a los de su alrededor-

-Bueno, no es nada extraño es decir…todos tenemos…algo por el estilo ¿Por qué tu estarías loco solo por eso?- el me miro y sonrió

-Por que yo no era conciente en cuanto me convertía en… Dimitri. Así es como me hacia llamar. Con el tiempo me convertí en general y los de mi alredor optaban por ignorar cuando el "demonio me poseía" incluso había quien admiraba a Dimitri-con su mano libre revolvió sus cabellos- yo despertaba o reaccionaba encontrándome en medio de la cama de mujeres o hablando sobre traiciones en medio de una sala sin saber que hacer o como había llegado ahí. A veces yo mismo me asustaba de mi otro yo-

-Wuow… ¿Y si es así como supiste que Dimitri existía?-miro la nada de nuevo

-Por que mis aliados a veces me llamaban Dimitri y cuando respondía que era Alexander a veces me miraban con alivio y otras, como si ocultaran un secreto de mi pero incluso yo…pensaba que Dimitri era un demonio o un alma que me poseía a veces… me tenía que mandar a espiar yo mismo para saber que planeaba y hacia Dimitri pero…-me miro-Pero mientras yo no tenía idea de lo que Dimitri planeaba y pensaba el si sabía todo de mi y sabía que debía eludir a los espías-

-Que fastidio…-susurre, de pronto sintiendo empatía por el, me imagine sufriendo su enfermedad en un mundo diferente donde nadie sabía que era un trastorno mental. Las imágenes se aclararon-Yo solo pude ver cuando eras Alexander…-susurre y me sorprendí

-Supongo…-se inclino hacia mi y olfateo mi cabello-Cuando cumplí los 32 y había creado fama a pesar de mi problema, había gente que venía a mi y me hacía encargos especiales y también quien solo quería ver a los dos guerreros atrapado en uno-suspiro-Pero no fue así como conocí a mi creador-

-¿Cómo?-el se encogió de hombros

-Era el soldado de un ejercito que quiso atacar, nos toco pelar mano a mano sin embargo, el sabía quien era yo, mi historia me precedía-suspiro-Sobra decir que el me venció sin mucha dificultad pero cuando el aprovecho el momento para alimentarse el pareció oportuno no matarme. Tener un guerrero de mi calibre era algo fantástico-me abrazo con fuerza y se las arreglo para colocarme sobre sus piernas, algunas lamías parecieron poco contentas con eso pero yo…me encontraba cómoda, había olvidado que a veces el podía hacer que me sintiera cómoda a su lado. Aquel pensamiento era una traición para mi y mis hermanas pero no lograba esfumarlo

-¿Y que paso?-pregunte al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello-¿No fue eso un problema para tu conversión?-el sonrió con amargura

-Al parecer, mi transformación hizo que yo por fin me "sanara" por primera vez fui capaz de saber como era Dimitri, su personalidad y deseos. Su ambición. Lo mas importante fue que nos…fusiono de alguna forma. Yo obtuve todo el control pero también, todas las ambiciones y características de Dimitri-

-Ahm…-suspiro y acerco su rostro al hueco de mi cuello y hombro, inhaló mi aroma y beso mi cuello-¿Por qué me lo explicas?- el se encogio de hombros y me abrazo con mas fuerza

-Aunque ya no estábamos separados ni actuábamos de acuerdo a la situación. Aunque era solo yo… no pude suprimirlo. El es el que comenzó a ambicionar tener el mando de todos los vampiros pero como el técnicamente ya no existe…-

-Tu lo ambicionaste-asintió lentamente

-Y mi personalidad afable y empática ayudo a eso. Mientras una parte de mi creaba traiciones y buscaba ascender la otra procuraba que nadie sospechara de mi… fue la otra la que mato a mi creador para que el nunca me delatara o tratara de detenerme-suspiro-Un verdadero desperdicio de guerrero…se parecía mucho a Athan-quedamos en silencio

-Fue por el, por Dimitri ¿No? El hizo algo que te delato-

-Rete frente a frente a todos los lideres de clan y mate algunas de sus hembras-

-¿A quienes?-se encogió de hombros

-Algunas de clanes bajos pero pronto me confíe y actúe sin pensar, llegando rápido a los clanes mayores pero ellos ya estaban advertidos de mi-beso mi mentón-Como por una parte algunos me tenían suficiente aprecio como para… perdonarme, me pidieron que me fuera y nunca mas contactara con otro de nuestra especie, todos tendían prohibido acercárseme y yo comencé a sentirme solo… por eso me fui a Nueva Orleans y como todos sabían que estaba ahí, nadie iba. Me sentía único y poderoso ahí-

-¿Por qué no te revelaste ante la acción?-me miro

-Si fuera aun Alexander y Dimitri te diría que yo, Alexander, estaba cansado de lo que yo mismo estaba ocasionando y me di cuenta que era un peligro para todos. Dimitri solo esperaba su nueva oportunidad de atacar y pensaba que mi error fue no buscar aliados…-

-Y nosotras éramos perfectas de aliadas…-susurre, el asintió

-No sabían nada de nuestra especie, prueba de ello fue que no evitaran Nueva Orleans y se notaba que buscaban a un vampiro, sin importar quien fuera. Para mi, la oportunidad perfecta-

-Pero no hemos sido las únicas que han sido transformadas en la ignorancia-se encogió de hombros

-Pero si las únicas que creyeron que al ir a Nueva Orleans encontrarían a los vampiros-me volvió a abrazar-Y desde la primera vez que te vi…letal y sangrienta, me di cuenta que había algo…diferente en ti, por eso mis planes y todo eran ocultados-suspiro-Mas que eso, al parecer obtuve esa ventaja de mi problema, mientras ustedes solo veían y leían en la mente de Alexander, Dimitri en un rincón oculto de mi planeaba y trazaba-

-Y nosotras nunca pudimos verlo hasta que bajo la guardia-asintió

-Sin embargo tu atrapaste a los dos hombres que hay en mi-coloco una mano sobre mi pierna y subió discretamente mientras besaba mi oreja-No solo tu belleza e ingenuidad, tu tenacidad y deseo por la vida me atraparon y me hicieron creer que eras exactamente la mujer que quería. Tan indomable que seducías a Dimitri pero tan ingenua que me encantabas a mi-suspiro-Pero no lograba ganarme tu confianza para que me digieras cual era tu gran secreto-me beso de nuevo el cuello-Aquella vez que nos acostamos por primera vez…no fue la primera vez que te vi cazar y descubrí que no matabas a tus victimas-contra mi voluntad me tense-Por eso estaba desesperado por que me digieras tu secretos y ante situaciones desesperadas…-

-Medidas desesperadas…-mire a mi alrededor, hacia las criaturas que ahora reposaban perezosamente-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Las controlo?-se rió levemente-No puedo decir que las controlo…pero es como tener un león de mascota, podrá hacer lo que tu le pidas hasta determinado punto-suspiro-Dimitri es bueno domando leones… pero yo sigo esperando que una de ellas lance su zarpa hacía mi-

-¿Desde cuando lo haces?-se encogió de hombros

-Tenía mucho tiempo libre en mi reclusión y al caso de no conseguir vampiros tuve que idear otros planes-

-¿Por qué no convertiste?-

-Por que entonces tendría que entrenarlos y tener la posibilidad de que se volvieran contra mi en algún momento o huyeran y alertaran a otros de mis planes-

-Como paso con nosotros…-

-Como paso con ustedes-susurró y beso mi mejilla-Yo pude dejarte ir…Desiree, pude dejar ir a tus hermanas fácilmente, incluso planear su asesinato…pero la idea de que desaparecerías tu me mataba. No podía solo dejarte ir, no solo por que eras el…paciente cero, si no por que me habías cautivado-

-Eso es enfermo...-

-Eso es la verdad-suspiro y giro mi rostro para ver a mis ojos-Por el bien de tu hijo espero que tus hermanas no estén mirándome a través de tus ojos-

-No…- era verdad y no por que yo quisiera, Leila parecía estar aún con Phyros y Agatha al ver que no podía sacar mucha información de mi, mantenía su distancia considerable para no poner en peligro ni a mi ni al bebé no se alejaba, pero tampoco estaba al pendiente por que estaba mas interesada en descubrir el rastro que el había dejado solo que estaba confundido entre el rastro de las Lamias que se habían dispersado en diferentes direcciones.

-Muy bien, asi esta muy bien. No quiero dañar a tu bebé- gruñí de nuevo y sin pensarlo me levante

-¡No vuelvas a amenazar a mi hijo!-le solte mientras daba un paso para alejarme, el me miro con parsimonia desde abajo- Te juro que si tu le haces algo a mi hijo te...-

-¿Me que?-pregunto retador mientras se levanta-¿Qué no te das cuenta, amor? Estas en desventaja, aquí puedo hacer que mis mascotas te coman o coman a tu bebé si yo así lo deseo-

-¡Nunca te ganaras mi aprecio si lo hicieras!- mis palabras parecieron dolerle, hizo una mueca con el labio pero lo borro rápido

-Dess, amor. Sabes que realmente no quiero dañar al bebé pero lo hare si tu me abandonas o intentas algo en mi contra. Pronto el nacerá y necesitaras ayuda con el parto-con esas palabras recordé las de Phenuma ¿Estaría atrapada aquí un mes? Por que si era así ella había dicho que recitaba a Phyros cerca mió si no yo podría morir ¿Por qué Phyros no venia? ¿No se supone que era un todopoderoso? Oh santa mierda humana ¿Y si me la pasaba aquí un mes y yo moría en el parto? ¿Qué haría Alexander con mi hijo? La mera idea comprimió mi garganta

"_Eso no pasara, Dess"_ susurro Agatha en mi mente

"Agatha, por favor…"

"_Ni se te ocurra pedirlo"_ dijo tajante _"Ya casi llego a ti, dentro de poco estaremos todos reunidos y ese desgraciado estará muerto. Se metió con la Gótica equivocada"_

"¿Y si no?" ella gruño y me dio cerré mental, tuve ganas de llorar

-Tienes que…-trague-Tienes que prometerme que cuando nazca el bebé me dejaras dárselo a mis hermanas-se rió, una risa seca

-¿Y perderlo? Ni loco, se queda con nosotros-

-¡Por favor!-grite a modo de suplica-Si tu dejas que el crezca con mis hermanas yo accederé a estar contigo…a ayudarte en lo que quieras-el me miro, pareciendo dudar pero negó con la cabeza

-Si se los doy tendrá una arma en contra mía y no lo permitiré, ni siquiera estoy seguro de permitir que tus hermanas sigan con vida-

-¡No les hagas nada!-grite, exasperada; las Lamías a mi alrededor gruñeron y sisearon pero las ignore. El me miro y agacho la cabeza, pareciendo dolido

-Si ellas aceptan servirme… entonces no les pasara nada. Ellas también me agradan-

-Alexander, por favor…-gruño, de pronto molesto

-¡Deja de suplicar, Desiree!-alzo los brazos al aire-Tu nunca has sido de las que suplican y no me vengas con suplicas de mujer en apuros. Estarás conmigo y punto-

-¡Te matare si les haces algo! A ellas o a mi bebé, te persiguiere hasta el fin de mundo y con mascotas o sin ellas te destrozare en pedazos- su ira había encendido la mía, sin darme cuenta me había acercado a el de manera amenazadora. El me miro, pero ni se inmuto por mi amenaza; una lenta sonrisa cruzo su rostro, trato de tocar mi rostro pero aparte su mano. El sonrío aun más

-Mi hermosa Desiree, me encantas mas cuando amenazas y gruñes que cuando suplicas-suspiro-Tu nunca serás capaz de dañarme-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tus mascotas no me lo permitirás?-espete

-No-dijo-Por que tu no lo desearas-se movió tan rápido que apenas reaccione y antes de defenderme se movió hacia mi espalda y me rodeo con sus brazos, con uno de me obligo a ladear el cuello. Mordió con fuerza.

Grite y patalee, tratando de liberarme, las criaturas a mi alrededor chillaron y sisearon excitadas mientras yo sentía la sangre escurrirse por mi cuello y dirigirse a mi pecho; entonces Alexander coloco su brazo contra mi boca pero me resistí a beber a pesar de que fue mi primer instinto, en otro rápido movimiento el abrió un herida con una con una de sus manos soltándome un segundo en el que intente escaparme pero antes de lograrlo el me tenia de nuevo presa y obligándome a beber

-¡No!-

-¡Bebe de la maldita sangre o ahora mismo te convierto a ti y a tu bebé en almuerzo para mis lamías- con su mano hizo presión en mi mandíbula y a base de fuerza me obligo a abrir, trate de escupir la sangre que se regaba por mi boca y resistir la tentación de beber sin embargo aunque luche con fuerza, un poco del liquido de el atravesó mi garganta y antes de darme cuenta apretaba con fuerza su brazo contra mi boca, extasiada por el liquido.

-Eso es, cariño, bebe-fueron sus palabras y la primera sucesión de imágenes que me hicieron empujarlo pero el no me lo permitió, imposible. La conexión estaba hecha. Algo se removió en mi vientre.

Me deje caer laxa cerca de el mientras mi cuerpo se comenzaba a llenar de deseo por el vampiro ¡Que fácil es tener el control y la voluntad de alguien! Dentro de mi se genero una batalla entre lo que yo realmente deseaba y el deseo oculto que siempre sentí hacia a Alexander y que la conexión hacia mas fuerte y cegador para mi. Lo quería. Tal vez no lo amaba pero me sentía atraída a el, como un imán.

De pronto, el se retiro

-¡Dess, corre!-grito la voz de Rotzum y mire sorprendida como trataba de retener a Alexander y no ser atacado por las lamías

-¡Pero tu…!-el se vio tomado por Alexander y salio volando, de manera extraña Rotzum se retorció en el aire y logro caer sobre una de las lamías, antes de que Alexander pudiera alcanzarme Rotzum ya estaba sobre de el. Wuow, no sabía que fuera bueno peleando

-¡Corre!- mi lógica decía que corriera, pero mis pies no se movían

"¡Si no te mueves el padre de tu hijo estará distraído y a el bebé le pasara algo!"

"La caballería va en camino"

"¡Muévete!" la orden de Agatha fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis piernas corrieran en dirección a la salida. Algunas de las lamías corrieron en pos de mi y trataron de detenerme, caí al suelo cuando una se aventó a mi espalda y grite al tiempo que me asustada por el bebé. Antes de intentar quitármela de encima algo me la quito

-¡Thanatos!-grite al tiempo que veía como se lanzaba contra la criatura pero en mi ardió la urgencia de mi hijo de mantenerme alejada de la pelea, fue tan potente su deseo que mis propias piernas se movieron para correr, pero antes de lograrlo choque de plano contra una de las lamías que sin pensárselo rasgo mi vientre, tuve tiempo de dar un paso atrás pero aun así la herida fue profunda

-¡No!-grite, al tiempo que sostenía mi herida que comenzaba a sangrar, la temperatura de la piel se comenzó a calentar. Un dolor punzante se aferro en mi vientre y grite con fuerza-

-¡Dess, corre!-grito Agatha y note como la lamia que me había herido y que trataba de hacer un segundo ataque era detenido por Agatha que se le colgaba de espaldas, pareciendo una vaquera dominando a un caballo salvaje.

Con fuerza me alce para correr como me lo pedían, pero mis piernas estaban de pronto demasiado débiles, apenas avance un poco antes de que otra lamia tratara de alcanzarme, mordiendo mi cuello por atrás y clavando sus uñas sobre mi esternón. Grite como loca y trate de defenderme ¿Dónde estaban todos mis conocimientos de lucha ahora? Debo decir que el embarazo me hacia torpe en el intento.

-¡Ella no es tu almuerzo!-grito Leila y se lanzo contra la lamia que me tenía, en cuanto me dejo cai de rodilla y con un esfuerzo tremendo caí de lado sobre la tierra alrededor de la cueva.

Mi cuello palpitaba de las dos heridas que habían sido infligidas ahí, una que estaba sanando y la otra que en lugar de sanar estaba empezando, sentí la sangre nueva unirse a la sangre seca que estaba en mi pecho y bajaba hasta mi estomago, las garras que se habían clavado en el esternón habían hecho heridas profundas que comenzaban a quemar y ni hablar de la echa en mi vientre…mi bebé.

En cuanto tuve el pensamiento un terrible dolor cruzo toda mi espina dorsal y luego se enredo en mi vientre, lo que comenzó como un gemido era un doloroso grito de dolor que ya ni siquiera me permitía levantarme o estar pendiente a mi alrededor. Demonios, ni siquiera podía escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanas, que por el dolor punzante de mis sienes sabía que estaba ahí.

Otro grito.

Miedo.

¿Qué me pasaba…?

-¡Dees, abre tus putos ojos!- ¿Agatha?...si, creo que era ella-Por el puto lucifer mírame, oh mi vida ¿Qué le esta pasando?-

-¡Dessy, Sangra! ¡Que Dessy deje de sangrar!-

-¡Dadle sangre!-

-¡No! Rotzum tu no…estas sangrando mucho-

-¡La necesita! ¡Mi hijo la necesita!- abrí los ojos levemente, lo primero que encontré fue el rostro de Thanatos, alcance a notar que estaba desnudo

-¡Dessy!-grito, con alegría y preocupación. Alguien lo quito y rostros y formas se cernieron sobre mi. Jadee y grite mientras sostenia mi vientre

-¡Mi bebé!- solte cuando obtuve fuerza para hablar

-Lo sabemos, Dess. Esta bien, todo esta bien-la voz tranquilizadora de Agatha en lugar de funcionar me asusto mas. Así de grave era la situación para que ella usara el tono calmado que usaba Leila

-¡Mi bebé!-grite de nuevo y luego solté un alarido cuando otro calambre me invadió y me hizo retorcerme, entonces note que Rotzum tenía mi cabeza sobre su regazo y me sostenía mi cabeza entre sus manos. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por la impotencia y el miedo

-¡Trae a Phyros!-

-Phyros nos espera en la mansión el no puede venir hasta que estemos en territorio neutral-

-¡Tráelo!-grite histérica

-¡Hay que llevárnosla!-

-¡Necesitamos estabilizarla!- gire mi cabeza levemente y por un espacio que había entre los seres que se amontonaban a mi alrededor note los cuerpos caídos de las lamías y cerca de ellas, Alexander estaba arrodillado, sostenido por Donovan y rodeado por Reuben y Athan. Me miraba a mi, directamente a mi, asustado y nervioso

"Perdóname amor…oh por dios…amor. Resiste, te pondrás bien. Se pondrán bien"

-¡Mátenlo!-grite histérica, señalando hacia el y usando toda mi fuerza para pedir algo que la sangre de Alexander en mi me hacía no desear-¡Desgárrenlo vivo! ¡No lo quiero vivo si algo le pasa a mi bebé- el agacho la cabeza, derrotado y eso me enfureció solo que no pude concentrarme en la furia antes de que el dolor me golpeara otra vez.

Me retorcí mientras trataba de sostener mi vientre ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi bebé? ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada?

-Dess, aquí-abri levemente los ojos y vi un antebrazo donde había una herida profunda, gruñi y trate de alejarme

"**Es Byron, Dess, es su sangre"**

"¡No quiero sangre! Quiero que mi bebé este bien"

"_Bebé de la sangre, necesitamos cortar el veneno de la lamia para poder moverte y llevarte a Phyros_"

"¡Que venga el"

"**¡No puede! Phenuma no lo deja venir, no quiere que intervenga en un problema interno de especies. Solo nos puede ayudar si vamos a el en la mansión"**

"_Y no podemos moverte hasta sanar un poco, aunque sea un poco la herida"_

"**Byron te da su sangre"** la preocupación y premura me hizo reaccionar y morder el brazo que no se alejaba de mi, escuche a Byron gruñir pero me limite a beber tanta sangre como fuera posible pasar por mi garganta. Pronto tuvieron que quitarme la vena por que estaba bebiendo demasiada pero antes de quejarme otro brazo se colocaba delante de mi y yo mordía fuerte, mis colmillos llegaron incluso a tocar el hueso

"_¡Puta madre! Sigue así y pregúntame si te vuelvo a dar mi vena"_

-No esta curando…-dijo Leila en voz baja pero alcance a escuchar, solloce y apreté mas con fuerza

"_Dejarme marca no hará que me salga mas sangre"_

"**Tranquilízate, Dess"**

-¡Con eso tiene que bastar!-dijo Rotzum cerca de mi-Maldita sea, tenemos que llevarla ante Phyros pronto-

-¡No deja de sangrar!-grito Agatha en respuesta

-¡Por eso mismo!-sentí como alguien me movía y Agatha peleaba para que la soltara, gruñí y forceje un poco antes de que otra punzada de dolor que pensé que había arremetido me recorrió todo el cuerpo con espasmos que fueron acompañados de gritos de agonía.

-¿Yasira? Quédate conmigo, por favor…estoy aquí ¿si? Todo estara bien, tu y el bebé estarán bien, aquí estoy-

-¿Rotzum?-susurre

-Aquí estoy, Yasira…- mi músculos se tensaban y se destensaban, suspire fuerte, el dolor venía pero de pronto me parecía lejano. Inservible

-Te quiero, Rotzum…-

-Yo te amo, Yasira-dije para mi pero me parecía que lo decía a otra persona a alguien mas que estaba muy lejos de mi

"**¡No!"**

"_¡No te duermas, Dess"_

"Bebí demasiado…"

"**¡Mantente despierta!"**

"No puedo…" y por segunda vez. Perdí el conocimiento

Colores, divagaciones…

Aire frío, dolor, mucho blanco…

El llanto de un bebé

-¿Dessy?-una voz de niña, una voz que nunca e olvidado-¿Dessy despierta, la enfermera traera al bebé-

-¿Charity?-susurre, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza, tratando de aclararme

-¡Desdemona!-grita ella y sonrió a mi pesar con el nombre que me ha puesto desde que la deje leer Shakespeare

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?-pronto la miro, sus ojos azules como los miós me miran con escepticismo mientras parpadea, su cabello crea un marco hermoso.

De nuevo mi pequeña de 14 años.

-¿Qué paso? Pues que mi sobrino ya quiso venir al mundo y con eso te respondo la segundo pregunta pues obviamente estas en el hospital-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- suspiro

-Ya se que soy joven pero no tan joven. Papá fue a terminar unos papeleos y Mamá fue a descansar. ¡Vaya susto que nos diste!-

-¿Susto?-

-Pues que a media boda se te ocurre romper fuente. Vaya suerte tiene mi cuñado, creo que el bebé estaba apurado por comer pastel-se rió, divertida

-¿Cuñado?- bufó

-Pues si que andas distraída ¡Tu esposo! El padre de tu hijo, al hombre que tuvieron que darle puntadas en la frente por que se desmayo cuando estaba contigo al quirófano ¡Y yo que lo hacia mas fuerte!-

-Quirofano…-mi siguiente pregunta fue cortada por una mujer mayor vestida de blanco que traía un traje de blanco, empujando una incubadora.

Me sonrío antes de colocar la encubadota a mi lado y abrirla, con sumo cuidado saco a un bebe cubierto en sabanas que me entrego.

Entro tan fácilmente en mis brazos, su peso, su calor…todo era lo correcto. Mire su pequeño rostro, redondo y de mejillas sonrosadas, bostezo dejándome ver sus encías sin dientes antes soltar un ligero lagrimeo. Cabellos castaños se asomaban por su cabecita

-Es…-

-Hermoso y con eso se que se parece a su padre. Por suerte-

-No seas una pesada-le dije mirándola con reproche antes de mirar al bebé-Es tan hermosa…-Charity soltó una risita, la mire y luego a la enfermera que parecía mirarme divertida

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Usted tuvo un niño, señorita Sheyman-

-¿Un niño?-pregunte estupefacta-No eso no puede ser…el doctor me dijo que sería niña-

-No, Dess, recuerda…sería un niño-

-No es…-

-¡Estas despierta! Que demonios, yo quería estar aquí cuando vieras a nuestro hijo por primera vez-mire hacia delante, asustada ante la voz.

Parpadee sorprendida cuando ese rostro, ligeramente diferente entro en mi mente

-¿Rotzum?-

-¿Pues quien mas, Amor?-

-Pero…pero…-

-Que manera de recibir a tu esposo y padre de tu hijo-dijo Charity divertida, la mire a ella, al bebé, la enfermera y finalmente a mi…esposo.

-Pero tu eres un elfo…-

-No…-

-Yo no…-empecé a respirar mas fuerte-Yo no estoy despierta…esta no es mi realidad-

-Dess ¿de que hablas? Claro que estas despierta…-

-No, no lo estoy- dije, mire al bebé ¿podría llevármelo a la realidad?

-Dess, estas despierta-insistió mi hermana

-¡No!-grite y apretando al bebé contra mi pecho retrocedí de aquellos fantasmas-¡Déjenme con mi bebé!¡Lárguense!-

-¡Desiree!-grito Rotzum que intentaba acercase

-¡No te acerques!-

-¡Desiree por dios, tranquilízate!-me levante de un salto en la cama, sentí el jaloneo de la intravenosa en mi mano, pero no me importo y no reaccione ante la sangre.

Sangre...

Mire hacia las gotitas de sangre que se escurrían de mi mano pero no sentí…nada. Empecé a híper ventilar, mientras el bebé que sostenía comenzaba a llorar, la gente en la habitación me miraba con miedo pero no se movían, asustados de mi. ¿Temían que yo le hiciera algo a mi bebé? Eso nunca…

Pero esta no era mi realiad, no lo era, yo sabía cual era mi realidad y definitivamente no era esta.

-¡Agatha!-grite asustada al aire, los demas parpadearon sorprendidos-¡Leila! ¿Dónde están? ¡Thanatos!-

-Vaya, si que sabes diferenciar-dijo una voz y me gire ante una chica que entraba en la habitación con paso tranquilo. Cabello rubio rizado, ojos caleidoscopios donde predominaba el rojo y una sonrisa que era mas letal que angelical. Phenuma.

-¡Dess!-grito una voz y Phenuma se hizo a un lado, Agatha y Leila entraron corriendo

-¡Vuelve!-

-¡Regresa, Dess!

-¡El bebé!-Phenuma rió levemente mientra mis hermanas parecían correr lentamente hacia mi

-Pues no diferencias mucho después de todo. Y yo que me sentí impresionada

-¡Dess!-

-¡Dess!-

"**¡Dess!"**

"_¡Dess, Vuelve!"_

Jadee y me levante, mientras trataba de atrapar el aire a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo pesado, lento. El aire que no necesitaba entro en mi. Alguien me sostenía

-¡Oh dios, Dess!-grito alguien cerca de mi, no reaccione. Me deje caer. Pesada, estaba muy pesada; parpadee tratando de aclarar la situación. Algo lamió mi mejilla y gimió. Thanatos.

-Dess, mirame-la voz de Phyros llevaba un tono autoritario que me hizo obedecer al instante. Estaba a mi izquierda, parecía molesto-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Cómo esta mi bebé?- lleve mis manos a mi vientre, bajo mi toque sentí como crujía y se contorsionaba, tratando de regresar a su forma natural-¿Dónde esta mi bebé?- todos se miraron entre si

-¿Dónde esta Rotzum?-

-Dess, dime como te sientes-

-¿Dónde esta mi bebé?-alce la voz, las manos de Agatha y Leila, que tenían atrapadas las mías tomaron un apretón fuerte.

-Tu bebé no sobrevivió-dijo la voz seca e indiferente de Phenuma entre ellos

-No-mi mente trataba de reaccionar, de buscar la mentira en las palabras

-Dess…-dijo Agatha

-Mi bebé tiene espiritu fuerte…el quiere conocerme ¿Dónde esta mi bebé?-

-El veneno de lamia fue mucho y el que Alexander te obligara a conectar con el, hizo que no lo resistiera el bebé. Todo fue mucho incluso para un alma fuerte-

-¡Es mentira!-grite-¡Lo dices por que odias la idea de que yo sea madre y tu no!-el rostro de Phenuma se contorsiono en ira, dio un paso hacia pero Phyros la detuvo colandose frente a ella

-Déjala, Phenuma-

-¡Esa maldita perra me ha insultado! Yo la ayudo ¿y eso recibo?-

-Esta afectada, vete…-

-¡La matare!-

-¿Dónde esta mi bebé?-dije al tiempo que trataba de levantarme, lejanamente note que Donovan me había sostenido en su regazo y que estaba bañado en sangre. Todos ahí lo estaban.

-Dess…-dijo la voz dolida de Donovan, me levante, mis piernas aun tratando de recuperarse. Phenuma me miro con desdén antes de mirar a Phyros y desaparecer. El me miro un segundo con pesar antes de hacer lo mismo que su hermana

-¡Donde esta mi bebé!-

-¡El bebé murió!-grito Leila, con la voz contorsionada en dolor-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Esta muerto…-y con eso se tiro al suelo y se echo a llorar, Kaeden a su lado se dejo caer junto a ella y la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba

-Mi bebé, mi bebé, mi bebé-el no estaba muerto, era mentira, otro sueño cruel. Yo lo había sostenido entre mis brazos, yo…

Un lamento me saco de mi ensoñación y me gire a una de las esquinas, un bulto que se convulsionaba, la forma del bulto tardo en tomar forma, fue hasta que alzo sus ojos castaños anegados en lágrimas que lo reconocí. Rotzum.

Estaba tirado en el piso, ensangrentado y sosteniendo algo pequeño entre sus brazos. Un bulto, jadee en cuanto alcance a notar una mano pequeña. Sin vida. Mi bebé.

Rotzum tenía a mi bebé, mi bebé que no respiraba y su corazón no palpitaba. Mis ojos fueron del bulto al elfo que me miraba, la tragedia en sus ojos

-Se supone que debías protegernos…-susurre, el se encogió como si lo hubiera golpeado

-Dess…-susurro Agatha cerca de mi, toco mi hombro

-¡No!-grite y la empuje-¡No, no, no!- y con la misma corri, lejos de la pena de todo.

Escuche quien grito mi nombre y escuche pisadas tras de mi. Tarde un poco en reconocer a Thanatos pero eso no detuvo mi carrera.

Mi hijo muerto.

Mi hijo muerto.

Mi hijo muerto.

No otra vez, por dios…no otra vez. No otra puñetera vez. Los ojos me lagrimeaban y soltaba jadeos mientras corría tan lejos como podía. Tan lejos del lugar donde olía a muerte, muerte de mi hijo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué?

De pronto, una fugaz imagen del bebé de mi sueño regreso. Lleno de vida, bostezando…

Quería volver a ese sueño.


	26. Epilogo: Dolor y Superación

**Vale. Final, la verdad quiero agradecer a los que me siguieron hasta aqui y comentaron, tambien a los que no. Gracias a aquellos que me dijieron que yo era buena escribiendo o como dijieron otras: _hm definitivamente Stephenie Meyer debería leer y aprender. _Comentarios como esos me levantaban una sonrisa y devolvian luz a mis dias amargos. **

**Los jalones de pelos, los dias secos sin inspiracion y las peleas internas con mis personajes son solo para que ustedes sientan tanto aprecio y emocion como yo. Gracias, en serio. Y aqui le corto por que me pondre sentimental y eso xD...Vale, lean y disfruten este cap y luego podran reirse como locas como yo con los especiales xD...AME hacerlos.**

**¡Oh! y mas importante, la segunda parte ya esta en...proceso, la tendre dentro de poco xD**

**Pd. No solo Dess es un dolor de cabeza (yo me entiendo) Nos vemos en la segunda parte _¡No olviden REVIEW!_**

**Epilogo:**

**Capitulo. 26 Dolor y Superación**

"**Dess, cariño…no puedes quedarte encerrada ahí"**

"_Sal de un…vez, por favor Dess"_

"Déjenme" susurré, mis hermanas venían como era de esperarse una vez al día para intentar sacarme de la cueva en la que me había internado, por suerte hace días que habían desertado de la idea de entrar ellas mismas por que eso solo empeoraba las cosas sin embargo eso no evitaba que trataran de hablar conmigo a través de los pensamientos.

"_Dess, no solo a ti te dolió lo que paso…"_

"**Mucho aquí estamos sufriendo y sufrimos mas al verte…así"**

"Entonces olvídense de mi" y con eso di cierre mental que sabía, ya no intentarían traspasar. Un bulto en la entrada lloriqueo y se removió; mirándome con esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza que lograba sentir dentro de mi pero que sin embargo, no lograba moverme. El, por el contrario se había vuelto un firme guardián de lo que yo en secreto había declarado mi tumba.

Aquí era donde moriría o solo dejaría mi cuerpo sediento de sangre hasta que ya no pudiera mas, hasta que cayera en el letargo donde podría soñar. Soñar con ese ser que no había logrado tener entre mis brazos. No una vez, si no dos ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo no estaba cualificada para ser madre? ¿Si era así, por que me dejaban probar la manzana que nunca comería? ¿Por qué me hacían anhelarla tanto y creer que sería mía para luego quitármela?

Thanatos volvió a gimotear, con su cabeza sobre sus patas y sin dejar de verme, había intentado que se fuera o se alimentara pero el se negaba a moverse de ahí y atacaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a la cueva. A excepción de mis hermanas pero ellas ya no volvían. Ya nadie lo hacía.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, con las piernas flexionadas hacía mi cuerpo y abrazadas por mi. Era tal el vacío que sentía, el dolor de saber que mi vientre ya no estaba hinchado y creando vida. Ningún bebé esperando conocerme. Ni siquiera había intentado darle nombre, ni siquiera me lo había imaginado con presuroso detalle pero aun así se había colado tan hondo en mi interior…

Un ruido, un ligero gruñido de Thanatos y unos pasos acercándose ¿Qué no entendían que quería estar sola?

Alce mi rostro con furia para gritarle al invasor que se alejara pero las palabras se murieron en mi boca ante el ser delante de mi; ahí había un dolor tan infinito que casi se podía comparar con el mío, parecía un ángel caído que ya no esperaba levantarse, solo pudrirse.

-Desiree…-susurro por lo bajo y mi nombre en su voz me causo una agonía terrible. El me entendía, mi garganta quemo

-¿Por qué otra vez?-susurre con voz ronca, el inhalo aire y lo dejo ir, sus hombros se hundieron y las lagrimas brillaron en sus ojos. Antes de pensarlo me lance a sus brazos con un grito de agonía, el me capturo y me sostuvo con fuerza. Mis piernas rodearon su cadera y me apreté con fuerza a el, deseando fundirme en el por primera vez. Deseando que el me tomara dentro de su cuerpo y con eso me hiciera regresar a algún lugar donde el dolor no se fuera.

Llore, grite y gimotee mientras enterraba profundamente las uñas en su espalda y escondía mi rostro en su hombro que estaba por alguna razón, perfectamente adaptado para dejarme descansar ahí y sufrir. El temblaba y sollozaba ¿Cómo el podía llorar? ¿Cómo el podía sufrir un dolor ajeno? Yo que solo le daba desprecio e indiferencia en el mejor de los caso ¿Por qué aun así lloraba por mi?

Donován se dejo caer al suelo y logro acomodarme en su regazo, me sostuvo como si fuera una pequeña, un niña triste por alguna razón extraña. Pero yo no era una niña y conocía de sobra el dolor que llamaba a mi agonía. No se, no definí cuanto tiempo paso, cuantas lagrimas derrame pero se, que derrame tantas como no me había permitido desde el momento en que me dijeron las palabras "Tu bebé esta muerto" Aquí, con Donovan sosteniéndome era capaz de conjurar la realidad y el dolor de todo lo que no había logrado ni siquiera cuando vi la pequeña manita sin vida o el rostro contorsionado de dolor del padre. Aquí, con Donovan sosteniéndome, era capaz de acceder a todos mis sentimientos y expresarlo con la misma potencia con la que ellos me atacaban

-Dess, tienes que alimentarte…-

-No…-guardamos silencio antes de que los últimos gimoteos escaparan de mi. El día claro que había entrado por la abertura de la cueva ahora era una noche cerrada. Los ojos de mi cachorro eran dos faros en la oscuridad.

-Hace mucho que no te sostenía de esta manera...-susurró Donovan y me apretó con fuerza, yo se lo permití-Hubo una ocasión en la que pude cargarte así y debo decir que fue la vez en que decidí que no solo serías mi favorita si no que daría la vida por ti-guardo silencio

-¿Cuándo…?-pregunte por lo bajo, el acaricio mis hombros como si intentara darme calor

-Tenías alrededor de 6 años. Una amiga tuya y su madre te habían llevado con ellas a pasar el día en un parque de diversiones. Estuve alrededor de ti todo el tiempo, casi a punto de ser arrestado por comportamiento sospechoso-el humor triste se sentía en sus palabras, a mi costa, sonreí-Para cuando llego la tarde esa batería inagotable que tenías había dado de si, subieron al camión que las llevaría de regreso a casa y yo subí con ustedes y me senté. Pero ustedes no tenían puesto y a la señora le costaba cargar a su hija que dormía en sus brazos y tu prácticamente caías inconciente del sueño-suspiro-La señora estaba cerca de mi y sin poder darse abasto entre las dos pequeñas que se dormían a su cuidado, entonces le sonreí y le pregunte si me permitía cargarte para que durmieras. Ella me miro con desconfianza por rato interminable y estuvo a punto de negarse hasta que tu te tambaleaste por un bache en el camino, la mujer cedió y te pidió que te acercaras a mi…-

-¿Lo hice?-pregunte por lo bajo

-Me miraste a los ojos largo rato, tanto que debo admitir que me puse nervioso, por primera vez tus pequeños ojos me vieron y yo quede irremediablemente atrapado en esa mirada. Entonces me tendiste tus brazos y yo te subí a mi regazo… te acomodaste tan fácilmente en mi-inconcientemente me abrazo un poco mas-Tu aroma fue una tentación, pero algo agradable, olías a niña y sudor. Miraste hacía mi y sonreíste antes de acomodarte en mi pecho y llevarte el pulgar a la boca y dormirte en mis brazos…-otra vez el silencio

-A mi madre le costo quitarme esa costumbre…-rió por lo bajo

-Si, lo supe, llego al punto de embárrate el dedo con chile-

-Mala madre…-suspiro

-Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, cuando me diste tu confianza libremente para sostenerte y cuidar de ti mientras dormí. Me sentí poderoso. Comprendí por que los padres adoraban a sus hijos y les perdonaban todo, comprendí por que los amaban incluso antes de nacer.-trago aire y lo soltó-Y mientras tu dormías yo me sentía soñar, soñé con todo lo que pudo ser si yo fuera humano aún. Sería yo quien te llevara a los parques, quien jugaría contigo. Sería tu tío favorito y tu mi sobrina favorita, incluso pensé que cuando yo me casara al fin con una humana y tuviera una hija. Tu serías pequeña y te pondrías celosa al principio pero luego para ti seria como otra hermana a parte de Charity y las tres jugarían mientras yo las vigilo desde la casa y sonrío ante sus juegos. Con desesperación desee volver a ser humano, para no tener que ocultarme de ti, para sostenerte entre mis brazos siempre…-

-Pero no eras humano-

-Y el sueño termino, cuando la señora te despertó por que tenían que bajar. Tu abriste los ojos y me miraste. Sonreíste de esa manera adormilada antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irte con la señora que me daba las gracias…- nos quedamos callados, sintiéndonos. Repitiendo ese momento por alguna extraña razón, aunque yo no lo recordaba las palabra de Donovan me hicieron imaginarme otra vez siendo una niña y sostenida por el

-¿Cómo esta… como esta Rotzum?-suspiro

-¿No te lo han dicho tús hermanas?-

-Solo…solo me dijeron cuando el se fue, después de llorar por mucho tiempo y quedarse ahí. Se llevo a…-trague-le fue a hacer un entierro y les dijo que me diría a través de Phyros donde estaba por si quería ir…después me desligue de cualquier información ¿Cómo está?-

-Nadie lo sabe, no a regresado y Phyros vuelve solo y no lo menciona-

-¿Y Kaeden, el no da información de Rotzum?-suspiro

-Kaeden le ha pedido a Phyros ya no estar a su servicio. Después de lo que paso dijo que ya no se sentía con fuerza de quedar como un agente externo. Sufría con su raza-acerco sus labios a mi oído-De no ser por el, Leila se habría derrumbado, lloró por tiempo interminable y luego se enfureció, destruyo un par de cosas pero Kaeden siempre estuvo a su lado para protegerla…-

-Me alegro…-susurre-Ella…El es bueno para ella-suspire-¿Y Agatha?-

-Ella…parece tomárselo bien… Se quedo por tiempo interminable sentada en tu cuarto, sin llorar ni hacer nada, después fue a hacer compras y luego a cazar. Si no es por Athan que la detuvo se habría alimentado en exceso pero fuera de eso…parece estar bien-

-Agatha nunca demuestra que esta mal…-me acurruque mas dentro de nuestro abrazo. Quería preguntar pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría yo misma ante la pregunta y la respuesta

-Alexander fue asesinado…-susurró, me sorprendí que entendiera el rumbo de mis pensamientos-Ni aunque Athan o los otros líderes hubieran tratado de tener piedad, Phyros no la tuvo… en cuanto te vio, herida y a punto de morir fue…fue como si algo lo poseyera. No quedo ni rastro de Alexander para cuando Phyros desato su ira…a su favor diré que ni siquiera grito y créeme, ante lo que vi, yo mismo me hubiera permitido gritar-

-El ya no volverá a molestar…-ni a sonreír, ni a causar mal… ¿Por qué una parte de mi parecía dolida?

-No, no lo hará…-

-Pero no tenía que llevarse a mi bebé en su camino…-solloce, de pronto la voz rota. Ante la flaqueza de mis sentimientos Donovan me sostuvo con fuerza y comencé a llorar

-Shh, Dess, Shhhh-Donova me mecía

-¿Por que? ¿Por que Alexander se lo llevo? ¿Por qué permitió que las lamías me atacaran…?-

-Hay muchos por que y muchos hubiera como para tratar de entenderlos y responder a todos. ¿Y si yo hubiera estado mas atento? ¿Y si hubiéramos evitado que te obstinaras en llevar a Thanatos de caza?-

-¿Y si lo hubiéramos matado desde hace mucho?-

-¿Y si Rotzum se hubiera quedado contigo?-suspiro-Hay muchos a los que podemos culpar, no solo a Alexander pero al final, todos los hubiera y por que no valen nada. Paso lo que paso y no hay forma de haberlo cambiado…yo…yo mismo estoy feliz de que el resultado fuera…-inhalo aire-Tu misma estuviste a punto de irte, te vi…prácticamente humana de nuevo, vi como palidecías, Phenuma dijo que tu alma se estaba yendo si no es por que Phyros la obligo a darte vida. Yo no te tendría en mis brazos de ser así y jamás me lo habría perdonado…-

-¿Por qué Phenuma no salvo a mi bebé?-

-Lo intentaron, pero necesitaba la ayuda de todos sus hermanos y uno de ellos se negó a regresar la vida. Es firme creyente de que a la muerte no puede darsele vuelta atrás… Phyros mismo se enfureció ante eso y alego que era una criatura única a la que dejaban ir pero el contesto que si moría era por que no estaba destinado a existir en primera estancia-

-¿Ellos estuvieron ahí?-negó con la cabeza

-Era como…como una voz en la cabeza. Phyros gritaba al aire y era este mismo el que le contestaba…pero nunca se aparecieron ante nosotros-

-Desgraciados…-

-Andrew…- me separe de el para mirarlo sorprendida

-Es el nombre que me hubiera gustado que le pusieras…si fuera niño y me hubieras pedido opinión-lo mire y luego, lentamente, asentí

-Me gusta…Andrew…-sonrió débilmente

-Aunque no sonaría muy elfico- me reí por lo bajo

-No, no lo haría-suspire, el me observo

-¿Qué harás? Con respecto a Rotzum- me moví entre nuestro abrazo y me acomode deforma que le daba la espalda, el abrió las piernas y yo me acomode en el hueco mientras me recargaba en su espalda, guíe sus manos para que me rodearan. Mire hacia la entrada, Thanatos había alzado la cabeza y me observaba

-Le dije palabras crueles…-susurre-Yo no podría verle a la cara… ahora. Siento que no solo lo defraude al darle el hijo que deseaba si no que fui cruel cuando ha sido tan…comprensivo-

-Estabas herida, uno no puede evitar decir lo que dice cuando…esta herido-deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro

-Yo le quiero…-

-Pero no le amas…-inhale el aire y lo deje ir. Era tan egoísta y cruel ver que mientras el me había entregado todo yo no había sido capaz de darle ni siquiera un hijo

-¿Qué esta mal en mi?-susurre, mirando su mentón, delineándolo con los ojos

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu has visto mi vida ¿Por qué nunca puedo entregarme? Rotzum dijo que yo…yo provocaba que la gente me amara pero yo nunca devolvía el favor ¿Por qué cuando alguien habla de amarme yo salgo huyendo como cobarde?-se quedo callado, sus dedos jugaban con mi camisa y su mentón estaba recargado sobre mi hombro

-Te asusta lo complicado…-suspiro-Cuando era joven no te interesaba el amor. Si el sexo, pero no el amor. Sin embargo cuando tus padres te dejaron, cuando te viste sola en el mundo pareció que algo cambio en ti. Te asustaba entregarte y ser rechazada-

-¿Tu crees?-alce ligeramente una mano en dirección de Thanatos, el movió hacia atrás sus orejas antes de dar unos pasos dubitativos hacía mi, cuando le inste en avanzar mas, corrió hacía mi y después de lamer mi mejilla se echo en mi regazo, moviendo la cola tan rápido como la hélice de un helicóptero

-Es lo que pienso…pero no estoy seguro-suspire con pesar

-Yo ni siquiera lo se…solo se que aunque lo intente yo no puedo…amar a alguien-

-Amas a tus hermanas-susurro en mi oído-A Thanatos e incluso a Charity y Serenity-

-¿Pero por que no logro amar a un hombre?-susurre- Yo me resisto cuando alguien demuestra un interés amoroso en mi… Rotzum no se lo merece-acaricie la oreja de Thanatos-En palabras que seguramente usara Agatha, Soy una perra…-

-No lo haces a propósito-

-Bien, al menos ya tengo una excusa-nos quedamos callados

-¿Tienes una excusa para permanecer aquí?- me tense

-Podría conseguirla…-dije dubitativa. El suspiro

-Te acabas de acusar de ser egoísta y que no te gusta. Pero egoístamente te quedas aquí sabiendo cuanto lastima a todos-

-No estoy lista para volver a la…mansión o ver las caras de todos con su lastima- de manera sorpresiva beso mi mejilla, el escalofrío que me recorrió fue solo la conmoción

-No tienes que volver…podrías…podrías quedarte conmigo en la cabaña donde estoy-lo mire sorprendida

-Yo no…-

-Se que todavía no soy de tu agrado-se apresuro a decir y con ello sentí vergüenza ya que ¿Si no era de mi agrado por que estaba teniendo tanta intimidad?-Pero no tienes que estar a mi alrededor y Mercy esta conmigo así que no tendríamos que soportarnos mutuamente en el silencio-

-Me gusta la idea…-susurre

-Bien…-sonrió-¿Salimos?-inhale aire con fuerza y lo deje ir lentamente. Con esfuerzo me levante y Thanatos se alzo en seguida, contento al ver que me alzaba por primera vez

-Necesito alimentarme-

-Definitivamente…-

-Y Thanatos necesita comer…-

-Yo me ocupo de el…-lo miro-Si puedes asegurarme que no me usara de alimento…-mire a mi cachorro que daba vueltas sobre si mientras soltaba pequeños ladridos de emoción

-No…yo…quiero llevarlo yo-comencé a caminar hacía la salida y era sorprendente que aunque mis piernas hubieran estado en desuso por días, podía levantarme fácilmente aunque si estaba un poco cansada por la falta de sangre

-¿Iras a la ciudad?-suspire

-Cazare un poco en el bosque con Thanatos antes de adentrarme…-

-Tampoco caces en exceso…-lo mire, estábamos justo en la entrada y la luna le daba a su aspecto una imagen platina. Era bello, fantasmal y bello

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi-susurre-En serio, Donovan, me facilitarías el odiarte si fueras menos…amable y protector conmigo-sonrío, algo que pretendía ser disculpa al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos

-Cuestión de costumbre…-miro hacía arriba-Además, eres lo único cercano que tengo a una familia o a mi pasado ¿Cómo podría simplemente odiarte en respuesta?-

-No lo se, pero inténtalo-le di la espalda y camine hacia el bosque.

No di ni tres pasos cuando me detuve en seco al ver a Byron parado ahí, recargado sobre el árbol mas cercano mientras miraba el cielo a través de las ramas. Se giro a verme y después a Donovan a quien asintió a modo de saludo

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-pregunte por lo bajo, nunca había detectado su presencia. Se encogió de hombros

-Un tiempo…-

-Ha cuidado tu entrada desde casi el mismo tiempo que te encerraste…-mire a Donovan sorprendida, me gire a verlo

-Yo… ¿En serio?-como respuesta se encogió de hombros-¿Por qué?-

-No quería que nada te pasara-nos miramos largo rato, me gire lentamente a Donovan, apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando el hablo

-Les dejo espacio, que Byron te lleve de caza y luego a mi cabaña yo iré por tus cosas-

-Gracias-se encogió de hombros, dio un paso y luego miro a mi cachorro-¿Quieres que…?-

-No, no quiero perderlo de vista-

-Como gustes- y echo a correr. Thanatos al captar que no nos iríamos tan fácilmente se sentó a un lado mío, mirando a Byron. Como yo.

-Gracias…-el me miro y luego bajo su vista a la tierra-Por cuidarme por…todo-

-No es que me molestara el bebé-susurro, yo tuve un escalofrío

-Pero nunca estabas cerca…creí que…-

-Tenía siete años cuando mi madre y mi hermano murieron-dijo, con voz clara, parpadee

-¿Qué?- se paso la mano por los cabellos

-Cuando era joven, mi madre se embarazo. Por aquel entonces la hembra no debía salir cuando estaba embarazada y usualmente se le apartaba-metió las manos a los bolsillos-Yo era pequeño y caprichoso por aquel; en lo único que pensaba era en salir a jugar y estar con mi madre. Mi padre me decía que debía mantenerme alejado de mi madre para que ella pudiera dar a luz a mi hermano…pero yo no obedecía nunca-me miro sonriente

-Lo se- le correspondí la sonrisa. Camino hacia mi y se coloco frente a frente, sin pensar si estaba mal o que recientemente había tenido una clase de intimidad con otro macho acorte la distancia entre nosotros y lo abrace, el me rodeo en seguida.

Thanatos gruño y mordió mi pantalón intentando alejarme pero al poco se dio por vencido, soltó un bufido antes de volver a sentarse

"_Que facil te regalas…"_

"**¿No se supone que estas emparejada ya?"**

"Estoy recibiendo consuelo" susurre, divertida

"_Aham…claro…hermana, si no quieres el titulo entonces deja de actuar como la fácil"_

"Ugh…las odio"

"_A nosotros también nos alegra que estés de vuelta"_

"**Iremos a verte a la cabaña de Donovan"**

"_Ya dilo, lo amas, lo deseas…quieres desnudarlo y…"_

"Agatha"

"_¿Siiiiii?"_

"Escuche que hay un descuento hoy en el centro comercial"

"_Pf…Si crees que caire fácilmente, estas idiota. No has ido a la ciudad o comunicado con algún ser como para saberlo_…"

"**Tal vez no…pero de hecho…acertó**" un segundo de silencio

"_¿En serio?"_ apremio Agatha, Leila y yo reímos

"**Si, algo así de compre todo lo que pueda… ¿o era venta nocturna?"**

"_¿Dónde esta mi tarjeta?"_ exigió ella antes de desaparecer

"Gracias"

"**Como dije, feliz de tenerte devuelta ¿hablamos después?"**

"Lo necesitamos, si"

"**Te quiero…"**

"Yo igual"

-¿Qué paso?-susurre a Byron

-Un día que mi padre no estaba… yo quería ir a pasear por el bosque que colindaba con la casa, quería llevar a mi madre. Ella dijo que estaba cansada y su dama me pidió que me retirara pero insistí tanto, llore en su puerta hasta que ella abrió y acepto llevarme-

-Quien no lo haría…-

-Ella se tropezó en el bosque cuando caminábamos-susurro-Comenzó a sangrar y a sangrar. Me pidió que fuera por ayuda pero no quería dejarla; me dijo que hacer pero aun así…para cuando nos encontraron ya era muy tarde para salvarla…o al bebé-

-Byron…-me tense, el me apretó con mas fuerza

-Mi padre nunca me perdono eso, ni que no hubiera ido por ayuda…-suspiro-El decía que si me hubiera limitado a estar apartado de ella, estaría viva. Yo la mate-

-Eras un niño…-

-En aquel entonces pero aun lo considero imperdonable-inhalo aire-Por eso cuando tu te embarazaste…yo…-

-Te entiendo…-dije, apartándome y sonriéndole-No tienes que explicarlo, lo entiendo-me puse de puntillas y bese levemente sus labios-Ahora… ¿te apetece llevarme a cenar?- se puso a mi lado y me tomo por el brazo para guiarme con galantería. Me reí sin poder evitarlo y lo seguí dentro del bosque

-¿Será esto como una cita?-sonreímos

-Bueno, podrías considerarlo pero sabes que usualmente, cuando tengo una cita tiendo a comer de mi cita-bufó

-Deberías pensar en ese detalle…creo que así nunca llegaras a ningún lado con nadie- suspire melodramáticamente

-Si, lo se…pero es que siempre son tan deliciosos- sonrió para mi

-Aunque hay formas en las que me gustaría ser devorado por ti-una mirada de coqueteo antes de echarnos a correr.

Mi primera caza fue un ciervo que después de beber suficiente sangre le di a Thanatos para que lo comiera; me senté en el suelo, cerca de el mientras devoraba, me sentía mas fuerte al menos lo suficiente para tener tiempo de ir a la ciudad.

-Creo que no tendras muchos tiempo para cazar de la manera amable-dijo Byron, parado a mi lado, lo mire

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, no tienes el mejor…aspecto-mire hacia abajo y note lo que decía, mi ropa estaba sucia en el mejor de los casos y rota en el peor. Parecía una pordiosera o una drogadicta

-Vale, tendrá que ser por el lado descortés-resumí, nos quedamos en silencio, Thanatos arranco un gran pedazo de carne del muslo del ciervo y prácticamente lo trago

-Thany, con lentitud, no quiero que te atragantes-miro hacía mi y movió la cola, soltó un pequeño ladrido que parecía decir "esta bien" antes de volver a su comida. Deje ir aire, mientras lo observaba

Dessy estaba sola y perdida como yo…

Suspire al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de mi hijo; yo aquella tarde había querido estar sola, asustada de mi presentación a los vampiros, me sentía perdida hasta que el llego a mi y olvide todo ¿Acaso una parte de mi sabía lo que el significaría para mi? Ahora tenía una clase de pavor de perderlo de vista y que desapareciera en un santiamén. No quería perder al único que tendría jamás.

Nunca.

El se estaba volviendo la esfera donde todo el amor que yo pudiera sentir como madre se guardaba. Si el se iba, aquella parte de mi se moriría y se llevaría al resto de mi. No lo había visto a través de mi dolor al acabar de perder un hijo pero que Thanatos estuviera ahí, donde pudiera verlo mientras intentaba hacer una clase de suicidio vampiro fue la salvación de mi propia mente. De no estar allí, yo simplemente me habría suicidado en el momento en que vi aquella pequeña manita sin vida…

Thanatos alzo la cabeza y miro directamente hacia mi, ladeando la cabeza, yo sonreí por que aunque fuera un lobo sus ojos azules siempre me parecían tan hipnotizantes y necesitados de amor. Un amor que yo le quería dar sin reserva. Saco su lengua y se lamió la sangre y aquel gesto me pareció tan tierno que no pude evitar abrir mis brazos hacía el; entendiendo mi msj corrió hacía mi y se lanzo encima. Caí al suelo riendo mientras me lamia el rostro y me llenaba de sangre; abrace con fuerza su cuerpo esponjado y sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje

-Te quiero Thany…-le dije y bese la parte superior de su hocico, el ladro y lamió otra vez mi rostro y yo reí. El amor que yo misma sentía se fundía con el que el me transmitía por nuestra conexión. Fuerte, única, inagotable.

El era mi hijo.

Mire hacía arriba y los ojos de Byron atraparon los míos, sonreía complacido al verme sonreír

-El te cura…-dijo-Como nadie mas…brillas ahora, estas recuperándote-

-Me tengo que recuperar o Agatha usara ese teléfono para el psiquiatra que ella tiene guardado y esperando darle un uso-

-Dudo que un psiquiatra pueda ayudar a un vampiro-

-Esa es la idea-le dije sonriente-Ella lo llama y le dice que su hermana se cree un vampiro, poco después estaré con camisas de fuerza y eso…-

-Eso no te detendría…-

-Pero aportaría diversión al día de Agatha-solto algo entre un bufido y una risa

-Definitivamente…-

-Tal vez debería devolvérsela-me senté de nuevo, acariciando tras las orejas de mi hijo-Ya sabes, he escuchado por ahí que eso de las compras compulsivas es un problema y como hermana tengo el deber de ayudarla-

"_Métete tu ayuda por donde no te llega el sol"_

"Descuento en el piso 2, descuente en el piso 2" gruño antes de irse, Leila rió pero no dijo nada

-Creo que sería lo correcto-sonreímos, me levante

-Estoy lista para probar algunos humanos- me sonrío antes de lanzar a correr y yo lo segui, con Thanatos a mis pies ladrando emocionado.

Mi primera victima fue un señor entrado en años que había salido a pasear a su perro tardíamente, con el tuve algunas dificultades ya que tuve que evitar que Thanatos se merendera al Golden retriever, que casi parecía un Chihuahua al lado de mi hijo. Después de que convencí a Thanatos que mejor tomara forma humana y le tomara prestado el abrigo al señor para cubrirlo, seguimos por las sombras donde nadie nos vería y entre ellas encontré a mi segunda victima, un borracho que ni siquiera noto mi acercamiento o se inmuto de tan cuba que estaba. Para cuando solté su cuello sudoroso, me sentía fuerte y revitalizada

-¿Crees que merezca decirle que no recuerde?-le pregunte a Byron que estaba recargado en la pared a un lado mío

-Ni siquiera reacciono a tu mordida…-

-No creo que fuera experto tomando-

-Ni yo ¿nos vamos?-asentí levemente y luego alce el rostro hacía el, miraba la nada, con los brazos cruzados

-Tienes algo mas que decirme…-el parpadeo como si intentara enfocarse, me miro un segundo antes de sonreír

-Al menos ahora se que cuando te lo propones puedes ser perceptiva-sonreí

-¿Qué es?- metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí inmediatamente al tiempo que Thanatos se me acercaba y me tomaba de la mano. Regla impuesta desde que visitamos por primera vez la ciudad.

Caminamos un poco por las calles, el no parecía querer echar a correr y yo estaba esperando a que me digiera eso que buscaba salida. Me vi recompensada después de 20 minutos de caminata en silencio

-Phyros me pidió que ocupara el lugar de Kaeden-lo mire sorprendida

-Eso es…un ofrecimiento amable…¿Qué…?-

-No-me interrumpió-Phyros no hace ofrecimiento, me ORDENA que ocupe el lugar de Kaeden, dice que tal vez no sea tan especial como el pero me doy a valer. Quiere que lo supla lo antes posible-me detuve en seco mientras parpadeaba intentando que la información encajara-Todavía no le he dicho a Athan y no estoy seguro que sea una buena decírselo pero con Phyros…-

-No hay peros que valgan-asintió

-Si el me quiere, el me tiene-gruñí

-No se cual es su obsesión con tener guardaespaldas, el es mas que capaz de defenderse solo…-se encogió de hombros

-Se que Phyros tiene sus motivos pero no los dirá. Se que por alguna razón, los Elfos y los Vampiros son la especie favorita de el y que incluso a veces vive como humano pero no se nada mas y Phyros es el tipo de sujeto que por mucho que preguntes solo te contestara y te dirá lo que desee y si esta de buen humor para contestar-

-Y aun así aceptaras…-mire hacia el piso ¿Por qué me parecía malo? Vale, ya no entendía mi corazón.

Avergonzado con el padre de mi hijo y sin poder hacerle frente.

Ausente por la muerte de mi ex amante quien intento matarme.

Odiando y aun así estando con el que me convirtió y mi tío.

Encaprichado con un vampiro que seria escolta de Phyros.

¿O no?

-Tu lo has dicho, no es como si pudiera rechazarlo…-

-Cierto…-lo mire-¿Quieres que…?-

-No, no soy un niño asustadizo yo…solo quería decírtelo-asentí

-Phyros me visita seguido así que no es como si nunca fuéramos a vernos, incluso ahora con la idea del clan…-

-¿Clan?-mire a mi cachorro que no había dicho ni una palabra, miraba de uno a otro, observándonos con curiosidad

-La idea de Leila de formar un clan propio ha estado…cuajando, en su mente y ahora... creo que si, estoy de acuerdo con ella en hacerlo aunque definitivamente deserto la idea de cualquier promoción como líder. No es lo mío-

-Leila tiene madera de eso, si-sonreí por ver como notaba el camino de mis pensamientos-¿Y donde instalaran el clan?-me encogí de hombros

-Yo voto por un lugar frío y con lugar abiertos. Un poco de naturaleza no cae mal pero lo veremos entre las tres-

-Ósea que prescindirán de Athan-volví a encogerme de hombros

-No es como si el no supiera que tarde o temprano pasaría-

-No, pero esta realmente encariñado con vosotras-suspiro-Claro, eso se debe a que daría la vida misma por la misma Agatha-hice una mueca

-No puedes tu saberlo ¿O te lo ha dicho?-

-No, aunque llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolo como para no darme cuanta de esos detalles-

-Cierto…-reiteramos nuestra caminata, un momento mas en silencio

-¿Me permitirás visitarte?- lo mire-Cuando logre librarme de Phyros ¿Me permitirás visitarte?-sonreí

-Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti-fruncí el ceño-O de lo que sera mi futura casa…-me miro

-Espero que no solo las puertas estén abiertas para mi-nos sonreiremos con complicidad y nos echamos a correr, primero a un ritmo humano y comenzamos a acelerar poco a poco, Thanatos al notar nuestra idea, se trasformo en lobo y con un ladrido de alegría corrió a nuestro lado. Antes de darme cuanta reía mientras corría.

"_He decidido, Quiero Irlanda" _

"Hm…dictadura, tal agria como siempre" dije con sorna al tiempo que miraba entrar a Agatha por la puerta de la cabaña de Donovan.

El lugar era calido, mas grande que una cabaña normal pero no tanto como para ser una considera una mansión. Una gran sala de estar con un fuego al centro, había pieles, sillones, alfombras y tapices que le daban un aspecto calida. El olor a roble se inhalaba en cada respiración, dante una sensación de paz.

Después del efusivo recibimiento de Mercy –donde se hecho a mis abrazos y lloro- se sentó a mi lado a platicar, Byron se fue enseguida, supongo que ahuyentado por las lagrimas; Thanatos por su parte se había echado entre unos cojines y usaba uno como mordedor especial…estaba a punto de sacarle el relleno. Por su parte, Donovan después de saludar con una inclinación con la cabeza se había retirado a su habitación y no había salido después de eso.

Pasando alrededor de un hora, un Agatha con su traje típico de falda de tul, negra con un corsset con calaveras rosas y moñitos. Llevaba unos zapatos con correa y tacón cuadrado que combinaban con sus medias a rayas. Unas coletitas a ambos lados de su cabeza, amarradas con coleteros de globos oculares era el quit de la combinación.

Leila iba mas decente, con su blusa crochet de color negro que dejaba distinguir una roja de tirantes por debajo, el pantalón de corte recto de mezclilla y unas sandalias con una simple con una diadema para sostener su cabello

"**Bueno, lo cierto es que Irlanda no me parece mala idea"**

"_Y los centros comerciales de Dublín me parecen geniales"_

"**Podemos encontrar un punto intermedio. Bosques y cercano a la ciudad, Leonora y Reuben han dado una opciones"**

"_Y Kenya, la…amiga de Eric conoce algunas personas en bienes raíces"_

"Lo que quiere decir que han decidido sin mi" dije molesta, ambas se encogieron de hombros

"_Si te aíslas, te aíslan"_ suspire

"Vale, sin problema…esta bien. Irlanda entonces…" Leila miro a Mercy que nos observa curiosa al ver que solo nos observábamos. Le sonrió

-Te importaría…-la otra sonrió y se levanto

-No, desde luego, miéntanse como en su hogar. Iré a cazar y me llevare a Donovan, asi podrán hablar- no tuvo necesidad, al instante que lo menciono el aparecio a nuestro lado, hizo una inclinación a todas y camino hacia la puerta; se detuvo a medio camino y se giro

-Si planean hacer un clan como ya corre la voz, me gustaría hacer una petición- nos miro serias, Leila le devolvió la mirada impasible como si ya supiera la cosa, Agatha a su lado lo evaluaba con los brazos cruzados

-Adelante- dijo la ultima con un tono divertido

-Quiero ser parte de su clan, si me aceptan-

-¿Qué?-me levante de donde estaba como alzada por un muelle-¡Eso nunca!-

-Claro…-

-No veo por que no-respondieron Agatha y Leila, las mire estupefacta

-¿Disculpen? ¿Acaso mi voto no vale?- Leila me miro

-Si vale, pero es minoría y desde que decidiste pasar a ser la segunda al mando y dejarme el liderazgo, yo doy la decisión final. El será parte de nuestro clan-lo miro-Te avisare cuando partamos- Donovan asintió, me miro un momento antes de retirarse con Mercy, gruñí

-¿Solo asi? No importa lo que diga, aceptaran a quien se le pegue la gana aunque no me agrada-

-No, este caso es especial-dijo Agatha divertida

-¡Perfecto!-me cruce de brazos y me deje caer-Ya que escogen todo sin mi, solo avísenme también cuando partiremos- Ambas se sentaron, cada una a mi lado.

-Eric dijo que seguira a nuestro lado-mire a Leila

-Me sorprende, últimamente a parecido apartado-suspire

-Pero aun así, dice que el se ira con nosotros…al igual que Kenya-enarque una ceja-Son pareja ahora-susurro en un tono entre asombrado e incrédulo

-¿Te sorprende?-dije divertida-Eso ya se venía venir, llevan tiempo saliendo e incluso cuando ella se fue con Joshua, en cuanto volvieron a verse nada los separo-

-Si…-suspiro-Como sea, Kenya dejara al clan de Joshua y vendrá con nosotras-

-Ham, genial…¿Qué otros integrantes?-pregunte en tono aburrido, Agatha sonrió, miro a Leila que agacho la mirada lo cual hizo sonreír mas a Agatha

-Kaeden también a solicitado unirse al clan-enarque una ceja y mire a Leila

-Por ultima vez: ¿Qué tan serio es?- Leila comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camisa

"**Muy serio…"** susurro, nos miro a ambas **"Yo…planeo intercambiar sangre con el"** abrí la boca de sorpresa y Agatha se rió

"_Eso no me lo esperaba"_

"¿Y yo si?"

"**Vale, no ahora mismo si no que…después con el tiempo. No me voy a precipitar"** Agatha cruzo los brazos y asintió en plan burlón

"_Bien, bien, me gusta se responsable señorita el compromiso es algo serio y aprendes de los errores de Dess"_ gruñí por lo bajo pero eso no le quito la sonrisa _"¿Qué? Oh, vamos ninguna esperaba que Leila fuera la primera en caer, todos apostaban por ti por que bueno…eres fácil"_

"Lo dice la que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de aprender nombre"

"_No compromisos, sabes su nombre crea compromiso. Significa: Te llamare después, lo cual no hare"_

"**Si puedo defenderme debo decir que yo tampoco lo esperaba es solo que…"** suspiro **"No se…el sexo, la forma en que hablamos es tan…todo es tan…"**

"Nat_ural" _dijimos Agatha y yo al mismo tiempo, Leila nos sonrió y asintió

"Vigila que no tenga problemas de doble personalidad"

"_La que los generara eres tú, por tener que soportarlo en nuestra mente" _hice un gesto de arcadas y ambas rieron.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentadas y mirando al techo, en algún momento nuestras manos se deslizaron buscando la de las otras y nos la tomamos. Thanatos se sentó a nuestros pies

-A mi me hubiera gustado Gerard-susurró Agatha, no necesite explicaciones para saber de que hablaba

-¿El nombre de tu primer amante vampiro?-ella rió por lo bajo y luego se encogio de hombros

-Su nombre me gusta-

-Yo le habría llamado Leonardo-dijo Leila, gruñí

-¿Es que nadie esperaba una niña? ¿Qué habría sido? ¿Gerarda? ¿Leonarda?-

-Geraldine y Leonore, pedazo de imbecil-suspiro- La verdad yo nunca quise ser madre, Dess, pero adoraba la idea de tener un sobrino… ya sabes, sería la tía genial como lo soy con Thanatos-

-A mi no se me dan los niños…-susurro Leila-La verdad los niños no me atraen y eso…-

-Obvio, de lo contrario serias pedofilia-Leila bufó en dirección de Agatha, esta sonrió

-La cosa es que aun así me encontré encariñada con el bebé… verte tan feliz e ilusionada fue…-

-Contagioso-termino Agatha por ella y asintió. Yo mire de una a la otra y luego suspire

-No se como hago para causar tantos estragos-

-Lo tuyo es un don-sonrío Agatha

-Y le da diversión a la vida-afirmo, Leila. Mire las manos que nos unían

-Supongo que ese es mi papel en este grupo. Traer la diversión-

-Pero vigila que ya no aya mas intentos de asesinato-

-Tratare...- nos quedamos calladas. Agatha suspiro y susurro

-¿Sabes? Yo…creo que, no me instalare inmediatamente con ustedes-

-¿A que te refieres?- la mire sorprendida, ella se encogio de hombros

-Quiero recorrer un poco el mundo, andar por mi cuenta un tiempo y eso...-

-Y eso…-me miro enseguida

-No me iré, estaré al pendiente, solo quiero vagar y eso. Tómalo como un año sabático antes de comenzar con lo serio-

-Lo serio…-pensé, suspire-Vale, supongo que esta bien-nos miramos entre nosotras y sonreímos, guardamos silencio. Disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua, antes de darme cuenta, el hecho de asentarme un lugar, un lugar que llamar hogar, me provocaba excitación.

Supongo que, estando ellas cerca, no le veía tan mal rollo a eso de la firmeza.


	27. Especial: El Primer Beso de Thany

**El Primer Beso de Thany.**

-El puente de Londres se va a caer, se va a caer-cantaba mientras trataba de balancearme sobre las grandes columnas del puente aludido-El puente te Londres se va a caer, se va a caer…mi bella dama…-me reí de mi propio chiste y, en un acto infantil encogí las piernas para darme impulso y salte hacia delante, tratando de llegar a la otra columna. Cuando lo logre, grite-¡Si, calificación perfecta para Agatha!- suspire con una sonrisa victoriosa hacía el cielo oscuro.

Por debajo de mi, los carros pasaban veloces mientras las luces de la ciudad iluminaban a Londres.

Desiree adoraría esto. Seguramente ya se pondría de dramática a imaginar y decir cosas poéticas. Suspire y me deje caer hacia atrás, sintiendo dulce el golpe que recibió mi cuerpo contra el concreto, un suave crujido se oyó del concreto y yo solté una risita divertida

-¿Y ahora que?-me pregunte a mi misma, tal vez podría abrir mi mente, sentía a Dess en los confines de ella, preparada para saltarme en el momento en que la abriera. No tenía ganas de escucharla, es decir, no me había alejado para estar mas pegada a ella, ya la visitaría-Umm…a decir verdad podría ir a darme una vuelta por la mansión, ya tiene un año que no voy… ¿Tu que dices Thany?-un gemido de desaliento y luego, a mi lado se apareció mi sobrino-mascota favorita.

-Nunca te sorprendo-se quejo, haciendo un puchero. Me reí

-¿Sabe Dess que estas aquí?-el se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros con gesto vago. Me reí más fuerte, imaginando lo histérica que debía estar mi hermana por no saber donde rayos se había metido su hijo.

No iba a ser yo quien que la calmara, eso seguro. Al menos por ahora.

-Quería verte, Aghy-susurro, sentándose a mi lado.

-Al menos deberías avisarle-

-Mami siempre dice que no me aleje, pero es que te extrañaba…-le sonreí, la verdad Dess era demasiado sobre protectora con ese cachorro a veces y se le olvidaba que era salvaje, además, lo mas que se alejaba era cuando venía a verme y con los trucos que Phyros le estaba enseñando, en menos de un segundo podía estar de vuelta en su lugar.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta que te fuiste?-gruño bajo y rasco con sus uñas el concreto, pedazos de cemento salieron y cayeron al vació

-Estaba con ese tal Donovan-

-¿Discutiendo?-el asintió

-¿Si ella lo odia por que le permitió estar en el clan?- me reí

-Ella no le permitió estar en el clan, fuimos nosotras-me miro interrogativo-Tu madre tiene que aprender a superar algunos berrinches. Por eso Leila y yo lo aceptamos-asintió sin entender

-Aghy… ¿Por qué no estas con nosotros?-

-Estoy con ustedes-

-Pero casi nunca, siempre estas fuera-sonreí

-Me gusta vivir la vida loca, cachorro-el asintió

-¿Puedo vivirla contigo?-pregunto, me reí

-Por favor, oh por favor…dile eso a Dess, adorare oír la perorata que me lanza-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-me encogí de hombros

-Tu mami esta loca, cariño-

-¿Entonces ella vive la vida loca también?-

-No, solo esta loca-el asintió y miro la nada, lo observe. Francamente a veces me sorprendía hablar con un chico de 18 como si hablara con un niño. Ese era Thanatos y a mi pensar era un desperdicio ¡Con lo bueno que estaba! No podía esperar a que llegara el momento en que el niño conociera lo que se llaman: hormonas.

Es decir, yo no me lo tiraría –cosa que me costo mucho decidir- por que bien, era mi sobrino en alguna forma y con el tiempo me había encariñado con el como si fuera…no se ¿mi sobrino? ¿Un amigo? Yo que se, jamás podría verlo de una forma sexual…corrección, no haría nada de índole sexual, por que pensar en tenerlo debajo de mi…o encima lo hacía seguido.

Más seguido de lo que deseaba Dess. Pero ver y desear no tiene nada de malo, es mas, hasta saludable es y que ella no se haga la santa por que a veces le entra la tentación también.

¿Qué puedo decir? El cachorro estaba de rechupete.

Thanatos miro el vacío y luego a mi, agachando la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba, enarque una ceja.

-No vienes solo por que me extrañabas ¿verdad?-el se sonrojo mas y luego, poco a poco negó con la cabeza-¿Y bien? Cuéntale a la buena de tu tía-

-Tía… es que…yo…yo…-

-Tu…tu…tu…que elocuente y claro eres, hijo. Definitivo, eso lo sacaste de Dess- el sonrió apenado y se sonrojo mas, suspire-Vale, supongo que es una de esas muchas preguntas que te da pena hacerle a tu mami ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Y sobre que tiene que ver?-

-Sobre cosas que ustedes hacen-enarque una ceja, esto prometía

-Hacemos muchas cosas, cariño, especifica-

-Lo que…lo que…-odiaba cuando tartamudea-Lo que mami hace con otros vampiros. Como cuando esta con Byron-

-¿Hablas de sexo?-pregunte emocionada mientras me alzaba ¡Oh si! Había suplicado por estar cuando pasara eso ¡Tengo asiento de primera fila!

-Sexo…-acaricio la palabra como si no lo entendiera. Fue como cuando le explique que la ropa era un signo de pudor al que estabas sometido por la sociedad. –al principio fue divertido…hasta que tuve que pelear y correr tras el-

-Sexo, orgasmos, tríos, placer, lujuria, coger, orgia. Si, Thany, sexo- el me miro y luego hizo una mueca. No se de que se extrañaba, vivía en una mansión donde el sexo no era un secreto y ya mas de una vez había encontrado a su madre en pleno acto –era divertido cuando pasaba…aunque no para el vampiro- o a Leila con Kaeden

-Bueno, si-suspiro- ¿Por qué lo hacen tan seguido?- me carcajee, no pude evitarlo

-¿Y por que no deberíamos?-suspire-El sexo es la gloria, pequeño.-el estudio mis palabras y luego hizo una mueca

-Parece desagradable-

-Muchas cosas parecen desagradables pero no lo son, es como… ¿recuerdas cuando Phyros te dijo que comieras ese duende de fango?-el sonrío y asintió mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión golosa-Al principio creíste que sabría horrible-

-¡Estaba delicioso!-se quedo pensativo y luego me miro-Quiero un duende de fango, Aghy-

-Después lo cazas-dije, no quería que se desviara-Así es el sexo, se ve extraño pero es lo mejor del mundo cuando lo pruebas-

Medito mis palabras

-Lo mismo es cuando juntan sus bocas-lo mire interrogante. Ah, esto era un nivel bajo

-¿hablas de los besos?-

-¿Besos? ¿No es eso lo que mi mami me da cuando acerca sus labios a mi mejilla?-reí

-Esos son besos de mejilla, tu hablas de los besos de boca-

-¿Existen diferentes versiones?-

-Tantas como posiciones sexuales-Desiree me iba a echar una bronca tremenda después, Oh dioses, como esperaba eso

-¿Posiciones sexuales?-ladeo la cabeza, interrogativo, sonreí traviesa

-Esa es una clase avanzada para ti, cariño, esta vez me limitare en el simple acto del beso ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Por qué lo hacen tan seguido? ¿Por qué muchas veces precede al sexo?-

-Lo hacemos seguido por que es…divertido. Y precede al sexo por que es parte de el, antes, durante, después…siempre es bueno-

-Pero no siempre terminan en eso-me encogí de hombros

-Es una forma de afecto, Thany. ¿Dess lo hace cuando esta contenta contigo, no?- asintió-¿Te gusta cuando te besa en la mejilla?-sonrío, radiante

-Me hace sentir su cariño y calienta mi corazón. Cuando me besa siento su cariño, muy fuerte, que ella me manda-

-Pues es eso. Solo que en la boca…-se quedo pensativo, estudiando la información

-¿Entonces mami quiere a todos los que besa en la boca? ¿Mas que a mi?-un brillo de celos cruzo por su mirada, estuve tentada de decirle que si, pero bueno…

-No. Es que besar en la boca, esta destinado para gente que es…umm…con la que luego planeas tener sexo. A veces es para demostrar cariño o solo…solo por que te gusta hacerlo-

-¿Cómo tu gusto por ir de compras, Aghy?-sonreí

-Si, como mi gusto por ir de compras-se quedo callado largo rato y después, me miro

-¿Se siente tan bien como cuando Dessy me besa en la mejilla?-sonreí, cuando Desiree se enterara, bueno ¿no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, verdad?

-¿Quieres ver?-el me miro interrogante. Me puse a cuatro patas y me acerque a el, me miro curioso, sin moverse de su lugar, coloque mi rostro cerca del suyo.

Al principio di un suave roce de mis labios con el, al instante el cachorro tuvo un escalofríos e instintivamente abrió mas los labios.

Claro, había cosas que se aprendían y otras que estaban en la naturaleza.

Acaricie sus labios con mi lengua antes de unirlos y el, sorprendido, empezó a tocar mi lengua. La acaricio imitando mis movimientos, al principio dubitativo y después, al sentir la aspereza y humedad, empego a profundizar.

Llevo sus manos hacia mi nuca y me presiono contra sus labios, abriendo cada vez más la boca y abarcando tanto como podía del sabor. Debo admitirlo, rápidamente le había agarrado el truco. Su respiración agitada, tibia, calentaba mi rostro casi frío. El se empezó a dejar caer hacía atrás mientras me atraía, sin soltar el beso. Me reí para mis adentros mientras recordaba las veces en que le decía a Dess que era una pervertida por bañarse con su hijo ¡Si me viera ahora! Esto era justo lo que su cariño no iba a permitirle.

Yo, bueno… Estaba haciendo una buena acción, y beneficiándome de ella. Queriendo jugarle una broma, lleve mi mano a una de las suyas que sostenía mi nuca y la arrastre hasta uno de mis pechos. No era tan voluptuosa como Dess, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Thanatos jadeó y se separo de mi, sorprendido. Con la mano aun en mi pecho, observo como se ahuecaba, curioso para después soltarme asustado.

-Aghy…-

-¿Si?- miraba hacia abajo, avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué es eso?-mire en la dirección que miraba y no pude evitar reírme al ver que ahí, entre sus pantalones, había la primera erección del chico.

-Eso, cariño, es la llave al placer-

-Pero…duele…se siente raro-me reí mas fuerte

-Si, pero se quita rápido-

-¿Cómo?-sonreí, pude…pero vamos, que tengo mis limites. Ya había dicho que jamás daría algo de índole sexual con el. Había llegado a mi límite

-Bien lo sabes, chico. Teniendo sexo-hizo una mueca

-Yo no quiero hacer eso-suspire, entre relajada y divertida

-Por ahora, Thany-me levante-¿Por qué no vas con Dess? Ella sabrá que hacer-me miro sorprendido y preocupado

-¿Y tu no?-me reí fuerte

-Que si lo se, pero hasta aquí llega mi lección de hoy, Thany. Las demás preguntas sobre eso-señale su erección-le tocan a tu mami- se levanto, incomodo, trato de llevar una mano ahí pero lo detuve-No creo que quieras hacer eso aquí, chico-

-¿Por qué?-expreso curioso

-Por que…pasan cosas graciosas. Ve con Dess, ella que te diga-el asintió, suspiro y trato de relajarse, al poco frunció el ceño

-No puedo concentrarme para volver. Molesta mucho-

-No, dudo que consigas mucha concentración-

"_Dess, llama a Thanatos"_ ella brinco, sorprendida ante mi voz

"¿Qué? ¿Esta contigo? Santo cielo, estaba preocupada, no daba señales de el. ¿Por qué no viene?" sonreí traviesa pero vigile mis pensamientos

"_Tu llámalo" _se quedo callada un momento, suspiro y se desconecto para concentrarse en los sentimientos de Thanatos y como los unía.

Thanatos suspiro

-Mami-dijo, antes de desaparecer

-¡Hey eso fue mal educado!-me queje e hice un puchero a la nada-Ni siquiera dijo adiós o si le gusto-reí-Bueno, pues creo que eso no hay que dudarlo.

Suspire mientras miraba la nada.

Dos segundos después lo escuche

"¡AGATHA! Eres una maldita pervertida, como se te ocurre, juro que en cuanto te atrape ¡mi pobre niño! Es que como pudiste ser capaz de…"

"_Yo también te quiero"_ y con eso di cierre mental, por que no quería oírla…aun. Cuando su enojo se añejaba era mas divertido.

Mire el vacío, el precipicio que había antes de llegar al agua, acaricie mis labios

-Ese chico promete y mucho-suspire, y di un paso al precipicio, mientras caía cante:-El puente de Londres, se va a caer, se va caer…-y con un fuerte golpe que me relajo, entre al agua fría.

Creo que era hora de ir a un club.


	28. Especial: Thanatos tiene una cita

**Thanatos tiene una cita…**

Sentada entre las sabanas negras de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la sabanas cubriendo mis partes intimas, me hacía una trenza mientras Byron me observa, tranquilo, acostado en la cama

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te permitió estar aquí, esta vez?-sonrió

-Dos semanas, supongo. Sabes que siempre me permite eso-

-Phyros es tan… molesto a veces-suspire, desenredando ahora mi trenza. Nos quedamos en silencio-Extraño a Agatha-el me miro

-¿Acaso no hablan a través de su mente?-

-Bueno, si. Pero es que es mas divertido tenerla aquí. Kaeden es de verdad exasperante-

-¡La exasperante eres tu, cariño!-grito una voz desde el piso de abajo, gruñí

-¡No te puedes meter en tus propios asuntos!-

-Lo haría si ustedes no dejaran de hablar tan alto-

-Idiota-

-Escandalosa-

-Kaeden, por favor-pidió paz mi hermana, Leila

-¿Yo que hago, amor?- la risa divertida y sensual de mi hermana me dijo a claras que el había encontrado una forma de tranquilizarla

"**Ya nos veremos despues, Deska"**

"¡Dess! Mi nombre es Dess...Desiree para ti!" no me contesto, no quería que mi hermana descubriera nuestra pelea mental y se volviera enojar. Ninguno lo quería, ambos sabíamos que nos pasaba si lo descubría.

-Sigues adorando pelear con el-dijo Byron divertido

-Solo te has ido seis meses, no creo que eso cambie mucho-me recosté sobre el, desde que Phyros le había pedido que ocupara el puesto de Kaeden, apenas veía a Byron y el tenía la costumbre de venir a verme en cuanto le dejaba a sus anchas.

Cada vez que lo veía, recordaba las palabras de Phyros pero hasta ahora, Byron no me había dicho nada de amarme y yo…bueno, estaba confundida.

No habíamos hecho intercambio de sangre y aunque a veces actuábamos como pareja, sabía que no era la única con la que compartía cama. Eso me daba un respiro, no me hacía sentir culpable. Debo decir, que si tuviera que escoger forzosamente a alguien para pasar mi eternidad, ese era Byron.

-Me sorprende ver lo bien que Kaeden a tomado el puesto de líder del clan-gruñí

-El no es el líder, es Leila-el se rió, siempre tenía esa discusión con quien se atreviera a decir que Kaeden era el líder, no es que lo odiara pero bueno, era Leila la que había decidido poner un clan y yo era su segunda al mando ¿no? Me habían dicho que debería ser la líder pero me gustaba un aspecto mas relajado.

Tal vez no me fuera de viaje como Agatha, pero tampoco quería estar pegada a la mansión. Vamos, que solo tenía siete años y medio de ser vampiresa, no podía atarme por completo a algo. No cuando tenía una eternidad para eso.

-Esto parece una comuna hippie-

-Amor y paz, hermano-le susurre, divertida. El me miro sonriente, acaricio mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme, primero suave, tranquilo y luego se fue profundizando. Me coloco enteramente sobre su cuerpo y acaricio mi espalda, demorándose en la parte baja.

-Madre, voy a entrar y mas le vale a ese que te haya soltado-advirtió una voz desde la puerta, suspire y me solté de Byron, mientras el se reía y me colocaba a su lado.

Thanatos entro, con gesto serio

-¿Contento?-dije-En verdad que a veces me exasperas, Thanatos-el gruño

-No me gusta que te toque, madre-

-No te gusta que nadie la toque, Thanatos-dijo Byron divertido. Ambos sabíamos que Thanatos adoraba a Byron, era de sus vampiros favoritos. Pero Thanatos había aprendido a celarme, mucho.

Me encantaba como estaba creciendo, extrañaba la época donde me decía "Dessy" pero conforme pasó el tiempo cambio de: mami a mama y luego a Madre. Físicamente ahora parecía un chico de mi edad, casi mi hermano. Su cuerpo había ganado masa, ahora se veía más maculoso e imponente. Pero seguía aprendiendo, aunque técnicamente ya era todo un macho, un lobo fenrir desarrollado.

-Es mi madre ¿Qué quieres que diga?- contesto con un tono divertido en su voz

-Pues tu madre necesita divertirse también-el gruño bajo

-Para eso puede ir conmigo a cazar o que se yo, no metiéndose en la cama de cada vampiro que…-

-¡Oye! Hablas como si me metiera en la cama de cada vampiro que se me cruzara y eso no es cierto-ambos me miraron con una ceja incrédula, gruñí por lo bajo-Estas siendo irrespetuoso, Thany…y no me he metido con Kaeden, por ejemplo-

-Por que Leila te hubiera degollado viva-bufé

-Esta Athan-replique

-El estaba enamorado de Agatha-

-¡Pero no me acuesto con todos!-dije, cansada. Thany sonrió, esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver un niño otra vez y se echo a la cama, cerca de mi, colocando su cabeza sobre mi estomago, sus ojos azules que siempre me atrapaban y me llenaban de amor, como un niño. Con esa mirada que hasta ahora no había cambiado, como si fuera su faro, su única luz.

-Mamá, necesito un favor-enarque una ceja

-No-

-Pero si ni quiera me has escuchado-

-Pero cuando me bajas de "madre" se que me pedirás algo que no me gustara-

-Madre…-uso un tono de advertencia

-Hijo…-replique, imitándolo. Nos quedamos viendo, retándonos, imponiendo autoridad. Luego, volviendo a ser un niño, el giro la cabeza y lamió mi estomago. Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Era algo que siempre me causaba gracia

-Es raro ver, parece que te lo vas a montar con el en cualquier momento-ambos miramos a Byron, espantados

-¡Es mi hijo!-

-¡Es mi madre!-gritamos al unísono, la risa de Leila y Kaeden desde abajo, siguió, sabiendo que estaban al pendiente. Entrecerré los ojos hacía la puerta

"Ustedes saben de que va esto" rápidamente cerraron su mente y fingieron no haberme oído, bufe molesta y gire a ver a mi hijo

-¿Y bien? Suéltalo de una vez y así podré seguir donde me quede-el gruño, a claras de que no quería eso

-Bueno, en realidad dudo que puedas continuar-dijo dubitativo-Necesito que te arregles-

-¿Arreglarme?-pregunte estupefacta-¿Quieres ir a la ciudad?-ni para negarlo, la idea de que me incluyera en sus planes me encantaba-Perfecto, tengo ganas de ver una película, esa de Diez cosas que odio de ti, esta en cine, podríamos ir a verla-

-Ya la vi, es buena-lo mire sorprendida

-¿La viste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera?-la verdad me dolía ver que no me incluyera en sus planes, siempre íbamos juntos al cine. Era algo de madre e hijo. El empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, pareciendo avergonzado.

-Es que…fui con mi…novia-de repente, todo se detuvo ¿estaba sorda? ¿Me había bebido sangre de un drogadicto? Por que estaba segura de que…Leila tanteo mi mente. Gruñí y me levante, sin fijarme en nada.

Recorrí a velocidad la mansión, sin preocuparme por que los miembros de mi clan me miraran estupefactos o divertidos. Para ellos era usual esto en mi.

Llegue al salón donde estaban ellos, fingiendo estar mas interesados en unos planos. Kaeden me miro y abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa y horror

-¡Joder, Desiree esta desnuda! Ahora si, necesito que me quemen los ojos-

-¡Cállate el puto hocico, idiota!-gruñí-¡Por que carajos no me dijeron que MI hijo tenía una novia!-

-¡Por que te pones histérica! Y Thanatos ya es mayorcito a diferencia de ti, que andas desnuda-

-¡Te importa un cuerno mi desnudes!-le grite

-No, cuando estas delante de mi. Cúbrete, por el santo grial ¡Exhibicionista!-

-¡Pues que no eres macho! ¡Gózalo!-grite, cada vez enojada-Y si quieres evitarlo, podrías haberme dicho que MI hijo tenía una estupida novia ¿Quién es?-

-¡Yo no soy su padre!-

-¡Gracias a dios! No quisiera que fuera un idiota como…-un libro me golpeo de lleno en la cabeza-¡Joder!- lo mire caer al piso, deshojándose y roto por completo. Me talle la parte dañada a pesar de que no me dolía y mire a Leila

-Es muy temprano para estar escuchándolos pelear-dijo Leila con un tono aparentemente sereno-Y deja de hacer drama, tu hijo tiene una novia y ella lo ha invitado a cenar…con su familia.-

-¿Quién es?-pregunte mas serena, Byron apareció detrás de mi y me coloco una bata, me deje poner, tranquila. Thanatos estaba al lado de el, observándome con cautela

-Una humana que conocí en una de mis salidas, se llama Jennifer-otra vez era el niño preocupado, si era algo que el sabía, que todos sabíamos, es que si el me celaba yo lo celaba aun mas. No quería imaginar a nadie tocándolo, esperen… ¿humana?

-¿Humana?-repetí, estupefacta, el agacho la mirada y asintió. Mire a Leila-¿Humana?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-se encogió de hombros-Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a otro de su especie y Phyros se niega a decirlo-

-Jodido idiota-gruñí

-Solo esta jugando con nuestra paciencia, ya nos lo dirá-defendió Kaeden

-Pues para mi sigue siendo un jodido idiota-si, estaba molesta de darme cuenta que era la única que no sabía sobre este detalle. A menos que…

"¿Tu lo sabías?"

"_Hola, Dess, ya me preguntaba a que horas vendrías a molestar"_

"¿Lo sabías?" insistí

"_¿saber que?"_ leyó mi mente _"Ah ya, eso. Si, lo sabía"_

"¡Y como jodida mierda! Tu, que estas del otro lado del mundo, sabes lo que yo no" Agatha se rió, divertida

"_Por que soy la tía consentida, así de fácil."_

"Estamos bien" gruñí y gire a ver a mi hijo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-dije osca, el me sonrió tratando de que se me olvidara el enojo

-Solo tres semanas, mami-

-Que mami, ni que tus jodidas bolas-

-Dess, no exageres-advirtió Leila aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios

-Jodete-

-Prefiero que me joda Kaeden-

-Con gusto, amor-

-¡Pues jodanse!-dije, molesta. Ambos me miraron y luego entre ellos

-¿Esta cree que lo haremos solo por que nos ordeno?-

-Pues lo haya ordenado o no, cualquier oportunidad para joderte me hace feliz, amor-ella lo miro con amor y una sonrisa sensual que se borro al verme

-¿Podrías escuchar a Thanatos? Se que eres una mamá celosa, pero el crece y sea una humana, un elfo u otra de su especie. Pero el tiene que vivir esas experiencias. Punto- me cruce de brazos, enfurruñada pero me gire a ver a mi hijo que ya no parecía el chico pretencioso y serio de siempre. Ahora solo era mi cachorro, asustado de su madre

-¿Y bien?-pregunte molesta, el se acerco a mi. Tratando de erguirse un poco

-Jennifer, quiere que conozcas a sus padres. Son reglas de humanos y bueno… yo quiero presentarle a mi madre-

-Pues no creo que ella parezca exactamente una madre-rió burlón Kaeden, le alce el dedo medio de mi mano.

-Tiene razón el-dije, para disgusto-No se si te fijaras, pero no parezco exactamente una madre ¿o le dijiste que soy una vampiresa inmortal?-el suspiro, me miro y mas tranquilo al ver que se me pasaba el enojo

-Solo es una cena-

-¡Genial! ¿Y que cenare? ¿A sus padres? ¿A ella? Por favor dime que a ella, no deseo mas que…-

-Madre…-su tono era tajante y hasta autoritario, el mismo tono que usaba Leila. Sip, algo tenía que heredarle

"**Y de ti heredo los celos y la sobreprotección"**

"_Y de mi el humor"_

"**Y de mi lo rompecorazones"**

"Jodanse los tres" alce los brazos en señal de rendición

-¡Ya, bien!-

-¿Iras?-pregunto contento

-No. Habrá que joderse, yo no voy- y con eso di por zanjado el tema, girándome para no ver los rostros de reproche o la decepción de mi cachorro.

Dos horas después, estaba caminando con mi cachorro, por una zona residencial. El llevaba flores y una botella de vino.

Yo, mi enfurruñamiento y un vestido blanco con flores azules –un préstamo de Leila por que no quiso que fuera de negro-

-Te ves hermosa, madre-

-Lo que digas-espeté, molesta-De perdida me hubieran dejado usar mis botas de tiro largo y no estas sandalias-

-Dijo Leila que no pegaban con el vestido-

-Pues entonces me habrían dejado venir con mi falda de cuero y el corsette-el me miro, con cara de sufrimiento

-Quiero impresionar a Jennifer-

-¿Y eso no la iba a impresionar?-pregunte inocentemente, el suspiro

-Madre, por favor-suspire y sonreí, rendida

-De acuerdo, seré una buena madre. Pero para la otra al menos dime que tienes novia-

-Si no vuelves actuar así-

-Así como-pestañee exageradamente, inocente

-Por eso no te quería decir, siempre sobreactúas-bufé

-Ahora hay que joderse, mi propio hijo me dice que sobreactúo-suspire-Al menos me habrías dejado traer a Byron-ahora el fue el que gruño

-Vamos a ver a mi novia, no a cenar con tu novio-

-Osea que yo tengo que aguantar a tu novia pero tu no al mío. Estamos bien-

-Dess…-

-Thana…-nos miramos retadores pero con un brillo de amor en ambos ojos.-Como sea ¿Por qué no traes el coche? ¿O la moto?-

-Por que no quiero que sepa que tenemos algo de dinero-

-¿algo de dinero? Joder, si quiero le digo a Leila y compramos un puto país, y me sobra. Eso no es "algo de dinero"-suspiro, se detuvo frente a una casa y me miro, serio

-Quiero ser normal, un humano normal. Esta vez. Se que ni eso soy pero quiero imaginar que si. ¿Tu no extrañas ser humana?-me cruce de brazos, terca en no decirle la verdad. Dentro de mi brillo el anhelo de Thanatos de que lo comprendiera. Sip, con todo el tiempo, nuestros sentimientos no eran una duda dentro de nosotros. Sonreí

-Ya vale, lo que hago por ti- se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla

-Eres la mejor-

-Repítelo ante Leila y Kaeden, a esos les queda duda- caminamos por el pequeño sendero para llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Era simple, hogareña.

De dos pisos de un color amarillo, un amarillo mostaza que al parecer estaba de moda. Un poco estilo Toscana. Dos grandes ventanas a los lados, como ojos que te observaban. Aunque también podías ver hacía dentro pues las cortinas, de un terciopelo morado –vaya asco de combinación- estaban retiradas, con mi vista pude ver todos los detalles de adentro. Y la joven, de no mas de quince años, de cabello castaño y rizado con piel bronceada que nos miraba escondida desde una de las ventanas. Ojos verdes. Linda, pero esperaba que no fuera ella.

Thanatos toco el timbre y un sonido ronco que trataba imitar la canción de Merry Christmas sonó por toda la casa. Unos pasos presurosos y la puerta fue abierta por la misma chiquilla de curvas apenas notorias. Miro a mi hijo con ojitos brillantes

-¡Hola, Thana!-grito, emocionada. Enarque una ceja ¿mi hijo salía con una joven quinceañera?

-Hola, Monica-Ah, vaya…no. Pero definitivo que estaba botada por mi hijo

-Jennifer se esta arreglando, ahora baja. Te esperábamos, siempre eres tan puntual. Que caballeroso-dijo acelerada. Entonces me miro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, junto con su boca. La mire, sonriente

-Hola-a decir verdad, tenía curiosidad, hace mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con los humanos mas que cuando me iba a cazar.

-Ho-hola-dijo, nerviosa y sonrojada-¿Ella es la hermana de la le hablaste a Jenn?-pregunto cohibida y jugando con un mechón de cabello

-¿Hermana?-susurre rápido y bajo, de forma que el oído sensible de mi hijo fuera el único que me escuchara. Se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, y sin mirarme sonrió a la joven

-Si, es ella. Desiree, ella es Mónica, la hermana de Jennifer-

-Un gusto-dije, mientras extendía una mano, ella la tomo, nerviosa. No dejaba de mirar mi rostro

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, dime la verdad ¿trabajas de modelo? Si no, deberías, tu belleza no debe ser desperdiciada, debes tener muchos pretendientes ¿verdad? Que divertido debe ser eso, yo no tengo mas que un galán y no me gusta, pero juro que si el te viera se olvidaría de mi en un segundo- me reí

-Monicá, no dejes a los invitados afuera-dijo una voz detrás de ella y entonces, una mujer mayor, muy parecida a la joven pero de ojos castaños se asomo por detrás de ella. Llevaba un traje de color rojo oscuro, un peinado alzado y maquillaje suave. Miro a Thanatos y luego a mi, sorprendida también.

-Vaya, pero si ya veo que ser guapo es de familia- me reí

-Mi hermano es un copión, solo eso-ella se rió de manera cortés

-Pero pasen, que esta anocheciendo y haciendo fresco. Mónica dile a tu hermana que se apure y a tu padre que baje del estudio, la cena se sirve en 20 minutos-nos miro-Espero que tengan hambre, chicos-

-Estoy sedienta, a decir verdad-sonreí, cuidando de ocultar mis colmillos mientras avanzaba tras Thanatos y entraba a esa casa con adornos que parecían una burda imitación de el estilo clásico. Asqueroso.

-Oh, entonces traeré limonada ¿O prefieren algo mas fuerte?-mire a Thanatos con una ceja enarcada el me respondió con una expresión de suplica. Cedí.

-Tal vez una cerveza no estaría mal-dijo el, tratando de evitar mi mirada. Suspire

-Qué sean dos-

-¡Genial! Ella toma ¿Mamá, puedo tomar? vamos, no seas mala, no tiene nada de malo que tome un poco-la madre la miro con advertencia

-Eres muy joven. Y ella…-se detuvo y me miro-¿Perdón, como te llamas?-

-Desiree-

-Que lindo nombre-se giro a su hija-Desiree ya es una mujer, no tiene nada de malo que ella tome, tu si-la joven gruño y subió unas escaleras de ébano mientras su madre nos guiaba a la estancia donde unos muebles floreados de un rosa marchito estaban formando una clase de circulo, con una mesa de centro ovalada y una televisión de 15 pulgadas estaba frente a ellos, sobre un mueble de madera comprimida

-Siéntense, siéntense-me senté, incomoda en los muebles para nada suaves. Vaya, que raro era ver que había olvidado los limites de las clase media.

-¿Y como ha estado, señora?-pregunto Thanatos y susurro para mi por lo bajo-Se amable, mamá, di que tiene una linda casa- sin poder evitarlo lo mire sorprendida ¿linda casa? esta era una pocilga para mi, bueno, al menos desde que me había acostumbrado a las mansiones de lujo. Pero es que ellos ni se salvaban en la decoración, todo era de mal gusto. Pésimo- Traje esto para ustedes- entrego la botella de vino. Seguro Leila le había dicho que era correcto.

-Oh, que lindo, gracias. Sin duda eres uno de los novios mas amables que ha traído. Y estoy bien, querido-

-Madre-advirtió entre dientes Thanatos sin dejar de sonreír. Suspire

-Tienen una linda casa, Señora…-

-Carmen, llámame Carmen-bien, por que ni sabía sus apellidos. La puerta principal se abrió y se escucharon risas-Oh, que bien, Heath esta en casa-

-¡He ya déjalo!-dijo una voz-Madre, estoy en casa-

-En la sala, cariño-en seguida entraron dos chicos de unos dieciocho años, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Se detuvieron al verme y el rubio abrió la boca, sorprendido. Tenía una pinta entre raperos y motociclistas. Chicos rebeldes. El de ojos cafés miro levemente a Thanatos antes de volver su vista a mí

-Que onda, Bro-

-Heath, te dije que hoy Thanatos vendría a cenar-

-Cierto-respondió sin dejar de verme-Lo había olvidado-ella suspiro con fingida paciencia, yo sonreí

-No puedo hacer mas contigo; Karl ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-pregunto al joven rubio, este la miro como si le ofreciera una cantidad inmensurable de dinero, luego a mi

-Será un placer, señora Valdier-

-Bien, entonces iré a añadir un lugar mas, ustedes entretengan a los invitados mientras regreso. De nuevo gracias por la botella, Thanatos-

-Un placer, Carmen- suspire y me cruce de piernas y de brazos.

-Heath, quiero presentarte a mi hermana, Desiree. Dess, el es el hermano de Monica y Jennifer-sonreí

-Conozco a la hermana, a la madre, al hermano y al…-mire al otro chico-Amigo del hermano, pero no a la novia-el otro chico codeo a Heath

-Ha, el es mi amigo, Karl-asentí sonriente. El me sonrió-¿Jenn no baja? Solo tú le tienes paciencia, Than, yo ya la habría mandado al garete-

-Es tu hermana, Heath-dijo mi hijo

-¿Y que? A mí, mujer que me hace esperar, mujer que dejo-bufé, pareciendo ofendida

-Y yo que te iba a pedir salir-Thanatos junto con los chicos me miraron sorprendidos

-¡Dess!-dijo espantado pero con tono de advertencia, Heath empezó a sonreír

-¿Lo ibas a hacer?- me encogí de hombros

-Si, pero por lo general me gusta hacer esperar a mi chico, lastima que tu no eres de los pacientes- descruce las piernas y luego las volví a cruzar en sentido contrario, la falda se subió un poco y los dos chicos, que no se habían sentado aun, miraron la piel expuesta de mi pierna. Thanatos gruño bajo y acomodo mi falda, haciendo que ellos lo miraran molestos, sin decir nada.

-Pues podría hacer una excepción-dijo el, sonriente, comenzó a rodear uno de los muebles para sentarse y su amigo lo siguió

-No creo que tu quieras hacer una excepción-dijo Thanatos-Ella es a veces realmente fastidiosa-lo mire, ofendida

-¿Fastidiosa, yo?- dije-Pero si soy un pan de dulce-

-En otra vida, Des…sy-si, a mi hijo le costaba llamarme Desiree, estaba contra sus reglas de cariño.

-¡Thanatos, amor!- grito una voz al pie de las escaleras y me gire. La chica era muy parecida a Monica, con más curvas. De unos 22 años, la edad que aparentaba mi hijo. Su cabello castaño era solo un poco mas claro que el de Monica y Heath, y sus ojos eran castaños.

Thanatos se levanto y la chica corrió a abrazarlo, mi cuerpo se tenso ¿Quién era esta para abrazar a MI hijo? Peor…para besarlo como estaba haciendo.

-Hola, Jenn-se separo-Te presento a Desiree-la joven me miro y como el resto, sus ojos se agrandaron

-¡Nunca me dijiste que fuera tan hermosa!-el rió nervioso mientras revolvía sus cabellos platinos. Sonreí pretenciosa

-Curioso, a mi nunca me hablo de ti-ella agrando los ojos y lo miro con reproche

-¿No lo hiciste?- Thanatos me miraba, molesto

-No, Lo siento. Es que mi hermana a veces llega a ser fastidiosa, como ahora-

-Lo dudo, si se ve simpática-hablo Mónica que había bajado las escaleras justo detrás de un hombre, que era de cabello castaño oscuro. Se detuvo a medio camino al verme, los ojos tan verdes como los de Monica se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Papá? Muévete-lo empujo la adolescente y el empezó a caminar automáticamente, sin dejar de verme

-Un gusto volver a verlo, Señor-hablo mi hijo-Quisiera presentarle a hermana, Desiree-el asintió y extendió una mano hacía mi, yo le respondí con una sonrisa. Ya comenzaba a tener entradas y arrugas de vejes. Pero parecía atractivo

-Un gusto, señor Valdier-

-Llámame Steve, por favor-casi suplico, yo sonreí

-Bien, Steve. A mi llámeme Dessy-

-¿Y si mejor la llamo Deseo?-susurro Karl a Heath y el otro sonrió de acuerdo. Los mire por el rabillo del ojo. Thanatos les frunció el ceño, pero ellos no lo notaron

-Veo que los nombres raros son de familia-dijo-Siempre le he preguntado a Thanatos por que le pusieron un nombre como tal-sonreí, tuve ganas de decirle: por que era un lobo cuando lo adopte pero me resistí

-En nombre del dios de la muerte-dije en lugar-Mis padres adoraban la mitología-mire a Thanatos, dejándole a claras que me debía mucho por toda la mentira que iba a montar.

-Si, escuche un poco sobre eso ¿Griegos, no?-asentí-Pero aun así es un nombre extraño para un joven-me encogí de hombros

-Les gusto y no se usted, pero yo creo que le queda-el asintió

-La primera vez que Jenn me dijo que se llamaba así su nuevo novio, me espante-

-Si, recuerdo que creía que lo estaba inventando-rió la aludida, con los demás. Me limite a sonreír

-¿Y por que le pusieron a usted así?-me encogí de hombros

-Mi madre estaba obsesionada con las novelas románticas- Monica se rió

-Que bueno que mi madre no decidió hacer lo mismo, ella esta obsesionada con las aves- asentí, sonriente

-Te habrían llamado Canaría-todos rieron y ella frunció el ceño

-Como anillo al dedo-río Heath, ella lo miro

-Tonto-

-Veo que se llevan bien-hablo la madre, Carmen, mientras entraba. Nos tendió dos cervezas-Pasamos a la mesa, entonces-y sin mas se giro, elegante como había llegado. Thanatos, tomando de la cintura a Jennifer siguió a la mujer, el padre cerca de su esposa, con la adolescente a su lado

-¿Me permites escoltarte?-fingió un tono galante Heath, no me había dado cuenta que se había acercado por estar viendo como Jennifer se acercaba tanto a Thanatos ¿lo habrían hecho ya? Por la cabeza de ella, esperaba que no.

"**Mira quien quiere vigilar la castidad de su hijo"**

-Claro-pase mi brazo por el del chico, su amigo se sitúo a mi otro lado

"Jodete…"

"**Vamos, que Thany va a dejar de ser virgen en algún momento"**

"Jo-de-te"

"**Anda, enójate conmigo, que es lo que mas se te da. Por que te digo que la verdad"**

"Kaeden…"

"**¿Si?"**

"Jodete" llegamos a la mesa, larga pero no exagerada. Carmen y Steve se habían colocado en la cabecera. Thanatos quedo en medio de las hermanas, y yo, termine en medio de los dos chicos con hormonas –para mi regocijo a mi hijo no le gusto ese ultimo orden- la mesa estaba puesta y había una pierna horneada al centro, puré de papa y algunas verduras. Jarras de limonada al centro pero también cerveza.

-Bueno, espero que ustedes no tengan por rezar a la hora de cenar, aquí no lo hacemos, nos consideramos luteranos-dijo Steve con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Para nada, por lo general reza la cena…si le da tiempo-dije sonriente, todos fruncieron el ceño

-Ma…Dess, por favor. Deja las bromas-lo mire inocente

-Solo quiero socializar, nunca me lo permites. Eres un amargado- algunos se rieron, mas por deber que por querer

-Bueno, sírvanse, siéntanse en casa-

-Gracias-

-¿Te sirvo un pedazo de pierna, Dess?-pregunto Monica, servicial.

-Por lo general me gusta la sangre-dije. Todos se detuvieron, sorprendidos

-¡Mamá!-grito Thanatos y cuando noto su error, se sonrojo. Reí para mis adentros

-¡Hijo!-

-¿Mamá?-pregunto Jennifer, estupefacta. Y luego me miro a mi y a el alternativamente

-Si, es que…-me miro pidiendo auxilio, y yo con un claro: arréglatelas solo. Tome el puré de papa y me serví en mi plato.-Bueno, es que…con eso de que mis padres murieron cuando era niño-

-¡Ja!-me miraron y sentí la desesperación de el. Suspire-Lo siento, es que mi hermano siempre dice, que cuando era un niño y ya tenía la edad de Monica cuando eso paso. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, así que me volví su titular-todos asintieron pero aun con la interrogante

-¿y por que madre?-pregunto Monica. Me encogí de hombros

-Pues es que nuestros padres en si nunca estaban en casa y yo era responsable de el, me empezó a llamar madre desde pequeño en un juego entre nosotros; que el se tomo en serio cuando…bueno, cuando me hice totalmente de el-

-Oh que tierno…-dijo Carmen, Jennifer se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Mi osito es tan tierno-dijo, y yo me atragante con la cerveza que había decidido fingir tomar. Lo mire sorprendida y el se sonrojo. En mi mente, Leila, Agatha y Kaeden se morían de risa. Si, estaban al pendiente.

-¿Osito?-pregunte estupefacta, Heath a mi lado se trataba de aguantar la risa. Su amigo susurro "La degradación total"

-Bueno, es que Thana es tan tierno como un osito-dijo la novia excusándose

-Umm…-lo mire-yo diría mas como un lobo, un lobo sarnoso-solté, por puros celos ¿Cómo alguien podía llamarle así a mi hijo?

-Dess-susurro Thanatos, lo ignore y tome un pedazo de carne. Todos continuaron sirviéndose, sintiendo mi enojo a claras. La tristeza de Thanatos brillo dentro de mi pero lo ignore, por primera vez realmente celosa. Molesta en serio.

-Y que era eso de la sangre-pregunto Karl a mi lado, mirándome, lo mire. Estaba a punto de responder: por que soy una vampiresa, idiota. Cuando Thanatos me interrumpió

-Ella tiene un gusto por la carne casi cruda, ya sabes…ensangrentado creo que le dicen-

-¿Enserio?-me encogí de hombros como diciendo "Si el lo dice…"

-Oh perdóname, querida, es que a mi marido le gusta bien cocida la carne y a la mayoría de la gente…-

-Esta bien, Carmen-dije, jugando con mi tenedor y dando por terminado ese tema. El silencio siguió un poco mas, todos comiendo. Menos yo, que jugaba con la carne, sin mirar a Thanatos que sentía, quería llamar mi atención.

-¿No te gusta la comida?-pregunto Mónica al ver que apenas había tocado bocado. Suspire

-Estoy en una dieta especial-dije, fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡Oh, querida! Siento tanto… yo no pensé. Thana no me dijo-me encogí de hombros

-Esta bien, Carmen-y para respaldar me lleve un bocado de puré de papa. Rancio ante mis labios, curioso que antes era algo que yo adoraba. No quería ni ver cuando vomitara.

"_Joder, por que no estoy ahí con la cámara_" rió Agatha. Thanatos jadeo y se levanto, inclinándose hacía mi

-Madre…Dess, no hagas eso, te hace…-se detuvo al ver que todos lo miraban. Recordó que no sabían lo que yo era, lo que me pasaba al comer alimentos normales. El lo sabía por que una vez, cuando era mas joven, me pidió que comiera con el y yo cedí. La cosa es que mi cuerpo rechazo los alimentos normales.

El me miro, nervioso. Yo enojada

-¿Qué?- espeté

-Te hace daño-miro a todos, disculpándose-Es que mi hermana estuvo hace poco enferma, colitis. Le han prohibido las grasas-suspire, mientras Carmen jadeaba

-¡Pero por que no me haz avisado, Thana! Oh, ahora siento que he sido terriblemente desconsiderada-

-Thany exagera-interrumpí molesta-Estuve enferma y tuve cuidado con mi alimentación, pero por una vez que coma no me hace daño-lleve otro pedazo de comida a mi boca mirándolo retadora

-Dess…-

-Siéntate, Thanatos-use aquel mismo tono que Leila usaba y el, guiado por la costumbre, se sentó. Asentí y volví a ignorarlo; mire a su novia

-Y dime, Jessica-

-Jennifer-

-¿Disculpa?-fingí no entender

-Mi nombre, es Jennifer-

-Oh…-me golpee la frente-Oh, cierto…lo siento, es que su antigua novia ¿o era enamorada? Ya ni lo recuerdo. La cosa es que se llamaba Jessica. Preciosura de chica-

"_Estas siendo pesada_" se quejo Agatha, pero reía

"Ven y detenme"

"_¿Y perderme esto? No, gracias"_

-Jessica…-repitió y miro a mi hijo, molesta. El se encogió de hombros

-Si, Jessica, pero tú no eres Jessica. Eres Jennifer-me detuve, pensativa y mire a mi hijo-¿Y que paso con Jessica?-

-Se enamoro de ti-gruño el, molesto y triste a partes iguales. Sabía por que actuaba así y el se ponía triste cuando lo hacía

-¿De mi?-

-¿De ella?-preguntamos a la vez, las mujeres de la habitación. El padre se limito a decir "Y con razón" mientras los jóvenes asentían

-Pues si, se enamoro de ti y tuvo miedo de decírtelo- ambos sabíamos que no existía una Jessica, Jenn era la primera novia de Thanatos. Espero que la última y no en el sentido de que terminen juntos.

El resto de la cena, fue más normal. Riendo, haciendo preguntas sobre mí, que hacía. Que eran mis padres cuando vivieron; si fue difícil cuidar de Thanatos tan joven.

Risas de vez en cuando. Yo sin dirigirle la mirada directa a Thanatos o hablarle directamente.

Después nos sentamos a la sala a seguir platicando. Thanatos y Jenn se fueron al patio trasero a tener intimidad. Yo me esforcé en ser amable con todos sin espiarlos o era capaz de ir a arrancarle la cabeza a la tipa.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto, Dess-dijo Mónica-Me mola eso de que si seas modelo, yo quisiera serlo también-

-Creo que das el ancho-respondí, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella se sonrojo

-Entonces, Dess, ¿Qué dices de ir a tomar un café?-pregunto Heath

-O ver una película-compitió Karl, que se fue relajando durante la cena. Simpático. Sonreí, coqueta

-Lo pensare y le digo a Thanatos-

-Piénsalo, te gustara. Te puedo llevar en moto por la ciudad-enarque una ceja

-Si, claro-Thanatos le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jenn y se despidió del resto de la familia, como yo.

Salimos a la noche fresca con ellos vigilando nuestro andar, al menos hasta que llegamos al final de la verja.

-Que culo-dijo Karl a Heath

-Que mujer, dirás…creo que me he enamorado-

-Ni que lo digas, me vengo de solo verla-se rieron de sus chistes mientras Monica los tachaba de asquerosos. Cuando la puerta se cerro al fin habíamos alcanzando el linde de la siguiente casa, ahí me agache y comencé a vomitar la comida que hasta ese momento había resistido.

-Te dije que no lo comieras-murmuro Thanatos, sosteniendo mi cabello, no le conteste entre arcadas pero sintió claro mi enojo dentro de su ser- Mamá…-

-Yo no tengo hijos-solté, y me eche a correr. Aun sentía nauseas pero quería expresarle mi enojo mientras corría lejos de el. Llegue hasta una zona desértica y volví a inclinarme a expulsar el resto de comida.

-Madre…-susurro, tanteando el terreno-Madre, no te pongas así ¿Cómo quieres que te cuente luego las cosas?-suspire

-Es que…tu novia-dije, mientras me limpiaba la boca-Ella te abraza, te besa…y….no puedo aceptarlo, eres tan pequeño para mi…-

-No es cierto y lo sabes, hace dos años que ya no me dejas meterme a bañar contigo-gruñí

-Por que no dejaban de decirme pedófila y pervertida-guardamos silencio, sin vernos

-Siempre serás mi madre, Dessy-sonreí a mi pesar y lo mire, ahí, estaba lo mas cercano que tendría nunca a un hijo. Solo un hijo y una eternidad para saber que el crecería, obtendría una pareja y haría su vida. ¿Cómo pensarlo? Quería que fuera siempre mi niño, el que me miro con ojos perdidos la primera vez que supe que era un lobo fenrir. Y tenía miedo ¿y si alguien le podría amar tanto como yo? ¿O más incluso?

-¿La amas?-pregunte, dubitativa. El sonrió

-No, ma' me gusta estar con ella pero…no me siento realmente atraído a ella. Es, creo…que es más curiosidad sobre su mundo-

-Pero un día amaras-se sonrojo y evito mi mirada

-No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso-

-Es que si sales con alguien es por que planeas tener una vida con ese alguien-el suspiro

-¿Con una humana que no podrá vivir ni la mitad de los siglos que yo viviré?-tuve un escalofrío ante la mención de la segunda cosa que odiaba. Como lobo Fenrir mi hijo no viviría mas que un milenio o poco mas. Yo viviría aun mas ¿ver morir a mi hijo? Era cruel, a veces solo quería volver al tiempo en que solo era un cachorro perdido, buscando compañía.

El sintió mi miedo, mi tristeza y se acerco a mi para abrazarme. Hace mucho que el me había sobrepasado, cuando recién lo encontré era de mi estatura pero había crecido ya. Me mordí el labio mientras lo apretaba contra mi.

-Es que eres mi niño…mi cachorro-dije, aguantándome el miedo que tenía

-He crecido-suspire

"_Es cierto, Dess"_

"Pero…"

"**No hay peros, hermana. Mejor vive con el, no le cortes las alas. O las patas para el caso, Thanatos ha madurado"**

"_Si, ya no necesita que lo cambien, gracias a dios" _reí

"Si, lo se…" suspire

-¿Qué dicen mis tías?- gruñí por lo bajo con una mezcla de risa

-Te dan la razón, tu que creías-suspire y lo mire, coloque una mano en su rostro viendo ahora mas que nunca los pequeños cambios que había tenido. Ya no habría mas cambios, por suerte, al menos hasta dentro de un par de siglos.

-Es linda, Thany- el sonrió

-Si, pero creo que no estaré mas con ella-

-¿Por qué?-se encogió de hombros

-Es que siempre quiere saber a donde estoy o cosas así además, tarde o temprano podrá sospechar que hay algo diferente en mí-

-Ya habrá una que acepte tu otro lado. Siempre hay otras criaturas-

-Francamente, espero con ansias a que mi padrino me deje conocer a alguien de mi especie- suspire, después de su aire precavido con el tiempo Thanatos había empezado a encariñarse con Phyros. Solo nosotras tres éramos capaces de asustarlo, por suerte.

-Hablare con el-sonreí-¿Una carrera?-el me miro, sonriente. Me beso la mejilla y echo a correr-¡Tramposo!- grite antes de echar a correr, el corrió a dos piernas durante unos metros antes de dar un salto, convirtiéndose en el lobo blanco con patas negras que conocía, un poco mas grande –si era posible-al que había sido cuando era joven.

Sonreí mientras pensaba que al final, hiciera lo que hiciera, Thanatos viviría y bueno, era mejor ser parte de eso. Thany me quería, de eso no tenía duda. Pero bueno, soy madre ¿Qué puedo decir?

A lo lejos, me pareció escuchar un lobo aullar, pero achaque el sonido con el viento. El único lobo de la zona, era el que corría a mi lado. Con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y unos ojos azules que me atrapaban aun.


	29. Noticia

¡Hola!

Si, obvio...estoy no es un capitulo en la historia. Ya sabemos que Dark Princess tuvo su final...la primera parte.

Esto Es una aviso para decir que he publicado la segunda parte de Dark princess y asi puedan pasar a leer los que quieran seguir sabien la historia de Dess, Agatha y Leila ¡No olvidens sus Review!

La **segunda parte **se llama **Blood Princess **y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Les dejo la reseña:

Clan Propio y ser consideras mas que Princesas, Diosas. Eso debería vastar para Desiree, Leila y Agatha, pero entonces viene la tentación de la sangre y un egoismo que se confunde con el miedo. Y es cuando llegan los problemas al Paraíso.

Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten

¡Tengan Buenas Lunas!


End file.
